<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Northern Light - A Game of Thrones Fanfiction (x reader) by fallatyourfeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048746">A Northern Light - A Game of Thrones Fanfiction (x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallatyourfeet/pseuds/fallatyourfeet'>fallatyourfeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Assault, Battle, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallatyourfeet/pseuds/fallatyourfeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts as a Robb Stark x Reader Chapter Series.</p>
<p>The reader is a young northern lady from a small house, about as far north in Westeros as you can get, her father is a good friend of Eddard and they are loyal to House Stark.  Where will her life lead her?  Only time will tell.  Will she have a role to play in the Game of Thrones or will her path lead her in a different direction?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Reader, Robb Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: the series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it will not all be happy endings for Robb and the reader.  The reader may or may not be paired with another character, further down the line.</p>
<p>This is my first attempt at writing, so I hope you enjoy.  Feedback is welcome</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reader is a young northern lady from a smaller house, about as far North in Westeros you can get. Her father is a good friend of Eddard and they are loyal to House Stark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning after King Robert and his entourage arrived at Winterfell and it was time to break fast in the great hall. It was rather subdued, considering that just last night it was overflowing with people, food, wine and ale. Music reached every corner of Winterfell and the sounds of chatter and laughter could be heard beyond the grey stone walls. Right now it was much quieter, most of the guests were gone and all that remained were the King and his Queen's family and the members of House Stark. They all sat quietly conversing while they ate and the household staff busied themselves sweeping and cleaning after last night's celebrations. Maester Luwin walked in and headed over towards Lord Eddard Stark, handing him a message. A raven had just delivered it from House (YLN) of Mountainbreak. Taking the message in his hands, Eddard thanked Maester Luwin and upon opening it, announced that Lord Rohan (YLN), his wife and daughter would be arriving later today. Lord Rohan had been due to arrive a few days ago, however their main carriage sustained major damage on the Kings Road, holding them up while they waited on repairs.</p>
<p>House (YLN) are from the foothills of the great mountains north of Winterfell and while it was known as a place of undeniable beauty it is also known as the harshest place to live south of the wall. Life was hard at Mountainbreak, with winters that can cut down the strongest of men and if the winters aren't enough, there's also the constant threat of attacks from both wildlings and the Ironborn alike. Lord Rohan (YLN) was an old, trusted and loyal friend of Eddard Stark, they had fought in many battles side by side and Ned considered him a good and honourable man. So much so Lord Rohan was entrusted as a ward to the mountain clans in Eddard's stead. The mountain clans in years past had been quite unruly and fought amongst themselves often. Lord Rohan had managed to bring them together and even helped them to prosper during the recent harsh winters like never before. In return the mountain clans became fiercely loyal and protective of their Lord and his family.</p>
<p>"How long is House (YLN) expected to stay?" Sansa asked her father.</p>
<p>"Just a week or so" Ned replied. "Lord Rohan has personal matters to attend to at Kings Landing and will only be making short stops along the way to rest his family." Sansa seemed rather disappointed, she had been looking forward to spending time with Lord (YLN)'s daughter.</p>
<p>Tyrion Lannister who had been rather quiet until now, probably due to a throbbing head caused by too much fine dornish wine, spoke of a rumour that Lord (YLN) was on the hunt for a betrothed for his beloved daughter (YN). Tyrion had been told this was his real reason for the trip to the capital. "Apparently Lord (YLN) has arranged many stops along the way most of them in the North because he would like to keep his daughter nearby"</p>
<p>In response Jamie smirked, "Lady (YN) is a bit of an enigma, I'm yet to have met one person who has seen her since she was a young child and yet I have met her brother several times". Then he chuckled, seeming rather amused with himself and continued, "It can only mean one of two things, either she is so hideous and needs to be locked away or she is so beautiful her father has kept her hidden for her own protection. I am eager to see which of the two it is."</p>
<p>Over hearing the conversation King Robert piped in, "If the mountain women I've spent quality time with over the years are anything to go by then we should all be wearing blindfolds when Lady (YN) steps from her carriage." He then gave a deep belly laugh at his own words and continued on eating.</p>
<p>Tyrion looked at his brother Jamie with amusement and a roll of his eyes, Jamie however looked at the king with distaste. Robb couldn't help but laugh nervously even if the conversation did seem a little disrespectful to Lady (YN) and Jon, well Jon just kept to himself several seats away and pretended he wasn't listening.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was a rather glorious day in Winterfell, last night's heavy blanket of clouds managed to keep the usual chill from the morning air. Now the clouds were parting ways revealing gorgeous cobalt skies and beautiful ivory light cascaded upon Winterfell's rugged surrounds.</p>
<p>While on their way to the training yard Jon asked Robb how he felt about House (YLN)'s impending visit after this morning's revelation. Robb staggered in his step a little and cleared his throat before replying, "I really shouldn't spend time thinking about. As heir to Winterfell I'm unlikely to pick a bride of my choosing. I've never meet Lady (YN) and know nothing of her, besides Father and Mother have not suggested I'll be betrothed anytime soon." Jon only nodded in reply, he could sense Robb was frustrated by the conversation, instead he continued on to the training yard hoping some sparring would take Robb's mind off the matter.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>(YN) woke up smiling, today would see her arriving at Winterfell, the first stop of many on the long road to King's landing. It was her first trip away from home, well the first she can remember anyway. Since the time her father told her she had been counting down the days to departure and it was slow and torturous. When her carriage broke the repairs seemed to take a lifetime, but eventually they started moving again. They almost made it to Winterfell for the King's feast, however the clouds engulfed the sky just before the moon was due to rise and flood the surrounding countryside. It was impossible to carry on under the blanket of darkness. Now as the sun rose to greet her through the crevice of her carriage window she could not contain herself.</p>
<p>As (YN) dressed in a simple, practical yet beautiful green dress, she wondered what today would have in store for her. She was not a silly girl and soon realised her father's real intention for this trip was to find her a husband. Although this prospect somewhat terrified her, she long ago accepted it as her fate and had confidence her parents would make a suitable choice. But as (YN) sat brushing her hair she pushed those thoughts from her mind, she didn't want to dampen her cheerful mood. This may be the only time she will have to explore Westeros and she was going to enjoy it while it lasts. Living in Mountainbreak meant she didn't really meet new people. It was too isolated for most to visit and when they did, (YN) was rarely seen. Lord Rohan liked to keep a modest household with minimum staff and guards and as a result (YN) was a little shy with new people. However, in spite of this she grew into a confident, content and capable young woman. Dressed and eager to get moving she greeted the few guards good morning and walking to her parents with an extra bounce in her step she kissed them atop of their heads. "Please father let's get moving, this day is much too beautiful to waste sitting here."</p>
<p>Lord Rohan chuckled lightly whilst replying, "I know you are eager to sleep in a bed tonight (YN) but we will not be going anywhere until you have a little food in your belly, now sit, eat and relax a few moments."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As House (YLN)'s party came into view through the gates of Winterfell, Jon couldn't help but compare its modesty in comparison to yesterday's Royal entourage. It consisted of two modest carriages with three household guards, one each steering a carriage and the third riding a rather impressive chestnut steed. The house sigil, a snowy owl upon a green background could be seen out front of the first carriage. He waited patiently and silently behind the row of Starks but noticed his brother's feet shuffle nervously, before Caitlyn told Robb to stop fidgeting. Tyrion came to stand beside Jon, "Is this where the second class family members line up, bastard?".</p>
<p>"I guess so" was all Jon said, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Lord Tyrion just yet.</p>
<p>"Then I guess I should stand here, the bastard and the imp, the shame of house Stark and Lannister". Jon just gave him a slight nod of his head and kept his gaze trained on the carriages.</p>
<p>As the Starks and Lannisters waited for the carriages to come to a stop, the King decided to join them. After all, Lord Rohan was not only a good friend to Eddard he was also an old friend of King Robert. Lord Rohan in his day had been an exceptional warrior and did much to help Robert win his throne. Rohan stepped from his carriage and stopped to help out his wife Lady Neasa, once they both had their feet on the ground they exchanged pleasant greetings with almost everyone, while (YN) tried to wait patiently on her carriage seat. Finally, her father called her name and as the carriage door opened she placed her hand in his as he helped her down the steep steps.</p>
<p>When the sun cast light upon (YN)'s face, as she exited the carriage there was no denying it, she was beautiful. Jon caught a few glimpses as she greeted his father, Lady Catelyn and the King and it was enough to stop him breathing momentarily. This did not go unnoticed by Tyrion, although he decided not to mention it. When Robb first saw her he did the opposite, he exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He had been dreading this moment all day after this morning's conversation. Now while he kissed the back of (YN)'s hand as she smiled shyly at him, an arranged betrothal suddenly didn't seem so bad. The dread shifted to nervousness and maybe even a little anticipation. "Welcome to Winterfell Lady (YN)".</p>
<p>"Thank you my Lord, it's lovely to finally be here" Robb only smiled in reply, but as he looked into her enchanting (YEC) eyes he couldn't help but think how wonderful it was to have her there.</p>
<p>Jon watched on as (YN) was introduced to everyone of importance and when she didn't even look his way, he was surprised to realise it bothered him. Tyrion had even left him standing there to go and introduce himself. However, soon enough the introductions were over and (YN) was whisked off by Sansa to rest and freshen up for dinner. With Eddard, King Robert and Rohan gone to catch up over ale and Catelyn showing Lady Neasa to her chambers it was only the Stark and Lannister brothers and Snow left in the courtyard. Jamie turned to them all, "I'm quite certain Lady (YN) will have marriage offers piling at her feet when she reaches King's Landing and the chosen man will be the envy of many".</p>
<p>"Yes, she truly is a northern beauty and seems rather charming as well, I'm sure she will be snapped up quite quickly", replied Tyrion. Robb politely agreed, but Jon could tell what he was thinking with one look at his face. He was anxious to make a good impression, hoping it might put him in with a chance. Jon tried not to think about it at all, however he felt about (YN) was inconsequential. He would never be good enough to marry a highborn, let alone a lady like her.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>(YN) took everything in as Sansa chatted, whilst showing her the way to her chambers, never had she imagined a place so big. Mountainbreak always seemed huge to her, but this was on another scale. Room after room, tower after tower and people everywhere. This was nothing like home and it was all so new and exciting. Lost in wonder, Sansa stopped (YN) in front of a large, heavy door, "this is your chambers, we had the maids light a fire and prepare a bath for you".</p>
<p>"Thank you Lady Sansa, a bath sounds wonderful."</p>
<p>Sansa smiled saying "I'll see you at dinner later, father will probably send Robb here to escort you down to the hall". With that Sansa turned on her heels and walked away, knowing her comment had (YN)'s cheeks turning an ever slight shade of pink. Closing the door behind herself she turned around and found her chest of belongings already there. The room was very welcoming, the fire was warm and casting an enchanting orange glow across the beautiful stone walls. There was a large comfy looking bed, piled high with furs and a small table and chair with a mirror by the window. In a corner sat another table with a small vase of flowers, fruit, wine and water. Flowers, wherever did they get such exotic flowers this far north and the bath looked so warm and inviting, (YN) decided to waste no time getting in. There she lay completely relaxed in the oil infused water, hardly a thought crossing her mind, until Sansa's last comment came passing through. 'Father will probably send Robb here to escort you down to the hall,' suddenly there were tiny flutters in (YN)'s stomach and the bath water seemed a little warmer than before. In that instant she could no longer relax and felt the need to get out and ready for the evening. Staring at her dresses spread out upon her bed (YN) could not make a decision. What was wrong with her, never had choosing a dress been so difficult. "This is ridiculous", she said to herself as she picked up a pale blue dress. It was her favourite amongst the bunch, however it now seemed rather inadequate. Looking at herself in the mirror, dressed and hair done she supposed it really was a lovely dress. It clung to her feminine curves all the way to her waist and had delicate white fur along the neckline and subtle bell sleeves.</p>
<p>As (YN) stood there wondering what to do next, a knock came to the door making her take in a sharp breath, "(YN)" her mother spoke, "it's only me". Relaxing a little, she opened the door and stepped aside so her mother could come in. "I came to see if you needed help getting ready, but I can see there is nothing to do. You look lovely"</p>
<p>"Thank you mother, one of Sansa's handmaidens came to help me with my hair"</p>
<p>"Yes, I can see you had help with that. I love you my sweet, however dressing your hair has never been one of your many talents". (YN) gave her mother an offended look, but laughed all the same. It was true, brushing her own hair was about all she could manage, even braids were beyond her. Usually her long wavy hair was left to fall around her face and shoulders, or tied in a simple ponytail. Her mother kissed her cheeked and began walking to the door, "You seem to have everything under control, so I must go and ready myself. Lord Stark said he will be here soon to escort you to the hall".</p>
<p>"Which Lord Stark?".</p>
<p>Lady Neasa stopped in the door way and turned around with a knowing smile, "Why, which one would you prefer it to be?", (YN) said nothing, her face told the story.</p>
<p>Her mother didn't wait for a reply, only saying "you will find out soon enough", as she closed the door and walked away.</p>
<p>Sitting at the end of his brother's bed, Jon watched Robb adjust his clothing and re adjust it again and again. "It looks fine Robb, stop mucking about with it." With that Robb put his hands to his sides, but still couldn't manage to keep them still. "What's wrong with you today? I've never seen a pretty girl make you so nervous".</p>
<p>"I can't help it" Robb replied, "we've spoken all of two sentences to one other and yet she is all I've thought about since. You would be nervous too, if you were me".</p>
<p>Jon wished for a split second that he was, but forced the thought from his mind as soon as it had entered. Instead he grinned and replied, "Aye it is true, but when have I not been nervous around a pretty girl?" Robb laughed as he turned and slapped Jon on his back.</p>
<p>"I'll see you down at the hall brother, wish me luck" and he was gone before Jon could even reply.</p>
<p>Coming to a stop in front of (YN)'s door, Robb took a deep breath and knocked confidently. He could hear light footsteps approaching, then as the door opened his pulse started racing. (YN) stood in front of him with the sweetest smile and warmest (Y/E/C) eyes, her (Y/H/C) hair sitting in gentle curls upon her shoulders. 'Stunning', he thought to himself, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat he finally found words, "Evening Lady (YN), I've come to escort you down to the hall for dinner".</p>
<p>"Thank you, my lord, I know I would not find it myself. Winterfell is so much bigger than home".</p>
<p>Robb began to relax as she spoke, her voice was very calming, he imagined how easy it would be to waste the day away listening to that voice. Smiling, he offered his arm saying, "If you like, it would be my pleasure to show you around tomorrow". Taking his extended arm in hers, she happily accepted his invitation, causing him to feel a warmth in his heart like never before. Walking arm in arm with Robb, (YN) was surprised at herself. Yes, she was nervous. Yes, she was excited. Yes, the sound of his voice and looking at him smile sent shivers up her spine and yet she felt as though she was speaking and acting with confidence. Until, Robb caught her off guard. They had been making pleasant small talk when he blurted out, "you're very beautiful Lady (YN)".</p>
<p>Not knowing what to do she could feel her face heat up and a smile spread across her lips. Growing up people had always told her so, but she had known those people her whole life and never paid it much attention. Now as this handsome stranger gazed at her waiting for a reply, all she could manage was a simple 'thank you', and that was it, Robb was smitten. In the time it took him to walk from her chambers to the hall he had felt his feet lighten with every step, her reaction when he told her she was beautiful made him want to grab her and squeeze her, 'Gods, she was adorable'.</p>
<p>Walking into the hall on Robb's arm was nerve racking, never had she been in a room with so many people she didn't know and they all seemed to be staring. As if sensing her tension, Robb squeezed her hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile walking her over to the table. After just a few minutes of sitting amongst the Stark siblings (YN) relaxed enough to start enjoying herself. Taking everything in, she couldn't help but smile. They were so different to her family and she liked them very much. It was only her and her brother at home and although they got along very well, it was not the same as this. Here was Sansa constantly talking to her about Joffrey and needlework, which seemed to annoy Robb to no end, Arya was tormenting Sansa, Bran was annoying Arya and Rickon was tormenting them all. Turning to Robb, (YN) said, "I like your family very much, I imagine there no dull moments around here".</p>
<p>Robb laughed, "Yes, that much is true, but you have not met them all yet", seeing the confusion in her sweet eyes he smiled and elaborated. "My brother Jon sits over there, next to him is my father's ward Theon Greyjoy". Of course (YN) thought to herself, 'Jon Snow, I remember father telling me about him'. As she moved her head in the direction of Robbs, she saw him sitting there looking at her. Giving him a gentle smile, she held his gaze a few moments before he quickly looked away. He had kind eyes, that much she could tell and she found herself wondering why he had not been there to greet her in the courtyard earlier. Robb continued speaking, "I will introduce you to him tomorrow, when I show you around", and as (YN) smiled and nodded her head, she noticed Jon walking out of the hall, leaving his plate of food behind.</p>
<p>Seeing Lady (YN) walk into the hall on Robb's arm made Jon feel resentful and it bothered him. He didn't know the girl, hadn't even spoken to her, he had no right to feel this way and it was plain to see Robb was taken by her. Jon soon realised the latter fact did not go unnoticed by his father, Lady Catelyn and (YN)'s parents and nor did they seem displeased by it. Sitting there he watched her interact so sweetly with his siblings and when he saw her lean over to speak to Robb, he found himself wondering about the sound of her voice. That was the moment (YN) looked at him. Holding his gaze, she gave him the kindest of smiles. Never had anyone ever smiled at him like that and it sent a warmth right though to his bones. How can a girl he hasn't even met affect him like this? he wasn't sure and he didn't like it. Feeling a need to get out of there he stood up and started walking, not even bothering to take his dinner. Jon could feel her eyes on him and as he passed her table and he fought the urge to turn his head and look into them. What colour were they? Did they hold the same kindness her smile radiated just a few moments ago? What did her voice sound like and the skin of her cheeks feel like? Why did he wonder so much about this beautiful stranger? Leaving the hall did not help, as he sat on the edge of his bed he thought of her still. When he closed his eyes the vision of her warm smile danced in his mind. 'Stop it', he thought to himself. 'There is no point to it', soon (YN) would leave for King's Landing either betrothed to Robb or some other high Lord she meets along the way and that's the way it should be. As a bastard, he had no business imagining her by his side, anyway before too long he would leave for the Night's Watch, where any thoughts of a pretty girl were useless.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sitting by the large, glowing hearth in the hall Ned, Rohan and the King talked and drank ale. Winterfell was quiet, only the sound of their voices and the household staff could be heard as they cleaned up the evening's mess. They spoke of nothing of importance, just remembering and enjoying the memories of times long past, whilst their wives and children slept safely in their chambers. "Am I going to have to bring it up then? Or are you two just going to ignore the fact?" Robert said rather impatiently. Ned and Rohan looked at their King and friend, waiting for him to continue. "Robb and Lady (YN), they seemed rather content sitting side by side at dinner, they would make a good match". Neither of them replied, so Robert kept speaking, "Your daughter is very charming and beautiful Rohan, the prettiest I've seen since dear Lyanna. You will have offers of betrothals flooding in by the time you reach King's Landing",</p>
<p>Eddard was the first to speak, "Aye, I'd be a fool to not have noticed the looks between them at dinner, but I should speak with Catelyn before there is any talk of betrothals".</p>
<p>"What's there to talk about?", Robert answered. "House Stark will form strong alliances with mine when Lady Sansa marries Joffrey, leaving Robb to form an alliance with a strong northern family". Then the King's tone changed somewhat, sounding a little more pressing, "Before too long Rohan and Lady Neasa, will be made a better more fruitful offer and you will miss out". This clearly riled Rohan as he spoke for the first time on the matter. "Robert, you are a good friend, but my daughter is not some prize to be awarded to the highest bidder". Then taking a moment to calm himself, Rowan continued, "Neasa and I are happy with House (YLN)'s standing in Westeros. Aye, we want to find a good match for (YN), but we don't need a Lord of the highest standing. All we hope to find is a Lord who has the means to care for her and treat her well".</p>
<p>"My point exactly" Robert continued, "Robb is a fine young man from a very honourable family. He can easily care for your daughter and will treat her as she deserves. Not to mention that he seems rather smitten by her". Both Eddard and Rohan new he was right. It made perfect sense and as they stood up and parted ways for the evening they both agreed to speak to their wives on the matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reader is a young northern lady from a smaller house, about as far North in Westeros you can get. Her father is a good friend of Eddard and they are loyal to House Stark. In this chapter Robb and the reader receive some important news.</p><p>Series Warning: the series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it will not all be happy endings for Robb and the reader. The reader may or may not be paired with another character, further down the line.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and of course, feedback is welcome.</p><p>Chapter Warning: None for this chapter</p><p>Please feel free to leave comments and feedback, it will help me to improve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside, the morning hinted to another glorious day. The clouds were beginning to lift, allowing beautiful golden streams of sunlight to find its way through to the world below. Waking up much too early (YN) lay there looking out the window, thoughts of sleep a distant memory. How could she sleep? All she could think about was Robb. His clear blue, yet warm eyes, his curly auburn-brown hair and his smile. That smile made her feel sunny inside. Deciding there was no point lying there, (YN) hopped out of bed to dress herself for the day. Searching through her dresses she chose her most comfortable one, silently hoping her guided walk around Winterfell might take the better part of the day. As she finished brushing her hair, a knock came to her door causing her heart to speed up. Upon opening it, she saw him there, looking handsome and somewhat relieved. "Morning Lady (YN), oh good I didn't wake you, I was worried I might be too early". Feeling her face redden slightly she confessed she had been up for quite some time, unable to sleep. Robb silently hoping he was the reason why.</p><p>Walking around Winterfell and its surrounds was amazing, (YN) could never have imagined a place like it. There was just so much to take in and she knew that King's Landing was going to be 10 times bigger, but she couldn't get her head around it. A couple of days ago her whole world was Mountainbreak, now suddenly the world was offering so much more and she was loving every minute of it.</p><p>As Robb walked arm in arm with (YN) he found himself thinking of ways to prolong the experience. He found her endearing, the way she was so absorbed by everything she saw. So shy and yet she held a quiet confidence and charm. It was a unique mix, one that was very appealing to him. These qualities he realised did not go unnoticed by others too, everyone she met seemed just as charmed by her as he was. Much to Robb's dismay, it was time to head back into Winterfell. Together they walked back slowly, chatting along the way when they came across Bran, being given an archery lesson by Jon. "That's your brother Jon isn't it?"</p><p>Nodding his head Robb replied, "Aye it is, let's go over and I'll introduce you, like I promised last night".</p><p>Jon could see them from a mile away, looking very content walking arm in arm. Before too long he realised they were making their way towards himself and Bran. Trying and failing miserably to look completely involved in Bran's archery practice, he heard them come to a stop beside him. 'This is it', Jon thought, he had wondered many things about her since yesterday and now some of these wonders would be answered. Robb called out to them, it was time to turn around, when he did his eyes landed immediately on hers. (e/c), such stunning (e/c) eyes, Jon swiftly moved his gaze towards Robb who was watching Bran with a proud smile. "You're improving Bran", looking pleased with himself Bran greeted them both and continued with his practice. Turning to Jon, Robb continued, "Jon, this is Lady (YN) of house (YLN), I wanted to introduce her to you, since you didn't get to meet yesterday".</p><p>Turning his head back in (YN)'s direction Jon swallowed harshly and clearing his throat spoke, "Hello Lady (YN), I hope you are enjoying your stay here".</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Jon and thank you, so far my stay has been wonderful", there was that smile again, so warm and friendly and the sound of her voice brought a smile to his lips. Her words felt honest and genuine, sending that warmth right through to his bones again.</p><p>Before they had time to exchange any more words Eddard and Rohan joined their small group, Rohan was the first to speak. "You know, Lady (YN) could show all you boys a thing or two about that bow and arrow you have there, Lord Bran".</p><p>"Father please", was all (YN) could manage saying, the embarrassment clearly etched on her face.</p><p>"Well it's true, it's a good skill to have, you shouldn't be so embarrassed by the fact", her father replied.</p><p>With a red face (YN) elaborated quietly, hoping that only her father would hear, "I'm not embarrassed that I'm a good archer father, I'm embarrassed because I know you are now going to ask me to prove it to everyone". Even in her hushed tones everyone heard her and laughed, causing her face to go an even more impossible shade of red.</p><p>"You know me too well daughter. Go on, show them how it's done". All eyes were on her now as she took a deep breath and then another calming her nerves, walking up to Bran he handed her the bow and arrows and joined the others a few steps away. Luckily she didn't look back towards them, for if she did she would have seen even more eyes settle upon her. People stopped as they passed by and not too far away Jamie and Tyrion Lannister stood with interest to see what would unfold.</p><p>Nocking her bow, (YN) was able to block out her surrounds imagining herself practicing back home at Mountainbreak, she couldn't hear the chatter around her, nor did she notice a few of the household staff stop their daily duties to witness the outcome. In fact, (YN) was quite refreshingly oblivious to any attention she had drawn whilst at Winterfell, it seemed to be part of her quiet and unassuming appeal. Drawing the bow, she concentrated with confidence, letting go impressively fast, hitting the target right in its centre. Letting the outside world back into her fold, she heard them clap and took in their impressed faces and if she assumed correctly she thought Robb looked a little proud?</p><p>By this time Tyrion and Jamie were walking over, "Well done Lady (YN), but can you do it again?" (YN) looked to Tyrion with a small smile and not saying a word, picked up another arrow. Within a couple of seconds, she hit the target in the exact same spot. "Well that answers that", Tyrion said with a chuckle, and as if to prove a point she picked up another, this time aiming quite a distance away to another target entirely. Again she hit the dead centre, then smiling humbly she gave a quick curtsy and walked over to stand between Robb and her father.</p><p>Leaning towards her Robb spoke, "Lady (YN), that was incredible, how many other surprises do you have hiding up your sleeve?".</p><p>"That's the only one I'm afraid", she said also leaning towards him. With an amused shake of his head he replied, "I don't believe that for one second".</p><p>"And you would be a smart man for thinking so Lord Robb, this daughter of mine has" Rohan didn't get to finish his sentence before (YN) interrupted.</p><p>"enough father, please, haven't you embarrassed me enough for one day?"</p><p>Bran had gone back to practicing, but not before asking (YN) for a lesson or two before she leaves Winterfell. After happily agreeing, she stood there quietly as her father spoke with Eddard, Robb and Jamie. While they talked she noticed Jon give her an awkward but sweet smile, nodding her head she returned his smile, before he walked off in the direction of the stables, with Tyrion trailing behind. As she stood there waiting, she found her thoughts drifting back to Jon and she found herself rather intrigued by him. The only thing she knew about him was that he was Lord Eddard's bastard son, he was brought to Winterfell after King Robert's rebellion and he was roughly Robb's age. Even though their meeting was short (YN) learnt much, it was obvious to see he was quiet and reserved. However, she could also sense a sadness in him, but with it was a strength and kindness. If she was being honest with herself, she had to admit he was very handsome. With his curly dark hair and dark grey eyes he was nothing like Robb. In fact, only Arya and Jon look alike, were as the others seemed to take after their mother's Tully side.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jon stood there mouth open, amazed and impressed at (YN)'s archery skills, never had he seen anyone with such combined speed and accuracy before. Standing there she gave everyone a smile and curtsied, without the slightest hint of smugness and he found it so endearing. As she joined their group again he decided it best to walk away. Giving her a quick smile he turned and left noticing Lord Tyrion following him, "Lady (YN) seems a rather remarkable and charming young woman, don't you think Snow?"</p><p>Taken a bit off guard, Jon wasn't sure what to say, "Uh...yes, she seems nice...I guess."</p><p>"You guess?"</p><p>Knitting his eyebrows together and looking quite frustrated Jon cleared his throat and replied, "well I don't really know her do I, how can I have much of an opinion of her?"</p><p>"Oh, but you do, don't you? I'm not good at many things Snow, well that's not entirely true. I'm good at spending money, I'm good with whores, I have a quick witted tongue and in this case, I can read people well." Jon just stood there, the look on his face growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing word from Tyrion's mouth. "I noticed the moment Lady (YN) stepped from her carriage, last night in the hall and just now, you like this girl very much."</p><p>Jon couldn't look Tyrion in the eyes, instead he busied himself rearranging the horse saddles, "No I don't. Like I said, she seems nice, but I don't even know her," trying to bring the conversation to an end, Jon continued, "shouldn't you be speaking to Robb about this, he's the one who seems to like her a whole lot".</p><p>Tyrion knew he had hit a nerve here, but continued anyway. "Yes that much is obvious, even a blind man could tell, and Lady (YN) likes him too. They could make quite the couple."</p><p>With a feeling of resentment rising in his chest, Jon took a deep breath wanting to get out of there. "Lord Tyrion, please excuse me, I have some things I need to do". As Jon hurriedly left the stables, Tyrion watched after him, feeling a little guilty at what he had just done. Obviously, Jon felt a lot more for this girl than he first realised, so Tyrion promised himself that he would not provoke Jon on the matter again.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a few minutes of standing there (YN)'s reverie was interrupted when Lord Jamie excused himself, but not before he expressed how pleasantly surprised he was with her archery skills. Politely she thanked him and off he retreated to speak with his sister, Queen Cersei. Turning to (YN), Robb offered his arm once more, announcing there was one more place he would like to show her. However, before they had the chance to disappear, Eddard spoke, "Don't leave just yet, we needed to speak to the pair of you first, let's go inside and find your mothers." Rohan gave his daughter a tight smile and rubbed the middle of her back, as he led the way inside with Eddard. All of a sudden, (YN) felt her stomach flutter and her hands begin to shake, she had the feeling her life was about to change in a monumental way. Turning her head towards Robb, she could have sworn his face looked a shade paler than before and his breathing more laboured. After what felt like an eternity, Robb finally looked at her and the space between them felt both heavy and light, with a strange combination of nerves, excitement, trepidation and affection.</p><p>There they were standing in front of their parents and Robb was reminded of the times he had stood there as a child, waiting to be scolded or punished for misbehaving. Today however, felt very different, there was no dread or worry and the person standing next him was definitely not one of his siblings. Instead he felt a nervous energy and eagerness and as he looked at the lovely girl beside him he fought with the urge to reach out and capture her hand in his.</p><p>Standing there shuffling on his feet somewhat restlessly, Ned realised he had no idea how to start this conversation. Looking at (YN), he knew she would make an excellent match for his eldest son, he could see intelligence and confidence in her eyes. Last night at the evening meal he noticed her sit quietly and observe everyone around her. Much like her snowy owl sigil there was a calmness to her manner and considering her young years and relative isolation she seemed quite knowing and wise. 'Aye, she will make a good match for the future ward of the north', he thought to himself and judging by Robb's behaviour since her arrival, Ned knew he would not object to the betrothal. Ned remembered seeing her when she was just a little girl, 'such a pretty little thing' and now seeing her all grown up not much had changed, 'such a beauty.' He was also sure the betrothal would see no objections from the other northern houses. With northerners being northerners, they will be pleased to see their future ward marrying a girl from their beloved north. 'Well', he thought to himself, 'let's just get it on with it'. "Robb, Lady (YN) we brought you both in here to tell you something." As he gestured towards Catelyn, Rohan and Neasa he spoke again, "this morning we discussed the possibility of a betrothal between you both and we have all agreed on the matter." He didn't wait for a response before he continued, "we also decided that you should marry sooner rather than later. I will be leaving for King's Landing shortly along with Sansa and Arya as will your parents Lady (YN). This way we can all be at the ceremony and celebrate together."</p><p>Listening to Lord Stark speak (YN) wasn't surprised, she knew what he was going to say from the moment he wanted to speak to them. But that didn't stop the wave of shock flooding through her mind and body. Lord Stark certainly didn't believe in the gentle approach, he was straight out there with it and she liked that. (YN) looked forward to being his daughter by law, knowing he would always say what he thinks and do as he says. Finally, as the true weight of the news became a reality she was worried and anxious to see Robb's reaction, 'what if he wasn't as happy about it as she was?' All of a sudden feeling sick, she looked to her feet and couldn't look back up again. Her eyes were glued there, unmoving, unblinking. Bringing her back, she felt someone gently grab her hand, "Lady (YN) are you alright?" Looking at the hand, her gaze travelled up the arm to land on Robb's face, she saw nothing but concern for her there and it warmed her heart, allowing her to breathe again.</p><p>Without shifting her eyes, she smiled softly at him and said, "well I guess you should just call me (YN), no need for all the formalities now". Robb squeezed her hand gently and the look on his face was one of pure relief and elation. It must have been contagious, because before too long everyone in the room was smiling from ear to ear, obviously relieved the news had been received so well.</p><p>Still holding her hand and not wanting to let it go, Robb announced with a huge jubilant smile plastered on his face, that he was stealing his betrothed away to finish the tour of Winterfell. Once they were out of the room Robb stopped (YN) a little way up the hall. Turning to face her he took both of her hands in his, all traces of his smile gone, instead he stared deeply into her eyes as if he was searching for something. "Does this arrangement please you, Lady (YN)? You seemed quite upset before"</p><p>Dropping her eyes back down to her feet again she said, "I wasn't upset, I was worried".</p><p>With a gentle finger, Robb lifted (YN)'s chin so he could look into her beautiful (E/C) eyes again, "why?"</p><p>"I was worried you would not be as pleased with the betrothal as I was, that you may not like me as much as I like you".</p><p>Lifting a lock of her hair from her face, Robb held it there between his fingers a few moments before placing it behind her ear. He had been wanting to do that all day. Giving her a tender smile he spoke, his voice almost a whisper, "Please, you don't need to worry, I never expected to be this happy with an arranged betrothal, but I am. And that's all because of you."</p><p>A look of relief washed over her face, causing the most beautiful smile to escape her lips and it made Robb's heart feel full. How can making someone smile make him feel this good? he didn't care, he only knew he wanted to keep doing it for the rest of his life. Then she spoke, "Thank you Robb, they are very kind words and please, you must start calling me (YN)." The sound of her using his name so informally only made his heart swell more, 'how is that possible?', he thought to himself.</p><p>Without realising it, Robb moved his hand to the side of her face and he found himself gently rubbing her soft warm cheek with his thumb. Waiting there a moment for any sign of protest and finding none, he felt his heart begin to thud harder in his chest. Slowly he moved his head towards hers and when he closed his eyes, he felt their lips meet in a short, tender and captivating kiss that left him wanting more.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sitting beside her chamber window looking at the fading light outside, (YN) absentmindedly traced patterns on her dress as the chamber maid readied her bath. If the Gods themselves had told her two days ago that she would be betrothed this soon into her trip, she would never have believed them and she certainly wouldn't have expected to be happy about it. Oh, how she was wrong. Yesterday morning all she thought about was exploring all of Westeros, today all she was thinking about was a certain pair of beautiful blue eyes, his kind words and a life at Winterfell. "How quickly one's life can change", she thought out loud.</p><p>The chamber maid turned to face her, "pardon milady? I didn't hear you".</p><p>Looking up (YN)'s cheeks turned a shade pinker, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud. Thank you for running my bath Tess, it looks and smells wonderful"</p><p>Seeming rather amused at (YN)'s words the chamber maid replied, "Not a problem milady. Is there anything else I can do for you, before I go?"</p><p>Shaking her head, (YN) said she was fine and that she would call for her if needed. Alone in her chamber, she submerged herself in the warm water not realising it was exactly what she needed. Trying to completely relax was impossible though, memories of that kiss kept creeping back into her mind. It had been so sweet and perfect, everything she imagined a first kiss should be. Even though she didn't know what married life would bring her, something told her she was lucky to be marrying a man like Robb. Already knowing he would treat her well, she could definitely see herself loving him, maybe she was already half way there. 'No', she thought to herself, 'I only meet him yesterday, it's not possible'.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"There you are, I should have guessed you would be here, you always are", Robb walked up to his brother Jon who was once again practicing with a long sword in the training yard.</p><p>Jon turned to face Robb and the expression he found there told him he had something important to say. Something that had him smiling from ear to ear and there was a look in his eye that Jon had never seen before, it was as though he was about to burst. It reminded him of a small child trying to keep a big secret. Putting away the sword Jon gestured with his hands, "here I am, what's got you so excited?" At first Robb just stood there moving from foot to foot, fidgeting with a big ridiculous grin on his face, looking as though he was having an argument in his own head. "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess".</p><p>"I'm not supposed to say, father is going to announce it at dinner tonight but I have to tell someone." Jon waited patiently for him to get to the point. ".........Lady (YN) and I are betrothed, we are to be married before father leaves for King's Landing." Jon fell silent for a moment too long, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how he felt. When he didn't reply, Robbs face fell a bit, "well..., what do you think?"</p><p>Jon was happy for his brother, he really was. But this news left him feeling hollow inside. Trying to shake such thoughts from his mind, he smiled widely at Robb, "That's great news, I'm happy for you brother. You always hated the idea of an arranged betrothal, but judging by the grin on your face I would say you have changed your mind".</p><p>"I know, but I never thought in a million years that I would be betrothed to someone like (YN). I mean, I've never even met a girl like her before". Robb's eyes filled with light the more he talked about her and Jon found it hard to listen. "I can't believe that yesterday morning I was so worried about her arrival and after dinner last night I was dreading the day she would leave. How did she change my mind so quickly?"</p><p>Jon understood completely, this girl had consumed his thoughts from the moment she stepped from her carriage. "It's really not that surprising Robb, I doubt that there's a man in all of Westeros who would turn her down". Jon couldn't look Robb in the eyes as he spoke, because he knew Robb would see right through him and he really didn't want to dampen his brother's spirits.</p><p>Robb continued talking and Jon realised with trepidation that Lady (YN) was going to be his favourite subject for quite some time. "At first I thought she was horrified by the betrothal, she went really quiet when our parents first told us, she couldn't even look at me. I felt upset for her".</p><p>Robb stopped talking for a moment and when Jon looked up from the ground he saw a look of disbelief there, "I spoke to her after we left the room, turns out she was worried I wouldn't want to marry her. Can you believe that?"</p><p>'Aye I could', Jon thought to himself, somehow he knew that Lady (YN) had no idea of the charm she held. "And.... What did you say?"</p><p>Robb smiled, "I just told her the truth and then we..... kissed and it was better than I could ever have imagined".</p><p>Jon took a quick sharp breath but recovered quickly. "I'm happy for you Robb, you will be a good husband to her and I'm sure she will make a fine wife". He wasn't lying, he knew he had no chance with a girl like (YN) nor did he have the right. No bastard would be good enough for her, she deserves a man who can give her everything and there was no one better to do it than his brother Robb.</p><p>"I know, I'm a lucky man". Robb looked a little melancholy as he spoke his next words, "I'm glad the ceremony will be before you leave for the Night's Watch too, it will probably be the last time we are all together for quite some time".</p><p>Matching Robb's expression Jon said, "Aye you're right, it's going to be very different around here in just a few weeks' time, half of us will be gone." The thought of leaving Winterfell did make him feel somewhat sentimental, knowing he would miss his family very much. However, Castle Black gave him the opportunity to make a difference, to make his life worth something. If he remained here, he would only ever be the bastard son of a great Lord, not worth anything. At least at Castle Black he was worth just as much as any other man. And now there was one more reason to leave, Lady (YN).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, the reader gets the chance to get to know her betrothed better, before their wedding day.</p>
<p>Series Warning: the series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it will not all be happy endings for Robb and the reader. The reader may or may not be paired with another character, further down the line.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it, I've enjoyed writing this chapter, please feel free to let me know what you think.</p>
<p>Chapter Warnings : None really, a tiny bit of angst at times, but fluff as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days had been a whirlwind. Winterfell was buzzing in preparation for Lord Robb and Lady (YN)'s wedding. It was only going to be a relatively small affair for the future Lord and Lady of the North, being at such short notice not many guests would get all the way to Winterfell in time. Still, the King and his family were there along with a few other houses that still remained from the King's feast and a small number of other houses were due to arrive before the big day. During those days (YN) wasn't expected to do anything and it was a strange feeling to her, with such a small household staff back home at Mountainbreak she was used to getting in and doing things. Lady Neasa was the first born child to the chieftain of mountain clan 'Hardy' and she knew the importance of a girl being able to look after herself. With all her family now gone from harsh winters or wildling and Ironborn raids, she knew too well how one can be left alone in the world and she made sure her daughter would not be left helpless, should the same happen to her. So growing up Lady (YN) was given all the lessons she needed to be a proper Lady, however, her parents also made sure she was given all the knowledge and skills she needed to look after herself if the need ever arose. So all this free time was something new to her, the most she had done in preparation for the wedding was to try on her dress. Just two days ago her mother had presented her with the very same dress she had worn on her wedding day. (YN) remembered seeing it as a young girl and thinking it was the most beautiful thing she had seen and looking at it now was no different. "Mother are you sure you want me to wear it?"</p>
<p>Lady Neasa's eyes began to water, "Of course I do, I didn't bring it along for me, I'm not planning on getting married again". Placing her hand over her daughter's she smiled, "I knew when we left Mountainbreak that we would soon find you a good match. And look, here we are on the first stop of our trip and you're betrothed the very next day." Giving her mother a kiss on her cheek (YN) got up to try the dress on.</p>
<p>"Mother it's perfect", and it was. Soft snow coloured fabric with dark accents made to look like the markings of their snowy owl sigil. It had a high neck and fitted sleeves right down to the wrists. The waist tapered in before subtly fanning out to the ground. Over the top of the dress was a very warm but delicately fashioned shawl, made to look as though it was created from soft pearlescent feathers. Standing there looking at her reflection, her mother came up behind her, "You look much more beautiful in it than I ever did", after drying her eyes Neasa tried distracting herself by adjusting the dress on (YN)'s frame, "The waist will need to be brought in a bit and the hem taken up at the bottom slightly, Lady Sansa has offered to do any alterations, well she actually insisted on doing them".</p>
<p>As (YN) stood there listening to her mother, the reality of all the changes this wedding would bring, came flooding into her mind like the rain of a soaking wet day. Her life as she had always known it, was never going to be the same. It saddened her and excited her equally, never again would her parents just be there when she needed them, she would miss horse rides with her brother, helping in the Mountainbreak kitchens, there was so much she would miss about that place. But waiting in front of her in just a couple of days' time stood a whole new life, new people, new adventures and Robb. "I really wish Angus could be here with us, I am going to miss you all so much".</p>
<p>Neasa tried to not let the tears fall again, "your brother really would have loved to be here, but he understands that Mountainbreak always needs its Lord at its hearth".</p>
<p>(YN) knew her mother was right, Mountainbreak was too isolated and unpredictable to run itself and this was the perfect opportunity for Angus to test the knowledge and skills he gained from father and mother. Tears began to gather at the corner of (YN)'s eyes and as she wiped them away she was thankful to hear a knock at the door. Both herself and her mother were in desperate need of a distraction, before their tears really gathered momentum. Neasa opened the door and found Sansa standing there rather impatiently. All (YN) could hear were Sansa's excited words, "Lady Neasa, does she have the dress on yet?"</p>
<p>Neasa opened the door fully, letting Sansa though and when she saw the dress she almost squealed. "That dress looks absolutely stunning on you Lady (YN). Robb is going to have a hard time remembering what to do when he sees you". Walking over to (YN) Sansa gave a closer inspection, taking note of the alterations she will need to make. "Lady Neasa this dress really is something special, did you make it yourself?"</p>
<p>(YN) was glad Sansa was preoccupied with the dress because she felt rather flustered at her comment and didn't know what to do or say. Neasa laughed loudly at Sansa's question. "No definitely not, needlework is in no way a talent of mine. My mother use to pull her hair out trying to teach me, I just didn't have the patience". Neasa walked over to her daughter and started fussing with her hair, probably to see what styles would suit the dress, "(YN) is very good though, I had to get a lady in from the village to teach her."</p>
<p>Sansa stood up straight taking a step back to admire the dress again, "I hope I will look this beautiful when I wed Prince Joffrey".</p>
<p>(YN) found it hard to think of this sweet and naive young girl marrying the Prince, she did not like the boy. He was rude and obnoxious to his family and their household and when she was around him there was a steady feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. Sansa however, felt no such feelings and constantly talked about how wonderful and charming he was. For Sansa's sake (YN) prayed she was wrong about him, "Of course you will be beautiful, just look at you, Prince Joffrey must consider himself very lucky."</p>
<p>Sansa seemed pleased with (YN)'s reply smiling as she finished pinning up the dress, "I think that should do it, it won't take me long to make the adjustments, I'll bring it back tomorrow for you to try it on again".</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>That night (YN) couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in her big cosy bed for what felt like hours, her brain just wouldn't shut down. Kicking off the furs she moved around her chambers trying to expel some energy. Being awake for so long now she was getting hungry again, silently cursing herself for not eating enough at dinner. Hearing her stomach talking, she looked over to the small table in the corner and found only fruit there. 'That's not going to help' she thought to herself, but she wasn't about to wake her chambermaid to go fetch her some food. Deciding she was too awake and too hungry to sleep, she looked down at herself in her nightgown and thought it best to quickly change, not knowing if there would be anyone still up. Making her way quietly out of her chambers she headed towards the kitchens. The hallways were very different this late at night, much more peaceful, the flickering glow of light from the torches hitting the stone walls was comforting. (YN) almost felt as if she was back home at Mountainbreak. Passing a few King's guards along the way, she greeted them silently with a nod of her head until she passed 'The Hound'. Since her arrival at Winterfell, she had only seen him from a distance and she had to admit he was an imposing and intimidating figure. Looking at him now though, with only a short distance between them she could tell he was a gruff man, but there was goodness in his eyes. As she neared him she spoke while looking directly into them, "Good evening Lord Clegane". Sandor was surprised by Lady (YN)'s greeting, normally people rush past him without even a sideways glance. But here she was looking right at him with no hint of unease, carrying a friendly smile on her lips.</p>
<p>Sandor replied in his usual grumpy manner, "Isn't it too late to be wanderin' round by yourself? You should be sleepin".</p>
<p>(YN) inwardly laughed at his surely tone, "Probably, but my stomach has other ideas, it's not going to let me rest until I've fed it, would you like me to bring you something back?"</p>
<p>While considering her words, Sandor realised this girl was not like other Lady's, she was different, why didn't she shy away from him? Like everyone else. "Nah, I better wait til I'm done here", (YN) only nodded her head and continued on down the hall, when she heard him say, "On second thoughts maybe I'll have a chicken if there's any left".</p>
<p>Turning around she chuckled quietly and nodded her head again, "I'll see what I can do, Lord Clegane".</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Knowing her way around Winterfell quite well now, she could see the kitchen doorway ahead of her, a soft glowing light coming from inside. Nearing the entrance (YN) saw a dark headed figure sitting by a large wooden table in the centre. When she realised it was Jon Snow her feet staggered slightly and she contemplated whether to head back to her chambers, for she really didn't know him very well. Having only being introduced to him by Robb that one time, he always seemed to keep his distance. It was too late now though Jon was already looking at her, his eyes wide. Saying the first thing that sprung to mind she felt as though she was babbling, "I hope I'm not disturbing you Lord Snow, but I feel so hungry that it's keeping me awake. I need to eat something now or I'll never sleep". It must have sounded amusing because he gave a soft warm laugh, making her exhale and smile.</p>
<p>As he heard footsteps reaching the doorway, Jon looked up wondering who it could possibly be at this time of night. When his eyes landed on a small figure, he quietly sighed, 'of all the people it had to be her, Lady (YN)'. Finding her standing shyly in the doorway, he realised he was staring, but he couldn't find any words. When she spoke, it made him laugh, putting her at ease as she made her way into the kitchen. Coming into better view as the candle's bathed her in a soft yellow light, Jon noticed how she tried to tame her messy (H/C) hair and smooth out her crumpled dress. Even in her tousled state, Jon found her adorable and captivating, finally admitting to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful girl. Jon stood as she walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the table, "Are you having the same trouble Lord Snow?"</p>
<p>Sitting back down Jon smiled, to his side was a large plate of bread, cheese and leftover roast meat which he had been picking at for the past hour. Sliding it over to (YN), he gestured for her to help herself. "Aye I am, you know you can just call me Jon, I'm not a Lord". There was no malice to his tone, he was simply pointing out the fact.</p>
<p>Grabbing some bread and slicing some cheese she replied, "I know, but I didn't want to seem impolite". Taking a bite, (YN) was grateful to finally have some food in her belly and the chance to speak to her soon to be 'brother by law'. Glancing back up at him, while taking another bite she noticed him staring off into the darkness as if in deep thought and she was right. Jon was having a hard time deciding whether to leave or not, he knew he should, but he just couldn't do it. In the end he decided to stay, telling himself that it wouldn't be right to leave a Lady alone at night in a strange castle.</p>
<p>Trying to think of something to say, he turned his head towards her and said the first thing that came to mind, "You're very good with the bow and arrow, easily the best I've seen. Arya can't stop talking about you, you've made quite an impression".</p>
<p>"Thank you Jon", was all (YN) could think to say, his compliment took her off guard and the embarrassment was clear on her face. Even in the low candlelight, Jon could see her cheeks grow red and he fought the urge to reach out and touch them. Instead, he turned to the bench behind him, grabbing another glass to offer her refreshment.</p>
<p>Holding the glass between them, he asked her whether she wanted any wine or ale, "wine please, with any luck it will help me grow tired, it usually does. I should have had some at dinner and then maybe I would have fallen asleep hours ago". Wondering why she was babbling again and putting it down to her lack of sleep (YN) asked Jon a question, in hopes it would stop her from talking so much drivel. "Robb tells me that you're leaving for the Night's Watch soon, why?"</p>
<p>Handing over the glass of wine, her fingers brushed the side of his as she took it from his hands and the warmth of the contact travelled throughout his whole body. Trying to ignore the sensation he moved his hands away quickly and placed them under the table. "Aye, I've wanted to join for as long as I can remember, I'll be leaving the same day as father and my sisters". Looking at her face he could tell she wasn't satisfied by the answer and was waiting for more, her (E/C) eyes looking at his with curiosity. "There is not very much I can really offer anyone here, at least at the Night's Watch I can do something useful". The curiosity in her eyes transformed to something else, was it empathy? Or maybe compassion? He wasn't sure, but he felt like she understood a lot more from his words than he intended.</p>
<p>Hearing his words made (YN) feel heavy-hearted, she didn't know him very well at all, but from what she gathered his family loved him very much. Well, Lady Catelyn being the exception, (YN) could see she barely tolerated him and that her opinions had rubbed off on Sansa somewhat. However, sitting across from him now, barely at an arm's length she could tell he was good and kind. Surely he didn't believe there was no use or need for him here amongst his family. Feeling as though she wanted to tell him he was wrong and knowing that she shouldn't (YN) instead replied, "I'm sure you will do very well for yourself at the Night's Watch, from what I've seen in the training yard you're very good with a sword. And I'm sure they are always happy to have a Stark amongst their ranks".</p>
<p>Her words felt very kind and genuine, stirring up strange feelings, but they were untrue, "I'm not a Stark though, I'm a bastard".</p>
<p>Jon didn't know how or why she almost looked offended by what he said, but she did. Giving a little sigh (YN) took a breath, "Jon, you have just as much Stark blood running through your veins as your siblings, you are a Stark, it doesn't matter how you spell your last name. Just as I am as much a Hardy, as I am a (YLN)".</p>
<p>Not knowing what to say, Jon just sat there, his eyes staring at the cup of ale in his hands. After a long moment of silence (YN) continued and he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "My mother and I are the last of our line, my grandfather was the Chieftain for Clan Hardy, his father and grandfather's before him stretched back thousands of years to the first men". Taking a moment before continuing, her face filled with conviction, "His line finished with the death of his sons, now Clan Hardy has a new line of chieftains, but that does not erase who I am. And I will make sure any children I am blessed with, know who their ancestors are, regardless of whether they come from a great house, clan or otherwise". Jon just sat there not knowing what to say, why did her words affect him like this? It was clear she held no prejudice towards bastards and for some reason it meant the world to him. "Sorry Jon, normally I don't talk this much, it must be my lack of sleep".</p>
<p>Taking a sip from the cup of ale he still held, Jon shook his head, "there's no need to apologise, but can I ask you a question?" (YN) only nodded her head in reply, wisps of hair falling into her beautiful face. "Is your brother not your mother's son?"</p>
<p>Spinning the sharp knife between her fingers she stopped to cut herself some more cheese, "Angus was born a Snow like you, just after my father returned from King Robert's rebellion. Father didn't know of his existence until the mother died a few months later". As she looked out into the darkness of the kitchen Jon could see a fond smile appear on her lips, "by the time Angus arrived at Mountainbreak, mother and father were already married and expecting me".</p>
<p>Jon now understood why (YN) spoke the way she did when he called himself a bastard, 'her brother was born one and she loved him anyway'. Nodding his head in understanding Jon gave a small smile and exhaled, "and your father, when did he legitimize Lord Angus?"</p>
<p>(YN) answered straight away without hesitation, "before I was born, at my mother's insistence. She loved him from the day he arrived, like he was her own". Jon was surprised by what (YN) was telling him, it made for a very different story to his, "It didn't matter to her whether I had been born a boy or girl. Angus was fathers first born son, bastard or not."</p>
<p>Without Jon even speaking she knew what he was thinking, he was comparing Lady Catelyn to her mother and it upset (YN) to think he didn't have the same loving childhood as Angus. "Your mother sounds like a pretty amazing lady".</p>
<p>"Yes, she is" picking up a piece of bread (YN) took a small bite as if to distract herself. It was obvious to Jon she was thinking about her parents impending departure, not wanting to see her this way Jon changed the subject.</p>
<p>"I know you and Robb haven't known each other very long, but I can tell he thinks the world of you". There was the smile he wanted to see, it was only a small smile but somehow it reached her eyes which were now full of life. He was glad to see she had genuine feelings for his brother, even if it did break his heart a little. "He is a good brother and a good man, I know he will be a good husband".</p>
<p>"Yes, I think he will and I hope I can make him a good wife". Before Jon had a chance to reply (YN)'s cheeks dimpled with a cheeky smile, "he tells me he has a surprise for me tomorrow, a chance for us to spend some time alone before we marry, do you know what he is planning? He refuses to tell me".</p>
<p>Jon laughed at her expression, it was pleading and hopeful and if he knew what Robb had planned he would have found it difficult to not tell her. "Sorry, I don't know", she tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, as if she didn't believe him. Putting his hands palms up in front of himself, he laughed again, "Honestly, I don't". Seeming satisfied with his answer, she put her hand loosely over her mouth and gave the most unladylike yawn he had ever seen and he found it absolutely endearing.</p>
<p>Rubbing her eyes, (YN) stood, "I think I'm finally ready for bed, thank you for your company Jon, it was nice to finally get the chance to speak to you". Standing up Jon wished he could escort her back to her chambers, but knew there were too many guards along the way. It would not be good for her reputation if they thought she was running around at night with the bastard of Winterfell. Instead, he bid her a simple goodnight as she excused herself from the kitchen, but she turned around before she even reached the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, do you mind if I take some of the food, I promised Lord Clegane a plate. I'm sure a man that size must require constant sustenance".</p>
<p>Why was he not surprised by this thoughtful gesture, no one can even look at 'The Hound' and here she was offering him food. Shaking his head fondly Jon gently pushed the plate across the table, "of course, take it. Goodnight Lady (YN)". Once she had left the kitchen he blew out the candles and made his way to his own chambers, knowing that this beautiful girl, whether he liked it or not, had found a permanent place in his heart.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was a rather cold and frosty morning, the sun was nowhere in sight and thick, heavy clouds filled the sky, casting a dreary grey light across Winterfell. Not that (YN) and Robb noticed, they were absorbed in their own little world filled with blue skies and wispy white clouds. Walking hand in hand, (YN) looked up at Robb and for the third time asked, "please tell me where we are going".</p>
<p>Laughing at her impatience he looked at her and smiled, then standing still he spoke, "I don't need to, we're here". They were standing in front of the stables, when (YN) peered inside she saw two horses saddled and ready to go. "You have spoken so fondly of going horse riding with your brother and I know I'm not Lord Angus, but I'm hoping I'll do until you see him next."</p>
<p>The look on Robb's face was so anxious and sweet (YN) thought her heart would melt. Turning to face him completely, she reached up on to her toes and placed the softest kiss on his cheek, feeling the soft stubble of his short beard under her lips. "Of course you will do, a ride sounds absolutely wonderful". Holding her hand gently behind him, Robb pulled her through the stable door. Letting go, (YN) moved towards the horses and stood between them, giving them both a pat on their necks. "Which one will I be riding?"</p>
<p>"Whichever one you want, they are both good horses and easy to ride". Robb watched her as she rubbed the snout of the chestnut mare and turning to Hodor with a joyful expression, she thanked him for preparing the horses. By the time Robb had made his way over to help her up, she was already sitting in the saddle and ready to go. Quietly impressed he mounted his horse, "Well, let's get going then". Once they moved past Winter Town, they were able to ride more freely and Robb couldn't believe how well she rode and how graceful she looked doing it. But it was the look on her face that had him mesmerized, looking so free and happy, without a worry in the world, he hoped he would see that same look every day from then on. By evening tomorrow, he would be able to call this brilliant girl his wife and he just couldn't wipe the smile off his face thinking about it.</p>
<p>(YN) stopped a moment to tidy up her hair, all the riding had caused it to become a terrible mess, quietly she cursed herself for not being able to do her own braids, 'I should have gotten Tess to braid it for me this morning'. By this time Robb had pulled his horse to a stop beside her. They had been riding for most of the morning and Robb was enjoying himself so much he almost forgot about the special lunch he had planned. "We should probably head back now, for the next part of your surprise".</p>
<p>(YN) stopped trying to tie her hair up, it was a waste of time anyway and with a shocked look on her face she said, "you mean to tell me there's more".</p>
<p>Leaning over towards her with both hands still on the reigns, he gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips. "Aye", was all he said, before his face washed over with a look of pure mischief. Racing off ahead of her, he turned his head around, "I'll race you back to Winter Town".</p>
<p>Without hesitation (YN) set off after him laughing, "Robb Stark, you cheat". Leaning down over her horse's mane she whispered, "come on girl let's catch these boy's" and off they went picking up speed and gaining ground. Feeling her mare hold back a little, (YN) gave it another gentle squeeze with her legs and before she knew it, she was right on their tale, "you better not let me win Stark, I want to win this fair and square."</p>
<p>Robb was shocked at how quickly (YN) had caught up. One second she was trailing behind him, the next she was in his ear warning him to not take it easy on her. Soon she had started inching ahead, her long (H/C) hair trailing behind her. Giving his horse a little kick, he tried to keep up but it was pointless, every time he picked up speed she almost doubled it. Reaching the perimeters of Winter Town (YN) slowed down and Robb soon caught up, "Please remind me to never, ever challenge you to a race again my lady".</p>
<p>A little out of breath she rubbed the length of the mare's neck, "beautiful girl" she said before turning her attention to Robb, "maybe next time you should give me a slower horse".</p>
<p>This was a side of (YN) he hadn't seen yet and he loved it. Normally she was always so quiet and humble and sweet and he absolutely adored her for it. But right now with her hair windswept and falling down around her face and her cheeks flushed from riding, her eyes and words were filled with a playful smugness leaving him breathless. Clearing his throat and looking a little sheepish Robb admitted, "That mare there, is the slowest of the two".</p>
<p>Biting her bottom lip and smiling at the same time she replied light-heartedly, "then maybe next time you should give me a donkey".</p>
<p>Robb couldn't help but laugh at her teasing words, loving that she seemed more relaxed, like she was really beginning to be herself around him and if he thought he was smitten before, he now knew for sure. "Well then, let's get these horses back to the stables, I think your mare has earnt a good rest".</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>(YN) looked up at Robb as he guided her through the Godswood, a peaceful and contented look on his face, "Thank you, Robb, for taking me riding, I had the most wonderful time".</p>
<p>Squeezing her hand gently, he let it go and replied, "Anytime", he continued walking while he carefully removed a leaf from her hair, "tell me how did you learn to ride like that?"</p>
<p>All signs of her playful smugness gone, (YN) gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess it's just because I love riding so much and I use to do it all the time."</p>
<p>Stopping in front of a large stone wall at the edge of the Godswood, Robb gestured towards an archway, "For the life of me, I don't know why I didn't bring you here when I showed you around the other day". When he looked at her, (YN) noticed how his cheeks blushed in the slightest way, "the Gods know how hard I tried to stretch out our time together".</p>
<p>Walking through the archway (YN) saw the most magnificent glass garden, so much more impressive than the one back at Mountainbreak. It was enormous, with a high pitched roof and gables everywhere, looking as though there was a small forest inside. As Robb opened the door for her, he soaked in the look of wonder on her features and lead her in with a hand on her lower back. Once inside (YN) felt her mouth drop open, up the back it was just like any other glass garden, growing various fruit and vegetables, but up the front it took on a whole new life. Filled with beautiful exotic trees and colourful flowers everywhere, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Now realising where all the pretty flowers in her chambers came from, (YN) silently laughed at herself for not figuring it out sooner. Set in the middle of the garden was a large fur, upon it lay a basket overflowing with food and refreshment. Coming up behind her, Robb began to gently rub her upper arms and (YN) spun around to face him, "When did you organise all this?</p>
<p>Taking one of her hands, he walked over to the fur and they sat down together, "I planned it all out yesterday, well it was all my idea, but Sansa and one of the kitchen hands organised everything".</p>
<p>Feeling warm in the glass garden (YN) moved to take off her cloak, placing it behind her, "Well it looks lovely and this is such a perfect setting, we have nothing like this back home". Robb a little surprised, asked whether Mountainbreak had a glass garden to which she replied with a smile, "Of course we have one, we couldn't survive without it. We just don't grow any flowers or ornamental trees, all the space is used for growing food".</p>
<p>"Aye, that makes sense. Actually, that's one of the reasons I wanted to bring you here", picking a perfectly formed snow white rose, he placed it in her hand. "Father tells me this whole section of the garden will be gone soon, that we will need all the available space to grow food for the oncoming long winter".</p>
<p>Lifting the rose to her nose (YN) took in a deep breath, smiling at the sweet fragrance, nodding her head she spoke, "Yes father thinks there is a long winter coming, far longer than one I've ever seen".</p>
<p>Even with all the talk of winter, Robb felt hot, his cloak too heavy for the warmth of the glass garden. Removing his cloak and putting it aside, he reached over and grabbed the basket, "Well, let's enjoy the garden while we have it". Sitting there, they ate, chatted and laughed, talking about many things, stories of their families, their childhood, their favourite foods and pastimes. Both of them relishing in the chance to get to know one another. Feeling more and more content in each other's company, (YN) lay there resting her head in Robb's lap. Lifting his hand from her soft hair he traced over the line of her collarbone, the feel of her skin like silk under his fingertips. After a long and comfortable moment of silence, Robb picked up and studied the pendants hanging from the chain around her neck, "You always wear this don't you?"</p>
<p>Sitting up (YN) turned to face him, now holding the pendants between her fingers. One was a Snowy Owl, her father's sigil and the other her mother's, an Ironwood tree for Clan Hardy. "Yes, my parents gave them to me on my last nameday, I like to always have them with me".</p>
<p>Leaning over to his cloak, Robb reached in and pulled out a small box, with a nervous bite of his bottom lip he placed it in her hands. "I was going to give this to you tomorrow after we marry, but I've decided I cannot wait". Looking down at the box, (YN) took a breath and looked back up at Robb who gave her a nod of encouragement, "go on, open it". When she did, she was overcome, sitting inside was a small pendant of a Direwolf, not knowing what to say she looked at Robb again, emotion clear in her eyes. "I was hoping you might like to add it to your other pendants". Placing a hand on the side of her face he leaned over, tenderly connecting his lips with hers. It was their longest kiss yet and both of them felt its intensity soar, neither one wanting to stop. Robb reluctantly pulled away, taking a deep breath to calm down his racing heart. Biting his bottom lip again he looked at (YN), finding her gazing back with the shyest smile and rosy red cheeks, it made him want to reach out and kiss her again.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Robb, I love it, it's beautiful". Holding the pendant between her fingers, she gave him a hug and laid back down to rest her head in his lap. It really did mean the world to her, it made her feel like she belonged. A symbol from Robb to show her she was part of his family. And as he sat there running his fingers through her hair, she knew she would add it to her chain tomorrow and never take it off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big day has arrived, everything is ready and the longer Robb waits, the more nervous he gets. The reader is coping a little better, looking forward to what her new life will bring.</p><p>Series Warning: the series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it will not all be happy endings for Robb and the reader. The reader may or may not be paired with another character, further down the line.</p><p>Chapter Warnings : A tiny bit of angst at times, there may or may not be a bedding ceremony. Mostly it's just fluff.</p><p>A/N : I really hope you guys enjoy this one, because you will need to strap yourselves in for the next two chapters, they will be full of angst (After all, this is Westeros). </p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message</p><p>Please feel free to leave comments and feedback, it will help me to improve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in her chambers with everyone fussing around her, (YN) was relieved to hear a knock at her door. 'Thank the Gods' she thought to herself, knowing it must be her father coming to escort her to the Godswood. Everyone would go now and join up with the other guests, leaving just herself and her father and she looked forward to a few moments of relative peace and quiet. Neasa turned to her daughter and taking both her hands said, "That will be your father, which means, it's time", then her eyes welled up and giving (YN) a kiss on her forehead she continued, "I'll see you in the Godswood my beautiful baby girl". Dropping her hands and biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying, (YN) buried her face in her mother's hair in a long tight embrace.</p><p>Outside his daughter's chamber door, he could hear feet shuffling about and the excited murmurs of everyone inside. Finally, when the door opened, Lord Rowan stood aside and exchanged greetings with the women as they filtered out, no doubt going to join the growing crowd in the Godswood. Lady Neasa was the last to exit the room, looking quite emotional, she gave her husband a simple kiss on the cheek and made a comment on how beautiful (YN) looked. After what seemed like an eternity, the chamber entrance cleared allowing him to make his way inside, but he was stopped in his tracks at the vision of his daughter standing in the centre of the room. Dressed in her mother's wedding gown with her hair partly braided and the rest falling beautifully around her face and shoulders, she looked nothing like the little girl he knew. Instead, his little girl stood there all grown, confident and beautiful. Rowan felt both sadness and an immense sense of pride, sadness at the thought of saying goodbye to his little girl, but immense pride in the woman she had become. Taking a deep breathe he entered the room and (YN) gave him his favourite smile. "My daughter, you look perfect. Even more beautiful than your mother on her wedding day, but let's not tell her I said that".</p><p>Walking up to her, Rowan gave her a long, warm hug and hugging him back, she replied with a smile, "I won't, I'm so glad you're here. Everyone was making such a fuss, when all I need is a little peace and quiet for a bit".</p><p>Holding (YN) at arm's length Rowan gave her a thoughtful gaze, "Would you like to stay here a short while or would you prefer to just head out and take our time?"</p><p>"I think the latter, if I stay in here any longer I'll just start thinking too much". Giving her a nod of understanding, Rowan took her arm in his and rubbed the back of her hand as they both made their way through the door and down the long length of the hallway. Reaching the end of the hall the doors opened and the cool night air came flooding in, (YN) welcomed it as it instantaneously sent a wave of calmness over her, cooling her flushed cheeks and clearing her mind. It reminded her of Mountainbreak when she would sit outside under her favourite tree, whenever she was nervous, sad or angry the cold air would always help her settle down and think more clearly. Taking a deep breathe, she stepped outside and took a moment to gaze up at the night sky. It was so dark that every star shone so brightly making the sky look like a vast black ocean whose starlight was shimmering off its rippling surface. Feeling quite calm now, (YN) looked to her father and he knew without her even speaking a word, that she was ready.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>At the other end of the scale was Robb, he was so nervous now he felt like he was going to be sick. Standing under the heart tree, he knew nothing would calm him until he saw 'her'. He had felt like this since the middle of the day, from the time Lady Neasa had whisked her away, to dress her for the ceremony. Before she turned to walk away, (YN) had looked shyly to the ground before looking back to him saying, "I will see you soon, 'my' Lord Stark". The thought of her words, bringing a small smile to his lips, he loved it when she spoke of him as being hers. Shaking his head to himself, he wondered why he felt so nervous, he was so happy but still in disbelief that he was about to marry a Lady like (YN). Growing up, especially the last year or so, he had been dreading the idea of betrothal and marriage, thinking he'd be matched with someone he wouldn't care for at all. There had even been talk of a betrothal to a Frey girl, which sent an unpleasant shiver throughout his whole body. Thinking back to less than an hour ago, when he was getting ready in his chambers with his father and brothers, Eddard had told him, "I'm happy we have found you such a good match, House (YLN) may not be one of the main houses, but it is a good and honourable one. And the northerners will be happy you are marrying one of our own." Stopping for a moment, Eddard pulled out the Stark cloak which would be placed around (YN)'s shoulders during the ceremony and handed it to Robb, "It is also fortunate that Lady (YN) is intelligent and she has a kind manner, I think she will be of invaluable support to you, when you become Ward of the North". Before he continued, Eddard's expression changed and if Robb didn't know any better, he thought he looked sentimental, "And, I can see you both like each other very much, it's not very often that an arranged betrothal plays out this way". Then Eddard cleared his throat, a sign that he was done talking about such things and before Robb had a chance to reply, Rickon piped in,</p><p>"And she is really pretty too, Robb is always staring at her". Everyone laughed at that and Robb gave him a disapproving look before he laughed too, whilst ruffling up his hair,</p><p>"I better not find you staring young brother, or you'll have me to answer to". Robb noticed Jon sitting over on the bed putting on his boots, looking as though he was keeping at a distance. Walking over to him, Robb spoke in a light-hearted tone, "I know you're a man of few words Jon, but you seem extra quiet", then in a more serious voice he asked, "Is there something bothering you?"</p><p>Giving Robb an awkward smile, Jon replied, "Of course not, I'm fine", then as if he was trying to deflect attention away from himself, he continued, "Not long to go now, we'll have to head down to the Godswood shortly".</p><p>"Aye, I know and within the hour we will have a new member of House Stark" Robb's face lit up with a nervous smile, but he noticed how Jon's became a little withdrawn" making him wonder why? "(YN) told me she finally got the chance to speak to you a couple of nights ago, when she ran into you down in the kitchens."</p><p>Nodding his head slightly, Jon gave Robb a tentative smile and looked back down to wipe over his already clean boots. "Aye, we chatted for a while, she is a lovely girl." Robb felt Jon seemed almost uncomfortable talking to him, however before he had the chance to say anything further Eddard interrupted, announcing it was time to go, to which Jon looked somewhat relieved.</p><p>The guests in the Godswood suddenly grew quiet, bringing Robb back to the present moment. From where he stood, he could not see beyond them, but he knew his betrothed must be near. Standing with his hands clenched together in front of him and his eyes staring blankly at his feet, he felt as though his stomach was in knots. Robb then felt someone firmly tap his shoulder a couple of times, looking up he saw his father's eyes smiling at him, "It's time". As he looked beyond the aisle that had formed between the guests, all of his nerves just melted away and a calmness washed over him. The scene that lay before him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, the light from the lanterns that everyone held, bathed (YN) in the softest yellow light and the moon and stars filtered down on her from between the Godswood trees. Dressed all in white, her family cloak lay upon her shoulders and the most exquisite smile graced her lips, just for him. Returning her smile only seemed to make her smile more and he knew in that moment that he would never love another.</p><p>The Godswood stood silent for a long moment and (YN) took in all of its beauty. A light fog drifted in the distance enhanced by the moonlight that fell down like ribbons between the branches and leaves. To the side of the heart tree lay a pool of water as black as the night sky, the yellow light of the lanterns reflecting off its mirrored surface. The sight of Robb waiting for her under the heart tree, made her breathe catch in her throat, he was so handsome and strong and the smile that appeared when his eyes fell upon her, momentarily stopped all flow of thought. Rowan brought her back to her surrounds with a gentle tug on her arm, stepping forward down the makeshift aisle, every step bringing her closer to her new life. When they came to a stop, there was a moment of complete silence, until the call of an owl echoed throughout the Godswood. When it stopped, Eddard spoke and the ceremony began. "Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"</p><p>Giving his daughter a gentle closed smile, Rowan let go of her arm and took a small step forward. "(YN) of House (YLN), comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"</p><p>As Robb stepped forward, he took a deep breath and exhaled, with a strong and confident voice he said, "Robb of House Stark, heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?"</p><p>Again her father spoke, "Rowan of House (YLN), her father and Lord of Mountainbreak".</p><p>Eddard turning to face (YN) dipped his head slightly and giving her a warm smile asked, "Lady (YN), will you take this man?"</p><p>Taking a step forward, brought her one step closer to Robb, she could almost reach out and touch him, instead she looked right into those beautiful blue eyes and with rosy red cheeks and a shy smile said, "I take this man".</p><p>Robb moved to stand next to (YN), resisting the urge to take her in his arms, then holding each other's hand, they kneeled before the heart tree. Everyone was quiet for a silent moment of prayer, the only noise sounding from the crunch of dry leaves under the couple's knees. Then in the final act of the ceremony Robb stood and helped (YN) to her feet, taking her family cloak from her shoulders, he handed it to Lord Rowan. With his heart beating fast from anticipation, he took the Stark cloak from his father and placed it gently around (YN)'s waiting frame. Moving his hand to the nape of her neck, he leaned in and with his lips brushing against her ear, whispered, "You are absolutely breathtaking my beautiful wife".</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once again, music, laughter, wine and ale flowed around the great hall. Never had Winterfell held two great feasts so close together and everyone was having a wonderful evening, the bride and groom especially. Jon noticed how they were completely absorbed in each other's company while they feasted at the main table, with (YN)'s parents and her new family. Robb would entangle his fingers with hers or gently rub her back and whisper words in her ear. In turn, he would see (YN) entwine her arm with Robbs or say something that would make him laugh and give him the most heart stopping smiles. Then there was her dancing, so graceful, yet lively and perfect, he was beginning to wonder if there was anything this girl couldn't do. Without knowing it, Jon was enjoying himself, seeing her so happy made him smile. Watching her dance with Bran and Rickon had him in a daydream and he didn't even notice when Robb sat down beside him, until he nudged him with his shoulder. "You look to be in a better mood now".</p><p>Jon's cheeks turned a shade darker, "Aye, it's been a great night". Then grabbing Robb a cup of ale and holding up his, he said, "Here's to you and (YN)".</p><p>They both drank a large mouthful and slapping Jon on the back, Robb spoke, "She told me she is going to dance with all of my brothers tonight, looks like you'll be next". Jon nearly choked on his ale at this, but Robb only laughed and continued, "She is enjoying herself so much, she might even ask Theon for a dance".</p><p>After recovering, Jon faced Robb and asked, "What do you mean, doesn't Lady (YN) like Theon?"</p><p>Not wanting to take his eyes from his new wife, Robb replied, "It's not that she dislikes him, it's just that he's Ironborn and the Ironborn raid Mountainbreak quite often". Eventually taking his eyes from her, he turned to face Jon and continued, "Lord Rowan told me, that when Lady Neasa was giving birth to (YN) they were in the middle of being raided by them. He said it was the biggest raid they had ever seen, the grounds of Mountainbreak looked like a battle field". Taking another mouthful of ale, Robb spoke again, his face more serious, "Lady Neasa's father died during that raid, protecting his daughter's chamber door".</p><p>Jon listened intently to Robb while he spoke and tried not to think about what could have happened if the Ironborn had made their way through that door. "Well then, I'm guessing Lady (YN)'s not too fond of Wildling's either, because they raid Mountainbreak a lot too".</p><p>Robb turned back to his wife, with a look that Jon could only describe as admiration and wonder, "You would think so, but no. She says that unlike the Ironborn, the Wildings only raid to survive and feed their families".</p><p>Looking down at his cup of ale, Jon absentmindedly shook his head, her empathy came as no real surprise, "Father's right, she will be good to have by your side, when you become Ward of the North".</p><p>"Aye, I know". At that moment, Robb started laughing, making Jon lift his head, "Hope you have your dancing shoes on brother, she's on her way over".</p><p>Not knowing where to look, Jon's face went red, clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of dancing with (YN). As much as he loved the thought of being that close to her, it just wouldn't be a good idea. However, before he even had the chance to think of an excuse not to, (YN) was already sitting with them both and in an amused tone said, "Don't worry Jon, I was going to ask you to dance, but the look on your face tells me you don't want to."</p><p>Jon gave a short smile and took another drink of ale, "You wouldn't want to dance with me anyway, your feet would be sorry if you did."</p><p>(YN) took Robbs ale from his hands and took a good drink herself, then dipping her head to the side and raising an eyebrow she said, "That's not a good excuse, I've seen how quick you can move in the training yard, if you can do that then you can learn to dance". With that (YN) leaned in and said something to Robb that Jon didn't hear, then after kissing his cheek she stood to walk away, standing there she smiled at Jon, "Next time, when we are all at a feast together, I will get that dance from you Jon".</p><p>Knowing that it would be quite some time before he was at another feast, if any at all, Jon held up his ale and replied with a smile, "Ok then, until next time." Then (YN) gave the top of his shoulder a quick rub and walked away to where Sansa had called her over.</p><p>Feeling a little flustered from her contact, Jon leaned across the table to grab some more bread, ripping off a piece and putting it in his mouth. Thankfully, Robb was looking at (YN)'s retreating form and didn't notice Jon's somewhat awkward response. With an amused smile, Robb turned to Jon and said, "You know, I haven't known her for very long, but I know she will hold you to that. For all her calm and sweet ways, I have noticed she is just as headstrong and determined". Even though Jon didn't say anything, he knew this to be true, those qualities shone through in the kitchen the other night. Just as Robb opened his mouth to speak again, Catelyn ushered for him to come over to the main table, bitterly looking to Jon as she did so. Robb ignoring his mother's glare, stood to leave, "Must be time for the last course, I'll speak to you later brother".</p><p>The feast was humming along nicely and it had been a great night, even the few southerners there admitted, albeit begrudgingly, that the usually gloomy northerners had put on a superb evening. The bride and groom sat happily hand in hand at the table, young children were fast asleep in their mother's arms and many faces were flushed from either too much grape or grain. However, many of the men in the hall grew rowdy and restless and Jon's ears pricked up when he heard talk of a bedding ceremony, as their eyes feasted hungrily over (YN). Suddenly, he felt overwhelmingly compelled to protect her from any disrespect and humiliation. Wasting no time, he made his way over to stand behind Robb and Eddard, all the while ignoring Catelyn's disapproving stare. Tapping him on the shoulder, he leaned down and spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to alarm (YN), and told Robb of what he heard. Immediately, Robb moved to stand, his chair scraping loudly across the stone floor as he pushed away from the table. However, his father had overheard and before Robb had the chance to stand, Eddard held him down in his chair with a stern hand on his shoulder, "It's okay son, let me take care of it". By this stage (YN) was looking at Robb with questioning eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he moved his chair back in beside her, giving her a reassuring smile, while he moved his arm protectively around her lower back. Jon stood back now, knowing his father would do as he said, but he stayed close enough to Robb and (YN) to help out, should the need arise. Eddard stood from his chair and soon gained everyone's attention, after sending Bran over to the band, to stop the flow of music. "Both Lady Catelyn and I, along with Lord and Lady (YLN), would like to thank you all for making your way to Winterfell, to help us celebrate the marriage of Lord Robb and Lady (YN)". Many of the guests erupted into loud cheers, lifting their drinks in the air as Eddard waited for them to settle before continuing. "The celebrations will, I'm sure, continue into the night for quite a while, but I think the time has come to send off the future Lord and Lady of the North."</p><p>Again, the guests began to cheer, the King joining in too, making it obvious to those around him that he wanted to see a bedding ceremony tonight. However, Robert soon became quiet on the matter, after a look from Eddard that could have been considered treason. Queen Cersei, looking at her husband with distain and a roll of her eyes, took another sip of her wine, clearly bored by the whole evening. A little further along the table sat Tyrion, who even in his drunk state, noticed Robb sitting protectively next to his new wife and how Jon standing just a few steps back, kept his eyes trained on any man he deemed a threat towards Lady (YN)'s virtue. Tyrion felt for the poor boy, it was so obvious to him that he loved the girl and in a different world and circumstances, Tyrion could see a girl like her, loving him too.</p><p>Eddard gestured for the guests to listen and they soon settled back down, before he continued, "However, Lord Robb made it clear to me earlier, that there will be no bedding ceremony tonight. Instead, let us raise our drinks and toast to their union". Apart from a few murmurs of disappointment, everybody happily obliged, Lord Rowan sending a nod of thanks to both Robb and Eddard, whilst (YN) let out a breathe she didn't realise she was holding. Robb moving his arm from her back, took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze and turning to Jon, mouthed 'thank you'. Accepting Robb's gratitude with a simple nod, Jon decided it was time for him to retire for the evening. As glad as he was to be able to help, he really didn't want to hang around and witness their send off, the thought of them heading off to their chamber as man and wife, left him feeling a little numb inside.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Walking hand in hand along the stone hallway, Robb and (YN) could still hear the cheers coming from the great hall behind them. Feeling quite nervous at the thought of what was to come, (YN) felt the need to speak, hoping it would help them both relax. "It sounds like the feast may go on for quite some time yet. Your parents did a wonderful job organising everything at such short notice, I thought it was all perfect".</p><p>Robb was thankful for her words, he had wanted to say something but had come up with nothing, his nerves getting the better of him. Feeling himself relax a little, he spoke, "It really was, wasn't it?" Then lifting his head to look in her eyes, he said, "And you, you looked absolutely stunning coming through the Godswood, never have I seen a more beautiful sight. It will be etched in my memory forever". (YN) could feel her face redden, but before she could even think of something to say, she saw a familiar look wash over Robb's face. The same look he had only yesterday, when he challenged her to a race, before taking a jump-start.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she said with a small smile, "What are you planning in that handsome little head of yours, Robb Stark?" Giving her a cheeky grin, he scoped her up in his arms and without a word, swiftly began walking again, heading towards their now shared chambers. In her daze, (YN) giggled and put her arms around Robbs neck, surprised at how easily he carried her away, his breath barely quickening. Reaching the door, Robb somehow managed to open it without (YN)'s feet even touching the floor and before she knew it, he had closed the door behind them and placed her gently back down, still holding her in his arms. With her arms still around his neck and giggles still escaping her lips, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then turning around (YN) nestled her back into his chest and had a good look around the room. It was much like her other room, only slightly bigger. A large table was set up like a desk over near the window and another table in the corner was filled with food, wine and ale, a generous fireplace flickering with flames, sent an ambient heat and glow throughout the whole room. Looking over to another corner, she found her belongings already there, her large chest sat beside Robb's, which had a beautifully carved Direwolf on it. Over on the wall behind her stood a rather large, inviting looking bed, although (YN) couldn't spend too much time looking at it. The mere presence of it causing heat to rise from her core, spreading up her torso and across her cheeks. Looking down at her feet, she took a deep breath to settle herself and turned around to face him. Looking into his eyes had her cheeks going red again, they held a smile and so much warmth, but she could also see he was nervous, just like her.</p><p>Just as she was about to say something, (YN) noticed Robb's eyes gain confidence. Moving his hand to the side of her flushed face and running a thumb across her cheekbone, he smiled fondly and said, "I will never get use to how beautiful you are". This made her bite the corner of her bottom lip and cause the heat to spread from her face, throughout her entire body.</p><p>Seeing (YN), biting her bottom lip, so flustered and nervous, made Robb's heart melt. Placing his lips on her forehead, he gave her a tender kiss, then with a hand on either side of her face he looked deep into her (EC) eyes and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Still looking into her eyes for any hint of hesitation and finding none, he continued, "I want this more than anything, but only if you're ready."</p><p>(YN) said no words, simply nodding her head in reply and then taking her unsteady hands from her sides, she slowly began to undo the top of her dress, revealing a rather low cut undergarment. Taking his hand, she place it on her bare chest and with vulnerable, yet somehow confident eyes, she reached up and placed an inviting kiss on his lips. Slowly she moved her lips from his and whispered in his ear, "I am ready, I want this".</p><p>Robb could hardly think straight, feeling her chest rise and fall under his fingertips, his own breath quickening with each passing moment and when (YN) finally spoke, it sent a tantalizing shiver from his ear throughout his entire body. Pulling her impossibly close to him, he moved one hand to her lower back and the other laced through her hair at the nape of her neck, as he began to kiss her with a gentle urgency. Picking her up once more, he moved towards the bed, his lips never leaving hers. As he laid her down on the layer of furs, he reluctantly pulled his lips away, wanting to look in her eyes and be sure that this was still what she desired. Knowing exactly what Robb was thinking, (YN) pulled his mouth back down to hers and that was all the reassurance that he needed.</p><p>(AAAAAAAANNND SCENE!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 4.5 Mini Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really wanted to write this piece, but it didn't really suit being tacked on to the end of chapter 4 (Robb and readers wedding ceremony and wedding night), it also seemed out of place at the beginning of chapter 5. So after taking a leaf from Tessimagines' book (Tumblr - a great writer by the way) I decided to make it a little mini-chapter of its own. </p><p>As always, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always appreciated.</p><p>Summary: The morning after the wedding night</p><p>Warnings: Absolutely none, just fluff.</p><p>Please feel free to leave comments and feedback, it will help me to improve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to kisses trailing over her shoulder and an arm sitting snuggly around her waist, (YN) couldn't help but smile, the memory of last night sending her face pink. Never did she think her wedding night would be so perfect, Robb had been so patient, so gentle and sweet, she thanked the Gods for him, appreciating just how fortunate she was. Many other Lords would not have been so thoughtful, turning around she planted a big kiss on his lips, causing a huge smile to erupt all over his perfect features. Propping himself up on one arm, he spoke, "Lady Stark, just tell me, how you can be this beautiful first thing in the morning?".</p><p>Laughing at his words and manner, whilst secretly loving his use of her new name, she placed a hand to his stubbily cheek and replied, "Just luck I guess, you know you're not too bad yourself, husband".</p><p>Leaning over the top of her, still propped up on one elbow, Robb's expression softened, his eyes brimming over with sentiment at her use of the word, husband. Even with her laying there, looking up at him with those beautiful (EC) eyes and her skin like fine silk under his fingertips, he found it hard to believe that she was really there, that she was really his wife. Leaning down he kissed her with such an intensity, it took their breath away and then resting his forehead on hers, he whispered, "I love you".</p><p>Those three simple words left (YN) speechless, not expecting to hear them from him so soon, but it was her reaction to those words that shocked her more, realising in that moment that she loved him too. With her mind unable to process any coherent words, she tangled her fingers in his auburn curls and kissed him instead. Robb returned the kiss with even more intensity than before, and when they both came up for air, (YN) looked at him with burning (EC) eyes and said, "I love you too".</p><p>At that perfect moment, they were interrupted by three quick knocks sounding at their door, (YN) and Robb fell silent and inhaled deeply, both feeling blissfully overwhelmed at each other's declaration, before a voice came from the other side. It was Tess, (YN)'s chambermaid, "Lady Catelyn suggested you break fast in your chamber this morning and asked me to bring you both a plate of food".</p><p>(YN) was the first to speak in somewhat embarrassed, but innocent tone, "Thank you Tess, you can leave it at the door."</p><p>Then with a wink and a playful smile, Robb spoke, never taking his eyes from hers, "Aye, I'll come and get it, but I hope it's nothing that'll spoil, I have a few things that I need to take care of first". (YN) put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle as Robb pulled the furs up over their heads, one hand making its way to the crook of her neck as the other explored it's way down her side, his large hand coming to rest at her waist, as his lips met hers once more. The sensation causing glorious goosebumps to rise all over her skin as she squirmed with delight under his teasing touch, laughter spilling from their lips.</p><p>Placing their plates of food down in front of their door, Tess turned and walked away, back down the hall towards the kitchens, all the while shaking her head and giggling to herself at the endearing laughter she heard from within the chambers of the future Lord and Lady of the North.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(YN) is enjoying some free time, when tragedy befalls upon a member of the Stark family</p><p>Series Warning: the series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it will not all be happy endings for Robb and the reader. The reader may or may not be paired with another character, further down the line.</p><p>Chapter Warnings : Injury and angst</p><p>A/N: As a new writer, this chapter was my probably my most challenging to write so far, I hope you guys think it turned out okay.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message</p><p>Please feel free to leave comments and feedback, it will help me to improve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few days held a strange mix of emotions for Jon, his newly married brother and his endearing wife looked so happy and contented side by side. The sight of their joy brought him happiness, however along with it came an unwelcome feeling of envy. It didn't help the fact, that (YN) often sought after him for a chat whenever Robb was occupied by his father, the latter being a common occurrence of late. With Eddard's impending departure for King's Landing, he was always calling upon Robb to instruct him on the matters of Winterfell. Jon had found himself looking forward to their talks, he knew he shouldn't, yet he couldn't help it. At first, he tried to keep his distance, but it was impossible, her warm smiles and kind words wore through his barrier and he began to open up to her without even knowing it. That was when he decided not to feel guilty about his feelings anymore, he knew he would never act upon them and before too long he would leave Winterfell and seldom return. So with the little time he had, Jon decided he would memorise as much about (YN) as possible. The sound of her warm voice, the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles and the highlights that shine through her (HC) hair when the sun falls upon it. Never wanting to forget the way she unknowingly bites her bottom lip while concentrating and the feel of her touch when she innocently brushed her hand with his. "Jon...........Jon! what's taking so long? Just pick a sword and let's get started", said Theon, as he gave Jon a little shove to the back of his shoulder. "What's got into you? You've been staring blankly at the swords for ages".</p><p>Jon didn't answer, instead he shook his head once, breaking from his reverie and swiftly picking up a sword he turned around and walked past Theon to the centre of the training yard. Then turning back towards him, he held up his sword and finally spoke with a smirk, "Come on, I haven't got all day".</p><p>Theon laughed and began walking towards Jon, before stopping short and looking beyond him. Then with a somewhat put on charm, he spoke, "Good morning Lady (YN), come to watch us train?" Jon spun around on his feet, giving her a warm smile as he nodded his head in greeting.</p><p>Returning Jon's smile, (YN) spoke, "Morning Jon" and then turning to Theon, she greeted him good morning too and holding a book up in the air, she waved it around, as she answered his question. "Not today, I'm off to find a quiet place to read. There are so many good books here, ones that we just don't have back at home, I'll be reading for months". Then she wished them both good day and continued on through the courtyard.</p><p>"Just as well, she is far too distracting to have around anyway", even though his words said otherwise, Theon's voice sounded disappointed, however, Jon said nothing in reply, only smirking knowingly in Theon's direction. Putting his sword up in the air as a sign he was ready to begin, Jon laughed to himself, knowing Theon loved any chance to show off in front of a pretty girl, but he also knew (YN) was not the type of girl who would be so easily impressed by such brash behaviour.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>While Robb was out hunting for most of the day with his father, the King and his party, (YN) spent time with Catelyn, observing and learning from her. After all, one day she would be Lady of Winterfell and needed to know how this great estate operated. (YN) liked Catelyn and they got along quite well, even though they didn't quite see eye to eye on everything, especially when it came to a particular somebody, still, Catelyn was very impressed by her. Not only was (YN) a sweet and lovely girl, it seemed to her, that she was very capable at pretty much everything she put her hands too. The future of Winterfell was in very good hands indeed and to top it all off Robb adored her, never had Catelyn imagined they would find such a perfect match for him. Right now though, (YN) had some free time and she decided early in the day that when she got the chance she would find a peaceful spot to read and she knew the perfect place.</p><p>Laying her blanket down under a beautiful old oak tree, (YN) just sat there for a while, taking in her peaceful surrounds. To her right, just ten or so steps away, stood the crypts, unassumingly taking pride of place in the courtyard. While directly across from her, the broken tower rose from the ground, its crumpled state not in keeping with the rest of Winterfell, but somehow still looking like it belonged, its past written all over its fragmented surface. (YN) had no idea how long she had been sitting there, enjoying every moment of the crisp northern air and the solitude all around, for the book in her hands had her mind absorbed by every single word, so much so, she almost didn't notice Bran. There he was, scaling the surface of the broken tower, she almost called out to him, but didn't want to risk startling the poor boy, he would not have been able to see her sitting under the trees anyway. Marvelling at his foot skills, she watched him climb higher and higher, becoming a little anxious, worried the surface may be too unstable. Wondering how to grab his attention without taking him by surprise, (YN) stood to walk over, but just as she moved to take a step, he reached a window opening. Thinking he would safely climb inside, she relaxed a little and went to sit back down, but before she could even take her eyes from him, his body seemed to shudder and nearly fall, before gaining balance again. That was when she saw a figure by the opening and immediately her heart began to race. It looked as though Bran was being held by the scruff of his clothes, but she could not make out who it was, the darkness of the room casting shadows across the figure's face. Something about Bran's stance told (YN), something was wrong, whoever held him there, did not have his best interests at heart. In a single moment, a million thoughts raced through her mind, what could they possibly want with him? Leaving for help would take too long, even the tower entrance was too far away. In that single moment, she concluded her best and only option was to run for the base of the tower and call out to Bran, letting herself be seen and heard by the figure in hopes they would leave Bran alone and go. Wasting no time, (YN) started running, but she was too late, she saw a hand push Bran from the opening, his body falling helplessly. Screaming out in shock and panic, (YN) saw the figure peer down at her, although she was still unable to see them clearly through the shadows. Using all her strength and speed, she prayed to the Gods to reach Bran in time, with her arms outstretched and her legs unable to move any faster, all she could think was 'Why?....Why? He's just a little boy.' Then in the following moment, her world went dark.</p><p>Jon was finishing up in the training yard with Theon, when he heard it, a blood-curdling scream that made his own blood run cold, followed by nothing but silence and it made him feel ill. Turning to Theon, with a face as white as snow, his only words were "Lady (YN)", dropping everything he held, Jon ran in the direction of the Crypts, never before being so scared as to what he might find. Not only was Lady (YN) lying motionless at the bottom of the broken tower, but there was his little brother too. Running over to them, he got down on his knees, Bran looked to be in a twisted and broken state, laying across (YN)'s torso and there was blood pouring out of a wound on the back of her head. Neither of them were conscious, however, thankfully they were both breathing, but he didn't want to touch either of them for fear of causing more damage.</p><p>Then he hearing Theon come to a stop behind him and ask in a breathless voice, "What the hells happened?"</p><p>Jon turned to him with frantic eyes and said, "I don't know, but it looks like Bran has fallen from the tower and (YN) has tried to catch him". Then trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath. "Theon, go and tell Maester Luwin we need him here and get Lady Catelyn as well. Then you need to go and find father, Robb and Lord Rowan, they are not back from the hunt yet." Lifting (YN)'s head as little and gently as possible he removed the rock which had caused the damage and placing his hand directly over the wound he applied some pressure to stop the flow of blood. Then taking Bran's hand carefully in his, he told them both that help was on its way.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Maester Luwin's turret was busy with people, Eddard and Robb, along with Lord Rowan had rushed back the moment Theon had reached them with the news. Robb had been frantic with worry and Eddard tried to keep him calm, but it was of no use, he would not settle until he saw his wife and brother alive and breathing. Although, when he arrived back at Winterfell, there was little to be relieved about, his wife was lying in a bed, still unconscious, bloodied and bruised and Maester Luwin was not sure how soon she would wake. And Bran, he was in a bed beside her, still, silent, and not moving, Catelyn sitting vigil beside him, looking an absolute mess. Maester Luwin worked on him with a worried expression on his face, Bran's condition was fragile at best, if he made it through the night, his chances would improve immeasurably, but he would never walk again. Robb moved a chair to his wife's side, between her bed and Bran's, leaning over he grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently whilst placing a kiss to her forehead. Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, but I'm here now, my love". Looking over to Bran, Robb felt despair, Bran had always been so sure-footed, he wondered, 'what went wrong? Maybe he would be dead already, had (YN) not been there to break his fall'. That's when he noticed Jon, standing over in the corner, looking just as helpless as he felt and gestured for him to come over. As Jon made his way out of the shadows of the corner, Robb inhaled sharply, his clothes and hands were covered in (YN)'s blood. The sight of it causing Robb to feel sick and an immense sense of guilt for not being there to help her. "Thank you Jon, Maester Luwin told me you were the first there to help and that you stopped (YN)'s bleeding".</p><p>Jon just solemnly shook his head, "I wish I could have done more, she was bleeding so much and Bran, I was too scared to touch him", he then let out a long shaky breath, looking at his little brother, wondering how all this could have happened.</p><p>This time it was Robb's turn to shake his head, mumbling more to himself rather than Jon, "At least you were here to help". That's when he noticed Queen Cersei, standing beside his mother's chair, talking to her. Catelyn did not look the least bit interested in her company and Robb found her presence a little strange, but before he had a chance to think any further on the matter, he felt (YN)'s fingers flutter in his hand. All his attention was now back on her, his heart beating faster in hope, as he waited for another sign, praying it wasn't just his imagination.</p><p>The darkness that flooded (YN)'s mind and body, was beginning to fade, at first she heard mumbles far off in the distance, but with each passing second they became louder and clearer. With her mind still hazy and her eyelids too heavy to open, she laid there trying to make sense of what was happening. Slowly her thoughts cleared up and she became aware of the throbbing pain at the back of her head. Then she remembered, Bran....Bran! The vision of him falling from the tower and the hand that pushed him, she wanted to open her eyes, to ask someone how he was, 'did she make it to him in time?' However, neither her eyes nor her mouth would co-operate. Frustrated, she lay there willing her body to do something, when she felt someone pick up her hand, rubbing a thumb back and forth across her knuckles, feeling soft lips gently caress her forehead. Then came the unmistakable sound of Robb's voice in her ear, even though the words weren't making any sense just yet, it made her desperately want to open her eyes and see him, but still, they would not respond for her. As the minutes passed, she found her awareness grow, she began to recognise more voices around her. After Robb, she heard her mother and father, then it was Jon's voice followed by Cers.....Cersei? 'What is she doing here?' (YN) was confused, never had Cersei shown any interest in her before, or Bran for that matter, 'why on earth would she start now?' Over the few short interactions she had with her, (YN) had not warmed to her at all, it seemed to her that Cersei only ever showed an interest in things, which were of benefit to either herself or her children. It made no sense for her to be here, this revelation only sharpened (YN)'s thoughts more, her mind becoming clearer with each passing second and with each of those passing seconds, she began to feel her body awaken too. An unshakable feeling of suspicion grew in the pit of her stomach, 'why is Cersei here? Is she somehow connected to all of this?' At that moment, as her eyes began to open, (YN) knew what she must to do.</p><p>At first when she opened her eyes, it hurt, even in the low candlelight of Maester Luwin's turret, it took time for them to adjust and the throbbing in her head only added to the strain. Immediately she tried to sit up and it left her feeling woozy, however, both Robb and Maester Luwin were beside her, guiding her back down to the pillow. "Now Lady (YN) please take it easy, you've had a bad knock to the head and have been asleep for quite some time", said Maester Luwin, in his soothing tone. "You must take your time and not rush yourself".</p><p>Robb was now sitting on the bed beside her, removing the hair that had fallen across her face and gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. With a look of immense relief, he smiled at her and said, "My love, you don't know how good it is to see you awake, please, don't ever scare me like that again".</p><p>(YN) wanted nothing more than to ask about Bran, but she knew she had to be smarter than that, Cersei had been silent from the moment she had woken up and without even looking in her direction, (YN) could feel her stare burning a hole in the side of her head. Instead, she said in a groggy voice, "Why, what happened?" That's when she saw Jon, standing off to the side of her bed, covered in blood. Forgetting about her throbbing head and woozy disposition, she sat bolt upright and in a panicked tone said, "Jon, are you hurt? You're covered in blood". Instantly regretting her hasty actions, (YN) started swaying and her eyes began to roll in her head, but Robb was right beside her, holding her up, asking her to stay calm and slowly the room stopped spinning. Gently he laid her back down and she looked to Jon, noting how distressed he appeared as he moved towards her.</p><p>"I'm fine Lady (YN), I am not hurt", then after a couple of seconds of silence, he continued, his voice clear with worry, "this is your blood".</p><p>With the amount of blood she saw, it was no wonder that she felt dizzy, moving a hand to the back of her head, she ran her fingers across the finely woven linen, realising only now the wound had been dressed and bandaged. The soft touch of her fingers, causing her to grimace in pain. Once again, (YN)'s thoughts were consumed by Bran, "Can someone please tell me what happened?"</p><p>Gently taking her hand, Robb was the one to answer, "We're not sure what happened, we think Bran was climbing the broken tower and fell and that you maybe tried to catch him, Jon was the one to find you both".</p><p>Looking quite distressed, (YN) asked, "Where is he? How is he? Is he Okay?"</p><p>Robb felt helpless, seeing his wife so upset, he wished he had better news to give her. "Shhh...Bran is right here", moving to his side to clear her view, he could see her look to the bed beside him at Bran's silent and still form. Seeing him lie there, unmoving and barely breathing, caused her head to throb even more, how had she not noticed him, right there in the bed beside hers, Catelyn by his side, absolutely distraught. "Is he going to be okay", she asked again.</p><p>Maester Luwin was the one to answer, "Bran is a strong boy, if he can get through the night, I believe he will survive. However, the damage is great and he will never walk again." Then taking (YN)'s wrist, he checked her heart rate and then the wound on her head, before continuing, "Please Lady (YN), you have had quite an injury yourself, you need to try and not worry". But how could she not, she wanted to tell everyone that it wasn't an accident, apologise to her new family for not saving him from harm, however a fleeting glance in Cersei's direction, only validated her suspicions. There she stood to Catelyn's side, portraying grief and worry, but (YN) wasn't fooled, she could see right through her bogus concern, silently hoping Cersei couldn't see through her own facade.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After what seemed like forever to (YN), though in reality was only a short while, Maester Luwin asked almost everyone to leave, announcing that both she and Bran needed time to rest. Only Eddard, Catelyn and Robb were permitted to stay. Before Cersei made her way out, she walked over to (YN)'s bedside and in a sickly sweet voice, bid her goodnight, wishing her a speedy recovery. (YN) showed no signs of suspicion or nervousness and simply gave a single nod of her head and replied, "Thank you, Your Grace", now knowing that Cersei walked out of the turret satisfied that she had no recollection of the events that took place earlier that day.</p><p>Jon wanted to stay, however, he knew he couldn't and shouldn't and the way Catelyn stared at him now only served as proof. Yet, standing there beside Robb, seeing him gently hold (YN)'s hand as Lady Neasa and Lord Rowan kissed her good night, a look of pure relief on their faces, he couldn't help but feel the same pure relief wash over him. Not knowing when she would wake or in what state, had been like torture to Jon, now all he needed was to see his little brother awake and smiling and he prayed to the Gods it would be soon. Just as he was about to excuse himself, he heard (YN) speak, "Jon, don't go yet, there is something I need to say and I would like you to hear it". Jon was surprised, to say the least, what could she possibly want to say to him? Looking up at her tired and pale face, he could see an urgency in her eyes, which alarmed him, whatever it was must be important. Looking straight at him, she asked, "When you found us, did you see anyone or anything unusual?"</p><p>Everyone was looking at her now, she had their undivided attention, Jon stood there shaking his head, but Robb was the first to speak. "Why? Do you remember something, my love?" He was still sitting on the bed beside her, as she lay there propped up on some pillows.</p><p>(YN) was now looking at everyone, as she spoke again. "I remember everything, I just couldn't talk about it in front of everybody". Taking a deep breath, she decided to just come out and say it. "It wasn't an accident, Bran climbed up to the window opening and I saw a figure grab him, then before I had a chance to do anything, I saw a hand push him out". (YN) was getting more and more upset as she spoke, looking to Catelyn and Eddard, her eyes spilled over with tears as she broke down, "I'm so sorry, I should have done more, it all happened so quickly".</p><p>Robb tried to hush her in soothing tones, his heart breaking to see her in such distress. For the first time since arriving at the turret, Catelyn left Bran's side and making her way over to (YN), she took her face in her hands. In a commanding voice, she said, "You must stop crying (YN), this is not your fault, without your actions Bran would probably be dead". Then her voice faulted, lacing with emotion, "You are my daughter now and I will be forever grateful for what you did today, no matter the outcome".</p><p>Over the next few minutes, (YN) relayed everything that happened, however, without her actually seeing who was in the tower, there was not much that could be done. They only hoped that Bran could tell them more when he woke, if he ever woke. Then Jon asked her why she pretended to have no recollection when she first woke up, to which she replied, "I wasn't sure if I could trust everyone in the room, because whoever did this probably thinks I saw them through the window opening".</p><p>Eddard gave her a warm smile and said, "Well, you had me fooled, but it was the smart thing to do". Then with a serious face, he looked at her, "Do you think anybody that was here before, could be responsible?"</p><p>(YN) nervously cleared her throat, 'this was going to sound ridiculous', "I found it odd that Queen Cersei was here making such a fuss". (YN) waited for someone to tell her she was being silly, instead, they stood there waiting for her to continue. "She has never given Bran or I the time of day since she arrived, why would she care so much now, I felt like she was waiting on my reaction, I don't know how, but I feel she is connected somehow."</p><p>Maester Luwin was the first to respond, as everyone else stood there looking a little bewildered, angry and speechless. In a stern voice, he spoke, "This is an important discussion, but it will have to wait until the morning, Lady (YN) you need your rest and you can't afford to upset yourself again". Then in a softer tone, he continued, "I think it's best if you stay here tonight, where I can keep a close eye on you.</p><p>Looking to Maester Luwin, (YN) spoke while squeezing Robb's hand, "I would prefer to be in my own bed, I would rest much better". Maester Luwin did not look pleased with the idea and reminded her that she needed constant supervision throughout the night and the turret was the best place to do so.</p><p>Robb had already decided to stay with (YN) tonight, he would not leave her side until she was well enough and he wouldn't sleep anyway, so why not let her rest in their chambers. Giving (YN) a tender smile, he reluctantly moved his eyes from hers and turning to Maester Luwin, he said, "Let her recover in our chambers, I will watch her tonight and if anything changes, I will bring her straight to you."</p><p>Again, the Maester voiced his concerns, "What if you fall asleep? She will need eyes on her all night".</p><p>This time Jon was the one to answer, "I can stay too, we can take turns watching her, between the two of us we will manage". Looking somewhat satisfied with the idea, Maester Luwin agreed, but not before giving them a long set of instructions to follow. At least this way he could concentrate on treating Bran. (YN) gave both Robb and Jon a grateful smile and as Robb gingerly picked his wife up, he placed the sweetest of kisses upon the tip of her nose, to which (YN) returned, before they made their way through the door. Leaving Eddard and Catelyn to watch over Bran as they discussed what they should do regarding (YN)'s disturbing revelations about the day's events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(YN) says farewell to her parents and some of her new family and gets caught up in yet another terrible predicament.</p><p>Chapter Warnings : Violence, assault/sexual assault?? anxiety. Quite a heavy chapter on a whole.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message.</p><p>I'd love to know what you think about this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days following the 'accident', (YN) made quite a rapid recovery, Bran had thankfully survived through the first night, however after quite a number of days he was still yet to wake. Lady Catelyn sat a constant vigil beside his bed and thought about little else, while Lord Eddard was kept busy organising his impending departure for King's Landing.</p><p>Jon was sleeping a little easier now that he saw (YN) was back to her usual self, although he noticed how her expression changed ever so subtly, whenever someone spoke of Bran. It made him want to reach out and take her by her arms and assure her that she had nothing to feel guilty about, tell her that Bran was alive because of her, but it was not his place. Besides, Robb had seldom left her side and he seemed to know exactly how to cheer her up, whenever she got a little upset, 'he really is going to make her a wonderful, loving husband'. As he stood there staring blankly at his modest belongings packed neatly on his bed, he thought about the night he had spent with Robb watching over (YN) when she was injured. Some of the night, she slept soundly and even in her impaired and bandaged state, she looked so beautiful and peaceful that Jon found himself memorising her sleeping features. Other times she would wake and Robb would carefully prop her up on some pillows and they would share stories about nothing in particular, purposely avoiding the day's events in fear of causing her more upset. Then there were the other times, the times that caused an ache in his chest, the moments when (YN) would begin to murmur and toss and turn and then wake up screaming. It was a sight he never wanted to see again and one he prayed he would forget. Robb was wonderful though, gently whispering in her ear that it was just a horrible dream and she was safe there in his arms. Jon wanted to imagine that it was him, he wanted to be the one to make her feel safe, the one to whisper in her ear, but it would never be. At least he would leave Winterfell today, knowing she would be well loved, just as she deserves.</p><p>Despite this, Jon still held concerns for her and Bran's safety, along with Robb, Eddard, Catelyn and of course, Maester Luwin. No one else knew of the truth, (YN) asked that her parents not be told, she didn't want to cause them any worry. Unfortunately though, there wasn't much anyone could do, other than make sure (YN) and Bran were not left alone. They couldn't even have a guard to watch over them for fear of causing suspicion. They had however, noticed that Cersei seemed overly concerned with Bran's condition, wanting to know whether he showed any signs of waking and in subtle ways inquired on (YN)'s recollection of the, in Cersei's words, "terrible tragedy". Exactly how she was involved remained a mystery, they could only conclude that Bran saw something in the broken tower which was not meant for his eyes. Jon was thankful though that his departure coincided with his father and sisters', meaning that the King and his entourage would be leaving also. Hopefully, this meant that any danger (YN) and Bran may be in, would diminish.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Those first few days had been quite difficult for (YN), the wound on her head still ached and caused dizziness from time to time, but thankfully, it was healing very nicely. However, (YN) still felt guilt at the thought of Bran lying in his bed, in a dreamless and deep sleep with no sign of waking. Common sense told her along with her loved ones, that she had no need to feel guilty, she did as much as she possibly could have, but the 'what if's' still managed to creep their way into her head. Slowly though, bit by bit and day by day she began to feel like her own self and Robb, he had been amazing, the thought of him bringing a smile to her lips. Somehow, he knew exactly when she needed him or what she needed without her even knowing herself. Right now though, (YN) was feeling a little melancholy, half of her new family were leaving today along with her mother and father, on the other hand, the thought of the Baratheon's leaving brought her some joy. There were certain members of the King's entourage that she would not miss in the slightest and she hoped once they were gone she might be able to relax somewhat. With a book in her hands, she found herself rubbing a single page between her fingers whilst staring blankly at the words. Lifting her head, her gaze meet with Robb's, he sat quietly in the chair across from her, his book lying closed in his lap and his head resting on his hand propped up by an elbow. (YN) silently wondered how long he had been sitting there like that, watching her with such a content look upon his features, she gave him a shy smile. "Welcome back, my love", he said, "You have been a million miles away." Robb then took his head from his hand and sat back in his chair with a smile, "I didn't want to disturb you, besides, I could have sat there all day just taking in every detail of your face".</p><p>(YN) closed the book in her hands, there was no point in persisting on reading the damn thing, no words were sinking in anyway. Breathing in deeply through her nose and humming as she exhaled, she spoke, "You are too sweet my dearest husband". Standing up she set the book down on the little table beside her and closed the small gap between them, then perching herself across his lap, she nuzzled herself against his chest and placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek. Robb murmured happily, as he moved his arms around her middle and then asked her, what it was, that had her so deep in thought. Placing another kiss in the same spot and then resting her forehead there, she tangled her fingers in his auburn curls, "I was just thinking about everyone that's leaving here today and how different this place is going to seem".</p><p>Robb squeezed her gently and with a voice full of sentiment, replied, "Mmmm, I know, it will be strange. I've never really been without my brother or sisters before, well, not for any extended length of time". (YN) didn't say anything, instead, she looked at him with eyes that told him she understood precisely how he felt. Of course she knew, not too long ago she said farewell to her only sibling and today she would say goodbye to her beloved parents. 'No wonder her mind was a million miles away', he thought to himself. Moving his hand to her thigh, he rubbed along it reassuringly, "We both have a lot of changes to adjust to over the coming moons, but I know together we will be fine". Then his serious tone faded and a playful grin took over his features, grabbing (YN) around the waist, Robb gave her a quick, sharp squeeze, making her jump in his lap, "Besides, I can think of a couple of distractions to keep us occupied".</p><p>(YN) squealed at his touch and laughed, the sound was complete bliss to his ears. Then placing her arms around the back of his neck she looked into his adoring eyes, their faces impossibly close and said with amusement, "Oh really, and what might that be, my dear Lord Stark?" Robb continued to look at her with his playful gaze, leaving one hand firmly around her waist, while the other made its way slowly up along the contour of her torso, making him bite his bottom lip and inhale at the feeling. (YN) only gave an innocent smile, while she shook her head ever so gently before adding, "I am still entirely unsure, what you mean by 'distractions', Lord Stark".</p><p>"Well then", he replied, as he stood them both up and gently took her by the hand while whispering in her ear, "I think I better take you somewhere a little more private and show you exactly what type of distractions I have in mind".</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was time for goodbyes and as she stood there, (YN) could feel her resolve crumbling. Taking a deep breath, she struggled but somehow managed to hold it all together, promising to herself that she would not cry. It was an overcast and blustery kind of day, all of which did nothing to improve her spirits. The clouds hung low and heavy, creating a grey wash of shadows to flood the surrounding hills and valleys and cold gusts of wind swirled around at random intervals, carrying with it droplets of icy water. (YN) thought that it felt like the first true wintery day since her arrival at Winterfell. Soon after, she felt a familiar hand come to rest around her lower back making her smile, the contact bringing her warmth and comfort, turning her head, her lips meet her husbands in a quick gentle kiss. After only a moment, she noticed Jon make his way over to them both, his features heavy and downcast, coming to a stop in front of them, Robb was the first to speak, "You said goodbye to Bran?" Jon only nodded his head in reply, before Robb continued, "He's not going to die, I know it".</p><p>Jon managed a small smile, "You Starks are hard to kill".</p><p>(YN) gave an almost unnoticeable shake of her head, at his self-exclusion from his very own family, before Robb spoke again, his only words being, "My mother?" It was only two words, but the question was clear.</p><p>Without hesitating, Jon replied, "She was very kind". The response was almost too quick and (YN) immediately knew that Lady Catelyn's send-off had not been so wonderful, but Jon being Jon, did not want to cause a fuss and so his little white lie went undetected by Robb.</p><p>So Robb simply replied, "Good", and then with a smile, he spoke again, "Next time I see you, you'll be all in black".</p><p>Giving his brother a slight shrug of the shoulders, Jon said, "It was always my colour". Then he turned to (YN) and gave her a warm, genuine smile, which in that moment made her suddenly realise something. After the wedding, he had finally let his guard down around her and whenever Robb was busy, they would meet up for target practice or a simple chat and his concern for her welfare after her injury only served to further prove to her, of his kind and sweet nature. It was all of these things, that (YN) suddenly realised she would come to miss and without warning, she threw her arms around him, her fingers clutching at the fur of his cloak. At first, Jon stood there frozen at the contact, unsure as to what his reaction should be, then as he breathed in, his senses woke up and he found his arms hugging her back and the side of his face resting on the top of her head, as he memorised the sweet scent of her (HC) hair.</p><p>The embrace only lasted a moment, as (YN) pulled away all too soon, "I'm going to miss our little talks, Jon. I'm going to miss you". Then grabbing both his hands, she spoke again, "Don't leave it too long between visits okay", she then placed a quick kiss to his cheek as she dropped his hands to step back to Robb's side.</p><p>All Jon could do, was nod his head and reply, "Okay", the residual feel of her contact, consuming his mind and her sweet words pulling at strings on his heart. (YN) returned the nod with a small smile before walking away in the direction of her parents, leaving both Robb and Jon watching after her.</p><p>Jon turned back to face Robb, who was still looking at his wife with adoration while saying, "She is so easy to love", then turning back to Jon with a knowing gaze, continued, "But you already know that, don't you?" Robb held no animosity in his words, nevertheless, Jon was taken back by the comment, standing there with a surprised look across his features, speechless. "It's okay Jon, I'm not upset with you, like I said, she's easy to love. I'm pretty sure we weren't the first to fall in love with her and I know we won't be the last".</p><p>With eyes filled with guilt, Jon started to speak, "I'm sorry Robb, I didn't mean..... I couldn't help..... How did you know?"</p><p>"I have thought it for a while now, but I knew it was true when you offered to look after her with me, the night she was injured. I could see the concern in your eyes and it told me everything". Robb felt bad for Jon, he could see how guilty he felt about it and that was not Robb's intention, "I know you would never.....Jon, I trust you, I just wanted to ask you something." Jon felt terrible, he thought he was hiding his feelings better than that, looking Robb in his eyes he nodded his head in a silent gesture for him to continue. Clearing his throat and adjusting his feet, Robb looked a little nervous as he spoke again, "I know you will soon be a brother of the Night's Watch, but you will always be my brother and I need to know that if anything ever happens to me, you will make sure (YN) is well cared for and safe".</p><p>Robb's face was very serious now and Jon could not believe what he was being entrusted with, "Me....? Why? There would be plenty of people to watch over her, should something happen to you. Father, your mother, Bran, they all adore her, then there's her parents and brother".</p><p>Robb cut Jon off, "I know....I know they do, but you love her.... and I trust you just about more than I trust anyone".</p><p>Jon was still in disbelief, Robb should be angry with him, should be glad that he was leaving for Castle Black, glad he would no longer be around Winterfell or his sweet, beautiful wife. Instead, he was being entrusted to watch over her, if Gods forbid, the need ever arose. Feeling very humbled, Jon inhaled deeply while giving his brother a small smile, "Of course Robb, you don't even need to ask, but you have my word".</p><p>"I know I don't, but I feel better knowing that I have." And he was telling the truth, besides his father, there was no one's word he trusted more than that of his brother Jon. "Farewell, Snow".</p><p>"And you, Stark". With emotion clear on their faces, they gave each other a quick embrace, before Robb turned to walk away with no backward glance, heading towards his wife's side. Jon watched after him for only a moment, still feeling guilty, but at the same time relieved that his feelings for (YN) were of no secret to Robb.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Standing beside Bran's chamber window, Robb felt as though his words were falling upon deaf ears, Catelyn had barely left the room or moved from her chair, stationed merely an arm's length from Bran's side. All of her duties had fallen by the wayside and with all the recent changes, poor Rickon needed his mother now more than ever, nevertheless, Catelyn continued to persist on her bedside vigil. Just as Robb was about to speak to her again, (YN) came bursting through the chamber door, clearly distressed, without stopping for breath she spoke with urgency, "There's a fire, in the courtyard". Robb's head immediately spun around to look out the window, where out in the courtyard his eyes meet with growing amber flames.</p><p>Turning to his wife and mother, he said, "Both of you, stay here", before he quickly disappeared from the room. (YN) and Catelyn headed towards the window and before long the alarm bells began to sound, as they saw the people of Winterfell sprint into action. Even at this moment, Catelyn's mind was still consumed with thoughts of Bran and so she turned to make her way back to his side, leaving (YN) staring helplessly out the window.</p><p>'Forget this (YN) thought to herself, I need to go and help', but as she turned on her heels to exit the room, she let out a frightful gasp, there standing in the doorway was a dirty, large and creepy looking man, wielding a rather expensive looking dagger. (YN)'s eye's immediately skirted across the room towards Bran and then back to the man, instantly realising he was probably there to kill them both. However, now there was something else lingering in his horrid eyes and the way they slowly travelled over her face and form, sent unwanted shivers throughout her body. By this stage, Catelyn was standing protectively in front of Bran, realising the fire must have been lit merely as a distraction, allowing this disgusting man to enter Winterfell, unnoticed.</p><p>Taking a step into the room, he shut and locked the door behind him and then looking at (YN) said, "You're not supposed to be here, no one's supposed to be here" then his gaze motioned towards Bran before coming to rest on Catelyn, as he continued, "it's a mercy, he's dead already". Catelyn screamed out, a pleading and gut retching sound as she lunged towards him, but she was no match as he sent a blow with the back of his hand to the side of her head. The force so great, causing Catelyn to fall silent and limp to the ground. With a grimy and menacing smile, he turned his attention back to (YN) and as he looked her up and down, he spoke again, "I'll deal with her and the boy later, right now I think there's enough time for you and me to have a bit of fun". As terrifying thoughts ran through her mind, (YN) began to step backwards, but there was nowhere to go, every step bringing her closer to the stone wall behind her. Every step she took, he matched and before too long her back was against the wall, trapped with him pushed up against her and his rancid breath hitting her face. It was in that moment (YN)'s thoughts began to clear and she decided she was not ready to give up or give in to this horrid creature, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight her way out of this, she needed to be smarter than that.</p><p>Silently she thanked the Gods for her father, who years ago insisted upon her carrying a dagger of her own and for teaching her the skills to use it. She can still remember his words, 'You live in an unpredictable and sometimes dangerous place (YN) and you must know how to protect yourself if you're ever caught out on your own'.</p><p>'How right he was', she thought to herself, but one thing she knew for sure was if his lessons were to pay off, her timing needed to be perfect.</p><p>The man's filthy hand moved to the side of her face, causing (YN) to cringe under his touch, but as he grabbed her hair roughly between his fingers, she looked him defiantly in his eyes, before he spoke again. "You're a pretty one aren't you, I would've done this job for free, if I'd known you'd be here to play with". With her body trembling and her heart racing, she still said nothing, biding her time, waiting for the right moment to strike. Again he spoke, as his other hand put down the dagger and moved to untie his pants, "You're quiet too, good, I like em' quiet". One of his hands was still roughly tangled in her hair, whilst at the same time managing to stretch around her neck, using his strength to push her flat against the wall, her breath struggling to keep her conscious. The other hand began to grab at her skirt, gradually hitching it up, all the while looking at her with an unthinkable thirst growing in his eyes. All (YN) wanted to do was scream and fight back, but she knew it would do nothing to help her, so instead she remained silent and waited patiently for her moment. As the hem of her skirt reached past her knees, her moment to fight back arrived, if she allowed him to lift the skirt further, he would see her dagger strapped to the side of her thigh. Wasting no time, she took a large intake of breath and with all her strength, connected her visible knee to his groin, making him hunch over in pain. Needing to take advantage of his moment of weakness, (YN) swiftly reached for her dagger and with shaking hands, she lifted his head by his hair and ran the valyrian steel blade across his throat. The intruder stumbled as he grabbed at his neck, gurgling, trying to speak as he stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. Struggling to stay on his feet, his other hand desperately reached for her, trying to hold himself up as she stood there frozen and unable to move. Before long his body went limp on her, the weight of it forcing her body to slide down the stone wall, finally coming to a stop on the floor beneath them.</p><p>Sitting there frozen and in shock, covered in the blood of the man that lay dead on her lap, (YN) finally let her grip loosen around the hilt of the dagger, hearing the clunk as it fell to the floor. Only then did her awareness spread to the commotion going on outside the chamber door, the sound of scraping paws and howls and the hysterical calls of Robb as he desperately tried to kick through the door, but still she couldn't move.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Now that the blaze was under control, Robb felt he could head back to his wife and mother and let them know there was nothing to worry about. On his way, he could hear the agitated calls of the wolves, but he didn't pay it much attention, assuming they were unsettled by the fire. However, the closer he came to Bran's chambers the louder the wolves got and his feelings of unease grew with every step. Rounding the corner of the hall, his stomach dropped at the sight of Greywind and Summer, howling and whining at the door trying desperately to get inside. Breaking into a run, Robb swiftly made his way down the hall, calling out to his wife and mother as he came to a stop at the front of the door. Panic flooded his body when there was nothing but silence from the other side and when it refused to open, he felt complete despair. At first, he repeatedly hit the door with both of his fists, in the hope that either (YN) or his mother would open it and scold him for making too much racket, but again there was nothing, the only noise coming from the distressed wolves beside him. Without realising, Robb began to kick at the lock and handle, over and over again, using strength he didn't know he possessed. Finally, he felt the latch begin to loosen and his final blow connected with such force that the door swung open and hit the wall, before falling off its hinges, barely missing his mother who was now stirring from unconsciousness on the floor. Robb didn't even notice Catelyn there, or Bran lying unharmed on his bed, his vision and thoughts were consumed by the sight before him. Leaning up against the wall on the other side of the room, was his sweet, innocent wife covered in blood from her head to her toes and a man lying slumped over her lap, his pants hanging loose around his ankles. (YN) sat there, staring blankly at the space between them as her body began to shake from shock, her dagger lying beside her open palm on the floor.</p><p>Robb screamed out her name as he ran towards her, she was covered in so much blood and he prayed to the gods that none of it was hers. Lifting the lifeless body off her with ease, he threw it aside, before kneeling down in front of her and taking her in his arms. Desperately, he searched her body for any signs of injury, but thankfully found none, then taking her face in his hands, he looked into her glazed over eyes. "(YN)....(YN)....are you hurt? Did he harm you? Did he....did he", Robb couldn't finish the sentence, the thought of that man's hands all over her, made him feel sick to his stomach.</p><p>Still (YN) said nothing, but Robb could see her eyes begin to focus, slowly they took in all the features of his face and he felt her body loosen a little under his touch. Lifting her trembling hands, she placed them around his wrists still at the side of her face and looked him in the eyes, her voice shaking as she spoke, "He was going to kill Bran....your mother....me, I had to do it. He was going to....do....things to me, but I stopped him."</p><p>Robb once again took her in his arms, as she began to sob uncontrollably, her face buried in the crook of his neck and her hands clutching the curls at the back of his head. Feeling helpless, Robb just held her, rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back, while telling her, "Everything will be alright, you're safe, Bran's safe, I'm here now, it'll be okay". He kept repeating the words over and over and eventually her sobs faded, her body began to relax into his. But as (YN) calmed down, Robb felt immense guilt rise in his chest. 'Once again, I wasn't here when she needed me most', he felt like he had completely failed her yet again. And as he kneeled there cradling his wife, covered in the blood of a dead man, he vowed to himself, 'Never again, until the day I die, will I ever let her down'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Bran's fall and the subsequent attack, Robb and (YN) get the chance to enjoy themselves a little. A nice change to their current responsibilities, even if it is only for one day.</p><p>Chapter Warnings: None, it is almost pure fluff.</p><p>A/N: After a couple of reasonably heavy chapters, I thought a nice fluffy piece was needed before we get back into the unavoidable heavy stuff.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn was just a moment away and the morning was grey and cold, that much Robb could tell, even lying there in the warmth of his bed with his beloved snuggled up beside him, he knew the ground outside would be covered in a thick, icy frost. However, from the little sky he saw gazing out of his window, there appeared to be no clouds and as the sun began to whisper its presence to the world, he found hope that it would breathe its warmth and spill its light upon the cold and frosty ground, arriving just in time for the special day ahead.</p><p>So much had happened since the attack in Bran's chambers and as he lay there thinking over the events of the recent past, his heart became heavy. Growing up, he always knew and accepted his adult life would be filled with the responsibilities of being the Warden of the North, nevertheless, he never expected them to be thrust upon both himself and his new wife so soon. Since the attack, they had concluded that the Lannister's most definitely were involved, how so was still the unanswered question. With the attacker being a paid assassin wielding a very expensive dagger, there was little doubt and then there was the long golden strand of hair which Catelyn found in the broken tower, below the very same window Bran fell from. There were just too many factors pointing in the direction of the golden haired family, so after a meeting in the privacy of the Godswood, with Winterfell's most trusted household members, it was decided that Catelyn would travel south to King's Landing, along with Ser Rodrik, to tell Eddard of what they knew.</p><p>With his mother gone, not only had both himself and (YN) become the acting Lord and Lady of Winterfell, they had also taken on the role of parents to both Bran and Rickon. Thankfully, over the last few days Bran had awoken from his heavy slumber, understandably though, he was finding it difficult to accept the extent of his injuries. Robb's expression fell, at the memory of telling Bran he would never walk again, hearing Bran say that he would 'rather be dead', sent a chill through his bones, far worse than any cold northern wind could muster. The little boy who had woken up, just a few days ago, was nothing like the happy little boy he knew before, it was clear he wasn't dealing very well with all the changes he had woken up too. Before he fell, he had a mother, a father and sisters and legs that worked, now all of that was gone and it had left him a very angry little boy. And poor Rickon, he had been clinging to both himself and (YN) since the day Bran fell, he was just too young to understand why everything was changing. All of this brought Robb back to thoughts of his beautiful wife, she always seemed to know exactly what to say and do to bring a smile to their upset little faces and with a tender smile, he realised just what a wonderful mother she was going to make, the thought lifting the heaviness from his heart.</p><p>Since the attack in Bran's chambers Robb marvelled at his wife's strength, her ability to pick herself up and move on with everyday life had him amazed. Of course, there were days especially in the beginning, when (YN) seemed a little distant and far away, but she always managed to bring herself back around by the end of the day. Just how she did it, he did not know, nevertheless, it brought him immense comfort and relief to know that she could. And, although it broke his guilt-ridden heart that he was not there to protect her, he was forever grateful she had the wits and strength to do what she did. For if she hadn't, both his mother and brother would be lying cold in their crypts and the feeling of having her sleeping soundly in his arms as she did right now, would be but a beautiful, tear stained memory. Kissing her softly atop of her head, he whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her, "I can't imagine my life without you", then after placing another kiss to the same spot, he whispered again, "I love you so much". Robb must have laid there for an hour, just soaking up the feel of her body against his, the warmth of her skin, the sweet scent of her silky hair and her adorable mumbles as she began to stir. And when (YN) finally opened her sleepy eyes, he gave her a gentle and loving squeeze, "Good Morning, sleepy head"</p><p>Giving him a warm smile, (YN) rubbed her eyes and gave her body a satisfying stretch, before nestling herself back into Robb and with a dreamy voice, replied, "Good morning to you too, my sweet husband". With her fingertips, she began to trace patterns on his chest, before lifting her head in a silent request for a kiss. Leaning over, he rested his hand on the side of her face and kissed her so gently and tenderly. (YN) gave a contented hum as she gazed adoringly into his eyes, "This is my favourite part of the day, you know. Waking up next to you". And it really was, the feeling of waking up in Robb's arms was like no other feeling she knew, he would almost always be the first to wake and would lay there patiently holding her, just waiting for her to open her eyes. Rarely would he wake her, unless of course he had other bedroom activities on his mind. In which case, (YN) would wake to feathery light kisses, beginning at the nape of her neck, moving unbearably slow all the way to her earlobe. There Robb would whisper a sweet morning greeting, as his lips grazed her sensitive skin beneath and his warm breath sent a glorious shiver throughout her entire body. Yes, it really was her favourite part of the day and as the memory of past mornings flooded her mind, (YN) reacted with a demanding kiss. As she pulled Robb's head down to meet hers his hand immediately responded, making its way down the contour of her body, coming to rest on her hips, pulling her impossibly close, the contact replacing her shivers and goosebumps with a burning heat. All sweet and tender thoughts, now long forgotten as urgent and more compelling ones took over.</p><p>With flushed cheeks and a healthy morning glow, (YN) gave Robb one last kiss upon his chest before making a move to get out of bed, but she was stopped short by a gentle arm around her waist as Robb pulled her back close against his chest. "Just where do you think you're going, Lady Stark?" before she had the chance to answer, he began to shower the back of her neck and shoulder with tiny kisses, the sensation sending pleasing quivers down her spine and a smile to her lips.</p><p>Leaning back into his kisses, she replied, "Well Lord Stark, Winterfell won't take care of itself you know" Then grabbing his hand, she pulled it tighter around her waist, before continuing, "With your mother on her way to see your father, there is much for us to do".</p><p>"Well my dear wife, that is where you are wrong", (YN) spun around to face him and the look upon her face made him laugh, her sweet (EC) eyes filled with both confusion and suspicion. Moving her messy bed hair from her beautiful face, he tucked it behind her ear and placed a peck to the tip of her nose. "Today we are free to do as we please".</p><p>(YN) knitted her eyebrows together, her confusion only growing, "What on earth do you mean?"</p><p>Robb found himself smiling at her adorable expression, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing away the lines between her eyes. "It means, that yesterday while you were busy being the Lady of Winterfell, I was busy organising for the both of us to have the day off, everything has been taken care of".</p><p>(YN)'s eyes filled with delight and already he felt that all the extra effort he put in yesterday was worth it. Then trying her hardest to give him a disapproving glare, but failing miserably when a smile escaped her lips, she replied, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday, or even this morning when I woke?"</p><p>"Well, that was completely your fault", he said, as he rolled over and gently rested his chest on hers, their lips almost touching. Then with a playful intensity, he looked deep into her (EC) eyes, before he continued, "I was planning on telling you when you woke, but you got me all distracted when you decided to kiss me". With a light finger, he caressed the outline of her open lips, "How's a man supposed to think clearly, when you go and do a thing like that, of course I'm going to get carried away?" And then with amusement lacing his voice, he rolled himself over to lay back down beside her, "So, you've got no-one to blame but yourself".</p><p>(YN) giggled and slapped him playfully on the chest, Robb laughing along with her, grabbing her hand and placing a quick kiss to her palm, as she replied, "So, what plans do you have in mind, my dear Lord husband".</p><p>Robb sat up in the bed and ran a hand hair through his dishevelled, auburn curls, "Well, first I think we should break fast, right here in bed and then maybe head off for a horse ride". A smile then formed on his lips as he waved a playful finger in her direction, "But no racing, okay! I don't think I could take another thrashing just yet". (YN) gave another giggle, the sound like a perfectly formed melody to his ears, as he asked, "Is there anything you have in mind, my love?"</p><p>By this time (YN) was sitting up too, facing him, covering her chest in nothing but sheer linen, the furs resting loosely across her bare legs as her hair fell around her features in a beautiful, chaotic mess. Swallowing thickly, Robb concentrated hard to keep his mind on the matter at hand, trying hard to avoid distraction for the second time this morning. Only adding to his distraction, (YN) bit her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes, "Well, there is one thing I have missed terribly since leaving Mountainbreak and while I use to do it all the time there, I don't think it is usual for a Lady to do elsewhere".</p><p>Wondering what on earth she could mean, Robb looked at her expectantly, "Well, what is it?"</p><p>Lifting her hands into the air, she let them fall dramatically into her lap, "Baking, I miss baking sooooo much", as she said it, (YN) looked at Robb wondering how he would react and what he would think. After all, it was not a usual pastime for a Lady of Westeros and certainly not for a member of such a prominent Westerosi family. However, (YN) didn't grow up like the average Lady, her mother would often send her off to the kitchens of Mountainbreak, to lend a hand to the cooks and before too long she began to enjoy her time there, often ignoring her other chores just so she could sneak her way into the kitchens and bake.</p><p>(YN) didn't know why she had been worried, the only thing gracing Robb's face was an amused smile. Without warning, he lifted her up as he flopped back onto the mattress, her body now straddled across his middle. With a light-hearted slap, he landed his hands on her outer thighs, before giving them a gentle squeeze, "Well you're easily pleased, aren't you?" In that single moment, she saw his expression change, from one of amusement to adoration. Moving a hand to the back of her head, he gently guided her lips to his, her hair falling around their faces, enveloping them in their own private little world. When he finally pulled his lips from hers, he gazed deeply into her (EC) eyes and spoke in a voice filled with devotion, "You are unlike any woman I know, 'you' are everything to me".</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Robb and (YN) were almost running down the hall towards the kitchens, (YN) trailing behind as Robb held her by the hand, her shorter legs making it difficult to keep up. Dropping her hand from his, she lifted up the skirt of her dress and broke free ahead of him. As she passed, Robb reached out trying to grab her around her waist, but somehow she managed to slip through his fingers, laughing as she ran through the kitchen doorway. Turning around (YN) grabbed hold of the door and upon closing it, blew him a cheeky kiss. Reaching the door, he pushed on it to no avail as he heard the click of the latch and his wife's precious laughter from the other side.</p><p>Spinning around, laughing and out of breath with her back against the door, (YN)'s eyes fell upon a couple of the kitchen staff. Both were giving her a peculiar and somewhat astonished and amused look and she knew very well why. Both herself and Robb were behaving like a pair of carefree children and not at all like the acting Lord and Lady of Winterfell, nevertheless, she was enjoying herself too much to care and only smiled back at them whilst bidding them a quick 'hello'. The whole morning had been such an escape for both of them and it was fair to say they were making the most of it. They had broken their fast in bed, been horse riding, gone for a walk in the woods with Greywind tagging along and challenged each other to an archery competition, which of course (YN) had won. Now as she leaned against the door catching her breath, she looked forward to getting her hands dirty in the kitchen, but first there was a certain husband to contend with. Turning around she put her hand back on the latch ready to open the door, stopping short when she grew suspicious of the silence on the other side. Slowly and quietly, she proceeded to open the door and peaking outside saw nothing but an empty cavernous hallway. For just a moment (YN) wondered where the hell's he had got to, however, when she heard a noise from behind she soon realised that Robb had made his way around to the external kitchen door and was now creeping up behind her. Playing along, (YN) pretended to keep looking out into the hallway and when she thought Robb was right behind her she made a run for it, hoping to get to the other side of the kitchen table. This time though, Robb was faster, hooking his arm around her waist pulling her completely into his fold and with laughter spilling from his lips, he said, "Just where do you think you're going?" Then leaning down to her ear, he whispered in a throaty voice, "I'm not going to let you escape me so easily this time" as he took her earlobe between his teeth, his hot breath sending tantalizing shivers all over her neck and shoulders. Robb then released her from his grip still keeping hold of her hand, as she led the way around to the other side of the kitchen, both of them now aware and slightly embarrassed at their own intimate behaviour in front of their household staff.</p><p>"So", Robb said, as he dropped her hand and joined his own in a single clap, "What are we baking today?" He said it as if it was something they did every day, the gesture making (YN) laugh.</p><p>Before she had the chance to reply, one of the kitchen hands spoke, "Pardon me, Mi Lady, is there something special you would like us to cook for you?" Then with worry flooding her features, she spoke again, "You needn't bother with cooking yourself, you only need to ask and we can do it."</p><p>(YN) gave her a comforting smile trying to put her at ease, "It's fine Katie, I just feel like baking, I use to do it all the time at Mountainbreak, but haven't had the chance here." Then with a shrug of her shoulders, she said, "I just miss it, that's all".</p><p>Even though both women looked rather perplexed by her words, their faces seemed to relax somewhat and as Katie placed her cloth down on the table, she spoke again, "Let us leave you both then, to cook in peace".</p><p>(YN) shook her head and quickly replied, "No, you don't need to go, I know you run a busy kitchen and I don't want you to fall behind because of me, I can keep out of your way over here", she then gestured to the table in front of her, knowing that they rarely used it.</p><p>Both Katie and Rue shook their heads in reply, before Katie added, "We're due for our break now anyway, so you can have the kitchens to yourselves for a bit, before we return to prepare dinner". Then giving both Robb and (YN) the hint of an amused smile, they turned around and left.</p><p>(YN) had to admit that Robb looked adorably awkward in the kitchen, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, 'at least he tried', she thought with a smile, most husbands would have left her and been on their merry way. Nevertheless, as they both placed their own batches of honey cakes in the wood oven she turned around, a giggle escaping her lips as she took in the state of the kitchen, 'he may have no idea how to bake, but he sure knows how to make a mess'. There was flour from one end of the table to the other and the floor looked as if the kitchen roof had opened up allowing the sky above to sprinkle a light covering of snow everywhere. There was the butter and honey, smudged across the table surface in a sticky, floury mess and Robb, now there was a sight, 'how does he manage to still look so handsome, covered in all that flour and honey', (YN) had absolutely no idea.</p><p>Coming up behind her, Robb moved his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, "Just what are you finding so amusing?" the joy was clear in his voice, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.</p><p>Turning around in his arms, she leaned back on the table behind her and placing a hand to his cheek, she replied, "You, my dear husband".</p><p>Robb pretended to look surprised, "Oh, and just what is it about me, you find so funny?"</p><p>With a smirk playing at her lips, (YN) cleared her throat, "Well...actually....I was wondering how you can still manage to look so handsome when you're such a mess". Then waving her hands around in front of his body, she continued, "I mean look at you, you're almost covered from head to toe in flour and honey".</p><p>Robb just gave an adorable shrug of his shoulders, whilst raising his eyebrows as he leaned towards her, clearly in search of a kiss, however (YN) had other ideas. Putting one of her hands to his face, she said, "Wait".</p><p>Robb looked a little puzzled, "What?"</p><p>Giving him an innocent smile, she continued, "You've missed a spot" then reaching a hand to the table behind her, she picked up a handful of flour and as she said, "right here" she rubbed it all over his face and hair.</p><p>Robb took a couple of steps back in surprise and gave a short, sharp huff, trying to blow the flour from his face, then attempting and failing miserably to give her a menacing look, he said, "You better run, my love, because I'm coming for you".</p><p>(YN) was laughing so much, her eyes began to water, never had she seen him look so ridiculous and yet so adorable, "What makes you think I want to get away?" Then perching herself upon the table, she pointed to her lips for a kiss. Robb wasted no time, making his way over to her and with a cheeky bite of his bottom lip, he tangled his messy hands in her hair, wiping his floury face all over hers. Then stopping to have a good look at his handy work, he laughed, before landing his lips on hers in a long and heated kiss.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sitting at the kitchen table holding Robb's dry and crumbly honey cake in her hands, (YN) watched him with doting eyes as he sat opposite her, devouring a honey cake she had made. Looking up at her, he noticed her staring and once his mouth was empty, he gave her a breathtaking smile, "these honey cakes are so good". Then just as he was about to take another bite, he stopped short, "maybe one day I will find something that you can't do, seriously, I'm starting to wonder whether you have magical powers", giving her a wink, he almost threw the last bite into his mouth, as she fondly shook her head at him.</p><p>For the most part, the kitchen was clean and tidy, when the kitchen staff returned to prepare dinner. Both (YN) and Robb making quick work of the clean up and if it wasn't for their dusty, floury appearance, both Katie and Rue would have been none the wiser as to the mess they had made. Standing up from the table, (YN) attempted to make herself more presentable, the effort seeing no improvement and as she saw their bewildered faces when they walked through the door she could feel her own grow red. Smoothing out her dress, she said with a quiet voice, "Both Lord Stark and I will leave you to it, it's time for us to go clean up for dinner" then with a nod of her head, she thanked them both, Robb merely standing there, looking amused at his wife's embarrassment.</p><p>(YN) turned on her heels and began walking towards the door, she couldn't get out of the room quick enough. Turning back around, she waited for Robb in the hallway and saw him lean over the table to grab another of her honey cakes. Turning to the girls he said, "These are really good, you should try one", then pointing to his own uneaten pile on the table, he continued, "But don't eat those unless you want to risk your life". Lowering his voice, he began to whisper, his voice purposely still loud enough for (YN) to hear, "Lady (YN) clearly has no idea how to cook". Grabbing yet another honey cake for his empty hand, he turned and looked at his wife in the hallway as he left the kitchen, an audacious smile engulfing his face as he took another bite of cake.</p><p>(YN) only laughed as she slapped him across the arm and said, "You'll pay for that, my dear husband," hearing the amused mumbles of both Katie and Rue, as she and Robb made their way to their chambers to prepare for a more than needed bath.</p><p>(YN) sat beside Robb at the head of the main table of the great hall, both their bellies full and their faces flushed from wine, her hand resting in his as he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. It really had been the most wonderful day, looking him in the eyes she smiled, the sweetest smile he could ever have imagined existed, never did he think it was possible to love one person so much and have them love him in return. No words passed between them, the comfortable silence and devoted glances saying so much more, he never wanted this day to end and yet he could not wait to be alone with her in their chambers, her body nestled up close to his. As if on cue, (YN) stifled a yawn, a clear sign to Robb that it was time to retire for the evening. Gently tapping the back of her hand, he spoke in a quiet voice, "Come, my love, let us head to our chambers".</p><p>Standing up he offered her his hand, (YN) taking it with a gracious smile as he helped her to her feet and guided her through the great hall by the small of her back. Once out in the hallway, she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Robb, for today, it has been perfect".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad news arrives from King's Landing, leaving Robb with an important decision to make and (YN) can't shake the feeling that something terrible is happening beyond the wall.</p><p>Word Count: 4579</p><p>Chapter Warnings: None really, I guess both the reader and Robb struggle a little with worry, maybe depression at a stretch? It is quite a plot-heavy chapter though!</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robb had already read (YN) the words, but they were not sinking in, she needed to see them for herself. Putting out her hand, Robb placed the little piece of parchment in her open palm as it rolled back in on itself again. Looking at her husband as she unravelled it between her fingers, she noticed how all the colour had drained from his face. There it was staring at her, in Sansa's neat black script, the word was screaming at her now, TREASON and it was causing her head to spin. Both Lord Stark and her parents were being held by that horrid, decrepit excuse for a King, 'Joffrey'. Even saying his name in her head, made her skin crawl. With Robert Baratheon dead, any Stark or Stark bannerman in King's landing, walked a precarious line and with Eddard already questioning Joffrey's claim to the throne, their very lives now hung in the balance. 'Poor Sansa an Arya', (YN) could only hope they were being treated well, although she didn't hold much hope for that. Jaime Lannister's attack on Eddard had been bad enough, but this, this was completely mad. And now, both she and Robb were being summoned to Kings Landing to pledge fealty to the wretched boy king, (YN) needed to sit down her legs were beginning to feel a little unsteady.</p><p>Lowering herself into the wooden chair behind her she dropped the parchment into her lap, these Lannisters were really starting to get to her, first Bran, then the assassin, next came the attack on Eddard and now this. (YN) shook her head in disbelief, the only decent one amongst them was Tyrion and besides Jaime, all the Lannisters detested him. 'At least he won his battle by combat though', (YN) fleetingly thought to herself, she really didn't believe that Tyrion had anything to do with Bran's fall or the following attempt on his life. For one, he just doesn't seem the type to hurt a child and two, he is far too intelligent to give an assassin his own dagger and after thinking long and hard about it, she had concluded that both Cersei and Jaime were too clever for that too. Which brought her thoughts back to Joffrey, realising, that's exactly the type of stupid thing he would do.</p><p>(YN) felt glad for Tyrion, glad for him that he was free. Nevertheless, even though she knew he was innocent, she was smart enough to realise it would have been beneficial to their present situation if Catelyn still held him prisoner. Giving them leverage to get Eddard and her parents released, but now they had nothing, the realisation causing dread to rise in her chest. Knowing that pledging fealty was not an option for either herself or Robb, it left them with only one other, war. Looking up to Robb, she noticed him staring at her, though his thoughts were a million miles away, leaning forward in her chair (YN) grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. When his eyes focused on her, they filled with concern as he soothingly rubbed the back of her hand, "(YN), are you okay?"</p><p>Picking up the letter from her lap, she stood up and handed it back to Maester Luwin and turned to Robb, "I'll be okay", then after a moment of silence she asked, "What are we going to do?", even though she already knew the answer.</p><p>Robb inhaled deeply and gave his wife a tentative smile while rubbing the small of her back, he then turned to Maester Luwin with a look of conviction, though (YN) could still sense his unease, "If his grace summons us to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing, but not alone.....call the Banners".</p><p>Maester Luwin replied his voice laced with concern, "All of them, my lord?"</p><p>With a quiet resolve, Robb continued, "They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"</p><p>Giving a single nod of his head, Maester Luwin answered, "They have".</p><p>Robb's expression grew stern and determined, "Well, now we will see what their words are worth", Maester Luwin barely hummed in agreement before turning to walk from the room to fill Robb's request. Then turning back to (YN) Robb pulled her tight to his chest and with a hand cradling the nape of her neck he vowed, "My love, I will do everything in my power to get your parents and my father out of their chains and back here in the north, where they belong". And (YN) knew he would, if there was one thing she knew about her husband, it was that he was good and honourable and a man of his word, just like his father and she loved him dearly for it. However, those very same qualities she admired and loved, also sent an unwanted shiver down her spine, because (YN) was well aware that the Lannisters were not so good and honourable. Knowing they would do anything in their power to get what they want and now on top of that, was the worry of a stupid, wicked and unpredictable boy king.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once again, Winterfell was buzzing in preparation for another large influx of guests, however, the gathering this time around would not be so joyous. During the day both (YN) and Robb were kept very busy, which was not such a bad thing, it gave them less time to think about their parents locked up in chains, far away from home. However, every day when the night was upon them and the preparations had ceased for the day, all the worries that sat at the back of their minds during the daylight hours slowly crept their way forward. On top of this, (YN) had other thoughts of unease growing in her mind, entirely unrelated to her parents. Little thoughts, which just kept niggling away at her she tried to tell herself that she was being silly, but still, they niggled away, taking up more and more time in her already consumed mind.</p><p>It all began when Bran was once again the centre of unwanted attention, (YN) was beginning to think the poor child was cursed. Robb and Theon had taken him out riding with his new saddle, a saddle that had been made from plans, which had been drawn up specifically to suit his crippled condition. Tyrion had so kindly given them to him on his trip back from the wall. Bran had been so happy that morning, finally feeling like he was doing something normal again. However, after riding off a short distance from Robb and Theon, he had been set upon by four wildings, wanting to steal his horse and silver. Luckily, the wildings were no match for Robbs superior fighting skills, he managed to cut two of them down and take the female wildling prisoner, whilst Theon killed the last of them with an arrow through his back. (YN) thanked the gods that besides a cut to his leg, Bran was unharmed, still, the whole appearance of wildlings this far south of the wall had her somewhat bothered.</p><p>After a couple of days, the bother got the better of her and she decided to go speak with the wildling woman. Upon entering the great hall where (YN) knew Osha was working, she found Theon crouching over her in a rather inappropriate manner. In an assertive voice, she spoke, "Theon...Move away from her", all the while thinking that her distrust of him, may be valid after all. (YN) had never really taken a liking to him and besides the fact that he was Ironborn, she never really had a reason why, she just didn't trust him.</p><p>Taken by surprise, Theon stood up sharply and took a quick step back, "Lady Stark....I was just having a few words with our prisoner".</p><p>Giving him a disapproving look, (YN) spoke, "Yes, well....she is not your prisoner and she....has a name, now if you would kindly leave us, I would like to speak to Osha alone please". Looking rather embarrassed, Theon nodded his head and turned to leave the hall, as (YN) continued, "And Theon, I don't want to catch you having 'words' with Osha again".</p><p>Theon only gave another quick nod of his head, as his face grew red, "Aye, My Lady", before turning back around and quickly departing from sight.</p><p>Osha looked at (YN) with curious eyes, quietly surprised at how this seemingly quiet and typical southern Lady had just handled the young Lord. From what she had heard, Osha thought all southern ladies were weak and ruled by the men in the South.</p><p>(YN) walked over a little closer to the wildling, "Osha, you must let me know if Lord Theon bothers you again".</p><p>Osha continued to work as she looked up at (YN), feeling herself warming to the southern lady, giving her a little smirk, Osha replied, "I'm used ta worse than him, I'm used ta men that'd chew that boy up 'n' pick their teeth with his bones".</p><p>Lady (YN) laughed, "All the same, I would still like to know if he bothers you". There was then a moment of silence and Osha noticed how the Lady's face quickly lost all traces of laughter, clearing her throat, (YN) continued to speak. "Back at Mountainbreak where I'm from, it's common to be attacked by free folk, but down here it rarely happens". Osha's eyes fell to the floor in discomfort, feeling remorse at how she had treated little Lord Bran, however, her thoughts were soon taken over at the realisation of just who this southern lady was.</p><p>Looking back up at her with intrigued eyes, Osha said, "You're (YN) (YLN)?" (YN) only nodded her head in reply, looking a little taken back by the comment, "I know who you are, you're the granddaughter of Maddock Hardy".</p><p>(YN) cleared her throat again, "Yes, that's right, do you know my family?"</p><p>Osha nodded her head, while she still continued working, "Aye, I know of em', your mother n' father's kin are well known beyond the wall, but stories of your grandfather's bravery and fightin' skills are like folk lore". Osha was now standing, looking (YN) dead in the eyes, "They say your mother's kin was there durin' the long night, before that even, that they were there when it all began".</p><p>Again, (YN) nodded her head, confused as to why Osha had specifically brought up her family in relation to the long night, shaking off the comment she simply replied, "Yes, both my father and mother's family descend from the first men, just as yours would have". Not wanting to get off track, (YN) got straight to the point, "Osha, why have you travelled this far south?"</p><p>Noting how Osha's expression changed from one of intrigue to one of apprehension, (YN) gave her a small smile, in hopes it would encourage her to answer. With her gaze drifting off to the side Osha spoke, looking a little uneasy, "There are things that come out at night to hunt". Then her eyes snapped back to look (YN) dead in the eyes again, "and I don't mean no owls or shadow cats neither, these things have been sleepin' for a long time, but now they're awake, so I wanna' get as far south, as south goes.</p><p>(YN) didn't want to believe the words she was hearing, but looking into Osha's eyes had every hair on her body standing on edge, as a chill ran down her back and spine. Something told her that this wilding woman was telling the truth, which meant she was either delusional or worse, all the stories that gave her nightmares as a child were somehow, terrifyingly true.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Robb opened the door to his chambers as he took off his cloak, throwing it across the room, where it came to rest perfectly across the bed. Shutting the door with his other hand and leaving it there a moment, he took a deep breath and exhaled, before walking over to place some firewood on the mountain of smouldering amber coals. Glad he was finally in his room where it was quiet and peaceful, relieved that everything was now prepared for the arrival of the Stark Bannermen who would begin to filter into Winterfell in the morning. Standing there watching the coals engulf the log in flames, he wondered where his beautiful wife had got to, less than an hour ago she had told him she was on her way to their chambers. With a hand rubbing the whiskers on the side of his face, he contemplated going and searching for her, he hadn't seen her much today and he really missed the feel of her lips on his, not to mention whatever stress he felt, it all just seemed to melt away whenever he held her in his arms. Deciding to wait a while, he turned around to go lay down on the bed when he heard tiny splashes coming from behind. Whipping his head around he was met with (YN)'s amused smile, as she lay back in the copper bath, her hands running through her hair. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to notice me!" After dipping her hands back in the water, she flicked them at him and as big droplets of water hit his face, she said, "I was beginning to think you were ignoring me".</p><p>Running a hand down his face, Robb wiped away the water, trying to give her a disapproving glare as a smile escaped his lips. Just seeing her face and hearing her voice already had him feeling better. Walking over to (YN), Robb rested his hands on the edge of the bath as he leaned down and connected his lips to hers in a sweet and tender kiss. Then kneeling down beside her Robb glided his hands across the top of the water, before looking into her beautiful (EC) eyes and with a flirtatious voice said, "I would never knowingly ignore such an amazing and beautiful woman".</p><p>With just a hint of a smile, (YN) lowered her head as she looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes now playful and mocking. The sight causing the heaviness in his chest to lighten, "Oh, really! Let us hope you don't come across too many amazing and beautiful women then". Submerging her hands back into the water, she splashed him again, only this time the water drenched him from head to waist, soaking his tunic through, "Or they will have your darling wife to deal with".</p><p>Robb's eyes gleamed, all his worry forgotten in the moment, kicking off his boots he jumped in the bath, clothes and all. Coming to rest on top of her as water flowed over the edge of the bath onto the stone floor below, (YN) giggling from both shock and delight. "My darling wife needn't worry, I doubt there is a more amazing and beautiful woman in all of Westeros or the known world for that matter". Between their laughter, their lips met in playful kisses, before the gleam in Robb's eyes transformed with a burning intensity, his voice now heavy with devotion. "It's true you know....I can't imagine there being a more perfect woman out there, I cannot believe you are mine and I am yours". No more words were spoken, (YN)'s laughter fading, her expression filling with sentiment as she began to rid Robb of his wet clothes, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss and their hands taking comfort in each other's presence. All worry and unpleasant thoughts forgotten, allowing them both to escape from the truth of the coming and uncertain reality of 'war'.</p><p>Waking up the next morning Robb found his wife nuzzled in beside him, her arm wrapped loosely over his chest as his arm rested around her back, cradling her close. Leaning down, he placed his lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss, just as he did almost every morning. However, the sentiment driving his kiss this morning felt entirely different. Normally, it was fuelled by sweet and tender thoughts, thoughts of the happy present and the wonderful future their life together would bring. Their passion, their laughter, their unborn children, even the heavy responsibilities of being the future Lord of the North seemed so much lighter with (YN) by his side. However, this morning as he kissed the top of her head, his mind was overtaken with thoughts of war and a growing need to protect her and to keep her safe from harm. This need to protect had been there from the very first moment he set eyes upon her, however, never had it felt so strong. Maybe it grew from guilt, his guilt for not being there to help when Bran fell from the tower, or when she was left to fend for herself against the assassin. Or, maybe it was simply because he wasn't naïve and knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy, realising the reality of war will be far more horrifying than any old, glorified song of battle made out. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to leave her in the relative safety of Winterfell, far away from dirty army camps and soldiers or the prying eyes of Lannister spies, but most of all, far away from any battle. On the other hand, he wanted her.....needed her right by his side, where he, himself could keep her safe and make good of his promise to never let her down. And to do that, he needed her right beside him.</p><p>Placing his lips to the top of her head again, he left them there, unable to pull away. With a little smile, he realised his thoughts were of no consequence, knowing (YN) would never stay behind anyway. In the short time they had been married, he had learnt many things about the beautiful wife that slept so peacefully beside him, she was brave, strong and capable and very, very stubborn. Yes, she was sweet and gentle and kind, nevertheless, she was equally as headstrong and he knew she would never let him leave without her. Without realising, Robb pulled (YN) closer, squeezing her ever so gently against his body in a subconscious act of protection, his thoughts once again taken over with an overwhelming feeling of love and the insistent need to keep her safe, right by his side.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The following night (YN) found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, sleep nowhere on the horizon, wide-awake with the same thoughts rolling over and over in her head. Even with the bannerman here and their impending southerly march looming near, (YN) still found her mind occupied with thoughts of wildlings, white walkers and a great wall of ice. No one besides her, thought it strange that wildings had been found this far south, unusual, yes, but strange? No. However, (YN) just couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss north of the wall and if the stories floating around Winterfell were to be believed, Osha and her now dearly departed friends were not the only wildings found travelling south. If she was being completely honest with herself, the whole conversation she had with Osha the other day had left her feeling somewhat shaken. Of course, if it was true, Osha's revelation about the awakening of white walkers was the most disturbing, but it was her comment regarding the 'long night', about her mother's ancestors being there 'when it all began', that had her feeling somewhat perplexed. What could Osha possibly have meant by it? And did she really want to know?</p><p>Standing up, (YN) grabbed a shawl and pulled it tight around her shoulders, quietly making her way across her chamber floor. Even though no one else seemed concerned by the invading wildings and even if Osha was lying, or delusional, she still felt obligated to share her concerns with somebody. With hesitant hands, she picked up a piece of parchment and sat down at the table, placing it in front of herself. Sitting there a moment (YN) took a deep breath and taking the quill in her hand, she dipped it in the ebony ink. With the glow of the candlelight flickering across the paper, (YN) looked over to the sleeping form of her husband and smiled, pleased to see he was finally getting some well-needed sleep. Turning her head back to the blank page in front of her, she took another deep breath as she placed pen to paper and began writing words to the only person she knew, that could make use of the crazy thoughts about to spill across the page.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sam walked over to Jon, gingerly waving a rolled up piece of parchment in the air between them, with a nervous smile twitching at his lips, he spoke, his voice sounding a little apprehensive, "A message from home".</p><p>As Sam placed it into his waiting hand, Jon felt his heart momentarily stop, hoping and praying it was no more bad news. Wasting no time, he broke open the Stark seal and unravelled the rather lengthy piece of parchment. Quickly his eyes scanned to the bottom of the page and again his heart nervously skipped a beat. There staring back at him was her name, '(YN)', written in her own immaculate and beautiful handwriting. Letting the parchment roll back up in his hands, Jon suddenly felt his face flush with colour, wanting to leave the hall and make his way to his quarters where he could read her words in privacy. Tapping the end of the roll against his fingers, Jon looked up into Sam's expectant eyes and clearing his throat, said, "It's from Lady (YN)".</p><p>Sam spoke again, "Well.....Aren't you going to read it?"</p><p>Jon nodded his head and looked around the busy hall, Sam could see a million thoughts running through his eyes. "Aye, I will, but I think I'll go to my quarters". Sam only gave him a single nod of his head in understanding, as he watched Jon turn on his heels and walk from the hall, looking as though he was holding on to the letter for dear life.</p><p>Sitting down on the edge of his bed Jon had his eyes closed, fidgeting with the ends of the parchment between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he began to unravel it, as an image of (YN) rolling up the very same parchment filled his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dearest Jon,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I hope this letter finds you well and enjoying your duties at Castle Black. I heard you were appointed as steward to Lord Commander Mormont. I know you would not be pleased with this appointment, however, I think it is very impressive. I am sure he has big plans for you and that you will learn much from him. I have not had the pleasure of meeting him myself, though my father regards him very highly. I would not be surprised if he has requested you, believing you will make a good and honourable Lord Commander yourself one day.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>We are all doing as well as can be expected and I hope the news of your father's arrest has not given you too many sleepless nights. Please know that we are doing all we can to get your father and sisters back home to safety. We will soon depart Winterfell with the Stark Bannermen and begin marching south to King's Landing. It really is not ideal, although, there is no other reasonable course of action for us to take.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>However, I must confess I write this letter for a seemingly ridiculous reason, you may think me mad, but the thoughts running through my head has unease rising in my chest and this unease will not rest until I have shared it with someone. Someone who hopefully will not think my mind unbalanced and someone who I hope can make sense of the information.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>As you probably know, the wilding attack on Bran ended with the capture of a female wildling, Osha. I have to admit, I found it rather odd to be finding wildlings this far south and after a couple of days, I found myself asking Osha about it, her reply being the source of all my unease. When I asked her why she had travelled this far past the wall, her answer, though seemingly impossible, felt to me to be the truth. Osha believes the white walkers are real, that they have been sleeping for a very long time, but are now awake and hunting the living again. As much as I wanted to laugh and tell her she was being ridiculous, I couldn't. Something in her eyes told me she believed what she was saying and almost every day, I hear more and more stories of wildings escaping past the wall. Not to raid but to live and for me, that only serves to validate Osha's words. Now, you may think myself and Osha deranged and I would not blame you, but the 'Wall' was built to protect us from something and I just can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong beyond it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There, I've said it, for better or for worse. It's out there for you to do with it as you will, but please Jon, do at least this for me and for your family. Stay well and please stay safe.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(YN)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon ran a finger over her name, wishing he were back home in Winterfell. He missed his family.....he missed (YN).....and he wanted to be there to help Robb and the bannermen in their quest to march south. Laying back on the bed behind him, Jon let out a long slow breath. As much as he wanted to leave, he knew he couldn't, as a man of the Night's Watch it was his responsibility to protect the entire realm, which was proving more and more important with every passing day. Jon shook his head and sighed, (YN)'s ability to read situations and people had him amazed. Once again, her instincts were right and he hoped Robb realised this, because these instincts could prove invaluable to him over the coming months. Laying there, staring up at the ceiling he contemplated sending a message back to (YN), letting her know she wasn't mad and that the white walkers were real, he, himself having killed one. But did he really want to do that? She already had so much to worry about.</p><p>Taking another deep breath he closed his eyes and imagined (YN) sitting down and writing him the letter, he could see her face as clear as day, as if he could reach out and touch her. Could still feel her farewell embrace, as if it were only yesterday and her written words played over and over in his head, 'for me.....stay well and please stay safe'. Sitting back up he rested his elbows on his knees, his dark curls falling into his face as he stared at the floor, he thought time and distance would fade his memory of her, however, it only served to do the opposite. Every day, at seemingly random moments something would trigger a memory of her and now this letter was a physical reminder, written in her very own hand. One that he could see and touch, proof that she was real and not just some random bunch of beautiful, made up memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Stark Army have left Winterfell and are preparing for battle against the Lannister's. Will Lord Frey, allow them safe passage across the Twins in time? And if he does, at what cost, to Robb and (YN)?</p><p>Chapter Warnings: None really, maybe a touch of angst for Robb.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waiting was horrible, it felt as if Catelyn had been gone all day, even though in reality it hadn't been very long at all. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik had met up with Robb and the Bannermen at the Neck, (YN) had been so happy to have to another familiar face around, as well as some female company. Even though the bannermen had been nothing but kind and respectful to her, it was just nice to have another woman to talk to. Right now though, Catelyn had gone to speak with Lord Walder Frey to arrange a crossing at the Twins, Robb's army desperately needed to cross before Tywin Lannister's army came from the other side. Sitting at the table in the main tent Robb spoke with the other Lords, trying to decide the best course of action against the Lannister's, if they did indeed secure the crossing at the Twins. Should they attack Tywin's army? Who was undoubtedly gearing up to attack them, or should they split their forces to attack both Tywin and Jaime, who currently held Riverrun, Catelyn's childhood home? Knowing that splitting their forces would leave them greatly outnumbered on both fronts.</p><p>(YN) sat quietly beside Robb taking everything in, trying to get her head around the military terms and tactics. This was all so new to her, sure she had seen a couple of battles between her family's banners and the Ironborn from the relative safety of her chamber window, but this was entirely different. Those battles had been small and a spur of the moment, unorganised when Mountainbreak had been attacked without warning. Whereas this needed to be well thought out, organised and precise, to try and take full advantage of their smaller number of soldiers. Sitting there listening intently, (YN) tapped her fingers on the table while trying to look out the tent for Catelyn, wondering how much longer she would be. Robb had wanted to go himself, however, the Lords and his mother wouldn't allow it. By their accounts, Walder Frey was too untrustworthy and it would not be out of character for him to capture Robb, or worse, kill him and deliver his head to Tywin on a platter. (YN)'s body shuddered at the thought, immediately pushing it from her mind, bringing her thoughts back to Catelyn and her safety.</p><p>With her eyes trained on the tent opening and her mind concentrating on battle conversation, (YN) absentmindedly began tapping her fingers on the table again. Only realising what she was doing when she felt Robb's warm hand gently squeeze hers in a silent gesture for her to stop, giving her a hint of a smile to show he was not upset. Taking her hands and placing them in her lap, she sent a small smile to him in apology, not wanting to distract him further.</p><p>Since leaving Winterfell with the Bannermen, (YN) had seen a different side to Robb. In private he was still her beautiful, affectionate and loving husband yet in front of his bannermen, he was much more serious and much less affectionate. Not that she minded, she understood that this was not a time for lightheartedness and laughter and she had to admit that she found this side of Robb very appealing. For his young age and relative inexperience in battle, the older Lords admired and respected him. There had been a few times when an older vassal Lord would try to push Robb around, thinking his young age and inexperience would have him back down, but every time Robb failed to be intimidated, it only served to make them respect him more.</p><p>(YN) turned her head to look at him as he spoke with the other lords and smiled to herself, he really was doing an amazing job leading all of these men and she felt her heart swell with both love and pride. Moving a hand from her lap, she placed it gently on his knee under the table, feeling his leg relax under her touch. Barely a moment later he settled his hand over hers, lightly entwining their fingers together, sneaking a sideways glance in her direction as the trace of a smile adorned his features. It was in that moment when movement outside the tent caught (YN)'s eye, however, the setting sun made it difficult to see. As she stared out the opening with her free hand trying to deflect the glare, she saw Robb and the other Lords follow her gaze. Greatjon was the first to make out the figure entering the tent, standing and greeting the Lady of Winterfell as she finally came into Robb and (YN)'s view.</p><p>Standing up, Robb looked relieved to see her, though his only words were, "Well, what did he say?" The eagerness to know the outcome was clear in his eyes.</p><p>"Lord Walder has granted your crossing." (YN) could see the hesitation in Catelyn's expression making her wonder what terms Lord Frey had requested. "Half men are yours as well, the rest he will keep here to hold the crossing against any who would pursue you and to hold and protect his surrounding lands."</p><p>(YN) stood beside Robb, he exhaled a large breath in relief as he replied, "And what does he want in return?"</p><p>Catelyn answered quickly and easily, "You will be taking on his son Oliver, as your personal squire, he expects a knighthood in good time."</p><p>Robb agreed, "Fine, fine," He then noticed how his mother looked uncomfortably over to Greatjon, before looking back. "And?" Robb asked.</p><p>Catelyn continued, "And Arya and Rickon are to marry two of his children when they come of age."</p><p>Robb's expression faltered slightly, though it was hardly noticeable, "Arya won't be happy about that." Catelyn raised her eyebrows in agreeance, though he noticed how her eyes looked at him with hesitation. Robb's own expression fell slightly, realising there were yet more terms to agree too, "A...And?"</p><p>There was no point in dragging this out, so Catelyn got straight to the point. "Lord Walder expressed his disappointment in your marriage to (YN)," Catelyn's eyes darted across to her daughter by law, giving her a slight smile, before looking back to Robb. "He had expected you to marry one of his daughters in the coming future." Taking a deep breath, Catelyn joined her hands together in front of herself, "Apparently, he took our discussion of a possible betrothal a little while back much more seriously than your father and I intended."</p><p>Without realising Robb had placed his hand on the small of (YN)'s back, inching her a little closer to him as he silently thanked the God's that both his and (YN)'s parents had wasted no time in arranging their wedding. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, he spoke, "Well then, as I am already married, what else does he expect from us?"</p><p>Catelyn cleared her throat before looking to the ground, then back up to (YN) before her eyes settled on Robb again, knowing he would not like the following terms. "He would like for your first born son and first born daughter to marry two of his, whether they be his children or grandchildren, the choice will be yours." Robb looked upset as he turned to face his wife, who gave him a dejected look, Catelyn spoke on, "Do you consent?"</p><p>Robb replied with a question, even though he knew what the answer would be, "Can I refuse?"</p><p>Shaking her head, Catelyn spoke without delay, "Not if you want to cross."</p><p>Looking to (YN) again, he noticed how her expression changed ever so slightly, in a way in which only he could understand. It was her silent way of letting him know that she understood it was their only choice, giving him her full support to make the decision.</p><p>"Then I consent," were the only words Robb spoke, as he turned swiftly and walked from the tent for some well needed fresh air.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) retired early that evening, leaving Robb and the bannermen to organise the crossing and further discuss battle plans. The tent she shared with Robb was quite comfortable and warm, considering the fact they had brought the cold northern weather with them all the way from Winterfell. Opening the entrance of the tent, she peered into the dim evening light and with help from the moon above, she could see a white, dusty sprinkling of snow across the cold ground. Sighing heavily to herself, she wondered whether this was yet another sign that winter was coming, not only to the North, but to the rest of Westeros as well. Taking a quick look around she saw no sign of her beloved husband, then after wishing the guards who were stationed outside the tent 'goodnight', she pulled closed the opening. Grabbing her book and a candle from Robb's desk, she made her way to the chair by the fire, trying to keep herself busy, not wanting to fall asleep before Robb got back.</p><p>Robb made his way out of the main tent, grateful for the rush of cool air hitting his face as he walked through the camp, it helped him to clear his mind a little. There were so many decisions to make and to his disappointment, they were still no closer to finalising a battle plan against the Lannisters. As he made his way towards his tent, the bannermen who were still awake at this late hour, gathered around a fire, keeping warm as they chatted and drank ale. They bid him goodnight as he passed by, Robb simply nodding his head in reply as he continued on, his feet crunching lightly in the sparse covering of snow beneath.</p><p>Reaching his tent, he thanked the guards for keeping watch over his wife and as he made his way inside he stifled a yawn, half expecting to crawl straight into bed beside her and fall asleep while listening to the sound of her sleeping peacefully. Instead, the sight that befell upon him pulled gently at his heartstrings, bringing a smile to his tired and drained features. There was his wife fully dressed and fast asleep, curled up in the chair beside the dying fire.</p><p>The candle beside her barely flickered with light, as the book lying open on her lap almost fell to the floor. Standing there a moment, Robb soaked up the mesmerising image, before making his way over. With a gentle hand, he moved her unruly hair from her beautiful face and reached down to grab the book in her lap, placing it aside as he blew out the candle and gave her forehead a feather-light kiss. (YN) did not stir, she was fast asleep. With careful hands, he picked her up into his strong arms and walked over placing her down on the bed, first taking off her boots and then her dress, leaving her undergarments in place, all the while (YN) barely murmured a sound. Pulling the furs up over her body his hands lingered lovingly over her collarbone, picking up the pendants that were always a permanent fixture around her neck. Seeing the Direwolf sit amongst her family sigils never failed to stir unexplainable feelings in his chest and as he held the pendants between his fingers watching her sleep so soundly, he felt complete. Even with all the worry and concerns, upheaval and uncertainty, he felt whole, he felt happy, whenever she was by his side. Gently resting the pendants back down, he moved around to the other side of the bed and began to undress, letting his clothes fall to the ground beside him. Lifting up the furs, he nestled in beside her, resting his head at the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of her sweet skin and quickly fell asleep to the sound of her calm and steady breaths.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Opening her eyes (YN) gave a little yawn, her gaze meeting with Robb's relaxed and sleeping features as his arm rested loosely over her waist. She gave a small smile, pleased to see him finally getting some well-earned rest. It wasn't often that she woke before him, making her wonder what time he had made it to bed last night. Pulling the furs up over his bare shoulder she wondered what time it was, it still felt very early, but was surprised at how refreshed she felt. It was then she realised she had no memory of getting into bed. She remembered sitting down to read the book, though couldn't recall reading more than a couple of pages. After running a hand through her hair, she placed the tip of her finger to her lip trying to avoid touching Robb, she didn't want to wake him. No wonder she felt so refreshed, she had wanted so badly to wait up for him and yet she must have fallen asleep within a few minutes, she couldn't even remember Robb waking her and putting her into bed.</p><p>With stealth, (YN) snuck out of the covers and headed over to the entrance poking her head outside, the frosty morning air, biting at her warm cheeks. Turning towards the guards she was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by two of her family's bannermen, 'they must have arrived late last night' she thought to herself. They had been unable to make it to Winterfell in time to leave with the rest of the banners. However, she had known they were coming, her brother had sent word to Robb that he would spare as many men as they could, which in comparison to other vassel houses, was not many. Robb realised though, that Mountainbreak could never be left unguarded and with the growing wintery conditions, it left the place even more susceptible to wildling attack. Standing there with her head poking out the tent, (YN) quietly greeted them both not wanting to wake her husband, feeling a little stupid that she was undressed and unable to greet them properly. After a few quick pleasantries, she said she would come to visit the bannermen later in the morning and before retreating back into the tent, asked if they could organise for one of the kitchen staff to bring her and Robb a plate of food. Disappearing back into the warmth, she quietly slipped back into bed beside her sleeping husband, where it was cozy, warm and peaceful, her most favourite time of the day.</p><p>(YN) didn't want to move, Robb looked so peaceful laying there, she didn't want to risk waking him. He had been looking so tired lately and she knew he hadn't been sleeping well, he would come to bed late and wake up early and clearly the stress of all his decisions was wearing him down. Taking her hand, she carefully pulled the furs back up over his shoulder again and resisted the urge to run her fingers through his auburn curls, planning on letting him sleep for as long as possible. Nevertheless, a few minutes later he began to stir. Opening his eyes, he smiled sleepily at her, their faces barely a hands width apart. Leaning his head across he pressed his lips to hers in a short, sweet kiss and in a voice heavy with sleep, said, "What a way to wake up in the morning", as he softly caressed her cheek with his thumb.</p><p>Running her hand through his curls, as she had wanted to do earlier, she spoke, "For once I'm the first to wake and I get to lay here and watch you, I must say, the view is quite pleasant." Robb gave a sleepy chuckle as he leaned over and kissed her again, interrupted by a voice at the entrance announcing their food had arrived.</p><p>Sitting up in bed as they spoke and ate, (YN) told him of her father's banners arriving, Robb seemed a little surprised as he replied, "They sent a raven yesterday to say they would be arriving this morning". As he raised his eyebrows she detected the hint of a smirk hiding behind his eyes, but she did not question it, "Hmm, I guess they travelled faster than they expected."</p><p>Wiping his mouth with a cloth, he placed a peck to his wife's lips and hopped out of bed to begin dressing, noticing how she watched him with a fallen expression as she picked away at her bread. "No rest for the wicked my love, I must prepare the banners for crossing and sort out our battle plans, because they won't sort out themselves". Putting down her bread, (YN) got out of bed and helped Robb with his tunic and as she pulled on one of the straps, he could see her mind ticking over in thought, "What is it?"</p><p>"Well...." she said as she tightened the strap perfectly, "I don't know much about battle plans and strategies, other than what I've picked up, from listening to you and the other lords." Robb had no idea where this was going, but as she moved to his other side and started tightening the next strap she continued, "In my mind, it makes no sense to divide the forces and fight both battles, instead wouldn't it make sense to pick the more important of the two?"</p><p>Robb nodded his head, "Aye. Though if we do that, we run the risk of both Lannister forces joining together and they have far more men than us, we will be attacked on two sides and be obliterated".</p><p>Finishing with the strap, (YN) leaned across and grabbed his cloak placing it around his shoulders, then standing in front of him she fastened it together, as she continued. "Of course, but is it possible to create some kind of distraction at one camp as our men attack the other?"</p><p>In the next moment, Robb's expression went blank, though his mind was busy with thought. First, he realised what a good idea it was, then he wondered why he hadn't come up with it himself, 'it's such a simple idea, but so clever.' Then his mind filled with wonder, wonder at his wife's brilliance, but finally, his mind grew heavy with a sombre realisation, the realisation of knowing what needed to be done to create the 'right' distraction. Taking his wife's head in his hands, he gave her a look of complete reverence, "You, my love, never fail to impress me".</p><p>After placing a soft kiss to her lips, he dropped his hands to his side standing there for just a moment, though long enough for (YN) to see the wash of emotion in his eyes. There gazing back at her was an unmistakable look of love and admiration, though buried somewhere underneath she detected a trace of both anguish and guilt. And as he turned and walked from the tent, she worried for him, wondering what troublesome thoughts her words had churning in his mind.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a busy morning helping to pack up the encampment, (YN) made time to go visit her banners, just as she had promised. The campsite looking nothing like such, with barely a hand full of tents left standing and a flurry of people moving about, packing chests and loading carts. There was a certain energy spinning in the crisp morning air, (YN) putting in down to the nervous anticipation everyone felt for the fast approaching battle. Walking towards the outskirts of the encampment with Greywind walking protectively by her side, she could see her family's owl sigil, flapping around in bursts of wispy wind above her bannermen. As her feet grew closer, she could see the familiar form of her husband, in deep conversation with who she assumed to be the commander of their banners, Ser Wyatt Nulty. However, as she drew near she could see Robb's gaze lift to hers, his face smiling with anticipation, as he tapped the elbow of the man in front of him. With her focus now on the man, she watched him slowly turn around, the sight causing air to catch in her throat. There was her brother, Angus, standing there with a ready smile, a laugh escaping his mouth as he took in her shocked expression. Before her thoughts could even catch up with the sight before her, she had picked up the hem of her skirt, her legs breaking into a sprint. Reaching her brother she threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest, squeezing him so tight he thought his ribs would crack.</p><p>(YN) took a step back to contain herself a little, but wasn't quite ready to let go just yet, holding onto his gloved hands, she spoke, "It is so good to see you, Angus. You're looking well." Feeling quite emotional, she dabbed her sleeve to her eyes, "But what are you doing here? Father said there must always be a Lord at the hearth."</p><p>Angus' face became serious at the mention of their father, "It's good to see you too, (YN). Aye, father would probably disapprove. However, I can hardly leave him and mother locked up in a cell and not lift a finger of my own to help." Holding her at arms length, he looked at her and smiled, "Married life suits you, little sister." He then gestured towards Robb, before looking back with a smirk, "It seems as though this one has been treating you well."</p><p>Giving a little laugh, (YN) hummed, "He's been alright.....I guess." Then narrowing her eyes, she turned her attention to her amused husband. "You knew that Angus was coming, didn't you? And you didn't tell me?"</p><p>Robb put his hands up in defence, as he laughed, "Don't blame me, it was all your brother's idea."</p><p>Angus tried to look surprised, "Lord Stark, are you trying to put the blame on me? (YN), my dear sister, don't believe him".</p><p>(YN) rolled her eyes, wondering if this was how it was going to be between her husband and brother. Laughing, she gave them both a slap on their arms and sighed, "Well, whichever of the two of you did it, don't do it again". Then shaking her head, she added, "Gods give me strength." As stepped away turning her attention the waiting bannermen, Greywind sticking close by her side, she inspected all the unfamiliar faces with caution.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been a very long day. Camp had now been set up on the other side of the Twins and finally, they were sitting down and taking a minute to eat. Not that it was going to be much of a rest, soon the war council would gather and begin talk of battle plans and strategies. With their new plan in place, Robb felt a cautious optimism growing in his chest, he knew it would never take over but it was there and he knew he had his treasured wife to thank for that. Turning his gaze towards her, he smiled, she was talking to her brother, her eyes alight with happiness catching up with all the news from Mountainbreak. Both (YN) and Angus had barely left each other's sides all day and it was clear to Robb that they were very close. Taking his fork, he pierced a potato and took a bite, washing it down with a mouthful of ale, laughing when he overhead Angus tease (YN) about the time he beat her in a horse race, laughing more when he heard his wife's reply. "You're conveniently forgetting brother, that I came down sick with a fever that night, it was hardly a fair race."</p><p>The siblings turned to face Robb when he laughed, making him laugh little more. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "I made the mistake of challenging her to a race, the very first time we went for a ride. I even cheated and took a head start". Robb paused for a moment, reliving the fond memory in his mind, "It didn't help me though, she beat me easily. And now, I won't even dare challenge her with a bow and arrow either."</p><p>Now Angus was laughing, "Don't feel too sorry for yourself, she has always been annoyingly good at everything", leaning over he affectionately nudged his sister with his shoulder, "Lucky for us, she is pretty sweet too".</p><p>The three of them chatted and laughed the whole way through dinner. Robb got along well with Angus and he liked him very much. It was obvious that he adored his sister and they looked so much alike, Robb could hardly believe they only shared a father. Angus seemed a good man too, just like his father Lord Rowan, he appeared smart, honourable and trustworthy and going by the sparring Robb witnessed a little earlier in the day, he looked to be an accomplished and hardened fighter. From what Robb knew, Angus had quite a bit of fighting experience with all the raiding that went on at Mountainbreak and he hoped it would hold him in good stead during the battle tomorrow, because the thought of (YN) losing her only brother, had him growing anxious. And as the battle loomed near, he prayed that the Gods would be on their side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A multi-chapter Robb Stark x Reader series.</p><p>(YN) learns how it feels to stand helplessly by, as loved ones go to battle and more bad news arrives from King's Landing, changing the course of the war.</p><p>Series Warning: the series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it will not all be happy endings for Robb and the reader. The reader may or may not be paired with another character, further down the line.</p><p>Word Count: 4158</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Anxiety, death, anguish</p><p>A/N: I put off writing this chapter because of its content and I actually struggled to write it. It took me ages, so hopefully, it has turned okay. I would really appreciate feedback on this one.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in her tent (YN) stood beside the fire, absentmindedly rubbing her hands together keeping them warm, her mind lost in thought as her eyes stared intently at the dancing amber flames before her. The crackling sound of the burning logs feeling strangely comforting, as she thought back to just a few hours earlier and how she had felt when Robb was away in battle. Closing her eyes for a short moment, she exhaled, realising it was a feeling she would, unfortunately, experience again and knowing it was one she would never ever grow used too.</p><p>Standing there, she shook her head as the memories came flooding back to her, never had (YN) felt so anxious, the waiting was excruciating. Sitting there on her horse, she was sure she would feel better if she herself were there at the battle, not knowing what was going on felt like torture. Turning her head, (YN) looked to Catelyn, who appeared to be coping no better as she stared nervously back and forth across the woods edge, Ser Rodrik beside her, urging her to head back to the encampment. Catelyn refused, as she continued to stare past the clearing into the woods, waiting for any sign of her beloved son. Even with their new battle plan, their lower number of soldiers kept the odds against them. They could only hope that sending 2000 soldiers to fight against Tywin Lannister's men, was enough to keep them occupied and distracted, while the bulk of the Stark army attacked Jaime at Riverrun, where hopefully they would catch him by surprise and underprepared.</p><p>Ser Rodrik spoke again, urging to leave, Catelyn once again ignoring him when soon after they heard a thudding of hooves off in the distance. Turning to (YN), Catelyn grabbed her hand and stared at her anxiously for just a moment, before they both trained their eyes back to the woods edge, holding their breath, waiting..... Finally, horses came galloping through the woods into the clearing, carrying with them the Stark Banners. Yet, no relief was felt by either woman until their eyes fell upon Robb, riding towards them on his horse dirty and dishevelled from battle, nevertheless, thankfully all in one piece. (YN) could not describe the feeling coursing through her veins at the sight of her husband alive and breathing. Only moments ago, it had felt as if her heart was pumping liquid lead around her body, weighing her down with the worst kind of thoughts. However, as she watched his horse bring him closer and closer, his eyes glued to hers, she felt those lead ridden thoughts dissipate into the swirling wind around her. And the sight of her brother Angus, riding alongside him his face bloody from battle, but still holding a smile, had that same swirling wind carry those awful thoughts a million miles away.</p><p>So lost in thought, (YN) was taken by surprise when gentle arms came to rest snuggly around her waist, making her body jolt in fright. Soft lips brushed against her ear as Robb's voice came in a tender whisper, "Sorry, my love, I didn't mean to scare you". Relaxing under his touch, she held on to his arms pulling them tighter around her as she leaned her head to the side, exposing her bare neck to his waiting lips. As he peppered her neck with warm kisses, his beard tickled her sensitive skin, causing her to hum with delight. Turning in his arms, she reached up placing her lips to his, before nuzzling into his chest, never had it felt so good to be in his arms.</p><p>With her cheek against his chest, she squeezed him tight, listening to the glorious sound of his steady beating heart and replied, "You just took me by surprise, that's all."</p><p>Taking his hand, Robb gently tangled his fingers in her (HC) locks and rested his chin on her head, "I was hoping you would be here." Then placing his nose to her head, Robb inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet familiar smell and the comforting feeling of having her in his arms. He had known from the beginning that during war, his future would be uncertain, but after today's battle the reality of that realisation really hit home and he knew every moment he had with (YN) from here on out would be all the more precious. "How are you feeling, my love? You didn't quite seem yourself earlier."</p><p>Lifting her head, to look into his eyes, she gave a tentative smile, "I'm fine now, I just don't think I will ever get used to you being away at battle. It was horrible."</p><p>Squeezing him tighter, she kissed his chest through his tunic as Robb placed one to her head, dropping his arms from around her he lifted her chin with a single finger and looked into her eyes with hesitant optimism. "After capturing Ser Jaime Lannister today I'm hoping we can broker a deal to have our parents and my sisters released."</p><p>(YN) hoped he was right, but the little niggle she felt in her stomach told her this war was far from over. It was no secret that Tywin Lannister favoured Jaime over Tyrion, he was not even ashamed to say so himself and would probably do far more to secure Jaime's release over Tyrion's. However, (YN) was far more worried about Joffrey, he was young and immature, hot headed and foolish. Not to mention completely unpredictable and unfortunately, he held the lives of their parents and Robb's sisters in his hands. Giving him another tentative smile, she reached up and placed a sweet kiss to his lips before turning around to face the now roaring fire, pulling his arms tight around her waist her eyes got lost in the flames, speaking more to herself rather than Robb, "I hope you're right."</p><p>They stood there quietly, both taking comfort from the embrace, (YN) well aware of the conflict Robb felt after their victory at the Whispering Woods, but knowing he wasn't quite ready to talk it over just yet. They may have won back Riverrun for his mother's family, they may now hold Ser Jaime Lannister as hostage, but they lost 2000 bannermen doing it. And the fact that their deaths were a certainty before they even set off to battle this morning, had Robb feeling less than victorious, (YN) understanding completely, feeling partly responsible, knowing the influence she had in the resulting battle plan. Taking a deep breath, she leaned her head back against Robb's chest and exhaled slowly, hoping that a little time away from everyone might help to clear his mind. Reaching back behind herself, (YN) placed her hand to the side of his face, gently combing his beard with her fingertips. Leaning down Robb picked her up, holding her close to his chest, turning and walking across the tent, (YN) looking up into his eyes and understanding exactly what it was that he needed. Laying her down on the bed, she took his face in her hands, staring intently into his beautiful blue eyes, her words barely coming out in a whisper, "I love you, Robb Stark.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The day started out like any other, the bannermen were still in good spirits after their win at The Whispering Woods and although the weather seemed to be getting colder and colder every day, the hardy and robust Northerners barely even noticed. Overall, it was a fairly normal day, well, as normal as it could possibly be when you were living life in a battle encampment.</p><p>But then, the raven arrived.</p><p>The main tent was alive with discussion, the fire sent both warmth and light around the table. There, the Lords sat scrutinizing the map of Westeros, discussing what the next plan of battle should be, their mouths never running dry of ale. Robb sat at the head of the table with his wife beside him, his mother to the other and next to (YN) sat Lord Angus, who was beginning to play a major role in the organising of battle plans. Robb valued his opinions greatly and even though Lord Angus was no older than himself, he had seen quite a lot of warfare, the latter showing through during the battle of Whispering Woods. Robb listened intently as the Lords shared all their opinions, noticing how his wife took everything in, not missing a trick as she sat there quietly, her hand entwined with his under the table. Moving his gaze across to the other side of his mother, his eyes landed upon Theon who was sitting rather stiffly, staring a hole into the side of Lord Angus' head. Robb had noticed that since his brother by law's arrival, Theon looked to be more and more agitated by his presence with each passing day. It was true that Robb and Angus got along very well and Theon almost seemed jealous of the fact, especially when Robb seemed to value Angus' opinions over his. With a bite of his bottom lip, Robb hoped it would not cause too much tension further down the track.</p><p>Soon after turning his attention back to Greatjon, who was sharing yet another of his many great opinions, they were interrupted by a guard coming through the tent entrance, making his way over to Robb with a message in his hand. As the guard handed it over into Robb's outstretched palm, he recognised the King's wax seal and immediately his heart dropped, wondering what the hell's it could be this time. Moving his hand from (YN)'s, he began to break the seal, feeling his heart speed up in his chest, noticing how his wife began to fidget in her seat. Looking to his mother, he could see her staring back with a look of apprehension in her eyes, urging him to hurry up. The tent was completely silent as everyone waited on Robb, the only noise sounding from his fingertips, as they fumbled with the crisp and seemingly harmless piece of parchment. Finally, his fingers managed to unravel the small scroll, where his eyes met with distressing words, wishing to the God's they hadn't. Robb read them again and again, praying he had read it all wrong, but no matter how many times his eyes moved across the words they wouldn't change.</p><p>They were dead! That monster of a king had executed his father for treason, (YN)'s parents seeing the same fate, simply because they were loyal to him, beheading them all in the filthy and crowded streets of King's Landing as if they were dirty animals. So many emotions ran through his mind, yet at the same time his head felt numb. Taking a deep breath he stared at the parchment in his trembling hands, before looking up to all the waiting eyes before him and even though he was looking at all their faces, his eyes took none of them in.</p><p>(YN) sat there and watched him stare at the words, as the colour slowly drained from his face, when he finally lifted his gaze he looked around the tent, his eyes unfocused and dazed. Feeling a panic rise up inside of her, she placed a gentle hand on Robb's arm hoping to gain his attention, but he barely even noticed it. Standing from his chair, he turned to her, looking as though he wanted to say something but couldn't, (YN) moving to stand beside him as he looked to his mother, her panicked gaze moving between them both. (YN) needed to see what was on that paper, but Robb was holding on to it for dear life, not willing to let it go anytime soon. Again she gently placed a hand to his arm, noticing how tense and rigid it felt, Robb looked to her again, his eyes a little distant as she spoke, "Robb, what is it?"</p><p>Robb's eyes focused and softened a little at her words, but somehow they seemed heavy in a way she couldn't explain, seeing him take a deep breath he began to speak to her in quite words, "I need to.... for a minute.... some time...."</p><p>Shaking his head, he stopped talking and turned to leave the tent, the guards moving to follow him. With a hand in the air, he gestured for them to stay behind, clearly needing some time to himself and off he went out of sight, the message still clenched tight in his fist. The tent was still and silent for a moment, but before long hushed murmurs and words began to fill the air, (YN) looked to Catelyn, both their features filled with concern and worry. Giving her a slight nod of her head, (YN) held her breath a moment to slow her racing heart, before picking up the hem of her skirt and swiftly making for the exit, Catelyn stopping the guards from following her as she left. Outside the icy wind bit against her warm cheeks and whipped right through her dress, yet she didn't feel it at all, her only concern was to find her husband, who had disappeared from sight. With urgent steps, she approached the surrounding bannerman, asking in which direction her husband had headed, all of them pointing towards the woods. Thanking them, she moved on, politely declining their offer of escort, all the while feeling both dread and unease churning away in her stomach.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jaime Lannister sat on the damp and dirty ground, he was filthy, freezing and miserable, tied to a pole in the middle of a makeshift confinement. It was located towards the edge of the Stark encampment, with two of his very own soldiers standing guard at the entrance. Not that they were very good company, he had tried making small talk, but he was always meet with silence or a fist to the side of his head, telling him to keep his trap shut. Not that he expected any better treatment, with his smart mouth and attitude that was the least he could expect. Tied to the pole with no one to talk to, he was grateful for the distraction when he overheard his guards greeting their liege Lord, who passed them by at a distance making his way towards the surrounding woods. The young leader seemed to be in such a hurry that he didn't even acknowledge their greeting, instead he continued on until he almost disappeared into the thick of the trees.</p><p>With the guards none the wiser, Jaime sat there, his interest peaked as he watched the young Lord, walking back and forth in the same spot, clearly distressed about something, but what? Before long, Robb had his sword out, thrashing angrily against the tree beside him and even though Jaime sat far away, he could see the desperation and anguish in his actions, the sound from the impact reaching his ears as a faint ping. Probably no more than a minute later he heard the calm and steady voice of Lady (YN) right behind him, turning his head, his eyes landed upon her beautiful face as she asked the guards for her husband's whereabouts. No sooner had they pointed her in the direction of the woods did he see her give them a quick nod of her head in thanks, picking up the hem of her skirt and quickly making her way past him. As she passed, her stunning (EC) eyes flickered over him and what he found there had him swallowing thickly and adverting his eyes to the ground. Her voice may have been calm and steady, yet her eyes hinted to her true emotions, behind their calm surface, hid shadows of worry, concern and dread and somehow he just knew his family was involved.</p><p>Jaime watched on as (YN) reached the woods, following the sound of Robb's sword and before long she came to a stop in front of him. Jaime couldn't hear her words, but when Robb's eyes fell upon her, he noticed how the sword slipped from his hands to the ground below, his shoulders visibly slumping. Feeling as though he shouldn't be watching such a private moment, yet unable to look away, he watched on, as Robb walked slowly towards her with his arms outstretched. Reaching his wife, he placed a hand to either side of her arms and even from a distance, Jaime could see how he gently rubbed along them, the pair of them standing there a moment, still and unmoving. After a short while, Robb moved his hands to the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes, speaking words he could not hear. Jaime watched on not realising he was holding his own breath until he saw Lady (YN)'s legs collapse from under her, inhaling sharply at the sight, he found himself feeling upset and yet still unable to look away. Catching her before she hit the ground, Robb held her tight to his chest, looking like he would never let go, as the sorrow took hold of her body. They stayed there like that a long time, Robb holding her head against his chest, completely enveloped in his loving arms, until her sobbing form eventually faded to calm stillness. Moving from her husband's comforting embrace, (YN) took a small step back and reached up for a tender kiss, when their lips departed, Robb ran a gentle thumb across her cheek, probably wiping away her tears. Jaime felt a quiet envy resound in his chest at the sight before him, never had he felt affection like that. Tenderness and gentleness was not something he had ever been familiar with, there was an honest and selfless devotion between them and for just a moment, he wished he had what they had.</p><p>Finally Jaime could look no more, closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the pole and sighed heavily, speculating as to what terrible news they had just received and wondering how it would affect him. Shaking his head at his own selfish thoughts, he opened his eyes just as the Lord and Lady emerged from the woods and it made for a very different story to their arrival. Arm in arm they walked, their heads held high, both strong and proud, each gaining their strength from the other. And as Jaime watched them pass his confinement, without even a sideways glance in his direction, he knew that whatever terrible news they had just received, it had them closer and stronger than ever before.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------       </p><p>The news of Lord Eddard's death hit the North and the Stark Army hard. There was anger and sadness, disbelief and outrage and everybody realised the course of the war would now dramatically change. It had become a fully-fledged fight against the crown, all because Joffrey acted as if he was a little, impetuous child. At the news of his father's death, Robb's head had been filled with a reckless need for vengeance. Thankfully though, Catelyn had been wise enough even in her distraught state, to realise that careful action was needed to ensure both Sansa's and Arya's safety and only once they were safely back in the north, would it be time for vengeance.</p><p>Since King Robert's death, two new King's had staked their claim over the Iron Throne, with the rumours of Joffrey being born of incest, both Stannis and Renly Baratheon had made moves against each other to secure it for themselves. Even though they were brothers, there was little love lost between them, Stannis was never known for his warm-hearted disposition, but he was a proven battle commander during both King Robert's and the Greyjoy's rebellion. Renly on the other hand, though well-liked by many had absolutely no battle experience, being the younger of the two he was just a young boy during the rebellions, his bedroom activities were also a poorly kept secret across Westeros. It was well known by many that he preferred male company between the sheets and in the eyes of the Seven, it was considered a sin and would undoubtedly prove unfavourable in his bid for the crown.</p><p>All of this brought about a gathering between Robb and his vassel Lords, unable to fit everyone in the main tent, they all gathered under the crisp night sky amongst some old ruins. The night was dark, the air was cold, and as the men spoke, their words transformed to steam off their lips, (YN) watching as it disappeared into the darkness under the flickering candlelight. Robb sat there, beginning to look a little frustrated, as the Lords thoughts and opinions bounced back and forth in support between the two self-proclaimed Kings. With a deep breath (YN) listened, as she watched Robb from across the table, feeling as frustrated as Robb looked. Just this morning as they laid in bed together, he had spoken of his intentions and (YN) had agreed it was the only reasonable option for them, but they both agreed it was important to hear what everyone had to say. Turning to her, he gave her the hint of a smile, (YN) nodding her head in return and finally, he spoke his opinion on the matter.</p><p>Lord Jonos Bracken was taking centre stage, walking back and forth, letting his rather strong opinions known, "The proper course is clear, pledge fealty to King Renly and move south to join our forces with his."</p><p>Robb was quick to reply in a strong voice, "Renly is not the King."</p><p>Lord Bracken looked surprised, making his way over to Robb, "You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey my Lord? He put your father and your wife's parents to death."</p><p>(YN) felt her body tense at his words, 'never would they bend the knee to that horrid creature', Catelyn must have noticed her reaction, because she reached across from the seat beside her and gave (YN)'s hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Her features staunch and strong, yet showing a flicker of sympathy for her daughter and a hint of grief for herself.</p><p>Robb took a visible breath, "That doesn't make Renly King, he's Roberts youngest brother, if Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis".</p><p>Lord Bracken spoke again, "Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?"</p><p>Some of the Lords began to speak up over the top of each another, some declared their support for Stannis, others for Renly, then came the deep bellowing voice of Greatjon interrupting them all, "My Lords, My Lords, here is what I say to these two Kings." Greatjon stood there a silent moment as he looked around at the men and in a gesture to how he really felt, he spat to the ground. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis either, why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the war or the Wolfswood? ....And their Gods are wrong." A few amongst the gathering broke into laughter at his comment, then Greatjon's voice grew serious, "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragon are dead."</p><p>With that Greatjon pulled his sword from its sheath, as he looked around at his audience and pointed it in the direction of Robb, (YN) feeling a nervous energy pulsing around her body, all the while Robb sat steadfast in his seat. Greatjon continued his voice strong with conviction, "There! Sits the only King, I mean to bend my knee to", then pointing the sword at his Liege Lord he shouted, "The King of the North!" before getting down on one knee to swear allegiance.</p><p>Robb looked truly humbled, never expecting such an outcome, yet somehow he held strong slowly standing before Greatjon as other Lords soon followed suit, Theon looked to Robb and stood to his feet, "Am I your brother now and always?"</p><p>Turning his attention to Theon, his features serious, Robb responded, "now and always."</p><p>Unsheathing his sword, he too kneeled down before Robb, "My sword is yours, in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day."</p><p>The gathering grew quiet and Greatjon shouted again, "King of the North!" before everyone began pulling their swords and dropping to one knee, chanting, "The King of the North! The King of the North! The King of the North!"</p><p>The newly declared King looked across to his wife and mother, both of them giving him gentle smiles, yet he was unable to see the trepidation in their eyes, hidden under the dim candlelight. Turning his attention back to the Lords kneeling before him, he was unaware of the bannerman gathering around in the darkness of the encampment, bearing witness to their Lords declaring the Warden of the north their new King, their chanting fading into the night sky, 'The King of the North! The King of the North! The King of the North!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interesting news arrives from Stannis Baratheon and Robb make an important decision, which (YN) disagrees with and after the battle of Oxcross, she finds herself doing something she never expected.</p>
<p>Chapter Warnings: Argument, anxiety, descriptions of violent scenes.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the message arrived from Stannis Baratheon confirming the rumours about the wretched boy king everything began to make sense, Eddard and her parent's arrest and their subsequent deaths and Brans fall from the tower, it all came together to cover up one thing. (YN) took a deep breath and nodded her head to herself, 'It's true, it has to be true.' With the parchment between her fingers, she waved it back and forth a little as if to bring it to Robb's attention, looking up into his expectant eyes it was clear he was waiting on her opinion. "This is the truth and your father knew it, which is why they arrested him for treason." Placing her hand loosely over her mouth, she rubbed her fingers across her lips, before running a hand through her hair, "And Bran.... Cersei and Jaime pushed him from the tower because he saw them together."</p>
<p>Robb nodded his head in agreement, "I think you're right, which means Joffrey has no legitimate claim to the crown." The thought bringing a smile to both their lips.</p>
<p>Placing a hand to his chest (YN) reached up and gave him a soft kiss, "Have you told your mother?</p>
<p>"No, I'm heading there now before I meet with the Lords to tell them." Bringing her in for an embrace, he kissed the top of her head, "Will you come with me?"</p>
<p>Shaking her head, (YN) took a little step back, though Robb's hands were still resting on her arms, "I think I will go and talk to Angus first and I'll meet up with you later."</p>
<p>Leaving the tent together, they walked into the chilly afternoon air as the sun's glow began to fade from sight, giving each other a small, yet sweet smile they went their separate ways each of them carrying a guard in tow. And after visiting her brother, (YN) made her way towards the main tent as planned, having every intention of meeting up with Robb and the other lords. However, upon passing Jaime Lannister's cell in the distance, she found herself unable to stop her legs from making a little detour.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jaime watched as the newly crowned, 'Queen of the North' made her way towards his makeshift confinement, clearly on her way over for some light conversation. Accompanied by one of her Mountainbreak guards, she looked more beautiful than ever and Jaime found his gaze travelling over her form, bringing unexpected thoughts and images to his head. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind and watched his guards as they opened the gate, "My Queen in the North, how lovely it is to see you this fine evening." Jaime fell silent for a moment as she came to a stop in front of him, her eyes taking in his filthy appearance and if he was not mistaken, she looked a little taken back. "May I say, you look rather beautiful tonight, your King is a lucky King indeed and may I extend my deepest sympathies to you, in regards to your departed parents?"</p>
<p>Joining her hands together in front of herself, she looked him square in the eyes and with a matter of fact tone, replied, "No, you cannot. You and your sister are the reason they are dead. I don't need or want your sympathies, I only came for the truth."</p>
<p>Unsurprised by her tone, yet taken back by her words he wondered what on earth she could mean. He doubted Cersei was foolish enough to encourage Joffrey to execute both Eddard and her parents and he knew he certainly had nothing to do with it, he had been locked up in chains the whole time. Shaking his head slightly Jaime began to speak, his voice filled with arrogance, "My lovely Queen, I am not sure I follow, how could I possibly have had anything to do with their deaths, I have been your prisoner since before the regretful occurrence took place."</p>
<p>As the words left his mouth, he detected a tiny roll of her eyes at his arrogant tone, the action causing him to feel a little guilty, the poor girl had just lost both her parents and here he was speaking in a tone completely void of empathy. Jaime watched (YN) take a deep breath, her composure barely faltering at his comment, "Yes, thank you for clearing that up for me, I realise Joffrey is the monster who had my parents killed, but I am also aware that you and Cersei are the ones who gave that monster life." (YN) took a step closer to him, her expression calm and steadfast, "We received word from Stannis Baratheon... He tells us that neither Joffrey, Marcella nor Tommen are true Baratheon's. Lord Eddard discovered the truth, before he was conveniently arrested for treason." Coming down to his level, she looked him in the eyes, Jaime seeing both strength and intelligence, but also her grief, swallowing thickly he wanted to look away, knowing what was coming next, yet he couldn't. "I already know this to be the truth, I can see it in your face and hear it in your silence, which only confirms my suspicions about Bran." Her eyes were still locked on his, piecing right through him, "I already know he was pushed, I saw it with my own eyes and I knew Cersei was involved, I just didn't know how." Taking a quick breath, she shook her head and almost laughed, though her voice was still calm and even, "But it's so clear to me now, you pushed him because he saw you and Cersei together doing something that no siblings should do."</p>
<p>Still Jaime wanted to look away, he knew his eyes were revealing everything to her, yet something held his gaze to hers, maybe he wanted someone to know the truth, maybe he was sick of carrying around his secret and he knew the girl in front of him could see right through his arrogant facade. (YN) kneeled there before him and even though she already knew the truth, she wanted to hear him say it, with a quiet and honest voice he gave her what she wanted, "Yes, I pushed the boy from tower, Cersei was worried he would speak of what he saw."</p>
<p>Standing up, (YN) took a step back and smoothed out the front of her dress, exhaling slowly, she looked satisfied at his confession. "Thank you Ser Jaime, for admitting the truth, I cannot forgive you for what you did and if my husband's sisters were safe from the wretched hands of your son, I would kill you myself, but at least there is some honour in your honesty."</p>
<p>With a little nod of her head, he watched her turn to leave, stopping near the entrance at the sound of his voice, all traces of his arrogance gone, "I did push the boy from the tower, but I did not send the assassin." Jaime couldn't explain his need to tell her this, it just slipped from his lips without a thought.</p>
<p>Leaving her back to him, she turned only her head, "Yes I know... neither you nor Cersei are foolish enough to do that, I am sure that was the work of your foolish son as well."</p>
<p>Jaime watched on with admiration as she left the confine, the guards biding her goodnight as they closed and locked the gate behind her. (YN) waiting patiently to the side as they did so. Upon asking for their attention, the guards turned around immediately, unaware she was waiting on them. Standing to her attention, (YN) spoke to them in hushed tones, though Jaime could still hear her words, "Jaime Lannister may be our Prisoner, but no one deserves to be kept in such filth, clean him up... tonight please."</p>
<p>With that, she turned on her heels and left, her Mountainbreak guard close by her side. Jamie's thoughts were thick with surprise as he watched her disappear from sight. He realised he respected her and her honestly, she was smart and wise beyond her years, strong and capable, yet fair and kind. And he knew that in a different time or place he could follow a Queen like her, pledge his sword until his dying day, fight for her... kill for her... protect her... but it could never be. The King of the North was his enemy and therefore, so was his wife, they were in open rebellion against the crown and his family. It was his duty to bring them down and it gave him absolutely no joy to realise this. Resting his head back against the pole, Jaime closed his eyes and sighed. He wished that he could have loved a woman like (YN), though he doubted there were others like her, but alas, his heart belonged to Cersei, it had always belonged her. A woman who's love extended no further than the children he bared her. A woman who was cruel, cunning and ruthless, with no regard for honour or loyalty. Sighing again, Jaime was interrupted from his thoughts, by a guard who fumbled with the gate of the makeshift cell, his voice sounding rough and impertinent, "Come on Kingslayer, it's time for a bath."</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>So much had happened since the execution of Eddard and (YN)'s parents, the people of the north had declared a King of their own for the first time in hundreds of years and it was fair to say that they loved both him and his Queen. So far, they had no reason not to, Robb had led his banners well and although they had only fought in three battles, they had all been great victories, leaving their spirits high. However, now it was time to seek alliances with those who could help them in the fight against the crown.</p>
<p>Robb had no wish to be ruler of Westeros and (YN) was finding even the title of 'Queen of the North' hard to get used to, however they both needed justice for the death of their parents and to do that they needed to rid Westeros of the false King 'Joffrey' for good. Alton Lannister, Robb's captive had been sent to King's Landing to relay his terms for peace to the Crown. After asking for the safe release of his sisters and the remains of both his father and Lord and Lady (YLN) to be sent to home, he asked the Crown to recognise the North as a free and independent Kingdom. Knowing these terms would be rejected, Robb knew he had to work on forming alliances with one of the Southern Kings and any other families that could offer him assistance. And even though Catelyn was desperate to get home to Winterfell to be with Bran and Rickon, Robb thought it more beneficial to send her further south and meet with Renly Baratheon, in hopes of gaining him and his impressive army as allies. To ease her mind though, Robb had sent Ser Rodrik back to Winterfell, where he could keep a watchful eye over the boys and lead the few defending men Winterfell had left.</p>
<p>(YN) waited patiently for the arrival of her husband, sitting at the table in their tent, dinner was ready and waiting and she could feel her stomach grumble as she leaned over the food, the aroma reaching her nose and making her mouth water. After barely eating the whole day, she was starving, deciding a little mouthful of potato would do no harm while she waited. Just as the fork reached her mouth she jumped at the sound of Robb's playful voice, the fork slipping from her fingers as it clunked to the plate, "My Queen, don't you know it's impolite to start feasting before your King arrives."</p>
<p>Standing from her chair with her hand to her chest, she looked at his amused face as he began to laugh at her reaction, a smile spreading across her own features. Grabbing the cloth beside her she quickly rolled it into a ball and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face, "You scared me, you monster."</p>
<p>Watching the cloth fall to the ground Robb looked back up to his wife, his endearing expression masqueraded with shock. Closing the gap between them in quick strides he laughed, picking her up in his into his arms, "You've got a good arm on you, you know that my love?"</p>
<p>Kissing his lips, she pulled back with a mischievous grin and slapped him across his shoulder, just hard enough to make it sting, "And how about that, is it considered a punishable offence to eat without your King and then cause him physical harm?"</p>
<p>Putting her gently to her feet, he grimaced and rubbed his arm, before smiling evilly, "Probably," he then took her face in his hands and moved his lips towards hers, biting her bottom lip softly, "But maybe I'll think up my own punishment for you and carry out the sentence right here, tonight."</p>
<p>Turning from his grasp, (YN) sat back down in her chair and spoke in a careless voice, "Yes, well...that's fine, though I refuse to be punished before I have eaten, I am far too starving, but please 'My King,' feel free to join me," gesturing to the chair opposite her with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>Laughing at her nonchalant attitude, he sat down in the chair and watched her with loving eyes as she served them both a plate of food. After a moment of silence, he spoke as she handed him his plate, "The Lords will wonder why we are not feasting with them tonight."</p>
<p>(YN) gave him a beautiful smile and moved her hand across the table, placing it on top of his, "Let them wonder then, we haven't had much time to ourselves of late and I'm sure they can manage without us for one evening." Robb tenderly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and smiled, opening his mouth to speak when the silence was broken by the sound of her stomach grumbling loudly. He couldn't help but laugh as his wife's cheeks blushed adorably, moving her hand from his she placed it to her stomach and looked at him with embarrassed eyes, "See, I told you I was hungry." Picking up her fork, she wasted no more time talking and Robb watched her as she enjoyed each and every mouthful, making the most endearing noises every time some food reached her mouth. After a few minutes, her belly felt mostly satisfied and she began to slow down, looking up to him she gave him the sweetest smile, "So, 'My King,' why did you leave your wife waiting so long for dinner? I could have wasted away waiting for you?"</p>
<p>Robb hummed and after a moment of silence, he thought 'My King,' even though she was only teasing him with his new title, the words sounded so strange coming from her lips. Smiling at her, he swallowed the food in his mouth, "I was on my way here when Theon asked for a few words, he has come up with a good plan for us to gain another alliance. An alliance which will provide us with the ships we will need to take King's Landing." (YN) bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't like the sound of this, but decided to keep quiet and see what he had to say. "Theon is leaving tomorrow to go speak with his father and try to secure him as an ally, then we can use their fleet and men to attack King's Landing. The easiest way into the Red Keep is from the sea."</p>
<p>Robb could see his wife's face fall as she sat there quietly listening to him, all the while seeing her mind ticking over in thought. When he finished talking, she spoke almost immediately, "This is a bad idea Robb, I don't like it one bit. The Iron Born cannot be trusted, why in the world would you agree to this?"</p>
<p>After feeling his heart rate quicken slightly Robb took a deep breath trying to calm himself, after all, she had every right to hate this idea, the Iron Born had never been friends of House (YLN) and for good reason. "(YN), please... you need to understand, we need them if we are going to win this war."</p>
<p>(YN) felt a growing unease in her stomach and after eating, it was making her feel sick, everything about this felt wrong. Unable to stop the volume of her voice increasing, she replied, "No Robb, you...need to understand, this is a bad idea. Believe me, Balon Greyjoy is likely to help you take King's Landing and then turn around and kill you before taking the North for himself." Taking a deep breath, she watched as her husband shook his head about to speak, clearly ready to disagree, but before he had the chance she ran her hands through her hair and looked him in the eyes. "You can't trust the Iron Born, you certainly can't trust Balon Greyjoy and you can't trust Theon," as the words left her lips she instantly regretted them, she knew how Robb felt about Theon, but at the same time she was saying exactly what she thought.</p>
<p>Robb was getting angry, she could see it in his face, though she saw him take a deep breath trying to keep his temper in check. Looking into her eyes, he spoke firmly, "(YN), Theon is like a brother to me, I trust him with my life and he would never betray me." Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it gently, his expression filling with hope, "This is a good option for us, it could bring the war to an end sooner than we hoped. We could go back home to Winterfell and live our lives as we should be."</p>
<p>"Our lives will never be as they should be, you're a King now and even if we win this war, it will never go back to the way it was." (YN) looked away from Robbs gaze, her thoughts trailing off to other worries, worries that sat at the back of her mind, worries that she no longer spoke of because no one believed them to be true. Worries that if they were true, would make this war seem like a fight between two crying children. Still gazing off into empty space (YN) swallowed thickly, as the feelings of unease in her stomach gathered momentum, her stomach twisting into knots making her face go pale with worry.</p>
<p>Turning back to Robb, she watched with troubled eyes as he stood from his chair, his face filled with concern as he made his way to her side, dragging his chair behind him. Sitting down beside her, he placed a hand to her knee, rubbing along it with a soothing touch, while the other came to rest tenderly at the nape of her neck. "My love, I don't know what this war will bring us, we may win or we may lose, maybe trusting the Greyjoys is the wrong move, but right now it is our best option." Lifting her chin with a gentle finger, he looked deep into her eyes, "If we keep on as we are, this war could go for years, I want it to be done with, I want my sisters back, I want vengeance for our parents, I want Joffrey dead, but more than anything, I want to go home with you."</p>
<p>With a hand to his cheek (YN) spoke, her voice heavy with emotion, "I can see that I will not change your mind, your decision has been made and as your wife I will support you, but you have to know... that my mind will not change." Dropping her hand to her lap, she absentmindedly ran her fingers back and forth around her wrist, "This war will not end well for us, I can't explain how I know, I can just feel it. I can feel the tide turning and trusting the Iron Born is only the beginning of our troubles."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>With Catelyn departing in a few days to seek allegiance with Renly Baratheon and Theon on his way to the Iron Isles, Robb and his Lords moved ahead with their onslaught against the Lannisters. The Battle of Oxcross had been a huge success for House Stark and after executing an attack in the middle of the night, the Lannister reinforcements were taken completely by surprise. The whole battle had been a blood bath, leaving five dead Lannisters to every dead Stark. (YN) walked around the battlefield, her eyes never before seeing such carnage at such close range. Growing up her parents never sheltered her from the violent truths of war and raids, they had told her all the awful details of battles gone by. Whether it was her father's stories about the Robert and Greyjoy rebellions or the accounts from numerous Iron Born and Wildlings attacks back home, her father had never spared her or sheltered her from the horrible truth. Even her mother had her stories to tell, growing up as daughter of Maddock Hardy, the Clan Chieftain, she had seen many raids first hand and watched her brothers come home injured beyond repair. Watched them as they slowly died from their wounds as she and her mother nursed them, trying to make their last breaths as comfortable as possible. And on more than one occasion she herself, had watched from her chamber window as her father and brother and the village clansmen fought off the raiding Iron Born and Wildlings, leaving death and destruction around the grounds of Mountainbreak. Yes, her parents never failed in their honesty about war, yet never had she been allowed to walk around and see first-hand the nightmare, which a battle such as this brought to life.</p>
<p>Around her, the dead lay bloody and silent, their cold emotionless faces growing cold and pale as a light sprinkling of snow gathered around their features. Many were just young boys, not much older than Bran, boys that would never return home, never grow up, never love, never dream and never laugh again. And the soldiers that survived... some lay around the field withering in pain, their features twisted and contorted as they called for help. Their voices desperate and pleading, many asking for a permanent end to their suffering, others begging for the help of the silent sisters, calling for them to fix their broken bodies. Others lay on the cold and frosty ground in so much pain that they cannot form words, their pleas escaping their lips as tortured mumbles, barely able to keep their eyes open as their bodies tremble with shock.</p>
<p>With a deep breath and a shake of her head, (YN) woke herself up from her daze and despair, mad at herself for standing by idly, wallowing in her own thoughts. Wasting no more time, she picked up the hem of her skirt and made her way through the blood and mud, kneeling beside the first injured soldier she saw, a young boy wearing Lannister red, probably no older than fifteen years. Putting a hand to his cheek, she asked him his name, his words coming out quiet and weak, "Sam Hill, Mi Lady."</p>
<p>With her hand still against his cheek, she spoke as she looked him in the eyes, "Well, Sam Hill, my name is (YN) and I'm going to do everything I can to help you."</p>
<p>(YN)'s healing skills were very basic, her mother teaching her all she knew when she was just a young child and quite often injured clansmen would need to stay at Mountainbreak after raids to be healed and cared for by their Maester. (YN) would always help out, however, by the time she saw them they were already cleaned up and partially healed. This was completely new territory to her, but instead of feeling overwhelmed and underprepared, she got straight to it and did whatever she could, hoping it was enough to keep them alive until the silent sisters could attend to them properly.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, she was exhausted covered from head to toe in filth and blood, yet pleased that she was finally doing something useful in this wretched horrible war, wishing to the gods she had been doing it from the very beginning. Why she hadn't thought to do it before was beyond her, since the very first battle she had taken the time to go visit the injured in their makeshift infirmary and ensure the healers were well stocked and cared for, yet never gave a thought to help out herself. Wiping her hands clean in her own skirt, she stood up and mopped the sweat and dirt from her face, looking nothing like the Queen that had arrived that morning, knowing she would never be that Queen again. And turning on her heels she walked away, her eyes searching for her next patient, her thoughts alight with reason, 'If a King is expected to lead his men into battle, then there is no reason why a Queen should stand idly by and watch.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(YN) feels like she is finally doing something worthwhile in the war, meanwhile, news arrives from the North regarding Winterfell and Robb and (YN) have the chance to leave the camp for a few days, even though it's on official duty.</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Description of violent scenes, some slight anxiety.</p><p> Please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold and blustery afternoon at the Stark camp, the grey clouds hung low in the sky bringing a dreary dark light upon the surrounding countryside. The wind carried around a freezing wet mist that quickly soaked people to the bone. Even though the weather was miserable, (YN) found herself in rather good spirits as she tended to the wounded in the Stark encampment. After helping the Silent Sisters at the Battle of Oxcross, she really felt as if she was doing something worthwhile. At first, Robb hadn't been overly thrilled with the idea, but he was smart enough and wise enough to realise, that Queen or not, his wife wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing while everyone else around her did all the hard work. And while he had refused to let her partake in any battles, he could at least allow her this, besides she had proven herself quite the healer and she really seemed to have a way with the wounded soldiers, Stark and Lannisters alike. Throughout the days, she could be seen moving about the tent cleaning wounds and changing dressings, bringing much-needed comfort and smiles to the many faces in her care.</p><p>And it was no surprise that the Stark bannermen adored their Northern Queen. Yet, to see the Lannister soldiers show her just as many manners and respect only served to prove to every one of her caring and honourable nature. And her newfound duty didn't cease the moment she left the tent exhausted at the end of the day, she also found time to inspect the numerous makeshift confinements used to hold the growing number of Lannister soldiers. Many of the men she helped to heal were now amongst the prisoners and she wanted to make sure that those men along with every other were looked after to an acceptable standard.</p><p>Roose Bolton, Lord of The Dreadfort had never seen eye to eye with his King and Queen's treatment of the prisoners and argued their limited and valuable resources would be better spent if they permanently disposed of them. Though, Roose had also made it clear that he didn't want all of them dead, at least not straight away. If there were any Officers amongst the ranks, he thought it a good idea to have them flayed as a means to gain any inside knowledge, which they may or may not have in regards to Tywin Lannisters' battle plans. However, Robb had quickly shot him down, pointing out that his father had outlawed flaying in the North years ago, only to have Roose audaciously remind him that they were presently not in the North. Without even the blink of an eye, Robb replied, his voice full of warning for his vassal lord, "We're not torturing them, the Lannisters hold prisoners of their own, I won't give them an excuse to abuse my sisters." Roose did not reply, his face showing only disappointment in his Kings decision.</p><p>For the most part though, the other Lords could see the honour in the actions of their King and Queen and the loyalty they felt towards them only seemed to grow with every passing day, keeping the morale of the lords and bannerman high. And as a result, the respect they displayed towards them both never failed to humble their Queen, leaving her unable to comprehend the effect she was having around the camp. Moving about the tent, (YN) found herself immersed in her work, happy and completely oblivious to her approaching husband and as he drew near, he felt his chest bubble up with wonder and pride. With a little shake of his head, he smiled to himself, truly in awe of his beautiful wife, honestly beginning to believe that there is nothing she couldn't do if given the chance. Stopping at the edge of the tent, he watched on as she spoke with the soldiers, her compassionate and maternal nature so easily displayed upon her sweet features. The sight evoking such tender emotions in his heart. How he longed for this war to be over, he wanted nothing more than to finally go home and start living his life with her, to create a beautiful family together and to rule his beloved 'North' with her by his side. With his eyes trained to her face, he watched as she finally lifted her head and noticed him and the smile he was greeted with had the air catching in his throat, he had seen that smile so many times now, yet somehow his reaction was the same every time. As he took steps towards her, she spoke, her expression clearly pleased to see him, "Ah, perfect timing Your Grace, you're exactly what I need right now."</p><p>Robb took the remaining steps towards her with a little smile, resisting the urge to take her in his arms. How she managed to still look like a 'lady' no, a 'queen' when doing such physical and demanding work was beyond him, gods she was stunning. The only evidence of her hard work came from the sight of her messy and unruly hair, but with a little smile, he realised it was like that at the best of times. Yet somehow it only added to her appeal, leaving Robb with thoughts that had him biting his bottom lip, wanting to take her by the hand and lead her back to their tent just to mess it up a little more. Taking a breath to clear his wandering thoughts, he cleared his throat and replied, "Well here I am, what is it that you need?"</p><p>Standing up straight, she wiped her hands on her apron and was about to speak again when she was interrupted by her brother. Angus gave her a quick smile before approaching Robb, "Your Grace, Lord Bolton needs to see you both in the main tent, there is news regarding Winterfell."</p><p>Robb's expression lost its happy glow, his face all of a sudden serious, "What news?"</p><p>Angus gave a little shake of his head, "Lord Bolton would not say, he only asked me to find you and bring you to him."</p><p>Without delay, Robb turned on his heels and swiftly made his way to the main tent with (YN) and her brother trailing behind. As they walked, the clouds gathered lower in the sky, the damp mist turned to heavy rain soaking them through and the bitter wind cut against their cold wet skin. Yet the sibling's barely even noticed, their expressions growing more and more concerned with every step. Yet, Angus only reacted that way because of his sister, he had long ago learnt that she had an undeniable instinct with things such as this and as he walked alongside her, he could sense her growing unease. With a deep breath, they approached the tent and as the guards pulled back the opening, Angus reached across and placed a gentle hand to her shoulder, before giving a soft smile, his actions a simple gesture of support, as if to say, "I'm here."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The tent was all but empty, except for Roose and as Robb moved to sit down at the table, they were joined by his mother. Catelyn had returned to the Westerlands with Brienne of Tarth in tow, after a very short-lived allegiance with King Renly. No sooner had they agreed on terms when a strange shadow entered the tent and killed Renly where he stood, a dark shadow that mysteriously looked like Stannis. Immediately after, Catelyn had quickly escaped with Brienne worried they would be blamed for his death. Nobody knew how to react to the story, it sounded like absolute madness, yet (YN) found a scary truth in their words.</p><p>For a moment, the tent was quiet and Roose said nothing as he handed his King the message, his expression silent and solemn, if not a little annoyed that Angus had decided to stay. Opening the parchment, Robb took a deep breath and hoped to the gods it was no more bad news, yet as he moved his eyes across the words, he felt his heart sink, feeling an anger bubble up inside his chest, angry with both himself and Theon. 'Why didn't I listen to my wife,' looking up to (YN) he shook his head, his voice not much louder than a whisper, "I should have listened to you, Theon has betrayed us and taken Winterfell."</p><p>Catelyn gasped, her face turning white, "The boys... does it say anything about the boys?"</p><p>Roose spoke for the first time since everyone entered the tent, "There's been no word of them, but Ser Rodrik Cassel is dead."</p><p>Understandably, Catelyn lost her composure a moment, turning to Robb, her voice angry and upset, "I told you, never trust a Greyjoy."</p><p>Robb's anger turned to disbelief, worry setting in for his brother's welfare, "This cannot be true, why? Why would Theon-"</p><p>Once again Roose spoke, cutting his King of mid-sentence, "Because the Greyjoys are treasonous whores."</p><p>(YN) stood there quietly, her concerns for Bran and Rickon at the front of her mind, though she did not feel surprised. Shaking her head, she felt a renewed hatred for the Iron Isles and its horrid people, they were untrustworthy and cold, always ready to take whatever they want at any cost to others. Looking to Robb, she could see the regret in his eyes and her heart broke for him, wishing there was something she could do ease his guilt.</p><p>Standing up, Robb felt his anger overwhelm him once more, how could he let this happen? Theon was going to pay for this. "I must go north at once,"</p><p>Robb looked ready to walk from the tent and gather his men when Roose spoke, his voice strangely urgent, "There's still a war to win, Your Grace."</p><p>This time Robb was the one to cut Roose of, "How can I call myself King, if I can't hold my own castle? How can I ask men to follow me if I can't-"</p><p>With a persuasive tone, Roose once again interrupted, "But you are a King and that means you don't have to do everything yourself. Theon holds the castle with a skeleton crew, I-"</p><p>Catelyn spoke up over Roose, "Let me go and talk to Theon." (YN) felt for her, she was desperate to get home and find her boys alive and well, but that could not happen, who knew what Theon was capable of now. Roose almost rolled his eyes at Catelyn's suggestion, but Robb was the next to speak.</p><p>Turning his head to his mother, he almost spat the words from his mouth, "There will be no talk, he will die for this."</p><p>Taking a step towards Robb, Angus spoke for the first time. His voice was even and calm, immediately gaining Robbs full attention, (YN) noticing how his words brought a slight look of agitation to Lord Bolton's features. "Let me go, I can take some of my men and gather a few more along the way. I know how these Ironborn scum fight, I've fought them plenty of times before."</p><p>(YN) moved to her husband's side, her expression and voice encouraging, "I think this is your best option, if you leave, you risk losing everything you have gained against the Lannisters. You've come too far for that." Looking to her brother, she gave him a small nod before returning her gaze to Robb, "And at least you know you can trust him."</p><p>Again (YN) detected traces of annoyance in Lord Bolton's face. "Your Grace, may I suggest another option?" Robb only nodded his head in reply. "Let me send word to my bastard at The Dreadfort, he can raise a few hundred men and retake Winterfell before the new moon, my boy would be honoured to bring you Prince Theon's head."</p><p>Robb looked to his wife and her brother, clearly they were waiting on his decision. It was a hard one to make. (YN) was right, he knew he could trust Angus with his life and knew he would do everything in his power to get Winterfell back. However, Angus and his men were far too valuable in this war, they were exceptional warriors and had the most fighting experience amongst all the banners. Yet, Lord Bolton's bastard would get to Winterfell much sooner and bring that deceitful, two-faced liar back here, where he could face the justice he deserved.</p><p>With Theon at the forefront of his thoughts, Robb sighed, he couldn't believe his betrayal. They had grown up like brothers. Theon's words replayed in his head as fresh as the day he said them 'Am I your brother?' and after Robb replied, 'now and always' Theon had pledged his undying loyalty, 'My sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day.' Clenching his fists together at the memory, he turned to Roose. The sooner Theon was back here the sooner he could pay for his actions. With a voice full of venom, he spoke, his decision made. "Tell your son, Bran and Rickon's safety is paramount and Theon - I want him brought to me alive, I want to look him in the eye and ask him why and then I'll take his head myself."</p><p>Roose seemed pleased with Robb's decision and for one reason or another, it bothered (YN) yet she didn't know why. Up until this point, Roose had always appeared to have her husband's best interests at heart and she had no reason to believe that this had changed. Looking at it practically, this really was the right choice. This way Robb could keep all his fighting men and concentrate on continuing their advance against the Lannisters, while still winning back his childhood home. So unlike last time, (YN) decided to keep her concerns to herself, deciding she was putting too much thought into Roose and his curious reactions.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>With Lord Bolton's bastard on his way to liberate Winterfell, Robb used the time to travel to The Crag and receive House Westerling's terms for surrender, with the Lannisters' barely defending the Westerlands anymore House Westerling was in no position to defend against the King in the North and so they decided to surrender. (YN) had asked to come along and seek some much needed medical supplies from the Crag's Maester, they were beginning to run dangerously low and besides she revelled in the opportunity to escape the camp for a while and spend some time on her horse.</p><p>For the first time in a while the weather was beautiful, a light breeze flowed through the trees, making the leaves dance gently on their swaying branches and the sun's rays made its way through the broken clouds, falling upon (YN)'s face, bringing warmth to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. Riding along the road with her husband on one side and her brother to the other, she felt happy and content and if it wasn't for the eight Stark bannerman that surrounded them, she could've almost forgotten they were fighting a war. It was so nice to be out of the camp and even better to be riding along with her two favourite people, leaving any talk of war behind at the encampment, instead (YN) and Angus shared their childhood stories with Robb, stories of happier more innocent times.</p><p>Looking to her brother (YN) spoke, laughter lacing her voice, "Do you remember the time I found the pair of scissors and gave us both haircuts?"</p><p>Angus chuckled, "I thought mother was going to kill you!" Turning to Robb, he raised his eyebrows and continued, "I had all these bald patches all over my head, I swear I looked like I had some kind of disease."</p><p>Laughter spilled from Robb's lips as his gaze moved to his wife, "And you? What hairstyle did you give yourself?"</p><p>Beating her to a reply, Angus laughed at the memory, "She looked like a mangy little puppy dog, her hair was all over the place, some was long, some was short and it was all tangled and knotty, it was hilarious, I'll never forget that image for as long as I live."</p><p>Robb turned to his wife laughing, amusement clear on his features, yet still gazing at her with adoring eyes. (YN) cleared her throat and giggled, her face reddening with a tad of embarrassment, "I told you I've never been good with hair, I think that's where my problems began."</p><p>Giving her a sweet smile, Robb began to speak but stopped short when they heard horses gallop out from the shadows of the woods. It was clearly an ambush of about a dozen or so Lannister soldiers. Taken by surprise the bannerman's horses panicked and it wasn't long before two of their men were cut down, leaving them greatly outnumbered. Robb's thoughts immediately went to his wife, regretting the decision to let her come, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.</p><p>Keeping himself between her and the advancing soldiers he drew his sword, keeping his eyes on each and every one of them, ready to end their lives if they even looked in his wife's direction.</p><p>Taking a quick glance towards his sister, Angus relaxed a little, the sight of Robb positioned protectively in front of her gave him some relief, freeing him up to begin battle. Drawing his sword he rode straight at them and before the first minute had ended, two Lannister soldiers laid dead on the ground.</p><p>Even though (YN) had never experienced battle first hand before, she somehow managed to remain calm, her only thought was to thank the gods that she had insisted on carrying her bow today. Reaching to her back, she grabbed hold of it and took an arrow from the quiver over her shoulder. It was a natural gesture for her, growing up she had spent many hours on the back of her horse shooting arrow after arrow into targets both still and moving. Nocking her first bow, she aimed it at the soldier who was about to clash swords with her husband. There was no time for deep breaths and practice aims, the soldier was about to strike and Robb was ready and waiting for him. Yet, the sight of that soldier coming at her husband with his sword drawn and a bloodthirsty look in his eye, had a strange feeling bubbling away inside of her, a feeling that she had never felt before. Pulling the nocked arrow back, she took aim and released it within the second, watching as it pierced the leather of his vest easily, hitting him square in his chest. Before his body had even hit the ground, she nocked her second bow and took aim against the soldier who Angus had jumped from his horse to fight. Angus slashed the soldier's thigh and turning around plunged his sword through the stomach of another charging towards him, but before he had the chance to turn back around the injured soldier connected his sword to his fighting arm, slashing it at his shoulder. Though before Angus or his opponent had the chance to connect swords again the Lannister fell to the ground with an arrow through his neck. Taking a second to look to his sister, Angus gave her a quick nod of thanks as she nocked her next arrow, his eyes somehow looking amused as they searched for his next opponent.</p><p>Turning back to Robb she saw the panic in his eyes as he fought off one of the men as another charged his way towards her, his sword ready, but with an arrow already nocked, it was easy work. Even as he moved from side to side on his horse trying to mess up her aim, the sharp arrow easily found it's way through his heart, causing him to slump over and slip from his horse. The relief in Robb's eyes was unmistakable as he gave his full attention to the Lannister in front of him, bringing a fatal blow to the man's side.</p><p>By the end of the ambush, another two Lannister soldiers fell to the ground at the hands of (YN)'s bow, one of them just a moment away from killing a bannerman who laid disarmed in the dirt. With an arrow through his shoulder, he quickly surrendered, the only Lannister to survive. Thankfully, their only two casualties came at the beginning of the ambush, (YN)'s efforts being the major factor in their success, without her actions they undoubtedly would have lost more. With Angus busy taking the injured Lannister prisoner, Robb ran to his wife and pulled her from her horse, holding her close to his chest and only then did she feel the weight of everything that had taken place. Looking around, she saw the men she had killed knowing she had no choice, yet unable to stop the flow of mixed emotions through her body, her breaths became quick an shallow and her eyes began to burn at the sight of their bloody and lifeless bodies. Seeing her inner conflict, Robb took her face between his hands, his voice calm and comforting, "I'm so sorry you had to do that."</p><p>Looking up into his sweet and caring blue eyes, she took a deep breath feeling her wayward emotions settle somewhat. Realising she would do it all over again if it meant her actions kept the air in his chest and the light in his eyes. With a quiet voice, she spoke, "I'm okay my love, I would do it again tomorrow as long as it kept you breathing".</p><p>Pulling her back into his chest, he kissed the top of her head, his voice overcome with emotion, "Well, I pray it never comes to that," moving his hands to her arms he leaned back to see her face, "you were amazing though, how did you manage to stay so calm?"</p><p>Shaking her head, she took in his expression, it was filled with both concern and awe, "I don't know, there was no other option, I just had to do it." Once again he pulled her into his embrace and held her tight, the feeling of his strong and sturdy arms giving her complete comfort.</p><p>Angus made his way over and Robb gave his 'brother by law,' a reassuring smile, letting him know his little sister was okay. Releasing (YN) from his embrace he watched as she took a concerning look at her brother's injured shoulder. "Angus, you need to let me tend to your wound. That cut is very deep," moving over to her horse she grabbed a satchel off the back and got straight to work cleaning up the wound and sewing it together, Robb leaving them to go and check on his bannerman and send a raven back to camp. As he neared his men, he overheard them speaking of his wife's archery skills with amazement and surprise and if by any chance they didn't adore and respect their 'Queen' already, they clearly did now.</p><p>Angus sat there silently for a moment watching as his sister cared for his shoulder, she was so careful and gentle he could barely feel any pain from her touch. Without a word she worked, so quiet and engrossed in what she was doing and he knew she just needed a little time to process all that happened. When she had almost finished, she spoke for the first time since beginning, "That's cleaned up well. I'll give it another clean and re-dress it tomorrow."</p><p>Thanking her he stood up, helping his sister to her feet and as she looked around for the injured prisoner, he spoke, "You were very impressive before." (YN) turned to her brother, his features caught somewhere between pride and confusion, "You stayed so calm and your aim was perfect, so I know you meant to hit the last one through his shoulder, but why?"</p><p>Giving him a thoughtful look, she answered, her voice pragmatic, "Because now I'm going to go and tend to his wounds and hopefully he will tell me how they knew of our movements."</p><p>Shaking his head, Angus gave a chuckle, "You're too smart for me, dear sister."</p><p>With all the care in the world (YN) tended to the prisoner's wound and his look of surprise was hard to miss. At first he didn't speak, but when she began to introduce herself he rudely interrupted, "I know who you are." When she didn't bite back he quickly fell silent and watched her with curious eyes as she worked on his shoulder, trying hard to appear brave through all the pain. After a while, he broke his silence, "Why are you doing this? Anyone else would have killed me by now."</p><p>Giving him a warm smile, she watched as his face flushed with colour, "Because this is how we do things in the North." After cleaning up and sealing the wound, she bandaged it up, putting his arm into a sling, before continuing, "You will stay as our prisoner now, until we either win or lose this wretched war, then you will be free to go home to your family."</p><p>Again the soldier fell silent, though his expression spoke for him, his features warming to the woman before him, his opinions of his so-called 'enemies' transforming before her very eyes. Maybe it was her words, maybe it was her actions, maybe it was just her pretty face or possibly, it was a combination of all three, but before long he was spilling all that he knew to her. To (YN)'s relief, it wasn't House Westerling which had given them up, at least that was one less battle their men had to fight. Instead, the Lannisters had learnt of their whereabouts by simply shooting down the ravens, which had been sent as messengers between 'The Crag' and the Stark Camp. Adjusting the sling for him she stood up and handed him some bread and her own canister of water, smiling when he thanked her, his manners a complete turn around from earlier, "Thank you, Your Grace."</p><p>Giving him another smile, she nodded her head, "You're very welcome." Turning on her heels she walked away to find her husband and brother, to tell them of what she knew. And as the Lannister prisoner watched her retreating form, he found himself completely taken and impressed with the young queen, no longer able to find hatred in his heart for his northern enemies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb and (YN) arrive back from 'The Crag' to a disaster. Deciding to take his army to Harrenhaul, Robb wants to hit Tywin's army head-on, but what they find there is shocking, leaving his men's morale waning. And Robb struggles with his duty as both King and son, dealing with the conflict between the two roles.</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Anguish, basic description of a violent scene.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while now, stories about the King in the North had been circulating their way around all of Westeros. Stories of his battle accomplishments and victories despite his youth and lack of battle experience were proving quite the popular topic amongst Westerosians. Lords, Ladies, and Small folk alike, regardless of their loyalties admired his achievements and the more victories he won saw the stories growing like some make-believe childhood bedtime story. Before long, they dubbed him, 'The Young Wolf' an immortal king who came riding into battle on a gigantic Direwolf, who could transform into a wolf at will and eat the flesh of his enemies. Nevertheless, after word had spread around about the Lannister ambush upon 'The Young Wolf' and his beloved wife, the stories took on a whole new life. Tales of his 'Warrior Queen' found their way to cities and villages in every corner of the realm. Taverns, brothels, and markets, anywhere where people gathered they spoke of her. Stories of her mercy, her archery and healing skills, her kindness, her strength and of course, her beauty. Without any conscious effort to gain peoples affections, her actions had won them over. Whether they were from either North or South of The Neck, it didn't matter, the people of the realm were intrigued by her.</p><p>Yet, none of this newfound acclaim could help 'The Young Wolf' in his war against the crown, the tides were about to change. After the ambush, they continued on to The Crag and received House Westerling's terms of surrender without a hitch, returning back to camp unharmed and their medical supplies replenished. However, when they arrived back at camp, it was to an absolute disaster. The night before they returned, Jaime Lannister had escaped. After killing his cousin Alton who had been placed in Jaime's cell, Torrhen Karstark came to investigate. When the young Lord entered, the Kingslayer attacked him, choking Torrhen to death with the chains used to shackle him, allowing the Kingslayer time to escape the encampment. Thankfully, the Stark Bannermen quickly recovered him, though understandably Torrhen Karstark's father, Lord Rickard wanted Jaime's head in retribution. At first, Catelyn had acted sensibly, convincing Lord Karstark to wait until Robb's return. However, with each and every cup of ale the bannerman consumed, she witnessed their hostility towards the Kingslayer escalate and feared he would not survive until the morning. And with Jaime being their only bargaining tool in arranging for her daughter's release, she realised his survival was paramount. So before her son and King returned, she had Brienne smuggle Jaime from the camp in the dead of the night, to take him to King's Landing in hopes 'The Crown' would exchange him for the release of her daughters.</p><p>Robb stormed into his mother's tent with Lord Karstark by his side, his expression full of disbelief, "Tell me this isn't true." Catelyn sat there silent, her features denying nothing as she looked up to her son. With a deep breath, he realised it was true, yet somehow he remained calm, "Why?"</p><p>Catelyn was quiet but unapologetic, with a little shake of her head, she answered, "For the girls."</p><p>Robb sighed, his voice clearly upset, yet still, he remained calm, "You betrayed me." His words hit Catelyn hard and as she began to speak in her own defence, Robb interrupted her, his voice filling with fire, "No...! You knew I would not allow it and you did it anyway."</p><p>Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he gave his mother a chance to defend her actions, "Bran and Rickon are captives in Winterfell, Sansa and Arya are captives in Kings Landing." As she spoke, her words wavered becoming unsteady with emotion, her eyes darting back and forth between her son and Lord Karstark, "I have five children and only one of them is free."</p><p>After Catelyn's last words, Lord Karstark who until now had remained silent on the matter felt the need to speak his mind, Robb standing by silently to let him have his say. "I've lost one son fighting by your son's side, I lost another to the Kingslayer... strangled with a chain... and you commit treason because your children are prisoners!" After a moment of silence, he spoke again, his words heavy with a father's anguish, "I would carve out my heart and offer it to the father if he would let my sons wake from their graves and step into a prison cell."</p><p>Catelyn breathed deeply, speaking as she shook her head in empathy at the loss of his sons, "I grieve for your sons, my Lord-"</p><p>Lord Karstark didn't want her sympathies, cutting her off mid-sentence as he spoke, "I don't want your grief, I want my vengeance... and you stole it from me."</p><p>Catelyn looked Lord Karstark in the eyes, her features filled with sympathy, "Killing Jaime Lannister will not buy life for your children, but returning him to Kings Landing may buy life for mine."</p><p>Lord Karstark said no more, as Robb brought an end to the conversation. "Jaime Lannister has played you for a fool, you've weakened our position... You brought discord into our camp and you did it all behind my back." Turning to his guard, he gave orders before abruptly leaving the tent, with no further words for his mother, "Make sure she's guarded day and night." Lord Karstark immediately followed suit leaving Catelyn alone and upset, her only company coming from the silent guard left to watch her. As Robb made his way to his tent, his head swam with heavy thoughts, still in disbelief that his mother would do such a foolish thing. With one single action, she had managed to ruin their standing in the war and besides a few victories, they now had nothing, leaving his sisters in the manipulative and dishonourable grip of Kings Landing and at the mercy of one false and very wicked boy King. Shaking his head, he wondered what he could do to turn the tide back in his favour, he was beginning to look weak. Losing Winterfell to Theon and now a mother who makes decisions behind his back, would not bode well with his men, he needed to think of something to keep their morale from waning and he needed to think of something fast.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Robb and his war council decided their best option was to march against Harrenhaul, the Lannister Army's headquarters. Where they could battle with them head-on, in hopes of liberating the castle's ruins giving their men a much-needed morale boost. Yet, what they found there left them feeling even more demoralised. Coming through the crumbling gates they were met with a deserted ruin, covered in blood with the lingering smell of death hanging in the air, the only people remaining were the lifeless bodies of two hundred or so Northern and Riverland prisoners. Walking alongside her husband with her brother just a step behind, (YN) looked around in disbelief, half of these people were not even soldiers, they were innocent smallfolk and farmers and even children were amongst the dead. Slaughtered like animals and piled together like they were worthless rubbish. Shaking her head numbly, she placed a loose hand over her mouth at the sight, wondering how anyone could act so dishonourably, naïvely believing that the Lannister forces were above such atrocities. Without realising she came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard, her thoughts unable to comprehend doing such a horrendous thing, not even to the Lannister soldiers they held prisoner, the very idea of it making her feel sick. Robb noticing her discomfort placed a gentle hand to the small of her back, leaning down he spoke against her ear, "Why don't you go and find suitable chambers for us to stay in, my love, I think we have seen enough here." (YN) barely nodded her head in reply, her words drying up in her throat, knowing the images before her would be forever burnt into her memory. Turning to her brother Robb spoke again, his voice quiet enough so only Angus could hear, "Would you go with her? Just in case there are some wayward Lannister soldiers left behind."</p><p>Stepping forward, Angus placed a hand to the back of his sister's shoulder guiding her forward, answering his King and 'brother by law' with a simple, "Aye."</p><p>Giving Angus a half smile, Robb spoke again as he watched them walked away, "I'll send some men in with you to sweep through the castle and secure its perimeter's."</p><p>Looking across the courtyard, he spotted Roose and called him over, "Send some men inside, I want every inch of the place checked for Lannisters, every dark and dingy corner. And we need to clean up this yard, these poor people need to be buried." Just as he was about to give Roose more instructions, he noticed his mother standing in front of one of the many dead bodies. Reaching her side, he recognised the man's sigil, 'House Mallister' one of his grandfather's vassals. Catelyn stood there still and silent as Robb spoke, "A Mallister."</p><p>Without even looking at her son, she answered, "Ser Jeremy, my father's bannerman."</p><p>Robb said nothing, taking a moment to look around at all his men, they too stood there still and silent, their faces strained, tired... almost defeated and turning back to his mother, he once again felt anger simmer away in his chest at her actions. These people lay dead at the hands of Lannister men and their only ticket for bargaining power had been Jaime Lannister. And now he was gone, on his way to King's Landing without a guarantee for his sisters' release, why did she have to act so stupidly, so impulsively? Taking a step back from Catelyn, he called for one of his guards, "Find her a chamber that will serve as a cell." Robb took a deep breath as he watched her walk away silently, her eyes trained to the ground at her feet, he didn't want to lock her up, he really didn't, but what choice did he have? She had done the wrong thing. What sort of King would he be to let her get away with it? If she were one of his bannerman, they would at the very least... be locked up in chains.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Robb and (YN) walked along the crumbling halls of Harrenhaul, making their way to their temporary chambers. With their belly's full and war council concluded for the night, they were finally able to retire for the evening. The castle was in such a decayed state, there were walls sitting in piles of rubble on the ground and leaky roofs, which in some parts of the castle were completely missing, leaving them perfectly suited for stargazing. Nevertheless, as they made their way into the chamber, Robb visibly relaxed, Turning around he closed the door behind him, leaving the guards behind to stand watch in the hall. Looking around the baron and drafty room, he found a fire blazing and their bed comfortably set up in a sheltered corner, "Well, it's hardly a palace, but at least it's not a tent." Walking across to the small opening in the wall, where a window once belonged, he somehow managed to shutter it up using a pile of small planks that lay discarded on the dusty floor.</p><p>Giving a little laugh, (YN) came up behind him reaching her arms around his middle, her voice quiet but playful, "I think I prefer the tent."</p><p>Leaning back into the embrace, Robb ran his hands softly back and forth along her forearms. Sighing fleetingly with contentment, he was able to forget his worries for just a single moment, his heart filling with such gratitude that his wife could so easily deliver the respite he needed. Turning around to face her, he kissed the top of her head, "You know, I think I would go mad without you by my side."</p><p>Gazing up into his eyes, she smiled softly, squeezing her arms even tighter around him, "Hmph, just as well I'm not planning on going anywhere then, because the last thing Westeros needs right now, is another mad King." Reaching up she gave him a quick kiss, before continuing, "This chamber really isn't so bad and at least we didn't have to set up a whole encampment again... Oh, and I found a comfortable chamber for your mother." Robb didn't say anything, but (YN) could tell he was feeling guilty for locking her up, placing a hand to his cheek she gave him another smile, "Try not to worry my love, the chamber I found her is much better than the one the guard put her in. It's secure and dry and there is a cosy fire burning." Robb looked grateful, yet she could see the conflict hiding behind his eyes. He was rightfully angry with his mother, caught somewhere between wanting to care for her and needing to punish her for her actions, knowing his bannermen deserved to see his strength in this matter. Understanding his conflict, she tried to ease his concerns, "I think your Lords and bannerman believe your queen is far too soft-hearted for war, I'm sure they think I treat the Lannister prisoners and your mother with too much kindness."</p><p>Robb shook his head and smiled gently, taking her face between his rough hands, his eyes and voice full of affection, "They are your Lords and bannerman too... And you're wrong, they respect and adore you. If I should die tomorrow, they would still call you queen."</p><p>Robb's words were sweet, he spoke them as if they were a simple fact and (YN) knew he meant each and every one of them. And even though they had been married for a while now and made such a natural and content couple together, she could feel her cheeks blushing at his sentiment. With a little smile, she bit her bottom lip, taking her hands from around his middle, placing them lightly over his at the side of her face. Entwining their fingers together, she guided his hands to her waist, reaching her arms up to rest upon his shoulders, her fingers pulling lightly at his auburn brown curls as she guided his lips to hers. This time the kiss was long and passionate, full of devotion and when they came up for air, (YN) slid her hands from his shoulders resting them gently on his chest, her eyes somehow both sad and happy. "I miss my parents so much... but I will be forever grateful that the last thing they did for me... was to choose you for my husband."</p><p>Pulling her into his chest he held her tight, her words ringing true for him too, remembering fondly the day they both stood before their parents and learned of their betrothal. It really wasn't so long ago, but so many horrible things had happened since that beautiful day and unfortunately, things seemed far from improving. Standing there holding her tight in his arms, he rested his chin on her head, hoping to the gods his new battle strategy would work and turn the war back in their favour. After some long discussions at the war council just an hour earlier, they planned to lure Tywin's forces out west by looting Lannister lands. Hoping to occupy their time with little battles, drawing his forces further away from King's Landing, in the hopes it would keep them distracted long enough allowing Stannis' forces to take city without too much resistance. And if everything went to plan the war would soon be over, justice would be served to Joffrey and his dishonourable family, allowing him to return to Winterfell with his sweet wife, where he can give her the life she deserves so much.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he kissed the top of her head, "I am the one who should feel grateful, never did I think I would love the women I married." With a little smile, his expression lightened, "And to think I might have married a Frey girl." Robb gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought, his features now playful, always amazed at how quickly his stress could melt away with his wife in his arms.</p><p>Giving a little tsk (YN) giggled, slapping his chest with both her hands, her voice disapproving yet laced with amusement, "You shouldn't say such things, I'm sure Lord Frey has some lovely daughters."</p><p>Robb raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure about that... You have seen his sons haven't you?"</p><p>(YN) slapped him again, her smile and disapproving features making him chuckle as she spoke, "That is no way for a King to speak."</p><p>Grabbing her wrists before she slapped him once more, he pulled her impossibly close against him, his expression full of threats, yet his eyes and voice adoring, "And that is no way to treat your King."</p><p>(YN) hummed, doing nothing to escape his grip, "Then tell me, how should I treat a king, who speaks so ill of others?"</p><p>With a cheeky glint in his eyes, Robb replied, "Well a queen should never question her King's morals." With his fingers still around her wrists, he dragged her hands slowly down his chest, leaning down giving her a suggestive kiss, "And a queen is always obliged to fulfil her King's every need and desire"</p><p>(YN) raised her eyebrows and pulled on the string of his tunic, watching as it loosened. Freeing her hands from his she slipped them under his shirt, slowly and torturously moving her fingernails across his skin, taking delight as her touch brought goosebumps to his chest. "And what if the queen does not wish to partake in such acts?"</p><p>A murmur escaped Robb's lips as his head fell back at her touch, his eyes closing as they reached the ceiling, slowly returning his gaze to hers as he spoke, "Well.... It would definitely be frowned upon and if she withheld too long, I would consider it an act of treason."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she sighed as she slowly nodded her head, unable to wipe the amusement from her features, speaking as she slowly moved her lips toward his. "Well... I think I better escape from his reach then," with her fingers still against his bare chest she quickly poked his side's and ran, reaching the chamber door before he even had the chance to react.</p><p>After he recovered he smiled with delight, walking slowly towards her, his movements almost a swagger, "You can try to escape if that is what you wish, but you're forgetting I have loyal guards just outside that door."</p><p>(YN) stood with her back against the door, a smile lacing her features as he came to a stop in front of her, resting his palms against the door on either side of her head. With a bite of her bottom lip, she looked up at him through her lashes, "You said just a moment ago that they respect and adore me, when they see what a truly despicable king you are maybe they will overthrow you and serve only me."</p><p>Robb's features softened, his playful tone replaced with humble honesty as his hand moved to the side of her face, running his thumb tenderly across her cheekbone, "I would not fight it... I would serve you."</p><p>With an audible intake of air at his words, she gave in to his touch, pushing her cheek against his palm and reaching her hands to either side of his neck, kissing him until she lost her breath. Robb responded by sweeping her up into his arms when an unfortunate knock came upon the door and then the unmistakable voice of Lord Bolton sounding from the other side. "Your Grace, I need a moment of your time."</p><p>Unwilling to set his wife's feet down, Robb called out, "Can it not wait until the morning?"</p><p>Roose's reply came quickly, "I'm afraid not your grace." With a sigh, Robb put (YN)'s feet gently to the floor, his eyes looking to hers full of apology and made his way to the door, giving her a moment to straighten out her dress. Opening it up, he stepped aside gesturing for Roose to come through. Looking at them both with awkward yet hesitant eyes, he greeted them with a nod of his head, "Your Grace, my Queen." In his hands he held three messages, outstretching them towards his king, "Word from Riverrun, Winterfell and King's Landing."</p><p>Robb swallowed thickly, he had begun to dread the arrival of any message lately, they only ever seemed to bring bad news and going by the look on Roose's face, these weren't going to break the trend. Taking the parchment from his outstretched hands, he spoke, "Are at least one of these good news?"</p><p>Roose stayed silent, giving a little shake of his head as his eyes moved between the young couple, (YN) moving to Robb's side. When he lifted his eyes from the words, she could see the concern and dread they held and forgetting her formalities in front of Roose, she placed a gentle hand to her husband's arm, "What it, Robb?"</p><p>Standing silent for a moment, she watched as he sighed, "Tywin has married Sansa to Tyrion... my grandfather has passed away and Roose's son has reached Winterfell."</p><p>At first, (YN) felt appalled by the news from King's Landing yet after a second of thought, she quickly realised Tyrion was a far better option than Joffrey, believing he would now offer her some level of protection from the wicked boy king. Tyrion was a decent man and she could not imagine him causing Sansa any harm. In the following second, her thoughts were of Catelyn and the loss she would feel at her father's death, but then her heart dropped as her thoughts moved to Winterfell, sensing that the news from Ramsay Snow would be far from good. With a little squeeze of his arm, she urged Robb to continue, "And?"</p><p>As he answered, the colour drained from his face and a wave of simmering anger smoulder away behind his eyes, "Lord Bolton's son arrived to find Winterfell abandoned and covered in ash." When he spoke again, the words came through clenched teeth and (YN) could tell her husband was struggling to keep his emotions in check. "Theon and his men murdered everyone, before torching my childhood home and then he fled into the night like a coward... No one has seen or heard of Bran or Rickon since."</p><p>Robb was silent now and (YN) wished she could offer words of comfort, but there were none, his childhood home was in ruins, his household staff murdered and his brothers were likely dead, missing or being held hostage by the Iron Born. Turning to Roose, she gave him a nod of her head, before gesturing for him to leave, "Thank you, Lord Bolton, you can go."</p><p>Roose looked to his King with a strange expression, almost as if he was masking his true feelings. On the surface, his face displayed anger, empathy and concern, yet his eyes hid something lurking in their shadows, something which she couldn't quite place. Was it a touch of smugness or conceit? She really didn't know, but whatever it was sent a wave of unease through her stomach. Noticing (YN)'s scrutinizing gaze, Roose excused himself from their chambers a little too quickly, only adding to her inkling of suspicion. Giving them a quick nod of his head, he spoke, "My King... My Queen," before turning on his heels and making his way through the door, as if he couldn't get out of there quick enough.</p><p>The guard outside reached in and pulled the chamber door closed, leaving Robb and (YN) alone once more, though the mood was much different from before. Long forgotten were their playful words and tender moments, replaced with yet more dread and worry and a burning anger for one particular treacherous and dishonourable Iron Born. Robb's thoughts were a million miles away as his eyes stared off into nothingness, (YN) gaining his attention by gently rubbing his arms. When his eyes met hers, he sighed, "Looks like we're making a trip to Riverrun... I was only a baby when I was there last, I don't remember it or my grandfather." If it were even possible, his eyes grew heavier as he spoke again, "How am I going to tell mother? Her father is dead, our household is slain, no one has seen her sons since Winterfell was burnt to the ground and her daughter has been married off to our enemy... I don't know if I can"</p><p>(YN)'s heart broke for him, he had so much on his plate and now this, she could see the anguish he held in his eyes for his brothers and sister and he was so worried about what this news would do to his mother. Wrapping her arm around his, she gave it a gentle squeeze as she guided him to the door, her voice calm and strong, "You just have to do it, my love... but you don't have to do it alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb and (YN) arrive at Riverrun for Catelyn's father's funeral and Robb learns of the hostages his uncle has taken whilst battling 'The Mountain.' The result from the capture causing turmoil amongst his men and more headaches for Robb.</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Basic description of dead bodies. Anger, slight violence and a little bit of angst.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message/comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to Riverrun from Harrenhaul had been quite uneventful, yet the persistent news that kept filtering its way out of The Twins only added to Robb's growing concerns. Apparently, Lord Frey was growing restless with the terms they had agreed upon that allowed them to cross the bridge before the 'Battle of Whispering Woods.' With the knowledge of Rickon either missing or dead and no news of Ayra at all, Lord Frey was beginning to feel like he was being short-changed. And upon arriving at Riverrun, the concerns only continued to grow, learning that Robb's uncle, Edmure had completely messed up any strategic plans they had to draw 'the Mountain' and the Lannister Garrison further out West. Instead of waiting for 'the Mountain' to come to them across the river, Edmure instructed his soldiers to cross and attack. It was an easy defeat, but it forced the Lannister army to retreat and head back towards Casterly Rock, leaving them within an easy march of King's Landing, which is exactly what Robb didn't want. If Edmure had of been patient and just waited for Robbs arrival, it would have drawn 'the Mountain' across the river, where they could have surrounded him and obliterated the army. Now all they had for their troubles was a worthless mill and two great-grandchildren of Tywin's Uncle, which he probably couldn't care less about. And to top it all off, the capture of the two young Lannister boys only caused discord amongst Robb's army. As soon as the Karstark men heard of their capture, they wanted the boy's heads in retribution for the untimely death of their kin at the hands of Jaime Lannister. Robb would hear nothing of it though, to which (YN) wholeheartedly agreed. It just made no sense, for one they were completely innocent boys who were simply squiring for the Lannisters and they were of no worth to Tywin anyway. If vengeance is what the Karstark's truly sought, Robb knew it wouldn't be found in the beheading of two young innocent boys. Yet, any real chance of vengeance against the Lannisters for either his family or the Karstark's was fading fast and so Robb needed to think of a new plan quickly and pray to the gods that no more unforeseen events would take place to mess things up.</p><p>Putting their current concerns aside for the time being, saw Robb and (YN) standing quietly bedside Catelyn and her Uncle Brynden on a wooden landing at the edge of one of Riverrun's many beautiful rivers. Watching as Hoster Tully received his final send-off down the river. It really was such a pretty part of the world and (YN) wished she were visiting Catelyn's childhood home under better circumstances. Standing by Robb's side, she watched on as Catelyn's brother, Edmure attempted to set his father's boat alight with a flaming arrow. As soon as he pulled back on the bow she knew he was going to miss, watching silently as the arrow's flames disappeared into the water at least ten feet in front of the boat. Noticing how Robb shifted on his feet and looked to his mother who stood beside him, her features distressed, yet contained, she could tell her mother by law was struggling to keep herself together, yet still she held her head high.</p><p>When the second arrow missed, (YN) felt embarrassed for the new Lord of Riverrun, hearing the quiet sniggers and sneers of the people who had come to show their respects. Even Robb had his bottom lip between his teeth trying to suppress a grin. Giving him an almost undetectable raise of her eyebrows, he shifted on his feet again and straightened his back, his features turning serious. Wishing she could take the bow from Edmure's hands and do it herself, (YN) worried that boat would soon be too far away for his terrible aim, but she knew it was not her place to do so and so she took a deep breath and prayed his next shot would find its target. Nocking the bow, Edmure pulled back and aimed the flaming arrow to the sky, not even bothering to look at the flying silver trout sigil that flapped in the wind beside him. If he had, he surely would have realised to aim the bow further to the right and pull back much further to account for the direction and strength of the wind. With a little grimace, she watched once again as the flaming arrow completely missed, unceremoniously disappearing into the depths of the river. The third miss was the final straw for Hoster Tully's younger brother, Ser Brynden Tully, better known as 'the Blackfish' to most of the people of Westeros. He was a large, imposing man who lived up to his reputation as a respected knight and battle commander and after only having exchanged a few words with him, (YN) liked him very much. With a bit of a huff, the Blackfish moved from his niece's side and stormed towards Edmure, almost ripping the bow from his hands. Wasting no time, the Blackfish pushed him aside and nocked an arrow, placing it in the flames as he glanced up at the flapping sigil, before quickly releasing it into the sky. Without even waiting for it to hit its target, he pushed the bow back into Edmure chest and walked away, knowing it would hit its mark. (YN) exhaled a breath, hearing the relieved murmurs amongst the onlookers as they watched the boat catch alight before disappearing around the bend of the river. The alleviation on Catelyn's face was impossible to miss as she looked to her son with relieved eyes, taking his outstretched arm as they made their way towards her childhood home.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sitting at a table in one of Riverrun's more humble dining rooms (YN) ate supper with her husband and brother beside her, along with Catelyn, Lord Edmure and their Uncle Brynden. Looking around the room she took everything in, it was all so different in comparison to Mountainbreak and Winterfell, or any other northern castles she had visited. The room was flooded with so much more light, the walls didn't look so heavy and dark and even the furniture seemed lighter and finer than any northern furniture she had seen. Everything looked less robust... more elegant and fragile, but not 'the Blackfish,' who was sitting opposite her, he just didn't seem to fit into his surroundings. There was nothing light, fragile or elegant about him, he was hard and tough, straight to the point and as blunt and loyal as any Northerner she had met so far. Giving him a warm smile and her full attention when he spoke, she thought he would probably feel just as at home in a place like Winterfell as he would here in his beautiful childhood home. "Your Grace, if the stories I hear are to be believed, your arrow could've hit my brother's boat even if it was around the bend of the river and completely out of sight."</p><p>(YN) felt her cheeks heat up, not because she was embarrassed at the compliment but because Edmure was sitting next to Ser Brynden as he said it, watching as the embarrassed man cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to the plate of food in front of him. (YN) really didn't know what to say, she didn't want to add to Edmure's embarrassment, so instead, she made a reference to one of the many circulating stories to try and deflect any discussions of her archery skills. "And apparently my husband can turn into a wolf at will and likes to feed on his human prey."</p><p>(YN) relaxed a little when everyone around the table chucked lightly, including Edmure, until her sweet husband looked to her and added with a laugh, "At least the stories about you are true." Then with the most endearing and proud smile, he turned to his Great Uncle, "I've seen her aim Uncle, she could've hit the boat from Harrenhaul."</p><p>'The Blackfish' looked unsurprised as he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "I don't doubt it." Then turning to (YN) he continued before putting a fork full of meat to his lips, "You know your mother's father was an excellent archer as well."</p><p>Surprise flooded (YN)'s features, "I didn't know you knew my grandfather."</p><p>Swallowing his mouthful of food, Brynden nodded his head again, "I knew him well, I fought with both him and your father during Robert's rebellion." (YN) gave her head a little nod, beginning to recollect one of the many stories her father had told her. "And I was at Mountainbreak the day you were born."</p><p>Smiling, (YN) put down her knife and fork, to interested in the conversation to eat. "That's right, I remember father telling me you fought the Iron Born with him during the raid, you were staying with them for a while after your visit to the wall."</p><p>Putting down his own knife and fork, he leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it." Looking to everyone around the table, he continued. "The Iron Born came from nowhere, attacking everyone without warning, but let me tell you... those clansmen can fight." With a quick glance back to (YN), he added, "Your grandfather was probably the best I've ever seen with a sword." Lifting his cup of ale he took a drink, before returning it to the table with a thud, then pointing to both Angus and (YN), he continued, "Those bloody clansmen of yours gathered within minutes and cut through those salty bastards like a hot knife through butter." Brynden had everyone's full attention, they neither spoke or ate as they listened and even though (YN) and Angus had heard it countless times before they loved being able to hear it from a different set of lips. "Before long the place was littered with dead Iron Born and a huge fire broke out. I'll never forget that sight till the day I die." Shaking his head he took another drink of ale, "All you could see and smell were the flames, smoke and burning flesh of the Iron Born... And the sun hung so low in the sky the flames made it look as if it were bleeding."</p><p>(YN) smiled at the memory of her mother telling her that same story, "Mother said she saw it from the birthing bed through the chamber window, the moment she heard me cry out for the first time."</p><p>Brynden's features held just a glimpse of emotion or regret at her words and she wondered whether she had somehow upset him. "I heard you too, that was when I came up the hall to help your Grandfather, but I was too late." Picking up his knife and fork again, he continued speaking, "He fought off four men trying to get past him into that chamber and he killed every one of them, but the last bastard stuck him through the stomach before he fell to the floor. I wish I could have gotten there sooner." With that, Brynden took a mouth full of food, a sure sign to say he was done talking about it.</p><p>Robb had heard the story from (YN)'s father, yet had no idea about the fire or bleeding sun for that matter. And although he knew her grandfather died protecting his daughter's chamber door, he certainly didn't realise that he fought off so many Iron Born single-handedly to do it. Feeling forever grateful that he was such an exceptional warrior, because the very idea of those Iron Born getting through that chamber door, made his thoughts shudder. Turning his head to look at his wife as she spoke so warmly with his uncle, he felt a little overcome. They had been through so many hardships together since they were married and yet, he was happy... she made him happy and he simply couldn't imagine a life without her... a world without her. Reaching across he placed his hand on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze, his touch bringing the sweetest smile to her lips as she met with his gaze, placing her own hand over his and entwining their fingers together.</p><p>(YN) wasn't quite sure what she had done, but the love and affection she saw in his attentive blue eyes when she looked at him, warmed her to her very bones. It made her want to reach across and kiss him, instead she settled for entwining their fingers together under the table, leaving her wanting so much more. After a few more minutes of polite conversation, (YN) cleared her plate before taking a few more sips of wine then excused herself from the table. Wiping the corners of her mouth with her cloth, she placed it on her plate and stood up, everyone around the table following suit in respect for their queen, but with a little wave of her hands, she gestured for them to sit back down. "Please, there is no need to stand we are all family here. Thank you for the lovely evening, but it's been a long day so I think I shall retire for the night." Picking up the hem of her skirt she turned to leave, giving Robb a look that only he could see, biting down on her bottom lip she looked at him with inviting eyes, leaving him in absolutely no doubt of what she wanted. Without hesitation, he dropped his own cloth to his plate, before bidding everyone one good night, quickly catching up to his queen's side with brisk strides.</p><p>Brynden looked to his niece, giving her a gruff smile, his voice was rough yet genuine, "You found your son a good match with that one, she makes a good queen. And even an old fool like me can see they're devoted to one another."</p><p>Catelyn nodded her head and smiled fondly, turning and watching her son and his wife retreat down the hallway, "Yes, we are very lucky. She has been of invaluable support to Robb and makes a wonderful queen."</p><p>Edmure leaned forward, as if to speak in secret to both Catelyn and Angus, "Is it true that Lady (YN)."</p><p>Brynden interrupted his nephew with a blunt tone, "You mean, Queen (YN)."</p><p>Shaking his head a little, Edmure continued, "Yes, sorry, Queen (YN). Is it true she fought off an attacker and saved Bran? And did she really kill four soldiers when they were ambushed?"</p><p>Angus was the first to speak, clearly agitated by Edmure's question, "Aye, it's true, I saw it with my own eyes. I am yet to find a man better with a bow or on a horse for that matter."</p><p>Catelyn silently nodded her head before speaking, the mention of Bran's name filling her eyes with a mother's worry, "Not only did she save Bran that night, she also saved me. He would have killed all three us if she didn't do what she did." Taking a deep breath, Catelyn felt an overwhelming debt to her daughter by law as she added, "And she probably saved Bran's life when Jaime Lannister pushed him from the tower, she ran to reach him as he fell and broke his fall."</p><p>Edmure didn't say much in return, in fact, he seemed a little lost for words, only giving his head a shake as a surprised "Hmph," left his lips. 'The Blackfish' on the other hand, had no need for words, simply nodding his head in admiration, his impressed features clear on his face, leaving little doubt of the admiration he felt for the young queen he had only just meet earlier that day.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A frantic knocking sounded on the chamber door, startling the King and Queen from a deep sleep, their hearts pounding hard in their chest as they sat bolt upright in bed. Swinging his feet to the floor, Robb pulled on his pants and threw on his top, calling out with concern, "What is it?"</p><p>The voice of their guard filtered through the door, sounding urgent and upset, "Your Grace, it's the Lannister Boys."</p><p>(YN) felt her heart drop at his words and inhaled deeply as Robb looked at her, his expression clearly alarmed. Reaching for her own robe, she tied it around her waist as Robb opened the door. The expression on the guard's face was grim as he stood in the doorway and after a fleeting moment of silence, Robb urged him to speak, even though his gut already told him what had happened. "What's happened to them?"</p><p>With a shaky intake of breath, the guard answered, "Lord Karstark has broken into their cell and killed them."</p><p>Without a word Robb pushed his way through the doorway, storming down the hall with (YN) in tow, all the while growing more and more furious at his liege Lord's treasonous act, wondering when on earth the chips were going to fall in his favour. Turning to his wife who had reached his side, he could only shake his head in disbelief, unable to speak, his words getting lost amongst the raw anger churning in his mind. Beside him his wife was silent too, her thoughts caught somewhere between disbelief, sorrow and failure, the failure to keep those innocent boys safe. Reaching the hall where the boy's blood-soaked bodies were laid on a blanket upon the floor, Robb felt his anger shift. It was still there, unmoving and unwavering, yet the vision of their lifeless eyes staring out into nothingness sent unwanted thoughts through his head. Looking at them, he saw Bran and Rickon, for all he knew they could have met the same fate and the very notion that anyone could do this to innocent young children truly appalled him. (YN) On the other hand, although contained, felt utter despair. These poor sweet boys, who she had only just attended to yesterday, were gone. All of their hopes and dreams for the future completely washed away in a single monstrous act. And she knew this act of treason would not go unpunished by her husband, he would pass the most severe and permanent sentence upon anyone involved and would do it knowing it would have dire consequences for him and the war he was fighting. Looking to her husband as he stared at the boys, she knew there was no one alive who could persuade him otherwise. Nothing would stop him from giving these boys the justice they deserved, his honourable nature simply would not allow it.</p><p>With steely eyes and a cold voice Robb looked to 'The Blackfish,' who stood beside the boys waiting for command, "Bring them in." Immediately Brynden turned and walked to the door opening it and moving aside, allowing the guards to bring in Lord Karstark and his assailants. With his voice still cold, he looked them all in the eyes before turning back to his uncle, "Is that all of them?" Brynden said nothing, answering with a single nod of the head. Turning back to Lord Karstark, he spoke, his voice full of disgust for his liege lord, "It took five of you to murder two unarmed squires?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement condemning their actions.</p><p>Yet Lord Karstark was unperturbed and replied without an ounce of guilt, lifting his head in defiance, "Not murder Your Grace, vengeance."</p><p>Robb raised his eyebrows, "Vengeance? Those boys didn't kill your sons. I saw Harrion die on the battlefield and Torrhen-"</p><p>Interrupting, Lord Karstark finished his king's sentence and for the first time since entering the room showed some emotion, "Was strangled by the "King Slayer, they were his kin."</p><p>For the first time since she had known him Robb lost his temper, shouting at the Lord before him, "THEY WERE BOYS," Taking a breath, he swallowed and lowered his voice, "Look at them."</p><p>Lord Karstark couldn't look at them, instead, his eyes skirted across the room to Catelyn who was sitting quietly to the side, "Tell your mother to look at them, she murdered them as much as I."</p><p>Without so much as a blink of an eye, Robb replied, his voice now calm yet still cold, "My mother had nothing to do with this... this was your treason."</p><p>Returning his eye's to Robb in defiance, Lord Karstark stubbornly continued to defend himself, "It's treason to free your enemies, in war you kill your enemies." Going one-step too far, he added with spite, "Did your father not teach you that, boy?"</p><p>Such an act of disrespect towards his king had 'The Blackfish' seeing red and without warning, he swung his arm back connecting it to the lord's chin with full force, sending the treasonous lord to his knees. Yet once again, his words were full of disrespect as he looked up to 'The Blackfish' and spoke, "Aye, leave me the king, he wants to give me a scolding before he sets me free." Making a move to stand up he continued as he turned back to face Robb, "That's how he deals with treason, Aye, 'King in the North,' or should I call him the 'King who lost the North'."</p><p>(YN) saw Robb take a small breath, his voice even and tempered, "Escort Lord Karstark to the dungeon... hang the rest."</p><p>Just as (YN) had thought, her husband had remained true to his honour, Lord Karstark would be beheaded in the morning. Catelyn, Edmure and even Angus tried to talk him out of it, asking him to consider keeping the lord hostage until the war was over, hoping the Karstark men would remain loyal to their King and continue serving. Yet (YN) knew their words were of no use, Robb had made up his mind and it would not be changed. Even knowing that the Karstark men would pack up and return home after they learn of their Lord's fate, would not sway his decision.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Returning to their chamber in the early hours of the morning, they both knew sleep would be impossible to find, instead, they lay across the bed facing each other, with barely a foot between them. At first, they laid there quietly, with no need of words, Robb closing his eyes as he gently rested his hand on (YN)'s hip, feeling both his body and thoughts relax in her calming presence and it was exactly what he needed. Laying there with her hands against his chest (YN) watched as his tense features slowly unravelled, feeling his body relax under her fingertips and after a few more moments of quiet, Robb opened his eyes giving her a heavy smile. Leaning across he placed a sweet peck against her lips as his hand slid from her hip to her waist, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You think I've made the wrong decision too... don't you?"</p><p>It was more of a statement than a question, but all the same (YN) answered, quickly and honestly. Lifting a hand from his chest she picked up the pendants around her neck, subconsciously rubbing them between her fingertips nodding her head as she replied. "Yes, but I never expected you to decide differently."</p><p>Robb sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed, his hands leaning on the mattress to either side him. Looking to (YN) he watched as she did the same, placing a gentle hand to her thigh. "Then why did you not say anything."</p><p>Taking his hand, she moved it to her lap, holding it tight within both of hers. Looking to him with gentle eyes she answered with a truthful voice, "It is the wrong decision for this war, but how can I ask you to go against your honour when your honour is one of the things I love most about you? I would not and could not ask you to do that." Letting go of his hand, she turned a little to face him and placed a hand to his stubbly cheek, "But that does not mean I am happy with your decision, I would much prefer you keep Lord Karstark hostage." Finally, dropping her hand to her lap Robb watched as her eyes filled with worry and her voice choked up with emotion, "I do love your honour, yet I worry your honour will lose you this relentless war or worse, get you killed."</p><p>Feeling a weight resound in his chest at her words, he realised she was right, but what sort of man would he be to go against everything his father had taught him. What good was knowing right from wrong if you did nothing to uphold its value. Those young boys were murdered, there was no vengeance involved and Lord Karstark needed to be held responsible, regardless of his standing as a Lord. With a deep sigh, he asked her for guidance, "What would you have me do then?"</p><p>Standing up (YN) walked back and forth across the chamber floor and Robb could see her mind ticking over in thought. Yet before the first minute had lapsed she stopped in front of him, her voice full of purpose, "If you will not spare Lord Karstark's life, there are only two options. We either retreat to Winterfell and defeat the Lannister's from the North because after what we've done they will come for us and with Sansa now Tyrion's wife, I believe she will be safe." Then stepping to the side (YN) took a small breath, her eyes flickering to the floor before looking back up into her husband's honourable eyes. "Or we better find more soldiers and fast, because the Karstarks and their vassal houses will leave the moment you take their Lord's head."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robb and (YN) make an important decision about their role in the war. And the whole Stark Army arrive at 'The Twins, looking forward to the wedding of Lord Edmure Tully, giving them the chance for some much-needed respite.</p><p>A/N: Okay, so the time has arrived for the dreaded Red Wedding, for all you Robb Stark faithful's I completely understand if you want to walk away today and never return, you have my blessing. If you choose to read on, I'm sorry.</p><p>Chapter Warnings: So this is very angsty, descriptions of violence, death of a character (or two), emotional pain, grief. Its basically got the lot. Please read with caution.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message/comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as everyone had expected the Karstarks up and left the moment Robb took their Lord's head and just as his wife predicted they left with all their vassal houses in tow, leaving the already outnumbered Stark army even further depleted. After some lengthy discussions with his remaining lords, Robb decided his best option was to gather a few more soldiers via brokering a new deal with the Frey's, they were the only family who supported them that had a good number of fighting men left. And with Lord Frey growing dissatisfied with the current betrothal arrangements between House Stark and his own, Robb knew they ran the risk of losing the Frey soldiers that already currently fought for them. Lord Frey was known as a fickle man at best and if he deemed their current betrothal arrangements unsatisfactory then he was quite likely to switch sides and support the Lannisters instead. So after a meeting with Lord Frey's grandson, Black Walder and corresponding messages between the two houses, a new arrangement was finally agreed upon. Just as planned, Robb and (YN)'s first born son and daughter would each marry a Frey of their choosing, but with the whereabouts of both Ayra and Rickon unknown, it was decided that Catelyn's brother, Lord Edmure of Riverrun, would marry one of Lord Frey's daughters within the fortnight. Edmure had not been pleased by the arrangement at all, but after some not so subtle persuasion from 'the Blackfish,' he kindly agreed to do his part for the good of his family and the war. And with the new influx of fresh soldiers, Robb would be able to continue his fight against the crown, the first plan of attack being to hit the Lannister's ancestral home, Casterly Rock. (YN) was rather disappointed by the decision hoping he would choose to return to Winterfell instead, where he could defend his home and the North, believing the Lannisters would pursue them to serve justice for defying the crown and to bring the North back within the fold of the seven kingdoms.</p><p>Normally, it wasn't a long trip from Riverrun to the Twins, but the weather was horrendous, making the travel slow and rather unbearable. The roads were nothing but churned up clay, so soft and wet that the poor horse's hooves would sink to their ankles, leaving them weak and exhausted by the middle of the first day. And the wind blew so hard that the rain came in sideways, soaking every one through, making it virtually impossible to keep their eyes open. By the middle of the second day, they soon realised that the roads were so bad they would not arrive in time and so they sent Lord Frey a raven to inform him, knowing it would quite happily give him something else to complain about, yet there was nothing they could do. Thankfully, the day before they were due to arrive saw the wind settle and the rain cease completely, even the sun had decided to reappear and show it's long forgotten face, bringing a lighter mood amongst the whole Stark party. Even though they were yet to lose a battle, they were still not winning the war and after months of nothing but bad news and setbacks, the men were looking forward to the wedding, giving them some much-needed respite, an opportunity to celebrate and a chance to forget about the war, if only for a few days.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>When they stopped the garrison to rest for lunch, Robb and his queen took the opportunity to spend some time alone, knowing they would not see much time together once they arrived at the Twins. With a pile of furs on the ground and the guards out of earshot and view, they sat soaking up what little sun they could. Beside them ran a beautiful stream, filled to the brim and flowing quite fast after all the rainfall. The sound reminding (YN) of home, when the sun would finally shine upon the frozen streams and the snow from the surrounding mountain tops would melt and trickle down into the waterways so quickly that the banks would overflow. Sitting there, (YN) nuzzled her back into Robb's chest with his knees cradling her sides and closed her eyes. Humming with contentment she could almost imagine herself back home at Mountainbreak sharing her childhood home with him. At her contented hum, Robb kissed the top of her head and squeezed his strong arms around her a little tighter, "You sound happy, my love."</p><p>Resting her head on his shoulder, she found his lips trailing along her neck as she unconsciously leaned into the contact, "Mmmmm, I am. If I close my eyes the running water reminds me of home when the snow finally thaws and runs into the melting streams." Reaching behind, she entangled her fingertips gently amongst the curls at the nape of his neck, "I'm imagining that I'm there with you, showing you all my favourite places."</p><p>Leaning his chin upon her shoulder, he hummed into her ear, "I'd love to see where you grew up, maybe when all this is done you can take me."</p><p>Turning her head towards him she reached up to invite his lips to hers, giving him a little kiss, her (EC) eyes sparkling. "Really?"</p><p>Robb gave a nod, his features full of endearment, "Of course. It sounds like such a beautiful place." Then suddenly feeling a little playful he added with a cheeky grin, "The only problem is I've heard the young lady there... What's her name?... Um... oh... I remember it's Lady (YN), I've heard she's the worst kind of person. Very nasty and unwelcoming and absolutely hideous to look at."</p><p>Turning around between his knees, (YN)'s expression was playfully crushed, but she couldn't hold back her giggle as she pushed him back on to the furs. Straddling herself across his hips she held his hands beside his head and spoke in a nonchalant tone, "Well, you needn't worry, I doubt she would bother with the likes of you anyway." Then leaning over the top of him, she bit the corner of her bottom lip and reached down hovering her lips above his, teasingly pulling away every time he reached up for a kiss. Slowly she grazed her lips along his jawline, coming to a stop at his ear, giving his lobe a little nibble before whispering seductively, "I've heard she's quite beautiful... stunning actually... and especially generous and giving with the one she loves." Then nibbling on his ear again, she took delight in the needy murmur that escaped his lips as she sat back up and ran her fingertips down the front of his tunic, conveniently stopping just a couple inches below his belly button. Robb looked up at her, his expression full of rapture, his hands wrapped firmly around her thighs, as she tilted her head to the side, losing all of her flirtatious manner. Raising her eyebrows, she dropped her hands to her sides and shook her head with playful pity, speaking once again in a nonchalant voice, "But I guess you'll never know... it's a shame really... because you're not her type at all."</p><p>Making a pitiful effort to escape his grip, Robb had her on the furs beneath him with one quick move, soaking up every second of her breathless laughter as she squirmed beneath him. With adoring eyes he placed a gentle hand to her cheek, feeling her body relax beneath him, her expression mirroring his, "God's you really are stunning." Leaning down he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and nose before settling upon her lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with so much devotion and love, that Robb could feel his wife's cheeks heat up under his fingertips. Stopping for air, he pulled back a little and gazed warmly into her eyes, realising there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. To him, she was perfect and she deserved the world... the stars, the sun, the moon... everything. Reaching down once more, he gave her another kiss before lying on his stomach beside her, his arm resting softly on her chest as his fingertips traced around the pendants at her collarbone. All the while, his mind ticking over with thought. Perhaps she was right, maybe they should go back to Winterfell, rebuild their home and defend the North from there. This war was going nowhere and even though they had won every battle, they were still somehow losing. There had been no mention of Ayra, which meant she was likely missing and Sansa was now married to the Imp. And if (YN) was right, which so far she had proven to be, Sansa would for the time being be safe under Tyrion's protection. Rolling over onto his back he pulled her close to his side and gazed up to the sky, clearly deep in thought.</p><p>Looking at him with inquisitive eyes, (YN) smiled and rolled over to lean against his chest, her fingers reaching up to brush through his beard, marvelling at how much thicker it had become since they married. "I know that look... What are you planning in that pretty head of yours?"</p><p>Robb sat up and offered her his hand, gently pulling her up beside him, there was an eagerness in his expression, a lightness which she had not seen in months, sending both excitement and nerves through her chest. "I think you're right, we should not be marching south to Casterly Rock, we should head home and defend the North from Winterfell."</p><p>(YN) could barely believe her ears and she was positive her face looked a little dumbfounded. A smile reached across her cheeks, "Really?"</p><p>The look on her face melted his heart, why had he not listened to her from the beginning? Her instincts so far had been spot on, she had shown a natural understanding and flare for battle strategies and her ability to read people's motives and intentions was quite honestly, impressive. So with a nod of his head, he replied, "Aye, really. I've been thinking about it and it makes sense." Then taking her hand in his Robb's expression faltered, his bright eyes losing just a hint of their light, "With our parents gone, Arya missing and Sansa married to Tyrion, there no real reason to attack the Lannisters or Kings Landing." Before he spoke again the light returned and his expression filled with purpose, "We can get our vengeance when they come for us at Winterfell, taking the North from them will be justice enough."</p><p>Eagerly, (YN) brought their lips together in an impatient kiss. The long forgotten feeling of having something to look forward to flickering to life in her chest, almost feeling as if she was caught in a dream, "When will we leave?"</p><p>A small chuckle slipped from Robb's mouth at his wife's adorable impatience, "Straight after the wedding." Then grabbing her firmly around the waist he flopped back down to the furs, bringing her to a rest on top of him, her ecstatic smile and pure look of joy creating indescribable feelings of bliss to course throughout his body. "And maybe then we can start work on that baby we keep talking about, the God's know we've been practising long enough." Rolling her around beneath him, he propped himself up on an elbow, reaching down to gently bite her bottom lip, his smile touching every inch of his face.</p><p>(YN) couldn't help but giggle at his words, it was true, they had been practising a lot and it seemed as though he wanted to practice some more right now. Running feather-light fingers down the side of his face, she kissed him softly before resting her head back to the furs, her amusement giving way to sweet affection at the very idea of having his baby. With a little smile, she spoke in a quiet voice, "Yes, I think we should," if it was even possible, Robb's smile grew even bigger and the joy in his eyes was unmistakable, looking as if he'd just received the most cherished news imaginable. Reaching down to kiss her yet again, (YN) laughed as she placed a finger to his lips, laughing even more when his expression faltered, "I didn't mean we should start right here at this very moment, I have a respectable reputation to uphold."</p><p>Giving an exaggerated sigh, Robb rested his forehead gently upon hers, "Well, you're no fun, are you?"</p><p>With a sigh of her own, she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly caressing the back of his neck with her fingernails, the sensation sending pleasing shivers down his back as she whispered against his ear. "Hmmm, I don't know... maybe you should get back to me on that one after tonight."</p><p>Just how she did it, he didn't know, but he was like putty in her hands, an hour ago all he wanted was to enjoy the sun before it disappeared behind the clouds. Yet now all he wished for was to see it set beyond the horizon, leaving the sky dark and starless, just so he could set up camp and cosy up in the tent beside her. Lifting his head from hers, he kissed her lips, knowing he had made the right decision. It was right for (YN), it was right for him, but it was also right for his men and the war he was fighting. No longer would he chase vengeance, vengeance would come to him, the people of the North had declared him their King and it was time to go home and be 'King in the North.'</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Much to Edmure's relief, his young bride was both sweet and charming and quite a beauty, during the wedding and the following feast it was obvious to everyone just how smitten he was by her. Sitting beside (YN), Robb looked around the hall, his expression lively, never having expected Lord Frey to deliver such a memorable and enjoyable wedding. Everyone's spirits were high. Music and banter flowed around the candlelit room as did plentiful food and wine. Turning to his wife Robb found himself gazing affectionately at the sight of her gorgeous smiling face, so happy with his decision to head home to Winterfell tomorrow. There would still be battles ahead and his childhood home to rebuild, but they would be home... finally able to get to work on providing her with the happy and steadfast life she deserves. Leaning over he rested his arm on the back of her chair, placing a kiss to her temple as he gestured towards his uncle. There he sat at the main table next to his new wife and father by law, completely captivated by her, "Just look at him, after all the fuss he made about marrying and now he can't wipe the smile from his face."</p><p>Leaning back against his arm (YN) rested her head upon his shoulder, "You see, maybe marrying a Frey girl wouldn't have been so bad after all." Looking across to Edmure she smiled, before nestling her head into the crook of his neck and leaning her body against his, neither of them concerned about showing their open affection, "She's a sweet beautiful girl, your uncle is blessed. Just think, if your parents had accepted Lord Frey's offer of betrothal a little while back, that could have been you up there."</p><p>Robb smiled to himself, aye she was a lovely girl and his uncle is very lucky indeed, but Walder Frey's daughter Roslin did not compare to his wife. Lifting her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he gazed lovingly into her eyes, tucking her wayward lock of hair behind her ear, "For me, my love... there is only you."</p><p>Moving his arm from the chair he wrapped it snuggly around her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze and a kiss to the top of her head. Nesting her head back into the crook of his neck (YN) smiled, wondering how she managed to get so lucky. Lifting his hand from his knee she gave it a tender kiss, before resting it in her lap, unable to hide the emotion from her voice, "I love you so much, Robb Stark, more than I ever thought possible."</p><p>(YN) was horrified, she had never seen a bedding ceremony before, finding it hard to believe that any man would allow this to happen to their bride. Of course, she had heard about them, but to see it was altogether different. Looking up to Robb she didn't need to say a word, her thoughts were written all over her face and as the newlywed couple were carried out of the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief for poor Roslin. Taking her in his arms, Robb held her tight, "I was never going to allow that to happen to you." (YN) was about to whisper a 'Thank you' against his ear, promising to show him her gratitude later in private, yet her words dried up in her mouth before she could even finish her first word, noticing something was amiss in the hall. Robb noticing her curious eyes asked, "What is it, my love?"</p><p>Shaking her head, she spoke, her voice sounding anxious, causing alarm in the pit of Robb's stomach, "I don't know, but something isn't right." Robb asked again, but he was met with silence as her hesitant eyes travelled to Walder Frey, watching as he gave Black Walder some hushed instructions. Unsure as to why she was so worried, yet unwilling to brush away her concerns he too looked around the hall, finding his Northern Lords distracted by wine, ale and women as the Frey's moved around with quiet purpose.</p><p>Hearing (YN)'s nervous intake of air, Robb followed her line of sight to a dark corner of the hall, witnessing one of Walder's grandsons peer nervously around the room before handing what looked like a crossbow covered in furs, to Black Walder. Robb's stomach dropped, realising Walder Frey had betrayed him, every Northerner in this room was unarmed and about to die. (YN) pulled on Robb's tunic, "We have to get out of here... And we have to get out now."</p><p>Robb's head was swimming with anger, disbelief and raw panic, trying to come up with some sort of plan, desperate to get his wife out of there and to safety. Looking across the room, he saw his mother sitting next to Roose, completely unaware of what was unfolding around her and again he felt his stomach drop.</p><p>Searching around the room he ignored the heavy beating of his heart, trying with great difficulty to appear calm and unconcerned as his eyes fell upon Angus watching his sister with concern. With a forced smile, he called for him to join them, reaching them Angus looked straight to (YN), "What's going on?"</p><p>Unable to look into his eye's for fear she would start to panic, she instead stared at his tunic. With a shaky breath, she inhaled deeply, "I'm about to tell you something important but you need to remain calm... Lord Frey is about to betray us, we are going to be attacked before the night is through."</p><p>Angus looked to Robb who was distracted by everything going on around him, realising they were running out of time. His men sat unarmed and drunk, easy targets who were unable to offer his wife or mother any kind of protection. Realising there was no time to waste he looked to Angus, his head consumed with one single thought, to get his wife to safety, he promised himself long ago to keep her safe until his dying day and he wasn't about to break that promise. Looking to (YN) he spoke, his voice full of command, "You need to go with Angus now, ride North, don't go to Winterfell, don't go to Mountainbreak, go to Jon at Castle Black, I will come for you." He could see her eyes well up and feel her hands tremble at his words, about to open her mouth in protest, but Robb pulled her tight to his chest, kissing the top of her head, "Please (YN), you have to go, you know where the horses are... take one and leave, I need to stay and help mother." Just at that moment, the Rains of Castamere began to play up in the mezzanine and Robb knew they were out of time, watching with horror as two men made their way towards the large wooden doors of the hall, preparing to close them. Pushing (YN) and Angus towards the exist he yelled out, his voice desperate and pleading, "Run," before looking to his mother, screaming at her to do the same.</p><p>At their Kings outburst, complete confusion broke out amongst the Northern Lords, as the Freys took charge and began attacking the unarmed men. Hearing the music stop, Robb looked up to see the band lay down their instruments and pick up crossbows, taking easy aim at his helpless men as Catelyn ran to his side, her face distraught begging him to leave. Grabbing her arm he pulled his mother towards the door, watching with frantic eyes as Angus swung his elbow with so much force into a man's temple that he dropped dead to the floor. Taking the dead man's dagger, Angus slit the throat of another man trying to close the door as (YN) pulled her own dagger from her thigh, piercing one through his side.</p><p>Pushing his sister through the opening, Angus fought to keep her from running back to Robb, her desperate words echoing through the foyer, "Hurry Robb... please... hurry."</p><p>At the sound of her tormented pleas, Robb looked up to see her arms stretching towards him, his fingertips touching hers before he was ripped away from her touch, her eyes filled with so much despair. Slapping Angus' arms away she almost broke free, before he secured a strong arm around her waist as Robb felt something hit the back of his shoulder. Staggering on his feet, he heard (YN)'s blood-curdling cry as his eyes meet with the arrow that had pierced through his shoulder. Pushing his mother towards the foyer, he saw Angus reach in taking her hand in his, yet her grip went slack as she fell to the floor, blood pouring from the deep gash inflicted across her throat. Robb let out a gut-wrenching sound at the sight of his mother lying limp at his feet, then he felt another arrow pierce his side and the unmistakable voice of Roose Bolton calling out as another heartbreaking cry escaped (YN)'s lips. Turning to Roose he was confused to see him yelling orders at the Frey's, "The queens escaping, get her before they close the doors."</p><p>Anger burnt through Robb's panicked and distraught thoughts, engulfed with rage that Roose was a part of this honourless betrayal. Lunging forward, he hit Roose so hard across his face with the back of his hand that he fell to the floor in a daze, rushing forward to close the doors, hoping to give his wife and her brother some sort of chance to escape. It was too late for his mother and it was too late for him, if he tried to escape with them everyone would pursue him, putting (YN) in danger and he just couldn't cope with the thought, he wouldn't allow it.</p><p>Somehow his bleeding body found the strength, barely reacting as another two arrows pierced his torso, reaching the heavy wooden doors as (YN) pleaded with him to take her hand. Shaking his head he crouched over, clutching at his bleeding stomach, before looking back up, "Remember what I told you... Where I told you to go?"</p><p>(YN) nodded her head unable to speak, her breathing fast and erratic as her body went numb, realising what her husband was about to do. Robb turned to Angus, his voice commanding, "Take her now, there's no time, you have to get her to safety, she has to live." Seeing Roose coming for him, dagger ready, he turned back shouting at them now, "Shut the doors and barricade them..... GO NOW... please."</p><p>With his arm still around (YN)'s waist Angus yanked her away from the doors, helping Robb as he struggled to close them from the other side. Fighting with her as her body thrashed in a desperate attempt to get to her husband. Unable to close the doors before Roose reached Robb's side, they both watched helplessly as he plunged a dagger into his chest, speaking with a cold hard voice, "The Lannisters send their regards."</p><p>Just as the doors shut, (YN) screamed an absolutely horrifying sound at the vision of her beloved husband falling to the ground. So selflessly giving up his life to save hers and Angus would not let be in vain.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Trying to get her attention Angus grabbed her by the arms and shook her, "(YN), if we're going to get out if here you need to calm down." Still, she was inconsolable, looking as if she was about to collapse, "Please (YN), I have to get you to safety..." Again there was no change, "Please... you have to move... we can't let Robb down." Seeing her take a visible breath, her hysterics faded instantly, her expression washing over with a heavy calm, yet her eyes still spilled over with flowing tears and her body heaved with silent whimpers, waiting for her brother to take charge.</p><p>Taking her by the hand, Angus led her up the dark hallway. Deciding their best option was to leave all the commotion in the hall and the surrounding grounds behind them and take the long and deserted route around the outskirts of the Twins, arriving at the stables undetected. Yet, peering inside they found three Frey soldiers saddling up Stark horses, their voices amused as they spoke about the atrocities taking place in the hall and amongst the Stark garrison. Laughing, one of the men ran his hand along a magnificent chestnut mare, "They won't be needing these beautiful horses now, might as well take our pick of the bunch while we can." The other two joined in his laughter and (YN) felt an anger like now other erupt through her head. Burning through her chest and limbs, wishing she had a bow on her back just to bring an end to their disgusting, cruel and reproachable laughter and a final breath to their worthless, dishonourable lives.</p><p>Gaining her attention, Angus wrapped his hand around her forearm, barely speaking in a whisper, "We need those saddled horses and their weapons, which means your going to have to help me kill them." (YN) only nodded her head as she wiped away the drying tears from her cheeks, with the taste of bitter vengeance still raw on her tongue she was more than willing to do her part and watch the light fade from their treasonous eyes.</p><p>(YN) knew what she had to do, after a few quiet words to her brother he snuck around to the other side of the stable as she walked in to face the men with her dagger behind her back, acting as if she were on a leisurely evening stroll. Unsure as to how she managed to appear so calm and even, she spoke in a sweet voice, taking all three men completely off guard. "Good evening men, thank you for readying my horse, I do love an evening ride."</p><p>The men fell silent as if they had seen a ghost, their eyes searching behind her for any sign of guards, when they saw none one of them took a slow step towards her, his thirsty eyes lingering upon her chest, before looking in her eyes. "You're suppose to be dead."</p><p>Taking a careless breath she took a step towards him, watching as he licked his disgusting filthy lips, "Well, as you can see, I am alive and breathing and would be very grateful if you could give me my horse.... Thank you."</p><p>The soldier laughed, a sick sounding laugh that made her contained anger ripple to life around her body. When he spoke, his words brought a muffled agreeance from the other two men, "I could get executed if I let you ride out of here." Turning his head to the side, he gestured to the others before taking another step towards her, picking up a lock of her hair, before continuing, "We could help you, but it would have to be worth our while... my queen."</p><p>Placing a hand to the side of his face, she looked into his greedy eyes, tangling her fingers amongst his greasy hair, her next movement coming so quickly that none of the men had any chance of reacting. Clenching her fist tight, she pulled his head down and swiped her dagger across his throat, so deep that he died almost instantly and before his body hit the ground Angus charged into the stable and attack the archer from behind. Reaching him before he even nocked an arrow, stabbing him in the side before he too sliced open his throat. Grabbing the dead soldiers long sword that lay at her feet, (YN) threw in across the stable into Angus' waiting hands, where he wasted no time unsheathing it, piercing the remaining soldier through his heart as he screamed out for help.</p><p>Scooping up the bow and quiver of arrows from the ground Angus rushed to his sister's side, placing them over her shoulder. Grabbing her head between his hands he quickly kissed her forehead, "Gods (YN) that was impressive, but there's no time, you have to go." Looking out the entrance he pointed to three more approaching soldiers and then gestured to a dead one on the floor, "They heard him scream for help." Lifting her up he practically threw her on to the chestnut mare, "Go... do as Robb asked and head to Castle Black, I'll follow."</p><p>Shaking her head, (YN) felt her eyes begin to burn and her panic return, her voice breaking as she spoke, "No, come with me... I can't lose you too."</p><p>Angus shook his head, speaking urgently as he quickly adjusted the stirrups of her horse, "I need to stay behind and deal with these soldiers, otherwise they will alert everyone and send a whole party out for us."</p><p>(YN) let out a shaky breath, her stomach churning at the thought of leaving another loved one behind, her brother was all she had now. Feeling her grief take hold once more her words came in a desperate plea, "Please Angus, let me help you... then we can leave together."</p><p>Without faltering, Angus picked up the long sword and looked out at the fast approaching men, not even considering her words. If they couldn't defeat these soldiers she was dead, if they attracted any more attention, she was dead, besides, she was a much better horseman than he would ever be and she would get much further out of harms way without him slowing her down. Looking up into her pleading eyes, he shook his head, his voice holding a gentle yet compelling tone, "No... you have a much better chance of getting away without me." Cutting off her protests he pulled the horse out the back of the stable, giving it a hard wack on it's hind with the hilt of the sword, sending the horse bolting, calling out to her as the horse fled away, "And don't you dare come back for me little sister, just keep riding."</p><p>When her brother turned on his heels, (YN) watched his shrinking form as the horse took her further and further away from the only family she had left. Watching as he stood with his sword ready, quickly disappearing from her sight, waiting for his next battle, a battle he would fight alone, a battle he would fight for her, not knowing if she would ever see him again.</p><p>Turning her head back around, she looked ahead feeling an all-consuming pain take hold of her body, yet her brother's last words kept replaying in her head, 'Just keep riding.' And as the tears blurred her vision she kept riding, when her breath compounded in her chest she kept riding, when the monopolizing thoughts twisted in her head she kept riding and as her body finally went numb with anger and grief her lips continued to whimper and mumble the same words over and over again, "Just keep riding."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her escape (YN) can do little more than ride, to put as much distance between her and any Frey men that may follow. And word of the Red Wedding reaches Castle Black, Sam taking it upon himself to break the news to his best friend, Jon.</p><p>Pairings so far: Robb Stark x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst, grief, pain.</p><p>A/N: You might want to make sure you have read chapter 15 before you continue with this one, otherwise you're missing a big important chunk of the story. But please read the warnings first.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and please, feel free to drop me a message or comment, feedback is always welcomed and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(YN) did as her brother had told her, she kept riding, she rode right through the night until the sun crept up over the horizon and shed what little light it could through the heavy grey clouds. It had been a long night and her body was drowned with fatigue. Barely able to keep her eyes open from both exhaustion and tears... so cold that her body shook violently and her poor hands were unable to feel the stirrups between her frozen fingers. After leaving the Twins among such mayhem and slaughter, there had been no time to even collect her cloak and now her tired, grieving body was paying the price. There had been no time for fires or rest, she needed to get as much distance between her and any pursuing Frey men that might follow. Not that she was in any state to look after herself anyway, her head was dominated by grief and utter helplessness, leaving her to scared to close her eyes for fear of what visions the darkness would bring. When she did finally stop it wasn't because she wanted to or even needed to, it was because her drained, exhausted and frozen body finally gave in. Beneath her, the horse kept galloping, yet her mind had clouded over, leaving her with barely a conscious thought of where she was going. And as her thoughts grew hazy so did her eyes, fading between grey and black until her body was no longer cold, instead, it burnt up with fever, finally going limp as her body slipped from the horse.</p><p>It was the early hours of the morning when Inan woke up. Rolling over he kissed the back of his wife's head as she gently stirred, then lifting the soft grey hair from her ear he leaned over and whispered, not wanting to startle her, "Love, I'm heading out to mend the broken fence before we break fast. I need to get an early start on it so I can move the pigs into the paddock today."</p><p>Meya gave a sleepy nod as she mumbled, "Okay hun, I'll call you in when it's ready." Smiling, he gave her head another kiss and got up from the bed to dress and as he walked from their cosy little room, she called out as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Call for me if you need some help." Nodding his head, he gave her a smile as he opened the door of their humble little cottage and made his way into the frosty morning air.</p><p>Inan and Meya lived on a small farm about a days ride from the Twins and it had been their home since they married nearly forty years earlier. It really wasn't much, but it was theirs and it was enough to provide them with a content and happy life. They always had food on the table and clothes on their backs and in return, they felt very grateful. Still, they worked very hard to provide themselves with that life, the land was quite difficult to farm. Being situated just over the border in the North, put it right at the feet of the swamp lands making farming a challenge, but after a few years of trial and error they were able to cultivate the land in a way to make it work for them. And after a couple of initial sparse harvests, they were able to grow enough vegetables and grains to feed themselves throughout the passing years, as well as enough pigs to fill their dinner plates and provide them with a small income for their other day to day necessities.</p><p>Closing the cottage door behind him, Inan felt the frosty air bite at his warm cheeks sending a shiver across his whole body, but there was no time to fuss about. The sooner he got to work, the sooner he would warm up and the sooner he could get the fence mended meant the sooner he could get inside beside the fire. Yet, on his way to the little wooden shed to collect some tools, he found his eyes distracted by something green lying amongst the long grass at the edge of his farm. It was a deep forest green unlike the light frost covered grass surrounding it, but with his aging eyes it was hard to make anything out from such a distance. Intrigued as to what it was he slowly made his way over, feeling both his heart and legs speed up as his eyes began to focus. There lying in the grass beside the muddy track was a young woman in the fanciest looking dress he had ever seen, her face buried in the grass and her body so still he wondered if she were dead. With quick strides, he reached her side and leaned down placing a hand to her back relieved to feel the rise and fall of her breaths. Nevertheless, they were faint and shallow and the heat radiating through her dress caused nothing but concern to sweep through his head for the mysterious stranger before him.</p><p>Giving her a gentle shake he spoke, "Mi Lady.... Mi Lady, are you okay?" When she didn't respond, he removed the bows and quiver from her shoulder and picked her up into his arms, carrying her across the paddock with ease. He may not have been quite so young anymore, but he was still a broad strong man, as fit as any other half his age. Reaching the cottage he kicked on the door as he called out to his wife, "Meya, Meya, open the door... hurry."</p><p>Hearing the urgency in her husband's voice, Meya panicked, lunging at the door and opening it as she called out, "What's wro..." her words stopping short when her eyes fell upon her husband holding an unconscious young woman in his arms. Immediately she moved aside, allowing Inan the space he needed to walk through, following him as he made his way into their room placing her gently on the bed. Pushing her husband aside, Meya moved to the side of the bed and without a conscious thought placed a hand to the young woman's head, "What's happened, who is she?"</p><p>Meya exhaled air from her lips as if she were blowing out a candle, taken back at how hot the poor girl felt, looking up to her husband he replied, "I have no idea, she was all alone out there... lying unconscious in the grass."</p><p>Shaking her head she rolled her over onto her side and began unbuttoning the dress, "Well, whoever she is she needs our help, she is barely breathing and if we don't cool her down now she will start convulsing. Go get some water from outside... quick."</p><p>No sooner had Inan returned with the water did he find the girl in one of his wife's linen nightgowns, as she steamed some herbs beside the bed in hopes their vapor would help settle her breathing. Placing the pail of water on the bench, Meya gave him a small smile in thanks before getting straight back to work, wetting a cloth in the cool water before dabbing the stranger's forehead and neck in a bid to bring down her rising temperature.</p><p> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p><p>For nearly an hour Meya silently worked on cooling her temperature and slowly it began to settle, the girl was still by no means cool but her temperature had stabilized somewhat and thankfully the herbs had helped to even out her breathing. When she finally felt she was stable enough to leave she looked up to her husband, "Make me a cup of tea would you, love, I'll be with you in a minute." Taking the girl's beautiful velvet dress in her hands, she inspected the splashes of dirt and mud, wondering how on earth she could get it clean without ruining the fabric. That was when she noticed the splatters of blood mixed amongst it, bringing a worried sigh from her lips as her eyes settled upon the beautiful girl lying in her bed. Sighing again she folded up the dress and hid it at the bottom of her chest, but it looked so out off place amongst her meager collection of plain and humble clothes. Deciding it wasn't safe to leave it like that she took it out and wrapped it in an old blanket, before placing it back at the bottom and sliding it under the bed. Standing back up she once again placed her palm to the girl's forehead and sighed, wondering what horrible ordeal the poor thing had just survived through. Yet, in the back of her mind her thoughts were already forming distressing ideas and as she walked from the room she placed her hands in the pocket of her apron, her fingertips wrapping around a fine and delicate chain of silver and sighed heavily. Something told her that whatever it was, it had changed the girl's life forever.</p><p>Sitting down at the table Inan placed his hand over Meya's, "Do you think she will be okay?"</p><p>Nodding her head, she wrapped her hands around her mug and sipped her tea, "Aye, I think so, but it's going to take some time." Meya smiled, the look of relief on her husband's face was really quite sweet, he was such a good and caring man. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat, "I think I know who she is."</p><p>Inan's expression lifted as he quickly asked, "Who?"</p><p>Taking the silver chain from her apron pocket she reached across and put it into his hand, "She was wearing this when you brought her in."</p><p>Inan studied the pendants on the chain, only one if which he recognised, a silver direwolf. Slowly he shook his head, his voice unbelieving, "No... It couldn't be."</p><p>Meya nodded her head, "It has to be... we both know the direwolf belongs to House Stark, I don't who the tree belongs to, but that owl is the sigil for House (YLN)." Taking another sip of her tea, she took in her husband's worried expression and continued, "I only know that because I when I was a little girl my uncle once traveled to Mountainbreak for work."</p><p>Inan put the necklace on the table, watching as his wife picked it up and returned it to her apron pocket. Curious as to how the girl ended up at their farm, he thought out loud, "I wonder how she ended up here."</p><p>Hearing his words sent Meya's mind back to the dress, bringing a concerned sigh from her lips. "I did hear the Starks were heading to the Twins for a wedding, but whatever happened had the poor girl leaving in a hurry, she has no cloak and her dress is splattered with blood, I worry that someone may come looking for her."</p><p>Raising his eyebrows he turned his head, looking to the 'Queen in the North' as she lay unwell and motionless in their bed, his mind ticking over with thought. And there was not even a question in his mind of what they had to do. Turning back to his wife, he spoke, though he knew he would hear no protests from her, "We must stay quiet and tell no one, if anyone comes looking for her we can tell them she is our niece and pray to the gods they haven't seen her before."</p><p>Before he could say another word, he was interrupted by the most distressing noise, whipping his head around to see the young queen frantically moving around in her sleep, murmurs escaping her lips like tortured pleas. Her hands grabbing at the air, as she called to her husband, "Robb! No! Angus please!" before her whole body lamented, taken over by heartbreaking tears, that left his chest aching and his eyes burning.</p><p>Meya jumped up and rushed into the room, her long-forgotten motherly instincts taking over. Sitting on the edge of the bed she ran a hand soothingly across her head as the other gently held on to her arm, "Shhh... It's okay child, you're safe here... you're safe..." And eventually the young queen's tortured pleas and agonising tears faded back into a peaceful sleep. The whole distressing episode leaving both Meya and Inan feeling helpless, wondering what caused the poor girl such terror, what had she seen, did she come from the Twins and what could they possibly do to help her?</p><p> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Roose stood in the main hall of The Twins, watching the Frey women clean up the remaining pools of blood from the floor around him. Walder Frey sat at his table breaking fast as if the morning was no different to any other day, up until the moment he brought up the previous nights events with a little smirk playing on his lips. "The late Walder Frey, Lord Tully called me, because I didn't get my men to the Trident in time for battle... he thought he was witty." Then raising his voice, he spoke with a smug tone as if the departed Lord Tully was in the room, "Look at us now Tully, you're dead, your daughter's dead, your grandson's dead, your son spends his wedding night in a dungeon and I'm Lord of Riverrun." Walder then gave a sickening laugh before Roose interrupted him.</p><p>Lifting his head from the ground, Roose turned around to face the new Lord of Riverrun, "The Queen and The Blackfish escaped."</p><p>Walder's smile fell, "An old man on the run... with no allies and a young girl all alone... with nowhere to go. I have Tyson Lannister backing me. Who do they have?" Lifting up his goblet he took a sip of wine, before adding, "Besides, we have both your men and mine out searching for her... she'll be back here in no time."</p><p>Roose raised his eyebrows, a look of disdain on his features, "You underestimate the queen, she is far more resourceful than the average woman. She is intelligent and astute, how do you think she escaped?" Roose continued without even waiting for Walder's answer, "She was on to us before we even drew a drop of blood." With a little shake of his head he took a step towards the old man, "And if you think capturing her will be easy, you're mistaken. I've seen her ride and she is likely to have put a great distance between herself and our men."</p><p>Walder flicked his hand in the air dismissively, "I'm sure they'll catch her, she has nowhere to go and she is all alone."</p><p>Deciding the conversation was going nowhere, Roose excused himself from the room, Lord Walder had no idea how crucial it was to catch the girl and he wasn't about to waste his breath trying to explain it to the decrepit old Lord. His time would be much better spent sending his opinions to someone of real power - Tywin Lannister. Sitting down at the desk in his chamber he admitted to himself that the queen's escape did not fair well for him. Yes, she was technically no longer queen but he knew how the Northern people felt about her, they loved and admired her and as long as she had support in the North she was a threat to him. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he also admired her, she was clever and extremely perceptive. At times he felt as if she could see right through him and her riding and arrow skills left her in good stead for survival after her escape, she had proven that to him on more than one occasion. In his mind, it was entirely possible that this newly widowed queen would find her way to safety and once word spread amongst the people of her survival, his authority as Warden of the North would grow very fickle indeed. And her brother... Lord Angus had been seen escaping shortly after her, he was such a formidable fighter and if they found one another after their escape, her chances of finding safety would practically double. Reaching for the quill he dipped the nib into the ink and began scrawling down his concerns upon the parchment before him, hoping Tywin Lannister would take heed and not fob her off as some helpless young girl, because he knew... the dead king's wife was anything but.</p><p> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jon grimaced with pain as he pulled his shirt on, the wounds inflicted by Ygritte's arrows were still far from healed. As strange as it seemed, they were a constant reminder of her love, he knew very well if she had intended to kill him, he would be dead right now and not here talking to Sam about his brother. Slipping his arms into the tunic, he buttoned it up with an expression that was caught somewhere between bereavement and sentiment. The sadness he felt at Robb's death weighed heavy on his features, yet recalling certain memories had a soft smile playing on his lips. "The last time I saw him was in the courtyard at Winterfell... I was jealous of Robb my whole life, the way my father looked at him... I wanted that." Giving his head a little shake he readjusted the arm of his tunic, continuing with a bit of a grin, "He was better than me at everything, fighting and hunting and riding... and girls... gods the girl's loved him." Then the lightness left his features leaving only sadness, "I wanted to hate him... but I never could."</p><p>After arriving back at Castle Black from beyond the wall, with three arrows embedded in his torso and barely even conscious, Jon had never expected to be allowed back inside. Yet, thankfully they took him in and tended to his wounds. Sam had stayed by his bedside until he was fully conscious, wanting to be the one to deliver the shocking news about his family. The moment Jon was lucid enough to take in Sam's expression he knew his best friend was there to be the bearer of bad news. Feeling his stomach drop, he looked up at him, "Sam... what is it... what's happened?" Clearing his throat nervously Sam looked at his hands, watching his fingers as they twisted a piece of rolled-up parchment, "Sam...?"</p><p>Finally, he began to speak, his voice nervous and unsure, "There's been a... a..." </p><p>Jon was getting impatient and apprehensive, "Come on Sam... out with it."</p><p>"It's your brother and Lady Catelyn, they're... they're dead. They were at the Twins for Lord Tully and Roslin Frey's wedding... Walder Frey locked the doors after the bedding ceremony... and... and killed everyone."</p><p>Jon couldn't help the audible intake of air as his eyes widened in horror. It wasn't that he was shocked, when Robb went off to war he had prepared himself for the possibility of his death, but the circumstances of how it unfolded truly appalled him. Walder Frey was supposed to be Robb's ally and even though Jon had always heard stories of his fickle nature, he never imagined that someone would invite guests into their home only to kill them for their own advantage. It was simply the lowest form of dishonour and Jon just couldn't comprehend it.</p><p>Then Sam's words truly sunk in, 'Locked the doors... and killed everyone,' Jon felt an unexplainable panic wash over him, wincing with pain as he tried to sit up. </p><p>Grabbing him around the elbow Sam guided him up, the action causing his head to spin a little, but no sooner was he upright, did he ask, "And what of (YN)...?"</p><p>Sam could see the distress in his eyes and it made his heart sink, Jon had never really said it in as many words, yet Sam could tell that he loved her. From the moment Jon first spoke of (YN), his normally broody eyes radiated with light. When any news arrived from the Stark encampment, his whole body would wake up at the mention of her name and when he received her letter all that time ago the look of disbelief and joy on his features was both unmistakable and sweet. On more than one occasion Sam had found him sitting on his bed with the letter in his hands, his eyes trained upon her words as if it was the first time seeing them. And the time he caught a glimpse of the letter in Jon's satchel when they traveled north of the wall, left Sam with no doubt of his feelings for the Queen in the North.</p><p>Biting his bottom lip, Sam took a tense breath, "We have received messages from Kings Landing, the Twins and a few another Houses nearby.... None of them have mentioned her." Sam's eyes searched Jon's but found nothing he could understand, he just sat there on the bed his features a mixed up array of heavy emotion. Sam shuffled awkwardly on his feet, before breaking the short silence, "There has been no mention of her death or capture... and there is no suggestion that she escaped or was injured... not one word."</p><p>The corner of Jon's mouth curled up as he pursed his lips before speaking, "Well... I guess that's something..."</p><p>Sam only hummed in agreement, not wanting to give him any false hope, even if she escaped she could be injured and there was nowhere safe for her to go, bound to have whole parties of soldiers out searching for her. Still holding the parchment he waved it in the air, before joining his hands together, "I need to get this to Maester Aemon and you need to rest, tomorrow you have to stand before the brothers and explain your time with the Wildlings... Is there anything I can get you, Jon?"</p><p>Giving a little shake of his head, Jon's gaze fell to his lap. The moment Sam spoke the news of Robb's slaughter, he could feel a tightness build in his chest. His lungs feeling as if they would crumble under the pressure, yet they refused to release his breath for fear it would not return. When he feared (YN) was amongst the casualties the pressure was quickly forgotten as panic set in, travelling around his body like a crushing wave, leaving him wincing with pain as he struggled to sit up. Yet, somehow the heavy pressure in his chest slowly subsided as he released a long shaky breath at Sam's revelation of (YN)'s unknown fate, giving him hope, however small, that she may still be alive. Surely if they had captured or killed her they would have sent word of it and the sheer neglect to even mention her name could only mean she escaped.</p><p>Absentmindedly, Jon watched Sam retreat from his quarters, his mind lost in desperate thoughts, thoughts he tried to push from his mind. Placing a firm hand across the wound at his side, he reached across and opened the drawer beside him, his features twisting from the throbbing pain radiating around his whole torso. Slipping his hand inside he pulled out a letter... her letter... and as he settled himself back into the mattress he found himself staring at it as it rested safely within his hands. How glad he was that he didn't bring it with him beyond the wall this time, he would have lost it forever. Opening it up, his fingers traced along the black ink of her perfectly formed script, her voice sounding in his head when his eyes ran across her words, the sound so vivid it was as if she were right there beside him. Rolling up the parchment Jon returned it to the draw, pushing it closed with light fingers as a heavy sigh escaped his lips, the rim of his eyes burning at the thought of what they did to his brother. Yet, he couldn't help the tiny flame of hope that ignited in his chest at the possibility that (YN) survived. That somehow she escaped the murderous slaughter and was out there somewhere fighting and defying the odds against her. Finding some comfort, knowing her natural instincts and quiet strength would hold her in good stead to make it through alive and breathing.</p><p>That was when a single memory of Robb came crashing through his head, leaving him unable to think of anything else. The words from their very last conversation echoing in his ears, a constant ringing he knew would remain until he could fulfill his promise. Robb had asked, "I need to know that if anything happens to me, you will make sure (YN) is cared for and safe."</p><p>Once again Jon sighed, he had given his word to his brother, but how could he keep his promise when he didn't even know where she was? When his honour and duty tied him to the Night's Watch, knowing that until his hearing tomorrow his fate remained uncertain. And even if they allowed him to live, he was unable to leave the Night's Watch to search for her anyway. With a silent prayer to the gods, Jon hoped (YN) would safely find her way to him, arriving at Castle Black both well and unharmed. Leaving him able to fulfil his promise to Robb... his promise to himself, vowing to always care for her and protect her with his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(YN) found herself taking longer than she expected to recover, needing to put her trip to Castle Black on hold. Yet, she felt forever grateful that she somehow managed to stumble her way upon the doorstep of Inan and Meya the night she fled from 'The Twins,' but now it was time to say goodbye.</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst, grief, pain.</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment or message, feedback is always welcome and encouraged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(YN) stirred from her peaceful sleep, rolling over she reached across to place a gentle hand to Robb's chest, finding the bed sheets cold and empty. The mere action forcing her half conscious mind to wake with despairing realisation... her nightmares were not nightmares at all, they were very real... real nightmares of the worst kind, leaving her chest choking with devouring grief. Simultaneously, panic took over as her body jolted upright in bed, her eyes trying to focus as they flitted around the dimly lit room for any sign or clue as to were she might be. Finding nothing familiar in her humble surrounds her eyes travelled out the doorway were they fell upon some movement by the fire, yet before long her vision blurred as her head began to spin and soon she felt gentle hands and a soothing voice guiding her head back to the pillow, "Shhh, lay down... it's okay, you're safe here."</p><p>When her head reached the pillow she felt her dizziness fade, allowing her eyes to focus on the figure before her. Leaning across the bed a woman settled her palm over her forehead, noticing a fleeting look of relief wash over her features as she pulled her palm away, turning around she spoke, her voice easily travelling the short distance into the adjoining room. "Inan.... Inan, wake up." When the woman heard a shifting movement and deep mumble, she continued, "Bring me a bowl of that broth from the stove top, would you?" Turning back the woman gave her a warm smile, her eyes gentle and kind, "You must be starving, but I'm afraid I can't offer more than broth. You haven't eaten in days and anything more would make you sick." At the mention of the broth, (YN) suddenly became aware of the burning dryness of her throat, her mouth and lips parched and stale. Opening her mouth, she began to speak, wanting to ask so many questions, but her voice could barely whisper a noise. The woman noticing her efforts gave her forearm a quick rub and gentle tap, "Hush... there's no need to speak, there'll be plenty of time for that."</p><p>Giving the woman a hesitant smile, (YN) looked to the doorway as a white and grey haired man walked through carrying a tray. At first, she felt her empty stomach flip at the sight of the large stranger, but one look into his friendly eyes, immediately put her at ease. Seeing her moment of unease, the woman gave her a genuine smile, "You have nothing to fear from us, dear." Taking her upper arm, she spoke again as she helped (YN) to sit up, "Let's try again... more slowly this time and maybe your eyes won't roll around in your head." As she guided her up, she continued speaking, her voice kind and lively, "This big lug of a man is my husband, Inan and I'm Meya."</p><p>Gesturing her husband over she moved aside, giving him room to place the tray on (YN)'s lap, as he did so he gave her a quick nod and sweet, "Hello."</p><p>(YN) wanted to speak, to thank these kind strangers for taking her in, however her voice was evading her, instead, she gave them a weak smile before picking up the spoon. It really was an odd feeling... to be around strange people, amongst strange surroundings and feel safe, yet she did. Especially considering the devastation she had just been through, but her instincts told her the two stranger's before her were good people... really good people, still, she decided it best to keep her identity to herself.</p><p>Slowly, (YN) took a few spoonful's of the warm broth, thankful for the quench it provided as the couple proceeded to tell her how she came to find herself in their bed, shocked to find out she had been there for over three days. Taking a few more spoons of broth, she felt ready to speak, trying to think of a plausible story for being there, though she needn't have worried. After a few short and rather broken sentences, Meya interrupted, "It's fine, dear... we know who you are." Reaching into her apron pocket she pulled out her pendants and (YN) found herself inhaling sharply as her hand moved the base of her neck, feeling nothing but bare skin. Looking back up to Meya, she found her gently shaking her head, "Please, don't worry, I will keep them safe. We just didn't think it was safe to leave them on you in case someone came looking for you."</p><p>Turning her gaze to Inan, he gave her a sympathetic smile, "When I travelled to the village yesterday, I heard rumours about what happened at The Twins and there's Frey's out looking for you everywhere." When Inan saw her bite her bottom lip, with either nerves or distress, he quickly added, "No one knows your here and if anyone comes looking you're to tell them your my niece... okay?"</p><p>(YN) nodded her head, "Thank you both so much... I owe you my life, but I cannot stay. It puts you both in too much danger to have me here." Turning back to Meya, (YN) could hear and feel her own voice tremble and her eyes glisten with tears, as she continued, "They won't rest until they kill me, not after what they've done. They killed everyo-."</p><p>Stopping (YN) in her tracks, Meya looked to her with the stern look of a mother as she shook her head, "Hush now child... we won't hear of it and don't go reliving everything just yet... there is plenty of time for that. You need to concentrate on getting better... and that's going to take a little while."</p><p>(YN) inhaled a slow breath in an effort to keep her emotions in check... but it was difficult. Just a few days ago she had been so joyful at the thought of returning to Winterfell with Robb, to rebuild his childhood home together and create a family of their own... and now, now all that was gone, wiped away from all possibility by a vicious greed and honourless hunger for power. House Frey and Bolton joined together by offers of Lannister gold. Yet, (YN) wondered just how long Roose had been scheming and plotting against them with the Lannisters, something had been off about him for a while now and it was all beginning to make sense. Why had she not trusted her instincts? How she wished she could have her time over, to catch the man red handed in an act of treason, she would have quite happily beheaded him herself, smiled as his head rolled across the ground, down in the dirt and mud where it belonged.</p><p>Shaking her head, she picked up the spoon again, not liking the feeling of bitter anger and need for revenge bubbling up in side of her. Taking another calming breath she sipped some more broth, realising the kind stranger standing before her was right, she needed her rest, she could feel her body was weak and tired and in no state to leave, but she really didn't want to put this sweet couple in danger. So, after a few moments of quiet thought she promised herself she would only stay until she recovered, until she was strong enough to leave and make her way to Castle Black, where she prayed her brother would be waiting for her, safe and well. Turning her gaze to Inan, she gave him a small smile, her eyes holding a somewhat hesitant hope, "Did you hear any news of my brother, Lord Angus (YLN)?"</p><p>Inan shook his head, his expression sympathetic, "No, I'm sorry. It usually takes a while before us small folk find out what's going on."</p><p>(YN) felt a lump forming in her throat as little flickers of that night forced their way into her head, flashing visions of mayhem and blood, the sound of her tormented scream ringing in her ears. With another deep breath she swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the growing lump in her throat and looked to Inan with broken features, "We didn't have a chance, they attacked us while we celebrated at the wedding feast... all our men were unarmed." As she spoke, (YN) found her voice flailing, yet still she heard the bitter anger linger within it, "And Lord Bolton, our own bannerman... was part of the whole betrayal." Feeling her chest grow tight and her eyes begin to burn, she dropped her gaze to the broth in front of her, taking a moment to steady herself before looking back up to Inan and Meya not wanting to, but needing to tell them what Robb did... what he did for her. "He saved me... Robb saved me... and he got murdered doing it." The tears came freely, unable to hold them back any longer, a silent stream running down a single cheek, falling from her chin to the tray beneath. Yet, somehow she held her head high, her current thoughts burning just thinking about the man who took away her husband's final breath. Feeling sure, that before long she would hear that Roose Bolton had been named the new Ward of the North, given to him as a reward for such treachery, dishonour and murderous slaughter. With realisation dawning, (YN) now wondered whether she would find any support in the North at all, Roose wanted her dead and if he was the new Ward just as she suspected, many houses may turn against her, not from disloyalty, but more from fear. Once word got around about the circumstances of how the North came to be in his hands, it would not surprise her what Lord Bolton may do to those who oppose him. Making her pending trip to Castle Black all the more precarious and dangerous.</p><p>Already the wheels were turning in (YN)'s head, Robb was right to send her to Castle Black, it was probably the safest place in all of the seven kingdoms for her to be. Besides, gods willing, if Angus survived that's where he would be heading too. And so, that was the moment (YN) decided to put all her effort into recovering, because the sooner she was out of this lovely couple's home, the sooner they would be safe and the sooner she would arrive at Castle Black. Where maybe she could use her time to find Bran and Rickon, the true heirs of Winterfell and the North. Hoping that if she succeeded, the Northern houses would support them once again, to take back the North from Roose. Leaving him to pay for all his dishonour and treachery with his head and then the Starks could return to their rightful place at Winterfell.</p><p>Wiping away the trail of tears from her cheek, (YN) felt her resolve strengthen, her decision giving her some much needed purpose to get her through her grief. And also, the opportunity to finally find answers to all those niggling questions she pushed aside long ago. Questions that remained unanswered about what exactly was going on beyond that great wall of ice. Looking to both Inan and Meya, (YN) saw nothing but empathy and concern in their kindly eyes, sending much needed warmth to her broken heart, but her mind was set on it's path and she could think of little else, wondering how on earth she would make it from there to Castle Black. Turning her attention to Inan, she asked, "When you found me, did you find my horse as well?"</p><p>Inan shook his head, "No, just you and your bow, I'm afraid."</p><p>(YN) exhaled as she bit her bottom lip, that was going to be a problem, but before she could spend another moment thinking about it, Meya placed a gentle but rather stern hand upon her shoulder as she gave her husband a subtle look of warning, "Lets not worry about that just yet, shall we...? Lets just worry about getting you better."</p><p>Surprising herself (YN) felt a small smile escape her lips, it seemed strange to have an almost perfect stranger treat her with such informality. Even though she was no longer Queen she was still, at the very least a Lady and most Lords and Lady's would take offence to being treated in such a way, especially by small folk. Yet, (YN) found no offence in it at all, instead she found it rather comforting, making her feel welcomed and cared for.</p><p>With a hint of a smile, (YN) nodded her head, "Yes, you're right... Thank you Meya."</p><p>Seeming satisfied, Meya ushered Inan from the room, turning around as she reached the door, "Now, see if you can finish up that broth... and if you keep it down maybe we can try some more with a little bread."</p><p>(YN) only smiled as Meya turned and left the room. Doing as she was told, she picked up her spoon and quietly sipped what was left, yet her thoughts were a million miles away, wondering how on earth she was going to get her hands on another horse and with a trip so far North she needed to find herself some warmer clothes.</p><p>Looking out the bedroom door, (YN) found herself smiling again, such a strange feeling when she felt so broken and sad, but the sight of Inan and Meya as they stood chatting quietly by the fire was so sweet. Something about the way he rested his hand at the small of her back was so tender... so loving and she imagined that it could have been her and Robb thirty or forty years from now, but soon her smile faded and she found herself once again holding back fresh tears. Any possibility of such sweet or tender moments ripped from her grasp forever. Unable to look any longer, (YN) pulled her gaze away, her head feeling light and dizzy, yet her chest felt laden with lead. Suddenly overcome with fatigue she placed the spoon in the empty bowl, pushing the tray aside and laid back down, her head awash with so many thoughts and heavy emotions. Yes, of course she needed to spend time healing... not just in body, but head and heart as well. Nevertheless, that didn't mean she should just lay idly by waiting for herself to recover, there were things to do, horses to find, clothes to sew while she waited. And as her eyelids grew heavy and her thoughts slowly faded into an empty haze, she told herself that maybe it could all wait until the morning.</p><p> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meya found it hard to not feel a little emotional as she stood by the gate of their farm, ready to say goodbye. (YN) had been with them for a number of weeks now and she had grown accustom to having her around, she was a sweet girl and very unassuming, nothing like she expected their queen to be. And yet, at the same time she was everything a queen should be, smart, strong, independent and kind and really quite beautiful. At first, the poor girl was a mess, quite understandable considering what she had just endured and yet slowly over the first week or so Meya saw traces of her inner strength and determination shine through. Just little glimmers, but they were there, slowly making themselves ever present with each and every passing day. Before long, she was up and about, helping out how ever she was able, though she was unable to do too much, finding herself tiring rather quickly. Meya felt (YN)'s impatience grow as she waited for herself to return to full strength, desperately wanting to head North and find her brother. The way she would sit by the fire in the evening, her fingers constantly fidgeting, her eyes staring off into the distance as if deep in thought, but never did she mention it, never murmured a complaint. The girl was smart and she knew it would do her no favours to rush off before she one hundred percent, it was just taking far longer than she expected, not realising just how sick she had been when Inan walked through the door with her, all those weeks ago.</p><p>Looking across to Inan, Meya smiled softly, she could tell he was going to miss her too, watching as he fussed about making sure she had everything she needed, rattling off instructions and advice intended to keep her safe. (YN) stood there patiently listening, it was obvious to Meya that she was only humouring him, she was a very clever and capable young woman, she had shown that over the passing weeks, she knew exactly what to do. Even so, that wasn't going to stop either of them from worrying, it was not a good time for a young beautiful girl to be travelling alone. There were countless guards and soldiers everywhere, looking for her and even though she was dressed in the ragged clothes and cloak of a peasant she was never going to look like one to those who got to close.</p><p>Meya had insisted on giving her one of her dresses, but (YN) wouldn't hear if it, already believing she was taking far to much from them. Instead she sewed her own from her collection of old clothes that were no longer fit to wear, joining and patching them together with great skill, fashioning a cloak as well, sewing in secret layers for extra warmth. All she was happy to take from them was a fur to use as a blanket, poor Inan had worked so hard convincing her to take their horse and it wasn't until Meya said a few words that she finally agreed, "Oh, just take the thing... will you? I'm never going to ride it again, I'm too old. Honestly, when did I ride him last Inan?"</p><p>Inan looked off into the distance trying to remember, "Gods... it would have to be at least a year ago, maybe more."</p><p>(YN) looked to her then, "But you could sell it, use the money-"</p><p>Meya waved her hands in the air and laughed, "No one would buy that old boy, he's too old... just like me. You'd be doing him a favour, give him the chance to get out and run again."</p><p>Bringing her thoughts back to the present, was Inan, talking about the very horse in question. Running his hand down the horse's mane as he spoke to (YN), "He might be old but he's strong. He has slowed down some over the years, but he can run forever, he's a stubborn old bugger." Before continuing he moved his hands to the horse's snout, rubbing along it affectionately, "Aren't ya Pip?"</p><p>(YN) looked at the man, with hair like salt and pepper, mostly white with flecks of black all over, much like the horse they were giving her and laughed softly. Looking to her, Inan smiled, clearly wondering why she was laughing. Walking up beside him, she too rubbed the horse's snout, "You know that's exactly how I would describe you... Even his coat... look at it, it's exactly like your hair." Then leaning over towards his ear she whispered, just loud enough for Meya to hear, "though, I'd say your wife's more the stubborn one."</p><p>Both of them laughed and so did Meya under her breath as she closed the distance between them, "Okay you two... that's enough. Looking to (YN) she raised her eyebrows with a smile, "You're one to speak of stubbornness." Meya pulled the girl to her chest and gave her a squeeze, "I'm going to miss you," taking a small step back she gestured to Inan with a nod of her head, "And so will he... you must take care, be careful out there." Feeling a small bubble of emotion form in her chest, she spoke quickly, hoping to avoid tears, "And if you can, let us know when you arrive safely at the wall, send us a message of some sort... but only if it's safe for you."</p><p>With her smile fading (YN)'s features grew heavy, over the passing weeks she had come to adore the couple who so selflessly nursed her back to health and she was going to miss them terribly. They were a sweet couple who didn't have much at all and yet they generously feed her, housed her, even gave up their only bed for her. It wasn't until (YN) was well enough to get up and about that she realised they had no other bed, finding they had been sleeping on the floor in the sitting room, (YN) had felt so guilty, refusing to take the bed again. Nevertheless, the guilt that weighed most heavily upon her chest was the guilt she felt by simply being there, knowing that her mere presence put their lives in danger and yet they did so willingly, without question. Luckily for everyone though, on the two occasions they were confronted by search parties, (YN) was able to disappear into the chest at the end of the bed. Leaving Meya to cover her up with blankets and Inan to answer all the soldier's questions at the front door, he answered them all so easily and calmly that the rather dim-witted Frey's never suspected a thing, not even bothering to come in and take a look around. Even so, she had stayed far too long, much longer than she expected and every day she remained was another day leaving them in danger.</p><p>Taking Meya's hands in hers, she squeezed them gently, "Thank you both so much... for everything."</p><p>Letting go of Meya's hands (YN) turned to face Inan, his gentle eyes a little heavy. Leaning across he placed a fatherly kiss to her forehead, "There's no need to thank us (YN), we just need you to arrive at Castle Black safely." After a short pause, he added, "I hope you find your brother safe and well."</p><p>Giving him a quick hug, she turned around and adjusted the horse's saddle, but it was fine... Inan had fitted it perfectly, she just needed a moment to breathe, her gratefulness for them both bringing her close to tears. Placing her foot in the stirrup she quickly and effortlessly got up onto the horse, leaning over to run her hands along the old boy's neck, "Are you ready Pip?" Almost as if answering he wiggled his head and snorted, making them laugh, "I guess that's a yes."</p><p>And that was it, (YN) turned Pip towards the gate and gave him a tiny kick, just enough to get him moving and off he went. Turning back around, she gave them a smile, filled with so much thanks, not knowing if she would ever see them again. With a simple wave she said her goodbyes as Pip made his way down the track, both Inan and Meya watching until she was out of sight. Leaving them standing there, silently saying their prayers to keep her safe. And as they spoke their prayers, another prayed at the very same moment as his horse reached the gates of Castle Black, hundreds of miles from were they stood, praying that he would find his sister safe and warm on the other side.</p><p> -----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Tired and exhausted Angus had been riding all night, not bothering to stop once his eyes locked upon one vast and continuous wall of ice. There it stood quietly upon the distant horizon, illuminated by the moon that shone bright and full in the cloudless night sky and had he not been so distracted by his own thoughts he would have admired it's impressive and rather imposing beauty. The trip had taken much longer than it should have, spending too much time avoiding all the search parties. At one stage there were so many men out looking for him, that he had to lay low for a whole week, stuck hiding around the outskirts of Moat Cailin, just waiting until they left to continue their search elsewhere. During that time Angus constantly thought of his sister, had she safely avoided them too? Had he given her enough of a head start, when he sent her off all alone? And everyday he wondered if he had made the right choice, should have they killed those men together and escaped side by side? Everyday his questions had his stomach in knots and every night he laid awake unable to sleep, his head a mess with if's and but's.</p><p>When his horse came to a stop before the large wooden gates, Angus felt his heart rate increase before a little window opened up, seeing a pair of squinting blue eyes and hearing the gruff voice of a man from the other side. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"</p><p>Clearing his throat, Angus inhaled slowly to steady his racing heart, hoping and praying he was about to be reunited with his sister, "I'm Lord Angus (YLN) of Mountainbreak and I would like to speak to Jon Snow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angus arrives at Castle Black and to his distress finds his sister absent. Meanwhile, (YN)'s patience is tested with the challenges that her northern journey has thrown her way.</p><p>Pairings so far: Robb Stark x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst, for both reader and other characters, that's about it.</p><p>Please feel free to leave a comment or message, feedback is always welcome and appreciated. I'd love to know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was sitting quietly in the hall, talking with Sam while they broke their fast for the day. Quite some time had passed since his fellow brother's decided he would not be punished for the time he spent with the wildings, or admonished for the death of Qhorin Halfhand, leaving him to live and breathe for another day. Yet, the time moved painfully slow. In the following weeks since the 'Red Wedding,' which is what that fateful day had become known as, there had been not a single word of (YN) which was not founded upon mere rumours. Rumours which Jon refused to take any heed in because they only ever mentioned her death. Rumours, that if he believed them to be true, would leave him empty and hollow inside and slowly eaten away by the guilt he felt for not being able to honour the promise he made to his dead brother. Even though he realised that he could well be living on false hope, he didn't care, he would not think of her as dead until he received a message in his hands saying so. Until then, she was missing, just like every other member of his family, including Sansa who up and vanished as King Joffrey lay dying on his wedding day.</p><p>Placing the spoon in his empty bowl, Jon pushed it aside, his face holding a grimace, "That I think... is the worst bowl of porridge I have ever eaten."</p><p>Sam smiled and nodded his head in agreement, though he didn't answer. Instead, he spoke of the impending visit to Craster's Keep, a trip which he would not be making, "How soon will you be leaving for Craster's Keep?"</p><p>Giving a small sigh, Jon answered, "In about a week." After returning from north of the wall, Jon had warned of the fast growing Wildling Army that Mance Rayder, 'The King beyond the wall' had gathered. Warning that they were travelling to Castle Black to attack the Night's Watch and flee south into Westeros. And quite honestly, Jon couldn't blame them, between what he had seen and the growing stories about white walkers and wights, north of the wall was fast becoming an unforgiving and terrifying place to live. Yet, his loyalty to the Night's Watch left him obligated to serve them and he knew if Mance Rayder came into contact with the mutineers at Craster's Keep they would soon tell him that Castle Black held far less men than Jon had led him to believe. Even so, he knew there was probably no deterrent large enough to stop the impending wildling attack, but they had to try, even if it only brought them a little more time to prepare. So in a week or so, Jon would take a small party north to either kill or capture the mutineers. Besides, those murderous deserters needed to be brought to justice for the murder of their Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont and their fellow Night's Watch brother's.</p><p>Sam opened his mouth ready to ask another question but was stopped short by Grenn entering the hall from the courtyard, calling out to Jon as he did so. "Jon... there's some Lord from Mountainbreak here to see you, they're opening up the gates for him."</p><p>Jon's head snapped up, his whole body jolting at Grenn's words, almost jumping off the bench seat, he made eager steps to the door, speaking as he moved, "Does he have anyone with him?"</p><p>Grenn had no idea how important his answer was to Jon, not even realising who the Lord of Mountainbreak was. Shaking his head he gave his shoulders a shrug as Jon pushed his way past him, "Ah... I don't know, they just asked me to come and tell you."</p><p>Bursting out into the icy morning air, his eyes flashed around the courtyard feeling his chest hollow out when his gaze fell upon just one lonely visitor. There was the Lord of Mountainbreak, standing all alone beside his horse in the middle of the yard, the sight stopping Jon in his tracks. At that very moment Lord Angus looked over to him as one of the men gestured in Jon's direction and immediately, he recognised his own look of deflated hope mirrored in the Lord's features.</p><p>Lord Angus moved towards him, his steps long and restless, his eyes heavy with fatigue and worry, speaking before his feet had even come to a stop, "Jon Snow?" When Jon gave his head a single nod in reply, the Lord wasted no time before speaking at again, "My sister (YN)... is she here?" Jon was silent, unable to utter a word, all he could muster was a shake of his head, his already hollow chest sinking. Jon watched the Lord take a visible breath and listlessly drop his eyes to the ground, clearly distressed and physically spent, uttering words full of guilt and regret, "She should have been here by now."</p><p>Jon didn't know what to do, his own despair rendering him useless. Thankfully, Sam came to the rescue ushering the Lord inside, Jon hearing him vaguely mutter words about a fire, food and ale as he passed, giving his friend a sympathetic look and a moment to gather himself.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sitting in the main hall at a table by the hearth, Angus spoke about the events that took place at 'The Twins' that night, a night which now seemed like a lifetime ago, a lifetime without a word of his sister. And even though he was in need of a good feed, he barely picked away at his food, pushing it around his plate with a fork. "Your brother was a good and brave man, he sacrificed himself to save her." Dropping his fork, it clunked against the wooden plate, as his hand wrapped around the goblet of ale, a vision of Robb struggling to close those doors, his body pierced with arrows, playing heavily in his mind. "She would have died there with him if he had not done what he did... so would have I." Then taking a generous mouthful of ale he looked to Jon, "He told her to go nowhere but here... to you. What have I done, I should have never sent her off by herself, I should have left with her."</p><p>After hearing the circumstances of how their escape played out, Jon knew that Angus had done the right thing, he gave her the best chance of escaping. It's what he would have done, but he could see how Angus wrestled with his conflict and guilt. Jon spoke, his voice quiet and sincere, "You did nothing wrong, I would have done the same." Angus lifted his gaze to Jon's finding some comfort, if only a little in his words, as Jon spoke again, "It's good we haven't heard anything, maybe she got held up like you did and will arrive any day."</p><p>Angus nodded his head and picked up his knife, spinning it between his fingers, something Jon has seen (YN) do a number of times, "I hope your right."</p><p>Jon nodded his head too as if to convince himself of his own words, "She escaped on a good horse, she has a bow and arrows and she rides better than any man I've ever seen... if anyone can escape to safety, she can."</p><p>Jon's words made Angus feel a little better, eased his guilt and relentless impulse to question the decisions he made that night. Yet something told him that the man who sat before him was praying for her safety just as much as he was, that somehow he felt guilty and conflicted too. And that maybe Jon's feelings for his sister stretched beyond the normal realms of a brother by law's affection. Not that Angus was really that surprised, he had noticed over years that she often had that effect on the various men who happened upon her presence. And the most endearing thing was, that for a woman who read people so well she really had no idea. Taking another mouthful of ale, Angus gave a tight smile, "Aye... your right... she's always been able to look after herself... she could out-ride and out-shoot your brother every time. Before long he gave up and never challenged her again."</p><p>Shaking his head, Jon gave a genuine laugh, imaging his brother throwing his hands up in the air and giving up, his face defeated yet full of pride in his amazing wife. "Well, I never even bothered to try. Robb was always better than me at everything, so I had no hope of beating her."</p><p>Both of them were laughing now and as Angus took another mouthful of ale, he added, "I was never smart enough to do that. I use to challenger her all the time. I only ever beat her once and I've never let her forget it." Then clearing his throat, he gave a shameless smile, "Though... no one needs to know that she came down sick about an hour later with a terrible fever."</p><p>Throwing his head back in amusement, Jon promised, "Your secret's safe with me." From what he could tell, Angus seemed like a good man and considering he only shared a father with (YN), it was quite amazing how much they looked alike. "Well, at least if the stories I hear are true, you could beat her in a sword fight, I've heard your fighting skills are quite impressive."</p><p>Angus smiled fondly, "I'm sure she would've given me a run for my money if father had allowed her lessons." Jon watched his expression fade a little as he spoke of his father, quoting a memory from long ago, "I remember the day she asked for lessons, father wouldn't even contemplate it. 'It's one thing for a Lady to learn how to protect herself, but I won't have you fighting on a battlefield with the men, like it or not my sweet daughter... you are a Lady after all.'"</p><p>Yet, a handful of times after continual requests from his sister, Angus had smuggled her into the training yard and began training her anyway, rather annoyingly finding her a natural and just when she was beginning to really improve, they got caught by their father. Storming over to them, he ripped the wooden sparring swords from their hands, throwing them across the yard, 'Just what do you think the two of you are doing?' It really wasn't a question, but (YN) answered him anyway, 'Father, please... I just want to learn, I promise you I have no intention of fighting against men in battle... but it would help me to protect myself.' Their father scoffed, 'You my dear, received all the lessons you needed when I gave you your dagger. And you use it so well, there's no need for you to even pick up a long sword.' And that was that, never did she ask again, but Angus still vividly remembered that night, when their father summoned only him to the hall. At first he was given a scolding, warning him to never go behind his back again, but then Lord Rowan started getting curious, wanting to know how long they had been doing it, how quickly she had picked it up and how good she was getting. By the end of the 'scolding,' Lord Rowan was finding it difficult to hide the look of pride on his face.</p><p>Angus smiled softly at the memory, but on a more pressing note he changed the subject. Lifting his gaze from the table he looked to Jon, "How long will I be able to stay...? Do I set up camp outsi-"</p><p>Jon shook his head before Angus could finish his question. "We have plenty of spare beds around here and you can stay as long as you need." Angus' expression washed over with relief, obviously pleased he could remain indefinitely, or at least until his sister arrived and Jon was glad he would be there while he travelled to Craster's Keep. At least now, if she arrived while he was gone, he wouldn't have to rely on Sam, Grenn and Pyp to keep her safe. They were good friends, but by gods, they were absolutely hopeless fighters.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) sat up and stretched her aching back, rubbing her hands across her tired face and through her messy hair. Looking out from her makeshift shelter her sleepy eyes slowly focused on the cold and frosty surrounds, as a light dusting of snow drifted upon the lightly shifting winds. It was a beautiful and welcomed sight to finally be through the swamp lands, but what she wouldn't give to wake up in a cosy chamber or even a tent in a nice comfy bed, with a fire burning warm and bright to heat her cold numb hands against. And a bath... a bath to soak her tired aching limbs, infused with her favourite scented oils and salts... A bath where the water is almost too hot to get into, imagining herself slowly easing into it as her body adjusted to the heat and a sweat broke out across her forehead. Shaking her head, she tried to wipe the torturous thoughts from her mind, she still had a lot of travelling left before she would get to enjoy any little luxuries like that.</p><p>Travelling through the swamp lands had taken what felt like a life time, not only was navigating her way through the almost impossible terrain slow and arduous, she was being drawn further and further out east. The much simpler route along the King's Road was still crawling with both Frey and Bolton men and every day they seemed to spread their search further and further both east and west, leaving her no other option than to go around them. And the further east she travelled the thicker and more unforgiving the swamp lands became, leaving poor old Pip battling to get her through the dense, muddy and boggy terrain. Inan had been right though, Pip was slow but dependable, he just kept plodding along, no matter how tough the terrain got. He was such a sweet old boy who took step after step without complaint and his quiet determination and calm disposition had secured himself a place in (YN)'s heart forever.</p><p>Yet now that she had moved on past the swamp lands, she was faced with a whole different set of difficulties. Travel was much easier and for once she felt as though she was actually covering some real distance every day, but it was bitterly cold. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her much at all, she was more than used to icy conditions. However, with so many men out looking for her she had to avoid drawing too much attention. Meaning the fires she built at night were small and only gave just enough warmth to keep her from freezing to death, leaving her nights sleeping on the cold hard ground rather unpleasant and restless. And the other problem which really wasn't a problem at all, were the hares, they were just about the only animal around in abundance and if she never had to eat another one again, it would be too soon. Luckily, Meya had very kindly stocked her up with as much root vegetables and apples that poor old Pip could carry and salted dried pork as well. So at first hare didn't seem so bad, but now that her supplies were running low, she found herself praying to the gods for a pigeon, or a pheasant or rabbit to come wondering by.... she really didn't care as long as it wasn't hare.</p><p>Leaning across for her satchel, she reached in and pulled out her last piece of dried pork and sighed, it had been a rough night. The little sleep she managed to capture was plagued with nightmares, they came so often now that she could barely remember a night without one. Some mornings she woke up more tired than the night before and she missed Meya's nuturing voice and touch, which would come to her in the middle of the night and lull her back into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.</p><p>With last night's nightmare still lingering cruelly in her mind, (YN) unbuttoned a little pocket she had sewn into her dress. A pocket that no one would find unless they knew it was there. Slipping her fingers inside, they wrapped around a delicate chain... gently plucking it from the pocket she placed the dangling pendants into her open palm and touched them lightly to her lips. It was a ritual that took place every morning and night without fail, she felt half naked not wearing them, but knew it was far too dangerous to leave them on. So for now, she had to settle on this. Wrapping the chain around her finger she closed her palm safely around the pendants and lifted her gaze to the distant northerly horizon, watching as the hidden sun slowly brightened the cloudy morning sky. With a deep sigh, she wondered how much longer would be sleeping on the hard damp ground, because she really had no idea how far she had come. </p><p>Having left the Moat Cailin area long ago, she knew she had been pushed way out to the east avoiding the search parties, but with travel so slow and tedious it was virtually impossible to know how much ground she had covered. The only thing she knew for sure was she had been forced to head towards White Harbor, the North's largest city. After travelling around the outskirts she had finally been able to head north and was currently somewhere on the way to House Hornwood. Once she arrived there, she knew it would take a little over two weeks to travel onto Castle Black, as long as she didn't run into any problems. Not that she had any plans on stopping at the Hornwood Castle, since leaving Inan and Meya's she had not spoken to a single person, leaving her completely in the dark as to whether any northern houses even remained loyal to House Stark. As much as she would love a decent meal, a clean up in a nice hot bath and sleep in a nice soft bed, it just wouldn't be worth the risk. So standing up she stretched her sore and tired limbs and kissed the pendants once more, before carefully slipping them back into the safety of her pocket. Then dusting herself off as best she could she packed up what little belongings she had and jumped up onto old Pip, because the sooner she got moving, the more distance she would cover, bringing her another day closer to Castle Black.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Riding along, (YN) followed the gentle twists and turns of the road, yet hid amongst the cover of the wooded area to the road's edge, hoping it would give her time to disappear further into the woods undetected if she heard anyone approaching. It had been such a quiet trip since she had finally been able to head north. As soon as she had passed the outskirts of White Harbor she had only seen a handful of souls making their way along the lonely and deserted tracks. How she wished she could have spoken to one of them, to trot up beside them on her horse and ask of any news. Did any of the Stark Army make it out of the Twins alive that night? Did Lord Angus of Mountainbreak manage to escape? And had anyone heard news of his sister, the Queen? Making her wonder if people thought she was dead and how that news would affect her brother, if by the grace of the Gods he had survived. Nevertheless, all these unanswered questions weaving around her head were a waste of energy, it was too much of a risk to even think about doing such a thing. It would be suspicious enough to find a girl, peasant or not, riding around all alone in such horrible cold conditions, but even more suspicious if that peasant girl started asking such loaded questions about things that most small folk are really not affected by. With a bit of a huff, (YN) knew she was just going to have to be patient and concentrate on getting herself to Castle Black safely, where hopefully the familiar faces of Angus and Jon would be there to greet her and their arms embrace her, bringing her a much-needed comfort... a need which seemed to be ever growing with each and every passing day.</p><p>(YN) knew she must be getting closer to Horwood Castle, the very thought making her a little anxious, causing her stomach to churn in the most uncomfortable way. Every day she was seeing more and more people along the road. A man with a cart full of cabbages, another filled with squealing pigs and a growing amount of small folk heading their way to a nearby village, probably to stock up on supplies. And no longer than an hour earlier had she seen a whole party of Bolton men, yet thankfully, they were riding in the opposite direction and as she quietly steered old Pip deeper into the woods, she could have sworn she heard one of them say something about Moat Cailin. Puzzled as to why they would be heading there, she concluded that they must want to take it back from the Ironborn because surely they couldn't think she would still be hiding around the swamp lands. Besides, they really didn't look to be searching for anyone, in fact, she wondered whether anyone still looked for her at all, she hadn't seen a search party for quite some time.</p><p>Deciding to stop and give old Pip a rest, she gently pulled on the reins bringing him to a stop beside a small stream. Jumping down, she rested her forehead against his snout, scratching his neck with her fingertips, "You're such a good boy, aren't you Pip?" And he really was, never did she bother to tether him up anymore, he was happy to stick by her side and he was such a calm, gentle boy. Things that would normally spook a horse, barely caused him to rear up or even kick a hind leg, let alone run away. Taking a moment to rest herself, she smiled as she sat up against a tree watching as Pip munched on the grass and drank at the stream's edge. He was fast becoming her favourite horse, his coat often reminding her of not only Inan and his hair, but also of her family sigil. The flickers and small patches of black hair, scattered around his snowy white coat looked much like a snowy owl.</p><p>Taking the opportunity to fill up her flask with water she grabbed it from her satchel and made her way over to Pip, running her hand along his soft scruffy back. Kneeling down, she leaned forward and submerged the flask into the water, watching the bubbles rise to the surface as it slowly filled, when Pip made the most strange grumbling sound, shifting uncomfortably on all four legs. The unease she had felt for most of the day, churned back to life when she heard a twig snap probably no further than ten feet behind her causing her skin to crawl, the sensation spreading across the back of her neck and down her spine.</p><p>Feeling the colour drain from her face, her knees momentarily froze to the ground, silently cursing herself for leaving her bow and quiver hooked to the side of Pip's saddle. Moving her gaze ever so slightly towards Pip who had now spun around, clearly agitated by something or someone, she found the bow to be just out of her reach. Yet, before she had even made the decision to try and grab it, the most menacing sounding voice sounded from behind, "Don't even think about it, little peasant girl." Feeling her breath grow shaky and her heart pound hard in her chest, she swallowed thickly, almost cringing when the threatening stranger spoke again, his voice now sickeningly sweet. "Here I am, out looking for some lunch and what do I find? A peasant girl, a much better find than a hare don't you think, Reek?" (YN) held her breath in utter dread, there was two of them.</p><p>A second voice answered, a very timid and almost broken sound, yet somehow it was familiar, "A..a... much better f...find, my Lord."</p><p>A million thoughts ran through her head, should she try and reach her bow, should she try and escape on Pip? No, that wasn't going to work, he came here looking to shoot a hare meaning he was armed. And there was no way she could fight two men with one dagger, a dagger which was currently attached to her thigh. It was then that he spoke again, as she slowly made a move to stand, his words chilling and calculated intended to create pure fear. And they did, but strangely enough, those words left her with just a slither of a chance to escape whatever it was that he had planned for her. Joining his hands in a single clap, he sent his companion away, "Reek, go and fetch me my hound, there's been a change of plans, no longer am I hunting for hare, I'm after something a little more satisfying now." And as she turned to face him her expression brave and defiant, he added with bone-chilling enthusiasm, "But first let us have a bit of fun, shall we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(YN)'s encounter with Ramsay Snow brings forth more unwanted challenges. Will she escape or be captured? And just what does Ramsay make of the beautiful stranger he so, fortunately, stumbled upon in the woods?</p><p>Pairings so far: Robb Stark x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst, violence against women, assault.</p><p>A/N: I'd really love to know what you have thought of the last few chapters, considering I've gone rogue and made up my own storyline for a bit. I promise though, after this one I'm back to following the TV storyline. At least until the end of season 8 (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). </p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(YN) turned around, her sight meeting with a pair of piercing, cold blue eyes. The kind of eyes that cause a person's whole body to shudder with unease. And the smile that slithered across his lips at the sight of her face, sent a heavy kind of panic to ripple through her very core. Everything he did, the way he stood, the way he spoke, the way he stared with his heartless eyes was meant to evoke utter terror... and she could see he was well practiced at his game. This was not some wicked, vile man who wanted to lay his filthy hands on her. No. This was a sinister, evil and beastly creature who took pleasure in creating nightmares. (YN) would have expected the eyes of such a creature to be empty, void of any emotion, but never could have she been more wrong. And that may have been the case on any average day, and yes, at first when she turned around they were, but as his empty glare travelled around her face and body, slowly drinking up the sight, his cold, empty eyes transformed. Replaced with the evil, eager glow of anticipation, the anticipation of making his most desired dreams, her living nightmare.</p><p>On the outside (YN) stood tall, her expression defiant and brave, her eyes holding his without fear. On the inside, she felt every frantic thump of her heart, heard it throb away in her ears, fighting every muscle and impulse to not turn around and run, because every instinct told her that was exactly what he wanted. Yet somehow she just knew, that no matter how she reacted or what she did, he would alter and adapt to accommodate his monstrous and vile cravings and the only way she was making it out alive, was to either kill or maim him.</p><p>Slowly and purposely the man rubbed his hands together. As he took another step towards her, his bow swung a little as it hung from his shoulder, "Such a pretty little peasant aren't you, girl?" Remaining silent, (YN) somehow managed to hold his intimidating gaze, fighting every urge to cower away. "Hmmm, a brave one too..." Again, he moved closer and for the first time since laying eyes on him she was able to fully focus on something other than his terrifying demeanour. Rather well dressed, his leather-bound tunic was much better quality than the average man's attire and the long sword at his hip was well forged, even so, there was no defining feature that gave her any indication or clue as to which House he belonged to. Until he took yet another step closer. There half-hidden amongst his cloak and collars, was a sigil, a sigil that struck equally as much fear through her as his monstrous glare. The flayed man of House Bolton. The beast before her was Ramsay Snow, the bastard of the Dreadfort. It had to be. The sigil, his expensive tunic and sword, coupled with her recollection of the stories she had heard about the brutal son of Roose, left her quite sure. And the fact that his companion had addressed him as 'Lord,' had her almost certain.</p><p>At the sound of a dog barking in the distance, Ramsay's eyes flashed with evil delight and (YN)'s breath grew shaky at the thought of what he may have planned. As if she had asked him his intentions out loud, he spoke again, "Don't worry about the hound just yet... he's hungry... but I won't let him eat before I've had my fill."</p><p>Inhaling deeply, (YN) couldn't help but back away a step, her boots landing in the icy water of the stream as he reached her side, but still, she refused to lower her gaze or look away. Conveniently, he placed himself between her and Pip and the old boy didn't like it one bit, restlessly moving about and making the most distressing sounds. "I don't think your horse likes me, but that's okay... when I'm finished with you I'll use him to feed my men." Slowly, he picked up a lock of her hair, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger, "What's your name, pretty peasant."</p><p>When he asked her name he too searched her over for something, looking for a clue of some sort, suspicious of her in some way but not knowing why. Finding his answer at her very feet, his eyes settled upon a very well made pair of boots, far too expensive for a peasant girl. Closing her eyes in a moment of dread, she cleared her throat, trying her hardest to speak with a common tongue, "Alia, Mi Lord."</p><p>Ramsay shook his head as he dropped her lock of hair, joining his hands together in front of himself, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... I think we both know that's a lie... why don't you try again."</p><p>(YN) repeated herself, while Ramsay somehow managed to back her against a tree, his face a few mere inches from hers, making her skin crawl as the heat if his breath hit her face. "Mi name's Alia... Mi Lord, I promise."</p><p>There was a flicker of anger in his disturbing glare, gone before she had even finished speaking. "You, my lady, are no more a peasant than I am the trueborn son of Roose Bolton." Placing his hand gently at her collar bone, he began to push her against the tree, his force steadily increasing. "And even if you weren't wearing those fancy boots, I would know, because I've known a lot of peasant girls..." Stopping a moment he gave a frightening grin, leaving her in no doubt of the fate of those poor young women, "And not one of them has been quite like you. And the only lady's missing are a small and not particularly pretty Arya Stark... definitely not you... and her older beautiful sister, who I hear is incapable of travelling alone." With his other hand, he ran his thumb slowly along her bottom lip and (YN) could do little more than let him. "So that leaves me with only one other option." Leaning forward he whispered, his lips purposely brushing against her ear, "A lady who I hear is both strong and capable and a lady who is smart... and very, very beautiful... a lady who is actually not a lady at all... but a queen." (YN) could hear his excitement build, see the evil light in his eyes grow with every word he spoke and she knew any efforts to fool him were fruitless, he was unfortunately to cunning and smart. And so, she could do little more than wait for her moment, she didn't know how or when it would come, but she was ready.</p><p>Refusing to drop his gaze, she stared him down and to his surprise, she dropped her peasant facade, "You're wrong... a queen I am not... you're spineless father saw to that the moment he drove a dagger into the heart of my unarmed husband. Too gutless to challenge him honourably... and I can see the apple didn't fall far from the tree."</p><p>Ramsay looked amused, enjoying her defiance a little too much as he pressed her harder against the tree, not only with his hand but now his body too. "You may be right my queen, but our tactics have gotten us what we want and right now... I want you." Hearing the dog and his companion close by, (YN) tried in vain to turn her gaze and look, but Ramsay's grip was now too tight around her neck. Feeling her pulse pump uncontrollably under his fingertips, she could see his growing satisfaction in her fear, knowing with absolute certainty that every story she ever heard about him was true. Noticing her struggling to look around for the source of the vicious bark, he made a soothing sound, sickly sweet but somehow still menacing. "Shhhh... don't fear my beautiful queen... I have rethought my actions." Moving his head back from her, he tapped her nose as if she were a small child. "I've decided you're far too stunning for dog fodder... you'll be much more valuable and useful alive..." He closed his eyes a moment as if in a dream, before dragging his lips along her jaw, making her whole body shudder, "Just think of the fun we can have together... maybe I'll even make you my wife."</p><p>As terrified as she was, (YN) scoffed, "I would feed myself to your hound before I would let that happen."</p><p>Without warning Ramsay roughly grabbed a fist full of her hair, holding it tight against the tree, his whole expression and body alive with anticipation at her biting words. Laughing with vicious delight, he now used his other hand to grip around her jaw, "Mmmmm, I love my women full of spirit... you're going to make my life very exciting. You're so defiant. But don't worry... I know exactly how to take care of that."</p><p>Pushing his lips against hers, Ramsay was rough and vicious and she wanted to be sick. At the first opportunity, she bit down with full force, pinning his bottom lip between her teeth, tearing as she yanked her head away, her knee simultaneously connecting with his groin. There was no plan to her actions, this was her moment, maybe her only chance to get away and so she let her instincts take over. In his moment of weakness, her eyes scanned the ground picking up a rock about the size of her fist as he looked up at her. Hunched over in pain, he wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand, smiling wickedly at the sight of his own blood, the deep gashes left by her teeth, exciting him. Throwing himself forward, he grabbed her dress, ripping her to the ground, his voice hungry with desire as she thrashed about, "A fighter... strong too... oooh, I'm going to enjoy you."</p><p>Dragging her by the dress, he pulled her underneath him, struggling to hold down her thrashing body and only when she was close enough did she swing the rock into his temple, connecting with as much force as she could muster. Ramsay's body hovered above her, not unconscious but in a daze, taking the opportunity to hit him again. Collapsing on top of her, she pushed him off, as he rambled in a daze beside her.</p><p>Standing up she grabbed his bow which had fallen to the ground in their struggles, every intention of putting an arrow between his vile eyes. However, she was interrupted by the fast-approaching hound and companion no more than twenty feet from where they stood as Ramsay's daze and confusion rapidly wore off, his voice bellowing across the woods, "Reek... let the hound off the leash."</p><p>With no time to spare, she drove her boot into the side of his head, finally bringing silence from his lips, but it was too late... the hound was free and sprinting fast towards her. Running for Pip, she jumped up on him with ease, barely noticing his distressed calls as they rode off, heading south downstream, his hooves splashing in the water. Never had he galloped so fast, desperate to put as much distance between them and the barking vicious hound at their heels.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ramsay woke from his involuntary sleep to Reek hovering nervously beside him. Struggling to get to his feet, he screamed, "Help me, you fool." Once standing, he touched his fingertips to the side of his temple, feeling the warm sticky blood still pouring from his wound. It was painful and his head throbbed like the constant beat of a drum, but he couldn't keep the wicked smile from dancing on his lips. Never had he wanted a woman more than he wanted her right now. Turning to Reek, he ordered, "Go fetch me my horse, tell the men we're stopping a while." He could have got them to help... search high and low for her, but no, he didn't want that. (YN) was his and his alone, he wasn't going to share. Looking around the ground for his bow, it was nowhere in sight, she had taken it, "And Reek, bring me another bow!" With a deep breath, he exhaled, taking a handful of unbalanced steps to the stream beside him, bending down to rinse over his face, his reflection staring back at him, bloody and broken. Touching his lip, he grimaced a little knowing it was likely to scar, a pleasing daily reminder of his encounter with Lady (YN), 'No,' he thought to himself, she wasn't a lady at all, she was truly a Queen, his Queen... and he was going to find her.</p><p>Somewhere behind the mess of heavy grey clouds the sun sunk beyond the horizon, dragging what little light remained from the sky. Ramsay had grown frustrated hours ago, (YN) was nowhere to be found. His father was right, the former Queen in the North was smart and strong, resourceful and capable and very beautiful indeed. Much more beautiful than his father had led him to believe and he had seen here in a dress made of rags, leaving him only able to imagine her beauty after a bit of a cleanup and a change of dress, a dress fit for the queen she was. Shaking his head, he realised the glorious bitch had eluded him, long gone and unable to trace. Reek still didn't know who they were searching for. Not having seen her face, he thought she was simply a lone peasant girl, who he witnessed escaping south down the stream.</p><p>Never had Ramsay felt so furious or frustrated that he let someone slip through his fingers, leaving poor Reek to suffer the consequences. And yet, never had it stirred up such feelings of need or want in him, surprised by the fact he was thrilled she was skillful enough to get away. He wanted her for himself, he could make no mistake of that, but her escape would only make her capture all the more thrilling. Even so, he threw his sword to the ground in aggravation, realising he would have to use patience before he had her back within his grip. He wasn't going to find her today or tomorrow or even the next day, she was gone, her trail running cold the moment he came across his favourite most loyal hound lying dead in the stream. From the distance, he saw it lying there motionless, his blood slowly boiling with pure anger. Yet, the closer he got the more his anger dissolved, his bitter expression transforming with wicked pleasure. It was hard for him to feel anything but admiration as he watched the blood ooze from the single perfect shot, so skillfully struck in the centre of the dog's chest. And to know she did it while escaping on horseback only added to his rising pleasure.</p><p>Ramsay didn't dare tell a soul who he had found and let escape. For one he didn't want the news getting back to his father and secondly, he didn't want anyone but himself searching for her... she was his quest now. Thankfully, when he arrived back at the makeshift camp, his small party of men was half-drunk anyway and all he received were curious glares as they took in the state of his blood-stained head and lips. Lucky for them, they knew better than to question him. And as he lay beside the fire, failing miserably to fall asleep, his head churned with thoughts of her. Wanting to know why she had headed south when everything and everyone she knew was north. Was it a trick to fool him? Was she travelling south to White Harbor with intentions of sailing to the free cities? Or did she only travel far enough south, just so she could turn around and head back north once she knew there was no one on her trail? He was sure this was the case, but he had no way of knowing, silently cursing himself for only bringing one hound along with him... his best tracking hound who was now lying dead in the woods.</p><p>And so, as he closed his eyes with visions of their encounter running hungrily through his head, he promised himself he would wake up focused and determined. Determined to search for any signs of her as he made his way to Moat Cailin... yet determined to waste no time arriving there, where he could make swift work of taking it from the Ironborn in his father's name. Leaving him to concentrate all his efforts on his own little quest... (YN) Stark... The quest to make her his own personal queen, to do with as he pleased. Never quite intending to break her spirit completely, no... He enjoyed her tenacious spirit too much, it gave him far too much pleasure.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Day after day passed. Each one rolling into the another. A steady string of monotony with no defining moments to set one apart from the other. After somehow escaping the claws of Ramsay Snow and the jaws of his hound, (YN) reluctantly headed south, she didn't want to but knew it was the safest option. There was no doubt in her mind that Ramsay would look for her, from just a few terrifying moments together she realised he was not the kind of man to take kindly to someone getting the better of him. Without knowing how many men he had in his party or how many dogs travelled with him, she just couldn't take any chances. And so she backtracked. Even though she had overheard earlier in the day, that his party of men were headed south to Moat Cailin, she knew that Ramsay would be expecting her to head north and so she did the opposite. At first leaving no trail to follow, simply by having Pip run through the fast-flowing stream. All scents and evidence of her presence washed away to some distant lake or river, hopefully giving her the chance to put some good distance between them.</p><p>At other times she left confusing clues, little signs that would lead him in one direction and then another, only to have the trail run cold again. She played this little dance over and over, for days, until one morning she was blessed with a snowstorm, a perfect snowstorm, giving her exactly what she needed. Light enough to allow her to keep riding, yet heavy enough to cover all her tracks, leaving not a single print or scent in the snow behind her. It certainly wasn't easy travel, vision was poor and if it wasn't for the fur wrapped tightly around her body, she would have perished from exposure, but as long as she kept moving she knew she would be okay. When night fell and the storm subsided, she kept moving, riding hours into the night until she could physically ride no more and only then did she allow herself to rest.</p><p>Now the empty days and nights passed by, a boring yet welcome haze of nothing and (YN) found it hard to remember when her journey began. Since Inan and Meya's farewell, the days had turned into weeks and the weeks blurred into months, just how many? She couldn't be sure. Nevertheless, she was positive that enough of them had passed by to convince everyone she was dead. All except Ramsay... a man who's ego wouldn't allow him to breathe a word of her survival. A man, or rather beast who would remain unsatisfied until he had her back within his reach. And even though she knew she had eluded him for now, there would come a day when their paths would cross again, of that she was sure.</p><p>However, today from the moment she woke up to Pip gently nudging the side of her face, she felt a shift amongst the brisk morning air. Gone, was the ever-persistent feeling of monotony, replaced by something she hadn't felt in, well... forever. Anticipation. Maybe because for the first time in months, she hadn't woken up emotionally exhausted, from reliving the endless and relentless nightmare of 'that' night. Or maybe, there was truly change upon the horizon, a change from the seemingly never-ending wash of days. After heading north during the snowstorm, (YN) moved inland, travelling to the east of the Kingsroad. It was a lot quieter than she expected, assuming the Frey's and Bolton's had scaled back their search parties on the assumption she was dead. The inland route made for a much easier trip, even if it was a little boring. After all the troubles she had run into along the way, boring was good, boring was welcome. If only it had of been safe for travel that way from the very start, she would have arrived at Castle Black months ago.</p><p>Giving her head a shake, she leaned over to give Pip a rub along his scruffy neck, as his nose sweetly snuggled against her face, making a conscious effort to not dwell on the road behind her and dampen her strangely high spirits. Without knowing exactly where she was, (YN) guessed she wasn't too far from her destination. What she did know was, she had passed the lands of Last Hearth almost a week ago, which meant she was currently travelling somewhere throughout 'The Gift' and 'The Gift itself sat over one hundred and fifty miles south of the wall. So by her very rough calculations, she could arrive at Castle Black any day... or any hour.</p><p>Pip was nudging her shoulder now, obviously impatient to start the day. Laughing, (YN) stood up and gave him a scratch under his belly, knowing it was his most favourite thing in the world, "Okay Pip, l know. I'm eager to get moving too."</p><p>After a quick bite to eat she took a moment for her morning ritual, pulling out the charms from her pocket she placed them to her lips, just a little tempted to put them around her neck. It was difficult, but she resisted the urge, telling herself it wouldn't be long now. Placing them safely away she packed up her few belongings and threw some loose dirt on the fire, barely bothering to cover her tracks. This part of the world was so sparsely populated she hadn't seen a single soul since passing into 'The Gift.' There had been the occasional village spotted here and there, yet they were all but abandoned, no doubt because of the increasing number of Wildlings fleeing south of the Wall. Fleetingly, her thoughts shifted to Mountainbreak, wondering just how they had been impacted, for all she knew her brother was gone and her childhood home lay abandoned. Again, she shook her head, in an attempt to steer away from such somber thoughts and jumped up on Pip ready to start her day.</p><p>(YN) had been riding little more than a couple of hours, when she found her mouth dropping in awe, inhaling deeply, as the bitter cold air filled her lungs. There was no mistaking the breathtaking sight before her. Upon nearing the small village of Mole's Town, her eyes were drawn a few miles beyond. There standing strong and silent was a vast and tremendous wall of ice, towering beyond the clouds, finishing somewhere unknown within the endless sky. All these years she had lived so close to the wall and no one had taken her to see it, shaking her head she found it hard to imagine a more impressive or intimidating sight. Yet, all her amazement and wonder was soon washed away as she entered the small village of Mole's Town. Like the other tiny villages she had passed by in 'The Gift,' it too lay all but abandoned. The small gathering of ramshackle huts were destroyed by fire and the poor bodies of the town folk lay unmoving and lifeless, slaughtered and burnt as they silently gathered the falling snow. (YN)'s heart dropped, this was a town under the direct protection of the Night's Watch, what could have possibly happened to prevent them from coming and defending these poor innocent people?</p><p>Slowly, she walked Pip through the village, her eyes taking everything in, refusing to look away. Every building, every hut... every face, she burnt it all into her memory, crushing her high spirits with spiraling thoughts. Did Castle Black meet with the same fate as Mole's Town? Were the men of the Night's Watch already dead when the small folk sent for help? Did Angus arrive safely only to die being thrown amongst another wildling attack? Her heart almost withered at the thought. And Jon... Jon, (YN) felt her whole body exhale, gods how she prayed her brother by law was safe and well, that his broody face would be waiting to greet her, his kind eyes welcome her and his open arms embrace her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Much to Jon's relief and joy, (YN) arrives safely at Castle Black. Her arrival bringing shallow buried thoughts and emotions rapidly to the surface. Yet no sooner does she arrive, does he need to head off on a mission beyond The Wall.</p><p>Pairings so far: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader??</p><p>A/N: OMGoodness I struggled so much writing this chapter, I hope it has turned out okay.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last several months at Castle Black had been, to say the least... eventful. Jon had arrived and returned from Craster's Keep, hoping to find that (YN) had arrived safe and well, but there had still not been a single word or sign of her. Still, Jon refused to acknowledge that she might be gone, wouldn't even allow himself to think it, his head and heart could not cope with the thought. Even more so, now that Ygritte was dead.</p><p>After returning from Craster's Keep Jon warned the wildling army followed closely behind and would soon attack. And sure enough, he was right. Castle Black suffering many loses, his friends Pyp and Grenn amongst the count, yet none he felt more than that of his wildling lover, Ygritte, her heart pierced with an arrow before his very eyes. The death of his father and brother had affected him deeply... and permanently, but to have someone you love die in your arms, watch their final breath as the light fades from their eyes, well... that was an image that would remain with him forever.</p><p>Yet, come the following morning, Jon took it upon himself to meet with Mance Rayder, the king beyond the wall. Hoping to persuade him that Castle Black was capable of withstanding many more battles. However, Mance called his bluff and if it wasn't for the unexpected yet timely arrival of King Stannis and his army, there was no doubt Castle Black would have fallen to the wildlings that very night.</p><p>In the end, Stannis took him as prisoner when he refused to bend the knee, sentencing him to be burnt alive at the stake. But Jon couldn't stand by and watch as Mance, a man so honourable and proud, stood helplessly tied as the flames licked painfully at his feet. Couldn't allow him to die such an undignified death, or let his wildling followers see their leader scream and wither in pain. So Jon shot him through the heart, bringing him peace and silence before his screams could take hold, the act of mercy not going unnoticed by the captured wildlings who lay witness.</p><p>Stepping from Tormund's cell, Jon closed the heavy door behind him but didn't lock it. After a long and at times rather contentious conversation with the large and somewhat spirited redheaded wildling, they had finally made a truce. As the newly elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he knew this new-found alliance would meet with very split opinions amongst his men. But Jon had thought long and hard about his decision to bring all the Wildlings south beyond the wall, yet, when he sat down and actually went through the options, it was barely a decision at all. For 8000 years the Night's Watch and the free folk had been fighting and killing each other, but to let them all die at the hands of the white walkers was both cruel and idiotic. For one, Sir Davos had made a very good point when he got Olly to recite the end of the Night's Watch Oath. 'I am the shield that guards the realms of men...' The realms of men, not just the people of the crown. Besides, it would be inhumane to knowingly let anybody die in such a way. And two, it made absolutely no sense to sentence them to an almost certain death only to add them to the growing army of the dead, because eventually, that cold, senseless, life-consuming army would come for everyone.</p><p>Honestly, the hardest part of Jon's decision was to work out just how he was going to sell it to his brothers. In the end, he just hoped they would see the sense in not adding the remaining free folk to a force that already seemed almost invincible. It was the plain and simple truth, if they were going to beat the army of the dead, they were going to need every living soul that was capable of holding a dagger, sword, bow or otherwise.</p><p>When Tormund's guard moved to lock the cell, Jon informed him that he was no longer their prisoner and instead to go and find him some more suitable accommodation within the walls of Castle Black. With that he turned and left, leaving a rather shocked and astonished guard standing motionless in the hall, as he blundered his way through 'but's and why's?' Jon answering with a simple statement, "I'm calling a meeting in the hall later, I'll answer everyone's questions then."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Walking his way through the courtyard, Jon headed back to his quarters, the ever-present crunch of snow sounding beneath his boots. He didn't even notice it anymore, it was always there, besides, his head was too preoccupied with the meeting he was about to call. Jon gave a sigh, he was really not looking forward to it, but it had to be done and there was really no time to waste. After Jon offered amnesty to the free folk, leaving them free to settle within the lands of the gift, he entrusted Tormund with the job of heading to Hardhome to bring back whatever free folk remained. Yet, somehow by the end of their conversation, Tormund had convinced him that he needed to go too.</p><p>Jon was deep in thought, his mind forming a long list in preparation for their trip when he was distracted by a small commotion over by the gate keeper's station. Lifting his head, his gaze travelled across to the keeper, finding him speaking in hushed tones to Sam as he fumbled with the heavy iron lock upon the gate. Sam rushed off, seemingly in search for something or someone as Jon called out to him, "Sam, what's going on? Who's at the gate?"</p><p>Sam looked across to him, with an expression full of shock as he turned and shuffled his way over, but before he could get a single word out the gate opened revealing the answer to Jon's query. Turning his attention back to the keeper, he heard the old hinges protest with a heavy creak, revealing nothing but an old tired looking horse, scruffy and white, covered with sporadic black patches. But then the gate opened some more. The sight knocking the air from his chest... his lungs failing to bring a steadying breath, as his heart thumped fast and loud... his mind in disbelief at the sight his eyes delivered. '(YN),' his head whispered, too scared to say it out loud, for fear of waking himself up, sure that he was caught in some blissful dream. As Sam reached his side, he addressed his new Lord Commander, "Jon, it's your brother's wife... she's here, she's alive."</p><p>Jon was at a loss for words, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides in an effort to stop them from shaking. There she was, standing beside her horse holding it gently by the reigns, dressed in the rags of a peasant, yet fooling no one. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly closed his eyes, sure she would be gone when he opened them back up, convinced his mind was playing some cruel and wicked joke. With another deep breath, he opened them again, to find her gaze upon his, leaving everything but her dissolving into a blur around him. Sam spoke again, though Jon heard nothing more than a low faded mumble carried away by the wind as his feet carried him forward, his gaze fixed to her expression. It was heavy with countless emotions... joy and relief, worry and guilt, need and want... so many that she looked as if she would collapse under their weight.</p><p>Jon's strides grew impatient, each step quicker than the one before, eating the distance between them, yet each one feeling like a lifetime. Drawing closer, he saw her intake of air, her movements growing restless as if her feet were fused to the ground, her features both exhausted and eager... And even in her ragged and dusty dress, with dirt spread across her forehead and a mess of knots upon her head, she still managed to steal away his every breath. So beautiful.</p><p>A little too eager, Jon found himself crashing against her and if it wasn't for his arms wrapping firmly around her back she would have been knocked to the ground. Yet, she didn't seem to mind... the weight of her body giving away as she curled against his chest, losing her face amongst the fur of his cloak, as her hands clutched it between her fingertips. Cradling her head against his chest, he pressed his lips against her hair, the rise and fall of her chest bringing him indescribable joy and relief... and the sound of her voice speaking his name, fed his heart with such pure contentment.</p><p>"Jon," Unwilling to move from his embrace, she looked up to him, her eyes gathering unshed tears. Giving her head the tiniest shake, she spoke again, "I can't believe I'm here, I didn't think I was ever going to make it." Placing a hand to his cheek, she smiled softly, her features declaring the truth of her words, "You don't know how good it is to see a familiar face... your face."</p><p>Jon gave a small smile as he kissed her forehead, still smudged with sprinklings of dirt. If only she knew what the last months had done to him, not knowing where she was or how she was doing. Or the fact that he couldn't even allow himself to think of her as dead. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, struggling to bury his emotions, "You'd be surprised... everyone thinks you're dead..." With a deep breath, he added, "It's so good to see you."</p><p>Not quite ready to let her go, he slid his hands to her forearms holding her at arms length, needing to take in every inch of her face. Watching as her beautiful expression faltered, her eyes suddenly burdened with unanswered questions, yet apprehensive to have them answered. And Jon instinctively knew what she wanted to ask... what she needed to know. With a deep breath, she wiped away the gathering tears from her lashes, "Angus, my brother. Did he-"</p><p>There was no need for her to finish her question, Jon's warm smile and nod of his head was answer enough, sending relief and elation across her face, but he answered anyway. "He escaped, he's fine."</p><p>(YN)'s whole body trembled, Jon's grip tightening around her arms to keep her legs from giving way. Pulling her into his chest again he held her tight as her gathered tears finally ran free. All the months of not knowing, the burden of guilt and worry, everything she had been carrying alone for all this time was finally lifted from her shoulders. No longer did she need to hold it all together, because she had finally fulfilled her promise to Robb, by arriving safe and well at Castle Black. Where the news of her brother's survival meant she could finally breathe again... and the long-forgotten feeling of being embraced by warm familiar arms now just an unpleasant memory.</p><p>Jon said nothing, he just held her until her tears subsided, savouring every sweet second, oblivious to the gathering number of curious eyes settling upon them. And only when she was ready and her all tears had run dry, did he offer her his arm and speak. "Let's get you inside and get you warmed up by the fire... I'm sure you could do with a drink and some food."</p><p>(YN) wrapped her arm around his, thanking the gatekeeper as he took the reins of her horse, leading him towards the stable. Then smiling she turned her attention back to Jon, "That sounds wonderful, but I think I'd prefer a cleanup and fresh clothes first... if you have any."</p><p>Jon smiled and nodded his head, "Of course, I'll have Gilly prepare you a bath... and I'll see what I can find." After the shortest pause, he smiled again, his expression a little awkward, "I don't think we'll have any dresses through."</p><p>And then, for the first time in years, he heard a sound he had missed far more than he cared to admit, (YN)'s laugh. It washed over him like a summer breeze, warming him like the sun on a cold frosty morning. "I don't care." Then picking up the hem of her dress, she continued, her voice still light with laughter, "As long as it's not this or covered in months worth of dirt and dust, I'll be happy."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) immersed herself completely, head and all, the hot water relaxing every one of her tired and aching limbs. Gilly had prepared it perfectly, so hot that she had to slowly inch her way in as her body adjusted to the temperature. Honestly, it was far better than she had ever imagined on all those cold and freezing nights trying to sleep beside a tiny, smouldering campfire. There were no oils to fragrance the water, but Gilly had very sweetly picked a bunch of peppermint, adding it with a handful of cooking salt, leaving the water soft and lightly scented. And the fire burnt so warm and bright, sending its orange glow flickering around the chamber. The Lord Commander's chamber. (YN) felt terrible and spoilt for taking it and at first she refused, however, Jon was adamant and before long she realised why, his intentions very quickly becoming endearingly clear.</p><p>While Gilly was busy preparing the bath, Jon insisted that (YN) accompany him while he searched the castle stores for suitable attire and at first she thought it was simply to talk and catch up. Which no doubt it was and in all honesty, (YN) wasn't quite ready to leave his side anyway, she had spent far too much time alone already. Nevertheless, she would have been a fool to not notice the deprived and shady eyes of a number of the Night's Watch brothers as she made her way around the castle. And she knew very well why half of them had been sent there to live out their days serving the people of the crown. Still, (YN) didn't think much of it and it wasn't until Jon showed her to her chambers that she realised it was his. Reaching the door he opened it just as Olly was coming out, his arms filled with a pile of Jon's clothes, the young boy speaking to his Commander as he passed, "This is the last of it Mi Lord and Sam has set up a desk for you."</p><p>Jon nodded his head at the young boy as he made his way into the small room beside them, placing Jon's belongings on the tiny bed. "Thank you, Olly."</p><p>Turning to him (YN) shook her head, "Jon, I can't take your room, you're the Lord Commander, I'll be fine in one of the other rooms."</p><p>Smiling, Jon placed the fresh clothes into her arms, "Aye, I'm sure you would be, but I'd like you to take this one, it's much more comfortable than the others."</p><p>(YN) thought it was the sweetest gesture, but she didn't want her presence to interrupt his life, "After where I've been sleeping these past months," gesturing to the tiny room where Olly had just placed Jon's belongings, she continued, her expression and tone playful, "This looks like the finest lodgings Westeros has to offer... besides, if your going to give up your room shouldn't it be to the King and Queen currently residing here."</p><p>Without knowing it, Jon gave his intentions away with a simple slip of his tongue, "Aye, but the Queen and Princess have their own guards to protect them from the men here... you only have m-"</p><p>Dropping his gaze a little Jon's cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink, knowing he had given away his true intentions. It was then she realised that the only way into the Lord Commander's chamber was past the small quarters he had set his bed up in. (YN)'s heart melted, he wanted to keep her safe. And rather than mention it, she decided to graciously accept his offer, sparing him from any further awkwardness, "Thank you, Jon, you're too kind."</p><p>Looking to her with those big kind grey eyes, he smiled an awkward smile, acknowledging her thanks. Then turning he made his way into his room next door, but not before adding, "If you need anything, I'll just be in here... And when you're done, we'll head to the meeting. But don't rush... there's no hurry."</p><p>Slowly (YN) came back up for air, running her hands across her face to rid it of water, then reaching for the soap she began to lather up her hair. Jon had told her all about why he had called a meeting. About the battle and Mance Rayder and why he was now preparing for a trip to Hardhome. Smiling gently to herself she sighed, he was such a good man... and honourable just like his brother. Even though he knew his decision would cause upheaval and dispute amongst his fellow brothers, he couldn't allow himself to go against his honour when he knew it was the right thing to do. And even lying in the heat if the water (YN) felt a cool shudder roll down her spine, praying to the gods that Jon's honour did not bring his downfall like his brother and father before him.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) rapt her knuckles against Jon's door, before gently picking up the pendants between her fingertips, that now sat proudly back where they belonged. It felt so good to have them around her neck again, closer to her heart. When Jon opened the door, he tried to suppress a smile as his eyes travelled across her new attire. Giving a little giggle, she spun around, "I know, not my usual look, but at least it's clean." Then running her hands down her sides she added, "Surprisingly comfortable too..." After making a few adjustments to suit her feminine curves, the Night's Watch tunic now sat on her perfectly, her efforts not going unnoticed by Jon. And yet, she was oblivious... completely unaware as he fought to avert his gaze.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he replied, "Arya would be impressed."</p><p>(YN) smiled fondly at his words and spoke as they began walking, her voice tinged with sadness, "Mother and father would be turning in their graves." Thoughts of her parents brought thoughts of her brother, "I can't believe I missed Angus by just a few days."</p><p>After finding out that Angus escaped to safety, the relief was undeniable, but to find out he had left Castle Black just a few days earlier was heartbreaking. Apparently, a number of Mountainbreak's soldiers escaped the wedding too. Including the Commander of their banners, Ser Wyatt Nulty, who lead them back home to Mountainbreak, where he took it upon himself to run the household until he heard word from his Lord. And after months of ravens back and forth it became clear that Mountainbreak needed it's Lord at its hearth. There had been growing unrest amongst the clans, coupled with the constant flow of Wildlings fleeing south of The Wall making it increasingly difficult for Ser Wyatt to keep things under control. And so Angus had reluctantly realised that he needed to return home and sort things out.</p><p>Jon smiled thoughtfully, his broody eyes sympathetic, "I sent a raven, though I suspect it will arrive at Mountainbreak before he does."</p><p>"Thank you, Jon, I will write to him later... tell him to stay, that I will visit as soon as it's safe." (YN) fell silent a short minute, deep in thought, after everything Jon had spoken of, something told her that safety was barely a hope for the far and distant future and she wondered how long it would be before she saw her brother again. Biting her bottom lip, she felt a pinch of nerves, her head had been playing with an idea from the moment Jon had mentioned it. Yet, her nerves faded the moment she looked to him, her words holding no compromise, "Jon... I want to come to Hardhome with you."</p><p>Jon too was silent a moment, his expression neither surprised, upset or otherwise, looking as though he had given it quite a bit of thought too. And as they reached the great hall, he still said nothing, his hands resting upon the heavy wooden doors a while. Then answering with just a single nod of his head he pushed the doors open and walked in, to the waiting band of somewhat restless and agitated brothers.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Leaning against the rail at the top of the stairs, Jon watched the sparring down in the courtyard, his eyes constantly drawn to (YN) as she trained with his friend Edd. Shaking his head he smiled to himself, Angus had been right, she was a natural. After giving her just a few lessons, she was improving all on her own... she just seemed to instinctively know her partner's next move before even they did. As if proving his point, he found himself laughing as she knocked Edd from his feet, her wooden sword holding him to the ground. Never had he seen his friend so happy to lose, yet, as amusing as he found it the sight provoked old feelings of jealousy to stir in his chest. The same feelings he would get whenever he saw Robb gently remove the hair from her eyes or when she would entwine her fingers with his. 'Stop it,' he thought to himself, 'there's no point to it.' If somehow, by the will of the gods, they all survived the oncoming storm, then (YN) would move on and find herself a good and kind Lord to marry. One that would make her happy, no one deserved it more. And he, well... he would remain at the wall, where he would continue serving the realm, never to marry or father children... the best and most honourable thing a bastard of a Lord could hope for.</p><p>Wiping all jealous thoughts from his head, he looked back down to her, only to find her gazing up at him, smiling the most breathtaking smile. Inhaling deeply, the cold air filled his lungs and he realised just how impossible it was going to be to let her go. As much as he knew he was not good enough for her, he also knew he loved her... And nothing would ever change that.</p><p>As (YN) continued to train, Jon made a mental note to go see the blacksmiths, with her determination to learn she would very quickly outgrow the use of wooden training swords, but she was going to need a long sword made just for her. Anything that Castle Black had to offer was far too heavy and cumbersome. Rather than wait till later, Jon decided to go speak with them now, they would be leaving for Hardhome at the end of the week and he wanted it ready before they left. Though his plans were interrupted, when Tormund's bellowing voice sounded from behind, "Now, I don't know why you southerners wanna' fight with long swords, but I wouldn't say no to her showin' me a few things." Reaching Jon's side, Tormund gave him a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, "I'll let her beat me with that stick any-" Tormund stopped short of finishing his sentence, easily reading Jon's look of warning, though the redheaded wildling couldn't hide the amusement from his features, clearly this was a girl that was off-limits to him or anyone else for that matter. "Who is this southern beauty then? She knows how to move."</p><p>Jon turned his attention back to the courtyard as he spoke, "Aye, she does. That's my brother's wife, Lady (YN), she arrived a couple of days ago."</p><p>Tormund looked confused, "Your brother, the King in the North? But I thought his wife was dead."</p><p>Shaking his head Jon answered, "No, she escaped.... But she disappeared and everyone thought she died." Jon couldn't hide his pride as he spoke on, "She had hundreds of men out looking for her and she eluded them all for months."</p><p>Impressed, Tormund wanted to know more, she sounded like his kind of woman. "Where's she from?"</p><p>"Uh, Mountainbreak... Lady (YN) of House (YLN)." Jon turned back to Tormund, when the normally very vocal wildling became strangely quiet, his face intent upon (YN) as she knocked Edd to his feet again. "Tormund?"</p><p>Breaking his silence, he looked back to Jon, "You mean to tell me... that woman there, is Maddock Hardy's gran'baby?"</p><p>Confused, Jon furrowed his brows together, "Aye, did you know him?"</p><p>"Never met him... but the free folk respected him, they still talk of his fightin' skills... looks like they run in the family." Tormund fell silent another moment and if Jon didn't know better, he would have said he looked a little awestruck, "And the Hardy's, well... there's plenty of stories told about them 'round the campfire, stories that started way back durin' the Long Night." Then returning to his usual self, he smirked and slapped Jon across the shoulder, "Y'know, in the real North, their just as famous as you Starks."</p><p>Jon couldn't help but laugh, wildling or not, he was really starting to like the man, it was going to make for an interesting trip to Hardhome. Hardhome, Jon thought. He worried about bringing (YN) along, but there was no guarantee of her safety if he left her at Castle Black either and in a way he was thankful she had made the decision for him. In the years since he had seen her last, she had changed so much. Still the same sweet and clever girl he remembered, yet she had grown into such a confident woman. Everything she had been through could have made any man or woman a shell of their former selves, yet it had only made her stronger. Not loveless, mean or despondent, just stronger and more resilient. She really was amazing.</p><p>Gesturing back to (YN) with a nod in her direction, Jon asked for Tormund's opinion, "She wants to come to Hardhome with us, do you think it's safe for her?"</p><p>Tormund stood there, watching (YN) as she trained, his expression thoughtful as he expelled a little sigh, "Well... she looks like she can handle herself... 'n' we'll be there too." Then scrunching his forehead he shrugged his shoulders, "And havin' Maddock Hardy's only gran'baby with us could only help to sway the free folk."</p><p>Giving his new 'enemy turned friend,' a tight smile, Jon patted his arm and walked away, heading in the direction of the blacksmiths. It was fair to say he was not exactly comfortable with the thought of (YN) travelling to Hardhome, yet, realised that he had no right to forbid her either. He could see in her eyes the moment she told him, that there was no room for arguments on the matter. Not that he could guarantee her safety at Castle Black either and it sounded like they could do with her help anyway. And at least with her by his side, he could do everything in his power to keep her safe, finally able to honour his promise to Robb. And if he was being completely honest, he wasn't quite ready to leave her side after she had only just arrived. Selfishly wanting to spend every waking moment with her, to see every smile... hear her every laugh... every breath... to hold her when she needed comfort... Everything. He wanted to collect as many moments as possible... moments he could keep forever safe in his heart for as long as this uncertain world kept them both breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stannis and his army leave Castle Black, heading to Winterfell and into battle with House Bolton. Meanwhile, Jon and (YN) prepare for their trip to Hardhome.</p><p>Pairings so far: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader??</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst and fluff.</p><p>A/N: This was another difficult chapter to write, I've been struggling lately. I hope it doesn't show.</p><p>I never understood why Jon never knew about Sansa marrying Ramsay, but I'm going with that storyline here. It just works better, which is why they probably did it in the show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no sound. Not a single noise. Not a whisper of wind or the tiniest trickle from the stream beside her. Nor did (YN) feel the warm sun fall upon her cheeks or smell the sweet wildflowers that bloomed at her feet. Nothing. Nothing but perfect silence and the glorious sensation of Robb's heart rhythmically beating against hers as he encased her securely in his strong and loving arms. Robb too was silent, his smile left no need for words, his adoring blue eyes exploring every corner, every curve of her face as if it was the most perfect thing in the world. The silence was beautiful, yet the urge to place her ear against Robb's chest soon became overwhelming, needing to not only feel but hear every precious drum of his heart.</p><p>Closing her eyes (YN) nestled her ear upon his tunic and smiled. There it was... the magnificent thump, thump, thump sounding throughout his chest. Never had a sound given her so much joy and comfort, yet it only now amplified her need to hear his voice, to hear him whisper sweet words of love against her ear. Lifting her head, she rested her arms upon his shoulders, her fingertips finding their home amongst his auburn curls. With a tender smile, he lowered his lips to her ear, the tickle of his soft whiskers and the warmth of his breath sending pleasing shivers across her neck. Then came the small intake of air one would take before speaking, the sound travelling across her ear bringing anticipation for his words.</p><p>Yet, Robb's words never came, nor did the blissful silence return, or the precious thump, thump, thump of his beating heart. Nor did she notice the warm sun and wildflowers turn to dust around her, leaving her standing amongst a heavy mist of dark suffocating clouds. Instead, she heard a strangled gurgle as Robb coughed up blood, the deep ruby liquid streaming from the corner of his mouth, his arms and eyes trying desperately to warn her of something lurking behind. But she could not turn around, her feet only staggering a step backwards as her horrified eyes lay fixed to the distressing sight before her. One of Lord Roose Bolton standing behind her beloved, his expression wicked and taunting as he twisted the dagger that pieced Robb through. The glint of the razor-sharp tip catching the light as it exited his chest.</p><p>(YN) felt her breaths grow fast and shallow, her head screaming soundless words, 'No Robb, not again... don't leave me again... Please... stay.' With her arms outstretched, she tried desperately to reach him, to hold on and never let go. Only to have him turn to dust between her fingertips, as Roose faded into the suffocating clouds around her.</p><p>Falling into a heap on the ground, (YN) was overcome. Her entire body heaved, her lungs burned and her heart collapsed upon itself. Leaving her chest hollow as it too turned to dust along with her chance to hear Robb's sweet voice just one last time. Yet, the nightmare was still far from over. Sounding from the shadows behind her was a voice... the wrong voice... a voice she never cared to hear again, one that sent her entire body still and rigid. No, it wasn't a voice at all... it was a laugh... a snigger. An evil terrifying and familiar snigger. A sound that before long had her rigid body scrambling to its feet, spinning on her heels as her eyes searched through the heavy mass of surrounding clouds.</p><p>First, her eyes landed upon his boots. The lightly faded leather, stained with splatters of dried blood, poking out from the mass of smothering cloud still lingering around her. Next, came the familiar well-forged hilt of a long sword attached to an unseen hip, but there was no need to see anymore. The sickly sweet tone of his voice coupled with his fear-provoking words left her in no doubt of who lurked amongst the shadows. "At last, we meet again, my beautiful queen... I have looked forward to this day since the moment we sadly departed." Slowly and purposely the figure stepped out of the fog, as her heart thumped desperately in her chest, feeling it's erratic beat reach the edge of her throat. Ramsay Snow. And even though his lips held a smile, his eyes carried the same evil and sadistic glare she remembered. The very sight of him taking away all mobility, leaving her feeling helpless and exposed. Even her voice evaded her, hearing nothing but desperate mumbles and whimpers as she tried in vain to speak, bringing nothing but wicked delight to his features.</p><p>Suddenly Ramsay appeared before her, his hungry glare feeding on the sight before him, his disgusting breaths hitting her face making the already suffocating air heavier. And when he spoke again, his words brought an end to her broken whimpers. "I was never going to give up searching for you. And now that I have you back... well... let's just say we have a lot of catching up to do." Gently he lifted the hair from her face tucking it into her braid, yet there was no tenderness involved, his smile menacing as he moved his hand to caress her cheek, "So let's get started... shall we?"</p><p>Still, she couldn't move. Yet before Ramsay's vile fingertips could reach her cheek, a piercing scream came flying from her lungs, filling the air around her. Bringing forth comforting, safe hands upon her shoulders and distant soothing words, sending a welcoming rift to break through her nightmare.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jon wasn't sure of the time, though the fire still smouldered warmly in his room when he woke to murmurs sounding from (YN)'s quarters. Anxious and tormented murmurs that had his stomach dropping in alarm. Jumping out of bed, he ran through his open doorway, reaching her door before rapping his knuckles loudly against it, "(YN)...? (YN), are you okay?" Only her tormented cries answered before he grabbed the handle and swung the door open, his eyes meeting with her form as it struggled to move, seemingly paralysed with fear. It was a heartbreaking sight and he wanted nothing more than to bring an end to her distress. Yet, before he could even take a single step forward, the most guttural sounding scream passed her lips and ripped its way around the chamber. It vibrated through his chest, leaving his blood running cold and (YN)'s poor body heaving and breathless.</p><p>Reaching her side, he placed his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them gently, trying to keep his voice both soothing and reassuring. "(YN)... (YN), It's okay, it's just a nightmare... you're safe... you're safe here with me."</p><p>With a gasp her eyes opened, the panic they held fading the moment her gaze took in Jon's face, but still, her chest fought to regain control of her labouring breaths. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, Jon ran his hands back and forth along her upper arms, the action was soothing, offering her comfort, slowly bringing her breaths under control. He didn't speak, he just waited patiently, his eyes intent on hers, his lips silently offering a tender smile of support.</p><p>For just a moment, wetness gathered in her eyes and it made her look so broken and vulnerable. The flickering glow of the flames from the fire danced sadly in her gathered tears and he wanted nothing more than to place his palms to her cheeks, to run his thumbs gently across her eyes and wipe them all away. But, he did not. Instead, he watched as she took a steadying breath, her fingers fidgeting in her lap and listened as she spoke, her voice heavy and laden with grief. "Jon... I can't remember... I can't remember his voice..." Then taking yet another steadying breath, she shook her head before continuing, "I'm scared that he's going to fade from my memory... that I'm going to forget him."</p><p>Jon pulled her into his chest, his hand coming to rest amongst her hair, as the other wrapped firmly around her back, his voice a soft and reassuring whisper, "You won't forget... I won't let you." And he just held her, his embrace giving her everything she needed. After losing Ygritte, he understood, if only a little of what she was feeling. Every day he found himself trying to remember little things about her and everyday he remembered a little less. Yet, in all the years (YN) had been absent from his life, he never once found himself forgetting a single moment from the relatively short time he spent with her. Every day, every hour, minute and second, every smile, every glance... nothing was forgotten. And a moment like this? The feeling of holding her close, the touch of her heartbeat against his and the knowledge he was able to bring her some comfort... that was something he knew he would carry with him for the rest of his days... Forever tied to his heart.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once again, (YN) found herself with a needle and thread, this time altering a dress that Queen Selyse had kindly given her. After meeting her the evening she arrived, the queen must have seen her in her Night's Watch attire and taken pity, because before the night was through she had offered a dress and a couple of nightgowns. It wasn't anything special, rather plain actually, but it was clean, practical and warm, all she really needed this far north. And yet, until today she hadn't worn it. With all the training she had been doing, she found the tunic much more practical to wear. Nevertheless, Stannis and his army were leaving for Winterfell today, taking his wife and daughter along with him and so, she thought she better show her appreciation and wear the dress.</p><p>(YN) wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Stannis or his wife. It was true they had been kind enough to her, yet they were both very blunt and seemingly joyless people. How on earth they gave life to such a lovely, caring child was beyond her. Princess Shireen was such a sweet girl and even though (YN) had only spoken to her a few times, she had grown very fond of the young princess. Nevertheless, there was something a little off about the way they both blindly followed 'The Red Woman.' And Melisandre herself left (YN) disconcerted. Not that she had even been in the same room with her, only having seen her from across the courtyard, but there was something about the way she would stare at both her and Jon, that made her altogether uncomfortable.</p><p>Even so, she felt guilty for being relieved they were leaving. After all, Stannis had generously agreed to lend them his boats to travel north to the Wildlings. Beyond that, he was today travelling south to liberate Winterfell, from House Bolton. And now that Roose had legitimised his evil, sadistic son, it became even more imperative to take the North out of their wretched, dishonourable hands. Roose, as Warden of the North was bad enough, but the gods would be truly cruel if they allowed his son the same honour.</p><p>Placing the needle and thread aside, (YN) dressed and tied her hair as best she could, making her way down to the courtyard, meeting Jon in the hall. And even though she had seen him just an hour or so earlier, she still greeted him as if it was the first time seeing him that day, "Good morning, Lord Commander."</p><p>Jon gave an amused smile and he too returned her greeting as if it was their first meeting of the day, "Good morning to you too... And please, don't call me that..."</p><p>(YN) smiled in response as her features softened, becoming thoughtful. "I'm sorry about last night... I thought I was over the worst of my nightmares." Without realising, she bit her bottom lip, her mind caught up in remembering how sweet Jon had been to stay with her. How he sat on the chair beside her to chat and at first she thought it was just to help her relax and grow sleepy again. Yet, before long they both began sharing stories of Robb. Jon reliving memories of their childhood and her sharing stories from his time as King. And funnily enough, rather than crying tears born of grief, she found herself crying from laughter. Such a welcome change. Before long finding herself growing sleepy and that was the last thing she remembered, until she woke up that morning, only to have her gaze meet with probably one of the sweetest sights she had ever seen. There was Jon, still in the chair beside her. Sleeping soundly in what must have been the most awkward position imaginable, with just a fur gathered around his shirt covered chest. He must have been freezing, but he stayed... for her... And she couldn't begin to understand just what that meant to her.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>With a shake of his head, Jon gave a simple reply, "There's no need to apologise" and (YN) could see he meant it, that he would be there in a heartbeat if she woke up screaming again tonight. Dropping her eyes to the ground, she smiled to herself, he was such a sweet man, so selfless. He deserved so much more than what his life at the Night's Watch could offer him and she found herself wishing he had of taken Stannis up on his offer to be legitimised. That way he could return to Winterfell, his childhood home and once again the North would have a Stark as it's warden... And more importantly, Jon could finally feel worthy of the love she already knew he deserved.</p><p>The old and heavy gates of the courtyard creaked loudly as they closed behind the King and his family, their guards escorting them to join rest of their army, ready to begin their long trek south to Winterfell. And Jon hoped that when he returned from Hardhome it would be to good news. To hear that Winterfell no longer had banners of a flayed men hanging from its impressive stone walls, leaving it free for anyone of his missing siblings to return and take it as their own.</p><p>Turning his attention to (YN), Jon watched as she stood and spoke with Sam. He had overheard them talking about white walkers earlier, (YN) clearly trying to gather as much information about them before she left tomorrow. Now though, they were laughing and Jon found himself smiling as he made his way over and joined them, pleased to see that his best friend got along so well with her. "Sam, can I have a few a few words with you?"</p><p>Sam nodded his head in reply, but (YN) was the one to speak, picking up the hem of her dress, she smiled, "Thank you, Sam. And tell Gilly I'm coming to get a cuddle from 'little' Sam later."</p><p>Taking a step away from their little party of three, (YN) turned to walk away, but not before looking to Jon to say a few words. Yet Jon spoke first, "Could I meet with you in ten minutes...? There's something I need to give you before we leave tomorrow."</p><p>A little intrigued, she replied, "Sure... I'm heading back to my chambers to change before I train." Then raising her eyebrows, she smirked and added, "Well, you're chambers actually! I'll wait for you there."</p><p>Jon couldn't help but watch her walk away and it wasn't until he heard Sam clear his throat, trying to gain his attention, that he turned back around, his cheeks turning a shade darker. Sam ignored it, but smiled knowingly, "She is lovely, isn't she?"</p><p>Jon could feel his cheeks burn a little more, though he tried to deflect the attention back to Sam, "You better not let Gilly hear you say that."</p><p>Sam stuttered, "I... I d..don't mean it like that. What I mean is... she's very kind and friendly... very knowledgeable too." In his head, Sam added to the list, very talented, very charming... very beautiful. And if he wasn't already completely smitten with Gilly, he knew he would barely be able to utter a word around her. Not that any of it mattered, Sam knew Jon loved Lady (YN) long before she even arrived at Castle Black and now that she was here, well, now he realised just how much.</p><p>Jon smirked, but ignored his friend's flustered reaction, "I just wanted to run through a few things with you before I leave tomorrow... Can you come see me in about twenty minutes?"</p><p>"Ah, yes... Okay... And I'll bring you that dragonglass too."</p><p>Jon nodded his head, replying quickly, before walking away. "Thanks, Sam." And Sam watched him swiftly disappear in the same direction as Lady (YN), finding himself wishing he could rewrite just a few select words of their Night's Watch vows. Not only for himself but for his best friend too. 'I shall take no wives, hold no lands, father no children.' Yes... He could think of a much better way to tweak that.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>One hand knocked upon (YN)'s door, while the other held her freshly forged long sword behind his back. Jon was both nervous and excited and he quickly took a deep breath to steady his racing heart. Yet, as soon as he heard (YN)'s footsteps from the other side, his heart refused to co-operate, as it thumped even harder in his chest. After countless visits to the blacksmith in less than a week, Jon found himself very pleased with the outcome. The sword had turned out far better than he expected, the blacksmiths had really outdone themselves.</p><p>When the door opened, he was surprised to still see (YN) in her dress, expecting her to be changed and ready for training and for a very grey, plain and practical dress, she somehow managed to look far more like a queen in it, than Queen Selyse ever did. Inhaling deeply, Jon dropped his eyes to the floor, admitting to himself that even in her tunic and the rags of a peasant she looked like a queen. And it wasn't just her beauty, she was just as beautiful that very first day he saw her stepping from the carriage at Winterfell as she was today, but there was something more... something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it had something to do with everything that she had seen and lived through, maybe it was simply her time she spent as queen, he really didn't know, but she held an unexplainable draw and quality, that he had never come across in anybody else. </p><p>After exchanging 'hellos,' (YN) stepped to the side, her hand leaning against the edge of the door, gesturing for Jon to come in. And there was something endearing about the way his gaze fell to the floor, his mess of dark curls falling across his face, that brought a smile to her lips. Once he was standing in the middle of the room he finally looked up and she noticed him holding something behind his back, feeling her intrigue spread across her features as Jon smiled involuntarily at her reaction, bringing a rush of heat across her cheeks.</p><p>Not knowing what to say, she stood there smoothing down the front of her dress and after a silent moment Jon walked across the room, laying whatever was behind his back across the bed. "I wanted to give you this before we leave tomorrow... it could come in handy." Then turning back around to face her, he added with a tight smile, "Though, I do hope you never have to actually use it."</p><p>(YN)'s eyes travelled to the bed, falling upon a long, slender object wrapped in a blanket and instantly she felt her excitement build, she knew exactly what it was. Reaching his side, she could not contain her smile as she rested a gentle hand to his forearm, but nothing prepared her for what she saw when she unravelled the blanket. There laying on the bed was what was clearly a brand new, freshly forged long sword. So well-formed and elegant, it looked sturdy yet light. Though, it was the hilt that had her complete attention, almost restricting the flow of air to her chest as she fought to control her emotion. At the base of the hilt, sitting upon the blade's shoulder was the guard, crafted to look like a snowy owl's wingspan, it's claws grabbing onto the blade itself. At the other end of the hilt was the pommel, cast into the shape of an Ironwood tree, her mother's sigil and the hilt itself was engraved with a dire wolf. It was truly beautiful and so well crafted she could hardly believe it had only been forged in the time since she arrived. Picking it up, she rested it in her open palms and looked to Jon, "It's so beautiful... I can't believe you had this made... had it made for me."</p><p>Jon shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you're already too good for the wooden swords and anything else we have is too heavy and bulky."</p><p>Shaking her head, (YN) looked back to the sword before speaking again, "But this... it's so... it's perfect."</p><p>Taking a step towards her, Jon gave her the sweetest smile, his words bringing back memories from what felt like a lifetime ago and reminding her of the very moment Robb gave her the pendant around her neck. "You once told me you were just as much a Hardy as you are a (YLN) and... well, you're a Stark now too."</p><p>Gently she ran her fingertips across the dire wolf, a lump forming in her throat. Placing the sword back on the blanket, she turned to Jon and absentmindedly wrapped her hand around the chain of pendants. "Thank you so much, Jon, it really is beautiful... and so thoughtful." Leaning up, she kissed his cheek before hugging him and she noticed how his whole body relaxed into her touch, his cheek resting upon her head as the warmth from his skin still lingered upon her lips... and it felt good... Different to how it felt when he embraced her the day she arrived and different to last night, when he offered comfort within his arms. Though, she was unsure whether it was his embrace that had changed or whether it was her.</p><p>Suddenly uncomfortable, (YN) pulled away, but smiled, not wanting to make Jon feel uncomfortable too. Thinking on her feet, she picked the sword back up, "I'll have to thank the blacksmiths, the quality is amazing... I can't believe they made it so quickly."</p><p>Jon nodded his head, "I know, it turned out far better than I expected."</p><p>Then turning on her heels, (YN) pointed the blade in Jon's direction, aware of how light and comfortable it felt in her hand. Lightly touching it to his chest, her eyes were now brimming with playfulness, "Are you game to give me another lesson later? Then twisting the blade carefully upon his tunic, she added, "With this?"</p><p>Jon's eyes smiled and (YN) ignored the little skip of her heart. "Always... you need to see how it feels anyway."</p><p>Dropping the sword from his chest, she balanced it within her palms, once more admiring the craftsmanship. "I can tell you already... it's perfect."</p><p>Feeling herself grow emotional again, she was grateful to hear Sam interrupt with a knock upon the open door, his expression a little sheepish as if he was disturbing a private moment. Looking to Jon, he spoke, "Ah, sorry to interrupt... but, ah... you wanted to see me." Shuffling back and forth on his feet he held a bag in one hand, clicking as if it was filled with broken glass.</p><p>"Aye, head next door and I'll be there in a minute." Jon watched as Sam nodded his head and disappeared into the adjoining room, before turning his attention back to (YN). "I won't be long, meet me in the training yard in half an hour?"</p><p>Without hesitating, she answered, "See you in half an hour." Jon seemed genuinely pleased, smiling as he made his way towards the door, laughing when she added, "And make sure you wear your armour. I would hate to accidentally stab you through."</p><p>"Aye, I'll be sure to wear it." Laughing again, he left her standing there as he shut the door behind him, making his way to the room next door.</p><p>And grabbing the string at the front of her dress, she pulled on it, the bodice falling loose around her middle, as the murmurs of Jon and Sam's conversation drifted through the walls and the clanking of metal against metal travelled in through the window from the training yard below. Yet, she heard none of it, all of it falling deafly upon her ears... All because her head was far too distracted... too distracted ignoring and denying the new confusing and somewhat conflicting feelings she was having for the Lord Commander of Castle Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Part 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both (YN) and Jon are set to sail north of 'The Wall' as the pair of them try to find their feet learning to deal with their growing emotions for each other.</p><p>Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Nothing but feels and Tormunds potty mouth.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The muted light from the main hall spilled warmly into the hallway and as (YN) made her way towards the large open doors, the drifting smell of supper brought a rumble to her stomach. All this self-imposed sword training had her constantly hungry and she was looking forward to a decent feed before they headed off to Hardhome in the morning. Well, 'decent feed' may have been a bit of a stretch, but she didn't know how long it would be before she could sit down to another hot meal and so she didn't plan on leaving herself hungry tonight. Also rolling up the hallway to greet her, was Tormund's bellowing laugh, the very sound of it bringing a smile to her lips. From the moment Jon introduced them just a day or so after she arrived, she instantly warmed to him. He was large and intimidating, loud and really quite vulgar, with absolutely no knowledge of how to behave south of the wall, but he was harmless. Whatever was running through his head was spilling from his mouth, his thoughts and intentions were never far from the surface and it was such a refreshing change. Although she could only imagine how intimidating it would be to be on his wrong side, he was a wild-looking man and she was sure his temper held a wild streak that probably left a number of his enemies meeting a somewhat messy and untimely ending. Though, her newfound friend did make her wonder what she was heading into at Hardhome. If Tormund's spirited ways were any indication of what they could expect from other free folks, then who knows how they were going to be received. On the other hand, the rest of the free folk who had been held prisoner along with Tormund, all seemed to hold him in high regard and she could only hope that Tormund's promise of Jon's honour was enough to keep them from getting killed. </p><p>Just a few steps out from the doorway came the familiar and comforting voice of Jon. Another step forward brought him into view as he sat beside the redheaded wildling, his eyes crinkled and still holding a smile at Tormund's antics. Unknowingly, (YN) stopped a moment and took an extra breath, running her fingers through her hair and smoothing down the front of her dress. Why she had put it on, she really didn't know and when she finally realised she was standing idle in the middle of the hallway she felt her cheeks heat up. Unsure as to why her stomach suddenly spun at the sight of him smiling, as he ran his fingers through his tangle of dark curls in a feeble attempt to tame them. Taking a deep breath, her thumb and finger clutched onto the direwolf pendant around her neck, her spinning stomach replaced by a dull ache in her lungs as a vision of Robb's loving face appeared in her head. With another deep breath, she pushed her hand against her chest as if it would push the dullness away, but it didn't. So instead, she deflected her attention to little baby Sam sitting opposite Jon on Gilly's knee, his sweet little face a mess with food and gravy, gurgling happily away as his mother spoke to him.</p><p>Entering the hall, she made her way over to the table, greeting everyone with a smile, Tormund being the first to speak. "Aren't you a pretty one in your fine southern dress."</p><p>(YN) laughed, as she outstretched her arms towards baby Sam and clapped her hands gently, inviting him in for a cuddle. "Thank you Tormund... I don't know about fine... but it's the only dress I've got."</p><p>Sitting down beside Gilly, baby Sam squealed excitedly, almost jumping into (YN)'s open arms. Jon watched as she smiled happily, placing a gentle kiss to the baby's head as her hand ran softly across his fine baby hair. Without a thought she picked up a clean cloth from the table and wiped over the child's grubby face, to which he grumbled and screwed up his nose, making her laugh the sweetest laugh imaginable. Giggling at (YN)'s amusement baby Sam reached up, his fingers stretching open over and over again, wanting to grab at her face. Smiling, she leaned down and Jon's heart melted at the sight of the young baby capturing her face between his chubby hands, his mouth open and ready to plant a sloppy baby kiss against her lips. Now (YN) was the one scrunching up her face. Everyone laughed as she wiped away the soggy gift he had left behind, before pulling him in for a cuddle and laying a plethora of tiny kisses in the crook of his neck, bringing a squeal of delight from his lips.</p><p>Jon caught himself smiling endearingly at the sight of (YN) doting over baby Sam and he would have been kidding himself if he didn't admit it did strange things to him, stirring all kinds of new feelings to life. She was going to make such a natural, sweet and loving mother. And for a fraction of a moment, he imagined himself walking up behind her, stretching his arms protectively around her swollen belly, feeling a baby... his baby kick against his fingertips. At that precise moment (YN) looked up to him, her expression curious, before giving him a smile. It was such a shy... almost hesitant smile and the very sight of it had Jon awkwardly clearing his throat and dropping his gaze, his cheeks growing as hot as the steaming bowl of stew in front of him.</p><p>Jon breathed a little sigh of relief when Tormund spoke again, breaking the short silence, "So, 'Pretty One', in the not so fine southern dress, are ya ready for your first trip into the real North tomorrow?" Then after a short pause, he added, "And have you named that pretty sword of yours yet?"</p><p>Reaching for a bowl (YN) ladled it full of stew, all the while effortlessly balancing baby Sam upon her knee. Shrugging her shoulders, she barely even reacted to his choice of words, in the short few days he had known her he had called her 'Pretty One' so often, that she hardly batted an eyelid. "No, not yet... I'm still working on it... and as for my first trip to the real North," (YN) smiled at his cheeky choice of words, "I guess I'm as ready as I can be... but I really have no idea what to expect." Then picking up a spoon she placed it into her bowl and gave Tormund a warm smile, "At least I know of one free folk man who doesn't want me dead."</p><p>Tormund huffed and slapped the table, "Want ya dead? Pfft," gesturing to Jon he spoke again, "Him maybe... but you... the gran'baby of Maddock Hardy? I doubt it." With a deep breath, he raised his eyebrows, "They'll be too interested in you." </p><p>An unpleasant wave rolled down her back, just at the thought of Jon being in danger, but there was something about the way Tormund spoke that reminded her of a conversation from long ago. A conversation with the only other wildling, besides Tormund and Gilly, that she had ever spoken too. Osha. What was it about her mother's family that had the free folk so fascinated? Did she even want to know? And now Gilly was looking at her with curiosity too. Taking baby Sam from (YN)'s lap so she could eat in peace, Gilly spoke, her voice quiet, "I didn't know you were a Hardy."</p><p>Reaching forward (YN) grabbed a piece of bread and ripped it between her fingertips giving her shoulders a little shrug, "I didn't know it was important."</p><p>Dipping the bread into the stew, (YN) popped it into her mouth, her gaze flickering over to Jon where she saw the same thoughts and questions mirrored in his eyes. But before she could put any more thought into it, Tormund spoke again, "I wouldn't worry, Pretty One... you know how to handle yourself and ya have me to back you up." Then once again, he gestured to Jon as he continued, "And I pity any man or beast who even thinks to cause ya harm while this one's 'round."</p><p>Tormund nudged Jon's shoulder, before slapping his back, poor Jon smiling awkwardly at the wildlings words. Yet, (YN) could see that every word Tormund spoke rang true in Jon's eyes, each word etched into every single feature of his handsome face. And she couldn't begin to explain how that knowledge both warmed her heart and terrified her, instead choosing to ignore it completely.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The grey choppy water and relentless rocking motion had (YN) clutching to the edge of the boat since the moment she first stood upon the deck. With her head hanging overboard, she closed her eyes tight, hoping the darkness would bring an end to the constant movement that made it feel as if her eyes were rolling around in her head. But it didn't help... and even though her stomach must have purged itself of its contents long ago, somehow, something still managed to find its way up. The only comfort she felt came from the soothing circular touch of Jon's hand as he rubbed her back. And when another round of purging finally came to an end, she stood up to enjoy what little respite it offered. Turning to face Jon, she sighed and gave him a half-smile, to which he returned, his eyes filled with empathy and pity. Handing her a flask of water, he spoke, "Here... you need to drink some of this."</p><p>Walking just a couple of steps, she flopped herself down upon a bench, all she wanted to do was sleep. But looking back up to Jon she watched as his arm still held the flask towards her, shaking it gently as if to bring it back to her attention. "I don't want any... it's only going to end up overboard, like everything else."</p><p>Again, he gave it a gentle shake, "Aye, I know... but that's the point." Sitting down beside her, he placed it in her hands, "It's better to have something to bring up than nothing at all, it's not good for your stomach."</p><p>(YN) knew he was right, so begrudgingly she removed the lid and took a mouthful. Handing the flask back to Jon, she looked to him, noticing how he pursed his lips in an effort to keep from smiling, his eyes still sympathetic but holding a glint of amusement. Feeling a little sorry for herself and not at all in the mood to act upon her countless lessons to be a Lady, she spoke, her voice unusually short, "And just what are you finding so amusing, Lord Commander?" Jon almost chuckled at the tone and shortness of her manner and as awful and sick as she felt, she couldn't keep the hint of a smile from appearing across her lips, only bringing more amusement to his features. When no reply came, she spoke again, her voice lighter and more drawn out, "Welllll...?"</p><p>A short chuckle resounded in his throat, before speaking, "I was beginning to think there was nothing you couldn't do, but now I know that's not true." Passing her the water again, he added, "You would make a terrible sailor."</p><p>Taking the flask without complaint she nodded her head and laughed sleepily. After a small sip, she stifled a yawn and replied, "I must admit, I do.. not.. care for it... though let me assure you there are plenty of things I can not do." Running her fingers down the side of her face, she collected all the loose strands of hair and tucked them behind her ears, "For one... my hair is always a mess... I can do little more than brush it."</p><p>Jon smiled warmly, "So you can't sail and you can't do your hair..." Then he shook his head in mock pity, "You must feel like a terrible failure."</p><p>(YN) liked this teasing side of Jon, having never really seen it before. Biting the inside of her cheek, she nodded her head slowly, finding it difficult not to laugh, "Yes, I do... and it's very distressing."</p><p>Jon leaned his back against the wall behind them, his whole face beaming. And the very thought that she was the one to make him smile, sparked a warmth in her heart she had not felt for quite some time. Stifling another yawn, she too leaned back against the wall, the pair of them growing content and quiet as the sun began to sink below the horizon. After shrouding itself amongst a heavy blanket of clouds all day, it had finally grown restless of hiding, coming out in all it's multicoloured glory just minutes before it kissed the sky goodnight. It was a short yet magnificent sunset and before long (YN)'s mind drifted into a haze of peaceful darkness, a soft smile nestled on her lips, completely unaware as her eyelids grew heavy and her head settled itself upon Jon's steady shoulder.</p><p>It was Jon's favourite moment yet, well... his favourite moment since seeing her walk through the Castle Black gates alive and well. Yet, Jon fought every muscle in his body from leaning down and resting his lips upon her head or wrapping his arm around her middle to pull her close. And still, just the simple contact of her head resting against his shoulder and hearing the steady deepening of her sleeping breaths sent a satisfying warmth radiating to the ends of his frozen fingertips and toes. Careful not to wake her, he gently brushed his cheek against her soft (HC) hair, feeling another burst of warmth. (YN) was right... her hair was always a mess and most of the time she left it to hang loose around her face, every time the very sight of it sending his fingers twitching with a need to brush it tenderly from her perfect features.</p><p>Breaking through his reverie came the surprisingly quiet voice of Tormund and looking up Jon was a little startled to see the wildling man standing right before him, his expression bright and suggestive. "If I was to kill you now, you'd die a happy man." The sound of Tormund's voice had (YN) stirring lightly, causing her to nestle herself further into Jon's side and he relished in it, though he felt his cheeks heat up, unable to deny Tormund's words. Then taking a step closer, the wildling shook his head, "Look at her... she's lost all her colour... she's chalky and pale and still the prettiest thing the gods gave breath to." Jon didn't speak, only nodding his head as Tormund sat down beside him. Stretching his legs out before him he rested his hands behind his head, as he too leaned back against the wall. With a dip of his head, he gestured to the stairwell below the deck and spoke again "Their servin' the chicken now, you're gonna miss out."</p><p>Jon looked unconcerned and even though (YN)'s soft rhythmic and rather adorable snore echoed in his ear, he kept his voice low and even to keep from waking her. "I'll eat later... I don't want to disturb her now that she's finally getting some rest."</p><p>No sooner had Jon's last word passed his lips, did Tormund speak again, his voice even quieter than before, "So... how long have you loved her?" If it wasn't for (YN) sleeping soundly at his side, Jon would have choked, instead, he found his whole body tensing up, feeling as if every drop of blood in his veins was being redirected to his face. Then Tormund shook his head, his voice holding no-nonsense, "And don't you try tellin' me you don't." Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and turned to look at Jon, his face revealing a knowing smirk, "I saw how you watched her with the little one the other night." With expressive eyes, he continued, his brows almost dancing, "You want to make little babies with her... Pretty little babies, with wild (HC) hair and (EC) eyes."</p><p>At a loss for words, Jon fell completely silent, thanking the gods that he could still hear the sweet steady breaths of (YN) beside him. And when he looked at Tormund, the wildling soon realised his bluntness was not appreciated, but it didn't bother him in the slightest, continuing to air his opinions on the ways of the South. "I don't understand you southerners... why don't ya just tell her?"</p><p>Jon quietly cleared his throat, there was no point in denying the truth, Tormund had seen it straight away. "It's not like it is with the free folk. Even if I wasn't a Brother of the Night's Watch, I am still a bastard... and bastards can't be with a highborn."</p><p>Tormund looked annoyed, "Stupid fuckin' southern rules."</p><p>With a small breath, Jon spoke again, wishing the conversation would come to an end, "Anyway, she's my brother's wife."</p><p>Jon's attempt to end the conversation, didn't quite have the desired effect, "Your brother's dead...! And a dead man can't keep her warm at night... better you than some fuckin' Lord." Leaning into Jon's shoulder, Tormund looked to (YN) a moment before turning his gaze back, his expression impossible to read. Keeping his voice as low as possible, a little smirk appeared. "And she doesn't want some shitty Lord warmin' her bed either... she wants you!"</p><p>They were just three little words, 'she wants you,' and yet Jon's heart momentarily stopped beating... his lungs refused to take another breath and his head told him he was hearing things. No one could possibly believe that Lady (YN), the former Queen in the North, wanted to be with him. Shaking his head, Jon's face was bathed in disbelief, "You're wrong, Tormund... she just-"</p><p>Cutting him off mid-sentence, the redheaded wildling responded, "Aye...... she does, she's just not ready to believe it yet." Tormund leaned back against the wall again, his hands resting on his knees. "I mightn't know much about your southern ways" then turning to face Jon he winked as he continued, "But I know women... and that pretty one curled up beside you, wants you for her own... and sooner or later she's gonna be ready... ready to admit she wants to kiss those pretty little lips of yours."</p><p>Standing to his feet, Tormund gave him a look, as if to say 'You're welcome,' and left him sitting there silently stunned as he walked away, with (YN) still thankfully sleeping soundly at his side. Jon didn't know what to think... he couldn't think... his head was crowded with too many thoughts... mostly denial and yet, he couldn't stop the glowing feeling of hope and joy from radiating around inside. Without realising, he rested his lips against her head, subconsciously breathing in the scent of her hair, his head still unable to process any thoughts, until one little fragment made its way through all the others. 'What if Tormund was right.' Abruptly, Jon's hope and joy faded. It was one thing knowing that he loved her, he had accepted that long ago... But to think she could one day possibly love him in return, knowing he would forever be a bastard and tied to the Night's Watch, brought all that hope and joy tumbling down, buried deep amongst a growing dull ache within his chest. His ability to love her from afar rested solely on the knowledge that she would one day marry some lord, a lord who would love her, treat her well and give her everything she deserves. A lord that could make her happy... a lord that she could love... But how in hells was he going to manage that, if she ended up loving him? Lifting his lips from her head, he sighed quietly, before resting his cheek back against her soft hair... telling himself, 'that it was a problem for tomorrow.'</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A gentle shake against the fur tucked around her shoulders, softly stirred (YN) from her restful sleep. And the hushed voice of Jon, speaking her name drifted to her ears, breaking through her hazy thoughts. Opening her sleepy eyes, she slowly sat up and rubbed her hands across her face, unable to control a huge yawn from escaping her lips. Gradually, her vision focused taking in the tiny quarters, sparsely furnished with just a small bed and bench, before noticing she had slept through the night in her tunic. Turning her gaze to Jon who stood patiently beside her bed, she smiled lazily, humming as she stretched, her voice rough with sleep, "Hmmmm... Good morning Jon. What time is it?"</p><p>Still too sleepy, (YN) didn't notice Jon's smile or his eyes as they softened taking in every tiny little detail before him. The way her adorable yawn was the most unladylike thing about her... the way she rubbed her hands across her face to wake herself up... and the way her nose crinkled as she stretched her tired body. Once again, burning every moment to his memory, saving them for a rainy day when she was no longer in his life. With Tormund's words replaying over and over in his head, Jon had tossed and turned all night, drawing himself to the same conclusion every time... that Tormund was mistaken... there was no possible way she could love him... love a bastard. And yet, all the same, he felt a spark of hope flicker in his chest at the vision of her looking up at him, her smile so sweet and sleepy as her raspy morning voice asked the time. Keeping his own voice low, he answered, "Good morning... It's still early, but we'll be arriving at Hardhome soon."</p><p>All of a sudden, at the mention of Hardhome (YN) was alert, her expression sharpened and after hours of sleep she began to untie the mess of a ponytail that still remained in her hair. Clearing her throat, she asked, her voice less raspy than before, "When will we drop anchor?" Then looking down at her tunic again, she squinted her eyes as if concentrating on a thought, feeling herself growing flustered at her last memory from the day before. All she could remember was the perfect sunset as she rested beside Jon, feeling herself growing ever more sleepy, realising with embarrassment that she must have fallen asleep against him. And the only explanation for her waking up in her tunic must have been that Jon had carried her to bed.</p><p>Deciding to ignore the fact, she dropped her eyes to her fidgeting hands, grateful when Jon answered straight away, leaving little time for her embarrassment to show. "In about a half an hour..." Daring to lift her gaze, she watched his head tilt to the side as if studying her face, "How you feeling today?"</p><p>Brushing her fingers through her (HC) locks she began to gather it into another ponytail, her lips forming a shy smile, "Better than yesterday and grateful I've finally gotten some sleep..." After tying the leather strap around her hair, she ran her hands across her face again and added, " Though, I think I might just stay here until we are ready to disembark... I don't want to risk walking around and getting sick again"</p><p>Jon nodded his head and smiled, "Fair enough... Do you want me to grab you something to eat?"</p><p>Even though she wasn't feeling sick, the very thought of eating turned her stomach and she found a little laugh slipping past her lips as she instantly began shaking her head, "No... I don't want to risk that either... I think I'll just have some water." Reaching across to the bench beside her, she grabbed the flask as her eyes searched around the tiny room and straight away Jon realised what she was looking for.</p><p>Taking a short step to the end of her bed, he leaned down and picked up her boots, placing them on the bed beside her, "You must be looking for these." When he spoke his voice was quiet and his expression awkward, both of them now aware that the other knew exactly how they got there.</p><p>Looking down, (YN) rested a hand across the boots and Jon noticed how she nibbled on the corner of her bottom lip before answering, "Ah... yes, thank you, Jon.</p><p>Placing his hands behind his back, Jon stood straight and tried in vain to appear casual, yet all he could think about was last night, his mind replaying the same sweet moments over and over. So rather than stand there waiting for his cheeks to burn an ever-increasing shade of crimson, he acknowledged her thanks with a single nod of his head, speaking, before he hastily departed, "I'll come and get you when we drop anchor."</p><p>Jon made his way down the narrow hallway towards the deck, taking a deep steadying breath as he walked, wishing he could push the sweet torturous thoughts from his head. The way she burrowed herself against his chest as he picked her up in his arms... and in her sleepy state rested a palm against his chest... When she barely stirred as he gently laid her down and took off her boots, so clearly drained and exhausted, yet utterly beautiful... And the moment when he pulled the furs up... how it brought sweet murmurs to her lips, her fingertips searching for his face, before running them lightly through his whiskers. Sure that her sleepy thoughts were thinking of Robb, yet finding himself holding his breath all the same... And the moment he froze at the sound of her voice, as he tucked the furs snuggly around her shoulders. Her words sleepy and quiet, yet unmistakable, "You really are the sweetest, Jon." The sound of them provoking a string of heavy thuds from his chest... and a silent curse for the big redheaded wilding upon his breath. 'Damn you Tormund and your bloody troublemaking opinions.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Negotiations at Hardhome go better than Jon expected. Yet when more uninvited visitors arrive things take a turn for the worse, bringing to light the terrifying and growing strength of the army of the dead. </p><p>Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Violent scene descriptions, angst.</p><p>Word Count:4623</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking up onto the deck of the ship had been both a breathtaking and intimidating sight. Hardhome itself was a relatively small stretch of land along the coast, with huge rugged stone cliffs that abruptly rose from the ground, so bleak and harsh and yet so beautiful and peaceful. However, as (YN)'s eyes scanned along the shore her thoughts were immediately weighed down with unrest. Not for her companions or herself and what they were walking into, but for the freefolk. Of course, she was sure they were well adapted to survive beyond the wall, they had been doing it for thousands of years, but after hearing all the stories about the growing army of the dead, she couldn't imagine how they would escape should they come under attack. The only passage to safety lied to the sea and until they arrived today with Stannis' ships, the freefolk would have had no way of escaping.</p><p>Still, it would have been a lie if she didn't admit that some of the nerves twisting around in her chest didn't stem from the growing crowd along the shoreline. And as she sat on the little boat, with Jon and Tormund standing by her side, her palm absentmindedly wrapped around the hilt of her nameless sword as her heart started working just that little bit harder. If the freefolk decided to turn on Tormund for breaking bread with a crow, she doubted whether there was anything that could save them. And after reaching shore, that's exactly how (YN) thought it was going to play out. Their welcome from the Lord of Bones was colder than the thin icy air and when he asked why Tormund was no longer in chains, Jon decided to blurt out that he was no longer their prisoner, but instead, an ally. (YN) wondered what on earth possessed him to come straight out with it like that, it made Tormund sound like a traitor, resulting in the freefolk getting rather vocal and angry and she thought then and there they were going to have to turn around and run for the boats. But luckily, Tormund held a lot more respect amongst the freefolk than she realised and when the Lord of Bones almost had her mouth dropping open with his vulgar insults, Tormund was quick to act. Grabbing the Lord of Bones skull staff, Tormund knocked him clear across the head and she watched as he fell to the ground, Tormund repeatedly connecting blow after blow until the Lord of Bones lay motionless, silent and breathless. It was a brutal sight, but it had the freefolk falling silent too and (YN) feeling grateful that Tormund considered her a friend rather than an enemy.</p><p>Now as they gathered in the main hut surrounded by the elders and leaders of different tribes, with a crackling fire warming the air, (YN) found that the icy atmosphere really hadn't improved. And once again Jon's honest and blunt nature left the freefolk thinking he had murdered their beloved King beyond the wall, leaving Tormund coming to his defense yet again, when Loboda, a Thenn elder, wanted to cut out his eyes in retribution. Pushing Loboda away, Tormund explained how Jon's actions were a mercy, saving Mance from a brutal fiery death at the hands of the southern king and at hearing this news some of the freefolk finally began to listen to what Jon had to say. Even looking as though they would consider his offer to settle them within the lands of the gift. And until now, (YN) had not said a word, standing quietly but certainly not timidly beside Jon and Tormund, as the eyes surrounding them watched her distrustfully. Strange enough though, it didn't seem to bother her, she was far too interested by Wun Wun, the huge giant who had somehow managed to fit himself into the hut. (YN) could barely keep her eyes from him... so fascinated to see what she thought was just a part of make-believe childhood stories... alive and breathing in front of her, finding that he too watched her with equally curious eyes.</p><p>A moment after Karsi, an impressive looking spearwife and chieftainess asked Tormund to vouch for Jon, Loboda made his way over to (YN) and she couldn't ignore how Jon's whole body stiffened when he came to a stop directly before her. The wildling was a large and rather imposing figure and as he stared down in an attempt to intimidate her, (YN) held her ground, her eyes never leaving his, "And Tormund... who is this..? I see a Crow tunic... but this is no Crow." Slowly Loboda looked across to Tormund and spoke again, "Is this southern kneeler the reason you now break bread with the Crows." Turning back to (YN), he continued talking to Tormund and yet his eyes were fixed to hers, "I mean, I wouldn't blame you... I think she could turn just about any man."</p><p>(YN) inwardly smiled when Tormund and Jon shuffled on their feet, both of them shifting their bodies more protectively towards her, the movement not going unnoticed by Loboda either, bringing a smirk to his face. Yet, she hardly batted an eyelid, she had come across far worse than the man standing before her now. Beating Tormund to a reply, (YN) thought it was about time to break her silence, lifting her chin with a touch of defiance, she spoke, her voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm (YN) Stark."</p><p>Loboda turned his gaze to Jon for just a moment and Jon wanted nothing more than to place himself between the overbearing wildling and (YN), the way he looked at her and spoke about her left him seeing red. Yet, (YN) barely skipped a beat, refusing to be intimidated and so, for the time being, he took a deep breath and kept his watchful glare on him. Turning back to (YN), Loboda raised his brows, "Two Starks beyond the wall... aren't we lucky."</p><p>Tormund took a step towards the Thenn elder, giving (YN) a quick smile as he did so, "She was married Robb Stark... Jon's brother, but she was born (YN) (YLN) of Mountainbreak." At Tormund's revelation, a handful of free folk grew quiet and by the time he had finished his sentence the whole hut had fallen silent, "(YN) here, is the only living gran'baby... the only living kin of Maddock Hardy."</p><p>Besides Jon and Tormund, every set of eyes settled upon her... and Loboda who had been trying so hard to intimidate her, took a step back, his whole manner transforming with surprise. Before long, the utter silence gathered whispers, steadily growing in volume as the free folk made no secret of their awe, once again leaving (YN) and Jon confused as to what had the wildlings so fascinated by the Hardy's.</p><p>Jon's eyes moved freely around the hut, taking in everyone's intrigue as they looked at (YN) with new light. It was the same look he saw on Tormund and Gilly's face when they too learned of her family tree. And he could tell by the expression on (YN)'s face, that she was just as puzzled by the reaction as he was, wondering what in the gods they knew about her family that the rest of Westeros didn't. Begrudgingly, he pushed the thoughts aside with every intention of asking Tormund about it later, but unfortunately, it was going to have to wait, there were currently more pressing matters to contend with.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>To Jon's surprise since the revealing of (YN)'s identity, the rest of the negotiations went quite well. Even the Thenns, who had been the most resistant and stubborn, seemed to come around rather quickly once they found out. Especially Loboda, one moment Jon's fists were clenching tight and his blood boiling at the Thenn elders disrespectful display towards her, the next moment he fell silent and stepped back, his expression suddenly wavering with a strange flash of... was it hope? And now as they began the mammoth task of getting the thousands upon thousands of Wildlings out to the ships, he wondered whether it would have gone so smoothly, had (YN) not been there.</p><p>Putting herself amongst the thick of it (YN) worked tirelessly by Jon's side, taking it upon herself to help everyone onto the boats and Jon found that the wildlings followed her lead quite willingly. Turning to Tormund, he spoke, "I think we're going to have to make two trips... I wasn't sure if any would return with us... now I'm not sure if the ships will accommodate them all." Tormund laughed loudly, gesturing to (YN) with a nod in her direction, "I think without her... we would not be returning with many."</p><p>Ready to agree, Jon stopped short when the many dogs around Hardhome began to whimper and bark... all at once. Looking across to (YN), she stood there staring at him with wide eyes, her expression uneasy, as Tormund looked across too, her words leaving her mouth rushed and heavy with worry. "This is not good Jon... something's wrong... I can feel it... He's coming... We need to get everyone on the boats now!"</p><p>Both Jon and Tormund spoke in unison, their voices confused, yet full of fret, "Who's coming?"</p><p>Turning to one of the wildlings who was pushing a loaded boat into the water, she shook her head, "No... not yet, we can fit another five people in there... quick, hurry." Looking back, she answered their question, "The dead... they're here... and so is their leader."</p><p>Jon looked to Tormund, both of them silent, he didn't know how she could possibly know such a thing, but something told him to listen and by the look on Tormund's face, he was in complete agreeance. Wasting no time, they too began to load up the boats filling every spare inch, all three of them filling the arms of the passengers with small children and babies too, calling for everyone to do the same. Soon after, a low rumble broke out amongst the freefolk that waited beyond the village's large wooden parameter, before a wave of them began running towards the gate trying to seek refuge behind its walls. On the cliff tops grew a building storm, an icy swirling wind churning up the clouds, sending snow falling from its edges... and when the gates were closed, those left on the wrong side screamed and begged to be let through. Throwing their fist and feet against the large wooden planks, desperate to be on the other side as their terrified voices carried around the whole village, striking fear into everyone. And that was the moment, they all fell silent, an eerie silence that brought more fear than the sound of their terrified screams. Not a single voice or thump sounded against the tall wooden barrier, sending panic across those within the village and on the shoreline. Many stood motionless, their fear and panic rendering them helpless... helplessly watching and waiting for whatever came next, yet down at the water's edge everything kept moving. Boat after boat loaded with as many breathing souls as possible were being pushed out into the water, heading towards the ships as others returned empty, only to be swiftly filled and sent back on their way.</p><p>A minute passed and the deathly silence beyond the village remained... and still many stood around nervously, their heads unsure as to what was going on... as the churning in their stomach wordlessly warned them to run. That's when the silence broke, the air filling with the bone-chilling calls of the dead, their mindless shrieks and wails gathering volume as the mass of rattling bones and rotting flesh piled up against the only barrier between them and the living. At first, one by one the dead climbed over and under the fence, others used their axes, picks and blades, impatiently beating away at the wooden planks determined to break their way through.</p><p>(YN)'s eyes took in the chaos that broke out around her. When the first wights found their way into the village everyone finally understood what was happening... they were under attack. People screamed and began pushing others to the ground, fists and elbows flew through the air as they threw themselves into boats, or begged others already on boats to take their little children. Turning around at the sound of Jon's voice, she heard him yell desperately loud, "Keep in line, keep in line... get in line," trying fruitlessly to keep some sort of order. Then his eyes searched through the sea of freefolk and she knew he was searching for her, calling out his name his eyes fell upon her and he took a moment to breathe with relief, before running his way over. Reaching (YN), he grabbed her by the arms, "You need to get on a boat... I need you on a boat."</p><p>A fellow brother made his way through the chaos to Jon, clearly wanting to collect his Lord Commander and go. Yet he barely got to spit out his name before Jon spoke over him, hurriedly gesturing to the boat beside him, "Get these people to a ship and come back for me."</p><p>When his brother replied, "But you'll never make it," Jon ignored him, ordering him to 'go.'</p><p>(YN) knew he wanted her on that boat, but she couldn't, she needed to stay and help... there were still a group of young children with no parents or loved ones to help them. Looking back to her, Jon's eyes were desperate, his voice almost pleading, as he said to her again, "You need to get on... and get yourself to safety."</p><p>Shaking her head, she pointed to the young wildlings and answered him, "Not yet, I need to help these children first..."</p><p>Jon looked ready to argue but was interrupted by Tormund pointing to the barrier, which now wavered and splintered under all the pressure, "If they get through everyone dies."</p><p>Wrapping his hand around 'Longclaw,' Jon turned back to (YN), "Please, make sure your on a boat before it's too late." Then pulling the sword from its sheath, he called upon his brothers, before pushing his way towards the village, Tormund following behind, "Nights Watch... With me... move, move, move."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>With the children on their way to the safety of a ship, (YN) turned around... inwardly gasping at the sight before her. For the first time, she saw the dead... watched as the wights indiscriminately attacked and slaughtered their way through the village, their torn rotten flesh and skinless bones doing nothing to hinder their relentless urge to kill. Frantically, her eyes searched for Jon, panicking when they fell upon Tormund fighting the dead alone, her intentions of getting on a boat not even remotely on her mind. Pulling her sword from its sheath, she ran, knowing it would do little to harm the wights, but hoping it would slow them down enough to give her a chance. Moving forward, she was stopped when Karsi grabbed her around the elbow, "Why aren't you on a boat?"</p><p>Ripping her arm away, (YN) spoke, her voice sure and stubborn, "I won't leave without Jon." And it was true... she knew she could run into the bloodbath before her and quite possibly never walk out, but she needed to find him... she needed him by her side before she jumped on any boat. Continuing to move forward, she urged Karsi to leave instead, "You... you should go, your girls are safe on a ship out there... go be with them" And without a backyards glance she ran off in search of Jon.</p><p>Ducking and weaving, (YN) easily made her way through the tangle of decayed bodies, all of them distracted by the living who were either too overwhelmed to escape or too desperate to find loved ones before leaving. Calling out to Tormund, she reached his side as he kicked away a wight trying to latch on to his shoulder, "Tormund... Tormund, where's Jon?"</p><p>Pulling his blade from another wights skull, he turned around, his eyes wild and his chest heaving from exertion, "Why are you still here...? Get on a bloody boat."</p><p>Shaking her head, she wished to the gods everyone would stop talking about boats, ignoring him she asked again "Where is he, Tormund?"</p><p>"The hut, he went for the dragaonglass." No sooner had the words left his mouth, did his eyes open wide with alarm, calling out as his feet began running towards her, his blade ready to strike, "Watch out... behind you." Spinning around on her feet, (YN) gripped the hilt of her sword tight between her hands, her horrified eyes meeting with the eerie blue eyes of three different wights all of them lunging towards her. Instinctively, she took a step back and swung her sword through their middle, hoping to at least give herself enough time to escape their grip, but what happened next had Tormund stopping in his tracks. When her blade connected, it sliced right through the wights as easily as a razor through a single piece of thread... All three of them disappearing into a cloud of dust before their very eyes, Tormund for once finding himself speechless, as he watched the wind pick the cloud up and carry it away.</p><p>With a blank expression (YN) looked to the sword in her hands, before back up to Tormund, his features carrying the same look of bewilderment, neither of them understanding what just happened. But there was no time to stand idle... and no time to talk... Tormund sending (YN) on her way, "These walls won't hold much longer... go... go now."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jon hit the ground hard. All the air knocked from his lungs, when the White Walker pushed him from the mezzanine with the hilt of its weapon. Landing on his back, Jon struggled to get to his feet, breathless and gasping for air. Spinning around he staggered from the hut, sure that this was the end, with no dragon glass there was no way to defeat him. After losing Longclaw during the struggle Jon had found another sword, but on first contact with the White Walker's spear, it shattered like brittle toffee in his hands. Yet, laying beside the gaping hole in the side of the hut lay Longclaw, grabbing it Jon fumbled his way outside, his feet giving way beneath him, his body crashing heavily into the ground. Still winded and coughing up blood he turned around at the sound of the White Walker's feet crunching its way through the snow towards him, leaving him with little hope of making it through their next encounter. When the White Walker hovered over him ready to finish him off, Jon's defensive reflexes took over and somehow he managed to get to his feet, finding the strength to block the swing of its frozen spear with Longclaw, astonished when it didn't splinter to pieces in his hands. Two glowing blue eyes stared at him, freezing in a moment of confusion, Jon using the breath of hesitation to strike. And even in his injured and breathless state he easily outmaneuvered his opponent connecting Longclaw to its side, the action bringing forth the sound of shattering glass as the White Walker splintered into shards of ice at his feet.</p><p>Barely able to stand Jon fell to his knees, struggling to catch his breath. Collapsing to the ground, his poor lungs coughed up more blood as his head tried to make sense of what just happened. On hands and knees Jon fought to get up, when through the fog came another White Walker, it's frosty blue eyes intent on him as its hands folded tightly around its ice-laden spear. Jon almost gave in, sure that this really was the end... and yet one flash... one fleeting image of (YN)'s face brought him back up onto his knees. Using his sword and every ounce of his strength, Jon forced himself to his feet... he needed to know she was safe. Then came the very voice he needed to hear, so heavy with panic as she called out his name... 'but not now,' he thought... 'not here... why is she here?' Taking his eyes from the White Walker, he turned his head to see her running, her sword ready and her glare intent on the blue-eyed abomination before him. Jon called out when the walker set its sights on her, staggering his way forward with his sword dragging in the snow, "No (YN), go... run... your sword... it won't work." But his voice failed him, his lungs not carrying enough breath to muster any volume.</p><p>Running straight past him, Jon pleaded for her to turn and go, but his broken words fell deafly upon her ears. Still, he stumbled forward, determined to reach her, but she was too far ahead now and when she came to a stop protectively in front of him he felt his heart stop as he watched the Walker lift his weapon against her. Jon wished for blindness... wished for silence, he didn't want to see or hear when her sword disintegrated within her hands, leaving her utterly defensive... and yet he couldn't look away... wouldn't cover his ears to deaden the sound... and leave her all alone. In a final attempt to help, he flung Longclaw forward, watching as it spun across the icy ground, hitting the back of her feet. But it was too late. The Walker brought down its icy weapon with tremendous force, (YN) connecting with it perfectly... instantly followed by a shatter, the loud shatter of ice... The sight of it had Jon falling back to the ground, overcome with joyous shock as the Walker's blade splintered into thousands of pieces. Next (YN) moved so fast that the Walker had not a single moment to react, her sword swinging its way back to slice through its side... it too meeting with the same fate as its spear.</p><p>Without missing a beat, she picked up Longclaw and ran to him, wrapping her arm around his torso, helping him to his feet. Wrapping his own arms around her, he pulled her to his chest, still filled with joyous disbelief that she was alive and breathing, his voice now coming through a little stronger. "What was that...? What are you doing here...? Why... why aren't you on a boat...?"</p><p>(YN) took a visible breath, her voice holding a hint of frustration, "I wish everyone would stop trying to get me on a boat without you." Taking a step back, she grabbed his face, "Can you run? Because we have to go, the walls are about to collapse."</p><p>Jon nodded his head, "Aye."</p><p>Just then, Edd reached their side as a new wave of dead hurtled themselves from the top of the cliff, thousands of them collecting in a pile at the bottom. Giving both Jon and Edd a shake, (YN) called out, "Come on, move... before they get up."</p><p>Pulling on them, she began running and soon they were joined by Tormund and Wun Wun, all of them running from the relentless and seemingly endless army of the dead, heading towards the water, a sight of absolute mayhem. Fear spilled from every scream and cries of agony rang loud as freefolk who had been fighting each other for a seat upon a boat now fought to escape the clutches of the dead, thousands of their kin already scattered along the shoreline, their hearts never to beat warm again. And the freefolk lucky enough to have made a safe escape watched on in horror, their lips still and silent as their boats took them further out into the quiet of the bay. Those still close enough, laying witness to the granddaughter of Maddock Hardy as a single strike of her sword sent wight after wight drifting on the wind, their bodies now no more than a haze of harmless dust. All of them holding their breath the moment she tripped, her sword slipping from her grip, almost losing herself beneath the rotting flesh of wights. Until, the King Crow scooped her up, jumping into the safety of a boat and Tormund recovered her sword, using it to send the dead into the wind. And yet, in his hands her blade had no effect, finding it no more useful than any other weapon.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The boat pulled away from the shore, every stroke taking them further into the safety of the bay, the dead continuing to slay the last of the poor souls that were left behind. Thousands lying motionless everywhere their eyes wandered, the village, the shore, even the water, piled high with the slaughtered and mangled bodies of the freefolk, while the dead moved around listlessly looking for more. When suddenly, they all fell motionless as the Commander of their frozen lifeless army made his way past, his feet walking steady and patient down the short wharf. Coming to a standstill, his glowing blue eyes held not an ounce of emotion as he stared unblinkingly at (YN), the very act of it was foreboding... and utterly menacing... and the sight of it had Jon fighting to keep control of his racing heart. It was clear to everyone that this commander... the 'Night King,' the keeper of the 'Long Night' noticed only her, was interested in only her, not the ships, not the boats, not the thousands of living they had managed to save... just her.</p><p>Still standing, Jon pulled his glare from the Night King, turning his attention to (YN), her eyes wide and overwhelmed as she stared back towards the shore. Blindly grabbing his hand in hers she squeezed it, her other hand covering her open mouth in shocked disbelief, her words a distressed whisper, "Jon... look."</p><p>Turning back towards the wharf he watched helplessly as the Night King raised his hands, slowly outstretching them at his sides. The result of it just a hint of what was to come... a small display of his terrifying capabilities, the sight of it leaving those that watched with an utter feeling of hopelessness and defeat. One raise of his hands brought the slaughtered to their feet, all of them staring out with cold vacant blues eyes, a vivid and sobering display of the Night King's formidable power and what was in store for every living soul if they failed to defeat him.</p><p>No one said a word, the only sound coming from the splash of ores through the water, all of them overwhelmed at both making it out alive and by the reality of what was to come. The Night King and his army of the dead were determined to extinguish all life and light from the world, to shroud it in darkness, descending it into a never-ending night. A world where there is no sun... no warmth... no laughter or tears... no new life... nothing... nothing but cold bitter darkness and an unrelenting long night lit by a sea of baron blue eyes. But breaking the silence came Tormund, speaking as he leaned across and placed (YN)'s sword into the safety of her hands, his voice holding a whisper of hope in the seemingly helpless deadlock they found themselves in. "No need to name your sword... It's had its name all along."</p><p>(YN) looked at Tormund, her voice quiet and a little lost, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Tormund took a deep breath, his eyes caught somewhere between hope and concern... concern for her. "For thousands of years our elders have told stories about that sword. They called it 'Nightbreaker'." Then looking her square in the eyes, he added, "And the one who wields it 'Northern Light'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After barely escaping Hardhome with their lives (YN) finally learns why the wildlings are so intrigued by her and her family tree. And Jon returns to Castle Black to a less than cold welcoming.</p><p>Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst, death and grief.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The short boat trip to the ship was all but silent. After Tormund's revelation and the sheer enormity of what they had just witnessed along the shore of Hardhome, made words hard to come by. Everyone on the boat sat there quietly, all of them contemplating what Tormund meant, yet still too lost for words to speak. All of them saw what (YN) had done with her sword, watched as she brought wight after wight to their end, turning their rotten decayed flesh and brittle bones to nothing more than harmless clouds of dust. And the vision of (YN) cutting down the white walker with a simple iron sword that should have shattered to pieces in her hands, replayed over and over in Jon's head. But now as they sat on the safety of the ship, with food in their bellies and an ale in their hands, finally the question was asked.</p><p>(YN) shook her head to herself, after everything she had seen today, the reality was still hard to swallow. Wights and white walkers, the Night King and his army, they were no longer just scary childhood stories, they were as real as hair upon her head and more terrifying than she could ever imagine. And after laying eyes upon a living breathing giant, the stories of the Mother of Dragons and her fire breathing children which were filtering across from the east, suddenly didn't seem like such a fantasy.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she felt her nerves take hold as her head repeated Tormund's words from earlier, 'They called it 'Nightbreaker' and the one who wields it 'Northern Light'.' What more was there to this wildling folklore? Something told her she really didn't want to know... And yet, she had to know. Looking across to Jon, she could see the same question lingering in his dark eyes... saw the curious stares from the Night's Watch brothers as they passed and the reverent expressions of the Wildlings who looked at her as if she were something from a dream.</p><p>"Tormund?" (YN) questioned, moving her gaze to her red-headed friend.</p><p>Her voice was quiet and as she cleared her voice to continue, Tormund interrupted, slapping his palms against the small table, "Finally... you're gonna bloody ask me... You wanna know about that sword of yours... don't you?"</p><p>Jon's head snapped up, giving the wildling his full attention as (YN) nodded her head in reply.</p><p>Tormund lifted his cup, emptying its contents down his throat. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth he almost slammed it back down, "Bout bloody time." Without a moment of hesitation Tormund continued, "Well, you already know that your Gran'father was well respected among the free folk..." Then nodding his head, Tormund winked, "for a southerner anyway... But your kin... the Hardys, have been part of folklore for as long we have been tellin' stories." Pouring himself some more ale from the pitcher, his expression was unreadable as he spoke again, "But until today, I didn't know the stories of your kin and the stories about the 'Nightbreaker' are bound." With a single shake of his head, he exhaled, "I don't think any of the free folk did."</p><p>Both (YN) and Jon remained silent, their expressions hanging on every word, their ales lying forgotten in their hands.</p><p>Again Tormund lifted the cup to his lips, this time taking just a sip as he looked at only (YN), "They say that light and magic ran through your ancestor's veins... runs through your veins. That they were there the moment the Long Night began... and the lore says they will be there when it comes to an end..."</p><p>(YN) visibly inhaled, her breath deep and slow, her voice overwhelmed yet somehow calm, "But there is no 'they...' there is only me... I am the only Hardy of my grandfather's blood."</p><p>Nodding his head, Tormund continued, "Aye, and it's you that carries your kin's light and magic through your blood... and I think that's what makes your sword 'Nightbreaker' and you the 'Northern Light'."</p><p>"But what does that mean?" It was a question she really didn't need to ask, the heavy ripples swimming in her stomach told her exactly what it meant, but she needed to hear it out loud. And even though Tormund had her complete attention, she saw how Jon shifted uncomfortably throughout Tormund's admission.</p><p>Lifting his brows Tormund's forehead crinkled with lines, his expression unusually heavy. "After our ancestors defeated the Night King, the Children of the Forest prophesied he would return, bringing with him another Long Night." Tormund's troubled eyes then flickered to Jon's before settling back on (YN). "But they also foretold of another... another born where the northern borders meet... one who will bring light and hope in the darkness, who's sword could break the relentless night forever."</p><p>With Tormund's words weighing heavy in her head, (YN) was reluctant to believe she could be part of any prophecy, let alone a chosen defender of the living... How could she offer hope and light in these coming times of darkness...? How could she have light and magic in her blood...? It was all too much to take in. Yesterday, she was nothing more than a widow of a King... an ordinary woman... who until today had never even used a sword in battle... never seen a wight or a white walker... and certainly never dreamed of killing one. Yet, there was no way to explain away what her sword had done within the grasp of her hands and what it failed to do in Tormund's... or what happened to the iron sword Jon used against the white walker, when hers remained in one piece. None of it could be ignored and yet she was still hesitant to believe it could be her.</p><p>Raising the ale to her lips (YN) took a sip, her thoughts leaving her too overwhelmed to speak. Instead, she found herself emptying the remaining ale into her mouth, already knowing she would regret it later. She was already beginning to feel a little green as her supper swam around in her belly and she knew before long all of it would end up overboard, but she hoped it would at least serve as a distraction from her current train of thought. Needing to get some air to clear her head, she stood up and swiftly excused herself, not even daring to acknowledge how the surrounding wildlings looked to her with hints hope and promise hidden in their restless features.</p><p>Jon stood up as (YN) excused herself from the table, his gaze watching her retreating form and his legs wanted to follow, but sensing she needed some time to herself, he resisted. Besides he wanted a few words with Tormund first, something he said had really grabbed his troubled attention. Turning back around Jon sat down, one hand resting at the side of his ale as the other wrapped tightly around it's handle, "Tormund...? Why did you say 'could break the relentless night'?"</p><p>Tormund nodded his head, "Aye, I saw your ears prick up when I said that." Leaning back in his chair, Tormund dropped his palms against his thighs, "That's just it, that's where the stories end, there are no tales of victory or defeat... All they say is that from the darkness will rise a Northern Light who 's touch can wield a sword to break the night. One who will gather loyal followers from every corner of the land." Then stopping, Tormund looked around, his hands gesturing to the few free folk who sat at the small tables around them, then leaning forward he rested his elbows against the table and added, "And I can already tell you... every free folk who saw what she did today has told every other free folk who didn't.... And by the time we get to Castle Black, they'll all be willing to follow her into any battle... Every single one of them."</p><p>Staring down at his ale, Jon slowly spun it around and around, the sound of it grazing against the table breaking the short silence between the two men. Jon didn't want to admit the wildling stories were true, but they were difficult to deny. He had seen with his very own eyes what (YN) and her sword had done today... could see the way the wildlings looked at her, the way his men now looked at her... the way the Night King had looked at her. But he didn't have to like it. The very thought of her leading an army against the countless dead... against the Night King was... Jon shook his head and exhaled, it was unthinkable. Why her? Why couldn't it be him, the bastard son of a lord? If he died it didn't matter, the world would not mourn him. Looking up from his ale, Jon's heavy gaze moved to the ceiling before settling back to Tormund, already promising himself to keep her safe... safe from the frozen clutches of the Night King... he would not have her, she would not become his Night Queen. At least not while he drew breath from the world.</p><p>Nodding his head in acknowledgment of Tormund's words, Jon gave a simple 'thanks' in return and stood up to leave, his ale lying untouched behind him. But before he could even take a single step to leave, Tormund spoke his name. "Jon... the lore does mention one other thing."</p><p>Turning around, he asked, his expression hesitant but curious, "And what's that?"</p><p>Tormund looked to Jon knowingly, his eyes suddenly bright, "It says the Northern Light will have a faithful and fierce protector," then tilting his head, he smirked, "and the two of them will be inseparable."</p><p>With a half-smile, Jon turned and walked away without speaking, his cheeks flushing with colour at the sound of Tormund's throaty chuckle behind him. Dropping his gaze to the floor he walked out and down the narrow hall admitting that without a doubt at least part of what Tormund said was right. Because it was true... he would faithfully and fiercely protect (YN) with his life, she was good and kind, brave and honourable, smart and perceptive... and he loved her. And he doubted there was anything he wouldn't do to keep her safe... to keep her breathing.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sitting on the edge of her bed, (YN) was grateful to finally be back at Castle Black, after arriving just a few days ago, she vowed to never set foot on another ship again. Jon found the whole seasickness thing rather amusing and yet, how he managed to remain so empathetic and sweet at the same time, baffled her. The way he would gently rub her back as she leaned overboard, her face chalky and pale as the most godawful noises and substances passed her lips, was really quite sweet and endearing. And yet, the moment she caught any kind of respite, she would look up to find his eyes failing miserably to hide a smile.</p><p>Fighting a smile of her own at the thought of Jon's kindness and touch (YN) leaned back. Propping herself up by her hands, she found her fingertips brushing against her sword, the touch of the cold metal instantly fading the smile from her lips. Wrapping her hand around the hilt she sat back up and rested it across her lap, unaware of the heavy sigh as it escaped her mouth and the way her whole body sunk into the mattress. It was such a stunning piece of iron, so balanced and light and easy to use, but as her fingers brushed along the wings of her childhood sigil, it felt heavy. Not only in her hands but across her whole body, the weight of what it represented was immeasurable, the responsibility that it threw upon her, completely overwhelming. Closing her eyes, she sighed again, but a single moment of clarity had her straightening her back and opening up her eyes. Putting her sword aside she decided from thereupon, not to waste another single moment thinking about what it represented... or what she represented to those around her. There was no point, it was just wasted energy because she knew that even without the folklore or prophecies, she would fight the Night King and his army. The stories about the 'Northern Light and 'Nightbreaker' changed nothing, whether they were about her or some other person, she would still wake up tomorrow and fight... would kill the Night King with her very hands if given the chance... And she would fight him to her very last breath.</p><p>(YN) sighed again, yet this time it was born of relief, her time dwelling on folklore and prophecies, of which she had no control was done. And the lead blanket of burden she felt across her shoulders since speaking with Tormund after the massacre was gone, as quickly as it had been thrown around her.</p><p>Standing up she grabbed a leather tie from beside her bed, tying her hair into a simple ponytail and strapped her sword around her middle. It was late and she was really quite tired, but she was determine to get as much training in as possible... There was a lot of fighting ahead, of that she was sure... and the more she trained now, meant the better equipped she would be when the army of the dead came marching.</p><p>Besides, if she was being completely honest with herself, she was enjoying her one on one time with Jon far too much to pull out of their nightly sparring ritual. At first, she told herself she wanted to spar with him simply because he was the best swordsman of the Watch... and it was true, he was. In fact, Jon had always said Robb was better, but she really didn't see much difference between the two brothers... and well, he really wasn't too far behind her battle-hardened brother Angus either. Nevertheless, she knew that it was just the excuse she told herself to be able to spend guilt-free time with her dead husband's brother... when really she craved the company and close proximity of him. The chance to see him flick his head back and move the mess of dark curls from his sweet gentle eyes... or feel his warm breath upon her face when she cleverly pinned his throat against her blade. Or the touch of his hands wrapped over hers as he adjusted her grip around the hilt of her sword. And she didn't crave it simply because she missed the touch and contact of another, but because she found her thoughts lingering upon him when he was not around and her eyes searching for him, whenever she walked into a room. And the whole thing was becoming rather problematic. For one, she still loved Robb and missed him every single day. Constantly waking herself up at night feeling sick with guilt from stealing moments of joy and contentment with his brother. And two, her feelings were of no consequence anyway, Jon was a brother of the Night's Watch and even if he held just a pinch of affection for her, he was forever tied to the Watch.</p><p>(YN) found herself sighing once again as those troublesome thoughts circled around her head, but as she made her way from the room and rapped her knuckles against Jon's door, she felt the breath of a smile touch her lips just at the thought of hearing his voice beckoning her to come in. But there was nothing. No voice... no footsteps, not even a single sigh or rustle of papers... nothing. With a light touch, she twisted the handle and quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake him in case he was sleeping. Though the rising beat of her heart told her she would find his room empty. Peeping her head inside, everything was still and silent with Jon nowhere to be seen and even though that in itself shouldn't have been unusual or alarming, she felt her hands grow shaky and sweaty as they fidgeted with the pommel of her sword. Turning on her heels she left the door wide open behind her and hastily made her way down the hall, her only thought being to find him.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The hallway seemed longer than usual, darker and more foreboding, and (YN) couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong... very wrong. And the fact that all she could think about was the hostility Jon had received from some of his brothers since returning from Hardhome, did little to ease her unfounded nerves. Step after step she moved as fast as she could without running, reaching the hall she pushed open the large wooden doors, her eyes scanning the room to find it filled with just a handful of men. A little breathless, she spoke impatiently, "Have you seen Jon?"</p><p>(YN) didn't know if it was her impatience or their surprise, but they seemed to take forever to respond. Slowly shaking their heads, they looked to her with curious eyes, before a couple of them answered "No."</p><p>Not even thinking to reply, she turned towards the exit that led to the courtyard, her ever building nerves sitting like rocks at the bottom her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she pushed on the heavy door, suddenly hesitant of what she might find. Stepping out into the courtyard, her body jolted at the sound of the door closing behind her, the torches set along the outside walls helping her eyes to adjust to the dark night sky. A bitterly cold wind bit against her face, yet she didn't even notice as her heart momentarily stopped, before beating fast and uncontrollably in her chest. Over in a dark corner her eyes fell upon a figure lying in the snow and with utter dread that consumed her entire body she heard Ghost's distant whimper and the faint gurgle of blood as the figure clutched helplessly at their chest.</p><p>Breaking into a sprint, (YN) made her way across the snow-covered courtyard, denying what she already knew... it was Jon. Collapsing to her knees at his side, she screamed for help, her hands fruitlessly applying pressure to the wounds scattered around his torso. When no one came running she screamed again, but with heartbreaking realisation she knew her calls for help were pointless as her eyes took in the growing pool of dark red blood beneath him, watching hopelessly as it spread its way throughout the pale white snow. And even if the best maester in all of Westeros was just a single step away, she knew there would be no saving him.</p><p>Kneeling over him, (YN) gently held his head between her blood-soaked hands, her fingertips carefully brushing the hair from his eyes. Releasing a shaky breath, she felt her own eyes burn as saltwater gathered in her lashes... and yet she refused to let them fall. Jon did not need to see her cry when his eyes were already filled with worry and regret... did not need to see tears roll down her cheek as the light faded from his beautiful eyes. Instead, somehow she managed a half-smile as she tenderly placed her lips to his forehead, desperately hoping to provide him with some kind of comfort, her voice coming through calm and soft, as he desperately struggled to speak. "Hush... it's okay Jon, it's okay... I'm here..."</p><p>Jon was pale and weak from blood loss and (YN) could see the end was upon him and still, she offered him soothing words of comfort, when really she wanted to collapse into a heap and cry. But she soon fell silent when somehow Jon found the strength to lift his palm to her cheek. Resting her own hand over his, she bit down on her bottom lip to keep her jagged breaths from slipping through. Her lungs fighting to contain the building pressure in her chest. And then he spoke, his voice barely coming through as a broken whisper upon his breath, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Those two little words tipped her over the edge, her lashes no longer able to contain her tears as a single stream ran down her cheek. In his final moment, Jon brushed them away, before his arm fell limply to his side and (YN) watched as the remaining flicker of light disappeared from his sweet eyes, leaving them dull and empty.</p><p>(YN)'s head dropped to Jon's chest, her hands clutching at his tunic as the pressure in her chest broke free, taking over her entire body with devouring sorrow. Desperately she pulled on his tunic as if trying to wake him, her voice inconsolable as her words broke between her tears, "Not you too... why did they take you..? Have they not taken enough from me already..?" With gentle fingers she closed his eyes, unable to bear the sight of them so empty and lifeless, they were always so big and dark, yet filled with warmth and kindness... And now they were closed forever. Never would she see them again... never would she hear his voice or see his sweet smile... and it was too much, leaving her poor heart twisting and contorting in pain.</p><p>Still on her knees, she threw her head back, her watery gaze staring up into the dark starless night, so bleak and heavy as if the heavens themselves mourned. (YN) wanted to cry out... to scream up into the darkness... demand from the gods themselves, 'Why...? Why him?' But instead, she dropped her head back to Jon's chest, gently clutching his curls between her fingers and almost begged, "Bring him back to me... Please... I can't lose him too." But her pleas soon grew quiet when she lifted her head again, her grief now burning to life with a seething anger as her eyes were drawn to something she had failed to notice until now. A rather crude looking placard pushed into the ground just a few feet from where she kneeled... from where Jon had his life so treacherously taken from him... from her. Written upon it was a single word painted in black, bitterly reminding her exactly who was to blame. Staring back at her was the word 'Traitor,' it twisted in her head and burnt a hole through her chest leaving her whole body trembling with anger. Jon was the farthest thing from a traitor, he was honest, good and honourable and Ser Allier Thorn was going to pay for his treachery with his life, of that she would make sure.</p><p>Lost in her grief and anger, (YN) didn't hear the footsteps and curious voices coming down the stairs until they were almost upon her. Jumping to her feet, she pulled her sword ready to defend against any brother who came looking to inflict more harm. Yet, her arms soon slackened at the sight of Ser Davos standing before her, his palms raised before him to show he was unarmed, as Edd and two others reached his side. At the sight of them her whole body sunk, her sword slipping from her grip to the ground below, her words coming through rough and tortured as she looked to Edd, "He killed him, Edd... Ser Alliser... he did this... he murdered Jon."</p><p>Davos looked around the courtyard, thankful they were alone, but he knew it would not remain that way for long. With Lady (YN) clearly distraught and Edd and the two other watchmen in shock, he knew it was up to him to get them moving. Turning to Edd, Davos motioned to Jon, "Help me get him inside" and straight away the three brothers picked up his lifeless body, carrying him to the closest room just off the courtyard, turning his attention to (YN) he took a short moment to gather his thoughts. Davos really didn't know her very well, only having spoken to her once, very briefly when he first came to stay at Castle Black, but he had to admit he found her very sweet and charming. Taking a step towards her, he spoke, keeping his voice gentle yet urgent, "Lady (YN)... we have to move... It's not safe for us here."</p><p>Bending down he picked up her forgotten sword and handed it to her, quietly admiring its craftsmanship, as he looked up to see her grief-stricken eyes burn with strength and resolve. Watching as she carefully placed the blade into its sheath, before running her hands across her tear-stained cheeks. Then nodding her head she took a deep steadying breath and looked at him, "Yes... your right... and I know exactly what we have to do." Turning towards the sound of Ghost's agonising howls she walked, motioning for Davos to do the same, "Take Ghost to Jon and send Edd to me... then bar the door behind you." Then stopping abruptly, she turned to him, her expression steadfast, leaving no room for arguments, "And do not let anybody in until we get back."</p><p>Davos cleared his throat, worried she may go looking for Thorne, "What are you going to do, mi lady?"</p><p>(YN) took another deep breath, her resolve strengthening, "I'm going to get help from the Wildlings... after what Jon did for them, I know they will help." Taking the remaining steps to Ghost's pen she opened the latch, the giant white wolf whimpering as he sniffed Jon's blood on her hands. Giving him a rub around his neck, she spoke softly, "Go on boy... Go with Ser Davos, he will take you to Jon." Then looking back to Davos she said one last thing, "Ser Alliser will try to talk his way into that room... but don't listen... I will deal with him when I get back... Let's just see how brave he is when faced with a giant and an army of wildlings."</p><p>Davos simply nodded his head and turned to walked away, calling for Ghost to follow, but what he really wanted to do was smile. No, he didn't know Lady (YN) very well at all, but gods did he love her strength and gumption.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon is dead and (YN) feels lost, unsure what to do next or how she is going to fight the army of the dead without him, let alone grieve.</p><p>Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Angst and grief (that's about it - it is GoT after all)</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was mostly quiet, illuminated by just a few flickering candles and a small fire, leaving it dark and full of shadows. Only a handful of people stood around the room, all of them gathered around Jon's body as he lay cold and motionless on a table. All except (YN). She sat alone in the corner, tired drained and mentally exhausted, her head a mess, caught uselessly between grief and the heavy burden of deciding what should come next. The sight of him laying there stripped bare from the waist up, his horrifying wounds on display for everyone to see, was just too much for her head and chest to cope with, making it almost impossible to function. There was so much blood... so many stab wounds... that she couldn't believe he was still alive when she had found him. But now with Thorne and his henchmen securely locked away, awaiting their judgment, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry, but there was no time, decisions needed to be made. Releasing a slow breath, (YN) dropped her eyes to the floor, knowing that even if she could allow herself a moment to curl up into a useless ball, that moment would not come, because Tormund had already made it painfully clear that she would not be staying at Castle Black another day. Even with Thorne locked away, he did not trust a soul outside of this room and he would not risk losing another friend to the gods just yet. And she wasn't about to argue with the man, without him and his men they would still be stuck in this room with Thorne ready to break through the door and kill them all.</p><p>With a deep breath, she looked up to Tormund to see him watching her with pursed lips and eyes full of sympathy. Taking the few short steps to her side, he sat down beside her, "That pretty head of yours is cursed with too many thoughts... I can see it... You need to stop thinking and worry about it all tomorrow." Then nudging her shoulder with his, he looked over to Jon and added, "You've got enough to deal with right now."</p><p>(YN) sighed heavily, Tormund was right, she was trying to work out what she should do now. The Night King and his army of the dead were coming... it was inevitable and she knew she had to fight them. Yes, Jon was gone and she could barely think straight without him... but the Night King wouldn't stop to let her mourn, he would continue to march through the day and night gathering every dead and breathing soul along the way. If they were even going to have a slither of a chance at defeating him they would need an army of their own, but right now she couldn't think past the giant aching hole in her chest that threatened to take over her entire body. Let alone work out how she was going to convince the people of Westeros that the army of the dead was real... and that they were coming... coming for everyone. How in the gods was she ever going to raise an army big enough to offer them any sort of hope if she couldn't even convince them that the stories... the nightmares from their childhood were true?</p><p>Rubbing her hands across her face, (YN) looked up to her wildling friend, and nodded her head just a little, "I know... but there's so much to think about... too many decisions to make."</p><p>"Aye... there is," Tormund responded, "But it can wait a day or two. Let me get you back to camp, where you can have some space to breathe." Then he turned his head to look at her, his expression full of concern, "And let's get you out of here before that red woman comes in here and starts with all her hocus pocus."</p><p>(YN) gave her friend a cheerless smile, even in her distracted and anguished state she could read his thoughts perfectly. Tormund was worried that Melisandre would come in here and start her high Valyrian chants giving his friend false hope that she could do the impossible... and bring Jon back. And if (YN) was being honest with herself, she didn't think she could stand by and watch as the red priestess recited useless and empty words to her Lord of Light. Because she knew if even the slightest breath of hope flickered to life in her chest, it would just about break her when Melisandre didn't succeed. So after a moment of silence, (YN) nodded her head and stood up as Tormund followed suit, suddenly wanting to be out of the room before the woman arrived. In the days since returning from Hardhome, (YN) still hadn't spoken a word to her or even been in the same room and she really didn't feel like acquainting herself with her now... didn't want to see that same piercing glare she saw every time the red woman's eyes fell upon her from across the courtyard.</p><p>As the first light of dawn began to creep its way through the tiny windows, (YN) took a few short steps across the room, stopping at Jon's side. Averting her weary eyes from his mutilated torso she took in his pale face and burnt to memory every one of his handsome features. Leaning down, she ran her hand across the top of his head and kissed his forehead, trying to ignore the chill of death upon his skin, before moving her lips to his ear, whispering as if he could hear her. "I wish you could come back to me... I will miss you more than you could ever know." Then turning to look at Edd, she rested a gentle hand to his arm, "Will you stay with him, please Edd... I fear I can not..."</p><p>Without a word or moment of hesitation, Edd agreed with a single nod of his head, his hand coming to rest softly over hers as she thanked him quietly. Feeling a fresh wave of emotions take hold, (YN) bit down on her bottom lip and held her breath in an effort to keep her tears at bay, making a hasty exit into the icy cold air, welcoming it as it took her breath away. Before long Tormund was at her side, leading the way through Castle Black's old wooden gates, towards the wilding camp. Wooden gates which she had entered for the very first time not so long ago. The very memory of seeing Jon's familiar face... the first familiar face she had seen in months, playing over in her mind... the memory of his warm embrace as he held her quietly in his arms... the first embrace in what had felt like forever... Memories that should only ever bring a smile to her face, now brought silent tears and physical pain, knowing that's all they would ever be... Just bittersweet memories to forever hold against her heart.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Jon's eyes flew open, his torso springing upright as he gasped for air, his chest tight and painful as every laboured breath sent flames rolling and ripping through his lungs, his head a confused haze finding it almost impossible to collect his thoughts. At first, just little images came flashing through his mind, none of them making sense... him walking hastily towards a group of his brothers in the dimly lit courtyard ... him turning around to see Thorne holding a dagger tight within his grip... Olly standing over him, upset and angry. But then came (YN)'s face, heartbroken and filled with despair, a single stream of tears rolling down her beautiful cheek as she kneeled in a pool of his blood beside him. And it was then he remembered everything... remembered being surrounded by his brothers... remembered every dagger they plunged into his body... the words they said as they ripped their daggers from his flesh, 'For the Watch,' the words burnt and twisted in his head and he felt ill remembering that it was Olly who brought the final blow with a blade through the centre of his chest. Looking down, he lifted his fingertips and lightly touched the crescent-shaped wound over his heart, unable to control it's quickening beat... unable to believe it was beating at all. How was he alive? How was he breathing..? How could he be here, when he felt himself slipping away and the light fade from his eyes as he wiped (YN)'s tears away? He could still feel the regret at the very thought of leaving her alone... could still feel the anguish knowing he would not be there to offer protection and keep her safe and yet, here he was.</p><p>And here he was... Jon closed his eyes a moment, maybe he was dead after all and this was some kind of hell... forever tied to the place where his own brothers took away his last breath. Leaving him lying in a pool of his own blood and to die in the very arms of the one he had sworn himself to protect. Jon's whole body tensed up, his hands balling into fists, inhaling sharply he felt the air cut through his lungs like razor blades... Taking a smaller more measured breath, he opened his eyes... surely death couldn't be so painful. And as he looked back down at the wounds scattered around his torso, his raw and bitter anger was suddenly overcome with panic. Whether he was alive or dead, he needed to see (YN)... to see that she was okay... if his men had killed him, there was nothing... no one standing between them and her.</p><p>The thumping in his chest grew louder and more ferocious, his movements inflicting scorching pain across his body. Yet, he welcomed it. It's presence serving as brutal proof that he was yet to breathe another day. Awkwardly, he swung his legs around and tried to stand, his only thoughts now being to find her. But his legs were uncooperative, collapsing beneath him like the weak legs of a newborn baby. Yet, before he hit the floor, two arms wrapped under his own, holding him steady on his feet before propping him back up against the edge of the table. "Easy, easy... easy," came the steady voice of Davos, however when Jon looked up into his features he found them wide and saturated with bewilderment.</p><p>Grabbing at Davos' arm, Jon spoke, his voice surprisingly strong but urgent, "(YN)... (YN)... is she okay..? I need to find her... she found me... if Thorne..."</p><p>With firm hands, Davos held Jon still for just a moment to gain his attention, "Aye Jon... Lady (YN) is fine, Tormund took her to the wildlin' camp just before dawn."</p><p>Jon's panic eased, slowing the erratic thumping in his chest, bringing relief to his laboured breaths, feeling the pain slowly subside with each intake of air. Davos gave him a moment to catch his breath and collect himself, before asking, "What do you remember?"</p><p>Looking up, Jon's dark eyes were heavy, "Everything..." he answered before looking down at his body and continuing, "They stabbed me... and Olly... he put a knife in my heart." Jon's gaze fell to the floor a moment, before looking back up, "I shouldn't be here... I remember dying while (YN) kneeled in the snow beside me... I need to go find her."</p><p>Davos nodded his head, still in shock at the sight of Jon living and breathing before him, nevertheless, he couldn't keep a small smirk from the edges of his lips at the thoughts running through his head, 'This poor boy's gone for her... can't say I blame him... if I were a few years... well, more than a few years younger... I would be too.' And after seeing (YN)'s grief at the boy's death, he knew she was gone for him too. But instead of speaking his mind, Davos picked up the clothes put aside for Jon's funeral pyre and handed them to him, simply replying, "Aye... but let's just get you dressed first and get you steady on your feet."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Movement was slow... Jon's legs were still weak, each step fuelling the flames that burnt and seared every one of his wounds. Slowly, he made his way out of the small room, his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the pale morning light. As he headed towards the gate the few men who stood around the courtyard... the men he should have been able to call brothers, fell all but silent. And if it were not for their slowly turning heads following his every step it would have been easy to forgive one who thought them statues. Yet, Jon noticed none of them, paid them no heed. All that was on his mind... all he wanted to do... was to see (YN) safe and well and feel her safe within his arms.</p><p>Looking to the gatekeeper, Jon spoke with a rather short and curt voice, "Open the gate."</p><p>Fumbling with the latch, the gatekeeper nodded his head, his features pale and his eyes wide, clearly shocked at the sight before him and second-guessing the extra flagon of ale he had consumed late last night. Looking to Jon as if he would vanish before his very eyes the only response he could manage was a barely audible, "Aye, Lord Commander."</p><p>Outwardly, Jon hardly responded, but inwardly, he wanted to cringe. That title stirred so many negative feelings and yet, at the same time he began to feel unchained and detached from it as his Night's Watch vows whispered their way into his conscience. 'It shall not end until my death... I shall live and die by my post... I pledge my life and honour to the Night's Watch.'</p><p>Jon repeated to himself, 'It shall not end until my death... my death,' those words that only yesterday were so black and white... so cut and dry, now meant something completely different... changed things in a most profound way.</p><p>Stepping out of the courtyard and heading in the direction of the wildling camp, Jon inhaled deeply and satisfyingly. The action no longer scorching the raw surface of his airways... his mind clear and free to cut any ties or loyalties he had felt towards the Night's Watch. From the moment his brothers plunged their daggers into his body... the second Olly stabbed him through his heart, his watch ended and he did not intend to pledge his new life to them again. From this moment forward his life and his honour was now pledged solely to himself and more importantly (YN).</p><p>The wilding camp was alive with activity, children ran around giggling, both men and women continued setting up semi-permanent structures to house the elderly the sick and the young, while others kneeled beside their warm fires preparing a morning meal. Yet, not unlike in the courtyard, everyone who's eyes fell upon Jon, soon stood motionless, their wide eyes following his every movement. Their expressions though... Jon recognised... they were the same expressions he saw every time the free folk looked at (YN)... expressions bound with the same mix of awe and hope. Wanting to avoid their gaze, Jon kept his eyes unfocused, grateful when he looked upon the haze of a familiar figure. Straight ahead stood the welcomed sight of one large redheaded wildling. Focusing in on his features, Jon saw that Tormund held the same look of awe and hope and yet, somehow he still managed a hint of his usual playfulness. Tormund began walking to meet his friend halfway, stopping before Jon he spoke quietly as he gestured to the free folk, "They think you're some kind of god... the man who returned from the dead."</p><p>The last thing Jon wanted was for everyone to look at him with... that look... to think of him special... he was anything but. Looking to Tormund, he replied with a flat voice, "I'm not a god."</p><p>Tormund replied straight away, "I know that." Then taking another step towards him he leaned down and spoke so only Jon could hear, "I saw your pecker... what kind of god would have a pecker that small?" They both chuckled lightly before Tormund embraced him in a tight hug, causing Jon to wince at the contact. Realising what he had done he quickly dropped his arms, his eyes forming a wordless apology.</p><p>Giving Tormund a small smile, Jon got straight to the point for his visit, "Thank you Tormund... for bringing (YN) here... after."</p><p>Jon didn't even need to finish his sentence before Tormund replied, "Agh... I wasn't about to leave her there amongst those treacherous bastards... And I know the free folk would see no harm come to her." Then leaning down again, Tormund's expression grew with intensity, "Besides... the poor girl was a mess... she didn't want to hang around and watch the red woman fail at bringing you back."</p><p>Jon inhaled uncomfortably, the thought that he caused her any distress didn't sit right with him... it sent the wound above his heart throbbing. "Where is she?"</p><p>With a soft flick of his head, Tormund gestured to the tent directly behind him, "She finally fell asleep about an hour ago... like I said, she's a mess, but she can't stop that pretty head of hers from workin'." Grabbing Jon's shoulder, he gripped it lightly, "She's so upset she can hardly think, but still, she's worrying about what she needs to do next... You've got a tough one in there Jon Snow."</p><p>That Jon knew, she would never have made it to Castle Black otherwise, nodding his head in agreement he thanked Tormund for what he and his men had done at Castle Black, before continuing on towards the tent, hearing Tormund speak again as he stopped at its entrance. "Aye... but if that girl in there wasn't strong enough and smart enough to come and get me... both her and your friends would probably be dead now... And you would still be lyin' cold on that table."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Quietly, Jon opened the flap of the tent and stepped in with light feet... he had no intention of waking her, he just needed to see her safe. Tormund was right, she was a mess... the most beautiful mess he had ever set eyes upon. There she laid, still in her tunic with a fur clutched tight within her arms, looking like she was holding on to it for dear life. The leather strap tying her hair was ready to give up on its purpose and fall to the floor beside her... but it was her face that jarred him the most. Even with her eyes closed, they looked swollen and wet and her poor cheeks were red and shiny, stained with her tears. Yet, it was her expression that gained his complete attention, both breaking and warming his heart. It was tense, tight... almost crumpled up... like she was in pain and if he didn't feel such regret at being the cause of her grief he would have felt humbled... honoured almost, that his death could affect her so deeply.</p><p>Awkwardly, Jon stood there, caught between wanting to let her sleep and wanting to wake her... to wipe away the tense look upon her features and ask her to forget the last day ever happened... How he wished he could lay down beside her and take her in his arms... touch his lips to hers, feel the heat of her bare skin upon his and the beat of her precious heart against his chest. Feeling flustered by his own thoughts, he closed his eyes... what was he doing? It was true, that soon enough he would no longer be Lord Commander, nor would he even be a brother of the Night's Watch, free to court, love and marry. But still... he was a bastard and in no way was it appropriate for him to think about her in such a way.</p><p>Silently, he sighed, inappropriate or not, he knew he would never be able to help loving her. It was a permanent thing. Taking one last look at her poor tormented features he decided to wait outside for her to wake. The last thing she needed was to wake up screaming at the sight of a dead man standing before her. Turning on his heels, he slipped his hands through the opening of the tent but froze at the sound of her voice, so quiet and broken. "Why were you taken from me too?"</p><p>Holding his breath, Jon's heart momentarily stopped beating again. Turning around he half expected to see a pair of eyes staring at him sleepily, thinking that the sight of him had her believing she was caught in some sort of dream, but her eyes remained closed, as fresh tears gathered along her lashes. And before he even had time to digest her words, she spoke again, her voice drowsy and upset, yet her words were unmistakable, "I can't believe you're gone... I will miss you."</p><p>Taking a step closer, he watched as her lashes collected more tears until they could no longer hold them back, releasing a steady stream down the side of her face to rest amongst the fur under her head. Jon found it hard not to wake her, to tell her there was no reason to cry... he was alive... and he was here right by her side, but he didn't want to scare her like that. Nevertheless, what she said next had him incapacitated, setting every nerve in his body firing to life, sure that he was the one caught in a dream. "I didn't even get to tell you, I love you."</p><p>Jon stood frozen and yet his body radiated with the warmest most welcome heat, feeling more alive than he ever had at any other given moment of his life. But still, he feared his ears were playing a cruel trick. There was no possible way she... could love him and as if in answer to his very own doubts, she repeated with a heartbroken whimper, leaving him in glorious disbelief, "Come back, Jon... I love you."</p><p>Placing his hands to his hips, Jon dropped his eyes to the ground, unable to bite back his smile. Inhaling deeply, he felt every lingering drop of blood around his body rush to his face, his poor injured heart working overtime, yet he didn't feel the slightest burn or throbbing pain radiating from the crescent-shaped wound. Lifting his gaze back to (YN), he noticed how she began to toss and turn with growing distress, her poor features suggesting she was falling into the grips of a horrible nightmare. Hovering before her in a moment of rash indecision, he almost leaned down and touched his fingertips to her shoulder, but somehow, he found the strength to hold back, forcing himself from the tent instead.</p><p>Relieved to see Tormund sitting just outside, he quietly called out to him, motioning for him to come over. One look at Jon's anxious face had Tormund jumping to his feet, "What's wrong... is it (YN)?"</p><p>Nodding his head, Jon answered, "You need to wake her... she's having a nightmare."</p><p>Reaching Jon's side Tormund calmed down a little, his features perplexed, "Wake her then!"</p><p>The sound of (YN)'s growing distress had Jon shaking his head impatiently, "I can't... she thinks I'm dead... I don't want to frighten her." Tormund gave a single nod of his head, now understanding Jon's intentions and wasted no time pushing him aside and disappearing into the tent.</p><p>No sooner had Tormund disappeared, did Jon hear his usually gruff and loud voice speak with surprising tenderness, "Hush... hush now, pretty one... There's no need for tears." Wishing he could pop his head inside the tent, Jon heard (YN)'s distress fade to an upset murmur as Tormund spoke again, his voice almost doting, "Wake up... wake up, (YN)."</p><p>A moment of silence followed before Jon heard her voice, so sad and dejected, "One second I was speaking with him, the next, he was gone... I called for him to come back... but..."</p><p>Tormund cleared his throat and Jon could tell he was struggling to keep his voice even, "Aye... don't fret. You need to get yourself up and come outside for some air... You have a visitor." Again came more silence, though (YN) must have agreed, because soon after Jon watch as Tormund's form stood at the opening of the tent, speaking as he left, "Good, good... I'll have a warm drink waitin' for you beside the fire."</p><p>Tormund smirked, giving Jon a wink as he made his way past, heading in the direction of the fire. And Jon could do little more than stand there impatiently and wait. Never had such a short moment of time felt so never-ending. His head was spinning, caught somewhere between euphoria, at her sleepy and heartbroken declaration of love and apprehension, at how she would react to seeing him alive and breathing. Dropping his eyes to the ground, he shuffled restlessly on his feet, to nervous to keep his eyes on the tent... and barely a moment later came (YN)'s sweet voice, quiet and heavy with disbelief and yet somehow light with unmistakable hope, "Jon...?"</p><p>Slowly he raised his eyes from the ground, suddenly unsure what to do, though he needn't have worried. No sooner did her red and bleary eyes lock upon his face did she come running, throwing herself into his chest. Burying her face in his cloak, her tears once again ran free, her words almost getting lost amongst the fur, "I can't believe it... it worked... you've come back to me."</p><p>Wrapping his arms tight around her he winced with discomfort, her eager contact pushing a wave of pain around his body... but he couldn't have cared less. Running a hand along her back it came to tangle gently amongst her hair and he just held her, his lips resting upon her precious head. Relishing every charged beat of her heart as is thumped along furiously with his. The making of yet another priceless moment... a moment to store safely with the confines of his heart... A heart which for some time now... had been reserved for only her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Part 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and (YN) meet up with the wildling elders to discuss their immediate future, while three visitors arrive at Castle Black unexpectantly.</p><p>Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Awkwardness, fluff, a tiny bit of angst.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That there, has to be the oldest horse I think I've ever seen," came the voice of Davos as he walked up to (YN) in the stables.</p><p>Throwing her head back in amusement, she turned around, her eyes smiling as she rubbed her hand along Pip's neck, the old horse nudging her cheek affectionately with his snout in response. "This old boy is the sweetest most reliable horse I have ever ridden." Giving her head a little nod, she continued with a smile, "Yes, he's a little slow but he's steady and strong, willing to do far more than any other horse I've handled." Then scratching under his chin, she spoke to Pip, her voice doting and full of sentiment, "Not even all those swamps lands held you back... did they boy?" Then turning back to Davos, she added, "I never would have arrived here without him."</p><p>Davos smiled in reply, but he doubted that was the case. Something told him that this very sweet, beautiful girl was quite determined and resourceful and somehow she would have made it to Castle Black even if her ancient horse keeled over and died on the very first day of her travels.</p><p>Though before Davos could reply, Jon reached their side, leading a horse of his own. Leaning across he too gave Pip a scratch, the horse loving every moment of the attention. Giving (YN) a small smile, Jon spoke, "Even without this old boy, you would have found a way. You're too stubborn not to." Raising her eyebrows, (YN) was about to defend herself, but Jon looked to Davos and continued before she even had the chance to open her mouth. "And don't let her old horse fool you, she could still outride the pair of us... even if we had our pick of the fastest horses." Jon dropped his eyes a moment before looking back up to Davos, a fond smile at home on his lips, "My brother learnt that the hard way, thought he'd give her a slow horse and challenge her to a race." Then moving his gaze to (YN) he gave her the sweetest look, "I can still remember the look on his face when he told me... he was so proud and impressed by you."</p><p>Davos chuckled, "I think Lady (YN) could beat me even if I was riding the fastest horse and she ran beside side me in lead boots... I'm not much of a rider." All three of them laughed and yet when Davos moved his gaze to (YN), he found such a mix of emotions hiding amongst her pretty features. She was genuinely amused by his comment, but somehow she seemed grieved and guilty, happy and nervous, all at once. And turning to Jon, he found him looking at her with such devotion and regard, that Davos suddenly felt as if he was intruding on a private moment. So clearing his throat, he quickly formed a feeble excuse to leave and give the two of them a chance to connect in a way they both clearly wanted to. "Oh... why don't you two lovebirds go ahead without me... I'll meet you at the camp in a little bit... I forgot there's somethin' I need to speak to Edd about... I won't be too far behind ya." Poor (YN) looked as if she was going to choke on the air in her throat and Jon couldn't lift his eyes from his feet, Davos noticing how the side of his face flushed with the darkest shade of crimson. Happy with his necessary trouble making, Davos took a couple of steps backwards, "I'll see you both in a bit," then clapping his hands together once, he turned on his heels he walked from the stables, leaving the two lovebirds awkwardly standing there.</p><p>Heading in the direction of a quick ale, Davos was indeed very pleased with himself. Those two were made for one another, they both just needed a little push and he was more than happy to help out. But on a more serious note, Davos imagined the type of couple they would make. They were both good and kind, brave and honourable and from what he had heard both very capable fighters. And together they would only become stronger and more formidable... the type of leaders Westeros was in dire need of... and the very type of leaders he could see himself standing behind. Because if what they said about the Army of the dead was true... and he didn't doubt their honesty for a moment... Westeros was going to need them... no, the whole world was going to need them.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>Thanks to Davos, both (YN) and Jon stood beside their horses in awkward silence... well, to say things had been a little awkward between Jon and (YN) since he woke up from his deathly slumbers was a slight understatement, she had noticed he seemed more nervous around her and any close contact almost had him freezing on the spot. He was still kind and sweet and went out of his way to make sure she had everything she needed, but there was an underlying tension between them any time they stood close or brushed hands together. And she would be lying if she said it wasn't confusing and yet altogether thrilling at the same time, sending every nerve across her body tingling. But something had definitely changed and not only in him, she had now fully accepted the fact that she was in love with him and it was ridiculous to her now that it took his death to admit it to herself. Nevertheless, she had no idea how to tell him. Yes, she had experience in matters of love... she loved Robb deeply... she still did, but that had been so different to this. As lucky as she was to love Robb and have him genuinely love her back, their relationship existed purely because of their parents say so. Without the arrangement of their betrothal any of the feelings she felt towards Robb... of which there were plenty, would have remained unexplored, she would have left Winterfell with her parents and probably been betrothed to some other lord along the road to Kings Landing.</p><p>This though, this was entirely different. With her brother now the Lord of Mountainbreak, she knew he would have no expectations to marry her off for his own monetary or status benefit. Much like her parents, Angus would only seek to have her well-loved and provided for. And now that she was essentially a grown woman, she knew he would leave her free to make her own decisions... within reason. Knowing that he may have a word or two to say if she walked through the Mountainbreak gates hand in hand with someone like Ramsay Bolton.</p><p>Just the very thought of his name had the most unpleasant of shivers running down her spine and the very idea of holding hands with him brought a visible and uncomfortable shake of her head. With a little sigh, she pushed any thought of that monster from her mind and looked up to the sweet man before her, knowing if she wanted something more than just friendship from him she would have to be the one to make it happen. And the very thought of it terrified her. What if he didn't feel the same..? What if he only saw her as his brother's wife..? What if he only considered her a good friend..? So many what-ifs... And even if he did hold any affection for her, which she sometimes thought... or was it hoped she saw in his smile and gaze and felt in the warmth of his embrace... she knew he would not think himself good enough for her. He was too tied up in the fact that he was the bastard son of a lord to ever acknowledge what he had to offer, he was decent and honourable, kind and sweet1 and capable of so much more than he gave himself credit for.</p><p>After noticing her shake off the unpleasant shiver, Jon broke the silence, but the awkwardness still remained. "Are you okay... do you need another fur?</p><p>Giving him a small smile, (YN) shook her head, "No... just an unpleasant thought... that's all." Turning to Pip, she adjusted his saddle, not wanting to lie to Jon, but not wanting him to question her any further either. In the time since arriving at Castle Black, she had not spoken about her unfortunate crossing with the new heir to Winterfell, one, because she simply didn't want to spend time thinking about the monster... and two, because she knew it would upset Jon too much. Besides, she had been lucky enough to get away, although that thought did not bring her much comfort. Ramsay, she knew, was the type of man who would not take kindly to her escaping his vile grip and he was likely to take out his anger and frustrations on some other poor innocent soul instead, the very thought bringing another horrible chill rolling down her spine.</p><p>Looking back to Jon, she noticed how his expression fell slightly and as he turned towards his horse she wondered whether he thought she was upset by Davos' words. Not wanting him to jump to the wrong conclusion she reacted without thinking, her own actions taking her completely by surprise.</p><p>Jon felt a little dejected... though he didn't know what else he expected. Of course, she wasn't cold, she was clearly uncomfortable by Davos' comments. 'Lovebirds,' what was Davos thinking. Turning around, he too busied himself with his saddle as he heard yet another small sigh escape (YN)'s mouth. Maybe he heard wrong the other day... maybe she didn't love him at all... maybe it was his brother... her husband, that she dreamt about and not him. Feeling the centre of his chest burn with heartbreak, he was taken by surprise when he felt (YN)'s warm touch taking his hand from the saddle. Then reaching across she grabbed his other hand and placed them both gently at her sides, the curve of her waist under his fingertips drawing a sharp breath into his chest. Next came her palm, resting softly against his cheek, her shaking fingers lightly caressing his beard before making their way around to tangle amongst his dark curls. With a deep breath, he looked into her vivid (EC) eyes, finding them struggling to hide their vulnerability as she slowly pulled on the edge of his cloak, inching his lips towards hers. Every feature on her perfect face heavy with uncertainty at how her touch would be received.</p><p>Time almost stood still a moment, unable to comprehend how she could be so unsure of his reaction, 'How could she possibly believe he wouldn't want this?' Caught between a million thoughts, Jon could barely react. What he thought would only ever be a dream... a blissful reflection that would only ever live in his imagination was somehow unfolding, leaving his head in a useless state of shock and his body failing to react. Failing to react... until the moment their lips finally connected. Still pulling gently upon his cloak, (YN) untangled her fingers from his hair, bringing her hand around to rest firmly at the side of his neck, the heat of her touch feeling better than he ever could have imagined. And when their lips finally met, Jon instinctively reacted... he knew he shouldn't... (YN) deserved better than him, but he no longer had the strength to hold back... now that she so willingly wanted to show him affection. Just one touch of her lips was all it took before he found his grip tightening around her waist, pulling her impossibly close. Sliding an eager, yet gentle hand up along the curves of her side, he tenderly cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing softly across the soft skin of her cheek as his mouth moved urgently, yet tenderly against hers.</p><p>Moving both hands to her face he gently cradled her cheeks, reluctantly pulling away for a necessary breath, but her expression was well worth the sacrifice. The smile gracing her lips was the single most beautiful thing the gods had ever created, it was shy and relieved, elated and surprised and the way the corner of her bottom lip was caught between her teeth was utterly adorable. Resting his forehead and the tip of his nose to hers, he closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin when she broke the easy silence by softly speaking his name, "Jon..?"</p><p>Moving his head back just enough to take in her gaze, he replied with a simple, "Aye..?"</p><p>Losing her hands beneath his cloak, (YN)'s fingertips wrapped around the straps of his tunic, noticing how she internally fought with herself to speak. "I have wanted to do that for some time now... and when you died, I cursed myself for not being strong enough to admit sooner."</p><p>Jon's smile was hard to contain and words were hard to find, only able to respond with another kiss. This time it was softer... less urgent, but in no way was it any less satisfying and when he pulled his lips from hers he found the words to make an admission of his own, his voice quiet and sincere. "I have wanted to do that from the very moment you stepped off the carriage at Winterfell."</p><p>Gripping her hands tighter around the straps of his tunic she pulled him closer, burying her face against his chest. And when she finally lifted her gaze back to his, she spoke, her eyes glistening with relief, "Thank the gods..."</p><p>With a little chuckle, he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, squeezing her lovingly against him, his whole body feeling light with joy and wonder. The one thing he had most wanted in the world for so long now... was this... and he could barely believe the day had finally come... that it had even come at all. And for a precious moment that he had wished for... hoped for... and imagined almost every night from the day she unknowingly stole his heart, it did not disappoint.</p><p> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Davos first made his way back to the stables he expected to find it empty, hoping his little effort at matchmaking had both Jon and (YN) at least one step closer to admitting they were made for one another. However, reaching the entrance he stopped suddenly, a smile spreading from ear to ear. The two people in question had not even left for the short horse ride to the wildling camp. There they stood arm in arm, their lips locked together in a long-awaited kiss, leaving Davos feeling just the tiniest bit smug and proud of himself. Not wanting to disrupt their private moment, he quietly turned on his heels and walked away, still smiling to himself, 'Looks like I have time for another ale.' Yet now as he tethered his horse to a tree and made his way through the camp, it was a completely different story. Over in the distance he could see them sitting with the elders around the fire, their faces serious and as he neared the heavy tone of their voices travelled to his ears. And he knew the time for affection and feelings had been put aside... it was time to get back to business.</p><p>Joining the group by the fire, Davos greeted everyone good morning, giving (YN) a wink as he spoke, "Ah... sorry I'm a little late... the morning got away from me." Looking back to (YN), he could see her features holding the breath of a smile as she snuck a sideways glance at Jon, as he too returned the gesture. The sweet moment not going unnoticed by Tormund, who eye them suspiciously, but before any questions could be asked by the boisterous wildling, Davos clapped his hands together and spoke again, "So what have I missed?"</p><p>Jon noticing Tormund's curious reaction was the first to answer, adverting his eyes from his redheaded friend, he cleared his throat, "Well... not much really... we haven't been here all that long ourselves." Once again, Tormund watched the pair of them like hawks his eyes squinting when he noticed (YN) nibble on her bottom lip, her complexion turning a shade darker under his scrutiny, but still he remained silent as Jon continued to speak. "(YN) just finished explaining, that now I'm not Lord Commander it wouldn't be safe for the Free Folk to stay here in the lands of the gift. Especially when we will be gone... trying to raise an army to fight the army of the dead."</p><p>Davos nodded his head, when one of the elders looked to (YN), his voice holding an underlying respect, "Where should we go then?"</p><p>(YN) took a long breath, unsure as to how they would react to her proposal, yet she came straight out with it, leaving Davos impressed by her confidence, "My home... Mountainbreak." The elder's backs stiffened a little, surprised by the suggestion, but (YN) spoke on before they uttered a word, "At least you will be on the right side of the wall and far enough away from the rest of Westeros, that I don't think they will bother you." Then gesturing to herself and Jon, she added, "And with all your warriors absent... helping us, I think it's the safest place for your people to be."</p><p>After some discussions amongst themselves, Tormund turned to (YN), "Your people... the Mountain Clans... your father, your brother... they have been fighting off our raids for years. They will not want us there settling on their lands." </p><p>(YN) nodded her head, "Yes... they may have a few words to say at first... but I know they will come around. My brother is the Lord now... and he is a good and reasonable man... just like my father was... I know once he hears my reasons for bringing you, he will see the sense in it." Tormund already looked to be on board, requiring little more convincing, but (YN) continued regardless, "The clansmen respect him too... and they will honour his wishes."</p><p>Jon smiled to himself. Yes, he was sure the clansmen respected her brother, he was both good and honourable, but (YN) was selling her own worth a little short, recalling one of the many conversations he had with Angus. The Hardy's were by far the most powerful and respected mountain clan and being the only grandchild... the only living descendant... of their beloved leader, a line which stretched back thousands of years, meant she was held in high regard amongst them all. And even though a new line of Hardy's now sat at its head she was still the favourite amongst the clans. And Jon could still remember word for word what Angus had told him, leaving him in no doubt they would agree to her proposal. 'My father and I may have been the Lords of Mountainbreak... but my mother... my stepmother and my sister... they were adored. The clansmen would follow them to the ends of the earth if they asked.'</p><p>Looking across to Tormund, he too looked as if he would follow her to the ends of the earth and the other elders didn't look too far behind. And it was then Jon realised, the free folk had found their new leader, knowing without a doubt... they would follow her into any battle. And Tormund only confirmed his thoughts when he spoke. Taking a quick glance around the fireplace, Tormund found no protester's amongst his people, then turning to (YN) he nodded his head, "Okay then... Mountainbreak it is."</p><p>Jon stood up and offering (YN) his hand he helped her to her feet, before turning to Tormund, "Do you think you can be ready to leave in two days"</p><p>"Aye, there's not much to organise... we came here with nothin'... we can leave with nothin'." Then leaning down to Jon's ear, Tormund's eyes flittered across to (YN) before settling back on Jon, "Somethin's going on with you two... I can tell... the pair of you have been acting strange all mornin'."</p><p>Ignoring his wildling friend, Jon cleared his throat, "Two days it is, then..." Luckily for Jon, he was saved from further scrutiny when in the distance came the single blow of a horn, heralding the arrival of a visitor at the wall.</p><p>Instantly, Jon's thoughts travelled to Castle Black, 'Who could it be? They weren't expecting anybody.' Before long, he began walking towards his horse, eager to find out who just arrived, both (YN) and Davos following suit. Grabbing on the reins of his horse, he spun back around to Tormund, "You should come too, maybe it's more free folk."</p><p>Agreeing with a nod of his head, Tormund jumped up on one of the few horses the Watch had provided them with. He wasn't much of a rider, in fact, he had only ever ridden a horse a handful of times and he didn't think it was free folk knocking on the gates, as far as he knew all of them had been at Hardhome. Nevertheless, something told him he needed to be there... that he wouldn't want to miss out on seeing these new arrivals.</p><p> ---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) couldn't explain it, but she felt as if the new arrivals were important, but all the same, there was unease swimming at the bottom of her stomach making her feel as though they would bring along with them bad news. Distracted by her own thoughts, she rode ahead of everyone, not realising until she turned back to speak to Jon, finding him and both Tormund and Davos far behind. Slowing down she waited impatiently for them to catch up, backtracking to meet them halfway, her smile apologetic when they met up, "Sorry Tormund, I forgot that you've never really ridden before."</p><p>With a dismissive huff, Tormund smirked, "Argh... by the time I get to Mountainbreak, you'll be covered in the snow from my horse's hooves."</p><p>Cantering alongside him, she laughed, inwardly amused at how awkward he looked on his horse, his body stiff, jolting up and down with every movement of the horses back. If he didn't learn to loosen up she doubted he would be able to walk by the time they arrived at Mountainbreak. "Are you challenging me, Tormund Giantsbane?"</p><p>With his features light and mischievous, Tormund responded, "Aye... but I might need a few lessons from you, first."</p><p>Looking at him which arched brows, she retorted, "And why would I help the competition?"</p><p>Turning his torso to face her, he smirked and let go of the reins spreading his arms out before her, "Because look at me... I need all the help I can get," then losing his balance he almost fell from the horse, but quickly saved himself when he grabbed the reins, "See... what did I tell you?"</p><p>All of them laughed, Tormund included, (YN) responding with a flippant tone, "Well... maybe I'll give you a few tips... so you can at least get to Mountainbreak in one piece."</p><p>Before long they were walking through the gates of Castle Black, getting down from his horse first, Jon handed the reins to the stable hand, "I heard the horn... our visitors... are they from north or south of the wall?"</p><p>"South... Lord Comm... I mean Jon... they have been taken through to the hall."</p><p>By now, the others stood behind him as another hand came to help collect the horses, when Jon asked another question, "Who are they?"</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, the stable hand replied, " Not sure... some pretty redhead, a huge blonde woman... and her squire."</p><p>(YN)'s heart jumped... a huge blonde woman... the only woman she knew who fit that description was Brienne of Tarth. And the last time she saw her, Catelyn was sending her on her way to King's Landing to deliver Ser Jaime to the Lannister's in exchange for a certain redheaded Stark. But Castle Black hadn't heard anything about Sansa since she went missing after Joffrey fell dead on his wedding day. Subconsciously, (YN) rested her hand against Jon's arm... unknowingly whispering Sansa's name.</p><p>Jon's head flipped towards her, his eyes holding the same breath of hope she was sure he could see in hers. Without delay, both of them rushed off to the hall, leaving Tormund and Davos following behind, not nearly in as much of a rush, Tormund gesturing to the impatient pair with a flick of his head, "Somethin's happened between those two...I know it."</p><p>It wasn't a question, but Davos smirked all the same, Tormund was clearly curious as to whether Davos knew something that he didn't, his intense and scrutinising expression giving away his intentions. Nevertheless, even though Davos knew exactly what had transpired between the two Lovebirds, he remained silent on the subject, only shrugging his shoulders and replying, "Your guess is as good as mine, Tormund."</p><p>The wildling eyed him suspiciously, unconvinced by the Onion Knight's answer, but as he stopped before the doors of the hall, he mumbled more to himself rather than the man beside him, "I'll find out before the day is through."</p><p>Jon burst through the doors... his hand grabbing onto one's edge, holding it open as (YN) quickly followed behind, both of them eager to discover who stood on the other side. At first, all he saw was the back of a giant woman, her size making her hard to miss, bigger than most men with a head of blonde hair, shorter and fairer than he had ever seen on any woman. Beside her, stood a much shorter man and even though he was a little old, Jon assumed it could only be the squire the stable hand had mentioned. At the heavy creak of the iron hinges, they both turned around... a gap forming between the two of them, leaving his eyes to fall upon the third and final visitor. A girl, no, a woman... standing in front of the fire... looking exhausted, ragged, a little dirty... and much older than he remembered. But there was no mistaking the red-headed figure who stared almost disbelievingly back at him... it was Sansa... his long lost sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Part 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: (YN) has second thoughts about raising an army to fight the dead and Sansa confronts her about her meeting with Ramsay in the woods near Hornwood Castle.</p><p>Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: Some angst and mentions of mistreatment towards women.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With her thoughts lost in another world, (YN) stared blankly out her chamber window. Not that there was anything to see, the night was dark and starless and the moon failed to deliver any light, caught behind a mass of heavy clouds. Not even the flickering torches from the courtyard below caught her attention, her mind revolving around the events of earlier that day. Seeing Sansa beside the fire in the hall had been such a wonderful surprise, up until now she had been missing, no one knew if she was alive or dead, at least not at Castle Black anyway. And the very sight of Jon embracing his long lost sibling was a moment she will never forget. After giving them a moment to reconnect, she walked to Jon's side and was taken by surprise when Sansa locked eyes on her, dropping her arms from Jon she threw them around (YN), her voice strangely emotional, "The rumours are true... you're here."</p><p>Releasing from the embrace, (YN) nodded her head and smiled, "Yes, I arrived here a little while back now," Then taking Sansa's hands, she spoke again, "It's so good to see you... we've had no word of you here... where have you been?"</p><p>Taking a small step back, Sansa's expression fell, her eyes darting between both Jon and (YN), "You don't know...?" Silence fell upon their lips, sensing Sansa's unease, only shaking their heads in reply. Swallowing thickly, her gaze fell to the ground, before looking back up, "After Aunt Lysa died... Little Finger took me to Winterfell..." (YN)'s chest compounded at Sansa's words, her breaths growing shallow... dreading to hear what would follow, "He handed me over to the Bolton's... to marry Ramsay."</p><p>(YN)'s arms dropped to her sides, her feet taking an involuntary step backwards. Feeling the colour drain from her face, she stared at Sansa, an audible intake of air passing her lips, not even daring to imagine the hells that depraved creature had dragged her through. Wanting to disbelieve Sansa's words, she shook her head and looked to Jon... and even though his features were shocked and upset, he looked to (YN), perplexed by her strange reaction.</p><p>Bringing her thoughts back to the present, (YN) moved her gaze from the dark nothingness of the cold night sky and turned to stare at the quill and parchment sitting at the table, waiting impatiently for her to come and fill it with words. In just a couple of days, they were due to leave for Mountainbreak and she needed to send word to her brother, to at least give him some warning and explanation as to why she would soon turn up with countless wildling trailing behind her. But something held her back... her thoughts now stuck on Jon and Sansa's conversation from earlier that evening. Well, it wasn't really a conversation, it was more of a disagreement, which at the time she choose to stay out of. After sharing the nightmare of Hardhome with Sansa, Jon told her of their plans to take the wildlings to Mountainbreak, before endeavouring to raise an army to fight the dead. At first, Sansa remained quiet, nodding her head at all the right moments, but the more Jon spoke the more restless she became, finally speaking out when Jon mentioned they planned to leave in just a couple of days.</p><p>Standing up, Sansa moved across the room, before turning to face Jon, "Yes, your right... we need to raise an army to fight this... Night King, but first we need to go home... Winterfell is ours... the North is ours and Arya's and Bran's and Rickon's, wherever they are." Then taking a step back towards him, her expression strengthened, "It belongs to our family... And we have to fight for it."</p><p>Jon stood to his feet, astonished, "No... there's no time... you have no idea what we're facing... we need to prepare." Closing his eyes a moment, he sighed, his voice losing volume as he continued, "If we don't win this battle... there will be no North to fight for."</p><p>Sansa remained determined, unwilling to back down, "And if we don't take back the North, we will never be safe... I want you to help me... but I'll do it myself if I have too."</p><p>It was at this point, the wheels in (YN)'s head began turning, but she needed some time to herself to think things through. And realising this was a discussion that would not be easily resolved, she took a step towards the siblings, clearing her throat to gain their attention, "I think this talk should wait until tomorrow... You haven't seen each other in years... one more day won't hurt." Gesturing to the pitcher on the table, she spoke again, her face giving a slight grimace, "Why don't you both have a couple of those god awful ales and just catch up... I think I'll head to my chamber for a while." Taking Sansa's hand, (YN) gave it a squeeze, "I'm so glad your safe... and I'm so happy you're here..." Sansa smiled softly, wishing (YN) goodnight but she could sense Sansa had more to say... just not in front of Jon. So returning her smile, she added, "If you need anything... I'm just at the end of the passage by your room." Then turning her attention to Jon, she fought the impulse to brush away the lonely curl which escaped the tie holding back his hair. Tying it back was a new thing she had only noticed him do since Melisandre brought him back to her. And as much as she loved to see his dark curls framing his handsome face she had to admit this new look was not completely lost on her.</p><p>So keeping her restless fingertips busy at the edge of her tunic, she smiled instead and bid him goodnight, before turning on her heels to leave. Though, she stopped the moment her feet touched the floor of the hallway when Jon called her name, "Lady (YN)..." Lady...? The formality sounded so strange coming from his lips and she knew he only did it for his sister's benefit. Slowly she turned around to see him standing before her in the doorway, his dark eyes concerned and searching her own for any clue as to why she wanted to leave, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "Are you okay... Are you unwell..? Have-"</p><p>Glancing over Jon's shoulder, (YN) found Sansa failing to look preoccupied as she stoked the already blazing fire, her eyes fixed on the flames but her ears tilted towards them. Smiling to herself, she kept her words simple, but allowed her itching fingertips to remove that lonely curl from Jon's forehead, before resting her palm upon his chest, "I'm fine... really... I just need to head to my chamber and write that letter to Angus." Then just to assure him there were no regrets from their moment in the stables that very morning, she reached her hand up to his cheek and ran her thumb along his soft stubble, her lips speaking without sound, "I'll speak with you later." And after biding them both goodnight, she left, her head already swimming in thoughts... rethinking and reassessing their entire plan to fight the army of the dead.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Still staring at the empty parchment, (YN)'s thoughts slowly began to fall into place. Sansa wanted to take back the North for her family... and take Winterfell back from the barbaric hands of House Bolton... and why shouldn't she? There was no doubt in her mind of the horrible and unthinkable things that monster would have forced upon her... and Sansa deserved her justice. And the only justice suitable for men like Ramsay and his treasonous father was for their cold lifeless bodies to end up on a nameless pile of burning sticks and ash.</p><p>With a small sigh, (YN)'s gaze travelled to the stone wall beside her, where on the other side she imagined Jon sitting at the end of his bed, his hair now free of its tie and falling loosely around his brooding features. She imagined him running his fingers through that mess of dark hair, before running his hands down the length of his face, spending far too much time thinking about the disagreement he had with Sansa. But (YN) knew he would ride his way to Winterfell tomorrow if he had any idea of the sadistic treatment his sister undoubtedly endured at the hands of Ramsay. Unknowingly, (YN) ran her own fingers through her hair and straightened out her tunic, before taking a deep breath and making her way towards her door, her head running through the words she would say in an effort to change his mind. But as her palm wrapped around the latch she jumped lightly at the unexpected sound of footsteps in the hallway and the soft tap of knuckles against the old splintered door.</p><p>With her hand already on the latch, she opened it, seeing Sansa's surprised face on the other side, her voice apologetic, "I'm sorry... you're on your way out... I can come back later."</p><p>Shaking her head, (YN) smiled warmly and stood aside, gesturing for Sansa to come in, "No... it's fine... please, come in... it's nothing that can't wait." (YN) watched Sansa make her way to the middle of the room, taking in its ample surrounds, knowing it was much bigger than the tiny room Jon provided her with. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to Sansa's side and spoke again, "It's the Lord Commander's quarters... Jon set me up in here when I arrived... He wouldn't take no for an answer... I think he wanted to-"</p><p>"To keep his depraved brothers from your door," Sansa finished (YN)'s sentence for her. Then turning to face her she smiled softly... a fondness held in her eyes when she spoke of her brother, " I dare say, that is why he put me in the room beside him."</p><p>Moving to the small table beside her bed, (YN) poured them both a water, passing Sansa a cup she gestured to the chair beside the fire, "You know him too well."</p><p>Settling herself into the seat Sansa held the cup tight within her hands, her fingertips rubbing along the rough clay surface of the rim, "I was so cruel to him growing up... I was horrible... I'm lucky he wants me here at all."</p><p>"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sansa... you were young... just a child." (YN) looked at the woman before her... the young naive girl she remembered from years ago was gone... long gone. In her place sat a beautiful Lady, who although was still young in years, had seen and experienced far too much cruelty to remain the innocent and naive girl that left Winterfell. Sitting down on the chair opposite her, (YN) spoke again, "You've changed... we've all changed... besides, Jon is not the type of person to hold a grudge... you're his sister and he loves you." After a short silence, Sansa shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking as though she wanted to say something but didn't know how. In the hopes of putting her at ease, (YN) leaned forward in her chair and even though she had a fair idea of what would come next, she asked, her voice gentle and encouraging, "What is it..? You know you can ask me anything."</p><p>Reaching across to the table, Sansa put down her cup, her hands now fidgeting in her lap, "It's Ramsay... I want to know if he hurt you, when... when he found you in the woods?" Then gauging (YN)'s reaction, she re-adjusted herself in the seat and continued, "I could tell by your reaction earlier that he was speaking the truth when he spoke of stumbling across you in the woods."</p><p>(YN) guessed right, it was Ramsay she wanted to speak about, even so, just the mention of his name had her subconsciously stiffening her back. And even though she half expected this conversation... she was still somewhat surprised that Ramsay had mentioned their meeting at all. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and began speaking, "I have to admit... I didn't think he would speak of our meeting... I thought he would be too proud to admit that he let me get away."</p><p>With her bottom lip tight between her teeth, Sansa shook her head, "Oh... he never did talk about it... to anyone... It was only when he would come and visit me at night with a few too many ales under his belt, that his mouth would run away from him" For just a split second Sansa's expression faltered as if a horrifying memory suddenly resurfaced, but it was gone as quickly as it arrived, "He told me how he stumbled upon you near Hornwood Castle... You left quite the impression on him."</p><p>Looking to Sansa's lap, (YN) noticed how her fidgeting hands twisted the fabric of her dress so tight, that the tips of her poor fingers were turning white. Leaning across, she placed her hand over Sansa's. "You don't need to do this, Sansa... You don't need to speak about that monster... I was lucky... I got away before... before he had a chance to hurt me... the way I know he has hurt you." Then taking both of Sansa's hands in hers, she spoke again, "He will get what he deserves... I will make sure of that."</p><p>Getting to her feet, Sansa walked to the middle of the room before spinning around, her eyes and voice urgent, "No... you can't ever be near him... He is obsessed with you... and he will not let you escape him a second time." With a deep breath, she continued, her voice full of warning, "He would whisper in my ear all the things he wanted to do to you... that he would kill any man who dared look at you... that you were his and his alone... his... his Queen."</p><p>(YN) moved to stand before Sansa, gently wrapping her hands around her elbows, "I knew what Ramsay wanted from me the moment I first heard him speak... and I soon realised he was not the type of man who would rest until he found me again." Straightening her back, (YN) defiantly lifted her chin, making sure Sansa heard every following word. "But he will not have me cowering in the corner... He will pay for everything he has done to you and every other countless person who has fallen victim to his sadistic ways." (YN) fell silent a moment, a look of guilt flashing across her features, remembering how close she had been to shooting an arrow between his brows. Heavy with regret her eyes dropped to the floor, her voice torn up as she slowly returned her gaze to Sansa's, "I'm sorry Sansa. He was right there... unconscious on the ground... I was so close to putting an arrow between his eyes... but there was no time... his companion returned with a hound... and-"</p><p>Sansa closed her eyes a moment and shook her head, "Look who's being too hard on themselves now... you did what you had to do to escape... I'm just relieved to know you got away... before he had the chance to-"</p><p>Sansa's voice trailed off, but (YN) needed no end to the sentence... she knew exactly what she was trying to say. Taking both their cups she tipped the water into an empty pot and proceeded to fill them with the wine that sat untouched on the table. Handing Sansa one, she smiled sheepishly, her expression already showing signs of distaste, "It's just as bad as the ale... actually, I think it's probably worse... but we both need something a little stronger... don't you think?" Smiling, Sansa nodded her head and (YN) raised her cup in a casual toast, her mind made up and determined to get Sansa not what she wanted, but what she needed, Winterfell and the North back in the hands of the Starks. "Let's drink to the North and to your childhood home... and the day they both return to the fold of your family."</p><p>Clinking their glasses together Sansa's eyes softened, "It's still your family too, you know..." (YN)'s heart lightened, warmed by the sentiment, but it was Sansa's following words that brought a fluster of heat to her complexion. "Besides... I think before long you will officially join our family for a second time... You know he loves you... don't you?"</p><p>Dropping her gaze to the floor, (YN) couldn't help but grin, unable to utter any kind of response and even though it was hardly a declaration of love from Jon's lips, she couldn't hold back the feeling of joy that one little sentence had given her. Eventually, she lifted her gaze back to Sansa and asked, "Do you really think so...?"</p><p>Sansa almost scoffed, "He has loved you since the day he met you... I was just a silly ignorant little girl... and still, I could tell." Then barely even blinking her eyes, she spoke again, "And you love him too..."</p><p>There was no point saying otherwise... because it was true... she did love Jon. It just felt wrong admitting it to the sister of her dead husband... but Sansa immediately picked up on (YN)'s hesitation and added without judgement, "Robb loved you... and he loved Jon... I know he would have wanted this, he would be happy for you... happy for you both." Then lifting the cup to her mouth, Sansa took a large mouthful of wine, barely managing to contain herself from spitting it across the floor, her expression almost one of pain.</p><p>Cupping her palm across her mouth, (YN) tried in vain to stifle her laughter, but it broke free the moment she lifted her hand to speak, her words breaking through a fit of giggles, "I did... try... to... warn you!"</p><p>Sansa was laughing now too, "Yes, you did... but a little reminder wouldn't have hurt." Once again, her features softened, her laugh fading to a quiet voice, "Thank you, (YN)... for understanding I need to return home... for understanding the North needs to return to our family." Lifting the cup again, Sansa braced herself before taking another revolting mouthful of wine, her features twisting with disgust before she spoke again, "Now we just need to convince my brother."</p><p>Drawing a deep breath into her chest, (YN) gave a little smile, confident Jon would understand before the night was through. Nevertheless, as she looked to Sansa and gently nodded her head, she replied with just two simple and softly spoken words, "He will."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) had been wrong, Jon wasn't waiting in his room for her like she thought, though he had been easy to find. All she had to do was follow the sound of Tormund's bellowing voice as she made her way through the hallways of Castle Black. Stopping at the entrance of the hall she found Jon almost backed into the corner, a small smirk gracing his lips and an ale in his hands. Before him stood Tormund, holding a horn of sour goats milk, desperately trying to pry information from him... information about the two of them... information he had been trying to gather since their meeting that very morning at the camp. But Jon, ever the gentleman, would not kiss and tell.</p><p>Emptying the sour milk into his mouth, Tormund wiped the back of his hand over his beard and gave a little huff, "Come on... just bloody tell me... I'm gonna find out." Still in the doorway, (YN) laughed quietly, Tormund was behaving like an impatient child and Ser Davos who sat at the table beside them watched on with a knowing smirk. (YN)'s heart warmed at the thought of his little intervention in the stable, without him, who knows how long it would have been before something happened between her and Jon.</p><p>Taking a couple of steps into the hall, her entrance was announced by the doors when they shut loudly behind her, the men's heads snapping up to meet her. Even from across the room Jon welcomed her with the sweetest smile, though his eyes clearly pleaded to be rescued from his relentless redheaded friend... and no sooner did Tormund clap eyes on her, did he yell out at the top of his voice, "Ah... Finally..! Somebody who's gonna' tell me what's goin' on."</p><p>Making her way across to them, (YN) knew very well she was going to put the poor man out of his misery, but not before she had a bit of fun of her own. And after a couple of helpings of that deplorable wine with Sansa, she was feeling a little more playful than usual. Reaching their sides, she greeted them all, her expression somewhat perplexed as she looked to Tormund and spoke, "What's going on..? What do you mean... Who's going to tell us what..?"</p><p>Tormund rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up in harmless frustration... leaving (YN) glad he had emptied the sour milk into the safe confines of his belly, otherwise, they all would have been wearing it. "Ugh... Not you too."</p><p>Shaking her head in mock confusion, she spoke again, "Whatever do you mean, Tormund?"</p><p>Waving his finger, first in hers and then in Jon's direction, Tormund continued to rattle on, "You and him... somethin's happened... you've both been actin' strange all day... and I wanna know what's goin' on." Then pointing his finger to Davos, he added, "and this one's in on it too."</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders slightly, (YN) raised her brows, "Well... I don't know... nothing strange is going on... Maybe it's just your imagination getting away from you." Then without skipping a beat, she turned to Jon, his features clearly amused by her teasing, "Jon... could I have a word..? There's something I need to speak to you about."</p><p>With a smile, he nodded his head and took a step towards her, but she did not turn and lead the way from the hall, nor did she wait for Jon to offer his arm. Instead, she reached across and grabbed his hand in hers, knowing that Tormund was watching them like a hawk. And just so it couldn't be mistaken for an innocent gesture, she brought her other hand across to place on top, lightly caressing her thumb over his knuckles, before pulling him in and wrapping her arm snuggly around his elbow. For just a moment Jon was surprised, yet he soon caught on and without a backwards glance to Tormund, he began walking from the room, but not before tenderly moving a lock of wayward hair from (YN)'s forehead.</p><p>Nothing but silence came from behind as they walked away from the normally very vocal wildling and without turning to look, (YN) imagined him standing there with his mouth open wide. But finally, there came an end to the silence when just for good measure Jon wrapped his arm around the small of her back, bringing forth a loud clap that echoed around the hall, followed by Tormund's enthusiastic shout, "Ah... I knew it." And as their feet reached the passageway, he called out again, "It's about bloody time... Don't know what took ya's so long." Stopping in the passage just a few feet from the doorway, they could still hear him talking to Davos, "I told you I'd find out before the day was through?"</p><p>Laughing, (YN) rested her forehead against Jon's chest, as he spoke between his chuckles, "What brought that on?"</p><p>(YN) lightly shrugged her shoulders, admitting the behaviour was very unlike her, "I don't know... I guess I'm not quite so reserved after a couple of wines."</p><p>Placing his finger under her chin, Jon lifted her gaze to his, his voice still amused, "I can't believe you willingly drank that awful stuff."</p><p>Breathing deeply, she shook her head, laughter still lacing her voice, "Neither can I... I should've had Tormund's goats milk instead, it was horrible... but Sansa and I needed something a little stronger than ale." After speaking Sansa's name the lightness faded from her features, suddenly remembering why she came looking for him in the first place and without a further word began leading him in the direction of her chambers.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"But there's no time... we need to gather men to fight the Night King... not the Bolton's." Jon stood before (YN) in her chamber, unsure as to why she had a sudden change of heart regarding their plans, she hadn't mentioned anything when he discussed it earlier with Sansa.</p><p>Taking a step towards him, her expression no longer held any of the playfulness she had shown down in the hall, her eyes were deep and serious and yet her complexion remained bright and flushed, the effects of the wine still lingering upon her cheeks. And even in the seriousness of the moment, he found himself distracted, until she spoke again, "Please, Jon... just hear me out... It makes sense to do it this way." Moving to sit on the end of her bed, she reached for his hand gesturing for him to come and sit beside her.</p><p>With her torso angled towards him, she began, her voice quiet but steady. "Right now the North belongs to the Bolton's... and while it remains in their hands, it will be almost impossible to raise army big enough to fight the dead." With a little breath she continued, her voice growing heavy, almost as if she were recalling an unpleasant memory, "Every day more and more Northerners are too scared to stand against them... and for good reason... they are cruel, cunning and barbaric. Those that refuse to submit, have their loved ones dishonoured and flayed before them." Jon remained silent... he had read the messages sent to Castle Black and Sansa confirmed them all earlier that day... but something about the way (YN) delivered the information had a cold chill running across his back. Sliding her hand across the fur between them, she rested it upon his, her eyes and voice gathering momentum. "But if we can gather enough men, it will give us a fighting chance to take back Winterfell and the North." Shifting in her spot she now faced him completely, "And yes, we may lose... but if by the grace of the gods we somehow win, the whole of the North will stand behind us when the real battle begins... I think it's the best option we've got." And almost as if she didn't intend to, she spoke again, her voice trailing off with each word, "And at least Sansa can get the justice she de.. deserves."</p><p>Jon looked to the floor for just a moment and took a deep breath, she was right... she was always right... but what did she mean about Sansa? The way she spoke, made it sound as if Sansa needed this more than just for the reasons she spoke of. Returning his gaze to hers, he felt the beat of his heart stagger, unable to brush away the growing feeling of unease in his chest as he repeated his thoughts out loud. "Your right... if we can win back the North... we might stand a fighting chance... But what did you mean about Sansa?" Biting her bottom lip, her expression grew hesitant and Jon brought his hand up to rest at the side of her cheek, "(YN), what is it?"</p><p>After a moment of deafening silence, he prompted her again and when she spoke it ignited a storm that intensified with every passing word. "Ramsay... I know how much of a monster he really is... He found me in the woods near Hornwood Castle... I was lucky... I got away... But I'm sure there are many that haven't... Sansa included." Every breath Jon took grew shorter and sharper, his body tensing with every pulse of his heart, her following words leaving it hard for him to think clearly. "He is vile and wicked... and I dare not think what he did to your sister... And he knows this is the only place she has to go and once the rumours of my arrival are confirmed... he will come looking for us both... of this, I'm sure."</p><p>Slipping his hand to the nape of her neck, he gently rested his forehead against hers, "Why did you not tell me?"</p><p>"I don't know... I guess I didn't want to waste time thinking about him until I had to..." Pulling her head back just enough to meet his gaze, she took a shallow breath, "But now I have to." Jon could not keep his eyes from her... yes, she had been hesitant to share this information... but she was not scared... and she was not upset... She was simply stating the facts as she saw them and even amongst the mess of fury and vengeance rolling around his head he was left amazed by her strength and composure. He had heard stories about the bastard of Roose Bolton, some he believed... some he couldn't comprehend... but he never even contemplated that someone could treat their own wife in the way (YN) suggested Ramsay treated Sansa. Nevertheless, he didn't doubt her for a single moment, she was yet to be proven wrong when it came to reading and understanding one's true intentions and nature.</p><p>Cupping both hands gently at the sides of her face, he felt that burning need to protect her flare. It was always there, but the very thought of a man like Ramsay coming to look for her... or his sister... to do unspeakable things them, fuelled the flames like never before, forging a relentless need for vengeance planted deep within his chest... A need for vengeance that would remain unsatisfied until the moment he hovered above Ramsay lying still and motionless in the dirt... where he belonged... his blood spattered across his own bruised fists as he drew every last breath from the monster's chest. Dragging his thoughts from the darkness, he slowly began to nod his head, his hands still at the sides of her face... still gentle, but firmer than before as if to affirm what he was about to say, his voice coming through far more fierce than he intended, "Looks like I'm going home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Part 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A letter arrives at Castle Black from Winterfell and (YN) finally arrives at Mountainbreak after years of absence, to reunite with her brother Angus.</p><p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Chapter Warnings: A descriptive letter from Ramsay, that's about it.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p><p>A/N: I'm changing the next chapter up a little bit. We will see the perspectives of a couple of other characters. My hope is that it will be a bit a refreshing change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon held the rolled parchment in his hands, as the pink wax seal of a flayed man stared silently back at him, delivered directly to Castle Black by House Bolton’s very own men. Every face around the table was silent too, as they waited for the words it held inside, knowing that whatever they were, they were bound to be unpleasant. Shifting the sealed band to the edge of the roll, Jon took it off completely and unraveled the parchment with both hands, his eyes simultaneously flickering to the bottom of the letter and across the name of the sender, Ramsay Bolton... followed by the title, ‘Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North’. With barely a noticeable reaction, he began to read the letter out loud, crumbling the edges of the parchment a little tighter within his grip with every line he read, falling silent halfway through as his eyes continued to read the disturbing and antagonistic words before him. And when Sansa asked him to continue, he unconvincingly fluffed over the ending, stating, “It’s just more of the same,” leaving Sansa with a fair idea of what words remained, but still she slipped the parchment from her brother’s fingers and finished the letter for him.</p><p>....................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow,</p><p>You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind and you have betrayed the North.<br/>Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see.<br/>Your wild brother Rickon is in my dungeon. His direwolf's skin is on my floor, come and see.<br/>I want my bride back and I want your brother’s wife. Send them to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers.<br/>Keep them from me and I will ride North to slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection.<br/>You will watch as I skin them living.<br/>You will watch as my dogs devour your wild brother.<br/>You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister.<br/>You will watch as I take your brother’s wife on the bed they once shared, come and see.<br/>Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see, bastard, come and see.</p><p>Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.</p><p>.......................................................................................................................................................................................</p><p>With a flick of the wrist, Sansa threw the letter to the centre of the table and looked to (YN) with eyes that were both unsurprised and somewhat vindicated. Even though Jon had already agreed to gather an army and head to Winterfell, she felt as if her arguments and reasons now had backing behind them... that this letter was proof of Ramsay’s sadistic desires and intentions. And after seeing how Jon reacted when she read out loud Ramsay’s threats about herself, Rickon and (YN), she knew nothing could hold him back now. There was a ferocity and intensity to his expression that left her certain he would not rest until Ramsay was lying cold in the ground and one look at his wildling friend told her, he was not far behind.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Jon repeated the last line of the letter, his voice slow and searing, “Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.”</p><p>Sansa nodded her head, never sounding more sure of anything, “His father’s dead... and Ramsay killed him... and now he has Rickon-.”</p><p>Jon interrupted Sansa, almost hoping if he said the words out loud they would be true, “We don’t know that.”</p><p>Without a second of silence, Sansa reacted, “Yes, we do.”</p><p>Up until that moment, (YN) had not said a word, her thoughts trailing off to a tender memory all but locked away in her heart... A memory triggered by Ramsay’s repulsive letter... a sweet memory of her and Robb wasting the morning away in their chamber... in their bed... a memory now tainted by the words of a monster. With a deep breathe she collected her distracted thoughts, too stubborn to allow that monster to strip her of her fond memories or let him antagonize the people she loves. Returning her gaze to the eyes around the table, she stood up and reached across to grab the parchment, giving it a little shake as she spoke, her voice strong and convincing. “This letter changes nothing... nothing at all.” Scrunching it into a ball, she threw it into the fire and looked to Jon... both her voice and expression softening, “He’s just trying to upset you... to make you angry, hoping you will march there tomorrow without a thought, undermanned and under-prepared so he can antagonize you into an easy slaughter.” With a glance in Sansa’s direction, she continued, “Sansa and I could have told you what was in that letter before you even opened it... Ramsay is cruel and wicked and he doesn’t play by the rules.”</p><p>Jon was quiet, every muscle in his body still tense from Ramsay’s words... words that were now just harmless ash upon the fire, nonetheless, their effects still lingered, only fuelling his already unquenchable need to rid the world of the new Lord Bolton. Taking a deep breath, he looked to them all, “We only have an army of two thousand, Ramsay has five. We are never going to be able to match those numbers... and he is better armed than we will ever be. Whether we go to Winterfell tomorrow or weeks from now, this will not be an easy battle.”</p><p>Sitting back down in her seat, (YN) agreed, “It won’t, but we still need to get the free folk to safety before we can think about any battle... and the more soldiers we can gather along the way, the better our chances will be.” Then shaking her head almost unnoticeably, her expression shifted, growing heavy with melancholy, speaking specifically to Jon, Tormund and Edd. “We’ve seen what’s coming for us... any army we can gather now will not stand a chance fighting it... but with luck on our side it might just be enough to defeat Ramsay.” Without realising (YN)’s hands curled into fists, pushing away the plate of food that sat before her, “And if we can defeat Ramsay, we will have all of the North to stand behind us... ready to fight for the living.” Before she spoke again a flicker of light brightened her eyes, her next words giving her some small level of satisfaction, “And if not... Ramsay will soon meet his end when the Night King comes to pay him a visit.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The trip to Mountainbreak had been a long one, but the end was finally upon them and (YN) couldn’t help but smile when the landscape around her grew familiar. The way the mountain ranges rose from the ground, with peaks sharper than knives that cut high into the sky, covered in countless numbers of trees with foliage weighed down by endless masses of pure white snow. Pulling her gaze from the horizon, she took a deep and satisfying breath and laughed to herself, she knew it was all in her head, but the air felt so much crisper, cleaner and lighter here. Hearing her little laugh, Jon looked to her, his own spirits lifting at the sight of her smile, “You’re happy this morning.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, just more of an observation, but she answered as if it was, “I’m just happy to be going home, even if it is only for a short while... I was starting to think I would never return... and we're so close now.”</p><p>Jon nodded his head, understanding completely. Even though a battle waited for him at Winterfell, there was still a part of him that could not wait to see those familiar walls and landscapes. “How far away are we?”</p><p>Steering Old Pip closer to Jon’s horse, she smiled fondly, pointing to the area off to the side, “Angus and I would come riding here all the time... so we are not far at all.” Then turning around, her eyes scanned across the long procession of Free Folk, the vast majority of them walking, “But on foot... I would say we are two or three hours away.”</p><p>Wishing he could reach across and take her hand that sat idly upon her thigh, Jon instead looked to her and smiled, giving his head a small nod. Since their first kiss a couple of weeks ago, they had barely been able to steal a private moment together. There was always a set of eyes upon them, especially Tormund... who would give them a knowing smirk and raise his brows suggestively, anytime they stood closer than a foot together. Even of an evening (YN) shared a tent with Sansa and the only time they spent alone, came when Sansa kindly made an excuse to pop outside for some fresh air. And now they were about to arrive at Moutainbreak... and the very idea of Angus learning about them, left his stomach-churning... surely her brother would not be happy with his only sister courting a bastard.</p><p>Breaking Jon from his own morose thoughts, (YN) turned around to Tormund, who sat directly behind them on his horse. Looking a much better rider since she spent the better half of a morning teaching him how to ride... enabling him to walk upright at the end of each day, “Tormund..?”</p><p>Looking at her expectantly, he replied with a simple, “Aye... what is it?”</p><p>With a thoughtful expression, she replied, as everyone within ears shot waited for her to continue, “Do you think you can lead the free folk from here... all you have to do is follow this road for a couple of hours... it will take you straight there.” Then turning to Jon, she gave him a small smile, before turning back to speak to both Tormund and Sansa, “I think it would be a good idea for Jon and I to ride ahead and arrive before anyone else... Even though I have already sent Angus a letter, I it would be far better for me to meet with him first..”</p><p>Both Tormund and Sansa nodded their heads, but Tormund was the one to speak, “Okay... but if they only hav’ta follow a track, why don’t we come too?”</p><p>By this time, (YN) had already given Old Pip a gentle kick on his hind, heading in the direction she had pointed out to Jon only a short moment ago, her features playfully dismissive and her tone jesting. “It’s fine, Tormund... Jon and I will go... You may be able to ride now, but you’ll never keep up.”</p><p>Biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling, she gave him a nod of her head and raced off, leaving Tormund to deal with everyone’s amusement. Though the unruly wilding was hard to offend and even harder to embarrass and instead of calling after her, he shrugged his shoulders and said, “Aye... she’s right... I could never keep up.” Then turning to Jon, he ushered towards her quickly shrinking form, with a wave of his hand, “You better hurry up... or she’ll leave you behind too.” Jon had already begun moving but laughed in response before racing off after her, leaving Tormund eyeing Brienne intensely, continuing with a suggestive tone and grin, “It’s true... I’m not much of a rider...” Then after a cheeky wink, he added, “But I am the best at many other things.”</p><p>Heading in the direction of her favourite childhood spot, (YN) smiled freely and took a deep breath of the mountain air, turning around to find Jon riding hard to catch up. Pulling on Pip’s reins, she slowed down to a trot and waited for him to reach her side, catching his sweet smile when he took in her carefree mood, the sentiment sending heat flashing across her frosty morning cheeks. Cantering along at an easy pace, Jon was the first to speak as his gaze travelled around the horizon, before settling back upon her face, “It really is beautiful here... I can see why you miss it”</p><p>Running a hand through her perfectly untamed hair, she gave him a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts, her lovely features shinning with reflection. “Before I left here, this was the only place I had ever known... and all I wanted to do was leave... to explore all of Westeros.” Stopping for a moment, her gaze settled upon a tiny little valley, not too far in the distance and yet it was almost completely hidden from view, “And I saw many beautiful places... but none compare to the spot just over there.” Lifting a hand from the reins, she pointed in the direction of her line of sight, before looking back to Jon, her head gesturing for him to follow, “Come on... let me show you.”</p><p>Still cantering along, (YN) steered Pip off to the side and eased the old boy into a gallop, leaving Jon to catch up once again. Heading in the direction of the small valley, her joy was unmistakable and Jon soaked up every minute of her happiness. Gods she rode well... even on her scruffy old horse and dressed in the worn black tunic of the Watch, she looked so graceful and her movements completely effortless. Nearing the valley, she turned Pip on his feet, very quickly changing direction and sweeping around in a big arc to Jon’s side and only then did he take a moment to pull his eyes from her form and take in his surrounds. The valley itself was beautiful. A tiny masterpiece covered in ice and snow, a gentle fall of rolling frozen pasture, sitting quietly amongst a landscape of sharp and rugged foothills, that in turn, gave way to a backdrop of even sharper more jagged mountain ranges. And yet, at its centre sat a miniature oasis, sheltered from it frozen surrounds, an even smaller valley within the valley, where his eyes were drawn to the most magnificent heart tree he had ever seen. Much to his surprise, the grounds around the tree remained green and free of ice and snow and the smaller trees surrounding it bore pretty little flowers and fruits. With a small shake of his head, Jon was perplexed, “It's beautiful... but how..? How are the trees free of frost and snow and bearing fruit..? It’s the longest and coldest winter we have seen in years.”</p><p>Slipping down from her horse, (YN) shrugged her shoulders, “No one knows... but no matter the season, this place remains the same.” With affection, she ran her hand down Pip’s snout, calling him a ‘sweet boy,’ before dropping his reins completely, knowing he would not wander far from her side. Jon dismounted too and stood beside his horse as she took just a few steps across to an apple tree, picking two perfect fruits from the lower branches. By this time Jon had reached her side, when she turned around and offered him one, adding, “They fruit all year round... I'm surprised there are so many here though... father would have Angus and I come pick the ripe ones almost every day... to either eat or preserve.” When Jon took the apple from her open palm, he noticed her high spirits falter for just a moment, before a fond smile touched the edges of her lips and her voice shifted with sentiment. “I can still hear father as if it was only yesterday, ‘Don’t forget to pick the fruit... in a place like this, nothing should go to waste.’” Reaching across, she took Jon’s free hand in hers and laughed softly as she turned and walked towards the heart tree, gently pulling him behind her. “He would say it all the time and Angus and I would just look at each other and roll our eyes... not that we ever let him see that.”</p><p>(YN)’s recollection brought forth a fond memory for Jon too, “That reminds me of my siblings, whenever father would say, ‘Nothing someone says before the word but really counts,’ he too would say it all the time... and get the same reaction.”</p><p>With a small nod of the head, (YN) smiled, “Hmmm... I remember him saying those very words to Arya once... It’s a good saying... and very wise.”</p><p>Jon was surprised when she moved to sit under the tree and tapped the ground beside her for him to do the same... though he couldn’t say he was very disappointed by the gesture. Crouching down, he sweetly picked a tiny twig tangled within her hair, before sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder, quietly amazed by the warmth radiating from the ground. Looking admiringly at his surrounds, he spoke, “It really is beautiful... I’m glad you brought me here.” Then turning to her, he smirked, his eyes a little sheepish... an automatic response to the word he was about to use, “But... but shouldn’t we head off if you want to make it to Mountainbreak before everyone else?”</p><p>Now it was (YN)’s turn to look a little sheepish and he took delight in the way she nibbled on the inside of her cheek, an innocent flash of guilt passing over her stunning features, leaving him unable to keep his body from gravitating towards her. Jon waited patiently for a reply, as she slipped off her cloak... his eyes drawn to the silky bear skin of her collarbone, his fingertips growing restless to caress it. Clearing her throat, she began her explanation, “Well... I wasn’t fibbing when I said they have a two or three hour walk before them... but-“ Jon chuckled... there was that word again, “What I failed to mention is... we will be heading back a completely different way... a much shorter way.” And just to clarify that she wasn’t cruelly or intentionally sending them the long way, she added, “There isn’t a track the way we are heading... the terrain is far too difficult and to travel on foot would be near impossible.” Returning to her features was that adorable sheepish expression, her gaze lowering the tiniest bit, “I just thought it was the perfect excuse to steal you away for a while, we really haven’t had any time to ourselves.”</p><p>Dropping the apple to his lap, Jon took both hands and gently cupped her cheeks, his expression soft and thoughtful, as he replied, “No... we haven’t.” Then resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes, “And I’ve missed it.” (YN) escaped his gentle touch when she leaned back against the beautiful old tree, looking so at home there, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her fingertips restlessly fidgeted with the edge of her tunic. Without realising, Jon followed, his body lightly leaning against her chest, his only thought being to touch her lips with his. With a gentle pressure, his hand grabbed at the side of her neck, his fingers tangling amongst her (HC) hair, then leaning in he kissed her tenderly. (YN) responded ardently, her lips moving perfectly against his own, her eager response leaving his hand gripping just that little bit tighter at her neck and the beat of his heart accelerating.</p><p>When he pulled away, his hand trailed around to the front of her neck where her pulse flittered rapidly under his fingertips and her usually sweet and soothing eyes failed to hide what they truly yearned... knowing the very same image would be mirrored in his eyes too. Leaning in, he again pressed his mouth to hers... this time a little harder and imagined grabbing her around her waist, guiding her to the ground as they continued to kiss... Imagined his lips leaving a trail of tiny kisses along her collarbone and back up to her ear, before trailing down along her jawline, coming to meet the softness of her lips once more.</p><p>Jon realised his thoughts were getting away from him when he found his hand gripping around her waist and his other pulling her towards him by the small of her back, his whole body leaning into hers. And when she didn’t pull back or shy away, it made it all the more difficult for him to stop. But he had too... as beautiful and perfect as the setting was... and regardless of how much he wanted it... he didn’t want their first time to be a fleeting moment in the grass... she deserved more than that. So pulling away, he breathed deeply to regain some control of his chest and the look upon her face warmed him to his very bones, making it even harder for him to pull away. She wanted this as much as he did. With another deep breath, he took her hands and held them within his own, her expression falling in the most adorable way, as she too, took a deep breath to slow the rise and fall of her chest.</p><p>Running a thumb across the softness of her cheek, he smiled, somewhat awkwardly, “Shall we collect these apples and take them to your brother?”</p><p>Although (YN)’s expression was undeniably disappointed, she nodded her head, realising herself, that this was neither the time nor place. Running her hands across her flushed cheeks and through her hair, he found her once again biting on her bottom lip, “Yes... we really should.” And no sooner had the words left her mouth did her lips transform with a cheeky grin, leaving her eyes shining, “In a place like this... nothing... should go to waste.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>There it was... ‘Mountainbreak,’ her home, perched humble and proud atop of a foothill at the edge of all the glorious and familiar mountains of her childhood. (YN) felt like rubbing her eyes, just to make sure it was really there, so close to people she hadn’t seen in years... so close to Angus, who she was unsure she would ever see again. Just a short twenty more minutes and she would be there, but as she rounded a small bend her gaze was pulled from the beautiful and welcomed sight, falling upon a small gathering of tents. Tents that proudly donned her family’s snowy owl sigil, scattered across a frozen but generally well-sheltered meadow. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a few men wandering around the camp, setting up a small number of supplies, some carrying furs, others food and that was when her eyes stumbled upon a man standing between them all, giving the others direction. Squinting lightly, she whispered, “Angus..?” He must have been more than fifty yards away, but she was sure it was him. Turning to Jon, she noticed the same strain within his eyes, as he too studied the sight before him. Suddenly impatient, (YN) gave Pip a quick nudge to get him moving, speaking to Jon as she did so, “I think that’s Angus down there.” And without a further word, she was gone, leaving him behind and having to catch up for the third time that day.</p><p>Pushing Pip to a comfortable limit, she was at the edges of the camp in no time and Angus soon heard the pounding of the hooves across the frozen grass, looking up to see who was approaching. When he took in the sight of his sister, his arms dropped to his sides and the mallet he held his hands slipped from his fingers to the ground below, his legs almost breaking into a run. Jumping from Pip before she had even brought him to a complete stop, (YN) did break into a run, throwing herself into her brother's embrace. At first, both of them were silent, Angus holding her tight within his arms, his chin resting across the top of her head, but as Jon pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted, he could hear Angus’ heartfelt words. “Gods, it’s good to see you...”</p><p>Not quite willing to let go, (YN) moved her head back a little to look at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, “It’s good to see you too, Angus... I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Moving his hands to her upper arms, Angus held her back to take a good look at her, his voice strangely sentimental, “You look well, little sister... It seems as though you taken good care of yourself.” Then moving his eyes around her form, his face transformed with a smirk, “But, I’m not sure mother would have approved of your attire... nor would have father approved of that beautiful longsword attached to your hip.” As much as his lips and voice held amusement, (YN) could still see a lingering sadness carried upon his features when he mentioned their parents, leaving her wanting to bury her face in the comfort of his chest.</p><p>Instead, she swallowed her emotions and laughed lightly, “I know... but there isn’t exactly a chest full of dresses to choose from at Castle Black... I have only one dress to my name and it’s dull at best.” Then placing her hand around the hilt of her sword, her expression softened as she looked to Jon, the gesture not going unnoticed by her brother “And as for this, well... Jon is to blame... it was all his idea.”</p><p>Giving his sister a kiss to the forehead, he affectionately ran his hands down the length of her arms, before smiling and giving her own a gentle squeeze. Then turning his attention to Jon, Angus made his way over to stand in front of him, his expression unmistakably grateful as he spoke, “Thank you, Jon... for being there when I couldn’t... I can’t begin to think how I will ever repay you.”</p><p>Shifting his weight to his other foot, Jon shook his head, “There’s nothing to thank me for... nothing to repay...” One look into Jon’s eyes and Angus could tell, he meant every word he said... and something told him, he would continue to be there for (YN) for as long as she wanted him too. He could see the utter devotion Jon held in his eyes for her... hear it in his voice... And Angus couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of relief it gave him, taking Jon by surprise when he embraced him with a pat on the back, repeating quietly, “Thank you, Jon.”</p><p>Angus turned his attention back to his sister, when she called his name, her voice both curious and somewhat taken back, “This campsite... you did all this for the freefolk...? I never expected this... I thought we would be meet with some resistance at first.”</p><p>Moving to (YN)’s side, he smiled, as she wrapped her arm around his elbow, “Aye... After your letter arrived, I had to do something... You know... you have a way with words, little sister. You made for a very compelling argument.” Angus reached across and placed his hand over her arm at his elbow, before he continued, “Even the clan chieftains agreed without much of a fuss... No person, wilding or not, deserves the fate of which you described at Hardhome.” Then squeezing her arm, he looked to her, “I’m just glad you made it out of there in one piece.”</p><p>(YN) rested her head against her brother’s shoulder, not wanting to think about the inevitable. Even if they survived the battle against Ramsay, an even bigger and seemingly impossible battle awaited them... one that would make Hardhome look like a walk through a sunny meadow. Instead, she pushed it from her mind and patted his forearm, “Thank you for this, Angus...”</p><p>Clearing his throat, he took a small breath, “It’s not much... but there should be enough tents and furs for the sick and elderly and enough food for at least a couple of days.”</p><p>(YN) smiled again, “It’s far more than they are expecting... they will be grateful for all of it.”</p><p>Angus started walking, tagging (YN) along with him, Jon following to her other side, “We would have sent up more, but my banners will need them when we follow you to Winterfell.”</p><p>Stopping in her tracks, (YN) imagined after the blood bath of that horrible evening at The Twins, that there could not be many banners left to spare. Dropping her arms from around his, she turned to him and asked, “Don’t you need what men you have left, here?”</p><p>Angus shook his head, “I’ll leave just a few men in charge here... we don’t need to worry about wildings raids anymore and... well... the Ironborn are too busy fighting amongst themselves.” Before he spoke again, he placed his hands over her elbows and smiled gently, “Anyway... do you really think my men and I would stay here, while my sister heads to Winterfell to fight the Bolton’s... especially after I just got her back?” Shaking his head once more, he added, “That is never going to happen.” Then clapping his hands together to distract himself from his own emotions, Angus looked around the empty camp before returning his gaze back to both his sister and Jon, “So then... Where are all these Wildings you’ve been talking about?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Part 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Jon and (YN) find time alone hard to come by. And (YN) has her first brief encounter with Melisandre.</p>
<p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p>
<p>Chapter Warnings: Some angst, some fluff. Tormund's potty mouth.</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running the brush through her long red hair, Sansa was grateful to finally be properly clean again. After arriving at Castle Black, she had just a couple of days respite before having to head back out for another long journey, this time to Mountinbreak. And as her eyes travelled across to the mattress on her bed, she prayed it was as comfortable as it looked, because before long she would be back sleeping in a tent somewhere along a road on the way to another northern house. As her gaze continued to travel around the room, she smiled, it was small and quaint... but it was lovely. In fact, both the grounds around Mountainbreak and the castle itself was beautiful, nothing about it was grand or stately. It was humble and welcoming and as rustic as it was, it held undeniable charm. And then there was Lord Angus...</p>
<p>Until today, Sansa had never met the current Lord of Mountainbreak, he stayed behind to run the household when his parents and (YN) travelled to Winterfell all those years ago. And just the thought of him brought warm colour to the surface of her porcelain skin. Much like his childhood home, the Lord of Mountainbreak was humble and rustic, certainly not polished and manicured like the many lords of the south. But unlike his beautiful home, there was nothing quaint about him, he was tall and broad and very powerful looking, with a mess of dark wavy hair that fell aimlessly around his handsome features. His deep blue eyes were kind, framed by thick dark lashes............. Sansa stopped and shook her head, taking a breath to clear to her thoughts, trying to avoid thinking about the Lord of Mountainbreak... tried not to think about his warm smile or deep soothing voice and his unpretentious charm that sent flutters around her chest. This was no time for such thoughts... but at the same time, she couldn't deny the strange feeling of relief she felt when there was no Lady standing by his side as he greeted them in the courtyard. Instead, to his side stood (YN) and even though the siblings carried many different features, their similarities were undeniable... and Sansa found it hard to believe they only shared a father. They were both very beautiful... no one could say otherwise, with identical sweet smiles and eyes that carried the same warmth and kindness... Yet, it was their hair that stood out most of all. Even though the colour differed, the hair itself was the same... wild and messy with a life of its own. But it suited them perfectly, and Sansa couldn't imagine it any other way.</p>
<p>A knock at her door dragged Sansa from her daydreams and a flutter from her chest... Lord Angus had insisted on escorting her down to the hall for dinner and she had to admit the very prospect of wrapping her arm around his, had her growing nervous with anticipation... but again, she tried not to think about that. Standing up, she ran her hands through her perfectly brushed hair, before brushing them down her front, wearing just a simple dress she had quickly sewn together in her short time Castle Black. Then taking a deep breath she made her way to the door a little too enthusiastically, feeling like a silly over-excited little girl. But waiting on the other side was (YN), looking stunning in a beautiful sapphire coloured dress, one she must have left behind before she travelled to Winterfell, all those years ago. Sansa's expression fell just a little, but it recovered quickly with a smile, her gaze drawn to (YN)'s arm beside her.</p>
<p>Lifting her arm, (YN) smiled too, her voice light and happy, "I come bearing gifts... but to also ask a favour." Propping her forearm into the air before her, it was draped with a dress made from some of the loveliest coral silk she had seen, "It was my mother's... I think it will fit you quite well." Then lifting her other hand, she waved a hairbrush in the air, her expression full of chagrin, "Would you mind, helping me out? It's been such a long time since I've worn anything so pretty... It seems a shame to not have my hair done as well."</p>
<p>Sansa gave a soft laugh, taking the dress from (YN)'s arm she moved aside to let her through the door, before unravelling the dress to take a better look, "It's lovely, (YN)... thank you."</p>
<p>Giving her shoulders a small shrug, (YN) raised her brows, "I know it's hardly a special occasion... but who knows when we will get the chance to dress up again... It's been so long that I actually kind of miss it."</p>
<p>Carefully placing the dress upon the bed, Sansa took the brush from (YN)'s hand, "Let's get started then, shall we?"</p>
<p>No sooner had (YN) finished tying the last ribbon at the back of Sansa's dress, did a familiar knock sound on the door, the same sequence of taps she remembered every time Angus would come knocking at her door as children. And with silent amusement she noticed how Sansa jumped just the slightest bit, suddenly trying to smooth out imaginary creases from the front of her dress. Moving around to face her, she smiled, "That colour really suits you," then picking up her brush, she tapped it against her open palm, "But I must get going... Jon will be expecting me to show him the way to the hall."</p>
<p>Again Sansa thanked her for the dress, then taking a few small steps across the room she opened the door, to see her brother standing there looking unusually nervous. With a small smirk she looked him over, noticing he too had made an extra effort with his appearance and he knew she knew it, his complexion turning a shade darker and as she passed him into the hall, she teased, "Don't you look handsome, brother... what's the occasion?" And normally Angus would bite back, knowing exactly what to say... but for some reason... some redheaded reason... Angus' natural and easy confidence eluded him, leaving him standing there in awkward silence and (YN) couldn't help but giggle to herself.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Come in," Jon called out, as he sat at the end of the bed, his fingertips busy with the laces on his boots. Hearing the door creak open, he glanced towards the sound expecting to give (YN) a quick smile of greeting, before returning his attention to his boots. But no sooner did his gaze start making its way back towards his feet, did his head snap up towards her again. Standing up, his laces lay forgotten as his eyes soaked up the vision of her standing there in a fine dress, casually smiling at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Dress or tunic she was beautiful regardless. But it had been so long since he had even seen her in Queen Selyse's old grey dress... that it took him completely by surprise... and the sight of the rich blue fabric sitting low against the soft bare skin of her collar bone, almost sent his mind blank.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, in a bid to clear up his head, Jon closed the gap between them, his hands coming to rest at her middle as her foot tapped the door shut behind them. With a quiet voice, he spoke, stopping a moment between words to take a breath as his head shook subtly from side to side, "You look..... beautiful." And then she smiled... undoing any coherent thoughts he had managed to collect. Without a word her hands ran up along his arms, her fingers entwining against the bare skin of his neck, her touch sending the most glorious shiver that spread across his shoulders, before travelling up around his ears and throughout the back of his head. The sensation causing his hands to grip a little tighter around her middle, the soft curves of her waist feeling so at home under his fingertips.</p>
<p>Any control he may have had was gone the moment she decided to brush her lips against his ear, whispering in a soft and throaty voice, "I want you to kiss me." With pressure he moved his palm up along her side, the soft velvet of her dress clung to her like a second skin and he wanted to be rid of it... wanted to feel the warmth of her body against the roughness of his palm. And when his hand finally reached the hollow of her neck, he wrapped it within his grip, as his other hand still at her waist guided her to the door behind them. With a gentle thud, her back was against the door and his lips against her mouth, moving avidly and without caution, her quickening breaths and needy hands leaving him in no doubt that she wanted this as much as he did. With his own breaths growing short and shallow, Jon found his hands lost in her hair, the perfect soft curls she arrived with now tangled amongst his fingers, his body giving her nowhere to go, her quiet noises telling him she had no intention of leaving.</p>
<p>It was then that loud thuds pounded against the door, making (YN) jump with fright, the sound surely the action of a large heavy palm as it connected with the old wooden surface. And sure enough, soon after came Tormund's bellowing voice, "Jon... are ya in there..? I can't find my way to the bloody hall... this place is too damn big."</p>
<p>Jon sighed, resting his forehead against (YN)'s, her small smile both disappointed by the interruption and amused. After a short moment of silence, he returned her smile and whispered, "Maybe if we pretend we're not here, he'll go away."</p>
<p>(YN) stifled a giggle by biting her bottom lip, but their silence bought them no peace when Tormund spoke again, "Jon... I can hear you whisperin'. Who ya got in there?" Defeated, Jon took (YN) by the hand and took a step back, smoothing over her hair and straightening her dress, his fingers still hungry for contact. Leaning across he opened the door and as it swung open, Tormund greeted them with a smirk, his expressive eyes holding amusement as he noted their heated complexions. But before he had a smart word to say on the matter, Tormund was distracted by (YN)'s dress, never having seen anything like it. Spreading his hands out before him, he exhaled a heavy breath, "Look at you, 'Pretty One,' I'm startin' to understand the benefits of livin' south of the wall." Then turning to Jon he raised his wild brows and added, "No wonder you were hopin' I'd walk away and leave ya alone."</p>
<p>With a laugh, (YN) looked up at the rowdy wilding and shook her head with endearment, for all his blunt and brutish ways he really was quite sweet in a loud and tactless kind of way and honestly, she wouldn't want him any other way. Still a little flushed, she pushed against his shoulder, moving him further into the hall, speaking as she did so, "Thank you..? I think." Jon followed soon after, closing the door behind them, waiting for her to lead the way to the hall, as she added spoke, "How's the camp going Tormund... Is there anything you need?"</p>
<p>Tormund's feet stopped moving, his features dropping with sentiment, his voice and words uncharacteristically humble, "Aye, it has far more than we ever expected... your brother is a good man... just as you said."</p>
<p>Smiling, (YN) kept walking, "Yes, he is... but he has surprised even me, actually everybody has... I thought we would see some resistance... but there has been none, not even from a single chieftain."</p>
<p>Jon was quite humbled too, comparing the free folks welcome between Castle Black and here was, well... it was incomparable. And he was sure (YN) was the reason. If it was left to him to write the letter to Angus, he was sure it wouldn't have gone so smoothly. But lucky for them, (YN) was the one to put pen to paper and it was her persuasive words coupled with the love and respect the folks of Mountainbreak clearly held for her, that made it all so trouble-free. And as grateful as he was, he couldn't help but worry, because all of this just further reaffirmed the free folk's prophecy, that (YN) was the 'Northern Light.' And as much as his very own eyes witnessed what she did at Hardhome, there was still a small part of him that refused it to be true... that refused to believe she had to be the one to end the Night King and his army.</p>
<p>Pulling Jon from his heavy thoughts was (YN), speaking both Sansa's and Angus' name, all in the same curious sentence. "....and I've never seen Angus quite so flustered or your sister's cheeks so pink."</p>
<p>Giving her all his attention now, Jon asked, "Sorry..? What was that?"</p>
<p>(YN) laughed softly at his distraction, though after noticing the quick onset of his heavy features she quietly hoped he wasn't lost amongst too many heavy thoughts. They were only going to be here for a few days... and she wanted him to enjoy it... to love her childhood home as much as she did... because only the gods knew what would unfold for them in the weeks to come. Lifting her gaze to his dark eyes, she quipped, "I knew that would get your attention," Then squeezing her arm around his, she added, "What I was trying to say was... I think my brother and your sister are a little sweet on each other."</p>
<p>Jon was genuinely clueless, "Really..?"</p>
<p>Nodding her head, she rested it against his shoulder, "Angus has always been so confident and no stranger to the attention of the girls in the village... well, they're probably all women now... But Sansa seems to have his confidence faltering." Jon could see her features, but as she continued, he could hear the growing smile in her voice, "Not that Sansa would ever know... she's too flustered herself, to notice."</p>
<p>Once again, Jon found himself distracted, this time by much better thoughts, knowing Sansa could do a lot worse than Angus... had done a lot worse than Angus. After the time the Lord of Mountainbreak had spent at Castle Black, Jon had come to like him very much and the fact that (YN) quite clearly adored him, was enough to keep his protective brotherly instincts at bay. Besides, after everything Sansa had endured since leaving Winterfell as a young girl, she deserved a little happiness and kind affection.</p>
<p>This time pulling Jon from his thoughts, was Tormund when he lifted his chin into the air, taking a long deep breath through his nose, "We must be close... because something smells fuckin' good."</p>
<p>Not even blinking at his foul mouth, (YN) turned to her friend, amused by his enthusiasm, even at Castle Black he would go on about the food as if it was a gift from the gods... when to most it was barely food at all. "Well, Tormund... it's going to be ten times better than anything you ate at Castle Black."</p>
<p>Tormund shook his head as if what she was saying couldn't possibly be true, but still looking hopeful all the same, "There's no way."</p>
<p>"It is..." Then pointing down the hallway, she spoke again, "Just go left at the end of the passage and follow it all the way to the hall... I promise you won't be disappointed."</p>
<p>Tormund hurried off like a giant child in search of sweets, leaving Jon and (YN) alone once more. The raw energy from their moment in Jon's chamber was still thick in the air between them. Wrapping her hands around his elbow, she stopped him in the passage, speaking as she crouched down on the boards, "Your lace... it's undone." With quick fingers, she tied it, but he paid no heed, his eyes too occupied by her loose strands of (HC) hair. Soft silky locks that caressed her shoulders and descended towards the floor. Exposing the inviting soft skin at the nape of her neck and shoulder blades, before disappearing under the rich blue velvet of her bodice. Feathering his fingertips across the warmth of her skin, he drew a breath to settle himself, but his touch left a trail of goosebumps in its wake only making his hands hungry for more. Standing to her feet, her lips looked restless and restrained, just as he knew his did... And after their kiss under the heart tree that very morning and their heated little exchange in his chamber, it was becoming very clear to them both, that their self-discipline in regards to the physical was wearing very thin.</p>
<p>Resting his hands at the side of her face, Jon reluctantly bypassed her lips. Avoiding the temptation altogether, he quietly thanked her for tying his lace and kissed her forehead instead. But as they continued on to the hall, arms entwined, he brooded. Worrying about the same old things he always concerned himself with... How in his eyes, (YN) deserved better... deserved someone with a family name... someone who could provide her with a home... with lands and fine dresses... with legitimate children, not little bastards, like him. And yet, he was growing ever more conflicted. Now that she so willingly and unashamedly walked by his side... held his hand... and kissed his lips, he knew he no longer had the will power or inclination to deprive himself of her affections... nor did he want to. Or intend to.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The time spent at Mountainbreak had been wonderful and Jon couldn't remember the last time he felt so refreshed, or eaten food so good... and never had he seen (YN) so happy, greeting and embracing old friends and household staff as if they were her own flesh and blood. How he wished he could have stayed there with her hidden away forever. The days there past by so quickly and before he knew it he was back out in the bitter cold air, riding down beaten old tracks and roads, visiting small houses, asking for banners they didn't have or refused to give. And he knew times were not going to get any easier... and so he locked those precious few days away in his head and heart, to call upon at times like this.</p>
<p>Their little camp sat on the outskirts of Winterfell, the old stone castle lying somewhere in the distance, just beyond the ridge. Below Jon's feet, the winter grass was covered in patches of powdery white snow. Nevertheless, the chill in the air cut against his cheeks as if he was caught in a thick blizzard, a sure sign that the long winter further north was stretching it's harsh frosty grip further across the country. The number of soldiers wondering the camp left the odds against their favour. After travelling through the North, they found most Northern families unwilling to side against the Bolton's... the main contingent of their army being made up of wildings. And even though they would fight fiercely and unquestioningly for both (YN) and Jon, their formal battle skills were virtually non-existent. All up, with the small number of soldiers provided by houses Hornwood, Mormont and Mazin, they numbered less than two and a half thousand, compared to roughly five thousand Bolton men and another thousand from houses Karstark and Umber. It would not be an easy battle and as Jon watched a small party of his banners disappear in the direction of his childhood home... on their way to set up negotiations with Ramsay in the morning, he felt a consuming restlessness in his chest. A quick-growing seed of unease that (YN) planted the moment she refused to sit out of the battle, a seed of unease that now flourished like a virulent weed.</p>
<p>Neither Angus, Sansa or himself were able to wear through her stubborn ways and Jon could still see her standing before him, her eyes burning, just as her words still rang loud in his ears. 'Once I may have stood back and done what was expected of me... of what was expected of a proper lady... but I have seen and been through too much to simply stand by and watch everything unfold around me.' Then shaking her head, her already burning eyes, grew with intensity, 'Yes, in many ways I'm still the same girl that arrived at Winterfell all those years ago... but so much of me has changed too... and instead of doing what is expected or asked of me... I will do what I think is right.' And when she rested her hands upon her hips in a final show of stubbornness, she concluded, 'And it's not right for me to stand by and watch, as two thousand wildings fight a battle for no other reason other than because I asked them too.'</p>
<p>Kicking the tip of his boot into the small patch of snow at his feet, Jon sighed, his eyes travelling to the tent across the encampment, the glow of a small fire burning from within as the silhouette of Melisandre sat motionless by its side. A woman who (YN) had avoided from the very moment she laid eyes on her... never having once greeted her with more than a polite nod from across a courtyard or hall. A woman who stared at her with eyes both perplexed and intrigued, intrigue that only magnified whenever he stood by (YN)'s side. Lost in a world of his own thoughts, Jon barely noticed the rowdy voices coming from just a few tents over, not until he heard the sweet sound of (YN)'s laugh. It was just a quiet sound and yet Jon's ears effortlessly picked it up amongst the loud and lively storytelling of Tormund... a sweet sound he was sure he could identify in a hall full of drunk and feasting people... a sound that needed to be in the world until it faded for no other reason than old age and overuse. A sound that sent his feet marching across the encampment to Melisandre's tent, with a fleeting request waiting to be unburdened from his lips. If after all his efforts and promises to keep her safe failed... and the unthinkable happened, there was maybe, at least one last thing he could do for her.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Melisandre's glazed eyes looked up from the flames at the sound of Jon Snow greeting her, his form standing at the opening of her tent, "My Lady.... you weren't at the war council."</p>
<p>With a subtle intake of air, she answered, "I'm not a soldier," flickering her eyes back to the flames, she spoke again, her voice low and emotionless, "And a number of your council would not approve of my presence anyway."</p>
<p>Looking back up to the commander of their small army, Melisandre could see he knew exactly who she was referring to, but he ignored the comment and instead asked, "Any advice?"</p>
<p>Without humour, she answered, "Don't lose."</p>
<p>The whisper of a smile touched his lips, before his face fell serious again, "If we do... if we fall and something happens to Lady (YN)... can you bring her back..? She needs to live."</p>
<p>With her eyes intent on the flames, Melisandre's fingers absentmindedly entwined in her lap, once again thinking about the beautiful young woman she had spent so many of her thoughts upon. Even in her waning confidence, she believed Lady (YN) was destined to play an integral role against the army of the dead and yet, had no idea what that role may be. Within her next breath, she looked back up to the man before her, a man who was intrinsically and irrevocably connected to the Lady in some way, both of whom carried untold power in their blood... and answered without promise. "I will try... I have no power... I have only what the Lord of Light gives me... and he gave me you... And if the need arises, he will decide if I have the power to save her." Then turning to give him her full attention, she reaffirmed, "But you have my promise that I will try."</p>
<p>Somewhat satisfied, Jon was distracted by a figure walking towards him in the darkness, when just a moment later Lady (YN) spoke before passing the threshold of the tent, completely unaware of who's tent she was walking towards. "I've been looking for you, Ser Willis said he saw you come this way." To Melisandre's shock, when Lady (YN)'s feet hit the ground inside the tent, the flames beside her exploded, sparks and flares ripping into the air, almost catching to the canvas roof above. The sounds and whispers from the flames unlike any other she had heard before, a mass of confusing sound she could make neither heads or tails of. Stopping in her tracks, the young Lady stared at the flames, her hand thumping against her chest in fright, her words trickling from her mouth, "What... was... th..that?" Both Jon and Melisandre stood there in silence too stunned to speak, as the wild flames continued to crackle and flare, though less violently than before. But when (YN)'s eyes moved across to Melisandre, her complexion paled, clearly uncomfortable in the red woman's presence, backing out of the tent as she spoke, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt." Then turning her attention to Jon, she spoke again, "I'll speak with you later."</p>
<p>Melisandre stood up and called out, "Lady (YN), please... wait," desperate to understand the loud whispers and sounds still spilling from the flames. But she ignored her pleas, turning and walking from the tent, Jon following after her, but not before looking between her and the flames, his eyes full of confusion, concern and unanswered questions. Leaving Melisandre unsure she would ever be able to answer them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Part 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: A multi-chapter GoT x Reader series. As the battle of the bastards draws near, Ramsay finds himself excited by the prospect of having Lady (YN) back within his reach. And Tormund shares a drink and childhood story around the campfire with her the night before the battle.</p>
<p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p>
<p>Chapter Warnings: Some angst, some fluff. Ramsay being an evil wicked arse... mentions of violence against women</p>
<p>Word Count: 4410</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ramsay's finger ran over the scar along the edge his bottom lip, the rough bumpy surface bringing a smirk to his face. The wound that was inflicted upon him by the former Queen of the North, in their incidental and only meeting had healed quite well, but it had left a rather pleasing scar. A scar that was a welcomed daily reminder of the woman who put it there. And the news of her arriving at Castle Black safe and well had been very welcomed news indeed. Even better came the knowledge that she currently resided at the camp along the outskirts of Winterfell, having arrived with Sansa, the bastard, Jon Snow and his wildling army. And even though Ramsay had never been one to waste time with prayer, he prayed she would accompany her brother and sister by law to their scheduled battle negotiations, set to take place in the proposed battlefield, in just a short while.</p>
<p>Adjusting the collar of his tunic, he picked up his longsword and slipped it into its sheath, sending off one of his men to see if the stable master had readied his horse. Smiling to himself, he knew he would be late, but that was exactly what he had planned for. If he didn't bother to show up on time, he would appear unconcerned by the forthcoming battle... and he was unconcerned. What threat did an army of two thousand plus, untrained wildlings pose? None... they were unskilled and their weapons were inferior, just like the people themselves. And the few houses that actually supported and offered the Starks soldiers, were of no concern at all. Their numbers were so few that they offered no real strength... besides, it gave him an excuse to wipe a few more Houses from the North, leaving their names merely words upon the lost pages of history.</p>
<p>Stepping from his chamber, Ramsay closed the door behind him and began walking down the passage. Just the thought of seeing both Sansa and (YN) again had his excitement and anticipation building with every step. It was the very same excitement and anticipation he felt whenever he was about to inflict his final blow to whatever poor person or creature he had decided to give his ungodly attention too. Although, he was sure his anticipation had far more to do with the widow of Robb Stark rather than his own wife. He wanted Sansa back simply because she was his and he needed her womb to cement his claim upon the north... But (YN)... he wanted her for so much more. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her... or their chance meeting in the woods. How her pulse raced with fear under his fingertips and yet her stunning features remained defiant and brave... The way the touch of his lips against her jaw sent a wave of repulsion across her shoulders, but never once did she pathetically beg for him to stop or cower like a weak child. She just bided her time and waited or her moment to strike... and she did it perfectly, taking him completely by surprise. Her every move, executed without fault... leaving him a useless and bloody mess upon the ground and his best hound lying dead in the stream. Make no mistake... as hungry as he was for her, he would make her pay for her defiance. She would not love her time with him... but he would love his time with her. He had no desire to break her spirit and defiance completely, no, he enjoyed it far too much, but she would pay. Pay with her body and her mind. He would play with her emotions and rejoice in her tears. He would leave marks upon her beautiful skin... yet nothing that would sustain, never would he vandalise her perfect face... he did not want to create tears upon her cheeks to see them ruined by black bruises or swollen lips. She would be his... and his alone... he would dress her in fine dresses... she would carry his bastard children and any man who even dared look upon her face would lose his eyes and his manhood too.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Just as he had hoped, the small Stark party were already waiting for him in the field and his stomach twisted with depraved joy to see both Sansa and Lady (YN) sitting upon a horse to either side of the bastard himself. Noticing how (YN) had with her the very same old and decrepit horse from the woods, she was obviously fond of the ancient thing and already his mind swam with wicked ideas of what he could do to the animal as she sat helplessly by and watched. But as he neared, he found his wicked thoughts flailing, too caught up by the sight of her. No longer was she wearing the rags of a peasant, she was wearing the dress of a Lady... but she wore it like a Queen and the vision was far better than he had ever imagined. Sitting so straight and proud, her appetising glare was unwavering and fearless as she stared back at him, too proud and stubborn to turn away from his menacing grin.</p>
<p>Stopping before them, he dragged his eyes from her, turning his attention to Sansa and smiled sweetly, "My beloved wife... I've missed you terribly." Sansa didn't even flinch at his words, sitting just as proud and defiant as her sister by law, leaving him to truly look at the bastard, Jon Snow for the first time. And already he could see the utter hatred he held in his eyes for him, recognised their need for vengeance and it gave Ramsay indescribable pleasure to know that the bastard would not find it. That come tomorrow, he would be dead and his sister and his dead brother's wife would be left behind to warm his bed.</p>
<p>Pushing all his thrilling thoughts to the back of his mind, he got back to the task at hand, speaking to Jon with a calm and even voice, "Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely." Jon sat there stone-faced and silent, so Ramsay continued, his voice building with casual arrogance, "And thank you for bringing along Lady (YN)... I've been hoping we would meet again. Now dismount and kneel before me... surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." With barely a breath between words, he continued, "I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch, I will pardon these treasonous Lords for betraying my house." Still, the bastard sat there on his horse not speaking a word. The whole party of them staring back at him as quiet and silent as a dark and frozen night, and Ramsay could feel the beginnings of annoyance eat away at his edges and hear it in his following words. "Come, bastard... You don't have the men, you don't have the horses and you don't have Winterfell... Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There is no need for a battle... get off your horse... and kneel." Then after a small pause, he added, "I am a man of mercy."</p>
<p>Finally, the bastard spoke, "You're right... There is no need for a battle, thousands of men don't need to die... only one of us. Let's end this the old way... you, against me."</p>
<p>Ramsay laughed, though it was almost a snigger, "The way people in the North talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked... Maybe you are that good, maybe not... I don't know if I would beat you, but I know my army would beat yours." Taking a small breath, he shrugged his shoulders, "I have six thousand... you have what, half that..? Not even?"</p>
<p>Jon interrupted him, "Aye, you have the numbers... but will your men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?"</p>
<p>Ramsay didn't like that comment... not one little bit and he fought to keep his temper from filtering through... but he noticed how Lady (YN) picked up on it regardless, her beautiful lips pursing with a faint smirk and it only maddened him more. Waving his finger in the air, he pointed towards Jon, hitting back with biting words, "He's good... very good. Tell me... will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?"</p>
<p>Taking Ramsay by surprise, was the emotionless voice of Sansa, "How do we know you have him?" Moving his gaze from the bastard to his wife, he stared coldly at her a moment before ushering Lord Jon Umber to retrieve something from his satchel. And Ramsay was unable to hide his pleasure as they watched the Lord throw the severed head of Rickon's direwolf onto the ground between them. Believing he now had the upper hand in their negotiations, he spoke again, his voice and features smug, "Now, if you want to save him-"</p>
<p>Ramsay's smug demeanour soon dissolved when Sansa interrupted his speech, her voice still emotionless, "You're going to die tomorrow, Lord Bolton... sleep well." And off she rode, with no further glance back in his direction and he couldn't help but feel some form of admiration for the Lady of Winterfell, for if she still feared him, she hid it well.</p>
<p>Turning back to Jon, he recovered his smug demeanour, "She's a fine looking woman, your sister... I look forward to having her back in my bed." Ramsay was lucky that glares couldn't kill because Jon's eyes were dark and savage, and just to rile him some more he added as he looked across to (YN), "And you too, Lady (YN)... or dare I say, my Queen... you were beautiful on the day we met... but today... you look positively regal." With her eyes locked coldly on his, he felt that same anticipation he felt earlier building in his chest, "And once this wretched battle is done and that bastard beside you is dead, I will come for you, and my wife... just think of the fun we'll have together."</p>
<p>Jon's whole body stiffened at Ramsay's words, one hand reaching for his reins as the other went for the longsword at his side and Ramsay felt truly satisfied, the bastard was proving easy to manipulate. But then, (YN) placed a firm hand to Jon's forearm. The contact was meant purely to stop Jon from reacting and it worked. And yet, Ramsay saw an intimacy and affection in the touch that had his features twisting with jealousy and rage. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by (YN), giving her the opportunity to turn the tables on him... and she did not let the opportunity go wasted. Leaving her hand to linger gently upon Jon's forearm, she looked to him, before returning her gaze to Ramsay, "My love, Lord Bolton may no longer be a bastard by name... but he will always be one by nature... and come tomorrow, he will be the only bastard here, to die."</p>
<p>Ramsay gritted his teeth together, the sound of his jaw clicked in his ear as he clenched it tight, trying to suppress the burning rage in his chest. But it was there on display in every feature of his face, the leather of his gloves twisting and straining as he wrapped his fingers around the reins in tight fists. Trying to regain some form of upper hand, he ignored her comment and took a deep breath, before smiling dismissively, "I think I shall bring my dogs tomorrow too, they are desperate to meet you all... I haven't feed them for seven days... they're ravenous... I wonder which parts they'll try fir-"</p>
<p>Cutting him short from finishing his sentence, (YN) spoke again, her voice sweet and unbothered, beating him at his own game, "Oh please, Lord Bolton... do bring them along... I look forward to greeting them just as I greeted the last one." Then picking up her reins, she turned her old horse around, still looking at him as she began to ride off, "Until tomorrow... Lord Bolton." And just like that she was gone, riding fast against the wind, setting a surprising pace for such an old shabby looking horse, looking so natural and effortless making him wonder if there was anything she couldn't do. Caught somewhere between rage, lust and admiration, he stared after her as Jon Snow and the rest of his party followed her lead... And if he had even bothered to look their way he would have found his throat running dry, because the bastard's dark and savage eyes were now burning with a murderous glare.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Up until now, any battle or fighting conflict (YN) had been physically involved in, had happened upon chance, sprung upon her without warning, leaving her no time for any real thought. Making this night entirely different. Tonight she would go to bed knowing it could be her last. And she honestly didn't know how she felt about it. Maybe because everything was so uncertain... that even if they somehow came through tomorrow breathing, there was a bigger more terrifying battle coming their way. One that at this stage, seemed far more impossible than the seemingly impossible odds they faced tomorrow. With a distracted sigh, (YN) turned her gaze to the campfire, staring blankly at the hypnotising amber flames, her fingers wrapped tight around a cup of ale. After the war council, both Jon and Angus were off relaying any important information and strategies to their small contingent of fighting men, leaving her sitting with just Sansa, as she too sat there lost quietly amongst her own thoughts.</p>
<p>Breaking her from her sombre contemplation, was Tormund, his large gruff hand pulling the ale from her grasp. Looking up in surprise, she saw him holding two horns within one hand as he flicked the wrist of his other, the contents of her cup flying across the ground behind him. Slipping one of the horns within her palm, he spoke, "Here... forget that southern shit and try a real drink... It'll have ya sleepin' like a baby." Then sitting down beside her, he nudged her shoulder, "And goin' by that pretty face of yours, an easy sleep is exactly whatcha need."</p>
<p>Staring at the horn in her hand, with its white watery liquid almost spilling over its edge, she smiled. In the relatively short time she had known the rough and tactless man, they had become the closest of friends and it was hard for her to imagine there being a time when he was not around. With him sitting there expectantly, she lifted the horn to he nose, taking a subtle sniff, "Gods, Tormund... it even smells sour." With a little laugh, she looked across to Sansa, who's thoughts and gaze were no longer lost amongst the flames, her expression now amused as she stared back at (YN). Tipping the vessel in her direction, (YN) raised her brows, "Would you like to go first, Sansa?"</p>
<p>The red-headed woman stood up and shook her head, her voice light, "No, I'm fine... thank you... after seeing Lord Angus try it yesterday, I think I'd prefer the wine from Castle Black."</p>
<p>(YN) smiled at the memory of Sansa's twisted features as she swallowed that god awful wine, and laughed just thinking about Angus and how he fought to keep himself from spitting the goat's milk across the ground yesterday. Suddenly hesitant, (YN) was grateful when Sansa excused herself, making some excuse as to why she needed to go find Jon, yet (YN) was sure it was the whereabouts of Angus that she was far more interested in. Nodding her head, (YN) made no such remarks though, simply bidding her goodnight instead and turned her attention back to the task at hand... drinking the watery fermented milk before her. Without any further thought, she put aside all her ladylike manners and threw her head back, sculling all of the liquid before the taste could reach her senses. Scrunching up her nose, she shook her head as the milk burnt its way down her throat to her chest, the taste not nearly as bad as she expected. Clearing her throat, so she could speak, she looked to Tormund's proud face, her voice coming through a little horse, "Well... I didn't love it... but I have had worse."</p>
<p>Tormund clapped his hands together, his face almost proud. "Agh... I knew you could handle it... You'll have the best sleep you've ever had tonight... you'll be thankin' me in the mornin'."</p>
<p>The brightness of (YN)'s eyes faded and her lips settled into a soft smile, her voice now fully recovered from the rough liquor and holding quiet sentiment, "I should be thanking you tonight. Thanking you and every one of the free folk in this camp."</p>
<p>Tormund looked truly perplexed, his whole body now angled towards her, "Thank us..? For what?"</p>
<p>Passing him the empty horn, she answered, "This battle tomorrow... It is not your battle to fight and yet you came anyway... to fight for Jon."</p>
<p>Tormund exhaled loudly, "Agh, you're a pretty one, and your bloody smart too... and damn near good at everythin' you do... But you've got no bloody idea. We didn't just come to fight for Jon... we came to fight for you too." (YN) furrowed her brows, not sure how to react, but Tormund soon elaborated. "Aye, your man did for wildlins' what no other crow would ever do... and his brothers killed him for it. But your forgettin, you're the gran'baby of Maddock Hardy... his only livin' kin.. and they saw what you did at Hardhome... to them, you are the folklore of their childhood... in the flesh." Moving his head towards her, his voice softened, not sounding at all like the rough and playful wildling she knew, "And every one of these warriors, have kin sleepin' safely at Mountainbreak because of you and your brother." Moving his head back, he dropped the horns to the ground beside him, before resting his elbows on his knees, "You know, I never told you, but your gran'father isn't remembered just for his kin's name or his fightin' skills." Tormund was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, as if he was lost in a memory, "I was born durin' a harsh winter... up til now it was the harshest in livin' memory. Many folks died. There was barely a beast to hunt. My Da died when I was just a yougin and my mother was close to death when I was just a bump in her belly. And it was your gran'father that saved her."</p>
<p>(YN) was silent, she thought she had heard every story about the man she had never known... the man that died protecting his only daughter as she gave birth to his only grandchild, but no... here was a new story coming from lips she never expected. Finally, she broke her silence, if only barely, "How?"</p>
<p>Tormund livened up a little, some of his usual spirit returning, swinging his legs around on the stool to face her completely. "Now, Maddock Hardy was known for killin' a few free folk, and he was good at it too... but the free folk are the first to admit that he never did it without reason." Leaning towards her as if telling a secret, he continued, "While he was alive, wildlins' didn't raid much in your part of the world... free folk didn't wanna' risk running into him... Agh, I wish I'd seen him fight." Sitting back, his expression faltered, a small smile reaching his mouth as he spoke of his mother, "But I still remember Ma tellin' me the story. The winter was so bad that year they started raiding there again, and my Da was one of em'. Your gran'father had him beat... was ready to strike him down when he saw my Ma come charging at him... swollen belly and all." (YN) sighed softly, the image Tormund painted in her head was hard for her to fathom and she couldn't imagine... didn't want to imagine, ever having to do such things to simply feed her family. Slapping his palms to is knees, Tormund turned his head slightly, as if to look at her with just one eye, "Now the great Maddock Hardy could've killed em' both, but he didn't... he took one look at my Ma's belly and sunken cheeks and dropped his sword." Then moving his head a little closer, he concluded his story with a smile, "And not only did he not kill em'... he sent em' on their way with nearly a month's worth of food." Reaching across, he rested his hand against her upper arm, as if to make sure she was listening, "I am here... livin' and breathin' because of your gran'father... and you share more than just your blood with him... you're good like him too."</p>
<p>Once again, (YN)'s eyes got lost in the flames. Over the years she had met so many people who told great stories of her grandfather... spoke of him with such admiration... yet never had a story touched her as much as this one, not even the story of her birth. But all those stories combined made it hard to imagine such a man ever existed... and to hear Tormund compare her to him was very humbling indeed. After a quiet moment she turned back to him and smiled softly, at first speaking thoughtfully, before her voice shifted with amusement... if only to hide her sentiment. "Well... I'm glad he did what he did and that he did it for your mother... Because I could never imagine this world without the mighty Tormund Giantsbane."</p>
<p>Amused and delighted, Tormund replied, "Aye... that I know." Lifting her hand to her mouth, (YN) silenced a yawn, the sour goat's milk was certainly having it's desired effect and she could feel it's heat beginning to flush its way across her cheeks. Picking up the horns from the ground, the mighty wildling stood up, "Do you want another?"</p>
<p>It was then Jon made his way over to them, hearing her jesting reply, "No! Thank you Tormund... I fear I would not wake up in the morning at all if I was to have another."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>With the men briefed... and as prepared as they could be for the impending battle in the morning, Jon made his way to (YN), the sight of her sitting beside the campfire smiling and chatting with Tormund was exactly what he needed. As he neared, he heard her sweet voice declining another drink, for fear she would not wake up in the morning. And he had to admit he liked the idea of her sleeping through the morning... to wake up once the battle was already done and dusted... for better or for worse, at least she would be left breathing. But then he shuddered... the very thought of that monster winning, left his blood running cold. To think he could be left standing hungry and eager to reunite with Sansa and (YN), left alive to satisfy all his wicked and vile promises from his letter, and free to act upon all his hidden threats from their earlier negotiations, just couldn't be allowed. They had to succeed tomorrow, Ramsay had to die and he had to live, because the very idea that she could be left alone, left to face the Night King and his mindless army without him was unthinkable. And if he did not make it through tomorrow, he hoped the red woman's Lord of Light granted her the power to bring him back... if only to save (YN) from facing it all alone. Because after what happened to the flames in Melisandre's tent last night when (YN) stepped inside, left him sure the Lord of Light needed her alive. He had never seen anything like it in all his life and going by Melisandre's reaction, neither had she.</p>
<p>Reaching (YN)'s side, he sat down and looked up to Tormund, trying to keep his mood light, "What did I miss out on... another what?"</p>
<p>Waving the horns before him, Tormund grinned, "A real drink... your little lady here has bigger balls than you... she drank it all... and not a drop hit the ground."</p>
<p>Gently, Jon ran the back of his hand gently along her cheek, the heat of her soft flushed skin warming his cold fingers, "That explains this then... Maybe I should have one... It's cold out here tonight."</p>
<p>Tormund pulled an expression like an excited child, speaking as he began walking backwards, before turning around and heading off in a hurry towards the freefolk section of the camp, "Bout bloody time... stay right there... I'm goin for a refill."</p>
<p>Once Tormund was out of earshot, they both laughed, (YN) leaning in to stifle another yawn, this time against Jon's arm, "You're not really going to drink it are you?"</p>
<p>Jon shook his head, standing up and lifting her to her feet, "Ah, no... That's why we've got to get out of here... before he gets back." Then offering her his arm, he waited for her to take it, "I can't believe you actually tried some."</p>
<p>Resting her head against him, she giggled, "It really wasn't too bad... it's better than the drink you called wine at Castle Black."</p>
<p>Pulling her closer into his side, he squeezed her, "Anything's better than that stuff." Then a little chuckle escaped his lips, "I really should just try some and maybe he'll leave me alone."</p>
<p>(YN) exhaled as she reached her tent and stopped before him, the heat of her breath turning to mist upon the cold night air as her sweet, tired eyes took in his. Her smile played soft and beautiful on her lips, her features so stunning under the cool moonlight and warm surrounding fires. But still, he could see the worry and concern in her sleepy eyes and he wished he could just chase it all away, to wipe away the incessant furrow between her brow. And when she spoke, her words left him wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her tight against his chest to place a kiss upon her head, hoping to the gods they would ring true. "Well, tomorrow when we are warm and celebrating within the walls of Winterfell, I will get you a horn full myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Part 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: It's only moments before the battle of the bastards is due to begin, but there's something both Angus and (YN) need to get off their chest before they leave.</p>
<p>A/N: Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be the battle, but I got carried away and it just got too long. So, I have split it into two separate chapters. Sorry guys. On the upside chapter 32 is almost set to go and if I can get chapter 33 done pretty quickly (I like to keep a chapter ahead) then I might post it early.</p>
<p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader </p>
<p>Word count: 4011</p>
<p>Warnings: A bit of angst, but that's about it.</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angus came to a stop beside Jon, waiting quietly for him to finish talking to Tormund and the rest of the wildling army. They were hardly an army though, barely more than a gathering of under trained and under armed men and women. Not that he was putting them down, it was just a fact. They were fierce, spirited and hardy people, good warriors desperate to provide their families with a life free from the growing dangers beyond the wall. But to fight against a well-armed and battle-hardened army was going to challenge their raw fighting skills in ways they never dreamed possible.</p>
<p>Jon looked to Angus, giving him a short nod to acknowledged his arrival, before turning back and continuing to go over the strategies they hoped would see them through the unfavourable odds they faced. They had been over them many times during the last few days, but soon they would be standing in a field, face to face with Ramsay Bolton and his army, and he hoped those well-heard strategies would leave them in good stead. There was just one thing Angus needed to get off his chest before they left.</p>
<p>This was the time, ‘the morning of the battle,’ that Angus hated most, when everybody was too quiet, busy with their own heavy thoughts, leaving him with far too much time to think. Without fail, every such morning his sleeping eyes would flicker open, his head clogged with useless thoughts as he lay restlessly in the dark, just waiting for the first breath of light to appear through the opening of the tent. And he hated it... he would much prefer to just get on with it... to be in the thick of battle, where split second decisions were all he had time for. Where there was no time to think about surviving or dying... and yet, he doubted this battle, for him, would be quite like any other... because it was (YN), who dominated all his thoughts this morning.</p>
<p>Gods he loved his sister, she was the sweetest and kindest person he knew and so bloody good at everything she did, it was actually kind of annoying. But the thought of her fighting beside him had his stomach in knots. No matter how good she had gotten with a long sword, he just wanted her to heed his and Jon’s wishes and sit out with Lady Sansa. But that stubborn streak of hers, wouldn’t have it and he knew his pleas were nothing but noise to her ears. And the moments he wasn’t consumed with worry for his sister, he found his thoughts equally concerned with Sansa and what lie in store for her, should they not return victorious. In the short time he had been acquainted with the tall redheaded beauty, he had grown quite smitten. Finding his gaze lingering on any spot she had disappeared to, just waiting for her to reappear, and smiling like a fool any time her brought a smile to her lips or a blush across those stunning porcelain cheeks. And the thought of losing today, leaving Ramsay free to lay his filthy hands upon her again... upon his sister, left his blood running cold.</p>
<p>Lost in his own thoughts, Angus’ attention was drawn was back when he heard the bellowing voice of Tormund, speaking to his wildling army. Lifting his eyes from the ground, he found Jon had taken a step towards him, looking at him expectantly, as he spoke, “You all set to go...?”</p>
<p>Nodding his head, Angus replied honestly as he began walking, Jon following at his side, “Aye... I want to get it over with... I hate this part... the waiting... I think I prefer the battle.” Jon gave a small smile of understanding, yet before he had a chance to respond, Angus continued, “But before we leave, I wanted a quick word.” Jon only nodded his head, in a gesture for him to go on, “It’s about my sister.”</p>
<p>Jon’s whole body stiffened, his feet staggering just the tiniest bit, making Angus want to smile. Jon was either upset at the thought of her fighting today or uncomfortable speaking about her with him... more than likely, it was both. Either way, it was kind of endearing, because it was obvious to anyone with eyes, just how much he adored her... and up until now they had never spoken about her when she was not there. Angus knew they were together, (YN) had told him on that very first day she arrived back home, but besides seeing them walking arm in arm the perfect pair never really showed their affections in front of him, leaving him to ask her why. But her response left him upset.</p>
<p>Angus liked Jon... liked him before he even met him. The way Robb used to speak about him left him in no doubt that he was a good man... and he could still remember the evening Robb pulled him aside, just a few days before that bloody and barbaric night at The Twins. (YN) had just made her way from the tent as Robb stared after her, complete and utter devotion still lingering in his eyes... and only when he turned to face Angus did his eyes fall with heaviness, his voice burdened and strained. “Angus... If anything ever happens to me, you must get her to Jon. She will not be safe at Winterfell or Mountainbreak... but she will be safe at Castle Black with him.” Then Robb’s expression twisted a little, his shoulders stiffening as if his following words caused him physical discomfort. “If we were to lose, Twyin Lannister will have her killed or take her prisoner, he will not let the wife of a dead Northern King go free... Maybe he will marry her off to some vile Lannister or vassal Lord... and I can not allow that to happen... she must live... she must be safe.” Without a word, Angus nodded his head, the simple gesture as good as a promise in Robb’s eyes and after a quick drink of ale he leaned across and squeezed Angus’ shoulder, ending the conversation as quickly as it began. “Jon will protect (YN) with his life... I asked him the day he left Winterfell to look out for her should something happen to me... but he would have done it even without me asking... He is the best man I know... And he will protect her until they’re both old and grey.” Angus could still picture the look in Robb’s eyes and hear the tone in his voice when he said, ‘until they’re both old and grey,’ he knew Jon would do it, not just in his honour... but for his own love for her. Robb knew Jon loved (YN), and he found comfort in that knowledge, there was no anger in his eyes or bitterness in his tone, just relief and comfort and the hope that she could find some form of happiness if the gods decided to take him away from her.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Robb had been right on both fronts. Frey and Bolton men searched all the way through the North to Mountainbreak, but thankfully Castle Black was part of the Night’s Watch, where the seven kingdoms held no jurisdiction. Meaning the moment she finally made it through the gates, she would be safe... at least from the Crown or any of their honourless lackey’s. And Angus knew the moment he arrived at Castle Black without (YN), that Jon loved her. One look at his broken and distressed features when his gaze settled upon him standing alone in the courtyard, left no doubt in Angus’ mind.</p>
<p>After a few more staggered steps, Jon’s hesitant feet slowed, stopping completely as he came to face Angus, the sound of Tormund’s voice still bellowing from behind. Expelling a tight breath, Jon spoke, “Your sister is a stubborn woman... she still insists on fighting... I can not change her mind”</p>
<p>Angus shook his head and smiled softly, “Hmph... Your words are wasted, Jon, you will never change her mind... but I’m not here to talk about her stubbornness...” His soft smile faded, his features now serious, “I’ve come to ask something of you.”</p>
<p>Jon shuffled on his feet, clearly a little uncomfortable, “What is it?”</p>
<p>Never one to mince words, Angus got straight to the point, “If you and (YN) make it through this battle, do me a favour... Put yourselves out of misery... and just ask her to marry you.” Then without even blinking, he looked Jon square in the eyes, “I need you to promise me... whether I survive or not, that you will marry my sister.”</p>
<p>Without realising, Jon took a step back, his expression stunned and lips silent, his head not believing the words his ears delivered. Finally, he answered, his words trickling from his mouth, “But she deserves more... than me.”</p>
<p>Angus expelled a deep breath, shaking his head, “You are the only one that thinks that, Jon. You love her... I know it... Sansa knows it... Gods, everyone knows it... and no one is bothered by it, but you.”</p>
<p>Straightening his back, Jon took a breath, admitting what Angus already knew, “Aye, I love her... I always have, but she’s a lady... she was married to my brother... a king.” With another deep breath, he continued, “What can I give her? I have no name, no lands, no title. How could you possibly want that for her?”</p>
<p>With a shake of his head, Angus almost sighed, “Aye, all of it is true, but she loves you... she told me so herself... now stop thinking about what you can’t give her and start thinking about what you can.” Angus’ gaze dropped to the ground a moment, before looking back up, his voice almost sentimental, “And as for your brother... well, he would want this too.” Jon looked taken back by the comment, but Angus ignored him and kept speaking. “A few days before he died, he asked me that if something should happen to him, I should bring her to you... that she would be safe with you... that you would protect her until you were both old and grey.” Moving a hand to the side of Jon’s shoulder, he made sure he was listening, “He knew how you felt, Jon... he knew you loved her, and he wouldn’t have said what he said if he didn’t think you were good enough... Now promise me!”</p>
<p>Silence stood between them a moment, as Jon struggled to wrap his head around what Angus was asking, never dreaming he would receive his blessing to marry (YN), let alone a request. Unable to find words, Jon answered with just a single nod of his head, but to Angus, it was as good as a promise, not unlike his own promise to Robb, and he found himself smiling at the thought. But more than anything, Angus felt relief. Relief to know that should he not return from battle, then his sister would not be left alone in the world... and with that worry off his chest, he now just had to concentrate on keeping them both alive.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It had been playing on (YN)’s mind half of the night, well, in between all the other thoughts that kept her from falling back to sleep. After lying there waiting for dawn to shed what little light it could through the heavy fog and clouds, she wondered whether she should have taken Tormund up on that second helping of goats milk after all. That first half of the night brought the only sleep she would get, as soon she curled herself up under her furs, she was out... lost in a heavy and dreamless sleep, just as Tormund promised. But when her eyes sprung open, sleep eluded her, leaving her with hours of contemplation... contemplation she didn’t care for. She would have much preferred to wake up with no time to think about what lay ahead, to have only enough time to dress and prepare and seek out Angus.</p>
<p>For the past couple of days she had wanted to speak with him, however, something always got in the way... and as she made her way towards him now, she knew this may be the only chance she had left. In an hour, she could be dead... and her thoughts would die with her, but this needed to be said. Walking off in the direction of his bannermen, Angus’ gaze was intent on the ground, and the tension stretching across his shoulders was the same tension she recognised every time she watched him ride off into battle with Robb. Although, this time it seemed to stretch along the length of his legs too, his steps a little more stiff than usual... and she was sure that she was the cause. Her sweet brother had made no secret of his wish for her to sit out of the battle, Jon for that matter too. But they both knew they were fighting a lost cause, her mind was made up... Nevertheless, it didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about making them both worry so much.</p>
<p>Waving her hand in the air, she called out his name, giving him a brave smile as he looked up at the sound of her voice, both of them walking to meet in the middle. (YN) stopped a few feet before him, but Angus kept coming, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing the top of her head, “I know my words are fruitless, but I really wish you would reconsider... You could stay back and protect Sansa... escape with her if we... don’t come back.”</p>
<p>(YN) looked up at him and sighed softly, “You know I can’t do that... If I’m going to ask people to fight for me... then I must be prepared to fight myself.” Taking a step back from him, she looked to her feet a moment, before returning her gaze, “Angus..?” Disappointed by her answer and yet admiring it all the same, he looked to his sister, nodding his head for her to continue, “I know you like Sansa.”</p>
<p>Angus’ eyes dropped from hers, his chest forgetting to expel its breath, making her smile with amusement. He was never really one to be embarrassed talking about such things, so it was really quite endearing to see him react so bashfully. Giving his head a little nod again, he answered simply and quietly, “Aye... you’re not wrong.”</p>
<p>(YN) waited for him to return his eyes to hers, “Then why haven’t you told her?”</p>
<p>Pursing his lips together in contemplation, Angus gave his shoulders a small shrug and sighed, “I think after everything she has been through with Joffrey and Ramsay... she may need a bit more time... I don’t want to scare her away.”</p>
<p>A smile spread across (YN)’s lips, of course her brother didn’t want to cause Sansa any discomfort with more unwanted advances, but she knew there was no chance of that happening, “Well, I think your worrying too much... I’m certain that she likes you too.”</p>
<p>Angus’ eyes brightened, almost like a child’s and his posture was suddenly standing a little straighter, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes... And promise me, if you come through the other side of this battle you will tell her... she deserves a good man like you.” Placing a gentle hand to his arm, she continued, “And I know you will be kind and patient with her... you will not scare her away...” After a short silence, she repeated, “Promise me, Angus.” Upon her request, it was impossible to mistake the emotion held within his eyes, and yet, a small chuckle escaped his lips, as if her words had amused him somehow. Dropping her head to the side, she smiled slightly, “Why is that amusing..?</p>
<p>“It just is.” Pulling her in for another hug, he added, “You and I are more alike than I realised.” (YN) had no idea what he was talking about, but assumed it could only have something to do with the promise she was asking from him.</p>
<p>(YN) chuckled herself, “You have no idea how many times people have told me how much we’re alike... and can’t believe we only share a father.” But not wanting to get herself distracted she got back to the matter at hand, moving her head back to see his face, she spoke again, “You deserve to be happy, Angus... and the gods know Sansa does too... now, promise me.” Just like he did with Robb and Jon did with him just moments ago, he answered with a single nod of his head, leaving her satisfied he had given his word, then taking her arms in his hands he gave her a quick kiss to her forehead. Happy with the result of their little chat, (YN) gave him a smile and glanced around the camp, “Do you know where Jon has gone? I saw him come this way... I wanted to see him before we head off.”</p>
<p>Dropping his hands from her arms, he turned his head away from her, “Aye... I was just having a few words with him myself,” then pointing his hand to a dark figure over on the outskirts of the camp, he continued, “He’s just over there.” Turning back to face her, his voice grew sentimental, “I can see why Robb spoke about him with such reverence... He’s a good man... and he adores you.”</p>
<p>(YN) could feel her cheeks heat up at the comment, mainly because she knew it was true, but also because she got the feeling that she had been the topic of their conversation. Biting her cheek, she held her breath a moment before admitting, “He does... doesn’t he?”</p>
<p>Angus nodded his head, “Aye... and you are good together... I can see he makes you happy... and I want you to be happy, little sister.”</p>
<p>Trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat, she knocked his arm before heading off in Jon’s direction, chiding him with a smile, “Little..? You’re barely a year older than me.”</p>
<p>Laughing off his own sentiment, he called out as she walked away, “A year still makes me your big brother... little sister.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was difficult for Jon to process what Angus just said, even harder to believe what he asked. Why in the gods he accepted him as a match for his sister, when she could pick and choose from probably any Lord in the country, was beyond him. Yet, he couldn't ignore or deny the joy and strange peace of mind he felt that his brother, Robb, had been unbothered by the thought of himself and (YN) together. And as much as he struggled to believe and accept he was enough, he was finally done holding himself back, and now with Angus’ blessing he knew the only thing to keep him from marrying her, would be his own fatal demise. But with the odds they faced today, that fatal demise lingered closer than he liked, hiding somewhere within his shadow, constantly following him, threatening to pull him from the light. But, if he somehow managed to survive the day, he promised himself he would not waste another moment worrying about whether he was good enough.</p>
<p>Lifting his gaze, he sighed and stared out over the horizon. The sun was barely visible as it began its ascent into the sky, the heavy clouds and cold morning mist confining its light to a soft white glow. In the distance, beyond the small rise, he could just make out several patches of grey smoke as it billowed and twisted its way into the air and he wondered what poor souls Ramsay had decided to flay and burn this morning. Sansa had told him how Ramsay would take a knife to the flesh of anyone who defied him, or those who refused to recognise him as their Lord, then take their skinless bodies only to hang them upside down from a cross and set them alight. And no doubt today’s morbid display resided on the battlefield... set there if only to provoke fear... giving them a less than subtle reminder of what lay in store for each and every soldier should they survive the losing battle. Swallowing thickly, he dropped his eyes from the smoke, turning around to search the campsite for (YN)’s familiar form, feeling a sudden need to hold her form across his chest and along the length of his arms. To feel her hair within his hands and her head upon his cheek and the sweet rise and fall of her chest against his own... the very need leaving him praying to the gods, asking for it to not be the last time.</p>
<p>“Jon!” came the very voice he wanted to hear. Smiling softly, he wondered how she managed to sneak up on him so quietly. But even better than the sound of (YN)’s voice came the feel of her hand around his elbow, sending a welcoming warmth around his entire body. Without warning he turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her flush against his body. The action taking her completely by surprise, her surprise only growing when he kissed her, not caring who’s eyes lay witness. It was a kiss heavy with emotion and full of intensity, taking both of their breaths away. And when he finally pulled his lips from hers, (YN) was left speechless, her cheeks burning despite the bite of the cold morning air. Lifting his hand to her cheek, he ran the back of his rough fingers gently across the warmth of her soft skin, his eyes drinking up her adorable expression. It was full of affection, yet laced with bewilderment at his uncharacteristic behaviour... never normally so affectionate... at least not where everyone could see. Looking up at him through her lashes, he could feel the rapid beat of her heart against his chest, before her eyes quickly surveyed her surrounds to see if anyone had noticed. Not that she minded in the slightest. Taking a breath to gather her thoughts, she found her voice... finding it difficult to hide her delight. Hoping it was more than just the impending battle making him act so boldly in front of a camp full of people, yet suspicious that his behaviour had something to do with the conversation he had just had with Angus. Wrapping her hand around the straps of his tunic, she gave him a playful shake, “Well, I don’t know who you are... but I want my Jon back.” Then reaching across she kissed him again, before leaning back and biting her bottom lip, “You know what? Don’t worry about it... I’ll keep you instead... you’re a much better kisser than he is.” Lifting her hands from his tunic, she ran them along the length of his arms, before placing them back around her middle, “and your arms... they feel so much stronger than his.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Jon squeezed her tight, rocking their bodies rocking from side to side as he kissed the top of her head, “Don’t worry... I got rid of him, he’s not coming back... I plan on keeping you all to myself.”</p>
<p>(YN) giggled as she buried her face in his chest, the sound feeding his heart with utter joy and when his movement slowed the sound transformed with hums of contentment, before a lovely silence lingered between them, both of them so comfortable within the embrace. But as it continued, the heaviness of what they faced returned to their thoughts, the sweet and pure moment itself reminding them of what they stood to lose, leaving neither one willing to let go. And only when they were interrupted by Davos, did Jon let his arms drop to his side, feeling the loss of her contact like never before. The onion knight’s words only enhancing it more, “Commander... Mi Lady... It’s time... everyone is set and waitin’ for your lead.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Part 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle between the two bastards of the North has arrived.</p>
<p>A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this battle, I think I approached it a little differently than Hardhome... and I’d love to know what you think... what you liked, didn’t like... yada yada yada.</p>
<p>Series Warning: The series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it’s not always going to be smooth sailing for the reader.</p>
<p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p>
<p>Word count: 4518</p>
<p>Warnings: Violence, angst, Ramsay being Ramsay</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not how Ramsay envisioned the beginning of the battle, the beginning of the end of Jon Snow and his wildling army. The glorious battle that would deliver the former Queen of the North to him. The moment he struck down Rickon Stark, before the very eyes of the boy’s honourable bastard brother, he felt a wicked smirk take over. But it soon fell from his lips the moment (YN) appeared from nowhere, expertly working her horse to catch the bastard who sat upon his own horse, staring down at the lifeless body of his brother. At their little meeting yesterday, Lady (YN) made a glorious comment about greeting his hounds just as she had greeted the last one, a comment he found himself both infuriated and delighted by. But never once did he think it would mean she would be here today... fighting amongst the men. The thought that she could end up in a pool of her own blood on the cold and dirty ground, by the hands of anyone but him, was simply unthinkable. She was his... and his alone. No one but him would touch her again... especially the bastard, Jon Snow.</p>
<p>Behind Ramsay, rows of archers stood nocked and ready, waiting for his command to launch their arrows into the sky and the very image of one finding its way through her chest, had his stomach twisting. So, when he looked up and found Jon charging towards him, he had to quickly rethink his plan, because at Jon’s side was Lady (YN), trying yet failing to stop him from reacting and falling victim to Ramsay’s vicious and sordid game.</p>
<p>Turning around he bellowed, “Archers... drop your bows... aim only on direct targets.” Then walking up and down the line he shouted to all his men, “And any man who dares draw a single drop of blood from Lady (YN), will face a fate far worse than any death her sword or bow can bring... Bring her to me alive and unharmed.” Stopping, he turned to face them completely, “And if she comes to me with a single cut or bruise, I will take more than just your life... I will take your family’s too... Let every man beside you and behind you know.” Then turning back to the battlefield, Ramsay threw his arm forward and ordered, “Cavalry, charge.”</p>
<p>Even with his last-minute changes, Ramsay remained confident, just his sheer number of soldiers was more than enough to leave the bastards undermanned and under-skilled army drowning. Before long their bodies would lie red, broken and lifeless, body upon body piled high, and he would be bringing Lady (YN) and Sansa back to Winterfell kicking and screaming. The very thought of it leaving his breaths quickening with excitement. Moving his eyes across the field, he watched as Jon's horse lay dying beside him, the arrow Ramsay shot through its chest, proof of his exceptional skills. And the bastard himself, stood sword in hand, braced and ready for the onslaught, no doubt realising his impulsive behaviour would soon bring forth his death. But it was Lady (YN) who had Ramsay's full attention as she rode head-on into his cavalry, brave and fearless and angry, his men avoiding her as if she was surrounded by some strange invisible force field. Behind her followed her brother, anxious to reach her side, cutting through his rivals as easily as a fire rips through a forest of dry dead trees, his sheer strength and skill were really quite impressive.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jon stood there, Longclaw held tight within his grip, his heart beating so fast it was difficult to distinguish between its hammering beats. Nor did it allow him to feel any physical relief at seeing Ramsay’s soldiers avoiding (YN) as if she simply was not there. Charging towards him came the first wave of cavalry, feeling the thump of heavy hooves vibrating beneath his feet. He watched them as if it were all happening in slow motion, just waiting to be trampled or cut in two, hoping he could take down at least a couple before it happened. Yet, somehow a flicker of luck swung in his favour, when his own army came from nowhere, countless horses and swords colliding around him, giving him a split second to regroup. Breaking into a run, Jon cut his way through Ramsay’s foot soldiers that flooded in around him, ducked and weaved to escape the countless hooves that threatened to kick him unconscious into the mud. Feeling just a breath of relief when his own wildling army reached his side, Jon took the chance to search the field for (YN), but came up empty. The combat unfolding around him was too thick for him to see more than a few feet ahead and it made him feel like a useless hot-headed fool, knowing it was his thoughtless reaction, that left their battle plan falling into a heap around them. Sansa had warned him, (YN) too, they knew Ramsay’s evil twisted mind would go to any lengths to make him lash out and act without a thought... and like an idiot, he fell right into his little trap. And now, not only was Rickon dead but soon the rest of them would be too.</p>
<p>Before long, bodies of horses and men began to pile high, stretching across the battlefield... a growing mound of bleeding flesh and bones. The very sight of it doing nothing to ease Jon’s growing tension as his eyes searched the field for (YN), avoiding the growing pile of bodies altogether for fear of what he might find. Around him came the clash of swords and piercing of flesh as men dropped at his feet, his own sword dripping with the blood of many, escaping more than a few close calls himself. Then finally his eyes found her, but the sight gave him no relief. Towards her, he ran, piercing and slicing each and every man that got in his way, his chest tightening and losing all its air as if someone had reached in and clenched his lungs tight within their fists. Still on her horse, she was surrounded by Ramsay’s men, her quiver quickly running out of arrows as she shot one after the other perfectly through their chests. But with every man she hit, another took his place, and before long her quiver sat empty upon her back, leaving her reaching for her sword, ‘Nightbreaker.’</p>
<p>Still half a battlefield away, Jon continued running, Longclaw clearing him a path in the most brutal way. Not too far ahead he found Angus, fighting every man between him and his sister... none of them even close to matching his strength and skill... but there was far too many for him to make his way to her alone. Reaching his side, Jon grabbed his shoulder, narrowly avoiding the swing of his blade, the lords features desperate, covered in dirt and blood as he yelled furiously above the noise. “That sick son of a bitch wants her alive... not one of them has swung a sword in her direction.” It was then a soldier dragged (YN) from her horse... yet somehow she landed on her feet. Five men surrounded her, their blades raised, doing nothing more than blocking her fearless swings. Sometimes she connected with flesh, other times the sound of metal upon metal rang across the air, but every swing had Jon holding his breath, both of them desperate to reach her before she was dragged away. But no amount of desperation could save her... they were too late. When one soldier lunged at her, she stabbed him through... yet before she even had the chance to rip the sword from his body, two more men ran at her... grabbing her arms, leaving her incapacitated and helpless. Dragging her across the ground, she didn’t even scream... to stubborn and proud to show any fear. Pulling her out past the edges of the battle, they threw her over a waiting horse, it’s rider helping to tie her wrists, before riding off surrounded by their own miniature army.</p>
<p>Jon screamed out. The sound was one of guilt and agony as if his heart had been pulled from his chest, his ears not recognising the voice as his own. With rage consuming him, his wrath was inescapable, every Bolton man who dared get in his way, meet with a very swift and bloody demise. And yet, once again, any chance of reaching her disappeared the moment his whole army was surrounded, Ramsay’s men backing them into the growing mountain of bodies that stood behind. Rows of soldiers holding tall shields, stained with the flayed man, formed a thick and impenetrable arc around them, leaving them trapped. The soldiers inched forward, nothing but faceless men, hiding behind their shields, piercing and puncturing his army with great long spears, herding them into a corner like cattle. His whole army caught in one small space with nowhere to go, as Ramsay sent in another wave of men over the mountain of dead and dying corpses to finish them off... and all Jon could think about was (YN).</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>There she was, the former queen of the north, thrown over the lap of some inferior lord as his horse galloped its way over to deliver her. A lord that Ramsay now wanted to hurt in the most painful way, simply because he was far, far too close to her... It made no difference to Ramsay that the man was simply doing as he asked. Trying to mask his jealousy, he smiled when the man stopped before him, yet his voice failed to hide his hostility, “That’s no way to treat a queen, Lord Baxter... here, pass her to me.” One look at (YN) and Ramsay could tell she was terrified. There she laid, silent and unmoving, yet her body deceived her with deep rapid breaths, and when he reached across and grabbed her waist he felt her whole body stiffen, the reaction sending a thrilling burst of energy through his veins. Gods he had been waiting for this forever. Pulling her upright into his lap, she swung her tied wrists with surprising force, connecting across his cheekbone, the rope ripping and burning at his skin. Lifting his hand, he brushed over his cheek, the action stinging and leaving a streak of red across his palm, the very sight of it making him want to reach across and kiss her. But that would have to wait. He had a battle to win. Then he would take her back to Winterfell and do with her as he pleased. Instead, he leaned across and whispered in her ear, leaving his lips to linger upon her lobe. “My queen... you honour me. I hope it scars... just like my lip... But don’t think these marks will go unpunished... Your punishment is something I’ve been looking forward to for quite some time.”</p>
<p>When (YN) refused to break her silence or show fear, Ramsay was quietly impressed, yet it angered him all the same, wanting to hear her scream out... to see tears roll down her beautiful cheeks. Losing patience he grabbed a fist full of her hair, forcing her eyes upon the battle... upon the only people she had left to hold dear. “Look... just look at your honourable bastard lover... and your fine strapping brother... watch as they spend their final moments trapped like pigs waiting to be slaughtered.”</p>
<p>With rough fingers, he pulled her gaze to his, taking delight in the horror held just below the surface of her stunning eyes. And yet, she refused to scream, holding her chin defiantly as she stared him down, her voice working hard to remain strong. “I know you want my tears, Lord Bolton... You can take everything from me... but you will never take a single tear.” Slowly her features fell to stone as she turned her head back to the helpless sight before her, burying her horror and despair deep within emotionless eyes, refusing to give him what he wanted. Ramsay tightened his grip around her body, his breaths accelerating when she refused to cower, unsure whether he was infuriated or thrilled. But it didn't matter, he was soon distracted by horns sounding in the distance and the thundering hooves of countless horses carrying knights clad in the blue and white colours of House Arryn. Soon followed by the inspirited words of Lady (YN). Looking to the empty space all around them, she smiled with humour, “What’s your plan now, Lord Bolton... will you send in what remaining army your have... and join them yourself..? Or will you run and hide within the walls of Winterfell..?” Then turning to face him, her eyes shone with gratification, “Either way, Lord Bolton... I hope you’re ready to die.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jon felt as though he was choking. His poor lungs desperate to fill themselves with air, his body coated in layers of dirt and blood as the feet of panicked men trampled him further into the ground. All of them desperate to escape their deaths over the mountain of accumulating bodies. Every time he managed to steal a breath, a pair of feet would crush his chest and push it from his lungs, leaving them empty and gasping. He wasn’t sure how long it took or how he did it, but eventually, he clawed his way up amongst the desperate men, towards a tiny patch of sky, grateful when the freezing air ripped through his burning lungs. Looking around, the scene was helpless, a small raging sea of men and one single giant, trapped and surrounded, some of them still desperate to escape, others coming to realise this was the end. Just a few feet away was Ser Davos, his expression one of defeat, and Tormund, amidst a brutal losing battle with Rickard Karstark, while Angus was nowhere to be seen. Searching further afield, all the air was knocked from his chest again as if he had slipped back beneath the feet of his army. Where up on the ridge he saw Ramsay... sitting upon his horse clean, spotless and unscathed... and (YN) held tight within his grip as if he owned her.</p>
<p>Clenching his teeth together, he wanted to scream, never feeling more trapped or useless, never more ready to suffer whatever punishment awaited him at the hands of the gods. And yet, it seemed as though the gods wanted to throw him one last chance. Dropping his head in shame and defeat, Jon closed his eyes, only for his ears to pick up the sound of battle horns in the distance, shortly followed by the unmistakable rumble of cavalry. At first, he thought it was Ramsay’s final blow, but as he looked up beyond the rise he saw his sister and the glorious sight of the Knight’s of the Vale charging towards them to render life-saving reinforcement.</p>
<p>Within the minute, they decimated the arc of Bolton men as easily as a gust of wind through a newly swept pile of leaves, leaving them broken and scattered along the ground, giving his army room to finally breathe and disperse. Unwilling to let himself feel any relief, Jon climbed his way up the mountain of injured and lifeless men, his eyes locking on Ramsay when he reached the top. His utter exhaustion going completely unnoticed with all the adrenalin pulsing through his body, and two single thoughts running through his head. To get to (YN)... and to rid the world of Lord Ramsay Bolton. Almost rolling down the other side, Jon jumped onto the ground, sprinting forward, his eyes still locked on his target. At first, Ramsay appeared frozen, his body unmoving as his army fell to pieces around him... But even from the distance, just a moment later, Jon witnessed as (YN) swung her hands at his leg, the action causing Ramsay’s whole body to jolt, allowing her time to slip from the side of his horse. The monster hesitated, looking ready to jump from the horse himself, but soon changed his mind when he looked up to find Jon quickly covering the ground between them, sending him racing towards the walls of Winterfell... Not that Jon was going to let a little thing like that get between them.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Jon reached (YN) as she struggled with her tethered wrists, trying to cut through the thick rope with her very own dagger, now stained with Ramsay’s blood. But before he could even stop and help, she was shouting at him, waving her hands in the direction of Winterfell. “Go... I’ve got this... go get him before he disappears.”</p>
<p>Wun Wun ran past them pointing after Ramsay, and Jon knew he would make quick work of Winterfell’s heavy wooden gates, leaving Ramsay nowhere to hide... And after a quick nod to the great giant, he began running... not willing to let Ramsay get the better of him this time, turning back to (YN) as he ran, “He will not get away... He’s got nowhere to go.”</p>
<p>By the time he arrived at his childhood home, the gates were broken and almost hanging from their hinges and Wun Wun kneeled in the courtyard ready to collapse, his poor body riddled with arrows, resembling a giant pin cushion. Around him stood a handful of wildlings, bows ready to shoot any Bolton soldier who dared challenge them and as Jon raised his hand towards the last of the giants, he suddenly recoiled... when Ramsay’s arrow pierced the giant's eye. Jon watched with disbelief as the enormous body thumped against the ground... soon followed by the heartless voice of Ramsay, dissipating Jon’s disbelief and leaving pure rage in its wake. “You suggested one on one combat, didn’t you?” Jon stood there unmoving... it was an intimidating sight. His face was injured and covered in mud, as the blood of Ramsay’s men dripped from the sword at his side, his eyes unblinking and lethal as they stared back at the Lord. Struggling to hide the pain caused by the deep slash across his thigh, Ramsay spoke again, his voice arrogant but laced with unease. “I’ve reconsidered... I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”</p>
<p>Casually, Ramsay pulled an arrow from it’s home on his side, yet before he could even nock and aim, Jon threw down his sword, picking up a small discarded shield to protect himself. Without fear, Jon advanced, all his hatred and rage propelling him forward, perfectly shielding himself from every speeding arrow Ramsay discharged his way. With each failed attempt, the lord's eyes widened in shock, his fingers fumbling a little more with each arrow, his nerves getting the better of him realising that he had finally met his match.</p>
<p>Ramsay fumbled for another arrow, but Jon was too close, knocking the bow from his hands with imposing strength, sending it flying across the courtyard. And had Jon not been so consumed with fury, he would have noticed Ramsay’s horror when he pummelled the shield across his chest, knocking all the air from his lungs. Falling flat on his back, Ramsay was left unarmed and useless, his face receiving the relentless attention of Jon's hardened fists. Blow after blow, connected with his cheeks... his teeth, temple and chin, leaving his face an unrecognisable mess. And still, Jon persisted, lost within his own unsatisfied rage. Each time his knuckles connected, he saw Ramsay’s monstrous hands upon Sansa... saw the way he held (YN) so possessively just moments ago... thought about the hideous things he had planned for her... and it only compelled him more. He wanted to hit him... and hit him, again and again... until his fists were bruised and swollen... and Ramsay’s broken face disappeared under the dirt and mud where it belonged.</p>
<p>Over and over and over again... Jon found himself incapable of stopping, until his fists faltered at the sound of (YN)’s soft calming voice, coupled with her gentle hand against his back, “Jon... stop.” Leaning down, she gently grabbed his arm, urging him to stand, bringing his attention to Sansa who stood frozen at the scene before her, Angus standing protectively by her side. With soft fingers, (YN) pulled his gaze to hers, her gentle eyes immediately defusing his exhausting rage, her words causing his fists to drop loose at his sides, “Let Sansa decide how he will die... the gods know she deserves it.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Being back within the walls of Winterfell was strange. The long hallways seemed empty and quiet, most of the familiar faces were gone... gone in the most permanent way. And (YN) struggled to settle herself. The Bolton banners no longer tarnished the old stone walls, leaving the proud grey dire wolf of House Stark back in its rightful place. Nevertheless, the great rooms and long hallways remained cold, the Bolton’s were gone, but their treasonous evil presence still lingered in the air.</p>
<p>Standing before the chamber, (YN)’s palms sat flat against the door, her fingertips rubbing lightly up and down the rough grain, as her forehead rested upon it. Her breaths were slow and deep, yet when she exhaled the air seemed to shake its way from her chest, her feet wanting to step inside, yet unsure if she could make them. The last time she was in there, she stood in the middle of the floor, safe and warm within Robb’s arms. Just moments before they left Winterfell under the cover of darkness. Not knowing if they would ever return. But here she was, back in the place she thought she would grow old and grey with him. Finding it hard to remember the weight of his arms around her waist or the touch of his hand upon her cheek, as if all her sweet memories of him were hazy and covered in a layer of dust. When instead, the images of that fateful night brutally replayed with cruel detail in her head.</p>
<p>Straightening her back, she lifted her chin, taking another deep and shaky breath. With one hand, she clutched at the pendants around her neck, holding them tight within her palm, as the other wrapped itself around the latch. Her fingers were hesitant and restless all at once, desperate and hopeful that stepping inside would sharpen all the edges of the haze... shake away the dust... and yet, terrified it wouldn’t help at all.</p>
<p>The heavy door creaked with protest as she pushed it open, before quietly stepping inside and closing it behind her. The chamber itself, greeted her with silence, a strange peaceful silence which she did not expect, yet welcomed. And the stale smell that reached her nose was comforting... comforting to know it had been closed and unused for a long time... unspoilt by the likes of Ramsay. Moving her gaze around the room, she found it mostly unchanged, the trinkets she left behind were not there, nor where Robbs belongings... but the bed complete with furs, stood where it always had. The desk still sat in its place beside the window and the small table that had always been filled with water and wine, sat in the same corner, bare and empty. Stepping her way across the room, (YN) ran her fingers along the edge of the cold copper bath, her mind getting lost in a memory at the contact. Sitting down on the bath’s edge, she rested her hands to either side of her, as an image of Robb jumping in fully clothed filled her mind. The image was so clear to her now, that her lashes glistened with salt water, and a smile filled her cheeks. Closing her eyes, it all came flooding back. It was just a few nights before they were due to leave and Robb came through that chamber door, shoulders slumped, not even noticing her until she splashed her fingers through the water. Remembering, with perfect clarity, the way his tired drawn features filled with light when he turned around and took in her smile. She loved that... Loved the way one single smile from her lips could unburden him, let him push aside his worries for a moment of respite... allowing them to escape into their own private and perfect little world. Still on the edge of the bath, (YN) opened her eyes, taking in the beautiful stone beneath her feet. Her ears remembering the sound of the water, as Robb jumped in and laid across her body, hearing it spill over the edges and splash across the floor. Could still see the moment his gleaming eyes shifted with adoration, how his voice spoke with such devotion. Remembered it all, as if it was yesterday. And she couldn’t comprehend the relief it gave her... to know those memories were still alive, to see them... feel them... and hear them, untainted by time or grief.</p>
<p>From there, she went to sit on the bed, unsure how much time had past until the light filtering in the window began to fade, leaving her surrounded by the dim light of dusk... and yet, her heart felt full and bright, like a child on their nameday. All this time, the grief she often battled in the early hours of the morning and sometimes random moments during the day was fuelled by her inability to remember. Terrified Robb would slowly disappear from memory, barely leaving her with faded fragments of their time together. But sitting there, in the room where so many sweet memories were created with him, brought all the others back to life, sending that fateful and bloody night right to the end of a very long list of memories, right where it belonged. Leaving her feeling blessed to have been able to share her life with him... and more ready than ever to spend the rest of it with Jon. How ever long that may be.</p>
<p>Closing the door behind her, (YN)’s feet carried her eagerly up the long passage, no longer feeling the lingering presence of House Bolton. Lifting the dire wolf pendant to her lips, she kissed it lightly, finally feeling like she was back at Winterfell, ready to take on the next big battle... a battle far bigger than any battle in living history. And now, hopefully, with the backing of the Northern Houses, who were currently making their way to Winterfell, they may just be in with a breath of a chance. But first, she needed to see Jon.</p>
<p>Reaching the end of the passage, she came face to face with the very man she sought, almost colliding with him as she made her way around the corner. Instinctively, he grabbed her around the waist, worried he would knock her from her feet, his eyes nervous in a completely endearing way, “Jon..? What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>Dropping his hands to his sides, his bottom lip was caught adorably between his teeth, barely shaking his head as he cleared his throat to speak. “Ahhh... nothing... I was just coming to find you... There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Part 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon whisks (YN) away for a private moment, just days before his life changes in a way he never expected.<br/>Series Warning: The series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it’s not always going to be smooth sailing for the reader.</p><p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p><p>Word count: 5140</p><p>Warnings: Angst... that’s about it, but it’s not all angst ;)</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment,  your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are we going?” (YN) asked Jon with a curious voice, their hands entwined as he led her towards the doors at the end of the passage.</p><p>Stopping before them, he reached across to grab her cloak, having placed it there just ten minutes earlier. Holding it out for her, she turned her back, so he could drape it over her shoulders and with a gentle hand he turned her back around, clipping it together at the front, his voice soft and a little nervous as he answered, “Somewhere cold.”</p><p>Detecting a small roll of her sweet (EC) eyes, he couldn’t help but chuckle when she answered, “Well, that narrows it down... it’s cold everywhere out there.”</p><p>Pushing through the doors, the cold air nipped at their cheeks, but the absence of any wind left it pleasant enough. The new moon was yet to settle itself into the sky, barely visible over the high walls of Winterfell. And yet, it promised to light up the sky, where it would soon cast lovely shadows upon the snow-covered ground and illuminate the light mist gathering in the air. But it was cold... pleasantly cold and (YN) found herself settling into Jon’s side, the cool air making the warmth of his body all the more enticing.</p><p>Stepping out, it was peaceful and silent, the only sounds coming from the crunch of snow beneath their boots and the swish of their cloaks as they walked... but as they ventured further into the courtyard, (YN) found herself distracted. With each step, she could feel Jon grow a little tenser, his chest working that little bit harder to keep his breaths even. Yet, just a moment before she intended to ask him what was wrong, his feet stopped, coming to a standstill towards the back of the courtyard. Turning to face her, he gently wrapped his hands around hers, his expression equally nervous and adorable, his eyes trying with great difficulty to hold her gaze.</p><p>(YN)’s eyes flickered around the courtyard, it was all but empty. The only movement coming from the torches dotted along the great stone walls and as she looked back to Jon she noticed how the flames danced lightly across his handsome features. His expression was endearing and somewhat flustered and just looking at him had her chest alive with quiet butterflies, “Jon... what is it..? What’s going on..?”</p><p>With his hands still holding hers, he swang them back and forth, his head busy with countless words, trying to find the right ones to say, but all he could come up with was, “Nothing... nothing at all.”</p><p>(YN) helped him along, her next question making it easier for him to answer... giving him somewhere to start, “Then why are we here?”</p><p>Jon cleared his throat, lifting her hands to rest upon his chest, his own hands settling themselves around her waist, “Because, I wanted to show you the place I fell in love with you.”</p><p>(YN)’s heart thrummed, his words surprising her in the sweetest possible way. And yet, she was at a loss to understand how it could have possibly happened, unable to recall a single moment they had spent together and alone in the courtyard. When she replied, her voice was quiet and yet her joy was unmistakable, “Here... really?”</p><p>Nodding his head slowly, he continued, his eyes trained lovingly on hers, his palm rubbing in circular motions upon her back, “Aye... I was standing right about here... and you... you were way over there.” Lifting his hand, he pointed towards the entrance of the courtyard, “...you were stepping down from your parent's carriage.”</p><p>(YN)’s expression fell, the air catching in her throat and yet her eyes were filled with a mix of wonder, disbelief and bashfulness. “Really?” Again, Jon nodded his head, smiling softly at her awkwardness, her following words making his own expression fall, “I’m sorry, Jon.”</p><p>Genuinely surprised, he asked, “Sorry..? For what... What could you possibly have to be sorry for?”</p><p>Moving her hands from his chest, she rested them at the nape of his neck, her fingernails softly caressing his skin, “I’m sorry I don’t remember... I mean, I remember the moment, but... I don’t remember you.”</p><p>Jon felt awful, it wasn’t his intention to make her feel bad, but still... he had to smile, her genuine guilt melting his heart. Placing a hand to her soft cheek, he shook his head, “Of course you don’t... You can’t remember what you didn’t see... I was back here, behind everyone... but I could see you.”</p><p>Dropping her head, she sighed softly, of course he was shoved behind everyone else... he was a bastard and that's what etiquette dictated... That didn't mean she agreed with it, though. And she hated to see how these stupid rules affected the man she loved... Hated to think of this sweet man as a young innocent child, growing up believing he wasn't good enough. Hated that he still struggled with his own self-worth, every day, to the point it held him back from her. Returning her gaze to Jon, she gently shook her head, “How could have you loved me..? You hadn't even seen me before.” Smiling softly she almost looked at him accusingly, “And those first few weeks I barely even spoke to you... You avoided me at every opportunity.”</p><p>Wrapping her in his arms, Jon squeezed her tight, “I didn’t realise it at the time... but looking back now, I know I did.” Then leaning down, he whispered against her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin, “And why do you think I avoided you..? I was in denial, I didn’t want to admit that I was in love with my brother’s betrothed.”</p><p>(YN) nodded softly and spoke, her voice touched with rapport. “I went through the same thing when I arrived at Castle Black... I didn’t want to admit that I loved you when I still loved Robb... still mourned him... And every day I regret it took your death for me to finally admit it to myself.”</p><p>Running his thumb softly across her cheek, he kissed her forehead, “There is no need for regret... You have made me far happier than I ever expected to be.” With a deep breath, he tucked her wayward hair behind her ear... something he would never grow tired of doing, “I was content to love you for the rest of my days... as long as you were safe and happy... but I never expected for you to love me back.”</p><p>Without a word, (YN) slipped her hands to his cheeks, pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet and ended much too soon, yet it left Jon in no doubt of its meaning. Tilting her head back, her expression only confirmed his thoughts, her words setting them in stone, “Of course I love you back... How could I not?”</p><p>Jon was silent a moment, his thoughts wrapping around the fact that she loved him as if there was no question about it... as if he was worthy of all her affections... in every possible way. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and pushed his negative thoughts aside... refusing to let them hold him back any longer. Cupping the sides of her neck, he rested his forehead to hers, the tips of their noses brushing together as he gathered his thoughts... he wanted to get this next part right. Moving his head back, he swallowed thickly, his eyes holding hers as if his life depended on it. “The morning in the stable, at Castle Black... when you kissed me... That was the moment you stole any remaining chance I had of staying away. To know you felt affection for me... even just the tiniest bit... made it impossible.” Jon ran his hands along the length of her arms, taking her hands in his once more, his next string of words leaving her adorably speechless, “And I know you could pick and choose from nearly every Lord or man in the country... and they would marry you in a heartbeat... But I don’t want you to... Because I want you to choose me... to marry me............ (YN), will you marry me?”</p><p>(YN) drew a short sharp breath, holding the air in her chest in a fruitless attempt to slow her pounding heart. His gaze was intense and burning... laying bare the truth of what he spoke and (YN) felt overwhelmed by it... humbled by it. Lifting a hand to her mouth, her eyes grew cloudy, Jon’s tender thumb coming to the rescue as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Burying her face in his chest, she inhaled deeply, his familiar smell and tender embrace, helping to settle her racing head and heart. Looking back to his patiently waiting eyes, she inhaled again, wetness still gathering hopelessly in her lashes as she nodded her head. “Yes... I could never marry any other man... I choose you.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) rolled over, pulling the furs up around her shoulders a small groan escaped her lips, not even daring to open her eyes. If she didn’t see any light filter through the window, it meant she didn’t have to get up yet. Her throat felt as if she had swallowed broken glass, her ears throbbed every time she attempted to swallow and she was so tired, she wondered if she had gotten any sleep at all. Rolling right over, she buried her face in her pillow, trying to put off the inevitable. Yesterday, the last of the Northern Houses arrived and today they would all meet in the great hall, so there was much to prepare... and it wouldn’t get done in time with her lying in bed. Slowly and lethargically, she turned herself around, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling and sure enough a dull morning light trickled around the room, but as she looked out the window the overcast sky made it impossible to tell what time it was. Pushing away the furs, she dragged her legs off the side of the bed, her bare feet protesting when they reached the cold floor, before lifting her head at the sound of a knock. Calling out, her voice croaked, “Come in.”</p><p>Expecting to see her chambermaid, she was left surprised when her betrothed come flooding in. At first, his expression was relieved, but his relief soon washed away, leaving concern and worry in its wake. “(YN)... what’s wrong?” Before she could even stand or speak, Jon was at her side, gently guiding her back to the mattress, “You look so pale... you need to lie back down.”</p><p>(YN) protested, albeit very croakily, “I’ll be okay... it's just a bit of a cold... I’ve got to get up... there are things to do.”</p><p>Jon tucked the furs around her sides, his fingertips brushing the hair from her eyes, “Aye... there are things to do... but it’s nothing me and Sansa can’t handle... Besides, it’s well after eight and half of it’s already done.” (YN) tried to sit back up, shocked by the time, but Jon kept a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I got worried when you didn’t show to break your fast... you never normally miss it.” With a soft smile, he added, “At least not when you're on dry land... I don’t think I’ve seen you this pale since we sailed back from Hardhome.”</p><p>(YN) wanted to say something clever, but she hardly had the energy to think, instead she just stared him down a little... though it only made him chuckle. Sitting down beside her, Jon ran his hand back and forth across her head and it felt so good she could hardly keep her eyes open. With a little hum, she murmured, “Okay... I’ll stay here a little longer... but please send Tess here in an hour to wake me... I don’t want to miss the meeting with the Lords.”</p><p>Shuffling in his spot a little, Jon squeezed her hand, “Tess is unwell too, her sister came to work for her today... she tells me half of Winter Town is sick... but I’ll come to wake you.”</p><p>Reaching down, he went to place a kiss to her cheek, but she turned away, “You shouldn’t... I don’t want to make you sick too.”</p><p>Jon ignored her, kissing her cheek anyway, “I’m sure it’s too late to worry about that.” Then brushing his mouth against her ear, he added, “We haven't exactly kept our distance from one other.” If (YN) didn’t feel so cold, she would have felt her cheeks burn. It was true though, since their betrothal, any spare moment saw them stealing away together. They would find a quiet corner in the library and snuggle in each other's arms, or take a walk in the Godswoods... and then there were the moments they shared in her chamber... Just the thought of it woke up every inch of her exhausted body, and yet, because of some silly notion about tradition, Jon would get up and excuse himself before it went too far... leaving her behind in a heated breathless mess. And she couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like she was sweet or innocent in regards to private bedroom activities... and she knew his relationship with Ygritte went far beyond an innocent friendship. So why he felt compelled to wait until they exchanged vows, she would never know. It was kind of sweet though... and it only made her want him more. She just had to hope she would make a quick recovery and not have to postpone their impending ceremony in a few days. Cupping her cheek with a gentle hand, Jon ran his thumb back and forth across her forehead, the action making her eyelids impossibly heavy, “Now, you get some rest and I’ll see you in an hour.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Even though it was late morning, the clouds were grey and dreary and every candle in the great hall was lit to cast light across the faces of the northern lords, their voices bouncing around the stone walls as they spoke. But it was the voice of Lord Royce, a lord of the Vale that could be heard above them all, in no uncertain terms voicing his distaste for the wildlings. “You can’t expect Lords of the Vale to side with wildling invaders.” When Tormund pointed out they were invited, Lord Royce replied rather flippantly, “Not by me,” and that’s when Jon, sitting at the head table between both (YN) and Sansa, decided it was time to interject.</p><p>Standing up, his chair scraped along the stone floor, the sound hurting (YN)’s head and yet she showed no signs of discomfort as she worked hard to take everything in. “The freefolk, the northerners and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together and we won. My father used to say, ‘we find our true friends on the battlefield’.”</p><p>It was then, Lord Cerwyn decided he needed to share his opinion, one that many of the northern lords no doubt agreed with. “The Bolton’s are defeated, the war is over... the winter has come. If the maesters are right, it’ll be the coldest one in a thousand years... we should ride home and wait out the coming storms.”</p><p>(YN) wanted to stand up and speak, to tell Lord Cerwyn he was mistaken, that a storm far worse was on its way, but she didn’t need too, Jon was already speaking. “The war is not over... and I promise you, friend, the true enemy won't wait out the storm... he brings the storm.” Looking across the hall, he gestured to Tormund before turning to (YN), shocked to see her complexion even paler than before. “Lady (YN) and the free folk have seen what’s coming... have seen the storm the Night King will bring.”</p><p>Clutching the arms of the chair, (YN) pushed herself to her feet, Jon helping with a hand to her elbow. Clearing her throat, she spoke with as much volume her aching throat could muster, “I’ve been beyond the wall... I have seen the Night King’s army... fought them... and I don’t believe the wall will keep out... And unless we all band together, I doubt there is any hope of defeating them.” She too gestured towards Tormund and then to Jon, “The free folk know far more about them than we do... and Jon is a proven leader... if we all fight together we might stand a chance... If we don’t, the storm will continue until there is nothing left but darkness and death.” Both Jon and (YN) sat back down, and after a quick glance in her direction, his eyes snapped back to her, worried that her paling complexion now appeared to be burning up. Leaning across, he asked if she was okay, but she dismissed him with a faint smile and nod of her head.</p><p>Around the hall, expressions fell at the words both Jon and (YN) delivered, but as the lord’s expressions fell, their voices lifted, filling every corner of the room... each of them with their own words to say on the matter. And yet, it was the voice of a young girl who silenced everybody. The small but intrepid Lady Lyanna Mormont, stood to her feet, completely unafraid to speak her mind amongst a hall full of men old enough to be her father and grandfathers. First, her eyes settled on Lord Manderly, “Your son was butchered at the red wedding, Lord Manderly, but you refused the call.” Moving her gaze to Lord Glover, she continued, “You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover, but in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call.” Then turning to Lord Cerwyn, she almost spat out her words, “And you! Lord Cewyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton... still... you refused the call.” Turning back to address the whole room, her voice lifted, almost proudly as she continued, “But House Mormont remembers... the North remembers... We know no king but the King in the North, whose name is Stark... I don’t care if he is a bastard, Ned Starks blood runs through is veins... his my king from this day until his last day.”</p><p>Jon sat there silently, his thoughts and expression lost in disbelief, sure that the feisty Lyanna Mormont would be the only one to make such declarations. Yet, before long Lord Manderly stood to his feet and began speaking, his words causing (YN)’s clammy grip to tighten around Jon’s hand under the table, her flushed and tired expression difficult for him to read. “Lady Mormont speaks harshly and truly... My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf... and I didn’t think we’d find another king in my lifetime.” The imposing Lord, then gave Jon his full attention, “I didn’t commit my men to your cause because I didn’t want more Manderly’s dying for nothing. But I was wrong.” Turning back to the Lords, he continued, his finger-pointing in the direction of Ned Starks bastard, “Jon Snow avenged the red wedding... He is the White Wolf.” Pulling his longsword from its sheath, he sealed his allegiance like only a northerner could, keeling down before his new king, proclaiming, “The King in the North.”</p><p>While Lord Manderly kneeled before his new king, Lord Glover rose to confess, “I did not fight beside you on the field... and I will regret that until my dying day... A man can only admit when he was wrong... and ask forgiveness.”</p><p>Humbled, Jon spoke, his voice just loud enough to carry across the room, “There’s nothing to forgive my lord.”</p><p>Lord Glover’s expression grew staunch, his voice holding conviction, “There will be more fights to come... House Glover will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years... and I will stand behind Jon Snow.” Pulling his sword from its sheath he too kneeled before Jon and proclaimed, “The King in the North,” his actions setting forth a chain reaction among the remaining lords. And just a few moments later Jon was standing before them all, as the voices of men standing, their swords piercing the air above their heads, shouted and repeated in unison, ‘The King in the North... The King in the North... The King in the North.”</p><p>While Jon stood there, disbelief still present upon every feature, (YN) took a deep breath and exhaled, trying with great difficulty to keep her eyes focused upon him. With fumbling fingers, she struggled to unclip the heavy fur around her shoulders, the rising heat spreading around her body making it almost impossible to concentrate. Still, she tried... tried with every fibre, not wanting to ruins Jon’s moment. But the sound of all those men chanting those words... those four words she had heard chanted once before, made it hard for her to breathe, had her already throbbing head-splitting. And as her eyes began to fade in and out of darkness, she barely registered the touch of Jon’s arms scooping her up against his chest, could only just hear the haze of his voice calling her name. Yet, those four words rang loud in her ears... and all she could think was, “Not again.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) had missed all of it. The meetings to discuss the future of the Houses that had fought alongside Ramsay. The plans to prepare the people of the North for battle against the Night King. The arrival of Cersei’s letter, demanding Jon bend the knee. And the subsequent letter from Tyrion Lannister, the new hand to Queen Daenerys, inviting Jon to Dragonstone. The letter was simple enough, asking the North to join her growing forces so they may defeat Cersei together, but the subtle message hidden between the lines appeared much the same as Cersei’s... ‘bend the knee.’ It wasn’t that (YN) didn’t know about the letters and the meetings, as soon as she was well enough, Jon brought her to speed... he valued her opinion far too much not to. But she was still far too sick to be out and about around Winterfell, having to spend most of her time in her chambers.</p><p>As Jon made his way to her room, he shuddered at the memory of that horrible morning. One moment he was standing, shocked and bewildered that him... a bastard, had just been declared King in the North. The next moment he was running down the passage towards the maester’s turret, with (YN) lying limp against his chest, the heat radiating from her body far worse than any fever he had ever seen before. By the time he burst through the turret door, she was convulsing in his arms, her beautiful hair soaked through as the sound of her gasping for air, left him pale and breathless, panic ripping through every inch of his body.</p><p>For two whole days, she fought her fever... and never had Jon been so worried. To see her fade in and out of consciousness. To hear her raspy breaths as her lungs struggled to deliver the oxygen she needed. And the sight of her poor body racked by exhausting seizures was more confronting than daring to believe she may not have survived the red wedding. Maester Wolkan held grave fears for her, there was only so much he could do. He burnt herbs to settle the rattle in her chest, administered them to bring down her fever and Jon... he was an almost constant presence by her side, cooling her down with a cloth soaked in ice water. And when he was dragged away to tend to the responsibilities he simply couldn’t ignore any longer, she had either Angus or Sansa to sit by her side. Even Tormund spent his fair share of hours watching after her. Never was she alone. At night when everyone was asleep, Jon sat in a chair beside her, a fur draped across his legs and a gentle hand across her chest, barely sleeping a wink as he waited for the rise and fall of her chest under his fingertips.</p><p>It wasn’t until the morning of the third day that her fever broke. Jon’s eyes sprung open the moment he felt her cool fingers gently squeezing his hand upon her chest, her voice broken and raspy, but finally making sense, “I know we’re betrothed, but isn’t it impolite to touch a girl’s chest before exchanging vows.” His relief was immense, but he couldn’t help the little chuckle that passed his lips as he moved to sit down on the bed beside her. Reaching down he kissed her forehead, relieved that she had made it through the worst of the fever and grateful he was by her side to see it.</p><p>Leaning across he grabbed the goblet of water beside her bed, helping her take a few sips, before he answered, “Please, don’t scare me like that again... I don’t think I could take it.”</p><p>Reaching towards the end of the bed, he grabbed the spare pillows and supporting her back he propped them behind her, allowing her to sit up without too much effort. “Well... If you’re going to spoil me like this, maybe I’ll have to get sick a little more often.”</p><p>Reaching her chamber door, Jon almost smiled at the memory of that moment. Even after two days of fever and sickness, with death knocking at her door, she somehow managed to see humour where others would not. But he knew without a doubt, that the news he was about to deliver, would not bring the same sense of light-heartedness. Rolling the small piece of parchment from Sam between his fingers, he took a deep breath, before knocking upon her door, dreading what he was about to do... but knowing there was no other choice. Almost instantly, he heard (YN)’s quiet voice call out for him to come in, the sound was strained and rough and he knew it was going to be a while before she was fully recovered... And in a way, he was strangely grateful, because it meant she would have to stay behind... safe in Winterfell, when the little message he held in his hands was dragging him away to Dragonstone.</p><p>Opening the door, he found her sitting beside the window, snug under a fur with a book in her hands. Stepping through the doorway, she greeted him with a soft smile, her complexion still washed out and her usually wild hair sat more tamely around her features, yet, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Returning her smile, he took a few steps across the room noticing her features fall slightly, already picking up on his reluctant mood... just as he read the question in her eyes without any need of words. Handing her the rolled-up parchment, he picked up the chair against the wall and placed it before her, sitting down as she began to unravel the message. With a small sigh, her eyes ran across the words, her head nodding slightly as she met his gaze, her voice unhappy, yet resigned, “You have to go to Dragonstone... you need to accept Queen Daenerys invitation.” After another sigh, she handed him back the message, “We need to get our hands on that Dragonglass.”</p><p>Nodding his head, Jon spoke for the first time, “Aye... we do.”</p><p>Draping the fur over the arm of the chair, she pushed herself to her feet, she knew Jon had to be the one to go, but still, she asked, “Does it have to be you... can we not send most trusted men in your stead?” Her shoulders dropped a little, as she continued, “I like Lord Tyrion... but we know nothing about Queen Daenerys... You are a king now... her rival... she may want you dead.”</p><p>Jon nodded his head, stepping forward to place his hands around her waist, “Aye, you could be right, but it has to be me.”</p><p>With a deep breath, she nodded her head in acceptance, before looking up to him, “When will we leave?”</p><p>Taking the sides of her face tenderly between his hands, he looked at her, his expression unwavering, “You are not well enough... you need to stay here... You would only fall ill again.” Kissing her forehead, he added reluctantly, “I will be leaving with Sir Davos at first light tomorrow.”</p><p>Begrudgingly she nodded her head, knowing he was right, she was still far too unwell for any kind of travel, “Have you told Sansa and the other Lords?”</p><p>With a shake of his head, Jon answered, “I have only spoken with Sir Davos... I am meeting with Sansa and the Lords soon... I wanted to speak with you first.”</p><p>(YN) too, shook her head, “They will not take well to this... They will want their King to stay in the North.”</p><p>Placing a gentle finger to her chin, he lifted her gaze to his, “I don’t want to go... but we need her dragonglass... and we need her help... Her army, her allies... and her dragons... we need them to fight the Night King... Aye, the lords won't be happy, but they will understand.”</p><p>(YN) wasn’t so sure. The lords, who were expecting to celebrate their new King’s wedding with a feast, maybe the last feast for a very long time, were now going to have to send him off instead. Send him off to a foreign queen they didn’t know or trust... a queen that undoubtedly saw their king as a threat... all at a time when they expected him to stay and lead. But she knew as well as Jon, that this was a necessary trip... but she didn't have to like it. Besides all of that, she herself, wanted him to stay. If it wasn’t for her falling ill, they would have already exchanged vows... and although she wasn’t thrilled to have another king as a husband... or be a queen again herself, she loved Jon and wanted to be tied to him in every way possible. And if the people of the North wanted a new King, she knew they had made the right choice, because in her eyes, Jon was a true king... a real king. He was honest and honourable, willing to make hard and unpopular decisions... not for his own benefit, or to gain respect or adoration... but because he knew it was the right thing to do. Leaning forward, she gave a defeated smile, before placing a soft kiss to his lips, resting her head against his chest, savouring the strong and steady beat of his heart. Her words leaving his arms tightening around her waist and his cheek nestled against the top of her head, “Just make sure you get home to me soon... safe and in one piece.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Part 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary:  Jon leaves for Dragonstone, leaving (YN) behind to recover and Lord Baelish takes advantage of his absence, taking the opportunity to befriend the soon to be queen.</p>
<p>Word count: 4179</p>
<p>Warnings: A bit of fluff... some angst maybe? If you squint.</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon exited the crypts, his hands clenched into fists at his side, his feet punishing the ground beneath him, reeling with disbelief that Littlefinger felt himself important enough to disrupt him while he paid respects to his father. And not just interrupt... he had the gall to expect thanks for the role he played in the battle against Ramsay Bolton. And while it was true, they all would have died without the aid of the Knights of the Vale, Jon wasn't stupid enough to believe Baelish did it for anything other then his own benefit, otherwise he would have joined his knights on the battlefield. But one quick glance at the self-made Lord's pretty clothes and immaculate presentation, Jon doubted that his smooth manicured hands had even picked up a long sword, let alone used one. </p>
<p>For the most part, their conversation was a one sided affair, Baelish did all the talking, while Jon tried his hardest to ignore him. His words were completely wasted on Jon, he was never going to like the man, whether his men saved them from Ramsay Bolton or not. Baelish was a clever little man, with clever little sentences and Jon didn't trust him one little bit. So when Baelish mentioned Sansa and how much he loved her, the conversation came to a very rapid end. Wrapping a single hand around his throat, Jon shoved Baelish against the wall, squeezing and choking, not even the slightest bit remorseful for the fear it evoked in the man's eyes. "Touch my sister... and I'll kill you myself." And Jon meant every word he said... But it also meant more. It was a little dig. A little dig to let Baelish know that unlike him, he was a man willing to do his own dirty work, not needing to send in other men to do his bidding.</p>
<p>Making his way across the courtyard, Jon noticed Ser Davos on his horse, ready and waiting to leave for their trip to Dragonstone. Giving the onion knight a strained smile, Jon noticed him gesture towards his horse as he spoke, "You have one more well wisher waiting to send you off."</p>
<p>There standing beside his horse holding it's reigns, was not the stable hand, it was (YN), rugged up as if she were caught in a blizzard, her complexion still pale and drawn. Giving her a soft and yet concerned smile, he made his way to her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, the thick fur she was wrapped in making the whole gesture rather pointless, but nonetheless sweet. "What are you doing? It's too cold for you to be out here. Why do you think I came to say goodbye in your chamber?"</p>
<p>(YN) breathed in the cold air as she looked at Jon, noticing his features were somewhat strained... annoyed even, and just for a moment she thought she was the cause. However, her eyes were then drawn to the crypts, where Jon had exited in a huff just a few moments ago, only to see Lord Baelish make his way out, looking somewhat ruffled and foolish and she knew then, that it wasn't her. Curious to know what happened, she first answered his question before asking her own, "I know... but I wanted to see you off... and I'll be right here when you return." Tilting her head to the side, she watched Littlefinger eye her attentively, before quickly disappearing from sight, "I see Lord Baelish has tried and failed to work his charms on you."</p>
<p>Without meaning it, an amused sound escaped Jon's lips, shaking his head as he pulled her closer... this woman didn't miss a trick. Kissing her head, he brushed the snow from her hair, "Aye... he tried, but it didn't work." Then moving his head back to look at her, he ran his gloved thumb across her cheek, "Be careful of him... he wants something."</p>
<p>Jon didn't know if she meant it, but she looked to Sansa and nodded her head knowingly, "A man like him always wants something... He has big ambitions and no morals." Her gaze touched by a soft smile, flickered across to her brother, who stood by Sansa's side, and added, "Let Lord Baelish try to get his 'something,' he won't get far." </p>
<p>Jon's gaze followed hers, to see Angus talking away with Sansa, whatever he was saying seemingly amusing by the smile spread across her cheeks. A warm affection touched Jon's heart at the sight of his soon to be brother by law. Angus was a good, honest and honourable man, who clearly adored Sansa and if they happened to be betrothed by the time he arrived back from Dragonstone, he would not be at all surprised and certainly not disappointed. And (YN) was right... even though neither her or Jon had said so outright, they both knew they were talking about Sansa... and what Littlefinger stood to gain having the eldest daughter of Ned Stark at his side, would make him a dangerous man indeed. Even if his hands never did any of their own dirty work. But both of them knew, Angus would not let Baelish get too close... nor would (YN) for that matter. And besides all that, Sansa herself wasn't stupid, she knew what sort of man Lord Baelish was, she had been burnt by him before... on more than one occasion.  She had grown so much since leaving Winterfell all those years ago, she had no choice but too. No longer was she that naive young girl who treated him just like her mother did, she was a woman, full grown and wise from the unspeakable things that had been forced upon her... and Jon felt confident that she would not fall for his scheming ways again.</p>
<p>With a kiss to her forehead, he spoke, answering her statement, "With you and your brother around, I don't think he will." </p>
<p>Moving her lips to his, (YN) kissed him, her voice teasing, "I'm more worried about you... I hear the Targaryen queen is quite beautiful and rather bewitching." With soft fingertips, she played at the edges of his beard, "You may arrive back here, her loyal subject."</p>
<p>Another amusing sound escaped Jon's lips, though this time it was more of a snort, unable to imagine anything more ridiculous. In a few weeks he would return and they would finally exchange vows... making her a queen once more... and in his eyes, the only queen worth following. And the freefolk... they already thought of her as queen... their own queen. Not just because of words from old folklore and legend, but because she was honest and smart and compassionate, not to mention a formidable spearwife who understood what the folklore asked of her, and yet she did not shy away... she was courageous. Cupping his palm around her cheek, he chuckled, though his expression was flush with tenderness, "I am already the loyal subject of another... soon to be queen."</p>
<p>(YN) pretended otherwise, but Jon could tell by the subtle down turn of her gaze, that his words embarrassed her, covering it up with an exaggerated curtsy, "I think you're forgetting that you are the King... My King... and I am the loyal subject."</p>
<p>Grapping the edges of her furs, Jon bundled them together, covering her exposed neck from the icy morning air, smiling with affection. Resting his cheek against her head, he wrapped her tight within his arms and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. He was going to miss that smell, miss the feeling of her leaning into him, the way her fingertips gripped at his waist, how just the closeness of her brought warmth to every finger and toe, even on the coldest of days. Reluctantly, he relinquished their embrace, his hands now holding her gaze to his and with a gentle kiss he rested his forehead against hers, "When I return and we become husband and wife, we will be each others loyal subjects... we will be King and Queen side by side." Then leaning back, he gently grabbed her elbows through the mass of furs, speaking one last time before mounting his horse and making his way out the gates, his voice laced with soft authority. "But right now you need to get inside... before you end up back in the Maester's turret... I don't want anything to postpone making you my wife when I return."</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>(YN) ran her hands across her face and sighed, taking one listless step after the other, sick and tired of always feeling so exhaustingly tired. The small trip outside to farewell Jon had been draining. Never had an illness left her as weak as this one. The sickness itself was long gone, and yet her days were annoyingly plagued by a constant need to rest. Even compared to the time Inan and Meya found her moments from death at the edge of their small farm, the recovery didn't take quite as long as this. Bringing her to the conclusion that fevers were 'unfortunately' her thing. </p>
<p>All in all, she was lucky, having grown up without too many ailments. Yet every time she did fall ill, it was always a fever and for one reason or another her body did not cope well with them. But this one had been by far the worst, hating that it was holding her back from accompanying Jon to Dragonstone and forced the postponement of their nuptials. With another small sigh, she reluctantly resided to the fact that there was nothing much she could do about it, other than rest... in the hopes it would speed up her recovery. So upon entering the hall, it was her intention to sit quietly in the corner and warm herself up with a steaming pot of tea. Sitting there, she happily sipped away watching everyone as they went about their daily chores, and besides the occasional smile or greeting, she was left in peace, until the ever insidious Lord Baelish came striding through the door. And with another sigh, she glanced to the gods and quietly prayed... wishing that one day she would be surrounded only by those she could love and trust.</p>
<p>After the battle, she was both glad and relieved to see the retreating from of Melisandre leaving through the gates of Winterfell. Banished from the north for the unspeakable and barbaric murder of sweet Lady Shireen, who's young innocent life was taken in the cruellest possible way. Stolen by Melisandre and her precious beloved flames, all in the name of her 'Lord of Light.' But as (YN) gladly farewelled one foe, another jumped right into their place.</p>
<p>Almost gliding across the hall, Lord Baelish tried his best to make eye contact, (YN) trying her hardest to avoid it, just as she had with Melisandre. But the rare moments she couldn't avoid the red woman's piercing stare left her unsettled. Those piercing eyes were always searching her own for something... searching for answers... answers that she was somehow intrinsically tied to. And if there was a hearth or fire burning close by, it was both confronting and completely unnerving. To see those flames dance uncontrollably... spark and flare with every movement she made, left Melisandre's searching eyes rattled and (YN) disappearing from her sight. The whole thing bothered Jon too. Not that either of them really spoke about it, but (YN) knew, she could tell how his eyes would flicker anxiously between her, the flames and the red woman, his eyes filled with questions. Yet without even speaking the words, they both knew the answers lied somewhere within the old folklore of their wildlings friends. Their stories, their myths, her sword and what it did within her hands... was all intrinsically tied to the red woman's dancing flames. </p>
<p>Yet, the unease that Lord Baelish ignited in (YN) was altogether different. It had nothing to do with flames and fire or piercing eyes burdened by unanswered questions. Nor did it arise from any one god or religion. (YN) knew immediately... after a single moment in his presence, that he worked on behalf of no god, no religion... no single soul alive or departed... no one but himself. And there was no question in her mind that he sunk to all kinds of deplorable means to gain his desires.</p>
<p>With a quiet breath, she looked down at the cup in her hands pretending not to see him, but she knew her attempts to avoid his gaze were fruitless and before long he was making his way towards her, his smile thick and cunning. Always cunning. "Lady (YN)... It's wonderful to see you up and about." Gesturing to the seat opposite her, he spoke again, "May I?"</p>
<p>(YN) fought from rolling her eyes at the man who had interrupted her peace and quiet, wanting to say no to his request, but all those years of childhood etiquette lessons were too deeply ingrained. Without speaking, she simply answered with a nod of her head, her smile somewhat forced as he sat down in front of her. Ignoring her less than warm reception, Lord Baelish spoke again, "I trust you're feeling much better and I'm pleased to finally have the chance to formally introduce myself."</p>
<p>Unable to hide her clipped tone, she answered, "There's no need for introductions, Lord Baelish... I know who you are."</p>
<p>Studying her features, Petyr noted how unimpressed she was to see him, her back stiffening somewhat defensively, her words even less welcoming. After saving her and her betrothed from the much bigger and stronger Bolton forces, he had expected a much warmer welcome, but these Northerners were proving hard to impress. Yet, as he looked across the table to Lady (YN)... it was he, who was impressed. Of course she was beautiful, not one story describing her beauty did her justice. She was exceptional. And yet, she was much more than just a stunning face. Even though they had barely shared a word together, he could see it from a mile away. Lady (YN) was intelligent and perceptive, capable and courageous... and no doubt a queen long before Robb Stark was ever declared a king. Now her soon to be husband had just been declared King himself... and she would once again carry a title which truly befitted her.</p>
<p>Ever persistent, Littlefinger smiled as if she had been joking, "Yes, Just as I know of you, my lady... Your beauty and reputation precedes you... And it seems for once that the stories are true." Leaning back in his chair, he added, "You will make a fitting queen, just as I'm sure you were before." His flattery fell flat, her gaze unimpressed... or was it annoyed? He wasn't sure, so he tried his luck again, "It seems as though, great things happen to the men who win your favour."</p>
<p>Pushing her cup of tea to the middle of the table, she stood up, her eyes wide and yet her expression short of patience, their conversation coming to an end far soon than he intended. Taking a deep breath she ran her hands down the front of her dress, her eyes holding his firmly, "Let me assure you, Lord Baelish... My husband was a great man... but what happened to him was far from great." Standing to his feet, Littlefinger's chair scrapped loudly across the ground, realising his usual clever use of words had failed him, his statement unthinkingly tactless. Raising his hands before him, he began forming an awkward apology, but (YN) quickly silenced him... she was not quite finished with him yet. "I don't know exactly what it is that you want... and while I'm grateful for the aid your men provided... which obliges us to welcome you here... it does not mean that I am obliged like you." Picking up the hem of her skirt, she added one final thing before excusing herself from the table, "I do not trust you Lord Baelish, and I do not like you... so please, stop trying to win my favour... and Sansa's... You are only wasting our time and your breath."</p>
<p>Littlefinger watched as (YN) walked from the hall without so much as a backwards glance, her head held high and her shoulders straight, unsure whether he should be offended, aggravated or enthralled. The way she regained herself after he stupidly dismissed the death of her husband... The way she silenced him with one subtle look of warning, her voice balanced by equal parts of composure, distaste and honesty, left him quietly impressed. This was an honourable northern woman... but unlike her honourable husband, parents and father by law, she wasn't stupid enough to expect the same from everyone in return... And all of this raised one very important question... If he could not gain her favour... what was he to do with her?</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"You are the Lady of Winterfell, Sansa... Jon wanted you to have your parents chambers... It's yours." Feeling much better now, (YN) sat with Sansa out in the Godswood, where it was peaceful and quiet and free from any disturbances. No word had arrived from Jon, though she doubted he would have arrived at Dragonstone yet. The very thought annoying her to no end. If Daenerys' letter had of arrived just a couple of weeks later, she would have been well enough to travel with him.</p>
<p>Lifting her eyes from her footprints on the ground, Sansa held (YN)'s gaze, and in a rare appearance rays of gentle winter sun streamed through the branches, landing softly upon her features. Yet, its warmth was lost. Carried away by the chill that was now a permanent feature of every passing day. She was such a beautiful woman, and really had taken well to her role as Lady of Winterfell, both of them doing a rather exceptional job leading in Jon's absence. With a small shake of her head, Sansa responded, "But Jon is King now... and soon you will be Queen... it should be your chamber... not mine."</p>
<p>Now it was (YN) shaking her head, "It doesn't matter in what room we sleep, Jon sees Winterfell as yours... whether he is king or not... Winterfell belongs to you."</p>
<p>Sansa's porcelain cheeks reddened, her eyes softening as her gaze travelled to her boots hiding the small smile that enveloped her lips. "I know he does... But if we somehow survive the Night King and Cersei and whatever it is that Daenerys wants, Mountainbreak will become my home."</p>
<p>(YN) only smiled in return. It was a complicated situation, one that would remain complicated for probably sometime. Winterfell was the ancestral home of the Starks, the wardens of the North and in times long past Kings and Queens too. And although Jon was King, he was not a Stark by name, making Sansa, Winterfell's custodian. But then there was Bran, whose fate was currently unknown. If gods willing, he lived... he would be the only trueborn son left, making him the rightful heir. Yes... it was really quite complicated, but (YN) paid it no heed as she took in Sansa's complexion, still pink and flustered.</p>
<p>It was all really quite sweet. Both Angus and Sansa were smitten with each other from the moment they met, however Angus had felt the need to give her some space. After her less than perfect experiences with love, he didn't want to rush her into anything, not that love ever had anything to do with her previous matches. But the space was simply not needed. Sansa immediately felt comfortable and safe within his company, if not a little flustered and shy and the way (YN) saw it, they had both been wasting valuable time tip toeing around their obvious feelings. Then out of the blue, just a few days earlier, after months of tip toeing and sweet awkward moments, Angus jumped right in, head first, and asked for her hand in marriage. All without a single moment of courting and the pair of them were both happier than she had ever seen them.</p>
<p>There was one person quite unhappy with the union though, and it didn't take much guessing who. Lord Baelish. In the past few days he tried every trick and scheme to advise Sansa against the match... namely the fact that a lady with a last name such as hers should pair with someone much more prestigious... or at the very least someone who held a wealth of land and forces. No doubt meaning a man not unlike himself. Sansa quite skilfully took it in her stride though, feigning ignorance to his less than subtle hints, simply stating, 'Such suitable matches have done me no favours in the past... I am in no hurry to try one again.' But as much as the self made lord tried to use his clever words and manipulative ways on Sansa, he never dared say a thing to Angus, in fact, he seemed rather intimidated by the Lord of Mountainbreak... scared even. Maybe it was the way he ominously glared at Petyr whenever they shared the same vicinity... but more than likely it had something to do with the forceful and rather one sided conversation the two men had about a week before the King left for Dragonstone.</p>
<p>It played out in much the same way as the conversation had down in the crypts with Jon. Angus bailed Petyr up against a wall in a quiet corner of the courtyard, his broad strong hand wrapped around the lords throat, pushing and squeezing it against the cold stone bricks. With all the air trapped in his chest, unable to escape, Petyr could do nothing more than wait for Angus to finish his threatening words and hope that he was still breathing at the end of it. "You're a clever man Lord Baelish... You knew what you were doing when you handed over Sansa to that Bolton monster... that makes you a monster too." Tightening his grip around his throat, Angus was not quite done, "If I see you speaking to her... or even looking at her... or my sister... you will not leave here alive."</p>
<p>With the mention of her childhood home, (YN) smiled softly, wishing she was there right now. What she wouldn't give to be riding with Jon to the heart tree, picking the fruit from it's surrounding trees or to be baking something in the Mountainbreak kitchens. Lost in thought, she was soon distracted by heavy boots crunching through the snow towards them. Lifting her gaze towards the sound, she saw her brother rushing towards them, his features urgent, excited and shocked all at once. Immediately, both women jumped to their feet, their questions spilling from their lips before Angus even reached them. Stopping before them, he was breathless, his eyes locked to Sansa's, "In the courtyard... it's your brother Bran, his back."</p>
<p>Sansa froze, her expression pale with shock, her voice a shaky whisper, "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Having never met Bran before, Angus opened his arms before him, lifting his shoulders a little in a gesture that said he couldn't be sure, "I wouldn't know Sansa, but Lord Manderly believes it's him."</p>
<p>Lifting her skirt, Sansa began walking, each step a little faster than the one before. Holding her breath tight in her chest, she tried to supress the hope she felt bubbling to life around her body, not wanting to feel the debilitating defeat should it turn out not to be him. Flooding through the gates of the Godswood, Sansa came to an abrupt standstill, her eyes... her body, incapacitated at the sight of Bran sitting atop of a cart, his motionless legs covered in furs and a woman standing protectively beside him. Just a moment later,  both (YN) and Angus were behind her, (YN)'s hand gently nudging her shoulder, "It's him... Sansa, it's Bran."</p>
<p>The sound of (YN)'s voice broke her from her stillness, her feet once again speeding up with every step, any faster and she would have been running. Stopping before Bran, she stared at him with quivering eyes and lips, barely able to believe he was there, too overwhelmed to register the detached emotion across his features or the monotone voice in which he spoke, "Hello Sansa."</p>
<p>Throwing herself forward, she enveloped him in a tight embrace, her emotion leaving her chest in ragged breaths, yet Bran did not reciprocate the gesture. (YN) could see the young boy she remembered was now fully grown... fully grown and completely changed. And not in the same way she had changed or his sister had changed... he was different in every way. Detached from his surroundings, yet somehow completely aware and knowing. Taking a single step towards the cart, (YN) smiled softly at the woman beside him, the movement enough to bring her to Bran's attention. For a long quiet moment he studied her face, his eyes holding no sentiment, his words strangely intuitive, leaving her silent. "(YN)... you look well... It's good to see you're feeling better."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Part 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Tyrion finds himself unable to sleep as small concerns about his queen gather uneasily in his head. And Jon finds himself grateful to finally have dragonglass, yet hasn't quite made his mind up about the mother of dragons.</p>
<p>Word count: 4111</p>
<p>Warnings: None really, maybe a touch of angst?</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hand of the Queen wasn't going to lie to himself. Each passing day found Tyrion growing ever so slightly concerned by the Mother of Dragons. It was hard not to when each passing day found her growing a little more impatient to stake her claim on Westeros... to have everyone bend the knee. Each day growing a little more eager and willing to use the brutal and terrifying force of her dragons... and a little less willing to listen to his or anyone else's advice. Yet, she was still a better choice than Cersei. If Tyrion's sister held three fire breathing dragons under her control there would scarcely be a soul left alive in Westeros. But still, that didn't help him tonight. Laying in his bed, his eyes stared up at the ceiling, the soft flickering flames of the fire casting soothing shadows across every surface of the chamber, it's gentle crackle pleasantly filling the air. And yet, he may as well have been locked in a dark and soundless room, because he didn't notice any of it.</p>
<p>Only the god's knew the hour, entirely unsure how long he had been laying there staring uselessly at a single mark upon the ceiling, his mind lost in the brutal death of Lord Randyll Tarly and his son Dickon, just the other day. All because they refused to bend the knee, after the Lannister forces were decimated. To see them evaporate in mere seconds within the fiery inferno of Drogon's flames was both horrific and disturbing. The image had been permanently burnt into his head and he could still smell their cooking flesh as if it had seeped into his very pores. And even though their screams barely had the chance to leave their throats before they were no more than a pile of ash upon the ground, there was no mistaking the fear and pure agony he could hear coming from deafening roar of the flames.</p>
<p>All of this was not the only thing bothering Tyrion. Melisandre, the red priestess had stirred a reaction in Daenerys that set his stomach on edge, made him feel at unease. The red woman brought the news that Jon Snow was now the King in the North, and it's knowledge came as quite a surprise to Tyrion. However, to learn that the former Queen in the North, had escaped the red wedding and somehow made her way to Castle Black, completely alone... brought an even bigger one. She had been missing so long, everyone thought she was dead. But hearing news of her survival was wonderful. And he could only imagine how relieved and elated Jon Snow would have been to see her turn up at the Castle Black gates. Tyrion liked Jon Snow very much, he was a good man and no doubt a selfless King, feeling strangely proud that a bastard had made it so far off his own back. Though he doubted Jon sought out the title for himself, he probably didn't even want it, only taking it on because he somehow felt responsible for the people of the north. And if Tyrion could somehow manage an alliance between the King of the North and Queen Daenerys, it would prove very helpful in their battle against Cersei. Yet, as much as a King in the North could be seen as a potential threat to the Mother of Dragons, it was Melisandre's mention of Lady (YN) that grabbed hold of Daenerys' attention in a potentially troublesome way.</p>
<p>Melisandre didn't go into any great detail, nevertheless, what she did say was enough to cast a vexed shadow across Daenerys features. Speaking in high Valyrian, the priestess proclaimed, "The long night is coming... and only the prince who is promised can bring the dawn." After Missandei pointed out that Daenerys translation of 'prince' wasn't entirely correct and that in fact, it was a gender neutral word, Daenerys asked Melisandre whether she believed the prophecy referred to her, yet she was unable to give the answer that Daenerys wanted to hear.</p>
<p>"Prophecies are dangerous things... I believe you have a role to play, as does two others... The King in the North, Jon Snow... and the former Queen in the North... Robb Stark's widow, Lady (YN)." Upon hearing the news, Lord Vary asked why she believed Jon Snow and the wife of a dead king were so important in the eyes of her Lord of Light. When she answered, Tyrion noticed how Daenerys' expression and whole body stiffened. "Together they brought the wildings south of the wall, to protect them from great danger... Uniting them with the northern houses, so together they may face their common enemy." Moving her gaze to each person around the room, she looked back to Deanerys, "The wildlings have their own prophecies too... They believe Lady (YN) is the 'Northern Light,' a warrior who wields a sword that can break the endless night." Pausing a moment, Melisandre took a short breath, before adding, "They consider her their saviour... their queen... And the northerners adore her just as they did when she was queen in the north."</p>
<p>As Tyrion lay in the bed, he thought long and hard about this... 'their queen.' They were the two words that seemed to scream loudly in Daenerys' ears. Lady (YN)... The Wildling Queen. And even though the girl he remembered meeting at Winterfell was sweet and beautiful, shy and very unassuming, he also remembered her being intuitive and clever, and quite honestly... rather exceptional. Finding it easy to imagine how the passing years and all that she had been through, would make her a very strong and capable leader. And of course, there was the time she spent as queen in the north... the stories of the 'Young Wolf and his Warrior Queen,' at the time had been the talk of all of Westeros, and everyone... regardless of their loyalties, were intrigued by the two of them. The North adored her... the South admired her... Lannister soldiers, healed by her hands, loved her. All of this, making Cersei despise her... and now it seemed that before long, Lady (YN) would have one other to join Cersei's ranks, because if Tyrion's assumptions were correct, the mother of dragons was forming some level of affection for the northern king. And for a woman who already felt threatened by the wildling queen... someone whom she knew nothing about, it would only cause more discord to know how Jon Snow felt about her. After all these years, Tyrion could still see it plainly in Jon's eyes. He was smitten by her from the moment she stepped from the carriage at Winterfell. And nothing had changed. Just mentioning her name to Jon, brought all the proof he needed. Jon Snow was a love struck fool for the wilding queen... and if she ever returned his love, they would make a rather impressive and formidable ruling force.</p>
<p>Rolling onto his side, Tyrion took a deep breath. If he only knew one thing, it was that Daenerys impatience to rule Westeros and her incessant need for people to bend the knee, would do nothing but create discord among the nobility and smallfolk alike. And her growing urge to put her dragons to destructive and terrifying use, would do nothing to help the matter. Closing his eyes, he sighed, the darkness doing nothing to slow his mind. Instead, he found himself praying... to whom or what? He didn't know... he wasn't usually one for praying. But he prayed that the suggestion he made, just earlier that day, to send a party beyond the wall to collect a wight, would do more than just solidify a truce with his sister... It was his hope that it would bring a little perspective to his queens aspirations... to distract her from her blind focus on the Iron Throne... because he could see it was beginning to consume her.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Daenerys had certainly made an impression on Jon, he just wasn't sure if it was an entirely good one or not. For the most part, the Mother of Dragons seemed to have a good heart and all of those who followed her, did so because they truly believed in her. They didn't follow her because they feared for their life, they followed her because she gave them one. But she was so hell bent on having everyone bend the knee, that he wondered what she would truly do to those who resisted her. On their very first meeting in her throne room, she made her intentions painfully clear from the moment Missandei introduced her. Her long list of titles alone, rattled off if only to humble him and her refusal to refer to him as Your Grace, was a clear sign which indicated she felt entitled to every inch of Westeros. A country her father, King Aerys II, lost to a young stag lord before she could even talk... a country who thought of her as a foreign stranger... A country she barely knew.</p>
<p>Yet, as he sat opposite Davos with a full belly and cup of ale in hand, he knew he should be grateful to the Mother of Dragons. Because of her, they now had more than enough dragonglass to fight the Army of the Dead, even if it was Tyrion who convinced her to allow them to have it. However, a persistent problem remained. All the dragonglass in the world would be useless, if he didn't have the warriors to wield it. And with Davos confirming they had less than ten thousand soldiers in the North, meant it was beyond necessary to gain the support of Daenerys military forces. And her dragons.</p>
<p>Sliding his cup of ale from one hand to the other, it made a soft muted sound as it rubbed across the surface of the wooden table, his eyes looking around the large chamber thoughtfully. With a deep breath, Jon took a quick mouthful and settled his eyes upon the Onion Knight, clearing his throat before speaking, "You know... she said she would fight for the North... if I bend the knee."</p>
<p>Davos raised his brows suggestively, as he too drank some ale, "If I'm not mistaken... I think Queen Daenerys wants you to do a bit more than just bend the knee."</p>
<p>Jon scrunched his face a little, "I very much doubt that... and even if it were true, I wouldn't be interested."</p>
<p>The old onion knight didn't doubt it for a second, he had lived a long time and he couldn't recall seeing someone so smitten or devoted to the one they loved. And why wouldn't he be? Lady (YN) was something special... As beautiful and impressive as the mother of dragons was... Lady (YN) had something more. That didn't mean Davos wasn't about to suggest something cheeky. Even if it was just a playful and somewhat tongue in cheek comment. Keeping his features relatively serious, feigning just a touch of surprise, he added, "Even if it meant she would fight with us against the dead..?"</p>
<p>Looking at Davos as if he had instantaneously lost his mind, Jon shook his head, all but dismissing the ludicrous question, "I'm hoping after we come back with a wight that she will stop insisting that I bend the knee." Leaning back in his chair, he rubbed at the sides of his beard and sighed, "...I'm hoping Lord Tyrion is right, and that Queen Cersei will call a truce until all of this is done with."</p>
<p>Slightly amused by his efforts that produced Jon's rather predictable reaction, Davos picked up his ale and nodded his head, his expression showing none of his amusement. Instead, he took a generous mouthful of ale, before inquiring, "Will you send a message back to Winterfell? To let them know you're goin' beyond the wall."</p>
<p>Leaning back against the table, Jon drew a heavy breath, the sigh he exhaled both burdened and loaded, his eyes preoccupied by the ale in his hands, watching the candlelight reflecting from the surface as he tapped at the sides. "I know I should... but I know (YN) will try and get to Eastwatch in time to go with me." Looking back to Davos, he sighed again, "And I don't want her going... She's just gotten better... but she needs more time."</p>
<p>Davos raised his brows, his expression doubtful, knowing very well (YN) had sent a message to say she was fully recovered and it was more likely that Jon wanted to keep her from the dangers beyond the wall. Deciding to leave his opinions to himself, he replied, "I'm sure the ships will get there much faster than she could on horseback... even if it is double the distance."</p>
<p>Now it was Jon's turn to raise his brows doubtfully, "Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>With a small chuckle, Davos took another drink, remembering who he was talking about. If anyone was going to do it, of course it would be her. All that stubbornness... and resourcefulness... her determination, and of course, her shear riding capabilities, left her in with a good chance, "Hmmm... I see what you mean... Although, you have to admit that she could come in handy with that sword of hers."</p>
<p>Jon wasn't about to contemplate it. (YN) would be in danger soon enough and he wouldn't expose her to any more when there was no real need for it, even if 'Nightbreaker' could turn a wight to dust or a white walker into harmless shards of ice with a single stroke of her hands. "Aye, she could... but she will fight them soon enough. No need for her to fight them before they reach Winterfell."</p>
<p>Accepting Jon's reasoning, Davos moved on, yet he wasn't quite done discussing his King's betrothed. "Can I ask another question, Your Grace?" Jon only nodded his head in answer, before Davos continued, "Why have you not told our hosts that you are betrothed to Lady (YN)?"</p>
<p>Jon picked up his ale, taking another drink, momentarily silent as he recalled Daenerys reaction when Lord Tyrion asked after both Sansa and (YN) when he first arrived at Dragonstone. Her already perfect posture stiffened and her expression hardened, sending a wave of unease through his stomach. And he just felt the knowledge that (YN) would soon be queen again... a queen who already had the love of the North and the freefolk, would not be very well received. Giving his shoulders a small shrug, he responded, "I don't know... I just didn't like her reaction when Lord Tyrion asked after her the other day... I thought it better to keep it to myself for the time being." Davos only nodded his head in response as he finished off his ale, having noticed the reaction himself, unsure why Lady (YN) would be any more threatening to Daenerys than the King himself. And yet, something told him that Jon had made a wise decision.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Heading down the winding stone steps towards the water, Dany glanced overhead, smiling as both Rhaegal and Viserion flew high in the sky above her, marvelling at how much they had grown since the time they could perch themselves upon her shoulder. As her gaze drifted from the sky it came to settle on Drogon, surprised to see him resting peacefully on the sandy shore of the beach as people moved around him... close... but not to closely, as they prepared to leave for their trip beyond the wall. A few steps further down the stairs, she was close enough to make out a figure standing before Drogon, a little taken back when she realised it was Jon Snow. Since the day they were born, never had Dany seen one of her dragons tolerate someone so freely... least of all Drogon... and there was Jon Snow standing before him, his hand on his snout... somewhat intimidated by the beast, but not fearful. Even Dany's closest confidant's hadn't been able to get so close, so quickly. However, as confronting as it was, it was somehow reassuring as well. Dany would have been lying to herself if she pretended it didn't surprise her... or intrigue her... perhaps even thrill her just a little bit. </p>
<p>In all honesty, in the relatively short time Jon had been at Dragonstone, she had come to enjoy his company. He seemed honest and decent, straightforward and kind... he wasn't unpleasant to look at either. And it was hard for her to admit that the thought of him going beyond the wall, in search of the very dangers he helped the wildlings escape from, made her strangely anxious. That didn't mean she was ready to hand him the North on a platter. The North was part of the seven kingdoms of Westeros... and Westeros belonged to her, and although her relentless insistence for him to bend the knee had waned, she had no intention of changing her mind. She had her own battles to deal with... and he had his, but until the day he was willing to call her his queen, they would fight their battles alone.</p>
<p>It was Drogon who noticed his mother first, the gentle crunch of sand beneath her boots announcing her arrival, the small shift of his head causing Jon to snap his hand back and look towards her. When she stopped before him, he smiled softly at her, his eyes a little overwhelmed from the interaction with Drogon, though he said not a word. Joining her hands before her, Dany gave a single nod of her head, "I think he's here to say goodbye... he likes you."</p>
<p>Jon pursed his lips softly, his expression caught somewhere between amusement and candour, "And I like him." With a short intake of air, he added with a small grin, yet his tone was halfway serious, "At least if I don't return, you won't have to put up with the king in the north anymore."</p>
<p>Keeping her eyes on his, she felt her throat twitch with a long forgotten emotion, speaking in a soft voice, "I've grown use to him."</p>
<p>Glancing to the ground a moment, Jon looked back to her, unable to completely mask the uncomfortable flicker lingering in his beautiful dark eyes, his words clearly trying to tie up the conversation, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Your Grace."</p>
<p>Not expecting or wanting to say goodbye so quickly, Dany spoke again, and though she tried to keep her voice light, she failed, unable to disguise her somewhat curt tone. "I'm hoping my wars, will be your wars, Lord Snow. That we will fight our battles together when you return... and bend the knee." Dany didn't know why she mentioned Lady (YN) next, but she did, regretting it the moment the words left her mouth, not liking or understanding Jon's reaction. "And when you return, bring Lady (YN)... I want to meet this wildling queen... so she can bend the knee too."</p>
<p>It was an expression impossible to read, unmistakeably annoyed... closed off even... disengaged, yet unsure whether it was because he disliked his former sister by law, or because he simply did not wish to speak about her. Maybe it had more to do with not wanting to involve others in her quest for the crown... either way Dany soon realised that Lady (YN) was a subject not to be broached, most of all by her. And if she wasn't so caught up in Jon's reaction as he gave an uncomfortable nod farewell, watching as he retreated towards the water, she would have noticed Tyrion standing just a few feet away, observing their interaction with both pity and concern. Because he knew. He knew why Jon did not wish to speak about (YN)... he loved her... he sensed the threat Dany felt whenever somebody spoke her name, they way her body stiffened and her face grew cold. Jon Snow may have been a fool when it came to blind honour and loyalty... but he wasn't stupid. He knew the mother of dragons wanted the wildling queen to serve her, or worse... disappear. And Tyrion knew that Jon would never feel any affection for the Mother of Dragons, while Lady (YN) walked the world... And that was a concern. Because the only thing keeping the King of the North safe in his current position of power, was the queen's growing affections for him.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"I told ya so... didn't I?" Davos proclaimed, as he entered the ship's mess and settled himself into the chair opposite Jon. Outside the ship's crew pulled anchor, ready to begin the long sail north to Eastwatch, as the room sat empty around them, the other members of their party settling themselves into their humble sleeping quarters below the deck.</p>
<p>Jon who had sat down just a few minutes earlier, looked across to his hand, wondering what the grey haired man was talking about, "What did you tell me?"</p>
<p>Furrowing his brows together, Davos leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "The queen! She doesn't just want ya to bend the knee... She's sweet on ya."</p>
<p>It was hard for Jon to deny it, he saw it clearly on her face when she came to say goodbye. Daenerys did not want him to go, yet he was unsure whether her affections were genuine or just a ploy to gain his servitude. Not that it mattered, it was all inconsequential, his heart belonged to (YN)... it always would. Daenerys would never be able to compete. Nevertheless, Jon was bothered by it and never had he been more glad that he decided to keep their betrothal to himself. Not that he lied about it, he just failed to mention it on more than one or two available occasions. The queen hadn't even met (YN) yet, and already he could sense her aversion to her, sure that the longer he could keep them apart, the better off they all would be. The very idea of another queen, even if it was only a wildling one, did not sit well with the mother of dragons, that much was clear, he could see it in her eyes. And to know (YN) was adored as the former Queen in the north... still adored to this very day, didn't help the matter. And for Daenerys to find out she would soon be queen in the north again, would undoubtedly create even more tension that he was neither ready or willing to deal with. Besides, he needed.. no, the north needed the fire power of those dragons to give them any decent chance of defeating the night king.</p>
<p>Finally, after a few moments of silent contemplation, Jon responded, "Aye, it could be true, but it doesn't matter. I can only ever offer my allegiance... to fight with her, not for her... and nothing more."</p>
<p>Nodding his head, Davos was unsurprised, "I would like to be a fly on the wall when she finds out you're betrothed... and to who. Speaking of which," Davos' expression fell a touch, "Do you think Lady (YN) is on her way to Eastwatch at this very moment?"</p>
<p>Jon sighed, it was deep and weighty, full of worry and concern. After a lot of thought and procrastination, he decided to send (YN) a raven and inform her of the impending trip beyond the wall. He really didn't want to, but he felt guilty keeping her in the dark. As much as he wanted to protect her and keep her safe at Winterfell, it was not his place to make the decision on her behalf, she was a grown woman, capable and entitled to make decisions of her own. Still... he prayed the raven wouldn't arrive in time for her to reach Eastwatch before them. Almost ashamed to admit the relief and hope he felt when his eyes locked onto Winterfell's raven, noticing how it looked to be the oldest and slowest of the large bunch of birds.</p>
<p>Giving his shoulders a helpless shrug, Jon sighed again, "I hope not... but something tells me she'll try... she's too stubborn not too."</p>
<p>Davos shuffled in his seat, his words serious, yet full of dry humour, "Well, if ya lucky, the bird has dropped dead and fallen from the sky above the swamps of the crannogmen."</p>
<p>With a small grin, Jon nodded his head, wishing that somehow his hands words could be true, that the message was lost for eternity in some unfindable and long forgotten place. Leaning back in his seat, his head thumped softly against the side of the ship, "Aye... with any luck, Ser Davos, you're right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Part 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: A multi-chapter Got x Reader series.</p>
<p>Jon arrives at Eastwatch to venture beyond the wall, in search of a wight in hopes it will create a temporary truce between the rulers of Westeros. Will (YN) arrive in time to accompany him in his dangerous mission?</p>
<p>A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post and sorry it's so long. I was going to split it in 2, but it would have ruined the flow. I cut words, added word, cut some more. Hopefully, it's worth it.</p>
<p>Word count: 6670 (I know... I'm sorry)</p>
<p>Warnings: Swearing, angst, battle scenes, death.</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There it was. Eastwatch. Finally. Within sight of the Nights Watch castle, (YN)'s eyes searched across the Bay of Seals, her stiff shoulders loosening, relieved to find not a single Targaryen ship docked in the icy water. Reaching down, she ran her hand along the Pip's mane, her voice full of affection, "Where almost there, and I think you got me here just in time." Scratching behind his ear, Pip shook his head, loving every second of it, "Why did I even contemplate not bringing you along, you've never failed me before, have you 'Old Boy?'" The old horse nickered as if he was pleased with himself, and (YN) couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>Breathing in, she could smell the salt on the freezing afternoon winds, taste it on her tongue, grateful she had made it there before Jon, grateful she had made it before darkness engulfed what would soon be another moonless night, making any travel impossible until the weak light of dawn. It had been a race against time, from the moment Jon's message arrived at Winterfell. Dragonstone may have been double the distance to Eastwatch, but he had a ship, all she had was 'Old Pip' and a prayer. Praying to the gods, that the weather would be kind to her and her travels would go without a hitch. And for the most part, besides the pitch black nights, it had.</p>
<p>Angus had been dead against her going, especially alone, insisting that if she must go, then he must accompany her. (YN) tried using his reluctance to leave Sansa alone with Lord Baelish against him, knowing very well that his horse riding would slow her down, but he came back with an undeniable counter argument. Raising his brows, he laughed a little, "I've come to realise that like you, my 'wife to be' needs very little protection. And with Arya here, she's safer than she'd be with Westeros' best assassin by her side."</p>
<p>(YN) smiled, because it was true. At first, when Arya returned the two sister's relationship was strained... strained being a rather generous description. Both of them had changed so much and neither was sure if they could trust the other. Baelish did not help the matter either. He was busy playing the pair against each other, as if he was a some kind of wicked puppet master. Yet (YN) could see right through it, could see him try to include her in his little games too. Nevertheless, after a few tense moments and some wise insight from her, the two sisters sorted themselves out. And if Little Finger didn't sort himself out and leave, the two sisters would sort him out themselves. With the skills Arya brought home, fighting skills so adept and brutal, anyone wishing to cause her family harm, must surely have a death wish.</p>
<p>All the same, (YN) knew her brother was torn. As much as he wanted to stay with Sansa, to keep her safe and simply be by her side, she could see his embedded need to protect his only sister. Resting a hand against his arm, she answered with soft amusement, "I think Arya could be the best assassin in all of Westeros." Giving his elbow a gentle squeeze she added, with sincerity, "But it doesn't stop you from wanting to protect either one of us... does it?" That was the moment she decided to slip out the Winterfell gates in the middle of the night and save him the anguish of deciding. Besides, she would get much further a lot faster without him. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she wanted to protect him too. He didn't need to go in search of the army of the dead, because before long the army of the dead would bring themselves to him... to everyone, and the very thought made her shudder.</p>
<p>No doubt, Angus would have woken up furious, though probably not very surprised. Of course his hard headed sister chose to steal away in the middle of the night. Not wanting to put anyone in danger, or have them slow her down. Realising, that riding off after her would be a complete waste of time, come day light she would be long gone and impossible to find.</p>
<p>Then of course, there was Bran. He returned to Winterfell a young man, nothing like the boy she remembered. He spoke different, thought different, is eyes were different... calling himself the Three Eyed Raven. And he was almost as unsettling as the red woman. The afternoon before she left, he paid her a visit, wishing her safe travels through the night, somehow knowing her plans to slip away under the cover darkness. Yet, it was what he said as he wheeled himself from the room that really set her stomach on edge, "There is something I must tell you... something you will be ready to hear when you return..." But as Pip came to a stop before the gates of Eastwatch, it was all far from her thoughts. Yes, there had been no Targaryen ships docked in the water, but she would not feel any real relief until someone inside those walls confirmed that Jon was yet to arrive.</p>
<p>The confirmation (YN) needed came quickly. No sooner had the gates closed behind her did she hear the exuberant voice of Tormund. Realising Jon was unlikely to send a message to him about his plans to come and collect a wight, she decided that she would. Releasing a raven just before she left, she hoped there was someone there who could read it to him and thankfully, it seemed there was, not being at all surprised to see her. Reaching her with a grin that engulfed his face, he picked her up in his arms, squeezing her tight as he spun around, "Ugh... I've missed you woman." Plonking her back to her feet, he added, "How is it that you bet that bloody man of yours... How'd you get here so fuckin' fast?"</p>
<p>(YN) laughed, "Well, I didn't have you slowing me down, did I?"</p>
<p>Tormund narrowed his eyes at the playful insult, but a moment later he was laughing. "Ah, your a cheeky one, aren't ya? Come on, let's get ya inside and warm you up with some that beautiful goat's milk I know ya love."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The passage leading from the Eastwatch cells was narrow and dingy, the cells themselves no better, dark freezing and probably more uncomfortable than any night Sandor had spent sleeping on the hard wet ground. And the last thing he expected to hear at this shitty fucking hole of a place was a woman's voice travelling from the hallway's depths, a pleasant and familiar voice he couldn't quite place. Though did recognise the voice that accompanied her, it was the rough voice of that bloody ginger wildling.</p>
<p>Turning his head towards the doorway, Sandor could see a dim glow of light, watching as it grew brighter with every step he heard against the stone floor of the passage. Before long, the light made it's way through the entrance, the mad wildling fucker himself carrying a flaming torch in his hand. Momentarily, the woman with the familiar voice trailed in behind him. Jolting in his spot, Sandor was sure his eyes were deceiving him, he had heard the rumours, the impressive stories, but not for one minute did he expect them to be true. It couldn't possibly be her. He was there... at the Twin Towers, he saw the bloodbath that unfolded. Surely it was the dark shadows and poor light fooling his eyes, it was just a woman who resembled her. But that voice... he remembered that voice... suddenly and clearly as if he was at Winterfell only yesterday.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Sandor strained his eyes for a better look, but he needn't have worried. Taking a step towards the cell, the woman took the torch from the wilding, flashing it across the iron bars to see who sat on the other side, the flames now illuminating her face perfectly. The same pretty face he remembered, maybe a little older and a little less innocent from the cruelties the years had served, yet her eyes remained kind. The same kind eyes that never cowered from his, even now as she spoke, "Lord Clegane..? You're alive? What are you doing here... and why in the name of the gods, do you want to go beyond the wall?"</p>
<p>Sandor didn't know why he felt the need to stand, but he did, though his words were as surly as always, "Me..? What the fuck are you doin' here?" Giving her attire a quick glance over he noticed she was wearing a tunic, not one of her pretty little dresses, wondering how she still managed to look like a proper lady. "When I heard ya escaped the red weddin' I didn't believe it... I was there... it was a fuckin' massacre." (YN)'s expression dropped, but only a touch, yet Sandor could see the horrors of that night flash silently across her eyes. And it made him feel awkward, denying the strange sense of guilt he felt at reminding her of the night. What was it with these bloody Stark women? First Sansa, then Arya... now this bloody Stark widow, why did he have the inexplicable urge to shelter them?</p>
<p>With a blink of her eyes, the silent flash of horror disappeared, her voice steady as she replied, "Yes, it was... But thank you for getting Arya out before the Frey's realised she was there."</p>
<p>Shifting on his feet, Sandor furrowed his brows, "How the hells do ya know that..? She hasn't been seen since she left me to die at the bottom of a fuckin mountain."</p>
<p>Holding his gaze she answered, before commenting, "She arrived at Winterfell several weeks ago... and I don't think she left you to die, she left you there because your name wasn't on her little list anymore."</p>
<p>Sandor scoffed, "Little!"</p>
<p>(YN) pursed her lips softly, though she didn't comment, because something told her that 'little list' was considerably smaller after hearing about what happened at The Twins shortly before Arya arrived at Winterfell. Instead, she looked across to the unfamiliar faces in the cell and introduced herself, before asking again, "So why is it that you all want to cross the wall? Nothing good is over there."</p>
<p>Thoros of Myr, the red priest, gestured towards the third man detained in the cell, introducing him as Lord Beric Dondarrion, before introducing himself. Trying to ignore the pull of R'hllor from the flaming torch within her grip, his head filled with the indistinguishable whispers of his lord of light. Whispers that only grew louder when he stood up to take a step closer. "Mi Lady, we only know we must go. It's what the lord of light asks."</p>
<p>(YN)'s back stiffened, though it was barely noticeable, recalling the few short and rather uncomfortable moments she spent with the red woman. Taking a small breath, she took a better look at the man, noticing his faded red vest, "You're a red priest?"</p>
<p>With a nod of his head, he answered, "Not a very good one... but yes."</p>
<p>Thoros watched as she studied him a moment, determining whether to trust him or not, leaving him to assume this was not her first running with a red priest, her words serving to confirm his thoughts. "That's good, because I didn't really like the other one."</p>
<p>With a silent laugh, he nodded, wishing the flask on his hip wasn't bone dry. He needed a few mouthfuls of spirit to ignore the increasing mess of whispers in his head... to ignore urge to stare into the flames held within her very palm. He knew he was an old drunk and a terrible priest, but he knew enough to know that this lovely and seemingly important lady did not want to be bothered by the whispers of a god she knew nothing about. At least not yet, not from him, a man she knew nothing of. So for now, he decided to ignore the persistent and increasing humming in his head, but the empty flask at his side would not make it easy.</p>
<p>Moving her attention to Beric Dondarrion, (YN) spoke just a few words before being interrupted by horns in the distance. Horns that signalled the arrival of yet more idiots to this shit hole of a place, and Sandor almost grunted, "For fucks sake... who else would wanna fuckin come here?"</p>
<p>No one answered. Instead, (YN) almost threw herself towards the small window, peering out over the water, before quickly turning her attention to the ginger wildling, her whole body suddenly alert, "They're here... Tormund, let these men out, I'll go meet with Jon."</p>
<p>The wildling reached for his keys, not even questioning her lead, but Sandor couldn't help himself, "What? You're lettin us out?"</p>
<p>(YN) turned to him, "I don't know why you want to go north, but you may as well come with us... we could do with the help." Then handing Tormund the torch, she added, before disappearing up the dark passage, "And only the gods know if we'll come back, so you may as well have a decent meal, a good drink and sleep in a warm bed before we leave."</p>
<p>All three men stood silent, the echo of her boots and rattle of Tormund's keys the only sound filling the cell, unsure whether they heard what they heard, Sandor being the one to finally speak, "What... she's goin over the wall too?"</p>
<p>The heavy iron door creaked loudly as Tormund pushed it open, standing in the entrance as he stared at the hound, his eyes wide and unblinking, his voice almost offended and unmistakeingly annoyed by Sandor's question, "Aye... and you'll be fuckin glad to have her there."</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The far north welcomed them back in the only way it could, their small party even smaller after a brutal meeting with a monstrously huge dead polar bear. It's blue eyes the only thing they could see as it stared them down through the thickest, most unforgiving blizzard they had ever seen. The next moment the eyes were gone, before the giant decaying beast came from nowhere, dragging away one of their men, his terrified screams quickly disappearing into the moving white haze surrounding them. But thankfully the storm had cleared, giving them their sight back, and hopefully a better chance at defending themselves should they stumble across any other blue eyed creatures. But with one man gone and another not far behind, their difficult mission was only getting harder.</p>
<p>Looking across to Thoros laying in the snow, (YN) saw his chest laid bare and bleeding, resembling a mess of red ribbons after his running with the bear. Watching as Sandor diverted his eyes when those ribbons were seared together by the flaming sword of Beric Donarrion. The Hound, such an imposing and intimidating man, monopolized by the sight of flames, a deep seeded fear planted during childhood that left him a frozen mess when the burning giant of a bear ran at him. And now Thoros, the man who came to his aid, was left paying the price. Holding onto Pip's reins, (YN) turned to Jon, "Those wounds need tending too, he needs to take Pip and head back to Eastwatch or he wont make it through the night."</p>
<p>Taking a step towards the priest, (YN) was stopped by Jon's hand around her elbow, "But we need Pip for when we capture a wight... He'll carry it back to Eastwatch."</p>
<p>Lifting her arm from his gentle grip, she sighed, "I know... but right now Thoros needs him more... I'm no maester, but I've tended to enough wounds to know that much... and there's nothing I can do for him out here that hasn't already been done." Stepping forward, she knelt beside Thoros, a man she barely knew but already liked far more than the one other red servant she had met, "Thoros, you need to take Pip and go back to Eastwatch, someone needs to tend to those wounds."</p>
<p>Shaking his head in the snow, he replied, struggling to stand up, "No... You need your horse and I need to be here."</p>
<p>Wrapping an arm around his elbow, she helped him to stand, "No we don't, we have him... he's as big as a horse, he can carry the wight." Gesturing to Sandor with a wave of her hand she heard the surly man grunt, before adding, "Besides, you're going to be moving too slow to keep up... to fight."</p>
<p>Soberly, Thoros took a step, his expressing twisting, yet he managed a small smile, "You, mi lady know how to hurt a man's pride... but your right."</p>
<p>Reaching his side came Jon and Jorah, both of them helping him up onto Pip, the movement leaving him wincing with pain. Running her hand running along Pip's mane, she said, "He will take good care of you... he's old, but he's a gentle and sturdy boy, aren't you Pip?" Resting her head against the horse's snout, he nickered, leaning into her contact and she scratched under his chin in response. Truth be told, she was glad he was heading back to Eastwatch. After her crossing with the bear, the thought of him ending up the same way, was too distressing. Looking back up to Thoros, she smiled, "Take care of him for me."</p>
<p>With a great deal pain, Thoros leaned down toward her. "I will... and you take care. I know you don't want to hear it, but the lord of light has plans for you... I know that, even if I have no idea what they are." Wincing as he leaned down a bit further, he continued, "But I think you know that... the red woman knew it too, that's why you didn't like her." Struggling to sit back up, he gave her a small nod goodbye, giving Pip a gentle nudge to get moving, leaving without another word.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The terrain was difficult, almost impossible, like nothing he had ever seen. Jorah had grown up at Bear Island, the cold harsh north, where he saw far more rain wind and snow, than sunshine, but this, this was on a whole other scale. White, as far as the eye could see, the blindness of it only broken by dark unforgiving rocks and mountains, rising from the ground like jagged glass. At their base a vast expanse of water, a lake frozen solid and lifeless, just like everything else in this godsforsaken place. Since the bear, there had been nothing, leading him to wonder if they were wasting their time. Yet, walking in the heavy snow his thoughts were soon caught elsewhere, his eyes settling upon Jon Snow and the lovely woman beside him. At Dragonstone the King in the North had mentioned very little about Lady (YN), and Jorah knew very little about her, other than she was the daughter of Lord Rohan (YLN), a man his father had very much respected. And besides knowing she was the former Queen in the North, he knew nothing else about her. Nevertheless, from the moment he arrived at Eastwatch, two things were clear. People were drawn to her, and Jon Snow adored her.</p>
<p>It was easy to see why. She was charming, yet humble, and at the same time strong capable and very independent. The wildlings at the watch did indeed treat her as their leader, their queen, and that young Gendry boy looked awestruck in her presence. More than willing to share all the impressive and rather fanciful stories he had heard about her in King's Landing.</p>
<p>The connection between the King in the North and Lady (YN) was as blinding as the surrounding snow, even in the short time he had seen them together that much was indisputable. And if they were to somehow survive this death mission, their union would make two more things clear. Lady (YN) would be Queen in the North once more, and his Khaleesi would be both unnerved and heartbroken by it. However, those troublesome thoughts were soon overthrown by the unnatural sounds coming from a little way down the mountain. Sounds that had both Jon and Tormund crouching low, whispering as they peered over the edge, their whispers soon informing them of a small group of wights and a single white walker passing below.</p>
<p>Racing quietly ahead, they lit a small campfire for them to stumble upon, in hopes they could execute a quick ambush, capture a wight and disappear before the rest of the dead came along. And at first, it all went to plan, but it was none the less disturbing. To strike blow after blow against the decaying flesh of mindless skeletons, only to have them stand back up an come at him again, was like nothing Jorah could have imagined. Yet, to see Lady (YN) skilfully strike them down into countless particles of dust, all with a single strike of her sword, was truly confounding, making him wonder if all those fanciful stories Gendry told were true. Jon had mentioned to him that valerian steel and dragon glass could kill a walker, just as fire worked on a wight, but her sword was made of no such materials. As beautiful as the craftsmanship was, it was cast from ordinary steel one could find in any blacksmith's forge across the country.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, it was hardly the time to wonder such things when Jorah stood there, his chest deprived of air as a wights bony hand squeezed at his throat, relief only coming when Jon struck the walker, with Jorah's own ancestral sword, Longclaw. The remaining wights falling in response, their bodies collecting in useless piles of bones, leaving just one lonely wight standing. A little stunned, everyone was unsure what happened, but Tormund didn't hesitate. Throwing his battle axe to the ground, he threw himself at the wight, knocking it to the ground with a hard fist to it's jaw, Sandor jumping across it's body to keep it from getting up. But the surprisingly easy ambush took a sour turn, when the horrid creature screamed out. The sound was unhuman, a screeching piercing sound that travelled... echoed around the valleys and mountains, leaving their whole mission falling apart.</p>
<p>Sandor managed to silence it with a tight hand across it's mouth, the men busy tying together it's hands and feet, fastening a leather bag over it's ugly fleshless skull. But the damage was done, both (YN) and Jon freezing as the same piercing sound echoed back towards them. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of individual screeches returning the captured wight's call. Snapping his head towards (YN), Jon barely breathed the words, "Sending Thoros back was a bad idea. You could have taken that thing back to Eastwatch and raised an alert."</p>
<p>(YN) almost glared at him, "If you think I would have left you here, you really don't know me."</p>
<p>If it wasn't so serious, Jon may have chuckled, but a chuckle was the furthest thing from his lips, thinking on his feet he turned to Gendry, giving quick instruction, "Run back to Eastwatch, get a raven to Daenerys, tell her what's happened."</p>
<p>Gendry shook his head, 'I'm not leavin ya."</p>
<p>Jon answered, his words not up for debate, "You're the fastest, go, now."</p>
<p>Without argument, Gendry turned and ran, reluctantly passing his hammer to Tormund at the wildlings request, making him realise the heavy piece would only slow him down. And without a moment to spare they all began running towards the froze lake, Sandor throwing the squirming monster over his shoulder. Reaching the lake they stopped abruptly, when their combined weight had the ice cracking beneath their feet. But their choices where limited. Either drown in the icy waters below or be torn apart by the masses of relentless dead.</p>
<p>Scanning the lake before her, (YN) spotted a rocky island at it's centre, turning back she saw the onslaught of dead, their flailing bodies and harrowing screams pouring in behind them. Grabbing at Jon's elbow, she started running, calling for the others to follow, hoping they could make it safely across the ice, yet praying the ice would give way under the weight of the wights. With speed they never knew they had, they managed to keep ahead, hundreds of wights pursuing them into the ice, others running around the banks to surround them.</p>
<p>Barely reaching the rocky island, (YN) watched helplessly as one of their wildling crew fall, his muffled screams quickly cut off as wight after wight threw themselves on top of him. And that was when it happened. In the nightmare came the beautiful sound of cracking ice ripping and tearing around the edges of the lake, masses of wights disappearing into the depths below, bringing the army of the dead to a grinding halt... and giving the small party the chance to catch their breaths and re-group.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Huddled together, fading in and out of sleep, left everyone unsure how long they had been there. Waiting for help that may never arrive. The wind was icy, snow gathered in their hair and (YN) woke up startled to find even more wights surrounding them, quietly hording around the edges of the lake, patiently waiting for it to freeze over. Even more gathered along higher ground, their numbers too numerous to count, white walkers scattered among them as if to keep them under control.</p>
<p>Searching the overwhelming sight, (YN) visibly inhaled, her breath leaving her body as a thick cloud of steam, her next intake of air short and sharp when her eyes froze upon the commander of the perishing army. The Night King. Standing still and silent, his generals standing guard around him. Heavy dread hit her chest, feeling it ripple like a wave, growing and gathering momentum until every single hair across her body was standing on end. Even from the distance, it was easy to see his hollow blue eyes intent on her, staring as if his dark and lifeless world depended on it.</p>
<p>(YN) stood abruptly to her feet, the sudden movement bringing Jon's drowsy state to an abrupt end, his gaze following hers, his natural reflex to jump up and stand in front of her... needing to shield her from his view. Taking a step to the side, (YN) put herself back in plain sight and reached for Jon's hands, her voice serious. "Queen Daenerys may not get here in time... she may not come at all. Our only chance is to go for him. You saw what happened when you killed the white walker. If we kill him, they all will fall."</p>
<p>Jon knew she was right, but he shook his head all the same, telling himself it wouldn't come to that... because he knew the chances of reaching the Night King alive was next to none. But still, he responded, if only to convince himself, "Daenerys will come... I know she will."</p>
<p>Giving his hands a gentle squeeze, she nodded her head, unconvinced he believed his own words. Yet before her lips could reply, her attention was drawn to the sound of metal scrapping across ice, and Sandor cursing at his own stupidity. In boredom and frustration he threw a rock at a wight, watching as it skimmed across the newly frozen water, only stopping when it hit the emancipated foot of a soldier. Looking towards the sound, (YN) watched as that same soldier headed towards them, it's sword dragging on the ice behind it. One by one the other wights followed, their weight easily carried by the thick icy surface, each step faster than the last, quickly closing the expanse of ice between them.</p>
<p>The silent foot soldiers were silent no more. As they began to move, they began to scream. Such a terrifying sound, guttural yet hollow, pained and relentless, as though nothing could soothe them. A sound that bounced around the surrounding mountains, only to echo back and remind the living they had nowhere to go, their only option to ready their weapons and fight. Pulling 'Nightbreaker' from it's sheath, (YN) steadied herself for the onslaught, her intention to fight her way across to the white walker in the distance, it's ice blade held firmly in it's hands. But for her, the fighting was easy. The dead flooded in like a wave, determined to wash away every sign of life, all accept (YN). Just as their bony fleshless hands stretched out to grab at her, came a low thud that reverberated through the ground and across the ice, it's impact like a tremor below their feet, it's effect leaving the wights avoiding her as if she simply was not there. Understandably preoccupied with saving their lives, none of them noticed the Night King the moment he released the tremor, how his staff tapped gently against the ground, a tremor, a message... a wordless command, to leave the woman alone. Leaving her free to indiscriminately cut the dead down two, three, four at a time.</p>
<p>Just a few seconds past when (YN) realised something was strange, and a second more to understand that she was free to defend her companions without needing to defend herself. Forgetting about the approaching walker, she glanced to the army's leader, his eyes watching her every move, quickly understanding what he wanted. Her. Just her. But she wasn't about to let it happen without a fight.</p>
<p>Relentlessly, she swung her blade, over and over again, sending countless wights to a dusty grave. But there were too many, overwhelmed by numbers they couldn't possibly hold back. It was chaos... helpless, their small party even smaller after two freefolk were lost. Tormund barely escaped being dragged into the icy depths of the lake, (YN) reaching him just in time to relieve him from the wight's bony clutches.</p>
<p>In the midst of battle, she felt Jon's hand tug at her elbow, calling for everyone to fall back, retreat to higher ground. But that would not save them for long. The dead were already climbing over the top of each other, desperate to reach and claw at their feet, and once they came pouring over the top of the rock there was nowhere to escape. From where she stood, the lake looked like a sea, a heaving sea of dark rotting flesh, determined to consume whatever got in its way. And yet, (YN) repelled the all consuming sea like a desert repels water... leaving her as their only chance. Tightness in her chest ensued, her breaths growing shallow, her eyes looking for options that could buy precious time, hoping a miracle would fall in their laps.</p>
<p>Searching the hopeless sight before her, she noticed among the moving sea of dead, small pockets of stillness. At their centre stood white walkers quiet and patient, watching as the dead scrambled to take what life remained. And (YN) knew they were her ticket to buy desperately needed time. Spinning to Jon, she took him by the arms, her expression saying everything, his head already shaking in dispute. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, her voice emotional yet strong, "I have too... I have to try and buy us some time... If I don't, they will kill all of you and I'll be left here with them anyway." Jon's expression was defeated, realising she was right, had witnessed just moments ago as wight after wight turned their back on her... left her alone. But he refused to admit it, and his eyes... they gave away his very thoughts, (YN) quickly dismissing them. "No, don't you dare follow me. You need to stay here, defend each other... They can't touch me."</p>
<p>Jon stared at the Night King, his eyes dark and protective, "It's a trap... he wants you... he wants you alive."</p>
<p>With a single shrug of her shoulders, she inhaled, "I know, but there is no other option... If I can kill the white walkers, lots of dead will fall with them."</p>
<p>Before he could argue, she reached across giving him a quick kiss, and with an even quicker breath she turned and ran, swinging 'Nightbreaker' with every step, cutting herself a dusty path through the dead, heading towards the closest white walker. With 'Longclaw' held tight within his grip, Jon followed straight after, but Tormund stopped him with a iron grip, "Trust your woman, Jon... she knows what she's doing."</p>
<p>Continuing to swing, the path only got wider, longer and far more dusty. All of them watching, their breath held tight in their chest as her sword sliced through the middle of the walker, it's body shattering into brittle crystals of ice, taking hundreds of wights with it. And Tormund, with a fistful of Jon's furs still tight in his hand, turned to Sandor, his expression half smiling, half accusing, "I told you, you'd be fuckin glad to have her here, didn't I?"</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was true, the army of the dead, it was real. It wasn't that Daenerys didn't believe Jon Snow, but to be there, to see it for herself was another thing entirely. The flight from Dragonstone felt endless, constant worry dragging through her head. The thought of losing Jorah after only getting him back was too much... and Jon.... that stirred a whole different set of unpleasant emotions. But now, as Drogon flew over the mountain range, breath evaded her chest, her heart beating uncontrollably, willing Drogon to fly even faster.</p>
<p>From high above, she could hear it, the sound of nightmares and death. Thousands of unholy shrieks combining to terrify her ears. Her eyes equally as terrified setting upon those same shrieking creatures using each other as ladders, to reach and claw at the small group of living seeking shelter on a rock isolated in the centre of the ice. Watching with horror as someone ran mindlessly into the decaying horde. But, what happened next had her eyes wide with shock, her already overwhelmed mind spinning. Great clouds of dust rose from the ground. Swirling through the air on the wind, a path forming as the foolish person ran through the sea of wights, their sword swinging in every direction. And even from her high vantage point, she could see Jon, see his desperation to join them, yet unable to when a large wild looking man held him back.</p>
<p>Just a breath later, before the dust had even settled, Daenerys witnessed something even more inconceivable. The foolish person... a woman, running at what could only be white walker, sweeping in to slice it through the middle, her skill and speed leaving the walker barely able to defend itself. Crumbling as if it was nothing more than an ornament of fragile glass, hundreds of wights falling to the ice with it. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she never would have believed... Who was this woman? It was a question she really didn't need to ask... it could only be the one the red priestess spoke of. The wildling queen.</p>
<p>Flying overhead with Rhaegal and Viserion flanking her sides, Daenerys' attention was ripped away to Jon, Jorah and the small group of men. Panic overriding her distraction when their small rock became inundated by dead. Plunging down, she was about to unleash Drogon's fiery breath when the wildling queen pulverised another walker, the dead that followed falling at the men's feet, saving them just in time. The small window of reprieve it provided left the men less distracted, their attention now upon the skies. Their faces alive with relief and awe to see Drogon soaring above their heads, his fiery breath ripping through the frozen lake. It's impact sending explosions of ice and water into the sky, setting alight hundreds of wights and sending them to a watery grave.</p>
<p>Daenerys guided Drogon to the ground, his enormous body landing with great force, the small rocky island quaking with the impact. With an intimidating roar of flames, he protected his mother and the men she came to save as Rhaegal and Viserion soared the skies above, cutting fiery rivers through the lake of ice. Looking down to Jon, he looked so relieved and grateful to see her... to see her face, and Daenerys couldn't deny the small flame it ignited in her chest. Reaching down she offered him her hand, eager for him to join her on the safety of Drogon's back. But he declined her invitation with a shake of his head, his body retreating from her as he spoke, the look in his eyes instantly extinguishing that small flame, "I can't, not without (YN)."</p>
<p>Spinning around, he ran for the ice, Daenerys watching as his sword swung uselessly at the wights, doing nothing more than startle them and knock them over. But thankfully, between the wildling queen and her dragons, the wights numbers were thinning, giving him the chance to better defend himself. However, her relief was short lived, her eyes widening with horror at the harrowing sound of Viserion squalling in pain. Looking up to see him falling from the sky, fire and blood pouring from the side of his neck.</p>
<p>Stunned, Daenerys was silent, her horrified and heartbroken self unable to form any coherent thoughts, watching with disbelief... frozen, as Viserion plunged into the ice, tearing a gapping trench right across the length of the lake, his body disappearing into it's depths. Only the sound of Jon's gutted scream broke her from her paralysed state. A tortured sound as he called out the wildling queens name. Slowly, Daenerys' gaze travelled from the empty space her child just disappeared, across to Jon, finding him distraught, staring helplessly at (YN) isolated on the other side of the newly created trench.</p>
<p>Before long, (YN) was screaming back at him, her arms waving desperately, her words pleading and equally distraught, "You have to go." Twisting her head, she looked up to the Night King, before turning her attention to Daenerys, panic heavy as she yelled at the top of her voice, "Quick, or he's going to kill your other Dragons... You have to take everyone and go."</p>
<p>What happened next, unfolded so quickly there was no time in think. Looking at the Night King for the first time, sent chills so terrifying down her spine that she lost her breath. To see him reach across for an icy spear, see him aim it at Rhaegal, had her heart beating so furiously she could feel it in her throat, her eyes snapping back to (YN) when she screamed with such finality that it snapped Daenerys into action, "GO... NOW."</p>
<p>Next came Jon, refusing her request, his intention to run along the length of the trench, desperate to get to the other side, but he didn't get far. A giant of a man, who's mottled scar ran down the length of his face, grabbed him, ripping him backwards towards Drogon, his voice rough and full of regret, "There's no savin' her." It took him and the redheaded man to get Jon's struggling form up on Drogon's back, almost having to tie him down like the wight beside him.</p>
<p>With a single moment of hesitation Daenerys took flight, weaving Drogon from harms way as a giant ice spear came spiralling from the Night King's hand. All of them silent, expressions sullen yet somewhat awed as they witnessed Lady (YN), the wildling queen and former queen in the north, spin on her feet and run into an expanding horde of dead, her sword taking every opportunity to once again create endless clouds of dust. Forging piles of innocuous bones when she lunged at another walker... but not Jon. Daenerys' already devastated heart, heavy with the loss of Viserion, crumbled even more... wishing she could ignore the heartbreaking words coming from his lips, so angry, yet broken and full of anguish. "I can't leave without her, she'll die... GO BACK."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Part 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon has just been dragged back to Eastwatch without (YN), but soon as he arrives he heads to the stables desperate to take a chance at finding her.<br/>A/N: This is the first chapter I’ve posted within my usual three week updates. It’s amazing how much you can get done when you’re not homeschooling ;)</p><p>Word count: 4080</p><p>Warnings: Angst, physical stress</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surely, this was some kind of hell. She must be dead. It was far too surreal to be surrounded by all this ice and snow, yet feel nothing but intense heat ripping through her entire body. The icy air tore through her lungs as if it was fire, her legs burned with every step and it took every last ounce of strength to keep her feet from stopping... to keep from collapsing into a heap. And yet, it was that same pain that assured her she was still alive, compelled her to keep moving, to get to Eastwatch and into the safety and warmth of Jon’s arms. And at least if she didn’t make it, she could take comfort knowing he did. When she saw Queen Daenerys soar up over the mountaintop on her dragon, she could not remember a moment in her life where she felt more relief and gratitude. To see all three dragons rip flaming rivers through the frozen lake, burn hundreds of wights to ashes with one blast of their fiery breath was both overwhelming and terrifying, yet more beautiful and welcomed than anything she had ever seen. Yet, shortly after came an even more welcomed sight. Jon, on the back of a dragon, flying from the Night King’s reach. To her relief, leaving her completely alone to escape the army of the dead, albeit against Jon’s will.</p><p>Just how (YN) managed to avoid the clutches of the Night King, she’ll never know, one second she was surrounded by four white walkers, all of them deflecting every swing of her sword. The next second she stopped, her exhausted arms falling to her side when she saw him, the Night King, slowly making his way towards her, his eyes passive and patient, yet none the less terrifying. He had been waiting thousands of years, there was no need to rush, what was a few more moments to him. Nothing.</p><p>With barely a moment to spare, (YN) decided she was not quite ready to give up. He had waited thousands of years to veil the world in death and darkness and something told her she was his key. So, with a steadying breath, she gathered her thoughts, telling herself that he could not have her today, his patience would have to endure. Gripping ‘Nightbreaker,’ safely at her side, she didn’t move, not wanting to give away her one and only chance. Around her the walkers moved closer, enclosing her in a circle that grew smaller with every step they took, trapping her as they awaited the arrival of their leader. Waiting for just the right moment to strike, (YN) could feel nothing over the incessant pumping of her heart, feel her blood pulse through every vein with every single furious beat. Her timing needed to be impeccable, her movements faster than ever before, and if she was lucky, by the grace of the gods, she would be given the chance to run.</p><p>Without any warning, she struck. In one swift, fluid movement she took ‘Nightbreaker’ firmly within her hands and lunged forward, spinning herself full circle, her exhausted arms swinging her blade with a force she didn’t think possible. One by one, within the space of a second all four white walkers shattered at her feet, and they didn’t even see it coming. But there was no time to admire her work, the Night King barely faltered as his four generals and their countless wights fell around him, his feet continuing on a slow and steady path towards her.</p><p>Breaking into a run, her feet fumbled across the slippery ice, running along the massive trench made no more than five minutes ago by Daenerys’ dragon. It was the long way to go, but she knew if she did not return the way she came, she would risk getting lost, something that simply could not happen. So she ran and ran and ran, ‘Nightbreaker’ connecting with every wight that got in her way, not even daring to look at the dusty path she left behind for fear of what her eyes might see. Ran and ran and ran, until there were no more wights, no more white walkers... and no more Night King, and still, she kept running, still not daring to look behind.</p><p>Fighting every urge to keep from collapsing in the snow, (YN) heard the glorious blast of a horn in the distance. Thankfully, just a single blast signalling her arrival and not the ominous three that warn of a much more sinister one, leaving her hopeful that she left the Night King and his army, far behind. Not that she believed her determination or refusal to give up was the sole reason she was left to breathe another day, sure that it had more to do with his abstruse and rather terrifying need to capture unharmed that aided her escape. Either way, it was a small victory she was happy to take. Yet, even after the blast of the horn and the tunnel below East Watch came into view, even when the outer gate began to rise, she couldn’t stop running. Her legs now numb and weak, trembling with every step, somehow finding the strength to continue, too stubborn to stop until she found Jon’s arms.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Fraught with grief over the death of her dragon, Daenerys felt ill, but the sudden panic she felt the moment she realised Jon intended to head back out into that icy hell, left her chest hollowing out. “What are you doing Jon? You can’t go back. There’s too many of them, she’s gone.”</p><p>Having barely jumped from Drogon’s back, Jon sidestepped Daenerys, heading in the direction of the stables, his face furious, distraught and inconsolable, “You don’t know her, you have no idea what she’s capable of.” Bursting through the doors, he grabbed a saddle, hastily throwing it over Pip, the old horse clearly sensing something was amiss, “I can’t leave without her... I have to go find her, bring her back.”</p><p>Taking a step towards him, Daenerys inhaled, after what she had seen the wildling queen do back at the frozen lake, left her in little doubt that she was capable of quite a lot. Stopping short of grabbing his hand, she watched as his fingers fumbled with the straps of the saddle, “But you’ll die out there... there’s been enough death for one day.”</p><p>Jon stopped a moment to look at her, his expression softening, “I’m sorry about Viserion... I really am, but I can’t leave her out there alone... I have to try and find her.” Tightening the straps under Pip’s belly, he continued, “If I don’t return, don’t come looking for me... get that wight to King’s Landing.” Grabbing the reins, Jon threw them over the horse’s head, speaking as he did so, “Come on boy, let's go find (YN).”</p><p>“Not without me you’re not,” In rushed Tormund, the intimidating red-headed wildling. A man with no regard for her titles or station, speaking without even acknowledging her presence, his next string of words twisting her already aching chest, confirming what her heart already knew. “She’s not just your woman... she’s my queen.”</p><p>Jon lashed out, “Then why did you make me leave her there?”</p><p>Tormund squared up to him, grabbing the sides of his arms, “We all would have died... she knew what she was doing, Jon... she wanted you out of there.”</p><p>Pulling himself from the wildlings grip, Jon turned to jump up on Pip, “Then you’ll have to catch up, I’m not going to wait around for you.” But he didn’t have to wait at all. The horn sounded, it’s blast echoing across the courtyard. His broken and anguished features now tortured as he held his breath, waiting for a second... a third blast, that torture transforming with undeniable hope when it failed to come.</p><p>Daenerys watched in silence as he dropped the reins and sprinted from the stable, Tormund following closely behind, leaving her overwhelmed with emotion. Her grief over Viserion, her angst at realising, Jon, a man she barely knew, loved someone else. And the creeping guilt and shame she felt, quietly hoping that when the tunnel gate was raised, Lady (YN) would not be on the other side.</p><p>Reaching the tunnel, Jon stopped frozen at the entrance, his feet stuck to the ground as his restless eyes stared down at the gate, suddenly too nervous to move. What if it wasn’t her? But who else could it be? No one with a beating heart still existed on the other side of that wall. Torturously slow, the gate rose, the old iron bars protesting loudly at the movement, what light remained in the sky sneaking through from underneath, lighting up the icy passage. With every new inch the gate revealed, Jon searched for movement, any movement, but there was none, just a blur of white. Before long he was left standing there, staring down the open tunnel at nothing but snow and trees, his fragile hope shattering.</p><p>Yet, in his next breath, his heart swelled beyond his chest when he saw the unmistakable silhouette of her... (YN), running through the heavy snow, looking exhausted, ready to pass out and collapse. How one sight could be so gut retching and yet give him so much joy and relief, left him momentarily paralysed, but not for long. Breaking into a run, his eyes did not leave her form, for fear of losing sight of her, running the length of the tunnel and out into the open.</p><p>Jon could see her poor legs refusing to give up, taking step after step in the thick heavy snow, her eyes struggling to focus on him. But still, she didn’t stop, determined to make it to safety... his arms already open and eager to have her safe within them. Finally, she was within reach, her legs giving way as their bodies collided. Scooping her up, he cradled her against his chest, her breaths raspy and painful as she tried to speak his name. Reaching down he placed a quick kiss to her lips, “Shhh... it’s okay, don’t speak. Just breathe.” His lips moved around her face, kissing her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, burying his face in her hair, the familiar smell more sweet, more comforting than ever before. Turning back towards the tunnel, he called out to Tormund who rushed to their side, “She’s exhausted, but she’s okay... I don’t know how, but she is.”</p><p>Reaching the entrance, Jon barely registered Daenerys standing just inside, never noticed the way she watched them, the way he held her, looked at her... kissed her. Nor did he notice the way Daenerys’ features hardened at his words when they passed, hating the way his dark beautiful eyes were intent on his love, his voice both raw and tender. “I can’t lose you... don’t ever go running off like that again... We are in this together.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) didn’t escape the ordeal completely unscathed, not that she realised until Jon made the discovery. Still cradling her in his arms, he made his way inside the hall, sitting her on the edge of a table in a small, quiet room to the side. First, he took her face in his hands, searching for any sign of harm, before helping her to shed her heavy fur. As he untied it and slipped it from her shoulders, she winced with pain, his eyes drawn to a tear along her forearm. Removing the fur completely revealed the sleeve of her tunic all torn and covered in blood, her forearm cut open, long and deep. Looking up to her, visibly upset, he asked, “What happened?”</p><p>Shaking her head, she answered, her breath still struggling to reach her lungs, “I’m not sure, I remember catching my fur on something, but I didn't realise... I didn’t stop to look... I couldn't... If I stopped...”</p><p>Jon interrupted, not wanting her to finish her sentence. Just thinking about her not making it back was too much... too distressing. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t have gone beyond the wall, that she should never have come to Eastwatch, that he wished she were still in Winterfell, where it was safe. But it would only serve to rehash the same argument they had when he arrived to find her already there, waiting for him. When he let slip that he wished he had never sent her that raven to tell her where he was going. So he held his tongue, not wanting to waste time fighting, he was just so happy, so grateful to have her back alive and breathing.</p><p>Instead, he ran gentle fingers through her hair, moving the loose strands from her face before unbuttoning her tunic, carefully lifting back the sleeve over her wound, and said, “You’re here, and you’ll be okay, that’s all that matters.” With a feather-light touch, he gave her wound a closer inspection, before checking every last limb, finger and toe. Satisfied there were no further wounds, he looked back to her arm, “We need to tend to this... I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Reluctantly, he turned to leave, to gather what he needed, but was stopped when (YN) caught his hand in hers, her eyes more venerable than he had ever seen them, “He needs me, Jon... the Night King... he needs me for whatever it is he has planned.”</p><p>Taking her face firmly between his palms, he felt his breath stagger, though he held her gaze with unwavering eyes, “Well, he can't have you... I won't let him... We’ll end him before that happens.”</p><p>Holding her head against his heart, he wrapped her in his arms, losing his face in her hair. The two of them silent and still. His touch, both eager and willing to give her the comfort she desperately needed, her venerable form triggering a brand new hatred for the Night King. A different hatred. Strong and burning, already growing like a weed. A hatred so consuming it would only be satisfied once he witnessed with his very own eyes, actioned with his very own hands, that unholy creature laying in millions of broken shards upon on the ground. Never able to cast it’s cold empty eyes on her again. Yet, just outside the door was another who cast their eyes upon her... upon them both.</p><p>Daenerys arrived in the hall planning to walk in, have Jon introduce her to Lady (YN), ask if she was okay. Her intention to try to size up this wildling queen for herself, to see if she was as remarkable... as ‘special’ as the red woman made out. However, upon stopping in the doorway she found herself incapable of even clearing her throat. Her eyes caught upon the way Jon held her, cradled her head against his chest, losing his face within her beautiful wild locks. Daenerys lingered for only a moment, but it was enough. In those few short breaths, she witnessed a soft intimate silence that was almost deafening. Made her feel like a fool to even think Jon might hold some form of affection for her. This lady, this wildling queen... a woman she had never even met, or even set eyes upon her face, clearly owned Jon’s heart. It was right there, on display in their silent embrace.</p><p>Leaving them there, still ignorant of her presence, she made her way from the hall, passing Tormund as he carried a hot mug of something in his hands, undoubtedly delivering it to his queen. Stopping him as he walked by, her voice was void of emotion, “Tormund, is it?”</p><p>Nodding is head, the wildling stopped, “Aye.”</p><p>Joining her hands before her, she straightened her shoulders, looking up to the large ginger man, “Please let Lord Snow and Lady Stark know the ship is ready to leave as soon as they are able... I will have a cabin prepared for Lady Stark.” And before the man could respond, she continued walking, leaving him standing there, before meeting up with Jorah who waited patiently for her at the edge of the hall.</p><p>Nevertheless, she didn’t escape before Tormund's coarse animated voice travelled around the empty room as he stopped in the doorway of the reunited couple, her reaction, though subtle, yet undeniably sour and easily detected by Jorah. “Ugh... Would ya leave the poor girl alone? I think she’s proven she’s not goin’ anywhere.”</p><p>Tormund walked into the room as Jon released (YN) from his embrace, his eyes immediately drawn to the open wound on her forearm. Passing her the warm mug of broth, he spoke again, “Maybe I should get you some goats milk instead, that’s gonna hurt when they sew it together.” With a deep breath, his expressive features softened, his voice unmistakenly heartfelt, “I’m glad you made it back.” Gesturing to Jon, a small smirk appeared on his lips, “I don’t know how you did it, but it’s just as well. This fool was about to head back out to find ya.”</p><p>Jon shot him an ungrateful look, before looking to (YN), his expression sheepish but unapologetic. With a disapproving look, she shook her head, yet didn’t say a word, her hand responding affectionately, when she took his, running her thumb gently across his knuckles. Looking back to Tormund, she gave him a smile, “I’m glad I made it back too.” Giving her arm a quick inspection, she turned back to Tormund, “Can you get me something to clean it with... and a needle and thread... I think I can handle this one on my own.”</p><p>Quietly impressed, Tormund replied, “Aye, I’ll go get it.” Making his way from the room, he stopped abruptly as if he had forgotten something, “Ah... The dragon queen wanted you to know the ship is ready to leave when you are... she’s gonna prepare a cabin for ya.”</p><p>(YN) groaned, a heavy sigh escaping her lips, “Not a ship... I’d rather walk to King’s Landing.” Resting her forehead against Jon’s chest, she grabbed the sides of his tunic, knowing her following words were ridiculous, “Ugh, Can’t I ride instead?”</p><p>Jon chuckled, “Why not. You got here before me, so you might be in with a chance to get there in time.”</p><p>With a deep breath, she smiled, stretching out her arm and bracing herself for almost certain discomfort as Jon rolled up the torn and bloody sleeve of her shirt. With another deep breath, she grimaced, dreading the long trip across the water, but when she spoke, her voice was light and mocking. “How am I expected to make a good impression on Queen Daenerys, when I’ll spend the whole trip grey, locked up in my cabin feeling sorry for myself?”</p><p>Reaching across, he kissed her lips with a soft smile, “I’m sure you’ll find a way.” Yet, behind his soft smile and easy words, were eyes clouded with unease. Already sure that after today’s display, the dragon queen would be threatened by (YN), even more so now she undoubtedly realised that he, the King in the North, loved her. And even though he knew (YN) sensed his unease, neither of them wanted to mention it. It was a problem for tomorrow. Because right now, all that mattered was the relief they both felt to be back in each other's arms.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was upsetting for (YN) to hear, that despite their efforts to save him, Thoros did not survive, his internal injuries were far too great to treat with the basic supplies Eastwatch had on hand. Thankfully, his passing came very uneventfully, slipping away after drifting off to sleep. And for that, she felt grateful. Even though she barely knew the man, he had been kind and considerate with her, instinctively knowing she was not ready to hear everything he had wanted to say. And now that he was gone, it made her wish she had of been ready to hear more.</p><p>Standing on the shorefront of Eastwatch, looking out at the Targaryen ship, (YN) thought about those last words Thoros offered. Thought about the lore of the free folk... and the news Bran had waiting for her back at Winterfell, knowing it was all intrinsically tied... All of it connecting her to the Night King. Why it had to be her, she had no idea, and for a few short moments, she felt sorry for herself, feeling utterly overwhelmed and inadequate. But taking a deep breath of self-pity, the cold salty air hit her lungs... saw Jon walking towards her with a loving smile and realised she would not wish the same fate upon anybody else. Residing to the fact that it had to be someone, so why not her? Besides, she had someone she trusted more than anyone in the world, refusing to let her face it all alone. Jon. Coming to a stop before her, (YN) slipped her arms around his middle, taking him by surprise with a kiss. The only people close enough to see were on the small boat heading towards the shore, coming to ferry them both out onto the ship, but they were too busy rowing to notice.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, Jon pulled her against him, his tight embrace exactly what she needed, “Tormund wanted me to tell you, he promises to take good care of Pip. That when it’s time to leave for Winterfell, he and Pip will make the trip a whole day faster than you did.”</p><p>(YN) laughed, “Of course he did, I bet him if he could make the trip quicker than me, I would drink a whole jug of goat’s milk when he arrives.”</p><p>Releasing her from his embrace, Jon took her hand, turning to the boat that just pulled up at the water’s edge, his voice amused, “Well, I think it’s safe to assume you’ll be okay.” With a little gesture of his head, he pointed in the direction of the ship, his hand tightening around hers, in a strange protective manner she didn’t quite understand, “When we get aboard, I’ll introduce you to Queen Daenerys.”</p><p>But (YN) shook her head in reply, as she dropped his hand and began walking towards the boat, “It’s okay, I think I would like to introduce myself... Thank her for coming to help.”</p><p>Before she could take another step, Jon caught her hand, turning her to face him, his eyes cautious and voice hesitant, “Don’t expect her to like you, she...” Stopping a moment Jon looked to be searching for the right words, “I think her intentions are good, but she’s very single-minded when it comes to ruling Westeros. She expects us to bend the knee.”</p><p>Moving back to him, (YN) took his hands in hers, “If her intentions are good, like you think, then I hope after what she has seen today, she will realise the Iron Throne can wait.” Then taking a deep breath, she gave her shoulders a single shrug, “She doesn’t have to like me... she just has to wait till all this is over... and maybe even then, none of us will be around to care who rules the north or sits on the Iron Throne.”</p><p>Jon pursed his lips with a soft smile, “Well, let's hope she will help us without our servitude... because I don't think northerners will follow her willingly.”</p><p>Without thinking, she spoke again, her words triggering a troubling realisation, “Well, she didn’t have to come here to save us, but she did.” It was those words, when they left her lips, that made her realise Queen Daenerys came not to save them, nor only Jorah, but the man who stood before her as well. And that created a whole new set of complications. And as the vision of the Targaryen queen’s dragon sinking to the bottom of the frozen lake appeared in her head, she realised just how important it was to tread carefully with the woman she would soon meet. Just the thought of it sent words from her mouth before she could think to stop them, “Whatever her intentions, we must be careful... We need her and her dragons more than ever.” Her next string of words leaving Jon’s body stiffening with dread, “Fighting the Night King and his army was always going to be an uphill battle... But now that he has one of her dragons for his taking, it’s going to be near impossible.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Part 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The King’s and Queen’s of Westeros gather in King’s Landing to meet amongst the rubble of the old Dragon arena, in the hopes they can reach a temporary truce to fight the Night King.</p>
<p>Series Warning: The series will roughly follow the TV storyline, so it’s not always going to be smooth sailing for the reader. </p>
<p>Series Pairings: Robb Stark x Reader, Jon Snow x Reader</p>
<p>A/N: Sorry this is overdue guys, so much is going on right now.</p>
<p>Word count: 4498</p>
<p>Warnings: Angst. That’s about it I think. Let me know if you think I missed anything.</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why in all the hells (YN) was straightening her tunic out, she’ll never know, but there she was, her hands running over the buttons and down the sleeves as she stood at the front of Daenerys’ door. It was a tunic... there was only so much she could do to look presentable in one, so why was she so bothered? Running her fingers through her messy hair, she contemplated going back to her chamber to run a brush through it and tie it up, but she probably wouldn’t be able to make it look any better anyway. With a shallow breath, she shook her head, telling herself she was being ridiculous. There was no reason to feel so unsettled, she was a grown woman, not the shy girl that arrived at Winterfell all those years ago. So with a deep breath, she cleared her head, quickly wrapping her knuckles against the door before any more ridiculous thoughts could get the better of her.</p>
<p>There was a short silence before a voice sounded from the other side, a strong voice. A voice that worked hard to disguise it’s vulnerability? “Just a... a moment.” After another short silence, came the invite, “Come in.”</p>
<p>Lifting the latch, (YN) gently pushed open the door, her eyes searching the lovely quarters for the dragon queen, finding her sitting by the large window. With a nod of her head, she smiled, “Your Grace, I’m Lady (YN) Stark. I wanted to come and thank you.”</p>
<p>Daenerys stood up, and it was clear she was upset. Her eyes, while not bloodshot and swollen, were clearly red from crying, her cheeks shiny from freshly forged tears. Feeling as though she was intruding on a private moment, she apologised, “Sorry, Your Grace. I shouldn’t have come unannounced, I’ll come back another time.” Taking a step back from the door, (YN) almost turned to leave, but instead hovered a moment, feeling upset for the beautiful white-haired queen. Without another thought, she spoke again, “Unless, there is something I can get you?”</p>
<p>Taking a step towards her, Daenerys shook her head, gesturing with a wave of her hand for her visitor to enter, her expression somewhat strained, “No, I’m fine... please, come in.”</p>
<p>(YN) stepped into the quarters, noticing how the dragon queen studied her every movement, “I wanted to come and introduce myself, and thank you for coming to our aid... before I,” with a small breath, she smiled, her lips touched with chagrin, “Well, before my hopeless sea legs betray me.” Looking to the Daenerys, (YN) raised her brows, shaking her head with a sigh, “Ships do not like me, and I do not like them. Before long, I will not make very good company.”</p>
<p>Pointing to a chair, Daenerys smiled with understanding, “Please, sit down and maybe your sea legs will last a little longer.” Attempting to diffuse her building intensity, Daenerys sympathised, “You can’t be any worse than my Dothraki when we sailed across the Narrow Sea... Grown men... warriors, lying uselessly upon the deck, groaning like dying animals.”</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, (YN) grimaced awkwardly, “Ah, no... that sounds like me.”</p>
<p>Conflicted by her own thoughts, Daenerys found herself smiling with honest intention. This very beautiful woman, who held the affections of Jon, who was undoubtedly a threat to her seat on the throne, whether she realised it or not, was both charming and warm. And just to confuse matters more, the lady’s eyes softened, before she spoke again, her voice genuine and kind, “I’m sorry you lost your dragon coming to help us. Viserion, was it?”</p>
<p>Daenerys could only nod her head in acknowledgment, for fear tears would flow in a display of weakness she could not afford. But despite her efforts, the wildling queen wasn’t fooled, seeing her distress, yet kindly choosing to avoid the subject as not to upset her any further. After a short moment, Daenerys gathered her composure and replied, “No... I’m sorry we left you behind.”</p>
<p>Without hesitation, (YN) held her gaze, “Don’t be. If you didn’t, you all would have died... It was the only option.”</p>
<p>A short silence befell. Daenerys could see Lady (YN) meant every single word she spoke. This was a woman she wanted to dislike, needed to dislike, but she was not making it easy. The former queen in the north held many desirable qualities that would only serve to undermine her ambition to rule the Iron Throne. She was smart, brave, intuitive and capable, yet her warmth and kindness had Daenerys struggling to hold any ill will against her.</p>
<p>Standing up, she spoke as she made her way to the table tucked away in the corner, hoping that her half-truth would go unnoticed, “I’m glad you made it back safely.” Pouring them both some wine, she turned and smiled, offering it to her guest, “Let’s celebrate your safe return.” Then lifting her glass in a toast, she purposely intended to assert her position as the superior, “And drink to the battles ahead. May we both survive our next meeting with the ‘Night King’ and the battles that ensue to reclaim my throne.”</p>
<p>Barely blinking an eye, the former queen in the north only smiled, unsurprised and unaffected by her arrogance. Nor did her expression hint to any discord at the queen’s words. Taking a small sip of her wine, she replied, “Thank you, Your Grace, Let us hope the God’s smile upon us all.” Then standing to her feet, she placed the glass on the bench beside her, straightening out her tunic, looking every bit as beautiful as a woman in the finest of dresses, her messy and unruly hair only serving to add to her beauty. Taking a shallow breath, she placed a hand to her stomach, and glanced back at her wine, before looking back to Daenerys, her voice amused yet somehow full of dread. “If you’ll excuse me, I think my sea legs are already failing me. It would not be wise for me to finish my wine... But thank you all the same.” Politely, she nodded her head, and bided Daenerys a good evening, before making her way from the room.</p>
<p>Left standing there, glass in hand, Daenerys didn't know how she should feel. She was struggling with her conscience. After what she had seen beyond the wall she knew she should set aside her ambitions for the throne, fight side by side with the North until the Night King and his army were defeated. But she couldn’t help the bitter jealous grip taking hold, couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling that told her Lady (YN) was a threat to her ruling ambitions. Lifting the glass to her lips, she emptied the generous amount of wine down her throat, before reaching for Lady (YN)’s and doing the same. If there was just one thing she had learnt from her first encounter with the former Queen in the North, it was that she was lovely. Unfortunately, Daenerys liked her and she hadn't prepared herself for that. From just one meeting she could tell Lady (YN) was a genuine and kind person, intuitive and strong. Making it easy to understand why the northerner’s cherished her, why the wildlings proclaimed her their queen... why Jon loved her. And not only did he love her... he adored her. Without a shadow of a doubt, Daenerys knew, that soon enough the former Queen in the North would hold that same title again, and it was going to be a problem. Because together, Jon and (YN) would make a charismatic and formidable ruling force, yet at the same time a very honourable and humble one. And that... was what Daenerys wanted for herself.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was deja vu. Rolling over on a continuous loop. Every day, (YN)’s face hovered over a bucket, her features washed out and her head spinning every time she tried to open her eyes. As she purged the almost non-existent contents of her stomach, Jon’s comforting hand ran soothingly over her back, his reassuring words doing nothing to help her, “The captain said we will arrive at King’s Landing shortly.”</p>
<p>(YN) knew he was only being kind and sweet, but it felt as though he had been saying it for hours, this seemingly never-ending trip down the east coast felt as though it would continue on forever. Lifting up her head, Jon handed her a fresh damp cloth as she spoke, her voice short and impatient, “If Cersei doesn’t kill me before I leave King’s Landing, the sail back to Dragonstone will.” After running the cloth across her mouth, Jon took it from her hand, replacing it with a flask of water, urging her to drink. Too sick to argue, she complied, before continuing, “With the gods as my witness, I will step off that ship at Dragonstone and never set foot on one again... I will ride my way to Winterfell with the hordes of Dothraki before I do that again.”</p>
<p>Jon hated seeing her so sick, yet he struggled to suppress his chuckle, his wife to be was never one to complain or feel sorry for herself, except for nearly every waking moment she spent on the water. At the sound of his chuckle, her eyes tore through him, but he continued to rub her back all the same, his words playful yet full of truth, “I guess if you can’t step foot on another ship, I’ll have to ride with you.”</p>
<p>Still annoyed at his amusement, she bit back, only half-joking, “And you think you could keep up with me and a horde of horse obsessed warriors?”</p>
<p>Pulling her close, he avoided her lips and tenderly kissed her forehead, “Aye... If I tie our horses together.”</p>
<p>(YN) laughed, dropping her head to his chest, her annoyance melting away, “I’m sorry I’m so irritable.”</p>
<p>Weaving his fingers through her hair, he rested his chin on her head, “There’s nothing-“</p>
<p>A knock sounded against the door and Jon moved across to open it, finding Lord Tyrion on the other side, holding a folded dress in his arms. Lifting it a little as if presenting it, he spoke, his voice only loud enough for Jon to hear, “Queen Daenerys thought Lady (YN) may want to wear this when we disembark.” Jon nodded his head and stepped aside, giving Tyrion space to make his way through. Stopping before her, his expression was a little taken back, “Lady (YN)... you look surprisingly good for someone who has spent the entire trip crippled with seasickness.”</p>
<p>Smiling softly at the compliment, she replied, “Thank you, Lord Tyrion... you’re too kind.”</p>
<p>Placing the dress on the chair beside her, he smiled and gestured towards it, “Queen Daenerys thought you may appreciate a change of clothes before we dock.”</p>
<p>A quick look down at the chair and she saw a beautiful white tailored dress. Not a pretty light southern style dress, but a dress suited for the north, the far north. Picking it up, she unravelled it. A heavy single piece, tailored to wrap and adjust around her form, and tie together at the side. It’s large oversized collar made from the most beautiful snow white and black mottled fur, reminding her of her snowy owl sigil. It really was quite stunning. Draping it across her arm, she looked back to Tyrion, “It’s beautiful, wherever did she get it from?”</p>
<p>Tyrion cleared his throat with a small smile, “Well, I’m not sure where it came from, but Queen Daenerys sent a raven from the ship shortly after you left Eastwatch and asked if I could bring it when I boarded at Dragonstone.”</p>
<p>(YN) didn’t know exactly what she should think of the gesture. Was it meant as an honest act of kindness or was it only meant to appear as one? It was true, the dragon queen had been quite civil and accommodating, yet it was fair to say their few short interactions in between her bouts of seasickness had been somewhat tense. The silver-haired beauty was hardly subtle when it came to reminding her that she was the rightful ruler of Westeros, all of Westeros. Nor did she find it easy to hide her resentment when Jon displayed any sort of affection towards his intended, and yet within the invisible wall she constructed between them, tiny cracks appeared. Cracks that couldn’t quite hide the breath of a genuine smile or touch of warmth in the dragon queen’s eyes.</p>
<p>All (YN) knew for sure was that both herself and Jon needed to be careful and weary with both their words and actions. Their allegiance with Daenerys was crucial if they were going to defeat the Night King and that allegiance balanced upon a very thin string. One false move, one skip instead of a step and that string could snap, leaving them with no army and no dragons. And barely a chance to defeat the army of the dead. With that in mind, she nodded her head and smiled, “She is very kind, I shall thank her once we get off this godsforsaken ship.” After a short moment of silence, she asked, “Will Queen Daenerys be coming with us, or is she planning a more dramatic entrance upon her dragon?”</p>
<p>Raising his brow, Tyrion looked impressed, “Lady (YN), I think you understand our Queen better than I. That’s exactly what she intends to do.”</p>
<p>Giving her shoulders a small shrug, she said, “I doubt that. But if I had dragons it’s exactly what I would do.” (YN) held her breath a moment, suddenly feeling another round with the bucket fast approaching, “I’m sorry Lord Tyrion, you’ll have to excuse me... You do not want to see what I’m about to do.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Quickly excusing himself, Tyrion spoke again as Jon accompanied him to the door, “I’ll have one of the crew fetch some hot water, so Lady (YN) can freshen herself up, we’ll be docking in about ten minutes.”</p>
<p>Jon shook his head, “Thank you, but there’s no need. I already brought some earlier.”</p>
<p>Tyrion didn’t answer directly, simply nodding in acknowledgment as he turned and began walking down the narrow passage, the words he spoke under his breath going completely unnoticed by Jon. “Of course you did. I doubt there is a thing in this world you wouldn’t do for that woman. And I can’t say I would blame you.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Jaime heard about the Bolton defeat at Winterfell, that he believed the rumours of Lady (YN)’s escape from the ‘Red Wedding.’ Finally believed she somehow managed to survive the honourless slaughter and elude the numerous search parties to make her way safely to Castle Black. But to see her there, sitting beside Jon Snow, the newly crowned King in the North, finally washed away any shadows of doubt that remained.</p>
<p>In the years since he had seen her last, she had changed. Still beautiful, maybe more so, and although she no longer held the title of Queen in the North, she did indeed look like a true Northern Queen. Already intelligent and wise beyond her years, the tribulations unfairly forced upon her appeared only to strengthen these attributes. Seeming more noble, more wise... more formidable than ever before, the sword attached to her side looking as if it truly belonged and not simply there for show. And yet, after the untold heartbreak and cruelty, he was sure she must have endured, there was no bitterness to scar her beautiful features, kindness still prevailed in her eyes. He could see it, her kindness in the way she interacted with those around her and the regard they held for her in return was so easily on display, especially between her and the King in the North. Jaime had heard no such rumours of a betrothal between them, nor a romance for that matter, nevertheless, even though they all sat in this formal and rather intense setting, waiting for the Targaryen queen to arrive, he could see the unspoken intimacy between them. It may not have been blatant and on display for everyone to see, but it was there. It was in the way Jon looked at her when he leaned across to exchange words, the way he would hang on every word she spoke. Even in the way his body angled towards her, ready to offer instant protection if anything or anyone breathed the smallest threat in her direction.</p>
<p>It was strange. Jaime could easily relate to the protective stance Jon Snow unwittingly possessed around Lady (YN), more than willing to throw himself in harm's way to protect the ones he loves. But that kind of intimacy between the two of them... it was completely foreign to him, and yet to be faced with it tugged on strings of envy he never knew he possessed. He had never shared affection like that with Cersei, could not remember a single moment where she had looked at him with that kind of tenderness. Without realising, Jaime's eyes flickered across to Brienne, hovering a moment too long, which did not go unnoticed by his sister beside him. Yet, before his gaze could hover a moment longer he was interrupted by a gust of wind. A gust created by the flap of heavy wings, accompanied by the foreboding screeches and moving shadows of the Targaryen queen’s dragons.</p>
<p>With a tremendous thump, the great black dragon landed on the dilapidated structure, the old stonework crumbling under its enormous weight. Jaime found himself unable to control how his whole body stiffened as the enormous creature stretched out its long neck to expel a savage roar. The thunderous sound coming as a warning to keep in line and behave around his mother. It was quite the entrance. Stepping from the rough and spindly beast with a grace Jaime didn’t think possible, the silver-haired woman walked towards them and sat down without a word. Her two dragons taking leave into the sky, leaving only their distant cries to serve as a reminder that they were not far away.</p>
<p>Cersei glared at Daenerys, her features as inviting as a blanket made of thorns, though Jaime knew her to well, he saw how her stony expression faltered just moments ago when the dragon shook the ground beneath her chair. After a moment, Cersei broke the uncomfortable silence, speaking through clenched teeth, “We've been here for some time.”</p>
<p>Without a whisper of regret in her voice, Daenerys replied, “My apologies.”</p>
<p>More uncomfortable silence ensued before she nodded her head towards Tyrion to begin the crucial negotiations. And with that Jaime’s brother stood, talking of great houses and years-long rivalries, of how they must come together to fight the Northern threat as one, but not before being rudely interrupted by Euron Greyjoy. The repugnant Ironborn King making threats to Theon regarding his sister, Yara and then moving on to disrespect Tyrion, belittling his size and worth in a way that made Jaime’s blood boil.</p>
<p>Jaime quickly lost patience, “Perhaps you should sit down.”</p>
<p>Without even turning around, Euron asked smugly, “Why?”</p>
<p>Cersei opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, beaten to the post by (YN), speaking with true distaste on her tongue, “Because no one came here today to listen to you... The Ironborn and the man who rules them are the least of our concern.”</p>
<p>Jaime wanted to smirk. It seemed as though the historical hatred House (YLN) held for the Ironborn, still ran strong within the daughter of the late Lord Rohan. Turning his attention to her, Euron swaggered over, his stance bearing, his eyes un-hinged, and only a fool would have missed how everyone around her stiffened, ready to defend. Even Jaime himself, found his hand itching to wrap around the hilt of his sword. Yet, to her credit, Lady (YN) barely blinked, holding his glare with unwavering ease. Leaning towards her, Euron replied with complete arrogance, “And what concern are you..? I don’t even know who you are.”</p>
<p>Jaime could see the unrest settle in Cersei’s stomach, Lady (YN) had come as quite a surprise to her, and not a pleasant one. He remembered well, the time he spent tied up in the Stark encampment, remembered the strength and character he witnessed as she walked from the wooded area after just having heard the news of her parents death. Remembered the kindness and dignity she showed the Lannister prisoners, and the respect they repaid her in return. Cersei saw none of that, nor did she choose to believe the stories that had made their way to every household, brothel and tavern around Westeros, the remarkable stories of the late Robb Stark’s wife.</p>
<p>What she remembered was the young quiet and pretty northern girl from Winterfell, harmless and shy... unthreatening. But that girl was nowhere to be seen, instead, Cersei sat across from a beautiful, confident and impressive woman and he could tell she did not like it, did not like the way people responded to her, himself included. Could see the moment Cersei realised all those remarkable stories were probably true... realised that not only may she have to defeat Daenerys, but possibly Lady (YN) too.</p>
<p>In an effort to regain the upper hand, Cersei spoke, her words directed at Euron. However, the bitterness staining her mouth came as a lingering symptom of her new found hatred for yet another enemy of the crown, Lady (YN), “Sit down, or leave.”</p>
<p>Looking back to his intended, Euron was surprised to see she was serious. Not even comprehending how inappropriately he was behaving, returning to his seat with his cocky and arrogant air still in place. Leaving Tyrion to finally get to the reason why they came. To convince Cersei to help fight and defeat the army of the dead.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>At the end of Tyrion's little speech, Cersei rolled her eyes. Making it clear, in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t stupid enough to believe all the monstrous stories of their childhood. Nor gullible enough to hold back her troops, while they used some imaginary dead army as an excuse to gather soldiers and gain support around Westeros. With her patience clearly wearing thin, Cersei looked set to stand up and leave when Tyrion announced he had something to show them. Something that had the hair on the back of Jaime’s neck standing on end, the moment he saw the hound lugging a huge wooden crate on his back, before carefully setting it to the ground in the middle of the arena.</p>
<p>To see a huge battle-hardened man, such as the hound, clearly apprehensive as he pulled the bolts from the lid and cautiously slid it from the top, had Jaime eerily unsettled. This was a giant of a man, who was fearful of nothing, save the flames that ruined his face. Yet, there he stood restlessly, almost unwillingly, peeking into the crate that sat there still and silent, as if it would erupt into a fury of devouring flames without a moments warning. But nothing happened. Beside him he could feel his sister grow impatient, ready to call an end to the little meeting when Sandor threw his foot heavily against the side of the crate, pushing it over. And what came out of it had Jaime propelled back to the nightmares of his childhood.</p>
<p>Shrieking, howling, decaying death, hurtling itself from the darkness of the crate. Mindless and terrifying, the rotting creature threw itself towards Cersei, desperate to rip and claw at her face. Jaime sat there, stuck... frozen, incapable of moving until Sandor pulled on the iron chains around its shoulders, ripping it to the ground. Eagerly, it jumped back onto its bony feet and ran at Sandor, its only purpose to seemingly destroy any life within its reach. Swinging his sword, the giant of a man sliced the thing in two, though there was no sigh of relief as Jamie witnessed the rotting creature drag its torso along the ground, refusing to die, still mindlessly determined to reach and devour any sign of life, even when it’s arm was sliced from its body.</p>
<p>Fascinated, Qyburn, the queen’s unofficial maester, picked up the arm to inspect it, his eyes curious and strangely excited. Yet, before he could examine it too closely, Jon stretched out his hand in a silent request to have it. Holding it up in the air, Davos approached him, passing him a torch, before lighting it. Setting the rotting piece of flesh and bone alight, he said, “We can destroy them by burning them,” then turning to (YN) he gave a simple nod of his head, his unspoken words going completely understood. Standing from her chair, Jaime watched with wide eyes as she fearlessly walked across to the wight, grabbing it by the arm, it’s gnawing jaws still eager for her breathing flesh. Raising it from the ground, she pulled a rudimentary dagger from her side, plunging it into the wight’s chest as Jon added, “And we can destroy them with dragon glass.”</p>
<p>Dropping the now lifeless creature to the ground, she moved to Jon’s side as he continued with his speech. “If we don’t win this fight, then that,” turning around he pointed to the wight, “is the fate of everyone in the world.” Directing his eyes to Cersei, his expression was heavy, burdened by the things he had seen, “There is only one war that matters. The great war. And it is here.”</p>
<p>Taking a single step forward, (YN)’s gaze flickered back to the wight too and when it returned it was equally as heavy as Jon’s, “I’ve seen them... all of them. I’ve fought them myself... And I know this war will be hard to win without your help.”</p>
<p>Still partially numb, his head still fighting to make sense of what he had just seen, Jaime asked, “How many?”</p>
<p>Turning to him, she exhaled, “A hundred thousand... at least.”</p>
<p>Jaime could feel his mouth slacken, his expression undoubtedly blank. The result of processing far too many thoughts and emotions at once. First, coming to terms with that thing that came bursting from the crate, and the lengths one needed to go to just to destroy it. Then envisioning the terrifying and seemingly helpless reality... thousands upon thousands of dead, determined to extinguish every sign of life from the world, each life they take another mindless soldier for their army. Next came an image of the woman who stood before him. An image of her surrounded by ice and snow, standing brave and fearless as she fended off the dead, wondering how in the hells she managed to escape, but thanking the gods she did. And he believed it, all of it. Instantly realising, that regardless of Cersei’s decision, regardless of her threats, he would fight alongside them. This great war was too big and too horrifying to ignore, far more important than him and far far more important than any throne and who sat upon it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Part 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For (YN), the trip north from Dragonstone was just as torturous as sailing down the coast, but for very different reasons. And arriving back at Winterfell brings her an unexpected early surprise.<br/>A/N: I really, really hope this chapter isn’t disjointed. I wanted to sit down and give this chapter time, but life with 4 children this close to Christmas has left me with only short spurts of time to write. Some of it flowed really easily, others not so much, so I hope it still flows smoothly.</p><p>Word count: 4734</p><p>Warnings: None really. I guess it gets a little heated.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to her word, (YN) sailed back to Dragonstone and refused to step back on the ship to sail to White Harbour. Gathered around the painted table, everyone tried to convince her otherwise. All besides Jon, he knew it was a waste of breath, but still, it amused him to watch them try. She was so stubborn, and yet in the calmest possible way. Not once did she lose her patience, it was just a simple ‘no’ and there was no swaying her otherwise. Eventually, they too realised that they were wasting their breath and gave up, moving on to a much easier task... working out the logistics of how they would get everyone to Winterfell. It was quite simple really. First they would sail to White Harbour along with the Unsullied, where they would join up with Jon and (YN) and the Dothraki, before making the rest of the journey together on horseback. Deciding it was the best way to show a truce of sorts between both the King in the North and Daenerys. And once arriving, they would continue to prepare for ‘The Long Night’ while they waited for the Lannister armies to arrive.</p><p>Surprisingly, the trip south had proved fruitful, negotiations between the monarchs had gone better than expected. Soon after Cersei’s encounter with the wight, she pledged peace until the army of the dead was defeated, even going as far as offering her own armies as reinforcement. However, the truce was not without it’s conditions. Cersei asked... almost demanded, “In return, the King in the North will extend this truce. He will remain in the north where he belongs, he will not take up arms against the Lannister’s and he will not choose sides.” But she did not extend her request to Daenerys’ already knowing she would not accept the truce, nor trust her if she did. Trusting it only of Ned Stark’s son, raised to be honourable and a man of his word. Not that it was going to be a difficult promise for Jon to make. While the north remained vulnerable, he would not even contemplate bending the knee. Besides, he had already pledged his honour, his life, his love, to the one becoming increasingly known as the Wildling Queen. The woman who would soon stand by his side as Queen in the North. The only queen he would ever truly bend the knee to.</p><p>For (YN), the trip from Dragonstone to White Harbour and then on to Winterfell, had been sweet, blissful torture. It felt so good to be back out riding again, even if the weather had turned decidedly worse since she was last in the North. It was beginning to feel like she was still beyond the wall. But to be out in the open, with the crunch of snow beneath her feet... beneath her horse’s feet, came with such welcome relief, so much better than the relentless motion of the sea. But it was the night, the hours when she retired for the evening that brought the sweet, blissful torture. Sweet blissful torture by the name of Jon.</p><p>Even though (YN) was sure the Dothraki had been warned to keep their distance from her, Jon was always close by to keep a watchful eye. He would have much preferred they sail to White Harbour with everyone else, but that was never going to happen, so he stuck by her side instead. Not that there was anything he needed to be worried about, in fact, the horse riding warriors had been surprisingly respectful to them both. And yet neither of them were foolish enough to believe they treated everyone else with the same level of decorum and manners. It was true, they made no secret of admiring (YN)’s horse handling skills. Nor were they shy at expressing their amazement at her ability to strike down the smallest target from the biggest distance, all with a single shot of her bow whilst riding at top speed. But, after all the stories Jon had heard about these plundering and raiding horselords, he wasn’t about to put his trust in them, especially around (YN). And this was where her sweet torturous problem arose.</p><p>Every night passed by in a blissful, yet cruel manner, with Jon sleeping protectively by her side, his own tent lying dark and empty, not willing to leave her to rest alone. Not that there was any further need for him to use the Dothraki as an excuse to sleep by her side. After a couple of weeks of riding they had met up with Daenerys, the Unsullied and the rest of their party and there was simply no need, but still, he persisted. In an act of pure wicked torment, he would wrap his gentle arms around her middle, tucking his chin into the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin beneath. It felt like she was left lying there hungry, staring at a feast sprawled across a table, only feeding on the enticing entree which promised so much, yet barely touched the sides of her appetite. Why did he feel the need to act so honourably? She was a grown woman, not an innocent inexperienced and unmarried girl. Turning around in his arms, she placed a kiss to his lips, “Why must you make me suffer like this..? You’re a cruel man, Jon Snow, I should make you sleep on the hard frozen ground.” Propping herself up on her elbow, she leaned against his chest, until he rolled onto his back, dragging her lips slowly along his collarbone. Making her way to his ear, she took delight in the trail of tiny bumps it left along his skin, relishing the hungry murmurs that left his mouth as she whispered against his ear, her voice warm and inviting. “Why must you respect my honour? Nobody in this camp believes you just lay here holding me.”</p><p>Spinning her onto her back, Jon pinned her down with his chest, his hand lost in the mess of her hair as his lips moved across hers. And for one sweet moment (YN)’s heart faltered, believing he had finally given in, but no, he pulled back to catch is breath and she could see him gather his thoughts in the small moment of reprieve. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head with a tortured smile, “You are the cruel one here, my love.” Resting his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes, the slither of space between their lips felt unbearable, “It’s nearly impossible to lay here beside you each night and not-“</p><p>(YN) didn’t let him finish his sentence. Grabbing the sides of his shirt with impatient fingers, she spoke, her lips brushing against his with each word, “Then don’t.”</p><p>Lifting his head, his features crippled adorably, struggling to hold himself back, “I must. I want to do this right, it’s the least you deserve.” Returning his forehead to hers, he spoke again, “We’re a couple of days from Winterfell... just a couple of days from exchanging vows. We have waited this long, what’s a few more days?” As he continued, a smile gathered in his voice, his hand slipping under her back to pull her impossibly close, “And once we are married you’ll still be threatening to send me to sleep on the hard cold ground, just so I’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>Jon’s words came as bit of a surprise... but a very welcome one. The details of their pending nuptials had weighed heavy in her thoughts the past few weeks. After having to postpone the wedding when she fell ill a few months back, she expected Jon would want to wait, well, wait until they either won or lost the coming battle. But that was not her wishes. She realised, the chance of her not making it through was high, and that, she could accept. But to die without exchanging vows with him left her feeling numb. Taking his face between her palms, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, “You want to marry straight away?”</p><p>Not quite able to decipher her emotion, he responded somewhat awkwardly, “Do... do you not want to..? Would you prefer to wait?”</p><p>With his face still between her palms, she gripped him a little tighter, shaking her head gently, her lips curled into a soft smile. “No, I don’t want to wait. If I could, I would marry you this very second... I want nothing more than to be tied to you for the rest of my life, no matter how long or short that may be.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(YN) knew, she just knew. The feeling came from the very bottom of her stomach, radiated through her body to the tips of every finger and toe. Whatever Bran was ready to tell her, ready to tell Jon, was going to make everything fall into place. Not necessarily in a good way, it was just going to make everything make sense. And it was time. Time to hear what she had not been ready to hear the day she left Winterfell for Eastwatch, hearing Bran’s words repeat over in her head. ‘There is something I must tell you... something you will be ready to hear when you return.’</p><p>The welcome back to Winterfell earlier that day was mixed. The northerner’s awe at the sight of Dragons flying above their heads was real, and the masses of Unsullied and Dothraki gathered around the boundaries of the castle, brought a sense of cautious hope to them. Hope that just maybe, they might stand a chance to defeat the army of the dead. Yet, for some, that cautious hope was tainted by their ingrained distrust of anyone not born of the North, let alone Westeros. Already their thoughts moved beyond the Long Night. Should they win, would their Northern King declare his loyalties to the foreign Targaryen queen in gratitude of her aid against the Night King? Would they end up fighting her battles, help her claim the crown, just for her to dissolve their newly reclaimed northern kingdom as her forebears did centuries before her? How could they hope to defeat her army and two fire breathing beasts should they want to resist?</p><p>Shortly after riding through the gates of Winterfell, Jon and (YN) gathered with the northern houses to face some of the many questions that revolved around the tenuous allegiance, answering both honestly and frankly. Making it clear they had no intention of bending the knee, yet did not promise they would refuse to assist the foreign queen should she ask for assistance in her pursuit for the crown. At which point, Lord Manderly demanded they not commit northern forces to her southern quest, leaving (YN) quick to reply. “Lord Manderly. First of all, any concerns beyond defeating the Night King is barely of concern right now. And secondly, how can we refuse to help when she has offered her forces to defeat an enemy for a country... for people she does not yet rule... and may never rule.” And just in case her point was not quite clear enough, she added, “And have you already forgotten how she risked her life to fly beyond the wall to save your king?”</p><p>None of that was on her mind though, as both her and Jon made their way to Bran’s chamber. Picking up on her distraction and unease, Jon squeezed her hand, “The Lords realise we need Daenerys help, they will come around.” Before she could respond he added with a touch of irony, “You watch... they will come around and then the Lannister forces will arrive and we’ll be back to square one trying to convince them it’s a good idea.”</p><p>Unintentionally, (YN) sighed, her brows arching with doubt, “Don’t be surprised if Cersei withholds her troops. She’s smart and she’s cunning. Retaining the crown will be easy if we all die defeating the Night King?” Then after a moment of sober contemplation she resided to the fact, “I think we are fighting this battle with the soldiers we have here now... don’t expect any more.”</p><p>Squeezing her hand again, Jon’s expression clouded, realising with dread she was right. There was nothing honourable about the golden haired lioness. Just like her feline counterpart, she would hide in the long grass and wait patiently for her prey to stumble across her path, injured and weak, before pouncing with all her strength. But it didn’t matter, as long a Cersei held her troops back and didn’t attack, they were in with a chance. A few steps before Bran’s door, Jon stopped, cupping the sides of her neck, his voice a whisper, “We have over one hundred thousand soldiers, a horde of dragonglass... and two dragons... we have enough, we can beat him.”</p><p>Pursing her lips gently, she smiled, no words making it beyond her lips, before they were interrupted by Bran’s voice behind his door, somehow knowing they were there, “Come in, the door is open.” There came that feeling again, radiating to every fingertip and toe, Bran’s voice reminding her why they were here. Moving towards the door, she gave Jon another soft smile before opening it and stepped through the doorway to hear whatever it was that Bran had been waiting so long to tell them.</p><p>Greeting them both by name, Bran offered them a seat, asking if they’d found any time to rest after their long trip north. Jon smiled and shook his head, “Not yet... there's too much to organise... but I’m sure we will both sleep well tonight.” Jon shuffled in his seat a little, after seeing Bran when they returned earlier that day, he was shocked. (YN) warned him that his little brother had changed, that he was very different to the lively boy he remembered, but still, he wasn’t prepared for the man that gave him a somewhat emotionless, yet knowing smile as they entered the gates of Winterfell. His voice was flat, his expression still and he barely moved a finger as he sat under a fur in his strange chair with wheels. As if suddenly nervous, Jon cleared his throat, wanting to say something before Bran shared whatever it was he had brought them there to say, “Bran, there is something I want to ask of you”</p><p>Bran was silent, motioning for Jon to continue with a single nod of his head. Standing up, Jon looked to (YN), before turning back to his brother, “Tomorrow morning... in the Godswoods, will you marry us?”</p><p>“Of course,” he replied, finally moving he joined his hands together in his lap, “But why the morning? Vows before the Weirwood have always been exchanged at night.”</p><p>Having both earlier decided to wait until Bran had spoken before asking the favour, (YN) was adorably surprised by Jon's impatience. Joining his side, she was the one to reply, “Because of me. I exchanged vows there at night with Robb. It is a fond and cherished memory.” Taking Jon’s hand, she held it tight, “But I want to make a different one with Jon... different memories to keep and cherish.”</p><p>Bran nodded his head softly, “Yes... of course, I'm sure the gods won't mind.”</p><p>Jon and (YN)’s entwined fingers entwined a little tighter, the thought that by the same time tomorrow they would officially... finally, be husband and wife, brought tender smiles to their cheeks. With a quick, ‘thank you,’ Jon prompted, “So, what is it that you need to speak to us about?”</p><p>A short silence ensued, as Bran took a moment to contemplate what he was going to say, his answer coming calmly and thoughtfully, “Nothing that can’t wait another day... I'm sure you have much to organise.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The morning was perfection. Frosty snowy white perfection. Considering the weather had been deteriorating rapidly over the past couple of months, it came as a lovely surprise. It was still icy cold, but there was not a breath of wind to ruffle even a single hair. The seemingly ever present clouds had miraculously shifted, leaving the soft glow of morning to trickle down through the naked branches and evergreen leaves of the godswoods, creating a gentle shimmer across the snow covered ground. And the black pool, it lay frozen under a heavy coat of snow, the crimson leaves of the weirwood sprinkled across it’s surface as if it never existed. 

Standing by the Weirwood, Jon expected to be a hopeless mess of nerves, but he wasn’t, he was just eager. Eager to see (YN) walking through the snow towards him, eager to exchange vows, to hold her, lose his face in her hair, eager to start the next chapter of his life, however long that may be. It was hard to keep still, his impatience causing him to pull at the edges of his tunic. Slipping his hand into his pocket, his palm wrapped around the small cloth inside, his fingertips playing at the edges of the delicate ribbon that kept it wrapped together. Breathing deeply, he lifted his head, his eyes scanning across the small party of guests, Sansa, Arya, Davos and Sam and of course Bran who waited at the foot of the Weirwood beside him, ready to begin the ceremony.</p><p>Misreading Jon’s impatience as nerves, Sansa assured him, “She will be here soon, Jon.”</p><p>A small smile was all he managed, before movement at the edge of the godswood caught his eyes. At the sight of her, his impatience dissolved, replaced by the rapid rhythm of his heart, anticipation and disbelief engulfing him. After years of loving her, it was finally happening. She was here. She loved him. She wanted this as much as he did. And gods, was she stunning. Dressed all in white, Jon marvelled at her inability to fade into the snowy white background, to him, she shone far brighter than any star he could ever imagine, she always had... always would. To him, she was the only star in the sky. Until now, Jon had not seen the dress, Sansa had begun working on it from the day they took back Winterfell. Had finished it before Jon was even declared King, before (YN) fell sick and the wedding postponed. It was beautiful. Elegant. And yet, Jon barely noticed, too lost within her features to admire it. Too lost to even see Angus walking beside her, it was as if every body and every thing faded to a blur, leaving only her.</p><p>Pulling Jon from his own little world, was Bran, his voice signalling the beginning of the ceremony. The same time honoured northern ceremony that had taken place in that very spot for thousands of years, save a few minor differences. “Who comes before the old gods this day?”</p><p>Unfolding his arm from his sisters, Angus gave Jon a nod and stepped forward, “(YN) of House Stark and (YLN), comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”</p><p>‘Claim her?’ Jon felt ridiculous just hearing the words, every day she chose to be by his side was a gift, not his right. With a deep breath, he stepped towards her, breaking tradition when he took her by the hands and smiled, “Jon Snow, King in the North comes to claim her... If she’ll have me.”</p><p>Tears gathered at the edge of (YN)’s lashes, and he couldn’t resist the urge to reach across with a gentle thumb and wipe them away. Dropping her gaze a moment, she steadied herself with a deep breath, as Bran asked, “Lady (YN), will you take this man?”</p><p>Looking back up to him, she closed the remaining distance with a single step, a fresh tear descending down her cheek and a smile that had the air catching in his chest. Taking his face between her palms, she kissed him, her words feeding his heart for a million lifetimes, “Of course I’ll take him... If he’ll have me.”</p><p>Taking each others hand, they knelt before the heart tree in a moment of silent prayer, asking the old gods to bless their sacred union. Their small party of guests soon followed and for the briefest of moments the godswood sat still and quiet, the crisp air and supple morning light only adding to the peaceful atmosphere.</p><p>Squeezing her hand softly, Jon stood, guiding (YN) to her feet and in a final symbolic gesture he reached for the cloak resting over Bran’s arm. Not the Stark cloak, but a cloak tailored for just this occasion. A cloak that hopefully, would some day be draped around the shoulders of their child’s betrothed... to hopefully, be passed down for generations to come. A cloak made of the softest snow white fur, a symbolic nod to the name he was once so ashamed of, but a name that (YN) made him realise was a part of him, made him who he was. Made him the man she chose to love. Inside, it was lined with the most delicate perfect needlepoint. An ironwood tree for Clan Hardy, standing proud in the moonlight, it’s vast display of branches offering shelter to the snowy owl of House (YLN), all knowing and wise. Below howled the direwolf of House Stark, keeping guard as a light sprinkling of snow drifted down from the scattered clouds above. It really was a beautiful piece of work.</p><p>Placing it around her shoulders, Jon pinned it together, his eyes intent on hers. Leaning across, he whispered against her ear, his words soft and warm, “That's it, it's done. You're stuck with me now.”</p><p>Tilting her head, she returned a whisper to his ear, the heat of her voice, feeling so sweet against the coolness of his skin, “Somehow, I think I'll manage just fine.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jon savoured the moment, unable to recall a single time he ever felt more content. Lifting his head back, he kissed her, his fingertips slipping from the cloak’s pin to the cherished pendants that always sat proudly against her heart, taking the moment to reach into his pocket for the little parcel inside. Outstretching his hand, her expression was adorably confused, a small chuckle escaping his lips in response. In their own little world, neither of them noticed their guests quietly retreat, leaving them to share a minute to themselves, all of them waiting at the edge of the wood.</p><p>Taking it from his palm, (YN) pulled gently on the delicate green ribbon, the soft white silk unravelling in her hand, allowing the morning sun to catch on the small silver pendant inside. A single snow flake, expertly crafted, delicate and perfectly formed. Everything was quiet again, and Jon’s breath hitched, suddenly worried he had done the wrong thing, but his worry was wasted. Returning her gaze to his, he found her lip caught between her teeth, her stunning eyes shining with tears. Enclosing it safely within her palm, she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her cheek against his chest, her heart beating in perfect time with his, “It’s beautiful, Jon... Thank you.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The morning sun had disappeared from the sky, and the clouds that gathered dispensed heavy droplets of rain across the countryside, the wind blowing the rain against his face. But it didn’t matter, nothing could dampen Jon’s mood. After making their way from the Godswood, Jon and (YN) met back up with Sansa and Angus, Arya, Davos and Bran, who stood waiting for the newly betrothed couple by the edge of the godswood, ready to pass on their congratulations. After a few idle minutes of chit chat they were approached by a stable hand, leading two saddled horses behind him. With a quick greeting he handed the reins over to a surprised Jon and (YN), yet before they could verbally express any confusion, Sansa spoke. “Don’t even try to refuse... It’s all set up and waiting for you.”</p><p>“What do you mean... what’s set up?” Jon asked.</p><p>A glimpse of a smile came through as she continued, “The old cottage... down by the brook where father use to take us.”</p><p>Still a little clueless, Jon asked, “But what for?”</p><p>Arya almost rolled her eyes, “Because Sansa woke hours before dawn just to organise the place, so you two can disappear there until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>It sounded absolutely wonderful, but neither of them could see how they could spare the time, both of them echoing each others words, “But we can’t, there’s too much to organ-“</p><p>Sansa interrupted, raising her index finger before them, “Ahhhp... what did I say? There's no reason to refuse. You’ve been gone for weeks and we have managed, one more day will make no difference.” Gesturing to Angus, she wrapped her arm around his elbow, and added, “And if we must send for you, Angus has stationed guards near by, they will be alerted by a candle in the tower... so there’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Now as they rode side by side towards the cottage, watching as (YN) soaked up every droplet of rain that fell against her cheeks, and every gust of wind that messed up her hair, he was so happy Sansa had stubbornly insisted they go. Seeing her so free and happy did things to his chest he couldn’t quite explain, it filled his lungs with air, warmed his heart on the coldest of days, wishing he could see her that way every second of every day. Still in her dress, her cloak billowed behind her in the wind, looking every bit the queen she was, so graceful, so capable, so stunning... and so bloody fast. With the cottage visible in the distance, she turned towards him, her expression sending a thump of anticipation through his body, her smile intentionally disarming, “Beat me to the cottage and I’ll let you rid me of these cold wet clothes.”</p><p>Without warning he took off, snatching the opportunity for a head start, not that he thought it would help. Hearing her laugh, he turned his head, catching a glimpse of her stopped behind him, seemingly counting down from five until she began her pursuit. Even through the heavy snow, she made it look easy, her horse reaching it's fastest pace before his had even settled into a gallop. Reaching his flank, she looked as though she was barely even trying, smirking adorably as she gestured to her dress, “Looks like I'm going to be stuck in this thing all night.”</p><p>Soon they both passed the guards Angus had stationed nearby, and soon she surpassed him, the two men’s faces both awed and impressed and somewhat amused by her little escapade, spurring Jon to ride even faster. But it didn’t help. She was gone, too far ahead to even try and catch her.</p><p>Breathless, Jon arrived at the cottage to (YN) already tethering her horse around the post, the rise and fall of her chest barely any faster than if she’d been on a leisurely walk. The rain was now falling from the sky like a waterfall, drenching her wild hair through. Looking up to him it clung to her head, her neck and back, streams of water running down the length of her face. And her eyes, gods, her eyes, they were bright and smug, yet somehow endearing, filled with joy... with love. Still on his horse, he was suddenly overcome, her touch the only thing on his mind. Nudging his horse's side, he closed the short distance between them, before jumping from it’s back, his fingers fumbling as he rushed to tie it to the post. As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed her face, losing his lips in hers, his feet and body leading her to the cottage door, speaking between broken kisses, “Please tell me there’s a prize for coming in second.”</p><p>For once, she was breathless, the hitch of her breath making his own ragged and shallow, her impatient fingertips already fighting with the buttons of his tunic. And when her back hit the cottage door, he wrestled the latch, pushing it open, the cosy and inviting interior going completely unnoticed when she whispered, her soft lips brushing teasingly against his ear, her raspy voice bringing him undone. “Well, I got here first, so I win the prize... But... I guess I can let you watch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Part 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A single night of wedded bliss was all Jon and (YN) could enjoy before returning to Winterfell, where several disconcerting surprises await them.</p>
<p>A/N: FINALLY. Yes, your eyes don’t deceive you. I have finally posted another chapter, it feels like forever. Between Christmas and Summer holiday’s life has been pretty chaotic. I’m hoping now that the kids have settled back into school (besides the 5 day snap covid lockdown here in Victoria, Australia) that I’ll be able to get back to my regular posting schedule, every 3 to 4 weeks. Thanks for being patient guys &lt;3</p>
<p>Word count: 4665</p>
<p>Warnings: A bit of fluff, a bit of angst. That’s about it. Let me know if you think I forgot anything.</p>
<p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(YN)’s eyes opened to the touch of Jon's scars under her fingertips. Bumpy rough blemishes, long healed, yet forever lingering. A constant reminder to him... and now to her, of the moment his own sworn brothers sought to draw his last breath, a sobering reminder that honour and loyalty mean very little in the minds and hearts of some men. Pressing her lips to his chest, she kissed him gently and lifted her gaze, her eyes catching the dull morning light as it filtered in through the small windows, its rays struggling to reach all four walls of the sweet little cottage. And yet, a lovely warm light radiated from the smouldering flames of the fire, sending soft shadows dancing across the stone floors, and any thoughts to get up and start the day to the back of her mind.</p>
<p>Nestling her head back against his chest, she heard and felt the rhythmic beat of his heart beneath her ear, such a calming and constant sound. Nothing like the chaotic rapid thumps she felt against her bare flesh just hours ago. Night after night during their travels to Winterfell, she laid by his side in a near-constant state of blissful torture. The warmth of his body, his eager lips, and gentle hands, offered little glimpses of what their wedding night would offer and she was not left disappointed. Just the thought of what happened the moment they stepped foot inside the tiny little cottage, left her lip caught between her teeth and her face buried against the warmth of his chest. Not even realising when her grip tightened around his side, her whole body expelling a heavy breath, stirring him from his peaceful slumber.</p>
<p>Sleepy fingers wrestled gently with her morning hair, his chin finding a home perched comfortably on top, his free hand reaching over to entice ripples of tiny bumps to life across her back. Breathing deeply, Jon hummed, the sound was one of utter contentment, and she couldn’t help but look up to see his beautiful face. Returning her gaze were two warm sleepy eyes, drowsy, and yet somehow completely awake, brimming with devotion and full of love.</p>
<p>Rolling onto his side, he pulled her flush against him and breathed in, as if he was filling his lungs with the scent of the sweetest perfumed rose, his warm breath tickling her nose as he spoke, “Good morning, you.”</p>
<p>Extending her arm, she slipped it under his, resting it around his middle, “Mmmm, it really is. Isn’t it? Then brushing her lips across his, she kissed him softly, “With you by my side and that fire smouldering away it’s going to be near impossible to drag me out of bed and start the day.”</p>
<p>Returning her kiss, Jon’s grip tightened around her, “That was the plan. Why do you think I’ve been up every hour to keep it burning away?”</p>
<p>Common sense told her that of course that was the case, but besides the couple of times he stoked it before she drifted off to sleep, she couldn’t remember him slipping from her side. Smiling bashfully, she replied, “I don’t recall a thing from the moment my eyes closed.”</p>
<p>Jon’s expression was amused and laced with endearment, “I know. I’ve never seen you sleep so peacefully... you barely twitched a finger.”</p>
<p>A soft smile settled upon her lips, her skin hot to the touch of his fingertips now brushing across her cheeks. Scrunching her nose adorably, she had no idea how enticing her morning voice was to Jon’s ears, “That’s because you wore me out last night.” With a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and satisfyingly, “I can’t remember the last time I slept so deeply.”</p>
<p>Softly, he ran his nose back and forth across hers, kissing it tenderly, his hand settling into the crook of her neck, heat spreading across his entire body just thinking of the moments they spent tangled together in a mess of limbs. “I hardly slept at all.” Running his calloused hand along the supple skin of her side, his breath hitched, “And I blame you... how am I expected to sleep when all that covers you is this fur... a fur that you never bothered to pull past your thighs?”</p>
<p>(YN) giggled, rolling onto her back, pulling him with her, “Maybe if you didn’t stoke the fire every other minute, I would have gotten cold and wrapped myself in it.”</p>
<p>With a flick of his wrist, he grabbed the fur and tossed it to the floor, the weight of his body trapping her enticingly against the mattress, speaking as he did so, “Now there’s no need to get carried away... nobody wants that.”</p>
<p>Laughing, she somehow managed to grab at another fur sitting precariously at the edge of the bed, launching it above them. With a gentle thud it landed, covering them completely, “ I never said I wouldn’t wrap you up in it too.”</p>
<p>Little light reached them under the quiet sanctuary of their fur, and yet it was enough for (YN) to witness his hungry features falter, his beautiful dark eyes suddenly burning, yet unmistakenly filled with wonder. “I can’t believe you're finally my wife. If someone had come to me just a few years ago and told me that I would one day marry, I never would have believed them.” Resting his head against hers, he breathed her in, the sweet scent of her hair and skin doing nothing to satiate his craving for her, its effect only intensifying the wonder still caught within his gaze. “And if they told me it was you I would marry, I would have thought them mad... I’ve always loved you, but never in a million years did I think you would love me back... never did I think I was good enou-”</p>
<p>With impatient lips she kissed him, interrupting his little confession, the impossibly close contact of her body against his, suddenly not enough, her hitching breath and wandering fingertips making him lose his train of thought. But it didn’t matter, because the look in her eyes, though undeniably humbled and tender, told him she had heard enough of his sweet words.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The ride back to Winterfell took much longer than the ride to the cottage the previous day. Neither Jon nor (YN) were in much of a hurry to get back to the reality of their responsibilities, making the most of every single moment they had together, knowing that soon enough they would barely get a second to themselves. Not that there was much left to organise, preparations for the arrival of the Night King began the moment Winterfell returned to its ancestral owners after the battle of the bastards, and before Jon had even been declared king. Trenches had been dug, fire boundaries set, countless amounts of dragonglass had been transformed into masses of weapons and every surface of the castle was now dangerously dressed with sharp jagged pieces of the precious commodity. There was not much left to do but wait. And Jon was happy to take his time, not looking forward to the reception he knew would be waiting for him. Daenerys. From the moment they met at Dragonstone their tenuous allegiance had hung by a very thin thread. But the moment Daenerys saw Jon cradling (YN) in his arms after she miraculously made it to the safety of the tunnel gates had seen that thread deteriorate into a mess of tiny frayed fibres.</p>
<p>Nearing Winterfell, a cold unpleasant tremor rolled down (YN)’s spine, the sight of countless tents bustling with countless soldiers, stole the breath from her chest. Rows and rows of them, occupied by men and women, many of whom would soon undoubtedly die to protect the people of the North... to protect all the people of Westeros. They gathered in small groups, large groups, they laughed, they trained, they ate and drank, and it reminded her of another time, a time that felt like a forever ago. When the Stark banners gathered at Winterfell before marching south with Robb. Closing her eyes, she spared a fleeting moment to plea to the gods for a better outcome, hoping they might hear her silent words, before opening them to see Jon pulling on his horse's reigns. Following his gaze off into the distance she saw the unmistakable outline of two dragons and a small figure between them, sending another unpleasant tremor rolling down her spine.</p>
<p>Coming to a complete stop, he looked to (YN), who now slowed down beside him. “We should go and say hello... I’m not looking forward to it, but it needs to be done... Might as well get it over with.”</p>
<p>It was true, it needed to be done, but she wasn’t so sure it was very good timing. Looking at him through lowered brows, her voice was heavy with irony, “Yes, let’s go see the woman with two fire breathing dragons at her command, just a day after I’ve married the man she loves.”</p>
<p>Jon laughed, though it was almost uneasy, “I think love is a bit of an exaggeration. Anyway, I’m sure that we're safe for now. It’s not in her interest to harm us. If we survive the Night King, she’s going to need our men to take King's Landing.”</p>
<p>(YN) pursed her lips in a strained smile, turning her horse in the direction of Daenerys, nudging its side, she eased into a slow canter, Jon's words repeating in her head, ‘safe for now.’ Yes, they were safe for now, but if the Night King didn't kill them, then a battle against Cersei just might. And if by the end of all that, they were still left breathing, something told her that Daenerys would be left disappointed. Because, how could she rule the seven kingdoms when the North belonged to Jon and Jon belonged to her?</p>
<p>The silver-haired queen turned around at the sound of hooves approaching, her face somewhat cold and unreadable. Dismounting from their horses, Daenerys gave a nod towards her two unsullied guards, keeping watch from a few yards away, a silent gesture to assure them their assistance wasn’t needed. Then turning her attention back to Jon and (YN), she smiled stiffly, “I hear congratulations is in order.”</p>
<p>Awkwardly, Jon cleared his throat before they both responded, “Thank you, Your Grace.” Scrunching his features a little, Jon continued, “I don’t think the Northern Lords are too happy with me... We organised a big ceremony and feast months ago, but called it off when (YN) fell ill and you asked me to Dragonstone.”</p>
<p>Elaborating further, (YN) explained, “We thought it really wasn’t the time for a big celebration now, but we wanted to exchange vows in case we never get another chance.”</p>
<p>Although reluctant, Daenerys nodded in understanding, “Let’s hope we will all be here to celebrate afterward.”</p>
<p>It was then that Daenerys moved to Drogon’s side, the great black and red beast seemingly understanding that his mother wanted to escape, lowering himself enough so she could climb upon his back. At his movement, (YN) felt herself clenching her fists, never having been so close to the beasts before, hating that she couldn’t hide her unease, or stop herself from gravitating to Jon’s side. Nor did she like Daenerys’ smug smile as she took pleasure in her discomfort.</p>
<p>Settling herself into position, the queen wrapped her delicate hands tightly around two enormous spikes, speaking with a little more pleasure than was necessary, “Don’t worry, there’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re safe. For now, he realises we are fighting on the same side.”</p>
<p>Normally, (YN) would have heard the ominous warning in the dragon queen’s playful threat, but she was very much distracted when Rhaegal moved towards them, his weight sending gentle vibrations beneath her feet. Extending his neck, his interest was solely upon Jon, nostrils flaring as he curiously took in his scent. Instinctively, Jon slowly pushed her behind him, his eyes steadfast and refusing to show any sign of being intimidated, yet (YN) felt strangely unthreatened by the dragon’s inquisitive behaviour. Then without warning, Rhaegal nudged him with the tip of his nose, where to everyone’s shock and surprise he gently and expertly flipped him up over his head. The great beast waited patiently for Jon to turn himself around, before carefully lifting and extending his neck, the action resulting in Jon sliding down the scaly surface to its base.</p>
<p>Daenerys bewilderment was blatant and undeniable, never had she seen one of her children accept someone so freely, and never ever had one of them sought any kind of contact with anyone but her, and it unnerved her. Yet, she somehow managed to recover quickly, speaking as she adjusted herself on Drogon’s back, “Looks like you’re coming for a ride, Jon Snow. You better find something to hold onto.” Glancing across to her unsullied guards she asked them to escort ‘Lady (YN)’ back to Winterfell. And as Jon scrambled to prepare himself for what was about to happen, Daenerys spoke one last word, sending both flying beasts into the sky above, “Valahd.”</p>
<p>Left standing there speechless, (YN) stared up at Jon soaring through the low hanging clouds, barely comprehending what just happened. Admittedly, she knew nothing about dragons, but every instinct told her that this was not normal behaviour, finding her thoughts lost on a vague memory from her childhood. A faded story from her father’s lips. A sweet memory of her perched upon her father's lap, listening intently to his words as her tiny hands tugged gently at his thick beard. A story about a handful of men scattered through history, who with no obvious Targaryen bloodline, were able to train themselves to become Dragonriders, able to become battle-hardened heroes fighting for their Targaryen kings and queens. But this? To see Rhaegal seek Jon out and so willingly take him into the sky, seemed so unlikely. Dragons were, to her limited knowledge, wild, relatively unsocial beasts that cared little for the general population, yet fiercely protective of their master... and something told her that Rhaegal sensed something about Jon that no one else had.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“What are you doing down here, I’ve been looking for you everywhere?” came the soft familiar voice of Jon. Turning around (YN) watched as he approached from the crypt’s entrance, soft flickers of candlelight dancing across his face. As he neared, she noticed the redness of his cheeks, bright and flushed from the continuous stream of icy air he faced while upon Rhaegal’s back, his recent adventure leaving his eye’s a mix of awe and confusion.</p>
<p>When he stopped beside her, his gaze flickered across to the statue of his father, before returning to her when her warm fingers attempted to heat his freezing cheeks. “I’m not sure really... sometimes I think it’s just easier to think down here... There are no distractions... well, none until now.” Studying his features, she wanted to ask him, ‘How? Why? How in the hells?’ but she knew he had no answers, he was just as clueless as her. Instead, she said, “So, you’re a dragonrider now.”</p>
<p>Jon shook his head and expelled a breath, “I have no idea what just happened... but I think Daenerys is as confused as I am. She said nothing like that has ever happened before.” Moving closer, his expression shifted, a fraction heavier than before, “But it’s hard to know what she’s really thinking. I’m not sure if she’s upset by it or just surprised.”</p>
<p>(YN) raised her brow, and said, “I think it’s safe to assume you’ve given her one more reason, and a very valuable one, as to why you should be with her.” Her voice was unintentionally harsh, and so she explained, “I think she has a good heart, but every time she talks about the Iron Throne, she grows a little less compromising and a little more ruthless. I can hear it in her voice, see it in her face... I worry what she might do to get herself on that throne.” Sighing, her gaze moved around his face, “But just imagine how easy it would be with a dragon-riding Northern King by her side.”</p>
<p>Cradling her face in his hands, she recoiled ever so slightly, the coolness of his fingers taking her by surprise, and it made him chuckle, “Are you worried I’m tired of you already?” Then pulling her roughly against him, he spoke again, his breath not nearly as cold as his fingers, “Because let me assure you, THAT is never going to happen.”</p>
<p>Stopping short of rolling her eyes, she pushed at his chest, her amusement only prevailing in her voice, “I’m serious Jon, that dragon has just proved to her that you are exactly what she needs.” Reaching across, she brushed away the flakes of snow gathered across his shoulders, “And I know I shouldn’t be thinking beyond defeating the Night King, but I can’t help it.” Jon only nodded in silent agreement, his grip around her suddenly more comforting, and it made her want to share her thoughts that she had been unable to shake from the moment she sought silence down in the crypts.</p>
<p>Turning to face Eddard’s statue, she said, “Jon?” Replying with a hum, he waited for her to continue, “Everything I know about dragons, which I admit isn’t much, tells me what Rhaegal did isn’t normal dragon behaviour... and it has me thinking.” Taking a deep breath, she faltered, feeling foolish for what she was about to say, but Jon encouraged her to continue, and so she did. “It makes me wonder if your mother might have been Targaryen or at least a close descendant of one.” Deathly silence circled between them and she turned back around to face him, his expression impossible to read, “Maybe he never told you who she was because he needed to protect you... Why would Rhaegal do-“</p>
<p>Interrupting mid-sentence came the unmistakable shuffle of Sam’s clumsy feet, sounding as if he nearly slipped over coming through the crypt doors. Making his way towards them his face was pale, even under the soft yellow hues of candlelight. Immediately, both of them spoke in unison, “Sam, what’s wrong, what are you doing down here?” Stopping before them he was visibly upset, his breaths almost jagged. Jon grabbed him by the elbows, “Gilly, is she alright... little Sam?”</p>
<p>“They're fine,” said Sam, leaving them none the wiser as to what had him so worked up. When they asked him again, he answered, “Don’t you know?”</p>
<p>“Know what,” came both their voices.</p>
<p>“Daenerys, she executed my father and brother... they were her prisoners... they wouldn’t bend the knee.” Both Jon and (YN)’s blank expressions told Sam his information was news to them, “She didn’t tell you!”</p>
<p>Instinctively, (YN) wrapped her arms around him, “I’m so sorry, Sam.”</p>
<p>Shocked, Jon took a moment to recover, but when (YN) stepped back he expressed his condolences too. Sam gave a single nod of his head, as upset as he was he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, realising this was the time he should tell Jon what he and Bran had discovered. What Bran had left him up to him to reveal. Looking to Jon, he replied, “I know you’re sorry... because you wouldn’t have done it.” Sam’s gaze flickered across to (YN), “Neither of you would have.”</p>
<p>With grim eyes, Jon disagreed, “I’ve executed men that have disobeyed me.”</p>
<p>Sam was quick to respond, “You’ve also spared men... thousands of Wildlings when they refused to kneel.” Then turning his attention to (YN), he added, “And you... You and Robb spared every Lannister prisoner in your care when many others wouldn’t have.” Feeling nerves biting at the edges of his stomach, he began to fumble with his words, but he was determined to get them out. “You Jon! It should be you, not Daenerys, you should be king of the seven kingdoms.”</p>
<p>Concerned about where the conversation was leading, (YN) put a hand to his arm, her stomach churning as if she was back on a boat, sensing Sam’s nerves and apprehension. “Sam, you’re upset, but I don’t think we should be talking about this. It’s not the time.”</p>
<p>“But he, he needs to know,” Sam blurted out.</p>
<p>“Know what Sam?” came Jon’s voice, confused and concerned.</p>
<p>“You’re a King, Jon. You always have been.” A short silence followed, before (YN) asked him what he meant even though deep down she already knew. “You’re not just the King in the North, you’re the rightful king of the seven kingdoms.” Jon looked ready to walk out, but (YN) wrapped an arm around his elbow, Sam taking the opportunity to explain. “Bran and I worked it out. I have a high septon’s diary and Bran had, whatever Bran has... Your mother is Liana Stark and your father... your real father was Rhaegar Targaryen.” Sam shuffled on his feet a little, his eyes flicking across to (YN) to gauge her reaction, before returning to Jon and continuing. “They married in secret. You’ve never been a bastard, you are Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name and protector of the realm. True heir to the Iron Throne.”</p>
<p>Jon’s features hardened, his voice almost angry and accusing, but Sam stood his ground, “My father was the most honourable man I ever met, are you saying he lied to me all my life?”</p>
<p>Tightening her grip around Jon’s arm, (YN) shook her head, everything now making perfect sense. Pulling his gaze to hers, she spoke, “He was the most honourable man. He made a promise to your mother... his sister, to keep you safe and he kept that promise until the day he died, regardless of the cost.” Shaking her head again, an uninvited shiver rolled down her spine just thinking about the reality of what she was about to say, “It’s the most honourable thing a person could ever do. If anyone had found out your true parentage, Robert Baratheon would have killed you.” Then taking a quick glance in Sam’s direction to gain his attention, she looked back to Jon, “And none of us must tell a single soul... not just yet, anyway.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>If finding out he was Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, wasn’t enough, Jon’s churning stomach and restless hands told him there was still more to come. He barely had time to process Sam’s burdening information, before he found himself sitting across from Bran, with (YN) at his side. Both of them sure he was ready to share the information he had brought back from beyond the wall. The information she was not quite ready to hear before she left Winterfell for Eastwatch under the cover of darkness, not too long ago.</p>
<p>Sitting calmly beside the crackling fire, Bran’s features were untouched by any real emotion, his hands folded neatly in his lap. When he spoke, his voice came low and even, nothing like the lively boy Jon remembered, and after exchanging a few words of greeting, Bran wasted no further time with pleasantries. Looking directly at (YN), he said, “You mostly know what I’m going to tell you... you’re far more perceptive than you think. And your trips beyond the wall have lead you to conclusions that sit well amongst generations of Wildling lore.”</p>
<p>Jon's fists tightened in his lap, Bran’s words triggering memories of the boat ride after the battle at Hardhome, the moment he, (YN) and Tormund sat around the small table in the mess hall, Tormund’s words coming to him as if it only happened yesterday. ‘After our ancestors defeated the Night King, the Children of the Forest prophesied he would return, bringing with him another Long Night.’ Yet, it was remembering Tormund’s following sentence that had the knuckles in his lap turning white. ‘But they also foretold of another... another born where the northern borders meet... one who will bring light and hope in the darkness, who’s sword could break the relentless night forever.’</p>
<p>Both Jon and (YN) were silent, the folklore of their wildling friends was hardly news to them, but its reality was still unpleasant to think about. In their silence, came (YN)’s hand, her gentle touch determined to wipe away the white of his knuckles, but Bran’s continuing words made her efforts impossible. “It has to be you (YN), only you can kill the Night King. It’s in your blood.”</p>
<p>Jon shook his head, his lungs suddenly burdened as if the air he breathed was heavier than lead, remembering something Tormund said about her grandfather’s ancestors carrying magic in their veins, “What does that mean, Bran?”</p>
<p>Turning to his brother come cousin, Bran answered, “It can only be her. Because she is the only direct descendant of Maddock Hardy.” Moving his attention back to (YN), he shifted slightly in his chair, his voice carrying a touch more volume, “The blood that ran through his veins is, of course, the blood that runs through yours... and the same blood that once ran through the Night King.”</p>
<p>Both Jon and (YN) sat motionless, not a single sound trickling past their lips, their expressions the only glimpse into the utter disarray going on in their heads, and yet, their ears still hung on every word Bran spoke, “Before he was the Night King, he was Eamon Hardy. A good honourable man and the beloved chieftain of Clan Hardy. The great grandfather to a long list of Hardy chieftains, stretching all the way down to you... the only surviving Hardy of that line. Only the magic in your blood can break his curse... the curse the children of the forest created when they drove a shard of dragonglass through his heart.”</p>
<p>(YN) dropped Jon’s hand and pressed her fingers to her lips, this new piece of information taking her off guard. She accepted the fact she had an important role to play the very first time her beautiful, yet somewhat ordinary iron sword sent the dead into harmless clouds of dust and walkers into an innocuous pile of broken ice. And the moment the Night King let her roam free through his army of death, unharmed and untouched, was the moment she realised her role was far more important than she first thought. But this, to know this monster, this destroyer of life was once a man, a good man, a man who without his life she would not exist, left her chest hollow and the rest of her body struggling to respond.</p>
<p>Forcing her listless body to stand, she moved to the middle of the room, her eyes crinkling as her head processed too many thoughts. Taking a long slow breath, she turned to face the two men, trying to set aside her distressing ancestral link to the Night King and steer her thoughts and energy towards finding answers... towards something that might actually help. “So if only I can kill him, why did he let me survive Eastwatch? He could have easily had his army kill me. He needs me alive, but for what?” A quick glimpse in Jon’s direction and (YN) noticed her question had his head snapping to Bran, his whole body rigid at the thought of that monster wanting her alive, eager to hear if Bran had an answer. And when he did, she found Jon suddenly at her side, as if his closeness already offered her some form of protection from the cold bony grip of the Night King.</p>
<p>With immeasurable calm, Bran moved his gaze from the flames to them, his monotone voice carrying through the silent room as if he were reading through a list of uninteresting facts, neither upset, excited, or particularly concerned. “He needs us both. He needs me dead so he can rid the world of all its memory. And he needs you alive so he can rid the world of all its life... With you as his Night Queen, he will be unstoppable.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Part 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and (YN) barely have time adjusting to recent revelations, before an unexpected visitor arrives from the south.<br/>A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. I feel like I struggled with the pacing a bit, so I hope it’s okay. It’s been difficult trying to figure out the best way to wrap this whole series up. I know how I want to finish it, I just got to work out how to go about it. I’ve come this far, I don’t want to mess it up!!!</p><p>Word count: 4591</p><p>Warnings: Some angst. That’s is I think. Let me know if I’ve missed anything.</p><p>Please feel free to drop me a message or comment, your feedback would be very much appreciated.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angus, say something,” came (YN)’s voice as she watched her brother staring at her silently, his expression uncomprehending and yet, undeniably distressed. After finding out just that morning about her ancestral tie to the Night King, she wrestled with the thought of telling him. She knew it would cause him futile concern to know it needed to be her to bring the fatal blow to the king of death. But she also knew if she decided not to share the information, he would do everything in his brotherly power to keep her as far from him as possible. And so, she had to tell him, there was no other choice. Speaking his name again, she finally caught his attention, his eyes focusing on hers. Then watching as his distress transformed with guilt, he spoke as he shook his head, as if the simple act would make her words untrue, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Confused, (YN) furrowed her brows, “Sorry..? For what?”</p><p>Taking a moment, Angus expelled a quiet breath, “I’m sorry our mother is not my real mother... It should be me fighting him, not you.”</p><p>(YN) sighed, grabbing the pitcher beside her and poured her brother an ale, pushing it across the table to him. Then pouring herself one, she replied, her voice strangely calm, “Why Angus? It has to be someone, so why not me? I am no more important than you.”</p><p>Angus was quick to react, “But you are... you and Jon are the two most important people the North has right now... maybe even in all of Westeros. The pair of you are everything a King and Queen should be.” Grabbing the ale, he took a large mouthful, before placing it back down, his elbows coming to rest upon the table. Then leaning his whole body towards her, he added, “And what sort of brother would I be if I didn’t want to protect my little sister from anyone wanting to cause her harm?”</p><p>Resting her hand around his forearm, she tilted her head a little, “I’m still going to need your help... I don’t think I can do this alone.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Angus almost rolled his eyes, a deep chuckle resounding in his throat. Reaching across, he cradled the back of her head, his hand steering both their foreheads to meet in the middle of the small table, “Did you really think I would leave you to do this alone? Or Jon... or Tormund? Never, will you be alone in this.” Dropping his hand, he wrapped them both around his ale, giving his head another little shake, this time finding a small smile creep upon his lips. “All the Northerner’s gathered outside adore you, and I don’t think the Dragon Queen’s men are far behind... there will be plenty to fight with you... and I plan on sticking right by your side.”</p><p>A grimace took charge of (YN)’s features, her eye’s closing a short moment in dread, that dread manifesting as a small grumble, “Don’t say that, Daenerys already wrestles between liking me and despising me. The last thing I need is her army fighting alongside me.” Swirling her ale around in her cup, she contemplated out loud, “I don’t think she would be too disappointed if I didn’t quite make it through this battle.”</p><p>Angus’ eyes hardened at his sister’s comment, the Dragon Queen was hardly a favourite among the northern people and neither himself nor his betrothed were an exception. Yet, he was smart enough to realise the benefits of having her around. Two fire breathing dragons and all her men were going to be invaluable against the Night King, but he worried what might become of the north if they somehow managed to survive the ‘Long Night.’ Would she demand that Jon bend the knee in gratitude for her assistance? For no one in the North would stand for that. And something told him that Daenerys would not stand for an independent north, which worried him greatly. Because it was his sister and her husband that stood in her way. And what was this foreign queen capable of, to get what she wants?</p><p>Barely a breath passed between his racing thoughts before she added, “She loves him you know? Loves Jon.” Shaking his head, he hadn’t realised, but he was never one to question his sister’s judgement... she was usually always right. With a tense grip, he took another drink of ale, this new knowledge creating a whole new set of troubling thoughts in his head. Yet, she didn’t leave him long to contemplate them, before she spoke again, trying to lighten the heavy conversation, “Speaking of love... When are you going to put a certain redhead out of her misery and marry her? Haven’t you been betrothed long enough already?”</p><p>Angus nearly spluttered his ale across the table, taken completely off guard by her sudden line of questioning. With darkening cheeks, he retorted, “You’ve barely been married a day and you’re already asking me that? You and Jon were betrothed for longer!”</p><p>(YN) smirked at her brother’s reaction, knowing very well he and Sansa had decided to exchange vows as soon as the Night King had been defeated, ‘gods willing.’ Sansa had let slip to her shortly after she arrived back from King’s Landing, but she wasn’t going to let that little piece of knowledge stop her from having a bit of fun. Growing up, he had always been so confident with girls, but something about Sansa left him adorably bashful and private, and so she continued, “Yes, that’s true, but that was not by choice... Forgive me for falling ill... Forgive me for wasting my time collecting a wight from beyond the wall and taking it to King’s Landing.” Looking to the table a short moment, she rolled her eyes, her following thoughts purposely lost upon her tongue, ‘For all the good it’s done us... Cersei’s troops are nowhere in sight.’</p><p>Realising his sister knew far more about his betrothal than she let on, Angus shook his head at himself, “You know... don’t you?”</p><p>Giggling, she nodded, “Of course I do, Sansa told me as soon as I arrived back. She couldn’t help herself.”</p><p>“Of course she did.” Angus smiled with affection, his sister’s efforts to lighten the conversation, executed to perfection. Leaning back in his chair, the visible strain across his shoulders loosened, “And I’m guessing she’s dragged you to her chambers to see her dress that she spends hours sewing every night.”</p><p>Finally taking a sip of her ale, she shook her head, before replying with amusement, “No, not yet. Though she did ask me to meet with her later to help with some adjustments.”</p><p>It was then that Jon made his way through the door, relief reaching his features as his eyes fell upon the two siblings, not that Angus noticed. The sight of his recently appointed brother by law only managed to remind him of the newest rumour which had spread around Winterfell like wildfire, just that morning. Pulling out the chair beside him, it’s legs scraped against the stone floor, the sound travelling around the empty room. Not having seen Jon since (YN) confirmed the seemingly unbelievable rumours, Angus gestured for him to sit down, greeting him with jest, “Here’s the dragon boy himself.”</p><p>A strange moment of silence befell between the newlyweds, their eyes connecting in an almost uncomfortable way. And if both of them had spoken, their thoughts would have spilt from their lips in unison, ‘If only he knew how right he was.’</p><p>Angus may not have noticed Jon’s relief when he walked into the room, but he certainly didn’t miss this exchange, he had known his sister long enough to know she was holding something back from him. Something big... something important. However, he never got the opportunity to even ask what was going on, before Jon spoke, looking relieved he had an important message, allowing him to avoid any unwanted questions. “We need you both down in the hall. Jaime Lannister has arrived.” Then fixing his gaze to (YN), he added, “..... Without the Lannister army.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Standing above the courtyard a free man, Jaime leaned against the frozen rail, wondering why in seven hells the newly recrowned ‘Queen in the North’ had spoken willingly in favour of sparing his life. He didn’t understand why, but he was grateful. Brienne may have vouched for him, a gesture which pulled on unfamiliar strings in his heart, but it was (YN) who was the guiding force that swayed the Dragon Queen to begrudgingly let him breathe another day. Try as his brother did, Daenerys quickly shot down any efforts Tyrion made in his defence, and although Brienne’s words swayed a favourable change of heart in Sansa, it was only (YN)’s words that lulled Daenerys’ need for his head.</p><p>The King in the North was content to sit quietly and listen while everyone had their say, a sign of a true king. And the admiration in his eyes as he watched his beautiful new wife speak was truly enviable. Jaime himself wishing he had someone to cast his eyes upon in such a way. Someone clever and strong without the impulsion or need for cruelty, and without realising, his thoughts sent his gaze flickering towards Brienne training in the courtyard below. But Jon’s ruling approach was vastly different from that of the Mother of Dragons.</p><p>Undeniably beautiful, the Dragon Queen sat with poise. Yet the retelling of her dead brother’s story about what they would do to the Kingslayer once they had him within their hands, was undeniably an attempt to display her power. Speaking as if she were the sole monarch sitting at the head of Winterfell’s hall... as if the North was once again under the rule of Westeros... as if she already held the crown of Westeros upon her head. Yet, when (YN) took it upon herself to speak, Daenerys’ arrogance and entitlement crumbled within her hands, her expression a strange tangle of disdain and respect.</p><p>From her seat beside her husband, the Northern Queen sat patiently, taking everything in. Watching every move and gesture Jaime made, her eyes were curious and contemplating, and when he spoke in his own defence she weighed up every single word, her expression open and wise. And it confused him. After everything she had been through at the hands of his family, she should have wanted his head from the moment he rode through Winterfell’s gates, should have looked at him the way her brother beside her looked at him. Yet, for some reason she reserved her judgement, waiting for her moment to speak, choosing her timing impeccably.</p><p>When Brienne stood to vouch for his honour, declaring she would trust him with her life, the queen’s eyes were fleetingly drawn to his golden hand, before speaking, her words wiping the entitled and arrogant expression from Daenerys’ features. “I think the Jaime Lannister that stands before me today is very different to the Jaime Lannister that sat chained to a pole in the middle of Robb’s encampment... the passing years have changed him.” For the briefest moment, her eyes flashed upon Brienne, before settling solely on him, “The people around him have changed him... and I believe he should be given the chance to prove himself.” Then turning to her husband, she spoke again, “Even though we captured him at whispering woods, there is no denying he has a good military mind, and even if he can no longer fight, he can still lead men.”</p><p>Jaime's eyes moved across the courtyard, settling upon her. The Queen in the North. Busy with a small group of children as she patiently shared her exceptional archery skills with them, her guidance proving invaluable. The proof visible with every arrow the children sent hurtling towards the target. Completely distracted by the activities in the courtyard, Jaime didn’t notice his brother walk up behind him, not until Tyrion lost patience and noisily cleared his throat. Lifting his hands from the rail, Jaime shifted to lean against it with his forearms, in an effort to lower his height. Making it easier for Tyrion to speak with him. Clearly seeing where Jaime’s attention was focused, Tyrion commented, “She’s rather impressive, isn’t she?”</p><p>Jaime inhaled softly, his brows arching just a bit, “She is... I think you’ve chosen the wrong queen to serve, dear brother.” Looking at Tyrion, he saw the hint of a troubled expression, as if he was second-guessing himself, and he couldn’t help from remarking, “You’re not sure if you have chosen wisely either, are you?”</p><p>A sigh was all Tyrion could manage at first, unable to deny the niggling thoughts that plagued him at night, thoughts that now continued to unsettle his stomach well into the daylight hours. Though not quite willing to admit it just yet, he replied, “She may be a queen... but only by marriage.”</p><p>With a shake of his head, Jaime rolled his eyes, “Enough people love her to declare her a queen in her own right. I’ve seen it. My soldiers that were prisoners in her care, respect and admire her... But that’s not what I mean.” After a quick glance around him, he gave his full attention to his brother, speaking in hushed tones, “You have chosen the wrong side... She should be the one to rule Westeros, her and Jon. They are exactly what everyone needs... not Daenerys, not Cersei... Them.”</p><p>It may have been just a short conversation, but it was enough to shift Jaime’s thoughts in a permanent way, leading him to a decision that for once, came easily. A decision that left no strings of guilt attached to Cersei. Because there were no strings left. For the first time in his life, he felt completely detached, a small part of him still loved her, always would, but the poisonous, twisted and tangled rope that forever tied him to her, was gone. And he could barely process the level of clarity he felt. He wanted to serve the queen in the north. Wanted to draw his sword and pledge his loyalty... to declare her his one and only Queen, from that day until his dying day... And yet, she was only queen because of the man she loved, because that same man loved her... because of vows she exchanged only yesterday. But it didn’t matter.</p><p>An awkward grimace shrouded Jaime’s features, knowing what he was about to say, would not be received very well by his brother, a man... a hand, that already sat on tenterhooks with Daenerys. “This may not win you any favours, with your queen, but I can not join you in serving her... Tonight, I intend to pledge myself to both the King and Queen in the North.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was almost impossible to believe, and yet it was true. Jaime Lannister had pledged himself to the North. Pledged his honour and loyalty to the Northern king and queen, equally. And (YN) believed him. A few weeks back, Brienne shared the real story behind his ‘Kingslayer’ title, and she realised, that Jaime was essentially good. That behind his arrogance and biting wit was a man who stupidly and knowingly fell into the manipulative web Cersei had expertly woven. Time and time again. But the honesty with which he spoke at his trial and the sincerity she heard as he pledged his sword, was real. Of this, she was certain. He was a changed man.</p><p>Making her way across the busy courtyard with Jon, heading in the direction of the blacksmith, (YN)’s eyes were lost in the icy mud beneath her boots. Yet, her thoughts were tied up in the completely unexpected event of the previous evening. The sight of the knight, the former lead commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Jaime Lannister, on bended knee, pledging himself to the Northern king and queen, was a sight to behold. The lords around him, sat silent, their ale and wine lying forgotten in their hands, unsure whether the effects of the drink had been messing with their minds. Then there was poor Tyrion looking as if he wanted to seek shelter under a rock, his queen beside him almost twitching with caged fury and bitterness. And from the side, out of (YN)’s line of sight, stood Varys, surveying everything and missing nothing, his mind sharp and yet lost within a fast-growing concern. Daenerys would soon become a problem. He could see her impatience growing and her stability wavering, in ways not unlike her father. A gradual thing that had gathered momentum over the passing weeks. Varys knew Tyrion had seen it too, even if he wasn’t quite ready to admit it, and that in itself was a problem.</p><p>The dragon queen’s second most senior adviser was the first to admit his loyalty was difficult to maintain. His true loyalty belonged to the people of Westeros. The farmers, the peasants, the blacksmiths and bakers... the smallfolk of Westeros who spend day in and day out, working their fingers to the bone just to keep their family’s hunger pains at bay. The children whose father’s were sent off to war, for a Lord... a King they will probably never meet, only to be left orphaned when their mother untimely passes during childbirth just a few months later and their father fails to return home. They were the true recipients of his loyalty, and if he found a better monarch to represent them, he would not lose any sleep worrying about his fickle loyalties to the upper classes of Westeros. And Varys wished Tyrion could learn a little from his lead, because not one but two, better options presented themselves right now. Two options that together, were in his opinion, as good as Westeros was ever going to get.</p><p>Jon Snow may have been a bastard, but he was a privileged bastard none the less. A man willing to make unpopular and unpleasant choices, when he knew it was the right thing to do, regardless of the consequences to him. And (YN), a woman already much respected in the south and adored in the north, with an intelligent, kind and wise head upon her shoulders. Good and honourable like her husband and her husband long past, like her brother and father and father by law, but smart enough to guard that honour when needed. Understanding that showing such unyielding honesty and loyalty may not always be such a wise idea, that sometimes keeping her cards close to her chest can be far more helpful to everyone. And together, they made a formidable team. A very likeable team. A very bankable team. And they were both humble enough to not even realise. But first, he had to convince Tyrion. Well, there was really nothing to convince. The hand of the queen was intelligent enough to see it himself and observant enough to notice Daenerys’ growing instabilities, the proof visible in every feature of his face, his building concerns weighing them down. But it was not the right time for Varys to push his agenda, and he knew it. He would have to exercise his patience. Because first the living needed to be defended from the dead and they need the queen, her armies and her firepower to do it.</p><p>For (YN), Varys was difficult to read. She knew he was intelligent because he was still alive. Any person who still had their head after years and years of service to numerous kings and queens, and years of changing and swapping his loyalties to them, was undoubtedly clever and sneaky and undeniably useful. He was a watcher. He watched and studied everything going on around him, including her, but it didn’t bother her in the same way the late Lord Baelish bothered her. Just thinking about that wretched dead man and the way he died, did little to upset her. Arriving at Winterfell to the news of his execution at the hands of Arya, was somewhat relieving, and she almost... almost felt guilty that she felt no remorse about it. But Varys was not like Little Finger. How she knew this, she wasn’t quite sure, yet before she could put any more thought into it, she was distracted by a commotion from up on the tower. A commotion that had the guard perched on top, calling down to the guards below, and Jon endearingly edging himself closer to her side.</p><p>With his far eye lens still clutched in his hand, the guard’s bellowing voice, easily reached them below, “A small company of Lannister soldiers, a mile down Kings Road.” Without any prompting, he added, “Looks like there’s about a hundred or so.”</p><p>The guard stationed by the gate hurried towards them, “I’ll send some men down to-“</p><p>Jon interrupted him, “There’s no need. Such a small company of soldiers is unlikely to be any trouble.” Pointing out to the encampment beyond the gates, he continued, “And they can only get in here if they get through all those soldiers out there.”</p><p>(YN) was confused as to why such a small party of Lannister soldiers had travelled all the way to Winterfell, even more confused as to why any had come at all, but she didn’t show it. Instead, she wrapped her arm around Jon’s elbow, agreeing with his sentiment, but suggested, “Maybe we should send a couple of men to greet them and escort them back... just in case someone in the camp is looking for trouble.”</p><p>Nodding his head in silent agreement, he turned to the guard, “Gather two men and ride to meet them, we will wait outside the gate to greet them and see what it is they want.”</p><p>With his sword blatantly on display, Jon waited patiently as the slow-moving company drew closer, everyone in the camp looking on with curious and somewhat guarded faces. Standing beside her husband, (YN) wondered how many of these Lannister soldiers had fought the Stark army during the War of the Five Kings. And the answer was simple. All of them. The closer they got, had (YN)’s heart thumping clear and loud in her chest. Quite a number of them were familiar, so were the scars that marked some of their faces. Scars she had healed with her very own hands. These men had once been prisoners of the last king in the north, her prisoners.</p><p>Dressed in their Lannister red uniforms, the men stopped a few yards before them, their faces tired and unsure what to expect. Yet, it was their familiarity that (YN) noticed most and it only served to speed up the thumping in her chest. A short silence followed, travelling throughout the vast encampment before the soldier at the head of the company spoke. With respect, he greeted Jon by title, before turning his full attention to (YN), his posture, formal and unthreatening, “Your Grace, I don’t expect you to remember m-“</p><p>Taking a step towards the man, (YN) interrupted, “Sam..? Sam Hill?”</p><p>The soldier smiled, his expression one of surprise, “Yes, Your Grace.”</p><p>Of course, (YN) remembered him. He was the young boy she first tended to after the battle at Oxcross. The moment she decided she could no longer stand by and do nothing as queen, the first time she actually felt like she was doing something useful. But Sam was no longer a young boy and the wounds she once tended to were long healed. Before her now, stood a grown man, healthy and strong. Stepping forward, she smiled, “Of course I remember you, Sam... What can I do for you?”</p><p>Taking a step towards her, Sam’s gaze brushed the ground, in response Jon moved forward, unwilling to leave too much distance between himself and his visibly unarmed wife. A gentle hand to Jon’s elbow was enough for (YN) to convey there was no reason for him to be worried and when Sam looked back up, his gaze was both sincere and respectful. “Your Grace, you can let us fight for you.” Awkwardly, Sam’s eyes flashed across to Jon, his eyes apologetic, “For you both.”</p><p>First Jaime Lannister and now Lannister soldiers. (YN) was at a loss to explain what was going on, the world felt a little upside down. Humbled, she glanced at Jon to find him looking at her, waiting for her to respond to the men who clearly came to fight for her, not the North and certainly not him.</p><p>Turning back to Sam, her gaze swept across the entire group of men, they had travelled a long way, clearly in need of a well earned feed and rest, yet it was her surprise that chose her following words. “You’ve come all this way to fight for the North? Why?”</p><p>Responding to her kindly reception, Sam’s posture loosened, “Your Grace, every one of us was a Stark prisoner once... you were good and kind to us when you didn’t need to be. We would like to return the favour.”</p><p>Stepping up beside Sam, was a man with a long healed white scar, spanning from his ear to his chin. A face she remembered washing and redressing countless times, while his mind drifted in and out of delirium, his body struggling to fight the fever inducing infection caused by the deep cleft inflicted by a Stark sword. A softly spoken man, that from memory was the son of a farmer. “Liam, isn’t it?”</p><p>Taken back by her recollection of him, he was quiet a moment, before nodding his head, “Aye, Your Grace.” Regrouping his thoughts, he explained, “When we heard Ser Jaime had left the capital to come and fight the dead, we wanted to come and help.” (YN) smiled warmly, ready to offer thanks, but the farmer’s boy still had more to say, “After everythin’ you did for us, we couldn’t stand by and do nothin’ while you’re here fightin' the dead... for us.”</p><p>Humbled to the very core, (YN) could feel her chest bubble away with emotion. These men, some of them still quite young, had no idea what they were signing up for. To hear about the army of the dead was one thing, but to see it was almost incomprehensible. Few, if any, would survive the coming battle and the very thought was too much. Somehow, she managed to contain her emotion, smiling, she took a calming breath and addressed them all, “Jon and I thank you, your assistance is very much appreciated and needed.” Taking another breath, she decided these men deserved some truth and honesty. “I wish I could tell you the battle against the dead will be an easy one, but it will not. I have seen them, fought them and barely escaped. But together we have a chance. And I can not thank you enough.” Reaching forward, she gave both Sam and Liam’s hand a gentle squeeze, personally thanking them, before turning to her guards. Asking them to organise the new arrivals with both food and accommodation, before once again, being interrupted by yet another commotion. This time coming from behind them. A small group of men in the distance, heading towards them on horseback, in a hurry to leave the northbound road behind them. A small group of men led by a dishevelled looking man, sitting haphazardly atop of a scruffy horse, his mess of ginger hair unmistakable, causing her to lock eyes with Jon. Speaking just a single word, nearly lost upon a sharp intake of air. “Tormund.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>